¿Visita? ¡Problemas! Llega la extra-especie más poderosa
by Darraiter
Summary: Cuando una extraña carta llega a la residencia Kimihito, sus ocupantes saben que nuevos y extraños problemas se acercan por el horizonte. Mientras tanto, una desconocida llega a la ciudad, dispuesta a hacer lo necesario con tal de cumplir su objetivo, aunque para ello deba pasar por encima de aquellos que intentarán detenerla. Rated M por violencia.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ey, muy buenas a todos y a todas!**

 **Desde hace mucho, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijö ha sido una historia que me ha gustado mucho tanto por el mensaje que transmite como por la manera en que lo hace (y sí, qué demonios, también por las chicas sexys). Por eso, por fin me he animado a escribir mi primer relato sobre esta fantástica historia, esperando que os guste tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiéndola. No será un relato demasiado extenso, de tan solo unos cuantos capítulos, ya que en el fondo soy de los que piensan que lo bueno y breve, dos veces bueno.**

 **Aprovecho a su vez para mandar un saludo a Tarmo Flake, autor de "No es fácil ser una Arachne", cuya historia me encuentro siguiendo actualmente y que, a falta de una expresión mejor, es una auténtica pasada. Si lo vuestro son las historias que lo tienen todo, esta definitivamente os encantará.**

 **Sin más dilación, empecemos nuestra historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: El Monstruo Arcoíris

Residencia Kimihito, 10:32 AM

-...de la compañía ya se encuentra en prisión. Los cientos de afectados por las reformas del presidente se agolpan a las puertas del juzgado, a la espera del día del juicio.

La voz de la presentadora de televisión era el único sonido que se oía en esos momentos en la amplia sala, con solo una un tanto aburrida Rachnera como única espectadora. La ya de por sí perezosa aracne se sentía todavía menos animada debido al tiempo de fuera, que no parecía invitar más que a quedarse uno calentito en su sofá/hamaca y mirar la tele. Llevaba nublado ya varios días, y la idea de salir de casa para pasear con Querido no la atraía tanto como a Centorea, quien prácticamente saltó de su sitio nada más mencionar su "estimado Amo" que tenía que salir a hacer unas compras. Solo Mero se había animado a acompañarles, arguyendo que un clima tan húmedo como el que estaban teniendo era perfecto para salir a la calle (muy para horror y desagrado de Rachnera), y dejándola a ella sola para que cuidara de la casa.

O lo que era lo mismo, para que se quedara haciendo el vago en su hamaca, mientras Mia cuidaba realmente de la casa.

-Hmmm… Qué raro-murmuró Rachnera, tomando consciencia entonces del silencio que reinaba en la casa-. Generalmente, esto suele estar mucho más animado. ¿Qué…?

No bien hubo pronunciado esas palabras, que un fuerte ¡BOOM! resonó desde el piso de arriba, sobresaltándola. El sonido de pasos y gritos anunció la llegada de las dos "niñas" de la casa, las siempre animadas Suu y Papi, quienes entraron en el antes tranquilo salón con el ímpetu de una manada de búfalos asalvajados. Adiós a su tarde tranquila…

-¡Volved aquí!-exclamó Mia, apareciendo detrás de ellas. A juzgar por su uniforme de maestra, la lamia les había estado tratando de dar clase cuando ellas, seguramente, habían aprovechado el primer descuido de Mia y se habían dado a la fuga-. ¡Todavía tenéis que acabar vuestros ejercicios!

-¡Pero si es un rollo…!-se quejó Papi, corriendo a parapetarse junto a Suu tras el sofá. Dando vueltas al mismo, trataban de evitar que Mia las pillara-. Además, Papi no entiende esos ejercicios tan complicados. ¿Por qué no los haces tú?

-¡Porque yo ya se hacerlos! ¡La idea es que aprendáis a hacerlos vosotras!-exclamó Mia, persiguiendo insistentemente al huidizo par.

Las correrías de las tres empezaron a molestar seriamente a Rachnera, quien se encontró irritándose por momentos al ver a esas tres dar vueltas a su alrededor como si de un ruidoso tiovivo se tratara. No solo le molestaban al no dejarle ver bien la pantalla del televisor, sino que encima no conseguía oírla del todo. Y por si fuera poco, tanto correr (o reptar en el caso de Mia) estaba haciendo zozobrar su hamaca, lo que si bien otros habrían agradecido, estaban consiguiendo poner de los nervios a la mujer-araña.

Con una vena marcada contra su sien, Rachnera sacó un par de sus hilos de seda, y empezó a tender una trampa mientras las otras tres inquilinas la ignoraban completamente.

-Par de… ¡Dejad de correr de una vez!-exclamó molesta Mia, jadeando ligeramente tras tanta carrerita.

-¡No! Papi y Suu querían ir con Esposo, pero por tu culpa nos han dejado atrás. ¡Fea, tonta, Mia aburrida!-la insultó Papi.

-¡Aburrida, aburrida!-repitió Suu, imitando a su plumífera amiga.

Los insultos de ambas, si bien infantiles para alguien de su edad (o la que fuera que Suu tuviera), consiguieron su objetivo de acabar de cabrear a Mia, quien con varias venas marcadas en su sien empezó a sonreír a la pareja de extra-especies.

-¿Oh~? ¿En serio pensáis eso~? Vaya…-murmuró Mia, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Congeladas, Papi y Suu se preguntaron si no se habrían pasado un poco con todo aquello-. Ya veo… Parece que he sido muy blanda con vosotras dos.

La sinuosa lamia empezó a avanzar hacia la pareja compuesta por la arpía y la slime, quienes retrocedieron algo intimidadas ante el aura asesina que emitía la sonriente Mia. Antes, pero, de que esta consiguiera atraparlas…

…se encontró de repente atrapada por una sólida red de hilos blancos, enredando su cuerpo y atándola de brazos y cola en una posición un tanto comprometida.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero queHMMM?-trató de decir Mia, cuando otro hilo la amordazó. Sorprendidas, Papi y Suu observaron como Rachnera (a quien habían ignorado por completo) aparecía aparentemente como por arte de magia allí, observando sin mucho interés a la atada lamia.

-Hay que ver… ¿Es que no sabéis comportaros como personas civilizadas?-comentó con tono burlesco, irritando por momentos a la ya de por sí molesta lamia-. ¿Qué diría Querido si os viera correteando por ahí e insultándoos de esa manera? Cuesta creer que tengáis las agallas de pensar que podréis casaros con él comportándoos de esa manera…

Mientras que Papi y Suu parecían visiblemente arrepentidas, Mia se debatía en su trampa al tiempo que miraba mal a Rachnera. Quería preguntarle si eso también se extendía a ella misma, porque su Cariño ya la había advertido de que dejara de poner trampas por la casa, que no hacían más que molestar a los demás en sus quehaceres diarios. Por desgracia, la mordaza le impedía articular sus quejas.

-…de la semana-seguía diciendo la presentadora, audible una vez gracias al silencio que acababa de regresar al salón-. En otro orden de noticias, las autoridades siguen en alerta ante los repetidos avistamientos del ser que ya se conoce como "el Monstruo Arcoíris". Sumando las imágenes que a continuación les mostraremos, ya son tres las veces que esta extraña criatura ha sido vista dirigiéndose hacia nuestras costas en los últimos días-informó la mujer, llamando la atención de las cuatro inquilinas. La pantalla pasó a mostrar unas imágenes que alguien había captado con su móvil desde un pesquero, lo cual significaba que la calidad de la imagen y el bamboleo del navío se compaginaban para tornar un tanto difusa la escena, además de la espesa niebla que rodeaba el barco. Sin embargo, a pesar de dichas interferencias, su contenido estaba claro: varios marineros, espantados, señalaban a un ser que avanzaba por el mar atravesando la niebla, de decenas de metros de altura y con solo su silueta visible y un par de brillantes ojos blancos como focos en la cúspide. Al pasar junto al barco, un poco de su cuerpo quedó a la vista para que la cámara lo filmara, revelando una superficie que, tal y como decía su nombre, presentaba una amplia variedad de colores. Tan pronto como había aparecido, el ser siguió su camino y atravesó la niebla, perdiéndose en el horizonte-. Según los expertos, la descripción de esta misteriosa criatura no corresponde con ninguna de las extra-especies registradas hasta el momento, lo cual significaría el descubrimiento de una nueva especie liminal, la más grande de la que se tiene constancia hasta el momento. Su origen o motivaciones son desconocidas hasta el momento, pero el gobierno, en estrecha colaboración con MON, se encuentra en estos momentos rastreando al misterioso ser. Nuevos datos serán revelados tan pronto se conozca la identidad de esta nueva especie, cuyo rumbo parece encaminarla cada vez más hacia nuestro país.

-Vaya… Ese sí que es un monstruo grande de verdad-comentó Rachnera, ligeramente interesada. Incluso Mia se olvidó por un instante de sus ataduras y observó las imágenes del televisor (si bien pronto volvió a recordar su situación, y se puso a agitarse de nuevo).

-¡Woaaaah!-exclamó Papi, visiblemente emocionada-. ¡Qué guay! ¡Papi quiere conocer al monstruo gigante! ¿Tú que dices…Suu?

Al girarse, Papi había esperado ver a su amiga imitándola con el mismo entusiasmo, pero lo que vio consiguió sorprender hasta a una cerebro de pájaro como Papi. Allí de pie, observando la pantalla, estaba una muy quieta Suu…llorando. Con expresión algo asombrada, observaba atenta la repetición de las imágenes, con pequeñas gotas cayendo desde sus ojos hacia el suelo. Su limoso cuerpo hacía resbalar las lágrimas, que corrían libres por su cuerpo hasta caer finalmente a sus pies. De inmediato, el buen humor de Papi se convirtió en preocupación, asustada al ver a su amiga llorar sin razón aparente.

-¡Suu!-exclamó Papi, abrazándose a la joven slime y tratando de ver qué era lo que le sucedía-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suu!

Rachnera y Mia observaban incrédulas la situación. De todas las presentes en la casa, Suu era la última que hubieran esperado ver llorar (de todas formas, ¿podían llorar las slimes? Aparentemente sí...). De carácter infantil por lo general, parecía más centrada en imitar a los demás que no en expresar sus propias opiniones, y en limitar su interacción con los demás a los ocasionales ataques erótico-depredativos y a cumplir con su parte de las tareas del hogar. Por alguna razón, pero, parecía que la visión de aquellas imágenes había hecho reaccionar a Suu de una manera que ninguna de las presentes había visto antes. ¿Qué había visto en ese video, que la había llevado a reaccionar así? ¿Se trataba de la criatura esa? ¿Acaso sabía lo que era? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué había provocado que Suu derramara lágrimas?

Pronto, la noticia cambió, y con ella se fueron las imágenes del Monstruo Arcoíris. Tan pronto como había comenzado, Suu dejó de llorar, observando con aire confuso a la asustada arpía que en esos momentos la envolvía con sus alas.

-…tú también has visto eso, ¿no?-preguntó Rachnera a Mia, sin perder de vista a Suu (quien se encontraba ocupada consolando a una preocupada Papi). Al no recibir respuesta, Rachnera se giró, y vio que Mia simplemente la miraba con una ceja enarcada, y su boca todavía tapada-. Ups, disculpa… Culpa mía-dijo Rachnera, quitándole la mordaza.

-Ugh… Sí, también lo he visto-dijo Mia, optando por olvidar por el momento el hecho de que seguía atada como un paquete-. Ese monstruo… Sea quien sea, parece haber afectado a Suu. ¿Tú que relación crees que pueden tener?

-No lo sé, pero en mi experiencia solo hay dos razones por las que alguien lloraría al ver a otro alguien-comentó Rachnera, desatando a Mia. No parecía estar de humor para seguir jugando.

-¿Crees que…?-empezó a decir Mia, preocupada ante la posibilidad de que Suu hubiera sentido miedo de ese ser. Si realmente se trataba de esa razón, entonces su situación actual podía peligrar en los próximos días, tornándose en un lío del cual no tenía muy claro cómo iban a salir.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperar a Querido y al resto de la tropa. Pase lo que pase, esto es algo que nos va a afectar a todos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, fuera:

Un pequeño y variopinto grupo avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad, cargados de bolsas y charlando animadamente. Se trataba de una visión harto singular, consistente en una centauro rubia que caminaba con dignidad y mucha distinción, un joven japonés que muchos habrían catalogado de "normalito", y una joven sirena de cabellos rosados que en esos momentos era empujada por el chico antes mencionado. Volviendo de hacer la compra, charlaban entre ellos sobre esto y aquello sin ninguna preocupación, observando de vez en cuando el encapotado cielo y preocupados por la posibilidad de que les fuera a llover encima.

-Buf… Menudo día, ¿no?-comentó Kurusu, sonriendo ligeramente ante la inminente tormenta que se les venía encima.

-A mí me encanta-respondió Mero con una sonrisa más dulce, posando su mano sobre su mejilla con aire encantador-. Esta humedad… Este aire fresco… Es como estar de vuelta en el mar.

-Mejor será que nos demos prisa, Amo-dijo Centorea, reequilibrando una de las cajas de su lomo para acomodarla mejor-. Las demás deben de estar muertas de hambre.

-Cierto, aún tengo que hacer la comida-dijo Kurusu-. Hmm… ¿Qué os parece si hago una lasaña vegetariana?

-¡Esa es una idea excelente, Amo!-se apresuró a decir Centorea, fallando al controlar el entusiasmo que sentía ante las recetas vegetarianas de su estimado anfitrión. No tenía nada en contra de las ensaladas que este le preparaba, pero cuando incluía platos para herbívoros en el menú… La joven centauro babeaba solo de pensarlo.

Divertida, Mero optó por no comentar la cara sonrojada que se le había quedado a su amiga, ya que solo serviría para avergonzarla… y para que dejara de hacerla. Y la verdad era que era adorable verla así de alegre en vez de su siempre presente expresión de seriedad.

-Ah, jaja… Bien, pues espero que la esperas con ilusión-empezó a decir Kurusu, riendo algo incómodo ante la emocionada reacción de Centorea. Esta no parecía haberla oído, demasiado abstraída como estaba imaginándose el fabuloso plato que Kurusu tenía todavía que preparar.

De esta manera, el grupo consiguió llegar a la puerta de su hogar compartido, esperando a que el anfitrión abriera la puerta para así poder entrar. Pero en cuanto su mano giró el pomo…

-Tenéis correo-dijo una voz susurrante, perteneciente a una joven de piel azul y ojos oscuros que se encontraba justo al otro lado de la puerta, pillando desprevenido a Kurusu. No había notado su presencia hasta que esta había hablado.

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Lala, ¿qué te tengo dicho de pegarme estos sustos?!-exclamó Kurusu, llevándose una mano al pecho. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, como siempre que la extravagante dullahan hacía sus sorpresivas apariciones.

-No era mi intención acortar vuestro lapso de vida, mas casualmente me encontraba junto a la frontera de este vuestro dominio para recoger las misivas pertinentes, que presentí vuestras almas en las proximidades-explicó Lala, a su propia y peculiar manera. Básicamente, daba la casualidad de que les había oído llegar cuando fue a buscar el correo.

-Ya…veo-dijo Kurusu, más recuperado. Por suerte, la compra se había salvado del salto que este pegó-. ¿Y qué ha llegado?

Lala le entregó a Kurusu las cartas, tomando a su vez las bolsas que este traía, y llevándolas junto con Centorea y Mero hacia la cocina. El joven anfitrión examinó los diferentes sobres, catalogándolos rápidamente en facturas, publicidad, y…

-¿Hm?-murmuró extrañado, al llegar a la última de ellas. Un simple sobre blanco de aspecto bastante gastado, sin dirección ni remitente escrito por ninguna parte. La única parte reconocible eran cinco simples letras de color rojo escritas en la superficie: E-. ¿Slime? ¿Una carta para Suu?

Eso era raro. ¿Por qué iba Suu a recibir una carta? ¿Por qué no había un remitente? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí, si no estaba escrita su dirección? Tal vez fuera un error, y la carta no fuera para ella, aunque según le había dicho Smith tampoco era como si hubiera otros slimes por ahí. Por lo que ellos sabían, Suu era la única slime de todo Japón.

Optando por ver qué era lo que contenía la carta, se la llevó consigo al salón, donde esperaba encontrar a Suu para poder dársela. Allí no solo la encontró a ella, sino que también estaban el resto de inquilinas de la casa, observando Rachnera y Mia con aire pensativo cómo Suu y Papi jugaban despreocupadamente a sus videojuegos.

-Suu, ha llegado esto para…-empezó a decir Kurusu, pero se detuvo al ver las expresiones de las dos chicas monstruo más grandes-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Cariño!-exclamó Mia, como si hasta el momento no se hubiera percatado de su presencia-. Justo a tiempo. Tenemos algo que comentarte respecto a Suu.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó confundido Kurusu. Mientras tanto, Suu se había girado de repente hacia él nada más entrar, parando el juego para mayor confusión de Papi, y corriendo rápidamente hacia el-. Ah, Suu. Tienes co…-empezó a decir su anfitrión, pero Suu se le adelantó y tomó la carta de su mano sin decir nada. Sorprendidos, ninguno de los presentes se había esperado esa clase de reacción por parte de la siempre tranquila slime, quien parecía bastante agitada por alguna razón.

Con ayuda de sus tentáculos, Suu abrió el sobre y tomó la carta de su interior. Sin mediar palabra, empezó a leer su contenido, despertando la curiosidad de los demás sobre quién podía haberle escrito a Suu, y para decirle el qué. Violando claramente su intimidad, Kurusu y las chicas (menos Papi, quien seguía con el control en la mano) se acercaron por detrás suyo, y miraron por encima de los hombros de Suu el contenido de la carta.

 _ **VOY A IR A POR TI**_

 _ **CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE, TE LLEVARÉ CONMIGO**_

 _ **NADIE PODRÁ IMPEDIRLO**_

Tres líneas, escritas con la misma letra roja del sobre, su tinta corrida por la página como si fuera…

-… ¿sangre?-preguntó asustada Mia, claramente inquieta por el críptico mensaje.

-¿Una amenaza? ¿Contra Suu?-murmuró Kurusu, tan confundido como espantado ante la noticia. No todos los días recibían mensajes así en esa casa (bueno, él sí recibió uno en una ocasión, pero esa era otra historia…), y mucho menos iban dirigidos contra alguien tan tranquilo como lo era Suu. ¿Tal vez fuera alguien a quien había molestado con sus…tendencias? ¿O tal vez algún conocido de su pasado?

-Querido, ¿había algún remitente en la carta?-preguntó Rachnera, visiblemente más serena pero por dentro igual de inquieta.

-No, nada de nada. Tan solo la palabra "slime" escrita en rojo.

-Bueno… Tal vez sea una broma-propuso Mia-. Tal vez…se trate de un error. Quiero decir… Si no hay remitente, esta carta podría haberla enviado cualquier persona. Además… ¿cómo sabemos que iba dirigida a Suu? No puede ser que sea la única slime del mundo, ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón-comentó Kurusu, agarrándose a esa pequeña esperanza como pudiera-. Tal vez…

Justo entonces, las dos inquilinas más su anfitrión se fijaron en una cosa. Suu, carta en mano (o tentáculos), había empezado a llorar de nuevo.

Su reacción alarmó a Papi, que corrió a abrazarla una vez más. Kurusu y las otras, confundidos, se quedaron consternados al ver que sus sospechas parecían haber cogido fuerza. Al parecer, Suu sí que sabía de quien era esa carta. O, por lo menos, sabía que iba destinada a ella.

-¿Qué…le pasa a Suu?-preguntó Kurusu, asustado ante la reacción de Suu.

-Cierto, tú no la habías visto llorar antes…-comentó Rachnera, llamando la atención del joven humano.

-¿Qué? ¿Suu había llorado antes?-preguntó alarmado.

-Sí. Estábamos viendo las noticias, y apareció en la tele una imagen de ese misterioso monstruo del que tanto se ha hablado últimamente, el Monstruo Arcoíris. Al verlo, Suu se puso a llorar como ahora-explicó Mia.

-Eso es muy raro… ¿Creéis que ambos casos pueden estar relacionados?

-No lo sé, no tengo ni idea. Y sinceramente, me estoy empezando a asustar un poco-comentó Mia.

-Bueno… Ahora mismo, yo solo tengo una cosa clara-declaró Kurusu, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Suu. Esta, mirando hacia arriba, fijó sus dos enormes ojos en la cálida sonrisa de Kurusu, quien la miraba con confianza y amabilidad-. Pase lo que pase, protegeremos a Suu. En esta familia, todos cuidamos de todos. ¿No es cierto?-preguntó a Suu, guiñándole un ojo.

Al verlo, Suu dejó de llorar y sonrió de nuevo, complacida por las palabras y caricias de su querido Amo. Sonriendo, Papi envolvió con sus alas a ambos en un tierno abrazo, riendo dichosa al ver que la alegría había vuelto otra vez a la casa. Incluso Mia y Rachnera, quienes hasta hacía unos momentos se habían mostrado preocupadas, se permitieron una sonrisa al oír hablar a su anfitrión.

-Bueno… Entonces, el siguiente paso está bastante claro, ¿no creéis?-preguntó Kurusu. Las demás asintieron conformes.

-Mm-hm, indudablemente-dijo Mia.

-Ya lo puedo ver…-murmuró Rachnera.

Todas a una, cada cual exclamó bien en alto lo que creían que debían hacer a continuación, tan metidas que a sus espaldas prácticamente podía verse la ilusión de su mundo de fantasía hecho realidad.

-¡DAR CAZA AL BASTARDO QUE AMENAZA A SUU!-exclamó Mia, con llamas en sus ojos, mientras se veía a sí misma en plan guerrillero, avanzando con sus aliadas por la jungla en busca del enemigo.

-¡ATRINCHERARNOS Y PONER TRAMPAS POR DOQUIER!-exclamó a su vez Rachnera, sus mejillas ruborizadas ante las infinitas posibilidades que su ferviente imaginación creó en un instante, muchas de ellas testadas previamente en los ocupantes de la casa.

-¡JUGAR A VIDEOJUEGOS TODA LA NOCHE Y MONTAR UNA FIESTA!-propuso Papi, quien si bien no se había enterado de qué iba todo el tema, ella también quería participar proponiendo su propia idea. Esta pareció gustar especialmente a Suu, que empezó a comerse la comida imaginaria de la ilusión de Papi.

Mientras las tres chicas monstruo vivían su propia fantasía, Kurusu optó por salir tranquilamente del salón.

-Llamar a Smith-san, para variar…-dijo más tranquilamente, dirigiéndose hacia el teléfono. No pareció que nadie le hubiera escuchado, pero tampoco importaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí:

La gente de a pie proseguía con su día a día con normalidad, cada uno con su mente puesta en sus propias cosas mientras caminaban de aquí para allá de camino a sus destinos. Los trabajadores transportaban su carga, las amas de casa iban a hacer la compra, los estudiantes iban al instituto… Por la calle caminaban los peatones y por la carretera circulaban los coches, ambos separados por barreras físicas, pero con objetivos comunes en las mentes de todos los presentes: llevar a cabo su día de la manera más segura y preferible para ellos. Todos en conjunto formaban parte del tranquilo paisaje urbano, elementos tan imprescindibles que sin ellos, la ciudad no sería la misma.

En esos momentos, una pequeña niña corría animadamente enfrente de sus padres. Acababa de recibir de manos de estos un pequeño cucurucho de helado y, a pesar de sus advertencias, la alegría que esto le provocaba le impedía estarse quieta. Entre lamida y lamida de su delicioso helado, la joven proseguía con su animado día, cuando…

-¡Ay!-exclamó, chocando contra algo duro que la mandó al suelo de culo. Aturdida, se frotó tanto la cara como el culo, oyendo cada vez más cerca como sus padres la llamaban por su nombre. No fue hasta darse cuenta de que el helado ya no estaba en su mano, que la pequeña no alzó la mirada.

Ante ella se encontraba una alta figura encapuchada, su cuerpo cubierto por una especie de gabardina azul oscuro que la tapaba por completo. Un par de ambarinos ojos brillantes se podían entrever desde las sombras de la capucha, fijos en ese momento en el pequeño helado que había sido aplastado contra su ropa. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la niña corrió a disculparse.

-¡Ah, yo…! ¡Lo siento mucho, yo no quería…!-empezó a decir la niña, nerviosa por si aquella extraña persona se enfadaba con ella por haberla manchado con el helado. Sin embargo, en lugar de regañarla, esta se limitó a inclinarse sobre ella. La larga manga derecha se alzó, y revelando una negra mano con el índice estirado, tocó la frente de la niña con la punta blanca de su dedo. La pequeña no entendía qué era lo que se proponía hacer aquella persona, pero esta pronto retiró la mano y se alejó de allí, olvidándose de ella rápidamente y del helado que manchaba su ropa, el cual cayó al suelo sin mayor importancia aparentemente.

Sus padres llegaron junto a ella, comprobando preocupados que no se hubiera hecho daño. La niña, pero, seguía con la mirada el andar de aquel señor (o señora), mientras cruzaba la calle sin mirar…

…justo cuando un gigantesco camión se disponía a cruzar por delante de ellos.

El conductor, sorprendido, no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y no pudo frenar su vehículo.

-¡CUIDADO!-exclamó la niña, pero su aviso llegó tarde.

¡CRASH! El impacto sonó con fuerza por toda la calle, sobresaltando a cuantos transeúntes se encontraban en la misma, y llamando su atención en un instante. La niña, única testigo del brutal accidente, observaba con expresión consternada el resultado del repentino choque.

Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, el resultado no había sido el que ella se había esperado en un primer instante.

En el momento del choque, en vez de lanzar por los aires el cuerpo de aquella persona, sucedió todo lo contrario: fue el camión el que se detuvo de golpe. Su duro morro de metal se hundió como si de papel se tratara en torno al cuerpo de aquella persona, quien no se movió ni un centímetro de su sitio. De tan violento que había sido el choque, todo el mundo había parado lo que estaban haciendo para fijar su sorprendida mirada en el repentino suceso, que en cualquieras otras circunstancias habría terminado con la muerte del accidentado. La misteriosa figura implicada, pero, permaneció en su sitio como si nada.

No contenta con ella, esta siguió caminando como si ni se hubiera percatado de lo sucedido, atrayendo las miradas confusas y las exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte del resto de viandantes, quienes no daban crédito a sus ojos ante semejante suceso.

Olvidados quedaban el helado y su caída al suelo, demasiado sorprendida por cómo se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos como para pensar en el dolor o la pena. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Cómo había hecho aquello? Y lo más importante…

¿A dónde iba?

* * *

 **Espero que os guste el inicio de la historia.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Una peligrosa desconocida

Más tarde:

Poco a poco, el antes encapotado cielo había empezado a oscurecerse con la amenaza de la tormenta. Los pocos peatones que quedaban por la calle se apresuraban a concluir sus asuntos para así poder volver a casa antes de que el aguacero les cayera encima, deseosos de encontrar refugio lo antes posible. Paraguas cerrados y chubasqueros podían verse en las manos de los pocos que todavía caminaban sin prisa, asegurados contra posibles precipitaciones y más pendientes de sus propios asuntos que no del clima de la ciudad.

Lejos del centro de la moderna urbe, donde las casas unifamiliares y los altos muros formaban las calles de la tranquila localidad, el ambiente era casi desértico, vacío y carente de viandante alguno o vehículo en la zona. En esos momentos, por la calle caminaba única y despreocupadamente una joven pelirroja que ojeaba con deleite un manga de género yaoi, con dos jóvenes muchachos bastante atractivos plasmados en la portada, el uno abrazando al otro entre rubores y cojines cubiertos de pétalos de rosa. La mujer, aparentemente normal salvo por las múltiples suturas de su cuerpo y sus ojos heterocromáticos, caminaba por la solitaria calle abstraída en su propio mundo de _semes_ y _ukes_.

-Hmm… No está mal… El adelanto de la semana pasada no iba mal desencaminado-comentó Zombina, la vivaracha zombie de gatillo fácil, mientras valoraba con interés el contenido de su compra-. La trama es un poco _cliché_ hasta el momento, pero la verdad es que el trazo es interesante… Además, simplemente no me puedo resistir a este tipo de historias-comentó para sí, con una sonrisa de dientes afilados en su rostro. Cualquiera que hubiera estado cerca para oírla habría encontrado raro ver a una joven tan aparentemente herida babeando por un simple manga, pero por suerte o por desgracia para ella, en esos instantes ella era la única ocupante de la calle.

De repente, el bolsillo de su cazadora empezó a vibrar, indicándole que alguien la estaba llamando. Tomando el teléfono sin dejar de ojear su manga, Zombina pulsó el botón verde de la pantalla.

-¿Sí? Zombina al habla.

-Zombina, soy Smith-dijo su jefa, al otro lado del aparato-. ¿Cuál es tu posición?

-Pues acabo de salir de la librería. No te imaginas las ganas que tenía de comprar el número de esta semana, jefa-explicó sonriente Zombina, pasando una página con el dedo-. Ahora me dirigía a casa para…

-Necesito pedirte un favor-dijo Smith-. Cariño-kun me acaba de llamar. Al parecer, alguien le ha enviado una carta de amenaza a Suu.

-¿A Suu? ¿La slime?-preguntó confundida Zombina. Eso era raro…

-Sí, yo también me quedé igual de sorprendida. Necesito que vayas para allá y la protejas hasta que consiga enviar un equipo de extracción.

-¿Quién crees que puede haberle enviado esa carta? ¿Algún enemigo, alguien que se la tenga jurada…?

-No lo sé, pero es probable-comentó Smith-. No sabemos casi nada del pasado de Suu antes de que apareciera en casa de Cariño-kun, de manera que vale la pena asumir que quien le haya escrito eso sea alguien que conoció antes de llegar aquí. Además, no hace mucho nos han llegado noticias de una posible extra-especie desconocida causando estragos y provocando accidentes por la zona. Me parece demasiada casualidad que ambos sucesos hayan sucedido tan a la vez, y posiblemente estén relacionados.

-¿Una extra-especie desconocida?-preguntó Zombina, alzando ligeramente los ojos de su manga y mirando al frente-. ¿No te referirás a una figura encapuchada con una gabardina azul oscuro, por casualidad?

-Pues… sí. ¿Cómo lo has…?

-La estoy viendo justo ahora-dijo Zombina, cerrando su manga. Enfrente de ella, caminando por la calle, se encontraba la figura de la cual había estado hablando Smith. Cubierta de pies a cabeza en aquel traje azul, la capucha impedía a la zombie el averiguar nada sobre su identidad o especie, por lo que iría con precaución para variar-. Te llamo en dos minutos.

-¡No, espe…!-trató de decir Smith, pero Zombina colgó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Dejando su valiosa compra a un lado de la calle, Zombina tomó su cartera y mostró su placa de MON a la extraña figura.

-Muy bien… No sé quién eres, ni qué quieres, pero lo que está claro es que no eres humano. No veo contigo a ningún inquilino que te acompañe, de manera que o bien te has escapado de tu casa de acogida, o bien estás aquí ilegalmente. Sea como sea, estás bajo…

Ignorándola por completo, la figura pasó por su lado sin mediar palabra ni dedicarle el más mínimo vistazo. Congelada en el sitio de la impresión, Zombina empezó a notar cómo se le marcaban varias venas en las sienes, al tiempo que se ruborizaba por haber sido ignorada de aquella manera tan flagrante y haberse quedado con la palabra en la boca. Corriendo para adelantarse a quien fuera aquella persona, volvió a plantársele delante con firmeza.

-¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿A dónde te crees que vas? ¿No ves esta placa?-exclamó molesta Zombina. Generalmente, la gente le hacía caso cuando mostraba su placa de MON, pero parecía que acababa de toparse con la excepción, porque quien fuera aquel tipo simplemente pasó de largo como si nada…otra vez.

Echando humo por las orejas, Zombina guardó su placa. Muy bien… si quería hacerlo por las malas, por ella perfecto. Después de todo, lo de seguir el protocolo tampoco formaba parte de su manera habitual de hacer las cosas. Desenfundando sus pistolas, apuntó con ellas al desconocido.

-¡Muy bien, ahora sí que la has cagado!-exclamó Zombina, más allá del simple enfado-. ¡O te paras y pones las manos donde pueda verlas, o juro por mi madre que te coseré a tiros! ¡¿Me has oído?!

La figura se detuvo. Parecía que la amenaza de Zombina había alcanzado finalmente a la figura, quien lentamente se giró para encarar a la irritada zombie. Dos brillantes ojos ambarinos se fijaron desde las sombras de la capucha en Zombina, quien sintió una punzada de intranquilidad al verse de repente como el centro de atención de…quien fuera eso. A pesar de ello, Zombina mantuvo con firmeza sus armas apuntando a la figura y aguantó su posición sin amedrentarse. Ella tenía sus armas preparadas, por lo que tenía ventaja en caso de que se desatara una pelea. Sin decir nada, la misteriosa criatura empezó a avanzar hacia ella.

-¡Alto!-ordenó Zombina, pero el otro no se detuvo-. ¡Eh, estate quieto de una vez! He dicho que… ¡Ah, al demonio con esto!-exclamó, al límite de su paciencia-. ¡Traga balas de goma!

Apretando ambos gatillos, Zombina empezó a abrir fuego contra quien fuera aquella persona/monstruo. De haberse identificado y obedecido, entonces Zombina no habría disparado con tanto ímpetu (o tal vez sí, ¿quién sabe…?), pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, no le había quedado más opción que tomar cartas en el asunto. Después de todo, el que pega primero, pega dos veces. Si al final resultaba que simplemente se había adelantado al malinterpretar sus intenciones (no sería la primera vez), entonces ya le pediría perdón. Total, era munición no letal. Tampoco era como si se fuera a morir por un par de moratones…

Las veloces balas de goma golpearon el cuerpo de aquel ser, que se detuvo en el acto al recibir la incesante oleada de disparos. Lejos de caer, pero, permaneció de pie mientras los pequeños proyectiles golpeaban su ser, chocando repetidas veces contra él sin que le hicieran nada aparentemente. Lejos de dañarlo, ni siquiera consiguieron desplazar su cuerpo, rebotándole con aire indiferente como gotas de lluvia repicando contra el suelo. Solo cuando sus dos pistolas se vaciaron de munición, Zombina detuvo su ataque.

-¿Pero qué…?-trató de decir, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de ver. Esas balas podían tumbar a un orco, y ese tipo ni siquiera parecía haber notado los golpes. ¿Qué clase de monstruo…?

Uno de los brazos de la figura se alzó con deliberada parsimonia, mostrando apenas su piel negra y pulida como la obsidiana. Su mano, de delicados dedos, semejaba una pistola con el dedo estirado, apuntando en esos momentos con su blanca punta a la sorprendida zombie. Sus ojos, se fijó Zombina, ahora parecían rojos como si de dos rubíes se trataran.

-…Acabas…de alegrarme el día-dijo, revelando una voz de mujer adulta que pilló desprevenida a Zombina. ¿Era…una fémina?

De la punta del dedo de la mujer-monstruo salió algo disparado, tan rápido que Zombina no alcanzó a verlo del todo. Lo único que notó fue como aquel disparo le atravesaba con fuerza el torso, abriéndole un agujero en el cuerpo y tirándola hacia atrás. Por suerte, al ser una zombie, no sintió dolor alguno. Sin embargo, el verse atacada de aquella manera la puso sobre alerta, sorprendida ya que no se esperaba que su oponente fuera a dispararle con la mano. ¿Qué extra-especie era capaz de hacer algo así?

Aterrizando a un metro de distancia, Zombina rodó hacia atrás en el suelo y trató de ponerse en pie rápidamente y recargar sus armas, pero parecía que la otra no iba a dejarle contraatacar con tanta facilidad. Disparando de nuevo desde su dedo, obligó a Zombina a esquivar y retroceder en busca de cobertura, mientras sus disparos agrietaban el asfalto con facilidad y agujereaban muros y farolas como si estuvieran hechos de papel. Varios disparos pasaron a rozar del cuerpo de Zombina, abriendo pequeños surcos en este por el que empezó a manar lentamente la "sangre" que mantenía en funcionamiento a la agente de MON. La pérdida del líquido carmesí no la mataría (ya estaba muerta), pero sería peligroso que siguiera perdiendo conservante a ese ritmo, aparte que si su cuerpo se dañaba demasiado entonces ya no sería capaz de seguir moviéndose.

-Maldita sea… ¡Deja de dispararme!-exclamó Zombina mientras devolvía los disparos, solo para tener que agacharse cuando un potente tiro de la sospechosa estuvo a punto de agujerearle la cabeza. ¡Eso no era divertido! Una cosa era que mutilaran su cuerpo, pero si destruían su cerebro, entonces se acabaría todo para ella.

Por mucho que le devolviera el incesante fuego, la otra chica-monstruo parecía seguir sin notar siquiera los disparos de Zombina. Avanzaba con tranquilidad, sin prisa, mientras disparaba una y otra vez sus poderosos ataques contra la agente de MON al tiempo que ignoraba los ataques de esta. Obligada a poner distancia entre ella y su enemiga, Zombina giró una esquina y echó a correr. Su invulnerabilidad no significaba nada si no podía contraatacar, y aunque lo consiguiera, no parecía que su equipo disponible estuviera funcionando lo más mínimo contra aquella mujer. Le costaba admitirlo, pero no podía ganar en esos momentos, sin armamento pesado ni refuerzos, y sin tener ni idea de a qué se estaba enfrentando. Por el momento, se retiraría y pediría a MON que le enviara al resto de su escuadrón a su posición. Entre todas, podrían acabar con aquella cosa en un…

Zombina giró una esquina, y fue recibida por un potente disparo que atravesó su pecho y la lanzó de espaldas al suelo. Sorprendida, apenas alcanzó a ver la silueta de su misteriosa atacante, quien con la mano alzada parecía lista para disparar de nuevo. ¿Cómo… cómo se le había adelantado? ¡Era imposible! Al ver cómo su enemiga se preparaba para atacar de nuevo, Zombina trató de cubrirse instintivamente con el brazo, protegiendo así su cabeza y cuello.

¡FWOSH! Otro disparo brotó del dedo de aquel ser, y atravesó el brazo de Zombina. A pesar del daño ocasionado, el tiro no alcanzó a dañarle la cabeza, lo cual fue una suerte para la herida zombie. Alarmada al ver a aquella monstruo tan cerca, trató de retroceder por donde había venido, pero un segundo disparo atravesó su rodilla, mandándola de nuevo al suelo. Incapaz de moverse correctamente con su pierna tan dañada, Zombina optó por arrastrarse mientras abría fuego contra su enemiga, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para así escapar. La otra chica-monstruo simplemente anduvo a su lado, ignorando nuevamente los disparos de la zombie, y la detuvo colocando su pie en la espalda de Zombina. Casi al instante, Zombina sintió cómo una inmensa presión amenazaba con aplastar su cuerpo, casi como si le acabaran de colocar encima un tráiler cargado. Apretando los dientes, trató cómo pudo de librarse de ella sin dejar de dispararle con sus pistolas, pero sin que estas surtieran ningún efecto en la desconocida.

Una fuerte mano tomó a Zombina por el cuello de su cazadora, alzándola del suelo como si no pesara nada. Impotente, Zombina solo podía contemplar con los pies colgando cómo aquella desconocida la miraba con sus brillantes ojos rojos, ignorando por completo los esfuerzos de la zombie por liberarse. Le vació sus cargadores en la cara, le pateó el cuerpo e incluso arremetió a puñetazos contra el brazo que la aprisionaba, pero todo era inútil. El cuerpo de aquella extra-especie era tan duro como una barra de acero.

-Ugh…Maldita sea…-masculló Zombina, golpeando sin cesar el oscuro brazo de aquella mujer, tan firme como una viga de hierro-. ¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Qué quieres?

A modo de respuesta, la mujer bajó un poco a Zombina, y apoyó su dedo índice en la frente de Zombina. Paralizada por la impresión y el miedo, Zombina creyó que esta se disponía a dispararle directamente en la cabeza. Un súbito temblor la sacudió de pies a cabeza, y por un instante Zombina se encontró aterrorizada como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, tal vez la primera vez desde que se convirtió en una no-muerta. Si le disparaba ahí… si destruía su cerebro…

Apretando los dientes, duplicó sus esfuerzos por liberarse en un desesperado último esfuerzo por sobrevivir. Suplicar y llorar no iba con ella, de manera que en su lugar decidió seguir luchando como siempre lo hacía. Si ese era el día de su muerte (la definitiva de todas todas), entonces se iría peleando como una valiente.

Por un momento, Zombina creyó que lo había conseguido. Sin que le hubiera disparado todavía, la extra-especie desconocida la había dejado caer al suelo, pero no parecía que hubiera sido por los golpes que le dio la zombie. Confundida, Zombina observó desde el suelo cómo la mujer se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse tranquilamente, casi como si hubiera perdido todo interés en ella.

Y, para variar, en vez de aprovechar aquel milagro y ponerse a salvo, su sentido común se fue a paseo (o directamente no tenía) y su impulsivo cerebro de pistolera tomó las riendas.

-¡Eh, ¿quién te ha dicho que puedes irte?!-exclamó, dañada en su orgullo. Una cosa era que la vapulearan de mala manera, y otra muy distinta que su adversario le tuviera lástima o pasara de ella de esa manera. ¡Por Dios, pero si le había vaciado como tres cargadores encima! ¿Cómo se pasaba como si nada de algo así?-. Si digo que estás arrestada… ¡es que estás arrestada, maldita sea!- Furiosa, Zombina tomó su pistola, y abrió fuego contra la mujer por la espalda. Las balas volvieron a golpear inútilmente el cuerpo de la extra-especie, que siguió su camino como si tal cosa. Una de las balas, pero, la golpeó en la cabeza, y a continuación la mujer se paró en seco.

Por un segundo, lo que tardó Zombina en observar el cambio en la actitud de la otra mujer…, la zombie pensó que tal vez aquello no había sido tan buena idea.

-…oh-oh…-murmuró para sí, viendo intranquila como la otra se giraba hacia ella de nuevo. Sus ojos parecían haberse vuelto blancos por un momento, pero tan pronto se fijaron en Zombina, volvieron a enrojecerse en un instante. Sin prisas, alzó sus dos manos, imitando sendas pistolas con sus dedos índices estirados. Zombina empezó a sudar de puro nervio ante su silencioso gesto, previendo lo que estaba a punto de suceder-…esto va a doler…más o menos.

¡FWOSHFWOSHFWOSHFWOSHFWOSH! Una auténtica lluvia de disparos surgió de los dedos de la extra-especie, golpeando con fuerza el cuerpo de Zombina y mandándolo violentamente contra la pared del fondo. No contenta con ello, la mujer siguió disparando sus poderosos tiros como si de una ametralladora se tratara, abriendo cada vez más agujeros en el cuerpo de Zombina que llegaban hasta la pared de ladrillos, agujereándola con la misma facilidad como si para ellos no hubiera diferencia entre la carne y el cemento. La incesante lluvia de disparos levantó una pequeña nube de polvo a medida que convertían en escombros lo que antes fue un muro de sólida construcción. Pronto, la pared acabó cayendo al recibir demasiados daños como para seguir sosteniéndose, destrozada por cual fuera la munición disparada por aquella mujer-monstruo. Y Zombina…

Nos ahorraremos los detalles de cómo había quedado ella por si alguien que está leyendo esto da la casualidad de que le pilla comiendo. Simplemente, no era agradable de describir. Por suerte, los cascotes la habían sepultado, ocultando en gran parte el desastroso amasijo que era ahora la zombie.

-…Sayonara…-dijo finalmente la extra-especie, bajando sus brazos-…baby…

Una vez erradicada la amenaza, los ojos de la mujer cambiaron a blanco otra vez, y reemprendió su camino, dejando atrás un verdadero estropicio de cascotes, carne y sangre por doquier. Paso a paso, lentamente, se alejó de allí hasta perderse de vista, y la calma volvió a la perturbada calle.

Pasó un minuto, luego dos, y nada se había movido por el momento en todo el lugar, tan silencioso como una tumba. Solo el lejano retumbar de los truenos en el cielo ocupaba el aire de aquella zona de la ciudad, tronando por encima del lejano pasar de los coches y del bullicio de la urbe. De repente, un par de ladrillos chocaron entre sí cuando algo pequeño se movió debajo de ellos, liberándose al ver que el peligro había pasado.

Se trataba de la mano de Zombina. _Solo_ la mano.

Liberada de su cuerpo, el pequeño apéndice empezó a moverse cual araña por el suelo, arrastrándose por entre los charcos de sangre y los cascotes caídos en busca del resto de su cuerpo. Lo primero que buscó, obviamente, fue su cabeza, la cual tuvo que liberar de debajo de varios ladrillos que, tal vez, la habían protegido sin pretenderlo de la furia de aquel ser.

-Puf… Cof, cof…-tosió Zombina, cubierta de polvo, al ver la luz del día de nuevo-. Fiu… Bueno… No ha ido tan mal, supongo-valoró, si bien tenía que reconocer que había tenido días mejores. No todos los días su cuerpo quedaba reducido a material para albóndigas, y ni todo el hilo del mundo conseguiría rearmarla después de eso. Le iba a tocar volver a buscar recambios para algunas de sus partes, y cruzando los dedos (los que podía mover), rezó porque al menos sus pechos no hubieran quedado demasiado dañados tras el ataque. Costaba encontrar unos con tanta personalidad como los suyos, y le fastidiaría mucho que los de recambio fueran más pequeños-. En fin… Lo primero es lo primero…

Con gran esfuerzo, hizo que su mano rescatara su teléfono de entre las ruinas, llevándolo junto a su cabeza y marcando el número de Smith. Iban a necesitar toda la información posible si planeaban acabar con aquella amenaza.

En MON iban a estar muuuy ocupadas esa mañana…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de Kurusu:

-¡Muy bien, todo listo!-declaró Mia, cruzada de brazos con orgullo. El resto de los presentes (básicamente todos menos Papi, Suu y Lala) contemplaban la "trampa" de Mia sin acabar de entender a qué se refería con eso, ya que no parecía lista ni de lejos. Los había llamado a todos al segundo piso con evidente emoción, pero al ver aquello…

-Mia…-empezó a decir Kurusu, quien no sabía cómo decírselo a la lamia con delicadeza.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué quieres, Cariño?

-Mira, ya sé que dijiste que ibas a poner una trampa, pero… ¡Y no creas que no estoy contento con que me hayas hecho caso y no hayas desmantelado toda la casa! Pero esto es…esto es…

-Un lazo-señaló Mero, con evidente desilusión.

Efectivamente, se trataba de un lazo: una simple cuerda con un nudo tendida en el centro de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Lejos de molestarse, pero, Mia sonrió con emoción.

-¡Exacto! Esa es la mejor parte… ¡que parece un simple lazo!

-Ah… Y… ¿No lo es?-preguntó Kurusu. La verdad era que se había perdido un poco con todo el tema ese de las defensas, concentrándose más bien en llamar a Smith y en evitar que el resto de las chicas de la casa la destrozaran (la casa, no a Smith) mientras cada una preparaba su propia trampa por la zona.

-Sinceramente, parece un lazo cutre del montón-señaló Rachnera, pasando el dedo por la sencilla cuerda. No parecía muy impresionada, ni con la cuerda ni con el nudo. Algo más molesta, Mia salió en defensa de su invento.

-¡Ya he dicho que solo _parece_ un lazo cutre!-dijo, señalado con grandes gestos la instalación-. Ya veréis… Si alguien pisa esta cuerda, se va a llevar una sorpresa de lo más desagradable-comentó, sonriendo siniestramente.

A nadie se le escapó el malévolo brillo de ojos que acompañó las palabras de Mia, todos preguntándose si no le vendría por su parte de serpiente, o si sería algo más propio de ella en particular.

-En fin, como sea… De todos modos, tampoco es como si fuera a llegar hasta aquí nadie-declaró Rachnera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Mia, extrañada.

-Piénsalo, Mia: ¿Cuál es el punto de la casa que es perfecto para tender emboscadas?-preguntó la aracne. No parecía que esperara que alguien le respondiera realmente, ya que enseguida continuó su explicación-. La escalera. He dejado unos cuantos de mis hilos por ahí, y como alguien intente pasar por ahí sin cuidado…

-No está mal, pero yo también he contribuido a las defensas de la casa-comentó Mero, con evidente orgullo-. No he tenido mucho tiempo para prepararme, pero he dado con un sencillo método para salvaguardar la casa que opino dará buenos resultado. He encerado a base de bien el pasillo de la entrada, desde el comedor hasta el _genkan_. Si nosotros pasamos por un lateral, no ocurre nada, pero si alguien intenta avanzar por el centro, entonces se dará de bruces contra el suelo y lo descubriremos en el acto.

-Encomiable, pero innecesario-dijo Centorea, cruzada de brazos-. Me he encargado personalmente de preparar mi trampa en la entrada, el punto más probable por el que el enemigo podría atacar. Si intentan asediarnos por ahí, he colocado un caldero de aceite hirviendo para recibirlos.

-¿A…aceite hirviendo?-preguntó Kurusu, preocupado de repente con tanta "trampa"-. ¿No creéis que… tal vez nos estemos pasando un poco?

-¡Tonterías!-declaró Centorea, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho-. Un miembro de esta familia ha sido amenazado. Si es menester, daremos la vida por protegerla. ¡Ese es el espíritu caballeresco de los centauros!

-Bueno, yo no soy una centauro…, pero opino igual que la cabeza de músculo-dijo Mia, sonriendo confiada (e ignorando la miradita de Centorea que le valió su comentario)-. Suu es amiga nuestra, y si alguien intenta venir a hacerle daño, entonces haremos todo cuanto esté en nuestra mano para impedírselo.

-Sería trágico perder a un ser querido, pero no compensa el ver cómo alguien que nos es preciado desaparece así como así. ¡Yo también daré lo mejor de mí!-dijo Mero, alzando un puño con una sonrisa de auténtica convicción.

-En fin… Tampoco es como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer-declaró Rachnera, con fingido desinterés-. Además, la casa se volvería un poco aburrida si no estuviera una de las miembros de la "Pareja Terremoto", ¿no creéis?

A pesar de los nervios y la incertidumbre, Kurusu se permitió una sonrisa al ver hablar a las cuatro chicas monstruo. Cada una de ellas había llegado con sus propios intereses y objetivos a aquella casa, y si bien les había costado un poco al principio, al final habían acabado siendo lo que Centorea había dicho: una familia. Todas estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que hiciera falta por proteger a Suu, incluso aunque ello significara tener que combatir con quien fuera que estuvieran yendo a por ella. Tan solo esperaba que Smith fuera capaz de encargarse del asunto, y que la cosa no llegara hasta allí, porque si no…

Agitando la cabeza, Kimihito trató de no pensar en tan nefasta posibilidad, e intentó mostrarse animado y optimista como las demás.

-¡Muy bien, pues que no se hable más!-declaró, llamando la atención de las demás miembros de la estancia-. Si trampas es lo que se necesita para proteger a nuestra Suu, entonces yo también pondré una. Creo que no estaría de más…

De repente, un chillido sonó en la habitación de abajo, alertando a todo el mundo y acallando las palabras de Kurusu. Esa voz era de…

-¡PAPI!-exclamaron todos a una, reconociendo en seguida la voz de su amiga arpía. Esta se había quedado abajo junto a Suu y Lala, en parte porque no había preparado ninguna trampa, y en parte porque el resto de ocupantes de la casa habían desistido de intentar explicarle lo que estaban haciendo (cosa normal, considerando que cada tres pasos que daba tocaba explicárselo todo desde el principio). Hasta el momento las tres habían estado muy calladas, pero ahora que Papi había gritado de repente, todo el mundo se temió lo peor rápidamente. ¿Acaso el misterioso atacante había llegado ya? ¿Había conseguido sortear las defensas sin que ellos se dieran cuenta? ¿ESTABA ATACANDO A PAPI Y A LALA PARA LLEGAR HASTA SUU?

-¡Papi, ¿qué ocurre?!-gritó Kurusu, tratando de hacerse oír desde donde estaban. Al no recibir respuesta, optó por ir corriendo a ver qué había ocurrido.

-¡No, Cariño!-trató de decir Mia, en vano-. ¡Espera!

-¡No intentéis detenerme! Sé que es peligroso… ¡pero tengo que ir!-dijo Kurusu, avanzando hacia la puerta-. ¡Quedaos aquí! Si no he vuelto en cinco minutos…

-No… Si no lo digo por eso…-dijo Mia, mirando nerviosa a los pies de Kurusu-. Es que…

Al bajar la mirada, este vio qué era lo que había puesto tan nerviosa a la lamia. En su afán por ir hacia la puerta, había acabado metiendo el pie justo en el lazo que Mia había tendido. La cuerda, tensada, se había atado entorno al tobillo de Kurusu, inmovilizándolo en el sitio.

-Oh, vaya…-comentó, tirando para ver si conseguía librarse, pero fallando al ver que el nudo había acabado resistiendo más de lo esperado-. Bueno, al menos vemos que la trampa funciona, ¿no?

-Esa solo era la primera parte…-dijo Mia, tapándose los ojos con las manos. Poniendo cara de no entender, Kurusu miró a Mia mientras ignoraba (no así las demás mujeres presentes) los chasquidos que habían empezado a sonar por la sala.

-¿Qué…quieres decir con…?-empezó a decir Kurusu, solo para ser interrumpido al recibir un fuerte impacto en el estómago por parte de un enorme martillo que acababa de salir del techo. Cual bola de demolición, la férrea cabeza del martillo mandó a volar a Kurusu, quien atravesó la puerta y empezó a rodar por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras.

Una vez allí, empezó a rebotar de escalón en escalón entre gritos y exclamaciones, enredándose inconsciente e involuntariamente cada vez más en los hilos de Rachnera, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una especie de momia chillona a medida que su cuerpo golpeaba todos y cada uno de los escalones y paredes de la escalera.

Finalmente, cayó cual saco de patatas en el suelo del pasillo de abajo, solo para comprobar con desazón que su tortura aún no había acabado. La cera de Mero había convertido el largo pasillo en una pista deslizante, por la cual Kurusu patinó cual chillona piedra de curling hasta que acabó aterrizando de cabeza (literalmente) contra la puerta principal.

-¡Cariño!-exclamó Mia, que en compañía del resto de miembros de la familia habían corrido tras de él en un intento de salvarlo (sin mucho éxito)-. ¿Estás bien?

-Ugh…-murmuró Kurusu, todavía mareado del paseíto. Le dolía todo, no podía moverse, y lo más seguro era que le fuera a salir un señor chichón en la cabeza. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, ni siquiera era el peor trompazo que se había pegado en la vida, ni era la vez que más cerca había estado de palmarla desde que empezó a convivir con las chicas. Se le había acercado bastante, pero nada podía superar aquella vez que…

¡CHAC! Otro chasquido puso sobre alerta a Kurusu. Tendido de espaldas en el recibidor, alcanzó a ver sobre la puerta un pequeño caldero sujeto con unas cuerdas del cual salía un extraño humo oscuro. Fue entonces cuando Kurusu recordó lo de la trampa de Centorea, consistente en aceite hirviendo que caería sobre el primero que intentara abrir la puerta…, o que le diera un cabezazo como el que él le acababa de dar.

Todo rastro de color abandonó la cara de Kurusu. Tal vez, visto bien fríamente, sí que fuera la vez que más cerca iba a estar de palmarla.

-¡Cuidado, el aceite!-exclamó Mero, viendo cómo el pequeño caldero empezaba a abocarse sobre Kurusu.

Demasiado tarde. Los gritos de Kurusu fueron acallados cuando el contenido del caldero le cayó finalmente en la cabeza, enterrándolo por completo en…en… Un momento…

-…eso no es aceite-comentó Rachnera, viendo la sustancia pegajosa que ahora cubría el cuerpo de Kurusu. Parecía burbujear, sí, pero su color era bastante violáceo y no parecía oler a aceite o a carne quemada precisamente. Más bien olía a una mezcla de pescado crudo, vino afrutado, y lo que parecían ser productos químicos que nadie alcanzó a identificar del todo-. Centorea, ¿qué demonios…?

-Bueno… No tenía aceite, y necesitaba algo que hiciera el mismo efecto…-empezó a decir, algo avergonzada, mientras jugueteaba con sus índices inocentemente-…así que utilicé las sobras de la última comida que hizo Mia. Pensé que si le caía encima a alguien, podría…

-¡¿Usaste mi comida como si fuera un arma?!-exclamó indignada (y ligeramente avergonzada) Mia-. ¡Oye, que tampoco cocino tan mal!

Desviando la mirada, tanto Rachnera como Mero optaron por no decir nada al respecto. Kurusu, por su parte, nadaba con los ojos en blanco en su propia piscina de comida… considerablemente tóxica. Envuelto como un capullo, y con un generoso chichón en la cabeza, su alma se debatía entre sí irse o no definitivamente al otro barrio, abandonando lentamente su cuerpo mientras su cara empezaba a tornarse de una tonalidad considerablemente verde. En ese momento, pero, pareció recordar a qué había ido tan corriendo momentos antes.

De vuelta a la vida, salió arrastrándose de entre los restos de comida y empezó a avanzar a saltos hacia el salón.

-¡Papi!-exclamó, y Mia y el resto recordaron también la situación. Apresurados, se abrieron paso hacia el salón, y abrieron la puerta rápidamente, decididos a salvar a sus amigas de las pérfidas garras de…

-¡Aaaaaah, nooooo! ¡Piedad, por favor!-gritó de nuevo Papi, suplicando misericordia con expresión alarmada-. ¡No, nonononono, NO!

-Sí-dijo tranquilamente Lala, pulsando un botón de su mando. En la pantalla del comedor, un personaje pixelado vestido todo de negro realizó un complejo combo de golpes al otro, vestido con colores más vivos, derrotándolo en un instante y mandándolo dramáticamente al suelo-. Fin del juego.

-¡Aaaah, otra vez igual!-se quejó Papi con evidente frustración, levantando el mando que sostenía en sus plumíferas "manos"-. Jo, ya van tres veces… ¿Cómo eres tan buena en esto, Lala-chan?

-Hmpf, mera destreza por mi parte. Os falta entrenamiento-comentó Lala, observando complacida la pose de victoria de su personaje. Posando como ella solía hacerlo, el personaje parecía ocupar toda la pantalla mientras las palabras "Jugador 2 gana" se mostraban claramente en el centro.

Kurusu y las demás observaban anonadados la escena. Sentadas en el sofá frente a la enorme pantalla se encontraban Papi y Lala, ambas con los mandos de la consola, mientras Suu las veía jugar sentada en el suelo a un lado. No parecía que nadie las hubiera atacado, ni parecía que Papi estuviera en mayor peligro que el de su personaje de videojuegos siendo apalizado una vez más por el de Lala. Con gesto cansado, Kurusu se dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Solo era…un berrinche?-comentó incrédulo y un tanto aliviado, rendido por la tremenda paliza que había recibido de gratis al parecer. Se alegraba de que no hubiera resultado ser nada grave al final, pero…

-¡Ah, Esposo!-lo saludó Papi, al verlo en la entrada (e ignorando su lamentable estado)-. ¡Juega con Papi ahora!-dijo alegremente, sacudiendo y arrastrando al pobre anfitrión por la sala hasta el sofá.

El trío de despreocupadas jugadoras incluyó rápidamente a Kurusu en sus actividades, a pesar de seguir enredado en los hilos de Rachnera y de seguir cubierto en parte por el venen…por la comida de Mia. Esto último no fue un problema por mucho más tiempo, ya que pronto Suu se tiró encima de su querido Maestro para limpiarlo por completo…al tiempo que casi lo ahoga.

-Buf… Falsa alarma-suspiró Mia, comprobando aliviada que nadie les había atacado por el momento.

-Sí, pero no podemos bajar la guardia-comentó Cerea, mientras ayudaba a Kurusu a quitarse a Suu de encima-. En cualquier momento, el que envió esa carta podría venir a por Suu. ¡Debemos estar preparadas para resistir!

-Bueno, al menos hemos comprobado que las trampas funcionan-comentó divertida Rachnera, observando a su Querido suspirar aliviado al verse libre de la slime-. Concretamente, de dentro de la casa a fuera. No sé si servirán al revés, pero.

-¿Hm?-preguntó entonces Papi, control en mano-. ¿Venir a por Suu? ¿Quién viene a por Suu?

Todo el mundo miró incrédulo a la harpía. Bien era sabido que esta no tenía lo que se decía muy buena memoria, pero de ahí a olvidar la razón de que todos estuvieran sobre alerta…

-Papi, ya te lo hemos dicho. Alguien ha enviado una carta amenazadora a Suu-explicó pacientemente Kurusu. Al ver que Papi parecía no entenderlo todavía, lo volvió a intentar-. Quiere decir… que alguien va a venir…-volvió a decir, más lentamente.

-Mm-hm…-murmuró Papi.

-Y va a intentar…

-¿Sí?

-…hacer daño a Suu-concluyó Kurusu, rezando porque esta vez la harpía lo hubiera entendido esta vez.

Todos los ocupantes de la casa (menos Suu) observaban nerviosos a Papi, mientras esta ponía cara de estar meditando sobre las palabras de Kurusu, claramente haciendo esfuerzos por procesarlas y entender la situación. Finalmente, tras unos tensos 30 segundos, la bombilla de Papi se encendió por fin.

-¡Ah, Papi ya lo entiende!-exclamó, para mayor alivio de todo el mundo. Su alegría, pero, duró poco-. Pero…eso significa… ¡que Suu está en peligro!

Sin perder un segundo, Papi corrió a abrazar a Suu, cubriéndola con sus enormes alas y pegando la cabeza de esta a su pequeño pecho.

-¡No! ¡Papi no lo permitirá! ¡Papi protegerá a Suu pase lo que pase!-declaró Papi, con aire protector. Suu parecía bastante feliz de verse abrazada, y no tardó en devolver el gesto a su amiga.

-Todos protegeremos a Suu, Papi. Ninguna estamos dispuestas a dejar que le hagan daño a un miembro de esta casa-declaró convencida Centorea, sonriendo con convicción y confianza mientras todo el mundo presente asentía. Sus palabras consiguieron aliviar un poco la preocupación de la joven harpía, que sin embargo no abrió su abrazo.

-Tranquilas. Smith ya está al corriente de todo-dijo Kurusu, tratando de apaciguar a las exaltadas extra-especies. Si la cosa seguía así, su casa (y tal vez él) no aguantaría semejante traqueteo por mucho más tiempo-. Fijo que de un momento a otro envía a alguien para que proteja a Suu.

-¡Sí, alguien genial y fuerte!-exclamó Papi, imaginándose a un guardaespaldas para su buena amiga con el que jugar-. Genial…fuerte…-empezó a repetir, aparentemente recordando algo al mencionar esas palabras. Por segunda vez ese día, la bombilla de Papi se encendió-. ¡Ah, Papi sabe dónde encontrar a alguien así!

-¿Eh?

-No te preocupes, Suu. ¡Papi te encontrará a la mejor guardaespaldas de todas!-declaró Papi, corriendo hacia la puerta como una exhalación. Al verla tan animada, Kurusu y las demás se hicieron a un lado para que Papi no las arrollara, pero antes de que alcanzara la puerta, esta se detuvo de repente.

-¿Hm? ¿Ocurre algo, Papi?-preguntó Mero.

Con expresión confundida, Papi se giró hacia los demás.

-…ehm… ¿Qué iba a hacer Papi?-preguntó esta, sonriendo como siempre. Los demás no pudieron evitar suspirar cansados al ver que la memoria de pez (o en este caso de pájaro) de su amiga volvía a hacer de las suyas. Esta vez, pero, parecía que un milagro iba a suceder en esa casa, ya que la bombilla de Papi decidió hacer horas extra y se encendió una tercera vez-. ¡Espera, Papi recuerda!

La noticia sorprendió a todo el mundo, que miraron con igual grado de incredulidad y asombro el singular fenómeno.

-Papi… ¿¡ha recordado algo!?-exclamó Mia, cubriéndose dramáticamente con el brazo como si semejante acontecimiento la hubiera deslumbrado de lo increíble que era.

-No doy crédito a lo que oigo-declaró reverente Centorea, seria y preocupada a partes iguales.

-Es lo que se dice algo que solo ocurre una vez en la vida, ¿no?-comentó Mero, llevándose discretamente las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa.

Sin perder un instante, Papi corrió hacia la puerta y salió al exterior, abriendo las alas y lista para emprender el vuelo como una bala. Kurusu, pero, atravesó a la carrera el recibidor y la detuvo antes de que pudiera largarse.

-¡Papi, espera!-exclamó este, tomándola del tobillo antes de que se marchara-. No puedes ir tú sola por ahí. Si Smith te pilla fuera sin mí…

-Ah…-dijo sencillamente Papi, quien claramente no había pensado en ello demasiado. Luego, con una sonrisa, agarró con sus afilados talones a su amadísimo Esposo de un brazo antes de que pudiera retirarlo, para mayor sorpresa de este-. ¡Bueno, pues Esposo puede acompañar a Papi si quiere! Así, no habrá ningún problema.

Antes de que el atemorizado Kimihito pudiera decir nada, Papi se elevó como una exhalación en el aire, llevándose consigo a su anfitrión entre gritos de espanto y exclamaciones de dolor por parte suya. Las demás chicas salieron rápidamente de la casa para verlos marcharse (y debido a la preocupación que sentían por Kurusu, el cual corría bastante peligro si Papi se lo llevaba volando de esa manera). A varios metros sobre el suelo, Papi solo se detuvo un instante para girarse y mirar a Suu desde arriba.

-¡No te preocupes, Suu! ¡Papi volverá con ayuda, ya lo verás!-gritó sonriente, provocando que su buena amiga gelatinosa sonriera y les despidiera con la mano. Satisfecha, Papi reemprendió el vuelo, alejándose de allí como una bala-. ¡CONFÍA EN PAPIIIII!

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH!-gritaba Kurusu, colgando dolorosamente de su brazo, mientras era arrastrado por la sonriente harpía. Pronto, ambas figuras se perdieron en la lejanía, sus siluetas ocultas por un cielo cada vez más oscuro de tormenta. El eco de los gritos de Kurusu se perdió pronto, y dejó intranquilas a sus huéspedes a las puertas de su casa, todas mirando con ciertas dudas respecto al futuro bienestar del pobre hombre pero incapaces de seguir el veloz vuelo de Papi.

-Bueno… Allá van-comentó Rachnera, cruzada de brazos-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-No tiene sentido que intentemos seguirles. Por ahora, volvamos a colocar las trampas y esperemos-dijo Centorea, recuperándose de la absurda situación que acababan de presenciar-. Puede que Smith atrape al autor de la misiva, y puede que el Amo regrese con Papi. Aun así, debemos estar preparadas para el peor caso posible. Hay que mantener el fuerte hasta que llegue la ayuda.

-Ya… ¿Y si no llega?

La pregunta de Rachnera intranquilizó a las demás. Claro: ¿y si no llegaba la ayuda? ¿Qué iban a hacer? A excepción de Centorea, ninguna de las ocupantes de la casa poseía adiestramiento de combate de ninguna clase, y dejando a un lado sus ventajosas características liminales, no eran más que un grupo variopinto de civiles. ¿Qué se suponía que iban a hacer si ocurría lo peor? Manteniendo su mirada decidida en el horizonte, Centorea trató de que sus propios nervios y dudas no se reflejaran en su rostro.

-En tal caso, todo dependerá de nosotras. Si la situación llega a esos extremos, protegeremos a Suu peleando contra quien venga a por ella.

-La idea no me hace especial ilusión, ¿sabes?-se lamentó Mia, consciente de que al margen de su poderosa cola, no disponía de otros medios para defenderse (ni siquiera se planteaba contar su cocina como arma). Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no estuviera dispuesta a pelear de ser necesario.

-Vamos. Tenemos mucho que preparar, y poco tiempo para ello-declaró Centorea, adentrándose de nuevo en la casa.

Una a una, todas la siguieron mientras pensaban sobre qué trampas preparar, o cómo prepararse en caso de tener que enfrentarse a quien fuera que hubiera mandado la carta a Suu. La última persona, Mia, dedicó una mirada de preocupación al lugar en el que desapareció su Cariño, temiendo por su seguridad y por la de las moradoras de aquella casa. ¿Quién iba a por ellos? ¿Qué relación tenía con Suu? Y lo más importante…

¿Qué pasaría al final?

Sin posibilidad alguna de responder a esas preguntas, Mia optó por cerrar la puerta y prepararse.

La tormenta se acercaba.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí.**

 **Espero que os guste como está yendo el fic hasta el momento. El siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo, y prometo que contendrá una generosa dosis de acción de la buena, de la que me gusta escribir.**

 **Esperadlo con ilusión.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La amenaza imparable

Ese mismo día:

La misteriosa figura en gabardina avanzaba con paso decidido por la calle, desértica menos por su presencia en ella, mientras por encima de su cabeza el cielo se iba oscureciendo por momentos con el cada vez menos lejano retumbar de los truenos y fulgor de relámpagos. El aire se había enfriado ante la llegada de la tormenta, y los pocos transeúntes que habían ocupado las calles con sus propios quehaceres en mente ya hacía rato que se habían ido. Ni los coches, ni los peatones, ni siquiera los gatos y perros callejeros que sobre los muros o en las rendijas de las paredes hacían de ellos sus hogares improvisados. Ni los pájaros en las ramas de los árboles, ni los insectos que surgían con el calor del Sol, ni nada.

Nadie, salvo una desconocida que avanzaba por la calle cubierta por su oscura prenda.

No muy lejos de allí, una joven cíclope armada con un rifle de francotirador fijaba su mirada en esa mujer, observándola atentamente incluso sin la ayuda de la mira mientras seguía sus movimientos al detalle. Su dedo, reposando cerca del gatillo, se encontraba tan preparado como el resto de ella, lista para cuando se decidiera a abrir fuego contra su objetivo.

-Aquí Manako-informó, sin perder de vista su objetivo-. La sospechosa avanza en dirección a vuestra posición. Ningún cambio en su conducta hasta el momento. No creo que nos haya detectado todavía.

-Bien-dijo Smith a través de la radio-. Mantente a la espera. No abras fuego salvo que la situación se descontrole demasiado. Tienes permiso para actuar según tu juicio, pero reserva la munición especial hasta que confirmemos la identidad de la sospechosa.

-Entendido-dijo Manako, ajustando su arma. Cargada con balas de goma, el impacto directo de una de ellas podría noquear a quien fuera lo bastante desgraciado como para no apartarse a tiempo, pero si la información de Zombina era verídica, entonces tal vez se viera obligada a cambiar a tranquilizantes para doblegar a la sospechosa en caso de conflicto. Corrían el riesgo de que las sustancias de las jeringas afectaran negativamente a la extra-especie desconocida, pero ese era un riesgo que deberían correr si llegaba el caso que esta se descontrolaba. Prevenir daños colaterales y evitar que los civiles se vieran afectados era prioritario, después de todo-. Cambiando de posición.

En otro lugar, en una furgoneta de aspecto falsamente cotidiano, Smith coordinaba a sus agentes gracias al equipo de vigilancia de su interior, observando por la pantalla del monitor cómo la misteriosa figura proseguía su camino como si nada. Por el momento, parecía que no sabía que la estaban esperando.

-De acuerdo, cambio y corto-dijo Smith, cambiando de canal-. Doppel, todo listo por aquí. Manako informa de que el objetivo se encuentra en posición. ¿Estado?

La radio permaneció en silencio unos instantes, en los que Smith centró toda su atención en la imagen de la pantalla. Habiendo enviado a gente para que recogiera a Zombina (gente que no echara la pota con facilidad, obviamente), Smith se había apresurado a desplegar a sus agentes para tratar de controlar y atrapar de ser necesario a la misteriosa extra-especie que la había atacado. La información que les dio por teléfono no era muy extensa, pero había servido para localizarla y limitar un poco las opciones en cuanto a su verdadera identidad y especie, por lo que se habían preparado para el resto de posibilidades. No habían dispuesto de mucho tiempo para prepararse, pero con tantos efectivos a la espera, confiaba en poder controlar la situación pasara lo que pasara. Fuera quien fuera, era poco probable que consiguiera burlar a su equipo, especializado como estaba en subyugar a extra-especies belicosas, y si todo iba bien pronto todo aquel espinoso asunto acabaría pronto y sin incidentes.

Sin embargo, Smith no podía evitar sentir un ligero sentimiento de intranquilidad en su interior, como si intuyera que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con el hecho de que no sabían prácticamente nada de la especie a la que se iban a enfrentar? ¿Tenía que ver con la facilidad con la que había vencido a Zombina? ¿O acaso eran sus sospechas en relación a su vínculo con el asunto de Suu? Al principio había pensado en enviar a más de sus chicas a que cubrieran la casa de Cariño-kun, pero después de la llamada de Zombina, había valorado que era más importante que estas se centraran en detener aquella amenaza inminente que no en resguardar la casa durante un tiempo indefinido. Además, en vista de la peligrosidad de la sospechosa en cuestión, Smith necesitaría a cuantos hombres y mujeres pudiera reunir para subyugarla si la cosa se salía de madre. De todos modos, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces ambos asuntos estaban relacionados, y de esa manera conseguirían matar dos pájaros de un tiro, como aquel que dice. Si se equivocaba… Bueno, confiaba en que Centorea y las demás pudieran cubrir a Suu el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos pudieran ir hacia allá después de apresar a su objetivo.

La radio en su mano crepitó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí Doppel-dijo la agente metamórfica, a través de la radio-. Todo listo y a la espera. Cuando quieras, jefa.

Smith miró con renovada resolución la pantalla. El momento de la verdad había llegado. Para bien o para mal…

-Muy bien, adelante-dijo Smith-. Que empiece la operación "Caperucita Roja".

-…sigo diciendo que ese nombre es ridículo…-murmuró Doppel, oculta en un callejón cercano, mirando desde una esquina cómo el objetivo avanzaba hacia donde se encontraba ella. Suspirando, envolvió su cuerpo con su larga melena blanca, cambiando rápidamente de forma. En el lugar en el que antes se encontraba la joven menuda de piel oscura, una Suu cubierta con su clásico chubasquero amarillo comprobaba que cada detalle de su apariencia estuviera en su sitio antes de salir de un salto a la calle.

Canturreando inocentemente, Doppel fingió que paseaba tranquilamente por la calle, ajena en un principio a la misteriosa figura que era en realidad su objetivo. Dando saltitos por la calle, se plantificó en medio mismo de esta y fijó sus ahora enormes ojos como esmeraldas en la desconocida.

Nada más aparecer ella, la desconocida se había detenido en el sitio. Sentía sus dos ojos fijos en los de ella, brillantes como el oro, y por un instante Doppel sintió un ligero atisbo de nervios al ver la intensidad de su mirada. Si a Doppel le había quedado alguna duda de que Suu era el objetivo de quien fuera esa mujer, entonces la atención que esta parecía tener sobre ella acabó de confirmar sus sospechas. Por lo menos, parecía que Smith no se había equivocado al respecto…

Dando un paso al frente, la mujer empezó a avanzar hacia ella, y Doppel sonrió por dentro. Había captado su atención, de eso no había la menor duda. Así pues, solo quedaba llevarla hacia la trampa.

Sonriendo y riendo inocentemente, la "Suu-falsa" empezó a alejarse por los callejones dando veloces saltitos, marcando un camino por el que rápidamente empezó a seguirla la misteriosa figura. Los pasos de esta habían empezado a acelerarse, ganando terreno y obligando a Doppel a acelerar ella también para así no caer presa de las garras de la extra-especie antes de tiempo.

De un salto, Doppel se subió a un muro y empezó a correr por el mismo, saltando de este al tejado de la casa de al lado y prosiguiendo su huida sin dilación. De este modo, se aseguraría de que su presa no la perdiera de vista, pero imposibilitándole el que la atrapara antes de que llegaran hasta donde Smith las esperaba con toda la artillería. Para mayor sorpresa de Doppel, pero, la mujer optó por no seguirla por la calle, saltando al muro como ella había hecho antes, y siguiéndola sin demasiada dificultad por los tejados de la ciudad. A diferencia de ella, parecía que su avance estaba resultando ser un tanto más pesado, ya que al aterrizar en el tejado de la casa este se agrietó bajo sus pies. Sus pasos sonaban pesados contra la superficie de la casa, pero a pesar de ello se movía con facilidad y su velocidad apenas se había visto afectada.

-Fiu… Es rápida-comentó Doppel, un tanto fastidiada. No le molestaba un desafío de vez en cuando, pero el que su presa pudiera seguirla tan fácilmente no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. Le gustaba cuando sus víctimas solo podían seguir la ruta que ella les permitía seguir, y que pudiera aguantarle el ritmo de aquella manera podía acabar muy mal si se despistaba. Bajando de nuevo a la calle, Doppel optó por correr apresuradamente hacia la trampa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al poco rato, Doppel llegó finalmente a su destino. Saltando desde lo alto de un muro, aterrizó sin demasiadas complicaciones en el vacío patio de un complejo en obras, un descampado con el esqueleto de lo que en un futuro sería un alto bloque de viviendas. Un enorme agujero cuadrado en el centro rodeado por altos pilares rectangulares aguardaba a que sus obreros introdujeran los cimientos que soportarían la obra en sí, con los andamios y bloques de hormigón delimitando lo que sería la fachada del edificio cuando estuviera acabada. Por el momento, ni un solo trabajador se encontraba en las inmediaciones, dejando las enormes máquinas de construcción y las pilas de ordenado material sin nadie que les diera uso o las moviera.

Avanzando por el ahora desierto descampado, Doppel saltó al hueco de la obra y fue descendiendo por los bloques de hormigón hasta llegar al suelo, donde siguió avanzado hasta llegar al centro mismo del lugar. Una vez allí, esperó pacientemente a que su presa apareciera y saltara tras de ella. En el momento en que descendiera, numerosos agentes que en esos momentos aguardaban escondidos aparecerían por todas partes con sus pistolas tranquilizantes y lanza-redes, rodeando a la sospechosa y dispuestos a dispararle toda su munición si esta intentaba escapar o resistirse. Doppel no correría peligro mientras se escondiera detrás de uno de los pilares, pero al pillar desprevenida a la otra, no conseguiría esta evitar que los dardos de los agentes la sedaran, y que las redes la atraparan para así poder capturarla finalmente.

Bueno… Realmente, el protocolo dictaminaba que primero debían darle la oportunidad de rendirse, pero… Después de todo, ya había demostrado ser bastante peligrosa. Tal vez no pasara nada por "disparar primero, y preguntar después".

Sonriendo ante la idea de ver su cara cuando se diera cuenta de que había caído en una emboscada, Doppel se preparó para revelar su engaño en cuanto apareciera la misteriosa extra-especie.

Y esperó…

Y esperó…

Y esperó…

Hmmm…que raro. Dada la poca distancia entre ambas, ya debería de haber aparecido. ¿Acaso le había dado esquinazo sin querer? No, era imposible. La había estado siguiendo de cerca hasta que llegaron a la obra. Era poco probable que la otra la hubiera podido perder de vista así como así. ¿Tal vez debiera regresar, asegurarse de que la otra no se hubiera despistado o algo? No, las órdenes eran llevarla hasta allí, y luego aguardar a la señal de Smith para…

La radio que traía consigo crepitó con urgencia, sacando a Doppel de sus pensamientos por un momento. Mientras vigilaba impaciente el borde del agujero (por el que ya debería de haber aparecido la otra extra-especie), Doppel cogió la radio y respondió.

-Aquí Doppel. No sé qué pasa, pero está claro que algo ha fallado. Tal vez deberíamos…

-Doppel, el objetivo ha desaparecido -dijo Smith a través de la radio. A juzgar por su tono de voz, parecía que la siempre calmada agente estaba bastante más intranquila que ella-. No lo entiendo… Estaba ahí, detrás de ti, y de repente…-Smith se quedó misteriosamente callada, provocando que Doppel mirara extrañada a su radio. De repente, la voz de Smith surgió de la radio con apremiante urgencia-. ¡Doppel, detrás de ti! ¡Está detrás de ti!

Una sombra oscureció el cuerpo de Doppel, quien abrió los ojos de la impresión nada más percibirla. Girándose rápidamente, apenas pudo dar un paso atrás antes de que la misteriosa figura la tomara por los hombros, atrapándola finalmente. De alguna manera, aquella mujer había conseguido meterse en la obra y colocarse a sus espaldas sin que Smith o Manako la vieran llegar. Lo que era más sorprendente, Doppel ni siquiera la había oído acercarse, lo cual debería de ser imposible. Si bien no lo parecía, las abismales como ella poseían unos desarrollados sentidos que les permitían presentir la cercanía de las personas en un radio determinado a su alrededor. De alguna forma, pero, aquella mujer había conseguido colarse en su campo de detección sin que Doppel la percibiera hasta que no se plantó a sus espaldas. Apretando los dientes, la joven doppler trató de librarse del férreo agarre de la otra mujer, pero era imposible. La fuerza que esta tenía era considerable, y pronto Doppel se encontró alzada en el aire mientras sus pies daban patadas como si quisieran regresar al suelo. La radio cayó de sus manos mientras oía la voz de Smith gritando su nombre, sin que Doppel pudiera hacer nada por responderle o recogerla.

Mientras Doppel trataba de liberarse sin mucho éxito, fue consciente de que los ambarinos ojos de la extra-especie parecían haber cambiado de color, tornándose de un verde brillante como si de dos pulidas esmeraldas se trataran. Sin embargo, sus preguntas al respecto se vieron interrumpidas cuando una veloz bala de goma fue a impactar con fuerza contra la cabeza de la extra-especie, que a pesar del fuerte golpe apenas pareció reaccionar a él. Doppel entendió que debía de tratarse de Manako, asistiéndola con su rifle, mas no parecía que sus disparos estuvieran causando daño alguno en aquella desconocida, ya que otros dos disparos hicieron blanco contra la capucha de aquella mujer sin que esta redujera lo más mínimo su agarre sobre Doppel. Cuando parecía que Manako había desistido ya de disparar a la misteriosa asaltante, un dardo anestésico salió volando por los aires y se clavó en el brazo de aquella mujer, reclamando por fin su atención. Sin soltar a Doppel, giró su cabeza hacia el pequeño dardo clavado en su brazo, el cual aparentemente cayó de su cuerpo por sí solo sin que esta pareciera afectada por la carga anestésica que le había inoculado. Curiosamente, sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados otra vez. ¿Qué clase de extra-especie cambiaba de color de ojos así como así?

Sin que hubiera mostrado efecto alguno por los ataques de la joven cíclope, la misteriosa extra-especie giro su cabeza en dirección a donde habían venido los disparos, un cercano bloque de pisos desde el cual Manako había estado vigilando la situación hasta que valoró que la seguridad de su compañera se encontraba en entredicho. Gracias a su mejorada visión, Manako alcanzó a ver cómo Doppel batallaba en las manos de quien fuera aquella mujer por liberarse… y como esta parecía haber empezado a tomar aire, si la crecida de su zona pectoral servía como indicador. Lentamente, de un modo casi imperceptible, aquella zona del cuerpo de la sospechosa empezó a crecer hasta que pronto la gabardina pareció que iba a estallar, incapaz de seguir conteniendo la crecida del cuerpo de su interior. Su instinto la hizo responder antes que su mente entendiera siquiera que era lo que se proponía aquella extraña, por curioso que pudiera parecer tan peculiar fenómeno, y rápidamente se dispuso a abandonar su puesto en busca de una nueva zona desde la que disparar.

Fue rápida, pero no lo suficiente.

Más rápido de lo que Doppel y Manako alcanzaron a ver, un fino rayo líquido salió disparado a gran velocidad desde las profundidades de la capucha de la extra-especie, atravesando en un instante el espacio entre la obra y el edificio en el que se resguardaba Manako. Semejante al impacto de un cañonazo, el poderoso chorro atravesó las duras paredes de hormigón del edificio y se abrió camino hasta el otro lado, destruyendo parte de la fachada y abriendo un boquete que levantó una densa nube de polvo y escombros.

A pesar de su nefasta situación, Doppel había presenciado anonadada todo el suceso, y solo podía pensar en si Manako habría conseguido salir a tiempo o no del edificio. Aquel disparo de la extra-especie había destrozado como si nada el escondite de su amiga, y a juzgar por la intensidad del mismo, el que hubiera salido herida de no haber podido escapar a tiempo era un algo bastante probable. Incapaz de alcanzar su radio para tratar de ponerse en contacto con ella, se vio obligada a rezar porque Manako hubiera conseguido ver venir el ataque y hubiera podido parapetarse al menos, evitando al menos que su cuerpo acabara igual de destrozado que el edificio.

-Tú, maldita…-gruñó Doppel, centrando nuevamente su atención en aquella que había osado atacar a Manako. Parecía que el oír la voz real de Doppel había sorprendido a la extra-especie, ya que su atención volvió a centrarse en ella. Transformando rápidamente su cuerpo en una espantosa criatura de rasgos indescriptibles con el que pretendió desgarrar la mente de su agresora, Doppel se liberó de las garras que la mantenían presa y lanzó una patada contra el rostro de la sospechosa aprovechando la confusión. Si bien consiguió pillarla desprevenida, la joven cambia formas comprobó sorprendida que el rostro de aquella mujer era mucho más duro de lo que se había esperado, ya que su golpe le rebotó como si hubiera intentado patear una roca. Además, no parecía haber reaccionado a su terrorífica transformación, lo cual la sorprendió más aún que el que su patada no le hubiera hecho nada.

Sin perder un instante, Doppel volvió a su aspecto humanoide habitual y aterrizó en el suelo sin más percances, echando a correr y regresando al límite de la obra, donde esperaba poder huir de su objetivo mientras el resto de agentes llevaban a cabo la siguiente parte del plan. Por mucha rabia que le diera el no poder vengar personalmente a Manako, no era tan estúpida como para luchar una batalla que no sabía si ganaría o no. Sus poderes no servían de mucho en combate directo, y en vista de que ni siquiera parecía ser capaz de asustarla con sus transformaciones, prefería no correr riesgos innecesarios. Además, mientras atraparan a esa desgraciada, siempre tendría la opción de hacérselo pagar de una forma u otra.

Apareciendo por todas partes alrededor del hueco de la obra, varios agentes con trajes acolchados apuntaron todos a una con sus lanza-redes y escudos antidisturbios a la misteriosa extra-especie sin que esta hiciera el menor gesto de apartarse o cubrirse. Doppel, escalando hasta el límite del hueco, observó extrañada el curioso comportamiento de la desconocida. Era como si el hecho de haberse equivocado de objetivo y el verse emboscada apenas la preocupara, puesto que todavía tenía que mostrar reacción alguna desde que liberó aquel poderoso ataque.

-¡Atención, le habla el Escuadrón de Seguridad del Intercambio Cultural! ¡A raíz de diversos testimonios y las pruebas recopiladas sobre sus recientes acciones, se ha determinado que se encuentra en el país de forma ilegal y ha sido clasificada como extra-especie peligrosa! ¡Ponga las manos donde podamos verlas, y no intente resistirse! ¡Nuestros agentes tienen orden de abrir fuego para aprehenderla si se diera la necesidad! ¡Este será el único aviso!-dijo a través de un megáfono una de los agentes, observando detenidamente a la extra-especie del agujero. A pesar de los numerosos agentes de la zona, de todo el despliegue de armamento dispuesto para atraparla, y de su desigual situación, parecía que a la extra-especie no le preocupaba en absoluto, ya que se limitó a observarles inmóvil desde su posición con sus brillantes ojos ambarinos.

Mientras los agentes aprehendían a la sospechosa, Doppel se acercó rápidamente a otro agente y tomó su radio. Con tanta gente ocupándose de la sospechosa, su mente pasó rápidamente a preocuparse nuevamente por la situación de Manako, cuya frecuencia se apresuró a sintonizar.

-¡Manako, aquí Doppel! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó apresurada. Sus generalmente calmadas y burlescas facciones apenas podían ocultar el profundo grado de preocupación que sentía en esos momentos, sintiendo cada segundo que la radio permaneció en silencio como si de una eternidad se tratara. Solo la estática salía del pequeño aparato, en lugar de la voz de su dulce amiga-. ¡Manako, maldita sea, dime algo!

Pasado medio minuto de tenso silencio, la mujer del megáfono volvió a hablarle a la sospechosa-. ¡Se lo hemos advertido, pero no nos deja otra opción que inmovilizarla por su seguridad y la nuestra! ¡No oponga resistencia, y no complique más su situación!

Mientras la orden era transmitida a todos los agentes con lanza-redes, Doppel no pudo sino mirar muerta de preocupación al derruido piso en el que se encontraba su amiga. Varios agentes habían corrido a socorrerla nada más ver el ataque, y solo su deseo de venganza contra quien se había atrevido a atacar a su amiga le impedía salir de allí a toda prisa para unirse a ellos. Volviendo al borde del agujero, centró su firme mirada de dorados iris en el cuerpo de la sospechosa, quien seguía en la misma posición como si de una estatua se tratara. Se le hacía difícil imaginarse qué debía de ser lo que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza en esos instantes, ya que no parecía que fuera a echar a correr precisamente ni parecía que quisiera hablar o decirles nada a los demás agentes de MON. Con los lanza-redes cargados y apuntando a su objetivo, parecía que dentro de no mucho fueran a abrir fuego contra ella y a atraparla de una vez por todas. Un círculo de agentes con escudos rodeaba el perímetro del agujero, listos para rechazar cualquier cosa que la extra-especie les disparara, y para evitar que intentara abrirse paso hacia el exterior.

Todo parecía bajo control. De un momento a otro, atraparían a esa desgraciada y se encargaría personalmente de destrozarle un poco la mente por lo que le había hecho a Manako antes de entregársela a Smith. Así pues… ¿por qué sentía Doppel que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder?

-¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Pasaremos a utilizar la fuerza para reducirla!-anunció la agente, en vista de que la extra-especie todavía tenía que reaccionar a sus avisos-. ¡A todas las unidades, listas para abrir fuego!

Los agentes armados con los lanza-redes dieron un paso al frente, adelantando a sus compañeros con los escudos. Con sincronización casi robótica, apuntaron al unísono a la extra-especie mientras sus dedos se apoyaban en sus respectivos gatillos.

Abajo, en el agujero, los ojos de la extra-especie cambiaron del amarillo anterior a un intenso rojo como la sangre. Solo Doppel, gracias a sus precisos sentidos, fue consciente de que, de alguna manera, la extra-especie acababa de realizar su propia jugada.

-¡Fueg…!-alcanzó a ordenar la agente, cuando algo la sorprendió lo bastante como para no abrir fuego. Ante sus ojos, la extraña sospechosa…había empezado a encogerse. No es que su tamaño hubiera empezado a menguar, sino tan solo su altura. Su larga gabardina empezó a arrugarse en el suelo a medida que el cuerpo de la sospechosa parecía desaparecer como por arte de magia. Algunos de los agentes más experimentados reaccionaron de inmediato y salieron de su estupor lo bastante rápido como para disparar sus armas, lanzando las pesadas redes contra la extra-especie en un intento desesperado por detenerla, pero fue en vano. Para cuando la avalancha de redes cayó donde antes había estado la misteriosa fugitiva, solo consiguieron atrapar a su gabardina, aplastada y vacía en el polvoriento suelo.

...

La confusión se propagó por las mentes de todos cuantos habían alcanzado a presenciar el peculiar fenómeno, pero tal vez la más sorprendida fuera la propia Smith. En cuanto vio lo que aquella mujer le había hecho a su monocular agente, había ordenado a cuantos efectivos tenían en reserva que estrecharan el círculo en torno a la sospechosa, ordenando también a su conductor de turno que emprendiera la marcha hacia el bloque de pisos para asistir en el rescate de Manako. Había creído que su plan cubría cualquier posible acción que pudiera realizar la sospechosa, ya fuera para huir o para pelear, pero la verdad era que no había contado con que acabaría tan fácilmente con su tiradora, para luego simplemente desvanecerse en el aire. Sus agentes en la furgoneta repasaban una y otra vez los monitores mientras intentaban averiguar al paradero de la extra-especie desaparecida, gritando instrucciones y reclamando informes de situación a sus compañeros en el terreno. Por mucho que repasaban la zona y vigilaban cada rincón del lugar, no conseguían dar con ella. Había…desaparecido.

Pinzándose el puente de la nariz, Smith se obligó a si misma a calmarse un momento. No tenía sentido que se dejara llevar por la ira al ver cómo Manako era aparentemente abatida, frustrarse al ver como la responsable se escurría entre sus dedos, o maldecir su mala suerte. Tenía que calmarse, pensar con tranquilidad, y usar la lógica para resolver aquella situación. Presentar los hechos, razonas las respuestas, y hallar la verdad tras aquel espinoso asunto: esas eran las claves para resolver cualquier situación y acabar con toda amenaza que se interpusiera en su camino. Tomó aire, expiró, y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café. La familiaridad del cafeinado líquido contra su lengua la calmó lo bastante como para poder pensar con un poco más de claridad.

Lo primero era lo primero: no había sido magia. Si algo tenía más que claro, era que ninguna de las extra-especies conocidas era capaz de usar lo que comúnmente se consideraba "magia". Poseían habilidades sobrehumanas, cierto, y eran capaces de hacer cosas que mucha gente catalogaría como "sobrenaturales" en muchos casos, pero todas y cada una de sus capacidades tenían una explicación razonable y deducible mediante simple observación y trabajo de laboratorio. La fuerza desproporcionada de los orcos y los onis, la capacidad de vuelo de las arpías, e incluso la aparente inmortalidad de los zombies eran habilidades que se podían estudiar y entender sin incluir el concepto de una energía arcana que moldeaba el espacio y el tiempo según la voluntad de algún hechicero o hechicera. Así pues, lo que acababan de presenciar era una de las capacidades de la extra-especie, seguramente la misma que había utilizado antes para aparecer detrás de Doppel cuando la atrajeron con la farsa anterior. Si tan solo hubiera dispuesto más cámaras de vigilancia… Si tan solo se hubiera asegurado de cubrir todos los posibles ángulos…

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Smith se obligó a dejarse de recriminaciones y reproches. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lamentarse por lo que hubiera podido ser tan solo le distraería de lo que tenía que hacer en el presente, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse en esos momentos. Se lo debía a las personas que confiaban en ella, a su equipo, y a sí misma.

Observando el monitor, Smith vio que Doppel y varios de sus agentes se habían apresurado a bajar al agujero de la obra, apartando las redes hasta llegar a la gabardina de la extra-especie. En esos momentos, tal vez examinar la última localización de la sospechosa fuera su única forma de averiguar lo sucedido.

-Doppel, aquí Smith-dijo esta, tomando su radio-. ¿Ves algo que explique lo sucedido?

...

-No lo sé. En seguida te diré algo-respondió Doppel, observando la arrugada prenda. No parecía nada del otro mundo, gastada y sucia como si la hubieran encontrado en la basura, y no le aportó nada nuevo que explicara a donde había ido la sospechosa.

Tomando la prenda, Doppel pensó en registrar los bolsillos de esta, por si contenían algo que les sirviera para localizar su ubicación o descubrir su identidad, cuando de repente se fijó en algo en lo que hasta el momento no había reparado. Había algo en el suelo que la gabardina había ocultado al caerse, algo que llamó la atención de Doppel dado que era la única cosa que tal vez explicara lo que acababa de pasar.

-Smith, tengo algo-dijo Doppel, sin perderlo de vista-. Creo que ya sé a qué nos enfrentamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabes?-respondió sorprendida Smith.

-Sí, estoy segura-dijo Doppel-. Es una…

Una fuerte sacudida hizo temblar la obra al completo, desequilibrando a los numerosos agentes que en ella se encontraban y derribándolos al no haberse esperado el repentino temblor. Semejantes a los pasos de un gigante al caminar, el suelo tembló y se sacudió por doquier, el estruendo de cada impacto resonando por la zona y retumbando en los cuerpos de aquellos a los que afectaba. Doppel, al igual que sus compañeros, acabó cayendo al suelo y soltando su radio, que cayó de igual modo dando vueltas al suelo. Confundidos, intentaron ponerse en pie una vez más, pero el temblor volvió a reverberar por la zona con la misma intensidad, agrietando el duro cemento y derribando una vez más a los agentes que por la obra se encontraban.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿¡Qué sucede ahora!?-quiso saber Doppel, tratando de recuperar su equilibrio mientras miraba a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar así la causa de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Se trataba acaso de un terremoto? Tal vez lo fuera, considerando el país en el que estaban, pero le extrañaba la intensidad y la brevedad de las vibraciones. Más bien parecía…

Fue entonces cuando Doppel empezó a oír los gritos.

Alzando la mirada, su atención se fijó en los hombres que aún rodeaban el agujero, los cuales parecían huir de algo al tiempo que… salían volando por los aires. Dos de sus compañeros salieron despedidos entre gritos al agujero en el que Doppel se encontraba, cayendo una distancia considerable que podría haberles ocasionado graves heridas de no haber reaccionado como ella lo hizo, atrapándolos en el aire con su larga melena.

-¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué está pasando?-les preguntó. A pesar de haberlos protegido de la caída, parecía que algo les había golpeado con mucha fuerza.

-No…lo sé-consiguió decir uno de los agentes-. Fue todo… tan…rápido. Solo vi algo… que nos golpeaba, y luego… ¡Ugh!

Si bien aquellos hombres no significaban lo mismo para Doppel que las chicas de MON, eran compañeros leales junto a los que había combatido en numerosas ocasiones. Verlos así de heridos no hizo otra cosa que no fuera aumentar su decisión de llevar a la responsable de todo aquello ante la justicia.

-¡Vosotros, ocupaos de ellos!-ordenó Doppel a los demás agentes. Sin perder un instante, se apresuró a salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible, escuchando el jaleo que estaban montando allí arriba entre golpes, gritos y disparos. La tierra seguía sacudiéndose violentamente, lo cual no facilitaba precisamente su tarea de salir del agujero, pero Doppel consiguió llegar hasta el borde sin caerse ni una sola vez.

Una vez salió, el espectáculo que la recibió la dejó muy sorprendida. Habían pasado tal vez solo unos pocos minutos desde que volvió a bajar al agujero, y el paisaje había cambiado drásticamente en ese breve período de tiempo. La obra parecía derrumbarse por momentos, con sus vigas y paredes cayéndose ante las intensas sacudidas que recorrían al lugar como si de un verdadero terremoto se tratara. La tierra se agrietaba y se hundía, tragándose a los pobres agentes que trataban de recuperar el equilibrio y escapar, solo para ver cómo su ruta de escape se destruía bajo sus pies. De estos agujeros en el suelo salían unas extrañas formas sinuosas, semejantes a grisáceos brazos que brotaban del suelo y se agitaban como tentáculos dotados de vida propia, que caían con gran potencia contra el suelo y contribuían a la destrucción del solar, al tiempo que atrapaban a los espantados agentes y los lanzaban por los aires o los golpeaban.

En medio de todo aquel caos y confusión, un nuevo temblor anuncio la explosión a la cual sucedió la aparición de algo que acabó de helarle la sangre en las venas a Doppel. Justo en el límite de la obra, alzándose varios metros por encima del suelo a través de una nube de polvo y cascotes voladores, se encontraba otro brazo de oscura apariencia que parecía haber brotado del suelo a través de la dura roca, decenas de veces más grande e imponente que el resto, con su enorme mano abierta de par en par. Semejante a una descomunal secuoya, el brazo se alzaba monumental y majestuoso en el aire, y al igual que un árbol, la gigantesca extremidad empezó a caer sobre ellos rígido y recto como una vara, obligando a cuantos agentes habían conseguido ponerse en pie a apartarse para no ser aplastados como moscas. Atrapando a los más rezagados con su cabello, Doppel trató de huir de allí también mientras observaba alarmada cómo la mano parecía agrandarse a medida que caía hacia el suelo.

Con una estruendosa palmada que todos sintieron como una explosión, la mano impactó contra el suelo, sacudiéndolo con una intensidad que dejaba en evidencia a los temblores previos. El cemento y la tierra se hundieron como si estuvieran hechos de gelatina, quebrados en mil pedazos mientras los cuerpos de cuantos tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse cerca salían volando por los aires debido al brutal choque y a la presión del aire generado. Incluso Doppel, a pesar de haberse distanciado considerablemente de la zona de impacto, no pudo evitar salir despedida y chocar violentamente contra un pilar, su visión borrosa y sus sentidos embotonados por el impacto.

A duras penas podía la aturdida cambia-formas ver las formas de los agentes cercanos a ella, igual de dañados por el impacto mientras gruñían y se retorcían lastimosamente en el sitio, algunos intentando inútilmente de ponerse en pie otra vez. A lo lejos, creyó oír los gritos de quienes aún trataban de resistir su peligrosa situación, corriendo de aquí para allá al tiempo que intentaban rescatar a sus compañeros y combatir a aquellas cosas. Más de aquellas enormes manos habían empezado a brotar del suelo, cayendo pesadamente contra los agentes y provocando estallidos y gritos con cada sacudida, mientras el descomunal brazo que acababa de destrozarlo todo en su camino volvía a alzarse lentamente.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Doppel trató de ponerse en pie, solo para ver cómo el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a temblar con mayor intensidad, y cómo numerosas grietas empezaban a brotar en el duro cemento. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al entender lo que estaba a punto de suceder. " _Esto…va a doler"_ pensó nerviosa Doppel, al tiempo que trataba de arrastrarse de allí para evitar el ataque. No consiguió apartarse a tiempo.

Cual erupción de un volcán, el enorme apéndice que acababa de brotar del suelo apareció en la obra mientras lanzaba por los aires la tierra y el cemento que hasta el momento lo habían aprisionado. Doppel, la más cercana al epicentro, salió despedida mientras daba vueltas por los aires, tratando de espabilar su mente lo bastante como para aterrizar sin hacerse mucho daño. Antes de impactar contra el suelo, pero, sintió como dos fuertes brazos la atrapaban en pleno vuelo, provocando que la cambia-formas mirara a su salvadora con genuina sorpresa.

\- ¡Te tengo! -exclamó Tionisia, mirando con alivio a su compañera.

\- ¡Tio! Gracias por el rescate, compañera- respondió con una sonrisa Doppel, saltando de los brazos de la gentil oni hasta el suelo. A pesar de su certero rescate, la dura armadura que cubría su cuerpo había hecho que Doppel se resintiera un poco con el abrupto aterrizaje, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estrellarse contra el suelo, ¿no?

\- ¡Esto es una locura! ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Tenemos noticias del cuartel general? ¿Y Manako?

\- Han pedido refuerzos, pero tardaran en llegar. Depende de nosotras hasta que lleguen-explicó Tio, observando con determinación los enormes brazos que no dejaban de caer a su alrededor. Luego, su mirada pareció entristecerse al responder a la segunda pregunta de Doppel-. Y Manako… Sigue con vida, pero… pero…

La respuesta de la gentil giganta provocó que Doppel sintiera como si alguien le estrujara el corazón, tanto por el mensaje implícito como por el atisbo de las lágrimas que Tionishia estaba a punto de derramar. La aliviaba saber que Manako había sobrevivido al ataque de la extra-especie, pero a juzgar por la reacción de su compañera, no debía de haberlo conseguido en muy buenas condiciones.

-Tranquila. Manako es más fuerte de lo que parece. Algo así no podrá con ella-la tranquilizó Doppel, posando su diminuta mano en el cuerpo de Tio. Parecía extraño que alguien como Tio tuviera que ser consolada por alguien con tanta diferencia de altura como Doppel, pero el carácter de la joven oni nada tenía que ver con su especie o fuerza. Ella era alguien gentil y amable que jamás disfrutaba al hacer daño a la gente, ni siquiera a los criminales a los que apresaba junto a sus amigas. Ella prefería dedicar su fuerza a apoyar a los demás, a hacer lo que estos no podían, y siempre que se había visto obligada a combatir, lo había hecho con la mayor de las penas.

Las palabras de Doppel consiguieron animar un poco a Tio, lo suficiente como para que se limpiara las lágrimas y lograra sonreírle a su amiga. Ella también pensaba lo mismo, y a pesar de su nefasta situación, sabía que podía confiar en que Manako saldría de esa y podrían volver a trabajar juntas como hasta el momento.

\- ¡Sí, tienes razón!-exclamó Tio, alzándose cuan alta era-. Tú déjamelo a mí. Si se trata de una cuestión de fuerza…-dijo Tio, viendo como la gigantesca mano de antes empezaba a caer sobre ellas una vez más. En lugar de apartarse, pero, la gigantesca agente de MON se limitó a atrapar la mano con las suyas antes de que pudiera aplastarlas, agrietando el suelo bajo sus pies debido a su monumental peso, pero sin que pudiera continuar con su descenso-… ¡TIO-CHAN NO PERDERÁ CONTRA NADIE!

Una vez más, Doppel no pudo sino admirar el poder que escondía la amable oni tras su afable sonrisa. Capaz de correr y actuar como una inocente niña cuando veía un puesto de helados, pero capaz a su vez de levantar dicho puesto con una sola mano sin que le supusiera esfuerzo alguno, Tio la sorprendía una vez más con su portentosa fuerza. Aquel brazo era lo bastante pesado como para aplastar con facilidad el suelo de cemento y mandar a volar a quienes tuvieran la desgracia de encontrarse cerca, pero Tio parecía poder sostenerlo sobre su cabeza al tiempo que evitaba que siguiera moviéndose, sujetando los dedos de aquel apéndice con sus manos desnudas e impidiendo que se alejara de allí. No por nada era la fuerza bruta del equipo.

Con un grito de ánimo, Tio consiguió lanzar el brazo entero para un lado, estrellándolo con fuerza contra uno de los pilares de la obra. El enorme apéndice impactó contra el duro hormigón de la estructura y lo aplastó, perdiendo fuerzas y estabilidad en su forma, hasta que de repente estalló con un viscoso efecto sonoro al tiempo que el líquido material que lo formaba salpicaba cada superficie cercana a él. De inmediato, otro brazo más pequeño apareció para continuar el inacabado trabajo de su predecesor, pero no tuvo mucha más suerte, ya que un solo puñetazo de la gentil ogresa bastó para rechazarlo y provocar que se deshiciera antes incluso de que llegara a tocar el suelo. Gruesas gotas del material que lo había formado momentos antes cayeron como lluvia desde el cielo, una de ellas impactando en la mejilla de una sorprendida Doppel, que con curiosidad y cierta reticencia decidió probar un poco de aquella sustancia. Tal vez le permitiera confirmar sus sospechas en referencia a la identidad de su atacante.

Los ojos de la cambia-formas se abrieron de par en par al identificar aquella sustancia. Ya no había ninguna duda.

Antes de que pudiera exteriorizar sus sospechas, un nuevo suceso reclamó su atención. Parecía que las recientes victorias de Tio a la hora de rechazar los ataques de los brazos había atraído la atención de los demás apéndices, que como dotados de un mismo pensamiento habían decidido centrar todas sus fuerzas y energía en atacar a Tio, ignorando por completo al resto de agentes en la zona. Cual avalancha de golpes, las enormes manos cayeron sobre la ogresa en un intento de aplastarla, obligándola a cubrirse la cabeza y el cuerpo con los brazos para evitar sufrir graves daños. A pesar de todo, Tio parecía incapaz de contratacar al verse centrada completamente en la defensa, y poco a poco empezó a ceder terreno ante el incesante asalto de su atacante.

-¡Ah! ¡Ugh…! ¡Ay!-exclamaba Tio, que a pesar de las protecciones de su armadura, sentía el impacto de cada uno de aquellos brazos como si de un mazazo se tratara. Había conseguido rechazar a uno o dos con éxito, pero simplemente había demasiados de ellos en esos momentos y no conseguía ver ninguna apertura que aprovechar para rechazarlos-. ¡Son…demasiados! ¡No…puedo…!

-¡Tio, resiste!-la urgió Doppel, aprovechando que la atención de los brazos se centraba en ella para salir de allí corriendo. Lejos de huir, pero, Doppel tenía otro plan en mente-. ¡Tengo una idea de cómo podemos vencer, pero tienes que aguantar un par de minutos! ¿Podrás hacerlo?

A pesar de su tensa situación, y del creciente dolor en sus brazos ante tan avasallador bombardeo, Tio consiguió dedicarle a su amiga una sincera sonrisa de confirmación. Conocía a su compañera lo bastante como para saber que cual fuera el plan que tuviera en mente seguramente fuera a funcionar, de manera que tan solo le quedaba confiar en ella y resistir hasta que fuera a salvarla. Ni por un solo instante pensó que tal vez esta la hubiera abandonado, aprovechando la situación para salvar su propio pellejo a costa de ella, y con renovado vigor Tionishia se esforzó por acatar la petición de su amiga y resistir sin ceder más terreno.

Gruñendo del esfuerzo, Tio afianzó ambos pies en el suelo y empezó a empujar, obligando a los brazos a permanecer en su sitio mientras sus golpes seguían lloviéndole encima como si pretendieran aplastarla contra el suelo. A pesar de los golpes, a pesar del dolor, a pesar del cansancio… Tionishia resistió en el sitio. Gruesas gotas de sudor perlaban su piel morena, y a medida que las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lentamente sin que ella fuera consciente de ello, Tio empezó a sentir cómo la creciente carga de sus brazos comenzaba a superar la resistencia que estos poseían. Caían y caían, golpeaban y golpeaban, un incesante repiqueteo con la intensidad de una andanada de cañonazos, todos impactando contra una joven ogresa que parecía enana en comparación con las formas que pretendían aplastarla. En otras circunstancias, Tio hubiera sido capaz de levantar más de media tonelada sin mucho esfuerzo, pero la fuerza con la que aquellos brazos arremetían contra ella había agotado lenta y constantemente sus fuerzas, debilitando sus brazos y resquebrajando su defensa por momentos. Dentro de no mucho, si la situación no cambiaba, Tionishia se vería obligada a bajar los brazos, y sus asaltantes finalmente alcanzarían a golpearla.

Hincando una rodilla, Tio sintió cómo su defensa comenzaba a flaquear. Sus brazos le ardían por el tremendo esfuerzo que estaban tratando de realizar, si bien su férrea voluntad los mantenía en su sitio a pesar del cansancio y el dolor. Se sentía desfallecer, y su mente no veía otro futuro para ella que no fuera el de ser aplastada por aquellos brazos si Doppel no aparecía pronto para ayudarla. ¿Pero qué podía hacer su amiga contra aquellas cosas? No era la más fuerte de MON, ni poseía otras habilidades que no fueran su cambio de forma y la agilidad con la que se movía por entre los obstáculos. Ninguna de esas capacidades la salvaría en la situación en la que se encontraba, por lo que debía de tener algún otro plan en mente para haberle pedido que resistiera en su sitio. No tenía ni idea de cuál podía ser, pero…

-…sea…lo que sea…Doppel-chan…-musitó Tionishia, pugnando por evitar que el peso de aquellos monstruosos apéndices la aplastara contra el suelo-… ¡hazlo ya!

-¡Entendido!-exclamó una voz, apareciendo por detrás de Tionishia, la cual consiguió reconocer a su dueña a pesar de no poder verla. Su tenso rostro consiguió esbozar una sonrisa de alivio y esperanza a pesar del asedio al que su cuerpo se veía sometido.

Avanzando rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de su casi vencida compañera, Doppel regresó como le había prometido a Tionishia, con el plan que había urdido puesto en marcha. Dicho plan consistía principalmente en disparar las armas que en sus manos y pelo cargaba, cuatro fusiles de asalto Howa Tipo 89 que había conseguido requisar a varios agente de MON demasiado heridos como para dispararlos ellos mismos, a los brazos que amenazaban con dañar a su querida y gigantesca amiga. No era un plan muy enrevesado, y parecía aburrido en comparación con los complejos tejemanejes que la burlesca cambia-formas solía urdir en sus bromas y trampas, pero…

Tio necesitaba su ayuda.

Cual protagonista de película de acción, la pequeña Doppel siguió avanzando sin miedo mientras disparaba ráfaga tras ráfaga contra los enormes constructos líquidos. Su larga melena, usualmente enrollada entorno a su pelo, parecía sostener como si de alguna clase de androide del futuro se tratara los tres fusiles extra que la cambia-formas portaba, disparándolos en la misma dirección y aunando su estruendoso repiqueteo y su incesante fuego de metal y muerte al estruendo de su alrededor. Su puntería dejaba un poco que desear, puesto que al no usar casi nunca armas de fuego, el retroceso y el peso del arma molestaban enormemente a los finos brazos de Doppel, que sin embargo se forzó por apuntar lo mejor que pudo para que las balas volaran en dirección a su objetivo. A pesar de varias fallas, la gran mayoría de proyectiles encontraron su objetivo al final de su recorrido, golpeando con variable precisión los brazos que sin cesar habían estado hostigando a Tionishia.

Si bien cabría esperar que tan inefectivo ataque apenas repercutiera algo en el ataque de aquellos brazos, parecía que los pequeños proyectiles que habían acabado enterrándose en estos les habían hecho mucho más daño del esperado. Deteniéndose casi al mismo tiempo que las balas los golpeaban, los brazos dañados empezaron a retroceder y a retorcerse, aumentando su bamboleo en intensidad a medida que Doppel los llenaba con cada vez más proyectiles. Una extraña masa de burbujas empezó a formarse en el interior de aquellos brazos, expandiéndose por su interior y deformando sus antes rígidas estructuras hasta que pronto su organismo al completo comenzó a fallar. Gruesas gotas espumosas llovían desde ellos hasta el suelo, donde reposaban inmóviles y desprovistas de vida mientras el resto del cuerpo se retorcía y retrocedía. Mientras Tionishia contemplaba tan extraño suceso con confusión, Doppel lo observó con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

-Lo sabía-declaró, alcanzando finalmente a su compañera. Con algo de esfuerzo, alzó el pesado fusil de asalto y lo apoyó en su hombro, obligándola a torcerse un tanto hacia ese lado debido al peso del arma-. Justo lo que me imaginaba…

-¿Qué les ocurre, Doppel-chan?-preguntó confundida Tio. No entendía cómo unas simples balas podían causar semejante efecto en aquellas cosas, pero parecía que lo que fuera que Doppel les hubiera hecho estaba funcionando-. Se están… ¿derritiendo?

-Nah, más bien se están "dispersando"-explicó Doppel, sacando el cargador de su arma. A continuación, tomó otro que llevaba oculto en su larga melena, y lo sostuvo para que su compañera pudiera ver la singular carga que portaba-. Polímero de absorción. Es el mismo que se utilizó cuando ocurrió todo aquello de Suu y la slime negra.- Con presteza, Doppel se apresuró a recargar sus armas y disparó varias salvas más de balas a los brazos que aún quedaban, varios de los cuales acabaron por caer finalmente al suelo entre nubes de burbujas mientras el resto seguían retirándose. Gracias a las numerosas armas que portaba, su aluvión de disparos no se vio interrumpido a pesar de las pausas para recargar-. Smith pensó que sería buena idea invertir en otros tipos de munición, por si ocurría el caso que nos topáramos con una extra-especie contra la cual nuestras balas de goma no le hicieran efecto.

-Ya veo-dijo Tionishia, sorprendida. No sabía que su unidad contara con semejante especificidad de armamento, y la aliviaba que Smith hubiera decidido tomar esa decisión cuando lo hizo. De no haber estado preparadas…-. Pero… eso significa que…

-Sí, en efecto-dijo Doppel, observando cómo los brazos sobrantes se replegaban y volvían al interior de la tierra. Por doquier, los demás brazos que aún se encontraban repartidos por los restos ruinosos de la obra se apresuraron a seguir su ejemplo, devolviendo a la calma el agitado lugar y dando un breve respiro a cuantos habían sufrido en sus propias carnes el terrorífico ataque de aquella desconocida-. No pude confirmar mis sospechas hasta que no probé el líquido del cual están formados esos brazos: limo-explicó Doppel, mientras aguardaba con sus armas preparadas a que la extra-especie hiciera acto de presencia.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Tan pronto como la calma regresó a la obra, un nuevo temblor empezó a sacudirla de pies a cabeza, resquebrajando nuevamente el suelo y poniendo en alerta a cuantos habían creído que lo peor ya había pasado. Mientras los agentes restantes que aún conservaban su consciencia se rearmaban y gritaban instrucciones para movilizarse en respuesta a la amenaza que se encontraba cerniéndose sobre ellos, la atención de Tionishia y Doppel se centró en la descartada gabardina de la extra-especie, la cual había caído en medio de la obra después de que Doppel la dejara caer en medio de toda aquella confusión. Las grietas y temblores parecían converger sobre aquella prenda, que permanecía inmóvil y desprovista de toda vida sobre el duro suelo de cemento.

-No existen extra-especies que puedan controlar telepáticamente el agua, por lo que todo apuntaba a una única posibilidad- siguió diciendo Doppel, apuntando con su arma a la prenda de ropa impermeable. Ante la asombrada y firme respectivamente mirada de Tionishia y Doppel, la gabardina pareció cobrar vida de repente, ya que empezó a moverse y a alzarse del suelo aparentemente por sí sola-. Tio… Nuestra oponente es una slime.

Dicha slime apareció nuevamente ante la pareja de agentes de MON, llenando una vez más con su cuerpo la oscura prenda de ropa, y respondiendo con su mirada de brillantes ojos rojos a las acusatorias miradas de la ogresa y la cambia formas. No parecía que la visión de aquella arma apuntándola directamente la alarmara más que cuando los demás agentes de MON trataron de capturarla, pero la recién descubierta slime se mantuvo en su sitio sin moverse, casi como si se hubiera rendido.

-¿Una…slime?-preguntó Tio. Entendía el razonamiento de su amiga, pero el comportamiento exhibido por la sospechosa hasta el momento no se parecía mucho a lo que sabían de las slimes. Menos en caso de amenaza directa, las slimes no eran propicias a ataques de la magnitud que se encontraban sufriendo en esos instantes, y desde luego no peleaban de la manera que lo hacía aquella mujer. Las slimes, por norma general, preferían seguir la estrategia de utilizar su viscoso cuerpo para envolver a sus presas y asfixiarlas antes de absorberlas. Aquella mujer, pero, había optado por una estrategia totalmente diferente, algo para lo cual ninguno de los agentes de MON había estado preparado.

-Todo encaja: ropa impermeable, cuerpo acuoso… Incluso el ataque que usó contra Manako podría haber sido un rayo de agua disparada a alta presión, algo que las slimes pueden usar para defenderse.

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo lo supiste antes?

-¿Recuerdas cuando desapareció ante nuestros propios ojos en la obra? Examiné la zona bajo la gabardina, y encontré una pequeña grieta con restos de limo-dijo Doppel-. Deduje que debía de haberse ido por ahí, y solo conozco a una especie de monstruo capaz de moverse con facilidad por pequeños agujeros y conductos…

-Las slimes-sentenció Tionishia, mirando con renovado valor a su atacante. El conocer la identidad de la misma, y por ende sus características y puntos débiles, le facilitaba la tarea de pensar en cómo derrotarla, y le daba esperanzas al saber que no se trataba de algo a lo que no se hubieran enfrentado antes-. Tienes razón. Tiene que ser eso. Pero…

-¿Hmm?-murmuró Doppel, mirando de reojo a su compañera. Algo parecía preocuparla.

-Ese rayo de agua… ¿De dónde ha sacado el agua necesaria para dispararlo?-preguntó Tionishia, entre preocupada y confundida-. Es decir… ¿cómo lo puede hacer ella, si es tan pequeña?

Y por tercera o cuarta vez aquel día, Doppel se quedó sin palabras. La emoción del combate y la rapidez con la que tuvo que pensar una manera de salvar a su amiga la habían llevado a obviar preguntas que tal vez debería de haberse planteado antes. Era cierto lo que decía su amiga… ¿cómo demonios lo había hecho? Una slime solo podía disparar el agua de su propio cuerpo, y un ataque de esa intensidad y alcance debía de haber requerido una ingente cantidad de ella. Según el informe de la pelea entre Suu y la slime negra, solo cuando ambas slime se volvieron gigantes adquirieron la capacidad de disparar aquellos rayos de agua ¿Cómo podía ser que, considerando el tamaño que tenía la slime, no se hubiera visto afectada por semejante desgaste de agua? No, directamente… ¿cómo podía haberlo lanzado, en primer lugar? Además, estaba la cuestión de aquellos brazos de agua, los cuales seguramente se trataban de extensiones de su propio cuerpo. ¿De dónde sacó el agua necesaria para formar tantos y con tanto peso?

Muchas eran las preguntas que las extrañas habilidades de la slime despertaron en la mente de Doppel, ninguna fácil de responder, pero tampoco era como si fueran a tener mucho tiempo para reflexionar al respecto. Mientras ambas amigas recobraban el aliento y observaban atentas a su enemiga, esta había empezado a caminar tranquilamente hacia ellas, avanzando en su dirección a través del caos y los destrozos como si no los percibiera siquiera.

-No lo sé, Tio…-reconoció Doppel, agarrando con más firmeza el arma de sus manos-. ¿Te parece que le preguntemos cuando la arrestemos?-propuso, forzando una sonrisa y mirando con complicidad a su amiga. Esta, con una sonrisa más amable, hizo un esfuerzo y se puso en pie una vez más.

-Sí… Eso podría funcionar-respondió Tionishia con convicción, sintiendo más confianza en sus posibilidades ahora que su amiga y compañera se encontraba a su lado.

Ignorando la conversación de las dos agentes de MON, la extra-especie atacante continuó su tranquilo andar mientras acortaba por momentos la distancia entre ella y las agentes que pretendían detenerla, caminando sin prisa pero sin pausa mientras mantenía fijos sus ojos como láseres en la ogresa y la cambia-formas. En esa ocasión, pero, su intimidante mirada no consiguió hacer mella en las valerosas agentes, que sin el menor rastro de miedo o incertidumbre le sostuvieron la mirada mientras sus cuerpos se preparaban para la inminente batalla. No retrocedieron, y la slime siguió avanzando. Ambos bandos parecían determinados a resolver aquella situación por cualquier medio disponible, siendo el diálogo el menos probable de todos.

-Tio, necesitamos librarnos de esa gabardina-le indicó Doppel a su amiga, que tras agarrar una de las vigas que se habían desprendido de la obra durante los temblores que la destrozaron, se la cargó al hombro como si no fuera más que un simple bastón de madera-. Sin su protección, mis proyectiles podrán atacar directamente su cuerpo y secarla. Si lo conseguimos, atraparla será cuestión de agarrar su núcleo antes de que pueda escapar.

-¡Entendido!-exclamó Tio, golpeando animadamente el suelo con su pesado garrote de metal. La larga viga agrietó el suelo de cemento y abrió un pequeño boquete gracias a la extraordinaria fuerza de Tio, quien contempló no muy sorprendida que la slime que las amenazaba ni siquiera aparecía haberse inmutado ante su exhibición de fuerza bruta. Había confiado por un segundo que al verla atravesar con tanta facilidad el suelo la slime se lo repensaría o incluso se rendiría, pero estaba claro que la cosa no iba a ser tan fácil. Con algo de pena, Tio se preparó para resolver las cosas por las malas-. ¡Allá voy!

Dándose un fuerte impulso que destrozó aún más el castigado pavimento de la obra, Tionishia cargó cual enloquecido camión contra su enemiga, avanzando a gran velocidad contra su menudo cuerpo mientras esta proseguía su caminar. El tiempo restante hasta el encuentro entre ambas oponentes se fue acortando a medida que las dos avanzaban hacia la otra, cada una a su ritmo mientras las miradas de ambas se encontraban fijas e inamovibles. Agarrando con fuerza la viga, Tio se preparó para descargar un poderoso golpe de aviso con el que pretendía asustar a la slime, ya que si bien esta se había mostrado claramente hostil contra su equipo y les había atacado con tanta violencia, sabía que un golpe de viga con todas sus fuerzas podía destruir cualquier cosa con bastante facilidad, incluido el núcleo de una slime que no parecía muy preparada para defenderse. A pesar de todo, Tio había sido adiestrada a conciencia y sabía que no podía atacar con intención de dañar de gravedad o matar a un sospechoso salvo que este hiciera lo propio con ella u otro agente, y hasta el momento ninguno de sus ataques justificaba según su juicio tan terminante acción. Vale que muchos agentes hubieran resultado heridos, pero no había que lamentar la pérdida de ninguna vida humana o liminal hasta el momento, y eso era algo que Tio no podía ignorar. Además, aunque hubiera podido, Tio simplemente era incapaz de quitarle la vida a alguien, incluso si dicha persona o monstruo se lo mereciera con creces. Ella no se unió a MON para matar a nadie, y siempre y cuando pudiera evitarlo, la gentil ogresa llevaría la justicia a donde hiciera falta sin derramar sangre innecesariamente.

Así pues, cuando finalmente alcanzó a su objetivo, Tionishia alzó con todas sus fuerzas la viga por encima de su cabeza, y se dispuso a descargar su golpe más potente justo al lado de la slime, esperando que el fuerte impacto y la impresión mandaran el mensaje que tanto confiaba que la sospechosa recibiera: si le buscaba las cosquillas a MON, MON respondería.

Lo último que esperó que sucediera fue que, en cuanto el pesado brazo de hierro empezó a descender, el mucho más pequeño brazo de la slime le saliera al encuentro en forma de puñetazo. Atravesado en la trayectoria de la viga, Tio supo casi al instante que no conseguiría detener su ataque a tiempo para impedir la colisión. Su grito de aviso se quedó a medio camino de su garganta, demasiado asustada y horrorizada como para alcanzar a expresarlo.

Con un tañido que reverberó por toda la obra… la viga acabó detenida justo donde se encontraba el puño de la liminal, incapaz de avanzar ni un centímetro más. Tionishia, quien sintió la sacudida en sus propias carnes a través de sus manos, apenas creía lo que veían sus ojos. Aquella viga pesaba casi una tonelada, y su fuerza de ogresa no era escasa precisamente. Así pues… ¿cómo había conseguido una slime rechazar su ataque de aquella manera? A juzgar por el impacto y cómo tembló su cuerpo a través de la viga, casi hubiera pensado que acababa de golpear un tanque, en vez de una extra-especie gelatinosa. ¿Qué…cómo…?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera, la slime retiró el brazo de sopetón y Tio perdió el equilibrio durante un instante. En el tiempo en que la ogresa tardó en afianzar de nuevo su posición, la slime había lanzado su otra mano en su dirección, tratando de agarrarla por el pecho al no alcanzar más arriba debido a la diferencia de alturas. Soltando la viga, Tio se apresuró a atrapar la mano de la slime, deteniéndola en el sitio. Su mano libre imitó el gesto de la slime, tratando de agarrarla por la gabardina para arrancársela de un tirón, pero su oponente demostró unos considerables reflejos al imitar ella también a la ogresa, y cogerla por la muñeca cuando sus dedos apenas alcanzaban a rozar la oscura tela.

Sujetándose la una a la otra, ambas chicas-monstruo se enzarzaron en un encarnizado choque de fuerzas en el que una trataba de mantener sujeta a la otra mientras intentaban superar las fuerzas de su oponente. Tio, quien rara vez se topaba con alguien que la superara en fuerza física, se encontró bastante sorprendida al comprobar que la fuerza de agarre de aquella slime era lo bastante grande como para impedirle el liberar su mano, y por alguna razón que desconocía, se encontró incapaz de levantar o empujar siquiera el cuerpo de la slime. Hizo uso de cuantas fuerzas disponía, cada ápice de potencia muscular del que su enorme cuerpo era capaz, pero por alguna razón se encontró incapaz de mover a la slime o de moverse ella siquiera. Sus pies se hundían en el duro hormigón mientras trataba de mover a su oponente, pero esta se mantenía firme en su sitio e imperturbable a los esfuerzos de Tionishia por vencerla. Simplemente, era como si un humano intentara empujar una pared con las manos: una fuerza inadecuada contra un objeto inamovible.

" _No…es…posible…"_ pensó Tio, concentrada a más no poder en intentar superar las cuantiosas fuerzas de su enemiga. " _Es… ¡muy fuerte! ¡Y pesa!"_. Le costaba mucho creer que no pudiera mover un cuerpo tan pequeño como el de aquella slime, que si bien debía de ser tan alta como Smith, apenas le llegaba a Tio por el pecho. De tratarse de un orco, varias cabezas más alto y por mucho más corpulento, Tio ya haría rato que lo hubiera levantado por los aires y lanzado como si de un balón se tratara. Aquella slime, pero, permanecía fija en su sitio como si hubiera echado raíces. ¿Tal vez era esa la razón de que no consiguiera moverla?

De pronto, una nueva sensación invadió sus tensos músculos, ocupados en mover el rígido cuerpo de la slime. Lentamente, cada vez más claramente, una nueva fuerza parecía manar de las manos de la slime, que intensificó su agarre sobre los brazos de Tio hasta que esta empezó a sentir cómo los finos dedos de la extra-especie hacían crujir su armadura y se clavaban en su carne. Apretando los dientes, Tio trató de contrarrestar aquella nueva arremetida de la slime, pero parecía que la fuerza de esta no hacía otra cosa que no fuera aumentar, como si hasta el momento apenas hubiera estado usando una fracción de su fuerza para simplemente evitar que ella la moviera. Sus brazos, temblando del esfuerzo, comenzaron a ceder al agarre de la slime, que se los retorció lentamente hasta obligarla a soltar un quejido de dolor cuando sus articulaciones empezaron a protestar. A pesar de ello, Tio no se rindió y siguió luchando, intentando superar las defensas de la slime y escapar.

Pero no podía. Era… imposible. Simplemente, la slime parecía ser más fuerte que ella.

Doppel, armada con sus fusiles, trató de apoyar a su amiga rodeándolas a ambas y buscando un ángulo de tiro desde el que ayudar a Tio sin darle a ella por accidente. No se había esperado que su amiga fuera a perder en una batalla de fuerza contra nadie, y mucho menos contra una slime. ¿Cuántas sorpresas más ocultaba el cuerpo que se escondía en las profundidades de esa gabardina? Sus balas deshidratantes no funcionaban al encontrarse la gabardina de por medio, y no contaba con otras municiones al no haber dispuesto de más tiempo cuando encontró las armas. Así pues, a la desesperada, Doppel se colgó el arma de la espalda y corrió hacia la slime para atacarla por detrás, aprovechando que parecía estar más centrada en Tio que en ella. Abrió fuego con los fusiles de su pelo sobre la desprevenida slime, pero sus cargadores se vaciaron sin que las balas que una vez contuvieron causaran efecto alguno en ella. Había esperado distraerla al menos, pero ni siquiera parecía que lo hubiera notado. Descartó las armas ya vacías y siguió con su improvisado ataque.

Saltándole encima, se le subió a los hombros mientras enredaba su largo cabello en torno al cuerpo de la slime, afianzando su posición e intentando restringir sus movimientos, si bien apenas parecía estar consiguiendo nada en ese apartado. A pesar de ello, consiguió liberarse lo bastante como para poder mover libremente sus manos, lo cual le permitió tomar su última arma de nuevo. Apuntando con ella al interior de la capucha de la extra-especie, se dispuso a abrir fuego a bocajarro cuando de repente se le pasaron por la cabeza las consecuencias que sus disparos pudieran tener en la slime, ya que corrían el riesgo de dañarla severamente al inocularla con semejante cantidad de deshidratante en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, su amiga se encontraba en un auténtico problema, su rostro revelando el profundo dolor que el agarre de la slime le estaba provocando en sus brazos mientras se debatía prisionera e incapaz de escapar. Para entonces, la slime había conseguido girar del todo los brazos de Tio, obligándola a ponerse recta e incluso levantando su enorme cuerpo del suelo mientras la mantenía sujeta de sus manos. De la boca de la ogresa se escapaban sus quedos quejidos mientras sus pies pateaban el suelo debido al creciente dolor de sus brazos, retenida contra su voluntad por el férreo agarre de su agresora. Ver cómo las primeras lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de la gentil ogresa fue el detonante que llevó a Doppel a apretar el gatillo sin la menor vacilación en su gesto.

Si esa perra quería jugar duro, jugaría duro.

Una serie de pequeñas explosiones marcaron la salida de los veloces disparos del arma, iluminando brevemente los rostros de las tres chicas-monstruo debido a su proximidad al arma. Tio, con ambos ojos cerrados, parecía sufrir cada vez más mientras sentía como sus brazos se encontraban próximos a ceder, desacostumbrada como estaba a verse sometida a semejante trato por parte de una criminal al no soler batallar contra nadie con semejante fuerza física. Doppel, más decidida, abría fuego una y otra vez como si pretendiera acabar con la vida de quien tanto daño había hecho a su equipo, golpeando sin piedad alguna a los hombres y mujeres de MON y atreviéndose a agredir de esa manera a su buena amiga Tionishia. Podía parecer que Doppel no se preocupaba nada por los demás miembros de fuera de su escuadrón liminal, pero la verdad era que todos y cada uno de ellos eran especiales a su manera, lo más parecido a amigos que la cambia-formas hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, y los defendería de quien intentara hacerles daño costara lo que costara.

La slime, recibiendo en su cuerpo la lluvia de proyectiles del arma, permaneció firme en su sitio como si estos no estuvieran teniendo efecto sobre ella. Al principio, la falta de reacción por su parte preocupó a Doppel, quien temió que su ataque no estuviera resultando efectivo. Pronto, pero, notó cómo Tio parecía experimentar algo de alivio cuando el agarre de la slime se debilitó y pudo volver a pisar el suelo, y al ver cómo esta empezaba a agachar la cabeza, supo que poco a poco sus ataques estaban causando daños a la indómita extra-especie. Así pues, era solo cuestión de tiempo que…

- **¡WOOOOOOOOMMMM!** -. Semejante a la bocina de un enorme transatlántico, la slime pareció explotar en forma de espantoso grito que ensordeció completamente a Doppel y a Tio. Tan grave que lo sintieron retumbar por todo su cuerpo, el extraño alarido de la slime las pilló por sorpresa, tanto por lo repentino del mismo como por la intensidad de este. La fuerza de su voz incluso consiguió mover los cuerpos de ambas agentes, que mientras que en el caso de Tio apenas la hizo retroceder unos pasos, consiguió mandar a volar el más liviano cuerpo de Doppel, quien cayó a un par de metros de distancia. En vez de detenerse, ese espantoso grito de la slime siguió sonando y atronando la obra como si de una explosión se tratara, obligando a Tio y a Doppel a cubrirse los adoloridos oídos mientras intentaban resistir los efectos de la onda expansiva de aquel ataque sónico.

A través del alboroto y el ruido, Tio alcanzó a ver cómo la slime parecía mucho menos impasible y tranquila que antes. Si bien antes se había limitado a permanecer quieta en su sitio, parecía que los ataques de Doppel la habían terminado de cabrear, ya que en esos momentos se mantenía con la mirada fija en el cielo mientras del interior de su gabardina salía su poderoso grito. Sus manos, antes ocultas, se mostraban tensas como si en lugar de dedos tuviera garras, y el estruendo que la slime generaba no parecía próximo a terminar, su voz cargada de una extraña rabia y determinación. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De repente, tan pronto como el grito empezó, cesó de una manera un tanto abrupta. Tanto, que tanto Doppel como Tio tardaron unos instantes en entender que el grito se había detenido, alcanzando a oír el ahora silencioso ambiente de la obra a través del pitido que no dejaba de sonar en sus doloridos oídos. La extra-especie, tan tensa como al principio, había bajado la cabeza y las miraba nuevamente con sus brillantes ojos rojos. Si bien antes su mirada denotaba una considerable agresividad y alertaba sus sentidos de la peligrosidad del oponente al que se enfrentaban, ahora parecían destellar como si de ascuas ardientes se trataran, semejantes a láseres que pretendieran agujerear a quienes habían osado atacarla de aquella manera.

Batallando por ponerse una vez más en pie, Doppel trato de sostenerle la mirada a aquella extraña slime. Nada de lo que hacía tenía el menor sentido para ella. ¿Desde cuándo las slimes podían hacer… lo que ella hacia? Controlar el agua de aquella manera, su fuerza desproporcionada, aquel grito… ¿Acaso se trataba de un nuevo tipo de slime, alguna clase de extra-especie derivada de estas? ¿O acaso se había equivocado en su valoración, y realmente no se trataba de una slime? Demasiadas preguntas importantes sin respuesta, y se encontraban peligrosamente de no llegar nunca a recibir respuesta alguna nunca más.

Justo cuando parecía que la slime no las podía sorprender más de lo que ya lo había hecho, les demostró que una vez más la habían subestimado en demasía.

-…vosotras…-dijo la slime, revelando su voz por primera vez a sus oponentes. Ni Tio ni Doppel se imaginaron por un momento que la slime pudiera hablar, al haberse negado hasta el momento a dirigirles la palabra y a no haber contestado a los agentes de MON cuando estos intentaron arrestarla. No era imposible que una slime pudiera hablar, considerando que Suu presentaba esa misma capacidad, pero les sorprendía que hubiera escogido ese momento precisamente para hacerlo-…Vosotras…no podéis… matarme. No…sangro.

-Genial… ¿Así que ahora hablas? Estupendo…-masculló Doppel, apoyándose con su arma en el suelo para ayudarse a ponerse en pie otra vez. Le zumbaba la cabeza del grito que la slime había utilizado, y el daño acumulado de la batalla hasta el momento estaba empezando a pasarle factura. Su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse de todas las magulladuras sufridas durante las repetidas caídas que había sufrido desde que aquella mujer pasó al ataque. Además, juzgaba que su arma debía de estar casi vacía, habiendo disparado tantas veces sin recargar. A pesar de ello, se esforzó por mostrarse segura y victoriosa-. ¡Escúchame bien, cacho gelatina! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea del lio en el que estás metida! ¡Si no te rindes ahora…!

-Debo…ir…-siguió diciendo la slime, como si no hubiera escuchado a Doppel-. Debo…ir… Debo ir… donde está… ella…

-¿"Ella"?-repitió Tio, confundida. ¿De quién estaba hablando?

-¡Tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte!-respondió Doppel, apuntándole con el arma-. Agresión a un agente de MON, destrucción de la propiedad privada, inmigración ilegal, resistencia a la autoridad… No tengo ni idea de quién te crees que eres, pero ten por seguro que se te va a caer el pelo por esto, guapa-declaró Doppel, mandando su mirada más intimidatoria a su oponente. A pesar de no tener efecto alguno aparente, Doppel siguió mirando fijamente a la slime con el dedo a medio camino de terminar de apretar el gatillo.

Curiosamente, si bien no parecía más asustada o intimidada, la slime pareció reparar en el arma de Doppel.

-No importa…cuanto dañéis…mi cuerpo-dijo la slime, como si se encontrara en un extraño trance. Por alguna razón, parecía que algo le estaba dificultando el habla-. Porque… mi voluntad… ¡es a prueba de balas!

La tensión pareció aumentar en la voz de la slime, así como su furia. Su expresión corporal denotaba el profundo enojo que esta sentía en esos momentos, temblando ligeramente, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tio mientras vigilaba las extrañas acciones de la mujer. No entendía por qué, pero sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Así pues, su primer instinto fue correr a interponerse entre la slime y Doppel. Pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría que le hiciera daño a su amiga.

-Voy a avanzar… Voy a encontrarla…-empezó a decir la slime, agachando la cabeza y temblando con mayor intensidad. Sus manos, prietas y tensas, agarraron con firmeza la abertura de su gabardina. Su cuerpo, que se agitaba furioso a través de la gabardina, parecía deformarse por momentos como si algo en el interior de la oscura prenda se encontrara batallando por escapar, algo que crecía cada vez más con cada más violencia y que pronto reventaría como si de una pompa se tratara. Doppel apenas alcanzó a ver cómo la slime se abría la prenda de ropa de un tirón cuando el enorme cuerpo de su amiga se interpuso entre las dos-. Aunque sea… lo último…

-¿Tio?

- **¡QUE HAGA!** -gritó la slime, antes de explotar nuevamente con su voz aterradora.

Esta vez, pero, su explosión fue mucho más literal que antes.

* * *

Momentos antes:

Smith trataba una y otra vez de ponerse en contacto con sus agentes en la obra, ninguno de los cuales había respondido a sus comunicadores desde que los temblores empezaron a sacudir la zona como si de un terremoto se tratara. Había acudido rauda a supervisar personalmente el rescate de Manako, quien a pesar de haber sobrevivido al impacto que destrozó el piso desde el que disparaba, había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del cual aún tenía que despertarse. La ambulancia hacía poco que se la había llevado al hospital más cercano, y reorganizando rápidamente sus prioridades de nuevo, Smith pasó al siguiente punto de la operación.

Al igual que a los demás, Smith quedó muy sorprendida cuando el suelo simplemente empezó a temblar, un terremoto inesperado del cual nadie la había informado. De inmediato, Smith ordenó reunir a cuantos efectivos dispusieran en el cuartel general y por la zona, organizando a los equipos de emergencia y a las fuerzas de seguridad desplegados para que restauraran con su ayuda el orden en la conmocionada urbe. Los movimientos sísmicos que tanto les habían alertado parecían haber afectado a una zona en concreto de la ciudad, circuncidante a la obra en la que se estaba llevando a cabo el enfrentamiento con la misteriosa extra-especie, y a pesar de la brevedad de los mismos los destrozos ya eran considerables. No parecía que hubiera que lamentar la pérdida de ninguna vida por el momento, pero en algunos casos se requería de la intervención de los bomberos y sanitarios para rescatar a aquellos a quienes el terremoto había afectado más seriamente. A pesar de las preparaciones del pueblo japonés para situaciones como esta, la verdad era que la fuerza con la que el suceso les había golpeado había tomado a todo el mundo por sorpresa, causando pequeños estragos que provocaron en Smith un sentimiento de incomodidad y rabia que ni todo el café de la furgoneta podía apaliar.

A pesar de sus cuidadosas preparaciones, del adiestramiento de sus hombres y de las habilidades de sus chicas, no había conseguido evitar que la gente saliera herida. No tenía pruebas de ello, pero en su fuero interno sabía que la responsable de aquellos temblores era la misma sospechosa que sus agentes habían intentado atrapar. Aunque no se tratara de nada serio, Smith sentía cada víctima y afectado de aquel desastroso arresto como una derrota personal para MON y lo que representaba.

Para nada dispuesta a dejar que la responsable se saliera con la suya tan fácilmente, ordenó a todas las unidades disponibles que convergieran con ella en la obra, dispuesta a ofrecer todo su apoyo y ayuda a los agentes que en ella se encontraba. La pelea todavía no había acabado, y Smith no estaba dispuesta a perderla llegados a esas alturas. Se lo debía a cada persona afectada por los temblores, a cada agente que hubiera resultado herido en el arresto, y más personalmente, a Manako y a Zombina. Vale que esta última apenas hubiera salido herida con eso de ser una zombie y demás, pero nadie disparaba a sus chicas y se iba de rositas así como así…

Armándose rápidamente con un chaleco antibalas y un fusil, Smith se preparó para entrar ella misma en el campo de batalla para dirigir a sus agentes en cuanto la furgoneta llegara a su destino. No había tiempo para conseguir más equipo, ni estaba dispuesta a escaquearse de la pelea para asegurarse un mejor traje de protección. Había combatido con mucho menos que aquello, de manera que a ella ya le valía. Dejando a un lado sus siempre presentes gafas de sol, recibió el aviso de su conductor que se encontraban a solo un minuto de la obra. Los demás agentes del orden les seguían de cerca en furgonetas y demás vehículos, además de contar con un estrecho perímetro de seguridad que los ya presentes en la obra habían creado para asegurar que nadie saliera de allí sin que ellos lo vieran.

Tomando aire, Smith expiró lentamente por la nariz, serenando tanto sus pensamientos como los latidos de su corazón. A pesar de no ser su primera operación, siempre había ese momento de tensión antes de bajar al campo de batalla, antes de lanzarse de cabeza a los disparos y a lo desconocido, antes de enfrentarse a un oponente que bien podría sorprenderla a ella y a sus hombres y acabar con sus vidas durante el cumplimiento de su misión. No quería pensar en la posibilidad, pero la idea de tener que sobrevivir a más de sus agentes era algo que prefería evitar. Nunca era fácil, y nunca era agradable. Pelearía ella sola si le fuera posible, con tal de asegurarse de que nadie saliera herido bajo su mando, pero una idea tan descabellada no tenía cabida en esos momentos en su mente. En vez de pensar en fantasiosos planes de salvaguardar las vidas de sus agentes, optó por centrarse en el momento presente y asegurarse con sus acciones de hacer realidad al máximo ese mismo deseo, aceptando que todos y cada uno de ellos eran profesionales y que por tanto eran más que capaces de salvar sus propios traseros sin que ella tuviera que estar presente o sobreprotegerlos.

Confiaba en ellos. Sabía bien de lo que eran capaces. No le fallarían, y ella no pensaba fallarles a ellos.

Con renovada decisión, Smith terminó sus preparativos justo a tiempo, ya que en ese momento la furgoneta se detuvo. Sin perder un instante, Smith tomó su comunicador y se lo colocó en la oreja, abriendo la compuerta del vehículo y saltando a la calle antes siquiera que los demás agentes alcanzaran a bajar.

-¡A todas las unidades, desplegaos por los alrededores!-ordenó con decisión, visualizando brevemente como las uniformadas tropas de los SAT y los soldados de MON bajaban rápidamente de sus vehículos y se apresuraban a formar junto a ella-. ¡Primer pelotón, al lado sur! ¡Segundo, al norte! ¡El resto, conmigo!

Tras recibir el corto asentimiento de los líderes de cada unidad, Smith se apresuró fusil en mano hacia la entrada de la obra, donde varios agentes parecían observar la situación en el interior tras una barricada que habían formado con sus propios coches. Varias casas de la zona presentaban desperfectos tras los temblores que sacudieron la obra, y las grietas y socavones que ocupaban las largas calles eran cuantiosos y notables. Varios agentes se encontraban tendidos en el suelo o apoyados en los muros cercanos, ayudados por sus compañeros y algunos equipos de sanitarios que se apresuraban a tratar las heridas de aquellos en más grave estado. Le costaba creer a Smith que las cosas se hubieran torcido tanto de aquella manera. Lo que debía de ser un arresto sencillo se había convertido en una pequeña guerra que parecía estar perdiendo por momentos. Tanta destrucción, tantos heridos…

-¡Asistan a esos agentes!-ordenó rápidamente, indicando a varios de sus hombres que ayudaran en la misión de sacar de la obra a aquellos demasiado heridos como para moverse. Sin perder un instante, se dirigió hacia el oficial más cercano, el cual se encontraba parapetado tras una improvisada barricada instalada en la entrada misma del solar-. Sargento, ¿cuál es la situación?

-¡Coordinadora Smith, señor!-saludo el agente, antes de señalar al interior de la maltrecha obra-. Las agentes Tionishia y Doppel se encuentran actualmente enfrentándose con la sospechosa, señor. Desconocemos cual puede ser su situación, pero hemos oído disparos recientemente, de manera que creemos que todavía se encuentran peleando.

-Está bien, de acuerdo-dijo Smith. Si la pelea no había terminado, era que sus chicas estaban resistiendo. Eso era bueno-. ¡A todas las unidades, avanzad! ¡Cubrid las esquinas y…!

Smith creyó oír el lejano eco de un grito que provenía desde la obra apenas unos instantes antes de que la explosión que le sucedió les golpeara. No fue una explosión destructiva como la de una bomba, con fuego y humo por doquier. Más bien, fue como la silenciosa onda expansiva que sucedía a la detonación de un artefacto de gran potencia, la cual chocó contra ellos y los lanzó al suelo en un instante, acompañada del sonido que haría una cuantiosa masa de agua chocando contra una dura superficie. Apenas advirtieron la explosión en sí, tan solo alcanzando a oír el sonido de los temblores que provocaba a su paso y el quiebro de la dura roca que en su camino se encontraba, y mucho menos alcanzaron a comprender lo que sucedió a continuación. Semejante a unos fuegos artificiales incoloros, veloces disparos transparentes empezaron a volar en todas direcciones desde la obra como si de una imparable avalancha se tratara, atravesando como balas de cañón el duro hormigón y derribando en un instante los restos ruinosos que habían sobrevivido al ataque de los brazos de agua. Las singulares balas etéreas atravesaron raudas el espacio entre ellas y sus objetivos, atravesando casas y edificios sin que nada ni nadie pareciera capaz de frenarlas. En el instante que duró el suceso, apenas unos segundos en tiempo real, Smith alcanzó a ver con ojos abiertos de pura impresión y sorpresa como el mundo frente a ellos se resquebrajaba y agujereaba en un parpadeo, como todo aquello que una vez creyó firme e inamovible era destruido con pasmosa facilidad, cómo sus hombres salían volando por los aires como si de hojas mecidas por el viento se trataran al verse incapaces de reaccionar a los fuertes golpes de aquellas cosas. Aquellas cosas golpeaban a todo y a todos indiscriminadamente, tan veloces que incluso cuando fallaban en darle a algo que no fuera el suelo o una pared, el impacto mismo bastaba para mandar a volar a cual fuera el humano o vehículo que se encontrara en las proximidades. Aún con sus reflejos alertándola del peligro, su cuerpo simplemente no fue lo bastante rápido como para ponerse a cubierto antes de que una de aquellas esferas atravesara la barricada tras la que se encontraban y se empotrara contra el suelo bajo sus pies. El duro asfalto explotó como si de simple tierra se tratara, y Smith y los demás agentes sintieron la fuerza de aquel choque cuando este los lanzó por los aires, incapaces de resistirse a tan poderosa fuerza.

Duros pedazos de roca semejantes a metralla golpearon el cuerpo de Smith mientras daba vueltas por el aire. Aturdida, trató de recobrar el equilibrio y aterrizar con seguridad en el suelo, pero su vuelo fue demasiado breve y brusco como para lograrlo, por lo que su cabeza fue lo primero que tocó el suelo cuando la gravedad la reclamó una vez más. Pronto, las sombras ocuparon la visión de Smith, mientras los últimos retazos de un mundo haciéndose pedazos se escurrían por su mente hasta que finalmente perdió la consciencia. Lo último que oyó fueron los gritos de sus hombres y la destrucción de la ciudad que juró proteger.

...

El dolor de su cuerpo fue lo primero que Smith sintió al recobrar la consciencia. La visión de unos cascotes frente a sus ojos fue lo primero que vio cuando recuperó la visión. El distante sonido de las alarmas, los gritos y el crepitar de un fuego cercano fue lo primero que oyó cuando su mente se despejó al fin.

Su cuerpo entero se sentía rígido y adolorido, aunque a juzgar por la sensación de este entendió que no debía de haber estado inconsciente demasiado tiempo. Sentía el cálido tacto de su sangre corriéndole por la cara, y su cuerpo parecía reacio a reaccionar a los deseos de su cerebro por ponerse en marcha una vez más. Al intentar moverse, sintió un lacerante dolor en su pierna derecha, y al mirar vio que varios fragmentos de roca habían encontrado la manera de alojarse en su carne, de la cual manaba más de su sangre. Haciendo un esfuerzo, la agente de MON trató de ignorar lo mejor que pudo sus heridas y luchó incorporarse para así poder evaluar la situación.

Y lo que vio al hacerlo…fue el caos más absoluto.

La obra en la que la batalla tuvo lugar yacía en ruinas en el suelo. Los muros que la contenían habían desaparecido casi por completo, hechos pedazos que habían sido dispersados por cual fuera la fuerza que los destrozó. Sus agentes yacían por doquier, muchos de ellos gimiendo y retorciéndose en el suelo, aunque la gran mayoría ni se movían ni articulaban sonido alguno. Si seguían respirando o no, eso era algo que Smith desconocía por completo. Sus pesados vehículos de transporte habían sido destrozados de igual modo, volcados y machacados como si la mismísima Tio se la hubiera estado pasando a martillazos con ellos. Uno o dos incluso habían empezado a arder, sus ruedas dando vueltas inertes en el aire como si el propio vehículo aún intentara correr. Más allá, donde empezaban las casas de los civiles, el caos y la destrucción parecían haber arrasado del mismo modo, aplastando muros y agujereando viviendas por igual. No tenía ni idea de hasta donde se había visto afectada la ciudad por aquel ataque, pero tenía bien claro que no debía de limitarse a solo la zona que ella podía ver.

Tanta destrucción… Tanto caos… ¿Quién podía hacer algo así en tan poco tiempo?

El sonido de unos pasos reclamó su atención, llegándole alto y claro entremedio del distante bullicio de una ciudad herida. Girando la cabeza, Smith fijó su ojos de borrosa mirada en la ruinosa obra, contemplando a quien avanzaba por ella como si fuera el único en haberse librado de aquella masacre.

Gabardina negra. Ojos blancos. La extra-especie.

Caminaba con paso decidido por entre los destrozados restos de la obra, pisando sin cuidado cascotes y vigas dobladas mientras en sus manos arrastraba dos cuerpos. En su mano derecha, colgando de un hombro, el enorme cuerpo de Tio arrastraba el polvo y los cascotes a su paso mientras yacía flácida en las garras de la desconocida. Su armadura parecía haber sido aplastada, y a juzgar por el tenue rastro de sangre que iba manchando el suelo a su paso, tenía heridas que Smith no alcanzaba a ver desde donde se encontraba. En la otra mano, de un modo muy parecido al de Tionishia, Doppel era cargada como si de un fardo se tratara, colgando por un brazo mientras su largo cabello ocultaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo y atrapaba cuanto polvo y desperdicios entraban en contacto con él al ser arrastrado por el suelo.

La impresión de Smith al ver a sus dos agentes en semejante estado se tornó rápidamente en rabia, una rabia que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para ignorar sus propias heridas y pugnar por ponerse en pie una vez más. La extra-especie, al margen de los esfuerzos de la aturdida agente, siguió caminando sin que nadie hiciera nada por detenerla hasta que sus pasos la llevaron justo enfrente de Smith. Cual inamovible obelisco, el oscuro cuerpo de la extra-especie proyectaba una sombra sobre Smith, ocultando las nubes de tormenta de la visión de la enfurecida agente.

Le costaba respirar. Nada más deseaba en esos momentos que meterle aquel fusil por la garganta a la desgraciada que había provocado todo aquello y apretar el gatillo hasta que se le acabaran las balas. Ese pensamiento y el deseo de rescatar a sus amigas llevaron a Smith a hincar una rodilla en el suelo, ignorando el dolor y la sangre que manaba por las heridas de su cuerpo, mientras clavaba su iracunda mirada en los brillantes ojos de la extra-especie.

-Tú…-consiguió decir, su voz apenas conteniendo la ira que sentía en esos momentos-…suéltalas…

La extra-especie no dijo nada, contentándose con observar a Smith desde las alturas mientras sostenía sin mucho esfuerzo los cuerpos de la ogresa y la cambia-formas. La impasividad de esa mujer consiguió que la ira de Smith acabara por estallar, e impulsándose con todas sus fuerzas sobre su pierna buena, consiguió ponerse en pie y agarrarla por la solapa de su gabardina.

-¡¿NO ME HAS OIDO?!-estalló Smith, gritando furiosa en plena cara de la extra-especie. La idea de que esta la atacara ni se le pasó un instante por la mente, demasiado centrada como estaba en asegurar la vida de sus dos compañeras. La gente podía pensar que Kuroko Smith siempre era una persona tranquila y despreocupada, pero en esos momentos la rabia la poseía como hacía tiempo que no le sucedía-. **¡TE HE DICHO QUE LAS SUELTES!**

A pesar de la proximidad de Smith a la extra-especie, y de ser tan alta como esta, nada había que pudiera ver o reconocer respecto a las facciones de la misma. La falta de luz solar y las sombras de la capucha que tapaba la cabeza de aquella mujer dificultaban su reconocimiento, además que en esos instantes la mirada de Smith no se apartó ni por un momento de los ojos de la extra-especie, como retándola a desobedecerla o a decir algo al respecto. Solo su voluntad y deseo de proteger a Tio y a Doppel impedían que el dolor de sus heridas la derribara de nuevo, su agarre sobre la gabardina de la extra-especie tan prieto que casi se podía oír el crujir de la tela entre sus dedos.

Para mayor sorpresa de Smith, la extra-especie acabó por acatar su demanda. Cual simples fardos, los cuerpos de las dos agentes cayeron al suelo cuando la extra-especie las soltó, reclamando rápidamente la atención de Smith. Esta soltó al momento a la extra-especie, y centró todas sus energías en comprobar el estado de las dos chicas monstruo, casi olvidándose por completo de la presencia de quien las había arrastrado hasta allí. Con la profesionalidad de alguien que ha sido entrenada para ello, Smith puso boca arriba a las dos agentes (con un considerable esfuerzo por su parte en el caso de Tio), y comprobó rápidamente su situación. Doppel parecía la menos herida de las dos, sus heridas limitadas a rasguños y moratones que no suponían una amenaza seria para su vida. Tio, la más afectada por lo que fuera que les hubiera sucedido, parecía haberse llevado la peor parte en su traje y armadura, de manera que los daños sufridos en su cuerpo habían sido considerablemente mitigados. En resumidas cuentas, a pesar de su claro estado de inconsciencia, ninguna de las dos agentes parecía estar a punto de morir.

Suspirando de alivio, Smith dio gracias a cual fuera la deidad que hubiera hecho posible aquel milagro. El ver a sus dos amigas siendo cargadas como simples pedazos de carne la había alterado enormemente, ya que por un momento temió que lo peor hubiera tenido lugar.

En ese instante, su atención volvió a centrarse en la culpable de toda aquella situación. Mientras Smith atendía a sus chicas, la extra-especie había echado a andar como si nada por entre los destrozados furgones y los cuerpos de los caídos, silenciosa y serena como el propio ángel de la muerte en un campo de batalla. Parecía que ya no sentía interés en la pelea, y la amenaza que suponían aquellos hombres para ella era mínima. Semejante insulto y resultado era algo que Smith no estaba dispuesta a aceptar, incluso a pesar de saber bien cuál sería el resultado más probable de reemprenderse la pelea.

Los pasos de la extra-especie se detuvieron cuando oyó a Smith cargar su fusil.

-¡Alto ahí!-exclamó Smith. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido a su pierna dañada, y no confiaba demasiado en sus probabilidades de ganar contra un oponente que era capaz de semejante destrucción. No había podido presenciarlo, pero estaba segura que había sido cosa de ella. Semejante devastación y poder, la clara diferencia de fuerza respecto a sus compañeras extra-especie… No hacía falta ser un genio para entender que aquella mujer era peligrosa. Aun así, Smith no estaba dispuesta a hacerse un ovillo y a dejar escapar a la responsable. Semejante acción sería un insulto no solo hacia ella como agente de la ley, sino también para todos aquellos que habían luchado y caído intentando frenar el avance de aquella mujer. Ni que fuera por honrar su sacrificio, Smith seguiría peleando hasta el límite de sus fuerzas-. Quieta. Estás bajo arresto.

No podía verlo, pero sabía que la extra-especie la había escuchado. La forma en que la había mirado antes, cuando estuvieron tan cerca, le indicaba que había una extraña inteligencia en la criatura que era aquella mujer, mucho más que instintos de supervivencia e intuición. Parecía poder razonar, planear, o de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de escapar de la emboscada que le tendieron en la obra de la manera en que lo hizo. Así pues, Smith trató de solucionar aquella situación antes de que se escapara finalmente de su control, por muy perdida que pudiera parecer ya.

Girando levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, la extra-especie habló finalmente a Smith.

-…yo no quería nada de esto-dijo con firmeza y claridad. Su voz sonaba dura y poderosa, aunque Smith creyó detectar un cierto pesar en ella, como si realmente creyera lo que acababa de decir-. Vosotros… no me dejasteis otra opción.

-Ahórratelo-dijo Smith, apuntando con firmeza a la extra-especie-. Lo que has hecho ya no tiene vuelta de hoja. Podíamos haber solucionado todo esto de una forma pacífica, pero... tú tenías que hacerlo por las malas, ¿verdad?

-Yo no pedí esta guerra. ¡Vosotros me arrastrasteis a ella!

-¿Guerra? ¿Quién te crees que eres, Rambo?-preguntó Smith con su tono más mordaz. Su respuesta no pareció afectar a la extra-especie.

-Rambo no tendría piedad. Yo tampoco.

-Oh, vaya… Una fan del cine de acción, ¿eh?-comentó con una sonrisa falsa Smith-. ¿Y qué esperas que diga? ¿"No me siento las piernas, general"? ¿"Quiero irme a casa"?-dijo Smith, citando pobremente al célebre actor que una vez pronuncio esas palabras.

Girándose por completo, la extra-especie volvió a centrar su vacía mirada en Smith, quien sostuvo su arma apuntándola en todo momento. Con decisión, alzó recto su brazo y apuntó firmemente a Smith con su dedo. Por un segundo, Smith creyó que le iba a disparar, mas parecía que tan solo pretendía enfatizar las palabras que pronunció a continuación.

-Tengo una misión, un objetivo-declaró al extra-especie, antes de bajar el brazo y empezar a caminar hacia Smith con tranquilidad-. Y vosotros no vais a impedirme que lo cumpla.

Según el protocolo, Smith debería de intentar reducir a la sospechosa sin abrir fuego con su arma, relegando la opción de disparar a matar como la última a la que tuviera que recurrir. Tal vez, incluso, darle un aviso verbal antes de pensar siquiera en apretar el gatillo. En su lugar, lo que Smith hizo fue vaciarle el cargador a la extra-especie en su pecho y cara, bombardeándola con una auténtica lluvia de balas de goma que habrían derribado a cualquiera sin importar la especie a la que pertenecieran. Aquello en concreto, pero, parecía confirmar la información que Zombina les envió sobre su resistencia a los disparos, ya que ni pareció inmutarse ni su andar se vio alterado lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, disparar era lo único que Smith podía hacer en esos instantes, falta de refuerzos e incapaz de correr con la mitad de la carretera clavada en su pierna. Así pues, siguió disparando una y otra vez sin rendirse, a pesar de no conseguir resultado claro alguno, y de tener que ver como su oponente iba acortando la distancia entre ellas cada vez más.

Finalmente, el tan temido chasquido de su arma vacía marcó el fin de los disparos de Smith, quien tensa y molesta vio como la velocidad de su enemiga ni siquiera se había visto afectada. Su esfuerzo ni siquiera había retrasado el caminar de aquella mujer.

-Vale, lo reconozco: eres una tipa dura-comentó Smith, sonriendo con una confianza que realmente no sentía. De hecho, se sentía un tanto asustada en su interior, ya que no tenía ni idea de si saldría viva siquiera de esa pelea-. Por desgracia para ti… ¡YO TAMBIÉN!

Sin más balas que disparar, Smith hizo lo único que alguien en su situación podía hacer: una imprudencia.

Lo normal habría sido tirar el arma y rendirse, pero en su lugar Smith apoyó todo su peso en la pierna buena que le quedaba, y cuando la extra-especie se le acercó lo bastante, se impulsó en ella para dar un salto con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a su enemiga. Apretando los dientes de puro esfuerzo y para contener el dolor de su cuerpo, Smith lanzó un poderoso culatazo con todas las energías que le quedaban a la cara de la desprevenida mujer, confiando en que su repentino ataque y la corta distancia entre ellas sirvieran para, si no vencerla, por lo menos asestarle un señor golpe que le facilitara la pelea más adelante.

El impacto del metal de su arma contra la cara de la sospechosa fue considerable. Smith se vanagloriaba de poder fracturar el tabique de un ogro sin apenas esfuerzo, de manera que no sería descabellado decir que un golpe con todas sus fuerzas podría haber derrotado a un oponente más duro si todas las condiciones se daban favorables. Así pues, fue toda una sorpresa para ella cuando el arma le rebotó como si nada, el impacto revelando que cual fuera el material del que estuviera hecha esa mujer era algo mucho más fuerte que el acero del que estaba formada el arma. Había confiado que un ataque por sorpresa pudiera hacer lo que sus disparos no pudieron, pero estaba claro que había esperado demasiado.

" _Maldita sea… Nada funciona"_ pensó un tanto desesperada, mientras descargaba un segundo golpe contra la extra-especie. Parecía completamente inútil a esas alturas, pero… ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

El segundo golpe no tuvo más efecto que el primero, consiguiendo tan solo confirmarle a Smith que aquella mujer era muy dura. No solo de actitud, sino que su cuerpo entero parecía endurecido hasta un punto que parecía increíble el ver la resistencia que poseía. Ni los disparos ni los golpes tenían efecto en ella. Además, presentaba toda una serie de habilidades que nunca antes había visto en otras liminales: la capacidad de evitar su emboscada y pillar desprevenida a Doppel, la destrucción de la obra, el ataque que acababan de sufrir… ¿Qué clase de extra-especie era capaz de algo así?

Antes de que pudiera golpear por tercera vez, la extra-especie se adelantó a Smith. A medio camino de ser golpeada de nuevo, la mujer tomó a Smith por el cuello con su mano, apretando y levantándola del suelo sin esfuerzo aparente. La sorpresa y el dolor llevaron a Smith a soltar el arma, pataleando en el aire mientras intentaba liberarse del férreo agarre de su agresora, quien parecía capaz de partirle el cuello con facilidad. No parecía que el estar levantando su cuerpo le supusiera un gran esfuerzo, y la presa que sus duros dedos ejercían sobre su piel le indicó que sus probabilidades de forzarla a abrir la mano a base de pura fuerza bruta eran más bien cero. Desesperada, Smith trató de golpear el brazo de la extra-especie, consiguiendo tan solo dañarse las manos en el proceso. Ni sus patadas tuvieron efecto alguno, ya que sus ataques eran incapaces de hacer lo que ni siquiera un fusil había podido, que era herir a la extra-especie. Poco a poco, lentamente, Smith empezó a sentir cómo los finos dedos de la mujer se hundían en su cuello, la creciente presión de su sangre en la cabeza cuando sus venas y arterias fueron apretadas, y cómo unas pequeñas lucecitas comenzaban a parpadear frente a sus ojos a medida que su cerebro lamentaba la falta de su tan necesario oxígeno.

" _Mi…mierda…"_ pensó débilmente, sus esfuerzos por liberarse cada vez más imprecisos y débiles. " _Se me va… la cabeza… Me cuesta…respirar…"_.

Smith era consciente que, si no hacía algo en los próximos segundos, la falta de oxígeno la llevaría una vez más a la inconsciencia, y quedaría a merced de una enemiga que tal vez no tuviera reparo alguno en acabar con ella. Considerando la facilidad con la que los había tumbado a ella y a su equipo, más bien habían sido molestos obstáculos para ella en lugar de un enemigo de verdad, puesto que ni siquiera habían estado cercanos a dañarla.

" _Da…ñarla…"_ se repitió Smith en su mente, donde el ligero atisbo de una loca idea consiguió abrirse paso a través de las sombras de la asfixia.

-Es…esper…a…-consiguió musitar Smith con voz entrecortada, agarrada con una mano del brazo de la liminal-. Si…me sueltas…, puedo decirte…donde…está…

-¿"Dónde está"?-repitió la mujer, sin perder de vista a Smith. De repente, pareció entender a qué se estaba refiriendo su prisionera-. ¿Tú lo sabes? ¡Dime dónde esta!

A pesar de su nefasta situación, Smith se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de victoria. Tal vez solo hubiera confirmado algo que ya sabía, pero no era algo malo precisamente: verdaderamente, era la misma persona que había enviado el mensaje a Suu. El que hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo ante el engaño de Doppel había sido la primera prueba, y acababa de conseguir la segunda. Había sido una jugada bastante arriesgada por su parte, pero por suerte había funcionado. Ahora, si conseguía jugar sus cartas correctamente…

Si conseguía evitar que la liminal la viera hurgar en su cinturón…

-Se… que buscas a la slime…, Suu…-dijo Smith, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo. Su mirada se centraba en los brillantes ojos de la mujer, vigilando que no se percatara de sus segundas intenciones. Por el momento, pero, parecía que toda la atención de sus ambarinos ojos estaba en las palabras que débilmente salían de sus labios, fingiendo rendición y debilidad para así hacerle bajar la guardia.

-Suu…

-Ella…está en… está…en…-dijo Smith, hablando cada vez más bajo. Su agarre sobre el brazo de la liminal se aflojó, y rodando sus ojos, Smith cerró sus parpados y quedó flácida en la mano de su captora.

Al principio, parecía que la liminal no se había percatado del estado de Smith, ya que aguardó en silencio a que terminara la frase que había empezado. Al cabo de poco, pero, la impaciencia pudo con ella, y su actitud se tornó un tanto menos tranquila que antes.

-"Está en..." ¿Dónde?-exigió saber, pero Smith permaneció tan quieta como una estatua-. ¿¡Dónde está!? ¡HABLA!

Sin importar cuanto gritara la extra-especie, o cuanto la agitara, Smith se rehusó a responder o a resistirse de modo alguno. Lo único que se movía en el cuerpo de la inerte agente era la sangre que aún manaba de sus heridas, y sus largos cabellos cuando se aposentaban tras una de las violentas sacudidas a las que la sometió su captora. Por lo demás, su cabeza seguía quieta al tenerla firmemente agarrada por el cuello, y su cuerpo se movía al son de las manos de su captora, quien esperaba despertarla sacudiéndola con fuerza. Por mucho que esta le insistiera, Smith permaneció con los ojos cerrados y sin dar muestra alguna de vida.

-…hmmm…-murmuró la extra-especie, con evidente descontento. Observaba a Smith como un niño observaría contrariado el desperfecto de uno de sus juguetes, malhumorado y molesto mientras pensaba en qué hacer con él. ¿Tirarlo? ¿Cambiarlo por otro? Fuera como fuera, parecía que la extra-especie ya no tenía mucho interés en Smith, en vista de que de esta no iba a sacar respuesta alguna. Así pues, abriendo su mano, dejó que la debilitada agente cayera al suelo sin cuidado alguno, tendida sobre la dura roca como otro de los humanos que allí se encontraban.

Girándose, la extra-especie se dispuso a seguir su camino, cuando de repente creyó oír algo a sus espaldas. Volviendo la vista hacia atrás, consiguió localizar el origen de aquel sonido, y descubrió que parecía salir de los labios de la mujer que se había negado a contestarle, moviéndolos de modo apenas perceptible para así emitir palabras que no alcanzaba a oír. La mujer aguardó unos segundos para ver si Smith se despertaba en vista de que seguía pudiendo hablar, pero la agente no parecía capaz de reaccionar más allá de sus quedos susurros. Movida por la curiosidad, o tal vez creyendo que la agente había comenzado a revelarle inconscientemente la ubicación de su objetivo, la extra-especie acortó nuevamente la distancia entre ambas y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Smith. Apenas sí podía oír los sonidos que salían de los labios de la agente, camuflados entre los soplos e inhalaciones de la caída Smith, y quien la dejó en ese estado se halló sin las respuestas que tanto deseaba. Así pues, en un esfuerzo por comprender lo que la agente estaba intentando decir, la extra-especie se inclinó hacia Smith y acercó aún más su rostro al de ella. El umbral de su capucha se encontraba rodeando el inerte rostro de la agente, cuyas respiraciones entraban en la prenda y topaban con el duro y oculto rostro de su dueña. Sus dos ojos, blancos en esos instantes, se fijaron en los cerrados párpados de la agente, quien parecía sentir una cierta intranquilidad mientras sus susurros iban aumentando en intensidad.

Tan centrada estaba en intentar oír lo que Smith estaba diciendo cada vez más bajo, que no se percató del movimiento de sus manos.

Abriendo los ojos de repente, Smith sorprendió momentáneamente a la extra-especie, cuyo color en la mirada se tornó rápidamente de un dorado semejante al oro. Antes de que pudiera enderezarse, pero, Smith la tomó por el cuello de su gabardina, incorporándose con ella e impidiéndole el separarse.

-Yippee ki-yay…-dijo una completamente despierta Smith a su sorprendida agresora, tirando al mismo tiempo su brazo libre hacia atrás. Al lanzarlo de nuevo hacia adelante, la extra-especie alcanzo a ver una especie de dardo de gran tamaño en su mano-… ¡hija de pu…!

¡CHAC! Lo que fuera que Smith dijo a continuación fue cortado por el sonido del dardo de su mano clavándose en el ojo izquierdo de la extra-especie. Tal y como Smith había esperado, el ojo de la desconocida no presentaba la misma resistencia que el resto de su cuerpo, permitiendo a su improvisado puñal el atravesar a su objetivo e inocular su carga. Había sido una suerte que Smith hubiera tenido el acierto de aprovisionarse de dardos anestésicos antes de salir de la furgoneta, creyendo que podrían serle de utilidad si las balas de goma resultaban inútiles o ineficientes. No pensó en su momento que las cosas realmente fueran a salirse tanto de madre, pero al final se alegró de haber sido lo bastante paranoica como para cargar con aquella munición extra.

Golpeando con todas sus fuerzas, Smith atravesó el ojo de la extra-especie antes de que esta pudiera entender que estaba pasando, o siquiera pudiera reaccionar a su inesperado ataque. Se trataba de una estrategia arriesgada que por poco le salía mal, pero el perseverar y aguantar el violento trato de su oponente al final le había dado resultados positivos. De no haber fingido como lo hizo, no habría conseguido que la soltara ni acercarse tanto al supuesto punto débil de su oponente para inocularle la carga anestésica que portaba el dardo. Así pues, se lo había jugado todo a que la extra-especie perdería todo interés en ella en vez de matarla, y la suerte la sonrió por fin. Lo más seguro era que la mujer fuera a quedar bastante malherida y que perdiera aquel ojo, pero en vista de las numerosas oportunidades que le habían dado para rendirse, y del desastre ocasionado, Smith no se arrepentía ni siquiera lo más mínimo por lo que acababa de hacer. Que la denunciara, si se atrevía…

Conteniendo el aliento, Smith vio cómo la extra-especie tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás con el dardo aun firmemente incrustado en su ojo. Había llegado el momento de la verdad: si la carga aplicada no mataba a aquella mujer, o la dosis era demasiado baja, entonces Smith ya no tendría una segunda oportunidad. Sería el fin para ella. Si por otra parte tenía éxito, entonces la pelea acabaría allí y en ese momento. Fuera de la forma que fuera, Smith regresaría al cuartel general con la sospechosa, ya fuera en la parte de atrás de un coche patrulla o en una bolsa para cadáveres. Llegados a esas alturas, cualquiera de los dos resultados le valía mientras consiguiera terminar con toda aquella historia.

Aún sujeta por la mano de Smith, la extra-especie parecía haber entrado en un estado de confusión al recibir aquel extraño objeto en el ojo. Sus manos se alzaron de manera torpe y temblando, con su único ojo sano abierto de par en par como si le costara de creerse todavía lo que le había sucedido. Incapaz de moverse, Smith esperó atenta a que su enemiga cayera finalmente al suelo, ya fuera en el estado que fuera, mientras rezaba a cual fuera el dios o diosa que se encontrada de guardia en esos instantes para que la bendijera en tan peligrosa empresa y le diera la victoria sobre su poderosa enemiga.

Por desgracia para ella, parecía que toda su suerte se había agotado al conseguir clavarle el dardo a la extra-especie.

Bajando tanto las manos como su cabeza, la extra-especie miró en silencio a la tensa agente. El dardo seguía firmemente clavado en su cabeza, pero parecía que ya no la afectaba tanto como antes. Ya fuera que se hubiera acostumbrado, o que simplemente hubiera estado fingiendo desde el principio, parecía que Smith acababa de perder toda ventaja que su temerario ataque le hubiera brindado. Apretando el puño y los dientes, Smith sostuvo con frustración la mirada de su oponente. Su última oportunidad… y no había conseguido nada. Pero… ¡era imposible! Aquellos dardos habrían podido tumbar a quien fuera, sin importar su especie o fuerza. Incluso Tionishia, la más resistente de sus chicas, habría quedado adormecida si hubiera recibido un disparo de esos. Además, estaba el hecho de dónde había recibido el ataque. Que te clavaran un dardo en el brazo dolía un montón… ¿pero directamente en la cabeza? ¿A través de un ojo? Solo del dolor, debería de haber reaccionado con más violencia que eso, y si contaba la carga de anestésico aplicada directamente en su cerebro… ¿Cómo demonios podía siquiera seguir con vida? ¿Qué demonios era ella?

-Para sobrevivir en la guerra, debes convertirte en guerra-dijo la extra-especie, agarrando el dardo con su mano y extrayéndoselo del ojo con tranquilidad. Con creciente temor, Smith vio cómo el dañado ojo de la mujer volvía a formarse y le devolvía la misma brillante mirada que tanto había llegado a odiar. Luego, con la misma tranquilidad, tomó a Smith por el cuello de su chaqueta y la atrajo hacia sí como Smith hizo con ella antes-. Dime una cosa…

Smith no se sentía como para decirle nada. De hecho, no se sentía como para hacer nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones para pelear, huir o resistirse siquiera. Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos tras lo que simplemente podía describirse como una aplastante derrota a manos de aquella mujer. Se sentía tan cruelmente impotente ante sus misteriosas capacidades que parecía injusto incluso. Años de adiestramiento, un equipo de élite, superioridad numérica, un plan infalible… ¿y todo para qué? Habían sido aplastados por una única mujer, una quien con pasmosa facilidad los había barrido como hojas muertas en otoño, y que parecía desdeñar sus esfuerzos por detenerla como si importaran menos que los insectos que descuidadamente chocaban contra el parabrisas de un automóvil. ¿Qué podía hacer Smith, dada su situación, para oponerse a alguien que simplemente parecía tener todas las cartas para vencer?

La rabia y el temor se aunaron en su interior, llevando a sus ojos las primeras lágrimas que derramaba en mucho tiempo. Le costaba admitirlo, pero no había otra explicación: le daba rabia el haber sido derrotada de aquel modo, y temía por su vida. Después de atacarla de aquel modo, después de haberle atravesado el ojo con el dardo… ¿qué haría con ella? ¿Qué podía hacerle? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? El no poder responder a ninguna de estas preguntas hacía que su temor fuera mayor que si no hubiera sido hecha prisionera por cualquier otro ser, ya fuera humano o liminal. Con ellos, al menos podía prever cuál iba a ser su destino y mentalizarse, pero ese no era el caso. ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? ¿Cómo había acabado todo de aquel modo? ¿Tuvo siquiera alguna oportunidad desde el principio?

Fuera como fuera, pasara lo que pasara, Smith no pensaba suplicar. Por mucho que doliera, por mucho miedo que diera, Smith no pensaba rogarle a aquella mujer. Y la razón, más allá del orgullo o la autoestima, era que sabía una sola cosa a ciencia cierta:

De estar en su situación, ninguna de sus chicas lo haría. Así pues, ella no sería menos.

-…adelante, hazlo-dijo Smith, agachando la cabeza. Serenándose, cesó su llanto y se dispuso a enfrentarse a su destino con dignidad, como una auténtica mujer japonesa-. Ya no me opondré más. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Tomándola por su barbilla, la extra-especie obligó a Smith a alzar la cabeza y a mirarla nuevamente a los ojos, la mirada desafiante que pugnaba por no dejarse vencer por el miedo y la incertidumbre contra los dos puntos de pura luz que atravesaban las sombras de su alrededor. Sus rostros se encontraban muy cercanos una vez más, tanto que lo único que Smith podía ver en esos instantes eran esos enormes orbes ahora verdes rodeados de la más absoluto oscuridad.

-Dime…una cosa…-repitió la mujer liminal, su voz baja y casi susurrante, al tiempo que acortaba aún más la distancia entre ella y Smith. Al cerrar los ojos la extra-especie, Smith sintió como si las sombras la engulleran, oscureciendo su horizonte e impidiéndola ver nada. Antes de que la agente alcanzara a comprender lo que estaba pasando, sintió cómo unos duros aunque suaves labios se posaban sobre los suyos, tomándola por sorpresa mientras sentía la lengua de aquella mujer invadiendo su boca. El repentino beso reavivó a la sorprendida agente, que trato de luchar por separarse de su asaltante, pero esta la mantenía sujeta con firmeza y nada pudo hacer Smith por liberarse. De repente, mientras intentaba resistirse a los esfuerzos de la extra-especie por controlar su lengua, Smith sintió cómo un amargo líquido empezaba a fluir hacia su boca y cómo este le caía por la garganta con algo de ayuda de su captora. Smith, incapaz casi de moverse, no pudo evitar que la liminal la hiciera beber lo que fuera aquella sustancia, preguntándose una y otra vez cuales serían las intenciones ocultas tras tan vulgar ataque contra su cuerpo.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Rápidamente, un extraño entumecimiento empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Smith, haciendo desaparecer el dolor pero enturbiando sus sentidos y robándole su capacidad para moverse. Perdió todo control sobre sus piernas, las cuales para entonces ya ni siquiera podían moverse, y sus manos se tornaron pesadas y torpes de movimiento. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y su mente liviana. Le costaba pensar, y su lengua parecía rasposa y seca salvo por el viscoso tacto de la lengua de aquella mujer jugueteando en su boca. Con un último atisbo de lucidez, Smith alcanzo a comprender lo que había sucedido.

" _Esto…esto es… el tranqui…lizante"_ razonó Smith, incapaz de moverse ya mientras sus últimas fuerzas abandonaban finalmente su cuerpo. " _Pero… ¿cómo ha…como puede…?"_.

Rompiendo el contacto entre ambas, la mujer dejó que el cuerpo de Smith volviera a caer bocarriba en el suelo, con la agente respirando pesadamente mientras su captora la miraba desde las alturas. Los dos brazos de quien la había sometido con tanta facilidad se encontraban apuntalados a ambos lados de su cabeza, reteniendo sus manos y con el resto del oculto cuerpo de su enemiga encima del suyo como si pretendiera aprisionarla para así evitar más sorpresas como la de antes. Sus dos ojos, antes verdes como esmeraldas, parecían haber cambiado a un tono purpúreo que preocupó bastante a Smith. Fuera lo que fuera lo que aquel color significara, no podía ser nada bueno para ella.

Con una mano, la extra-especie abrió lentamente su gabardina sin dejar de mirar a una enrojecida Smith. Los ojos de borrosa mirada de la agente trataron de seguir sus movimientos mientras luchaba por seguir respirando, olvidando todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con moverse y huir. Su pecho le pesaba como si le hubieran echado cemento por encima, y no sentía ni sus brazos ni sus piernas. ¿Cómo demonios iba a pensar en huir de esa manera? Apenas podía mantener la consciencia mientras sentía por su cuerpo los efectos del potente anestésico, claramente inapropiado para un cuerpo humano como el suyo, mientras distorsionaba sus sentidos y la hacía malinterpretar las sensaciones que las acciones de la mujer le provocaban.

Finalmente, la mano de la extra-especie completó su tarea ante la cada vez más difusa mirada de Smith. Mientras las sombras comenzaban a adueñarse de su vista, alcanzó a ver como una serie de sinuosos tentáculos blancos y negros surgían de las profundidades de la gabardina de la liminal, sus blancas puntas apuntando hacía su desprotegido cuerpo mientras se movían lentamente. La visión de aquellos tentáculos sorprendió nuevamente a Smith, quien entendió por fin el secreto que aquella prenda de ropa le había ocultado hasta el momento.

-S…s…slime…-consiguió articular Smith, al tiempo que veía con impotencia como aquellos tentáculos se posaban en su cuerpo y comenzaban a rodearla. Se introdujeron con facilidad bajo su ropa, y recorrieron su entumecida y caliente piel mientras se abrían paso hasta llegar a cada pequeño y oculto rincón de Smith. A pesar de no ser capaz de mover el más pequeño músculo de su cuerpo, Smith podía sentir a aquellos viscosos y fríos tentáculos recorriendo su ser y despertando en ella mil y una sensaciones que la hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza. Sentía cómo aquellas cosas se movían por su cuerpo como si de un millar de gusanos se le hubieran colado bajo la ropa, extendiéndose a cada parcela de su cuerpo como si pretendieran enterrarla por completo bajo su peso, llegando a lugares a los que ninguna mano salvo la suya propia había llegado. La vergüenza y la humillación ocuparon la mente de Smith, quien deseaba más que nada en esos instantes ser capaz de defenderse de tan vergonzoso asalto, más solo su mente era suya en esos instantes, su cuerpo y sus secretos a merced de la poderosa slime.

Y pronto, la cosa empeoró para ella.

Nada veían ya los ojos de Smith que no fuera un oscuro abismo del que surgían aquellos enigmáticos ojos purpúreos, incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera aquellos tentáculos explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad. Trataba por todos los medios de cerrar su boca para que ningún gemido ni quejido surgiera por ella, temiendo que alguna suplica acabara por traicionar su deseo de preservar lo que quedaba de su orgullo, o que el oírla responder a su asalto le brindara la victoria a su escurridiza oponente. A cada segundo que pasaba, su autoimpuesta tarea parecía más y más difícil, a medida que el asalto se intensificaba por momentos. De repente, como apareciendo de entre las sombras solo iluminadas por la luz de la mirada de la liminal, surgió una mano tan negra como los tentáculos, su color solo diferente en las puntas de sus dedos, donde eran tan blancas como la nieve. Del mismo modo que con los tentáculos, Smith solo pudo ver impotente cómo aquella mano estiraba uno de sus dedos, y lo posaba con delicadeza y casi ternura en su ardiente frente.

De inmediato, Smith sintió cómo algo invadía su mente. Semejante a uno de los tentáculos que en esos momentos atacaban su cuerpo, algo se adentró en lo más recóndito de su cabeza y comenzó a hurgar en su memoria sin que ella pudiera repeler a su agresor. Se trataba de una sensación extraña, invasiva e imparable, que la sacudió desde lo más profundo de su ser en lugares que ni siquiera la propia Smith imaginó nunca alcanzar. La estimulación física y psíquica a la que se vio sometido su cuerpo y mente fue demasiado para la agente, quien creyó que de seguir así mucho más tiempo acabaría por perder la razón definitivamente.

No podía pensar con claridad, ni moverse, ni escapar. Era prisionera de su propio cuerpo, esclava de cuales fueran las extrañas artes que la slime se encontraba empleando en ella para sonsacarle hasta el último de sus secretos, ya estuviera oculto en su cuerpo o en el interior de su cabeza. Todo su adiestramiento, toda su preparación…, y Smith se encontró incapaz de superar a su enemiga. Había sido derrotada y humillada, tratada como un simple pedazo de carne o un trofeo de guerra tras una pelea devastadoramente unilateral. En esos momentos, Smith casi hubiera preferido que la slime simplemente hubiera acabado con ella.

Tanta estimulación solo podía ocasionar un resultado.

-¡Ah…ah…Aaaaah!-gimió Smith, rindiéndose finalmente y liberando lo que durante tanto había tratado de contener, incapaz de resistir por más tiempo. Para ella fue como una explosión, algo que sacudió cada célula de su cuerpo y la dejó temblando como un flan, incapaz de hablar siquiera o de pensar en nada. Su mente estaba finalmente en blanco, sus fuerzas agotadas del todo, y Smith acabó por perder la consciencia nuevamente, esta vez de verdad.

Lo último que alcanzó a oír, casi como un distante eco o un lejano recuerdo, fue la suave y susurrante voz de la slime en su cabeza, diciendo:

-… ¿te sientes afortunada, gamberra?

….

Retirando sus tentáculos, la slime dejó el ya flácido cuerpo de la agente en el suelo. Sus ojos, verdes una vez más, la observaron yacer en el suelo mientras valoraba sin demasiada preocupación la posibilidad de que aquello no fuera más que otra actuación por su parte, a la espera de sorprenderla de nuevo. Sin embargo, había presenciado cómo su mente se cerraba tras el asalto, por lo que estaba bastante segura de que esta vez no se trataba de ningún engaño. Además, no parecía muy capaz de atravesarle un ojo en esos instantes: pequeños espasmos recorrían su dañado cuerpo ocasionalmente, el cual apenas se encontraba cubierto por su uniforme, que había sido descolocado por sus tentáculos hasta hacer que gran parte de su piel quedara al descubierto. Sus ojos, antes cerrados, permanecían en blanco mientras su boca trataba de insuflar débilmente algo de aire en su cuerpo, el cual parecía tener problemas para retenerlo.

Seguía con vida. Por ella, que siguiera así. Si era lista y no se volvía a meter en su camino, ella no seguiría peleando.

-Por tu bien, que esto no sea un "adiós·-dijo la slime a la inconsciente Smith, cerrando su gabardina al tiempo que echaba a andar por entre los caídos cuerpos de los demás agentes-. Que esto sea un "hasta nunca".

Mientras atravesaba la destrozada calle, agrietada y repleta de agujeros, con derrotados soldados y policías tendidos por doquier y con sus furgones y vehículos machacados y volcados, la slime miró hacia el oscurecido cielo que ocultaba el sol. Ya había malgastado mucho tiempo, pero algo bueno había sacado de toda aquella situación.

Tenía un nombre, y tenía una dirección.

-Kurusu…Kimihito-murmuró la slime, rememorando al información que había extraído de la cabeza de esa tal Smith-…Suu…

Pasarían aún diez minutos hasta que el primer vehículo de emergencia llegara al lugar de los hechos. Para entonces, la slime ya haría rato que habría desaparecido nuevamente de la zona.

La tormenta estaba próxima.

* * *

 **La cosa se pone dramática por momentos.**

 **Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo, y que esperéis con ilusión el siguiente. Si no pasa nada, debería de ser ya el último de esta corta historia.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Hermanas de escudo

Una hora más tarde:

Las nubes de tormenta, de un gris oscuro que parecía ensombrecerse más a cada minuto que pasaba, ocultaban por completo el cielo sobre la urbe, bloqueando los rayos del astro rey y sumiendo en las más siniestras tinieblas el mundo humano. Ni un alma se veía ya por las calles, todas ocultas en sus casas o en cualquier refugio disponible ante la cada vez más cercana tormenta. El eco de los truenos, que retumbaban con denodado poderío y hacían temblar tanto las ventanas de las viviendas como los corazones de aquellos que las moraban, se distanciaban cada vez menos de los breves destellos de luz que surcaban el cielo cada vez que un relámpago caía de entre las nubes. El aire se enfrió, provocando que el gélido viento que ya corría libre y salvaje por entre los grises edificios se volviera aún más penetrante, calando hasta los huesos y robando cada ápice de calor de aquellos lo bastante desafortunados como para cruzarse en su camino. A pesar de la hora que era, los ciudadanos que observaban preocupados el encapotado cielo encendían las luces de sus viviendas con la esperanza de combatir a las sombras que acompañaban a la tormenta que sobre ellos se cernía, algunos angustiados y todos preguntándose con qué intensidad caería el aguacero. ¿Sería alguna tormenta que barrería con su descarga el polvo y suciedad de las calles, un vendaval que arrancaría del suelo carteles y desperdicios, o se trataría de algún ciclón sorpresivo que los obligaría a aislarse y confiar en que sus robustas casas soportaran las inclemencias del tiempo y la furia desatada de la Madre Naturaleza? Fuera como fuera, no existía razón lo bastante urgente ni pensamiento lo bastante descabellado como para desear adentrarse en el indómito exterior, listo y dispuesto para que las nubes que lo delimitaban desde el cielo descargaran toda su carga y los empaparan por completo, enfriando tanto sus cuerpos como sus ánimos.

No, nadie estaba lo bastante loco como para intentar aventurarse fuera de su casa en tan precario momento, justo en el umbral de la tormenta.

Nadie, salvo una persona.

Con paso decidido, la slime de negra gabardina había seguido su camino sin detenerse ni desviarse un solo centímetro, guiándose a través de las largas e idénticas calles de la zona gracias a los conocimientos y recuerdos que sacó de la cabeza de aquella tal Smith. Podía ver en su mente el trayecto que la llevaría hasta donde se encontraba su objetivo, el camino que tenía que seguir para llegar hasta Suu.

Pronto… Muy pronto…

Ensimismada como estaba en su objetivo, la slime no alcanzo a notar cómo su pierna topaba con un cuasi invisible cable de seda, tendido de punta a punta de la calle, que se rompió cuando la imparable liminal prosiguió su camino como si tal cosa. Sin ser consciente de lo ocurrido, siguió caminando mientras escuchaba en la lejanía la promesa de la lluvia que estaba por llegar, ignorando por completo la señal que su pequeño destrozo había generado. Su paso por la zona quedó registrado al cortarse el minúsculo cable, viajando su silencioso mensaje por la ciudad a través de sus hermanos que, del mismo modo que él, se encontraban repartidos y tendidos por cada calle, callejón, tejado y estructura de la zona circuncidante a la casa en la que todos sus extremos convergían. Semejante a una compleja red de comunicaciones, el montón de hilos parecía replegarse en el interior de la vivienda, donde se perdían en las sombras de su interior.

...

\- ¿Hmm? -murmuró Rachnera, tendida en el centro de una amplia telaraña, abriendo uno de sus ojos.

Se había quedado ligeramente traspuesta de tanto esperar alguna respuesta de sus hilos-trampa, esparcidos por las inmediaciones y conectados a la misma red en la que reposaba, y con cierta sorpresa comprobó que poco le había faltado para quedarse dormida del todo. No había sido su intención, pero la telaraña le había quedado franca y considerablemente cómoda, y al estirarse había terminado por relajarse más de la cuenta mientras aguardaba a que alguien hiciera saltar la señal. Por suerte para ella, justo entonces uno de sus hilos detectó algo, enviando una señal que no tardó en recibir y que la permitió escapar de las garras de Morfeo. Siguiendo el hilo con la mirada, comprobó la ubicación del mismo y trató de deducir, a partir de la señal, la clase de individuo que debía de encontrarse en esos instantes por las inmediaciones de la casa.

-A ver, a ver…-dijo, desplazándose por su telaraña sin perturbar el resto de hilos, tarea aparentemente imposible debido a su enorme tamaño. A pesar de ello, sus delgadas patas arácnidas apenas provocaban temblores en la compleja maraña de hilos, que se mantuvo imperturbable ante el paso de su creadora. Tomando un par de hilos entre sus quitinosos dedos, Rachnera trató de percibir a través de ellos a su desconocido visitante, y qué clase de información podía extraer de ellos-. Una persona… ¿Dirección? -murmuraba para sí, concentrada en la tarea que literalmente se traía entre manos. Tenues temblores recorrían los hilos, enviando información a la arachne sobre el mundo de fuera de esos muros-. Viene hacia aquí… Aún podría tomar un desvío, pero… No, sigue avanzando. Sea quien sea, pasará por aquí.

Hacía rato que nadie pasaba por las desérticas calles, y el que hubiera alguien lo bastante loco como para salir ante la tormenta que pronto les caería encima sorprendía y escamaba a Rachnera a partes iguales. Si hubiera detectado que el individuo en cuestión parecía tener prisa, o que por lo menos su señal se asemejara a la de un humano, entonces no le habría dado más vueltas al asunto y se hubiera vuelto a acostar en su telaraña. Sin embargo, su presunto intruso parecía bastante tranquilo incluso con la tormenta en ciernes, avanzando con paso firme y seguro en dirección a la casa. Además, sus hilos transmitían unas señales que no se correspondían con las ocasionadas por el paso de un humano normal y corriente, de manera que la probabilidad de que se tratara de alguna especie liminal eran bastante altas.

No humano, venía hacia aquí… Que fuera la persona que había escrito la carta era bastante posible.

-Será mejor que informe de esto a las demás-concluyó Rachnera, abriendo la portezuela del altillo. No tenía muchas esperanzas, pero confiaba en que se tratara tan solo de una falsa alarma. Llevaba sintiéndose intranquila por alguna razón toda la tarde, y la idea de entablar combate la preocupaba considerablemente. No había exteriorizado dichas preocupaciones para no aumentar la tensión del ambiente, aunque era fácil percibir que todas estaban tan inquietas como ella.

Llegados a ese punto, pero, no había vuelta de hoja. Había llegado el momento de actuar.

* * *

Abajo, en el salón:

-…una escena devastadora. Por lo menos cuatro manzanas se han visto afectadas en lo que los expertos ya han catalogado como uno de los peores enfrentamientos liminales ocurridos en nuestro país desde que el Proyecto de Intercambio Cultural entre Especies entró en vigor hace ya tres años.

A pesar de las truculentas escenas de la devastación que había azotado su ciudad no muy lejos de allí, Mero se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada del televisor, observando compungida las casas destrozadas y los semblantes aterrados de aquellos a quienes los servicios de emergencia habían tenido que evacuar. La cámara recogía la destrucción ocasionada, cada muro derruido y cada casa agujereada, cada vehículo derribado y cada agente herido, todas víctimas del brutal enfrentamiento que había tenido lugar no hacía ni dos horas. Las ambulancias transportaban a aquellos demasiado heridos como para moverse por sí mismos, viajando al son de sus estridentes sirenas mientras los bomberos y el resto de la policía hacía cuanto podían por contener y controlar el caos que aún reinaba por la zona. Edificios a punto de colapsar, fuego, decenas de heridos, gente histérica… Solo el coordinar a tantos equipos de rescate parecía ya una tarea monumental, que de alguna forma el pueblo japonés se había propuesto llevar a cabo para asegurar el bienestar y seguridad de sus conciudadanos. La gentil sirena no podía sino admirar la capacidad de aquellos hombres y mujeres para enfrentarse a la adversidad y no dejarse vencer por el desánimo, trabajando juntos para intentar solventar la situación y llegar a un final feliz para el máximo número de afectados posible. A pesar de la tragedia inherente en el fracaso de una empresa en la que uno hubiera invertido todo lo que representaba, toda su habilidad y experiencia, solo para verse frustrado y caer en la desesperación y el pesar, Mero se encontró rogando por el éxito de esas personas, a quienes no conocía de nada, pero que tan solo por el valor y el coraje que estaban demostrando en un momento tan crítico se merecían la victoria y la categoría de héroes, según su opinión.

\- Según los numerosos testigos de lo ocurrido…-siguió informando la reportera, reclamando la atención de Mero una vez más-…, a las 16:49 de esta tarde se produjo un enfrentamiento en el solar de construcción que antes se encontraba detrás de mi…-explicó, haciéndose a un lado para que la cámara pudiera grabar con nitidez lo que había quedado de la obra. Nada más que escombros y agentes de seguridad se podían ver por la zona, estos últimos sacando a los heridos del lugar mientras un férreo cordón de seguridad aseguraba que nadie ajeno a los equipos de rescate se adentrara en la zona afectada-…, donde el equipo de respuesta especial MON, en colaboración con la policía local y el SAT, intentaron apresar a una desconocida con gabardina oscura que ya ha sido identificada como una mujer liminal de especie desconocida por el momento. A pesar de los esfuerzos conjuntos de las numerosas fuerzas del orden, la sospechosa consiguió escapar al tiempo que atacaba ferozmente a los agentes que intentaban apresarla, enfrentamiento que ocasionó la destrucción que pueden ver en sus pantallas. El departamento de policía no ha emitido ningún tipo de declaración al respecto, y ya son muchos los que cuestionan la viabilidad del Proyecto de Intercambio, arguyendo que no se debería de mantener si no se puede garantizar la seguridad ciudadana al permitir la entrada al país a extra-especies capaces de causar un altercado de esta magnitud. Desde TVS aconsejamos a los telespectadores que nos están viendo que no abandonen sus casas sin una razón de peso por su seguridad, hasta que la responsable de lo ocurrido haya sido apresada. Les seguiremos informando en cuanto…

Pulsando un botón del mando a distancia, Mero interrumpió las palabras de la presentadora, silenciando el televisor y oscureciendo su pantalla. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada de preocupación que en su rostro se veía, absorta aún con lo que acababa de ver y en las implicaciones que podía tener para con su futuro y el del resto de inquilinos de la casa. ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo su apacible ciudad? Caos, destrucción, heridos, catástrofe y confusión… Costaba creer que hacía tan solo unas horas había estado paseando tranquilamente por esas mismas calles, disfrutando del frío aire que anunciaba la tormenta que estaba por caer, caminando sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo en compañía de sus queridas amigas y compañeras de vivienda, y de su amado y adorado Sir, quien gentilmente la había permitido ser partícipe de aquel momento en concreto de su vida diaria. Todo parecía tan tranquilo en aquel momento, todo parecía tan seguro y cotidiano… ¿Cómo podría haberse imaginado que semejante suceso fuera a acontecer tan cerca de donde se encontraban? ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas podían aparecer que hicieran que aquel día fuera aún más extraño y confuso? La carta de Suu, la amenaza que quien la escribió suponía… ¿y ahora una extra-especie descontrolada causando estragos en su ciudad?

Mero suspiró. Mirando pensativa al techo, trató de relajar su mente para evitar que las preocupaciones del incierto futuro la atormentaran demasiado. Numerosas preguntas sin respuesta fácil se agolpaban en su cabeza, y la joven sirena se encontraba poco dispuesta o nada para intentar solventar ninguna de esas incógnitas. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué había venido a hacer a su ciudad? Y lo más importante tal vez…

\- ¿…será la misma persona? -se preguntó Mero con voz queda, lanzando una pregunta al aire para que solo sus oídos la captaran.

De todas las preguntas, esa era tal vez la que más la asustaba de afrontar. ¿Y si esa mujer era la misma persona que había escrito la carta, la persona que pensaba ir a por su Suu? En las noticias había visto cómo las fuerzas de seguridad y MON, los guerreros y guerreras que defendían el mundo humano con valor y ahínco, habían caído ante semejante amenaza y sin poder hacer nada por defender a las personas que de ellos dependían ni impedir que la responsable escapara. Ahora, campaba libre y sin control alguno por su ciudad, sin que nadie supiera nada acerca de su paradero y motivaciones, sin saber cuál era su objetivo. Cabía la posibilidad, pues, de que se tratara de la misma persona contra la cual llevaban preparándose toda la mañana, y a pesar de las numerosas trampas y la preparación realizada, Mero no podía evitar pensar en lo que acababa de ver y revalorar lo preparadas que estaban realmente para afrontar una amenaza de semejante calibre. Centorea había preparado sus armas de acero (que no podía usar por ley, pero dada la situación actual, el que le llamaran la atención las autoridades le parecía el menor de sus problemas) y en esos instantes se encontraba calzándose su robusta armadura de caballera, dispuesta a afrontar de frente a la amenaza en cuanto apareciera. Mia, ahora en la cocina, había trabajado junto con Rachnera para tender numerosos hilos por la zona que les alertarían en caso de que alguien intentara acercarse a la casa, para así estar prevenidas y listas para poner en marcha su plan de ataque. Lala, guadaña en mano, vigilaba estrechamente a Suu, el objetivo a proteger y en torno a quien giraban las preocupadas mentes de todas las integrantes de la casa. Después de acondicionar el resto de defensas de la vivienda, Mero se había sentado a ver las noticias a la espera de que su querido Sir se pusiera en contacto con ellas, o a que Smith las llamara para informarles de la llegada de nuevos refuerzos.

Tras ver las noticias, pero, quedó bastante claro que nadie iba a ir a ayudarlas. Esa lucha la tendrían que librar ellas solas.

La idea no la animaba precisamente.

Justo cuando el desánimo comenzaba a pesar sobre los hombros de la gentil sirena, un penetrante olor la despertó de repente, adentrándose en su mente a través de la nariz y clavándose en su cerebro como si de un millar de gélidas agujas se trataran. Abriendo los ojos de la impresión, se cubrió la nariz y la boca con ambas manos, tratando de localizar el origen de semejante hedor y preocupada por si se trataba de alguna clase de ataque químico con el que no hubieran contado y que no hubieran conseguido ver venir. Pronto, pero, quedó claro que sus sospechas estaban bastante equivocadas, si bien no del todo desencaminadas.

Tal vez fuera un ataque químico, pero su origen no era externo como parecía. Tan solo era Mio cocinando.

Gruesas volutas de humo de varios colores salían de las numerosas ollas y sartenes que la lamia tenia ocupando cada fogón y superficie disponible en la cocina, revolviendo dos ollas con los cucharones de cada mano, más un tercero que maniobraba gracias a su larga cola, demostrando una singular habilidad para la multitarea que la sirena tal vez hubiera podido apreciar de no encontrarse tan centrada como lo estaba en no asfixiarse con el volátil residuo de su obra. Por doquier se podían ver los estragos que la atareada liminal había causado en las reservas de alimentos de la casa, con el cubo de la basura repleto hasta arriba de desperdicios y con otra montaña de dimensiones similares de cacharros sucios o quemados amontonándose en el fregadero. Las mesas, armarios e incluso la nevera presentaban curiosas manchas donde la "comida" de Mio había salpicado su superficie, alterando su color y contribuyendo a la caótica estampa representada en la generalmente ordenada sala. En el techo, los vapores que el extractor no había conseguido eliminar habían comenzado a acumularse, generando una extraña nube multicolor de la cual Mero no se hubiera extrañado que hubieran comenzado a caer rayos. El cómo no se había percatado hasta entonces de la mortífera neblina que de la cocina salía era una prueba más de lo mucho que le había afectado las noticias que acababa de ver.

-Esto… Mio-san-dijo Mero mientras se cubría la nariz, aprovechando que al estar la lamia de espaldas no podía verla. Se la estaba jugando bastante al respirar por la boca, pero no le quedaba otra opción-. ¿Qué estás…? Es decir… ¿Qué haces?

-…cocino-dijo tajante Mio, sin abandonar su actual tarea. Mero esperó un par de segundos para ver si pensaba añadir algo más, pero no parecía el caso. Yendo contra su buen juicio, la sirena optó por acercársele más, dando saltos con su cola hasta llegar al marco de la puerta. Algo le decía que intentar entrar más en aquella cámara de gas no sería muy buena idea.

-Eso…ya lo veo-dijo con educación Mero, si bien "cocinar" no sería la palabra que ella hubiera utilizado-. Lo que quería decir es… ¿por qué estás cocinando en un momento como este? ¿No deberías prepararte para cuando llegue quien envió la carta?

Deteniéndose, Mio soltó sus cucharones y apoyó ambas manos en la encimera de la cocina, suspirando y mirando al frente mientras dejaba a una muy confundida Mero observando su tensa espalda. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le rondaba la cabeza, parecía que ella tampoco se sentía muy animada en esos instantes. Más bien, parecía como si se hubiera resignado a un destino que no era del todo su agrado.

-…eso…es lo que estoy haciendo-explicó finalmente Mio. Mero seguía sin tener ni idea de a qué se refería. Dándose la vuelta, una aparentemente avergonzada Mio encaró a su compañera liminal, apartando ocasionalmente la mirada como si le estuviera costando revelar el secreto de su tarea autoimpuesta-. Verás… Estaba pensando que… Bueno, ya que todos decís que mi comida es tan horrible y que solo se podría usar como arma… pues… pensé que podría hacer más cantidad, para así usarla contra el tipo que viene a por Suu. No me hace mucha gracia admitirlo…, pero es cierto que la cocina no es lo mío-admitió Mio, mirando al suelo avergonzada. Sus puños permanecían tensos mientras realizaba tan dolorosa confesión-. Lo intento, pero parece que mis platillos no sirven para otra cosa que no sea envenenar a la gente, y que se rían de mi torpeza. Por mucho que me esfuerce, sigo fastidiándola una y otra vez.

-Mio-san…-trató de decir Mero, en un intento de animar a su amiga. Esta, pero, la sorprendió nuevamente alzando de repente la mirada, y clavándola con decisión en los ojos de la sirena, quien tan solo podía observar con impresión el drástico cambio que el semblante de la lamia había experimentado. Lejos quedaban ya la vergüenza y el desánimo, reemplazados por una férrea voluntad y decisión que parecían gritar a los cuatro vientos que Mio estaba dispuesta para lo que fuera.

-Pero… Suu es mi amiga. Y si alguien intenta hacerle daño, entonces no estoy dispuesta a permitírselo. No podré pelear, pero se me da bien hacer comida venenosa. Y si comida venenosa es lo que hace falta para parar al desgraciado que intenta separarla de nosotros, entonces haré comida venenosa como para tumbar a todo un regimiento-declaró, volviendo a sus fogones. El rubor no había abandonado sus mejillas, señalando que la idea seguía sin hacerle mucha gracia, pero una cierta aura de decisión podía verse en cada gesto de la lamia, retomando su letal tarea sin titubeos ni vergüenza alguna.

Incapaz de expresar con palabras la impresión que la decisión de Mio le había causado, Mero solo pudo contemplar anonadada cómo la pelirroja continuaba bregando en los fogones, realizando aquella misma tarea que tantas veces le había valido la vergüenza y la mofa por parte de algunas de las personas que tuvieron la suerte (o desgracia) de probar su comida con la resolución inquebrantable del más estoico guerrero. Recordaba con claridad lo avergonzada que se mostraba cada vez que criticaban sus esfuerzos en el sector culinario, resignándose a tareas más básicas como el pelar los vegetales o poner a calentar una olla con agua mientras era otro el que se encargaba de la cocina en sí, relegada a un puesto de ayudante. Había sido testigo de las decenas de veces que sus intentos por cocinar los más cotidianos platos terminaban en desastre, con este o aquel comensal intoxicados por cual fuera la extraña combinación que la lamia hubiera utilizado en sustitución de la receta original, e incluso había sido la víctima en no pocas ocasiones. Ante semejante abanico de derrotas y humillaciones, cualquiera hubiera tirado la toalla y se hubiera resignado a abandonar completamente un reto que claramente quedaba fuera de sus capacidades, pero Mio le había demostrado que ella no era una cualquiera haciendo exactamente lo contrario.

A pesar de la dificultad, a pesar de la vergüenza y el desánimo, Mio seguía esforzándose por contribuir en las tareas del hogar, negándose a rendirse en su objetivo de satisfacer a todo el mundo (aunque principalmente su objetivo era que cierto casero de buen ver fuera quien posara su atención en ella) con sus obras gastronómicas a pesar de tener las opiniones de todo el mundo en contra. No contenta con ello, en semejante momento de necesidad, había conseguido aparcar a un lado su orgullo y había optado por abrazar el mismo talento que en tantas ocasiones le había valido severos golpes en su autoestima: la capacidad de convertir algo tan sencillo como una tortilla en un arma letal. Por el bien de Suu, estaba dispuesta a aceptar sus limitaciones y errores, a realizar la misma tarea que tan solo le había traído fracasos en vez de notorios resultados hasta el momento, consciente de que de alguna forma serviría para aportar su indispensable granito de arena en el cumplimiento del deber de todas las inquilinas de la casa. Tal vez Mio fuera un tanto espontánea y arrogante, cabezota y testaruda, y con más orgullo y nervio del que le convendría, pero…

Mero sonrió. Ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar la lamia por proteger a Suu hacía que a ojos de Mero esta se viera como una honorable caballera, aun sin gruesa armadura ni espada al cinto. No, de hecho, casi podía verla con su armadura puesta, su larga capa del mismo color que las escamas de su cola, mientras en cada mano empuñaba mandobles dorados que hacían frente al desafiante puchero que en los hornos del averno se cocían. Seres de las más procelosas simas del infierno aparecían amenazadores a su alrededor, sus oscuras sombras recortadas contra el mar de llamas que envolvían el cuerpo de la heroína, que con semblante decidido proseguían con su tarea sin permitir que el miedo o el simple pensamiento de su inminente derrota la detuvieran ni…

Con los ojos dando vueltas, Mero acabó cayendo al suelo. De tanto que se había sorprendido ante la resolución de Mio, se le había olvidado la nube de gases tóxicos que aún pululaban por la cocina, respirándolos y comenzando a alucinar al tiempo que su cuerpo se rendía ante los nefastos efectos de la cocina de Mio. Su mente, confusa, seguía perdida en su propio mundo de caballeros y demonios, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirse de las sustancias aspiradas. Para cuando Centorea la encontró, tendida en el suelo e incapaz de moverse, su pálida piel había adquirido un tenue tono verdoso, como si de un durazno aplastado se tratara.

Rápidamente, Centorea movió a Mero al sofá y, al percatarse del tufo que salía de la estancia, cerró la puerta con la esperanza de librar al resto de la casa de tan nefasto aroma. El aire limpio espabiló a la mareada sirena, cuya vista comenzó a aclararse con el paso de los segundos.

\- ¿…oune-dono? -oía Mero, una voz en la lejanía que parecía esclarecerse cada vez más-. ¿Meroune-dono? ¡Abra los ojos, Meroune-dono!

\- ¿Hmmm…? ¿Qué…? -murmuró Mero, parpadeando al tiempo que intentaba entender las borrosas imágenes de su enturbiada mirada. La silueta de Centorea apareció en su campo visual, cada vez más nítida hasta que finalmente pudo verla con claridad.

Tal y como había informado con anterioridad, Centorea portaba la armadura de caballera que esta guardaba en su habitación. Relucientes placas de acero cubrían su mitad equina desde la cintura hasta sus cuartos traseros, distribuidas a lo largo de su lomo las unas sobre las otras para que no le impidieran doblarse hacia adelante o hacia atrás y cubriendo parcialmente la falda de oscuro tejido que tapaba el último tramo de sus patas. Además, se extendía por sus laterales para evitar posibles ataques por los flancos, rodeándola por completo y protegiendo todo su cuerpo. Portaba además en su lomo no poco armamento, consistente en varias lanzas de justa de aspecto pesado e intimidante, además de un regio escudo con un emblema grabado que debía pertenecer a la familia de Centorea, y su fiel espada colgando de su cintura y ligada a esta por varias cintas. En su lado más humano, Centorea presentaba una armadura más típica de estilo medieval, sin resquicios vulnerables y eficientemente cuidada y lustrada a más no poder. A Mero no se le escapó el detalle de la zona pectoral del traje, convenientemente agrandado y amoldado para acomodar y proteger el generoso par de gemelas que la centaura cargaba consigo. Un regio yelmo reposaba bajo su armado brazo derecho, mientras el izquierdo se encontraba en esos momentos sacudiéndola con firmeza por el hombro, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación desde las alturas.

-Menos mal, por fin ha despertado-dijo aliviada Centorea, ayudando a Mero a incorporarse. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero suponía que tenía más que ver con el haberse caído al suelo que no con los vapores inhalados en la cocina-. ¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido? ¿Ha acontecido algún ataque imprevisto?

-Ah… Se podría decir…que sí, supongo-dijo Mero, incorporándose un poco con la ayuda de su amiga-. Pero no pasa nada. Tan solo me he…sentido un tanto indispuesta, al respirar tanto gas, eso es todo.

\- ¿Gas? -preguntó confundida Centorea, aunque pronto entendió a qué se refería. Visiblemente molesta, picó a la puerta de la cocina, sin atreverse a abrirla-. ¡Mio! ¡Te estás pasando con la toxicidad! ¡Esa cosa ya no se le puede llamar comida siquiera!

\- ¡Cállate, ¿crees que no lo sé?!-respondió igual de irritada Mia, si bien su avergonzado rubor se perdía al estar oculto en el interior de la cocina-. ¡¿Pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer?! ¡Si no lo hago especialmente picante, entonces no tendrá ningún sentido que lo usemos como arma!

\- ¿" Picante"? ¡Está soltando gas, Mia! ¡Mero-dono incluso se ha desmayado!

\- ¡Exageras! ¡Yo estoy perfectamente!

\- ¡A este paso, nos vas a matar a todas antes de que llegue el que escribió la carta!

\- ¡Lo tengo controlado! ¡El extractor no deja que se acumule!

\- ¡Aquí tengo a una sirena mareada que desearía discrepar!

-Esto…-trató de decir Mero, pero parecía que sus amigas no la oían. Los nervios de su tensa situación les habían podido al fin, y estaba claro que los ánimos iban a seguir caldeándose como no hiciera alguien algo pronto.

Por suerte para ella, alguien escuchó sus plegarias y acudió rauda a socorrerla. Un tanto _demasiado_ rauda.

A medio grito de responder a la última contestación de Mia, Centorea se encontró abruptamente interrumpida cuando una muy veloz Suu decidió hacer acto de presencia, atravesando cual pequeño aunque preciso misil gelatinoso el espacio aéreo de la sala y estrellándose con un viscoso estallido contra la cabeza de la centaura. Sus fuertes patas de cuadrúpeda impidieron que la caballera cayera al suelo, recobrando el equilibrio rápidamente, pero encontrándose incapaz de hablar o respirar, ya que Suu parecía haberse enganchado a su cabeza sin demasiada intención de querer bajar de allí pronto. Semejante a una esfera verdosa, la pequeña slime permanecía en todo lo alto, dejando a una confundida Mero para que observara cómo Centorea bregaba por quitársela de encima, liberando numerosas pompas en el interior del limo de Suu, pero sin mucho éxito en su huida. Justo cuando se disponía a preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía, otra integrante de la casa apareció corriendo en el animado salón.

\- ¡Suu! -exclamó Lala, algo sudorosa y jadeante, apareciendo por el pasillo y casi derrapando en la entrada. Parecía por su aspecto que llevaba persiguiendo a Suu un buen rato ya, y en su mano se podía ver el descartado chubasquero que a menudo cubría el cuerpo de la slime-. ¡Teneos en vuestro intento de fuga y cesad tamaño comportamiento irreflexivo! ¡Ya de por si es harto fastidioso tener que velar por un alma viva siendo una mensajera de la muerte, pero si a la postre insistís en manteneros velada para mi penetrante visión, la tarea se torna dantesca y el esfuerzo titánico!

Mientras Centorea luchaba por sacarse a Suu de encima, esta se revolvía sobre sus hombros en un intento de huir de las manos de Lala, quien trataba por todos los medios capturar a la escurridiza slime, que por alguna razón parecía bastante más inquieta que de costumbre. Tras acorralarla contra una pared (más que nada porque Centorea estuvo a punto de desmayarse y se desplomó sobre ella), Lala estuvo a punto de cogerla, más al saltar para atraparla tan solo consiguió derribar a la mareada centaura. La slime, saltando cual pelota de playa, cayó al suelo y recuperó su forma humana en un instante, aprovechando la confusión reinante para correr hacia el pasillo. Mero, quien todavía tenía que entender qué estaba pasando, tan solo podía contemplar sorprendida el curioso despliegue de la situación, observando cómo Suu se dirigía rápidamente hacia la salida…cuando de repente alguien abrió la puerta de la sala.

-Eh, chicas-dijo Rachnera, apareciendo en ese instante por la puerta-. Creo que alguien…

Lo que fuera que quisiera decir fue cortado por Suu, que al haber ido tan lanzada hacia la puerta no consiguió detenerse a tiempo para evitar chocar contra Rachnera. Semejante a un globo de pintura, el gelatinoso cuerpo de Suu acabó esparcido por los dos torsos de la arachne, tanto el humano como el monstruoso. Largos zarcillos de limo acabaron repartidos por todo su exoesqueleto, encontrándose Rachnera sorprendida al notar semejante sustancia en su cuerpo, y como esta parecía cobrar vida de repente y ponerse a reptar por las diferentes zonas sensibles de su ser.

\- ¿¡S-Suu!?-exclamó Rachnera, presintiendo el posible ataque de la slime, para nada conforme ni deseosa de experimentar uno de aquellos invasivos sobeteos que tanto la habían hecho respetar la habilidad de la slime. En esa situación, pero, más que el simple acoso o el deseo de exprimir y absorber cada pequeña gota de líquido de su cuerpo, su sinuoso limo más parecía concentrado en intentar rodearla y juntarse de nuevo, como si intentara pasar al otro lado a pesar de encontrarse pegada a Rachnera-. ¿Qué estás…? ¡Kyah~! ¡Es-espera, por ahí no…! ¡Aaaah~! ¡Suu, no toques mi…!

\- ¡Barradle el paso, hija de Aracne! ¡Que no cruce el umbral al otro reino! -gritó Lala, quitándose de encima de Centorea a toda prisa.

Rachnera, visiblemente avergonzada y en una difícil situación, se esforzó por cumplir la orden y retuvo a Suu cuanto pudo, a pesar de que ello implicaba encerrarla entorno a su propio cuerpo. Los tentáculos de Suu recorrían todo su cuerpo en su implacable búsqueda de un resquicio por el que sortearla, más Rachnera consiguió atrapar gran parte de ellos al abrazarlos con ambos brazos contra su pecho. Sentía la masa gelatinosa que era la joven slime debatiéndose contra sus blandas carnes, enviando un sinfín de escalofríos y sensaciones de perversa naturaleza contra su mente, que pugnaba por gobernar su atacado cuerpo al tiempo que se esforzaba por no emitir sonido alguno, si bien no podía hacer nada contra el pequeño rastro de baba que se escapaba por la comisura de su boca. Paso a paso, lentamente, Rachnera volvió a introducir a Suu en la sala, donde quedó encerrada de nuevo cuando Mero botó hasta la puerta y la cerró con firmeza.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Suu saltó del cuerpo de Rachnera como una maraña de serpientes verdosas, que se unieron entre si nada más tocar el suelo y formaron de nuevo a la slime de enigmáticas intenciones. Echando a correr una vez más, parecía que su huida no había hecho más que comenzar cuando, casi de la nada, apareció Lala con el chubasquero de Suu abierto de par en par. Sin darle la oportunidad de cambiar de rumbo, usó la impermeable tela de la prenda para pillar a Suu como si de un cazamariposas se tratara, atrapándola en su interior e impidiéndole escapar. Rápidamente, hizo un petate con el chubasquero y lo ató con un lazo utilizando las mangas de la prenda, dándole la apariencia de un simple hatillo que no dejaba de revolverse, con Suu en su interior bregando por escapar. Su prisión, pero, no cedía a pesar de sus numerosos intentos de fuga, retenida finalmente y finalizando sus correrías de una vez por todas.

Una vez Suu estuvo controlada de nuevo, Lala suspiró agotada y se dejó caer en el sofá más próximo, respirando aliviada y abanicándose con una mano. Mero, dando saltos apoyada en su fuerte cola, se reunió con ella al tiempo que examinaba preocupada el animado paquete que contenía a la chica a quien supuestamente trataban de proteger.

-Lala-san, ¿qué ha ocurrido? -preguntó Mero, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la dullahan. Parecía bastante acalorada, por lo que optó por asistirla usando las membranas de su mano a modo de abanico. Su gesto pareció satisfacer notablemente a Lala, ya que en seguida expuso su cuello para recibir en él el agradable aire que la sirena le proporcionaba.

-Me hayo en la inopia respecto a la razón tras el brote de locura que parece haber azotado la fémina mente de la masa animada de limo-explicó Lala, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro para que el viento llegara con facilidad bajo su gruesa bufanda. Para mayor asombro de Mero, se quitó la cabeza para que el aire entrara en el interior de su cuello, imagen que por poco hizo chillar a Mero. Conocía bien la naturaleza de Lala y estaba acostumbrada a verla sin cabeza, pero eso no significaba que el mirarla directamente a su cercenado cuello no la hiciera sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo-. Estaba montando guardia y velando porque su tiempo de vida no se viera abruptamente acortado cuando de repente se puso a correr y a intentar huir de mi presencia. Parecía como si el mismísimo Azathoth fuera en su búsqueda, ya que no respondía a mis demandas y peticiones para que cesara sus correrías.

\- ¿Intentaba…huir? -preguntó Rachnera, aun visiblemente sensible tras su breve asalto por parte de Suu.

\- Eso parecía. Todos sus ardides parecían encaminados a abandonar el baluarte presente en pos de los misterios del exterior, aunque como ya dije con anterioridad, desconozco la razón tras tan descabellado objetivo.

\- ¿Por qué iba Suu a intentar huir? -preguntó Centorea-. Lleva bastante tranquila toda la tarde. No tiene ningún sentido que…

-Yo… puede que tenga algo que decir al respecto-dijo Rachnera, ajustándose la ropa. Parecía algo más recobrada, si bien su pelo seguía desordenado y sus mejillas algo rojas-. Venía a avisaros. Mis hilos han detectado una señal en el límite del perímetro. Alguien se acerca.

La noticia pilló a todas por sorpresa, incluida a Mia, quien se asomó por la puerta de la cocina al escuchar el alboroto de la sala (y provocando que las más cercanas a la puerta se alejaran para no verse afectadas por los tóxicos vapores que aún manaban del lugar).

\- ¿Alguien…viene? ¿Puede ser que sea Darling, que ha vuelto con Papi? -preguntó esperanzada la lamia, pero pronto su sugerencia fue desestimada por Rachnera.

-No, solo he detectado una señal. De todos modos, no es la señal de un ser humano. Sea quien sea, no es mi Honey.

-Entonces, cabe suponer que se trate del enemigo-declaró Centorea, agarrando de nuevo su yelmo. La determinación y férrea voluntad de guerrera parecía haber vuelto al rostro de Centorea, quien sin vacilación alguna se giró hacia sus compañeras-. ¡Muy bien, estad todas preparadas! El enemigo se dispone a asediarnos, y hay que mantener el bastión hasta que recibamos refuerzos.

\- ¿Re…fuerzos? -preguntó confundida Mia, un tanto sorprendida de ver tan animada a Centorea (y un tanto pasmada por lo medieval que pintaba el asunto)-. ¿Es que alguien va a venir a ayudarnos?

-Tanto si es Honey el que aparece como si es Smith, es posible que alguien acabe viniendo en nuestra ayuda-comentó Rachnera, cruzada de brazos-. Hasta entonces, nos pertoca a nosotras proteger la casa y a Suu.

-Ya conocéis el plan-dijo Centorea, mirando muy seriamente al resto de inquilinas-. Pase lo que pase, nuestro objetivo principal es alejar a Suu del asaltante. Si podemos, neutralizaremos la amenaza, pero si no, nuestra prioridad debe ser conseguirle a Suu el tiempo necesario para que escape, sin importar el coste. Rachnera, Mia, os quiero defendiendo el perímetro de la casa. Cualquier cosa que intente rodearnos, hacedla retroceder, o eliminadla-. Asintiendo, tanto la arachne como la lamia emprendieron sus propios caminos en dirección a sus posiciones asignadas-. Lala, aparte de mí, tú eres la única de aquí que sabe defenderse. Resguardarás conmigo la calle principal. Si el objetivo aparece por ella, le haremos frente juntas-. Cargándose la guadaña al hombro, Lala se puso en pie y avanzó en dirección a la entrada-. Meroune-dono…

\- Sí, lo se: me quedaré aquí y protegeré a Suu-dijo Mero, para nada contenta con el papel que le había tocado. Sabía bien que de todas las presentes era la menos indicada para luchar, ya que al encontrarse en tierra firme su movilidad se veía reducida, pero a pesar de ello desearía contar con un papel más activo en la salvaguarda de su compañera. Entreviendo los pensamientos que ocupaban la mente de Mero, Centorea le puso una mano en el hombro para reclamar su atención.

\- Vuestra tarea es harto importante, Mero-dono. Si todo falla, sois la última línea de defensa para impedir que el malhechor alcance a nuestra amiga. ¿Recordáis bien el plan?

\- Sí, está todo listo.

\- Entonces sabéis que vuestro papel será crucial llegado el caso en que debamos recurrir a semejante baza. No os lo pediría si hubiera otra opción…, pero sois la única que puede hacerlo.

Mero lo sabía. Se había ofrecido voluntaria en cuanto su alocado plan salió a la luz, y si bien varias de sus amigas se habían opuesto a que se expusiera de tal manera al peligro, al final su obstinación había acabado superando sus argumentos.

\- Tan solo espero que no tengamos que hacerlo-suspiró Mero-. Si nos vemos obligadas a ello, significará que os habrá vencido a todas.

\- No os preocupéis, Mero-dono. Estamos listas, y contamos con el factor sorpresa de nuestra parte. Si todo sale bien, ni siquiera llegareis a ver de cerca la acción.

\- Ante todo, tened mucho cuidado-pidió Mero-. Cosas muy extrañas están sucediendo hoy en la ciudad, y no deseo ver cómo os hacen daño. Si la situación se complica, prometedme que os retiraréis a un lugar seguro.

\- Yo…no puedo prometerle eso, Meroune-dono –dijo Centorea, firme y claramente-. Las demás cuentan con que mantendremos el frente seguro, y no puedo traicionar esa confianza. Si las defensas caen, entonces tanto la casa como el resto de sus ocupantes quedaran expuestas al peligro, y eso es algo que mientras me queda un retazo de vida en el cuerpo no voy a permitir.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- No temáis. No estoy diciendo que desee morir en la batalla-le aseguró Centorea con una sonrisa-. Como ya he dicho, estamos preparadas para el asedio. Confío en mis compañeras para que me protejan ahí fuera, del mismo modo que ellas confían en mí. Mientras nos mantengamos unidas, no habrá obstáculo que nos impida alcanzar la victoria. ¿Vos confiáis en Mia y las demás?

La serenidad con la que hablaba la centaura emocionó y sorprendió a Mero a partes iguales. Había leído infinidad de veces situaciones como aquella, en la que un gallardo caballero se disponía a partir a la batalla mientras su bella doncella le suplicaba que volviera a salvo, temiendo que aquella fuera la última vez que se vieran con vida. Si bien en casi todas esas historias el caballero moría y la doncella experimentaba la más dolorosa de las tragedias (un clásico súper-ventas en el reino de las sirenas), Mero se encontró deseando con todo su corazón que aquel no fuera el final de su propia historia. Por primera vez, se encontró viviendo una escena de ese tipo de novela, observando con ojos vidriosos el semblante estoico y seguro de Centorea, quien parecía relucir en su armadura como si el mismísimo Sol hubiera surgido en el salón. Ruborizada ante tan estampa, Mero tan solo pudo asentir cohibida a su amiga, quien le dedicó la más deslumbrante de las sonrisas (acrecentando su rubor).

-En tal caso, confiad también en mí. Os aseguro que todas viviremos para ver el final de esta historia, Suu incluida. Tenéis mi palabra.

Anonadada, Mero no sabía qué más decir. Se encontraba incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que sentía en esos momentos, observando en silencio cómo Centorea abandonaba la sala sin vacilación alguna y con paso firme. Su mano se agarró esperanzada a su pecho, tratando de superar el sentimiento de pesar y temor que acompañaba la partida de sus amigas, luchando por mantener en su corazón la esperanza que las palabras de la caballera le habían conferido. Temía por todas las ocupantes de la casa, no solo ella y Suu, y rezaba a cada deidad que pudiera estar escuchándola que velara por su seguridad y se aseguraran de que todas pudieran volver a casa al final del día. El simple pensamiento de perder a alguien cercano, el mero concepto de sufrir una pérdida semejante… Por muy amante de la tragedia que ella fuera, no podía evitar sentir como su pecho se encogía y cómo le dolía el corazón solo de imaginárselo.

" _Centorea…Mia…Rachnera…Lala…Papi…Querido…"_ pensó Mero, derramando una lágrima mientras juntaba sus manos y rezaba por la seguridad de todos sus seres queridos. " _Por favor…tened mucho cuidado"_.

En la silenciosa sala, acompañada solo por el animado hatillo que retenía a la frenética slime, Mero aguardaba esperanzada una respuesta a sus plegarias.

* * *

Casco en mano, Centorea cerró la puerta de la salita tras de sí. Solo cuando la puerta finalmente la separó completamente de la compungida sirena, se permitió Centorea tornar su expresión en una menos esperanzada quela que había utilizado para intentar calmar el nerviosismo de su amiga.

Si bien creía en cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado, era perfectamente consciente de que no sería tan fácil alcanzar el objetivo que se había planteado. Que todas salieran indemnes de aquella situación, que no fuera a suceder nada malo, que todo fuera a salir bien… Eran pensamientos demasiado optimistas para la caballera, quien sabía bien que a menudo había que realizar sacrificios en pos de un bien mayor, tal era la tarea y deber de un caballero que hubiera decidido dedicar su vida a cuál fuera la causa noble que persiguiera. En su caso, le había dedicado su alma de guerrera a su Amo, quien en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de peligro (o no, aunque confiaba en que Papi no lo hubiera dejado caer por ahí), de manera que su prioridad había pasado a ser la salvaguarda de la casa y de cuantas inquilinas la ocupaban. Vale que a menudo discutieran o se pelearan, pero los lazos que compartían superaban con creces los de simples conocidos o compañeros de piso. Eran amigas, camaradas; una inverosímil familia que Centorea protegería, aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

No pensaba morir, tal y como le había prometido a Meroune…, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesta a vivir si para conseguirlo debía dejar que otra muriera.

Agitando la cabeza, trató de despejar su mente de tan funestos pensamientos. Pensar en morir y en sacrificarse no serviría para nada más que distraerla y conseguir que, efectivamente, la mataran. Si realmente pretendía que todas salieran de aquella situación con vida, tenía que centrarse y confiar en el plan que habían estado preparando todo el día. No era perfecto, eso lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero dadas sus opciones era lo mejor que podían hacer para asegurarse de que Suu estuviera a salvo. Además, su Maestro jamás la perdonaría que eligiera morir por simple deber caballeresco, prefiriendo que viviera aun sin honor, pero que viviera, al fin y al cabo.

No moriría. No moriría nadie. Aunque pareciera imposible, Centorea estaba dispuesta a darlo todo con tal de cumplir tan fantasioso objetivo.

Avanzando por el pasillo, se encontró con Lala, quien la esperaba apoyada en la pared del recibidor. Su oscura armadura había aparecido entorno a su cuerpo, protegiéndola de un modo similar a la de Centorea, y confiriéndole una vez más el aspecto de mensajera de la muerte que siempre aseguraba ser. Cruzándose sus miradas, un simple asentimiento de sus respectivas cabezas bastó para señalar que ambas estaban listas para lo que fueran a encontrarse en el exterior. Abriendo la puerta, Lala caminó con paso decidido hacia lo desconocido, y Centorea la siguió de cerca. Ignoraba si volvería a cruzar aquel umbral alguna vez, pero en tanto se asegurara de que el enemigo tampoco pudiera hacerlo, entonces no sentiría pena alguna.

Fuera, el cielo oscuro y tormentoso las recibió con fríos soplidos que barrían el polvo de las desérticas calles y enfriaban sus cuerpos a pesar de las duras láminas de acero y hierro que las protegían. A pesar de la hora que era, la falta de luz solar hacía que el ambiente pareciera próximo al crepúsculo, las largas sombras de los edificios ocultas en el sombrío paisaje que las nubes creaban con su mera presencia en el cielo. Lejanos destellos y el tronar de los relámpagos señalaban la pronta llegada de la tormenta, un mero acontecimiento más con el que acompañar la tensa situación en la que se encontraban las dos mujeres monstruo. Ni siquiera la amenaza de la inclemente lluvia, los poderosos rayos, o las tenebrosas sombras podían distraer al par de guerreras de su cometido actual, demasiado metidas en su papel de defensoras como para preocuparse siquiera por la inminente descarga producida por la furia de la Madre Naturaleza. Sin dedicar más que un rápido vistazo al cielo para cerciorarse de su estado, ambas guerreras se posicionaron en medio de la calle, sus miradas fijas en el horizonte mientras esperaban a que llegara su para nada deseado invitado.

Centorea permanecía firme y estoica sobre sus cuatro patas, inamovible como una estatua mientras contemplaba sin el menor rastro de miedo o duda la vacía calle, su mano libre apoyada con aire aparentemente despreocupado sobre su férrea espada. A pesar de su aspecto regio, sus dedos se encontraban firmemente agarrados entorno a la empuñadura de la espada, listos para sujetar su arma cuando decidiera desenvainarla si el enemigo decidía tenderles una emboscada. Sabía bien que ni todas las precauciones del mundo la protegerían si era tomada por sorpresa, y no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo nada fácil a quien intentara tomar por las armas el lugar al que había llegado a considerar su hogar. A su lado, Lala parecía haber tomado posición junto al muro de la casa contigua, apoyada con aire de suma concentración y paciencia en él, mientras su guadaña de aspecto inquietante reposaba amenazadora sobre su hombro. Desconocía Centorea el alcance real de las habilidades de Lala en lo referente a combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esta le había asegurado que sabía utilizar su "guadaña de la muerte" para algo más que para recoger almas, por lo que había terminado escogiéndola para que la asistiera en aquella parte tan crucial de la defensa. Necesitaba que alguien le cubriera las espaldas en caso de que aparecieran varios enemigos, y considerando que no contaba con demasiadas opciones entre las que escoger, una dullahan armada con una guadaña le parecía tan buena alternativa como lo sería cualquier hermana de escudo. Aun así, dado que su armadura era más gruesa y además contaba con el escudo, sería ella la que enfrentara de frente al enemigo mientras Lala la asistía desde la retaguardia, aprovechando los muros de la calle para reconducir posibles hordas de enemigos a un cuello de botella en el que poder hacerles frente.

Pasaron los minutos, y el único cambio que Centorea notó en la calle fue la tenue disminución de temperatura que precedía a la lluvia que estaba al caer. A su lado, Lala se había agazapado y había comenzado a afilar su guadaña con una piedra de afilar, pasándola metódicamente por su férrea cabeza y arrancándole rítmicos chirridos mientras la roca devastaba el metal, eliminando imperfecciones en su filo y tornándolo más letal y efectivo con cada pasada. En cualquier otra situación, Centorea le habría recriminado tal acción estando en público, no solo porque era ilegal portar armas de verdad en público, sino porque la imagen de una mensajera de la muerte afilando su instrumento mortal enfrente de una casa era cuando menos una escena perturbadora. Sin embargo, Centorea no podía recriminarle nada. Sabía y entendía que seguramente fuera tan solo un intento de la dullahan por calmar sus nervios, asegurándose de estar preparada para la inminente lucha y eliminando posibles dudas e inquietudes que siempre surgían cuando se esperaba una batalla, librando su mente de distracciones y miedos sobre el incierto futuro. Lo sabía, porque ella misma había pasado largo tiempo en su cuarto realizando tareas similares, comprobando su equipo una y otra vez y repasando repetidas veces el filo de sus armas antes de atreverse a abandonar la sala. A pesar de su orgullo de caballera, y su experiencia en el campo de batalla, parecía que los nervios del principio seguían siendo los mismos que los de la primera vez, casi como si de una recién nombrada caballera se tratara ante la idea de su primer enfrentamiento real.

Además, tampoco le podía recriminar lo de la guadaña. Después de todo, ella misma portaba encima suficiente metal como para ser considerada un ariete andante (y puesto que su arma principal era la lanza de justas, esa era precisamente la idea). Con un poco de suerte, Smith no les llamaría mucho la atención por quebrantar las leyes de esa manera. Visto de otro modo, el que las regañaran significaría que habían sobrevivido para contemplar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

De repente, Lala alzó su mirada. La rapidez con la que se había puesto sobre alerta llamó la atención de Centorea. Desviando la mirada, la dullahan centró su vista en la lejana calle, atrayendo del mismo modo a Centorea.

-Ya está aquí-declaró, poniéndose en pie.

A lo lejos, apareciendo por el horizonte, se encontraba el primer viandante con el que se habían topado en toda la tarde. Vestía una larga gabardina oscura que ocultaba su cuerpo y rasgos, mas sus dos ojos blanquecinos se distinguían con facilidad desde las sombras que formaban su capucha. Caminaba con paso decidido por el centro de la calle sin la menor preocupación por la tormenta en ciernes, andando como si todo el lugar fuera suyo y no concibiera que alguien pudiera interponerse en su camino. Nada más ver a la misteriosa figura, Centorea se puso sobre alerta también.

-¿Es él?-preguntó a Lala, valorando a su posible enemigo desde su ubicación. No parecía especialmente corpulento ni parecía portar armamento alguno, aunque tampoco iba a dejarse engañar por la falsa apariencia de que se encontrara desprotegido. Después de todo, habían innumerables especies liminales capaces de derrotar a sus oponentes haciendo uso de sus atributos raciales, por lo que el que su oponente fuera tan desprovisto de equipo solo servía para reafirmar la confianza que poseía en sus propias habilidades.

-Siento el aura que desprende desde aquí-declaró Lala-. El mismo espacio se distorsiona ante la presión de su mera presencia. La sangre de un millar de inocentes salpica su cuerpo, los cuerpos destrozados y las almas despedazadas por el horror y la desesperación a sus pies mientras son pisoteadas inmisericordemente. Sus ojos reflejan la locura interna, una vorágine de maldad tan pura que revolvería el estómago incluso de la mismísima Muerte, y desquiciarían fácilmente al insensato mortal que osara atisbar el oscuro vacío de su alma.

-…lo tomaré como un sí-dijo simplemente Centorea, calzándose su yelmo en la cabeza. Luego, sin dejar de vigilar a su objetivo, desenfundó su escudo y una de las lanzas, ajustando su agarre sobre la misma para asegurarse de que no se le resbalara tras la primera estocada.

Deteniendo su avance, la desconocida figura se plantó en medio del camino mientras las observaba con sus brillantes ojos, que ahora parecían reflejar una luz diferente a la de antes. Si bien hasta el momento se habían mostrado blancos como brillantes lunas llenas, ahora una luz dorada parecía manar de ellos, como si de copias del mismísimo Sol se trataran. El cambio no sentó del todo bien a Centorea, que miró algo inquieta a su lejano oponente. No tenía ni idea de a que se estaba enfrentando, pero retroceder no era una opción en esos momentos. Todas estaban en sus puestos, y confiaban en ellas para hacer su parte. Había llegado el momento de actuar.

-Lala, móntame-dijo Centorea, sin despegar su mirada de su oponente. Su orden pareció sorprender ligeramente a la dullahan, que la miró arqueando una ceja.

-Creía que reservabais ese espacio de vuestra forma física para el poseedor de vuestra inquebrantable voluntad. ¿A qué se debe, pues, tamaña petición?

-Es cierto que solo permito que el Maestro me monte, pero…-aclaró Centorea. Parecía que la idea tampoco le hacía mucha gracia a la centaura-…, también se nos permite dejar que nos usen como montura en la batalla nuestras hermanos y hermanas de escudo. Y hoy, esa eres tú, Lala. Así que…

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Asintiendo, Lala se subió de un salto al lomo de Centorea, acomodándose como pudo en el acorazado cuerpo de la semi-equina. Era un sentimiento extraño el que sentía, encontrándose en aquel lugar con su compañera a su lado, ambas dispuestas a enfrentarse a una amenaza desconocida sin tener ni idea de si lograrían salir de allí con vida o con la victoria. A pesar de todo, en cuanto se sentó a horcajadas en el lomo de Centorea, Lala pudo sentir por un momento cómo su propio cuerpo conectaba con el de la centaura. Por un instante, fue como si todo su ser se expandiera hacia el de su compañera, notando sus fuertes patas y sus firmes brazos como si los suyos propios fueran. Sintió su férrea voluntad, apenas flaqueando por el miedo y la incertidumbre, mientras en su fuero interno su ardor guerrero comenzaba a ganar intensidad, como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Por un instante, Lala sintió lo mismo que sentía Centorea: el honor del caballero, el orgullo del guerrero, la voluntad de un defensor.

-¿Preparada?-le preguntó Centorea. Su escudo cubría la parte de su delantera que la lanza había dejado al descubierto, con su yelmo protegiendo su rostro a excepción de sus ojos, fijos en su inmóvil objetivo.

-La sombra de la muerte no nos ronda el día de hoy-declaró Lala, haciendo girar su guadaña por encima de su cabeza. Con un solo gesto, la colocó a un lado de su cuerpo, lista para segar a cualquier objetivo que pasara por su lado-. Avancemos pues hacia la locura y la desolación.

A pesar de sus crípticas palabras, Centorea sonrió ligeramente. Ya no había lugar para los nervios o las dudas.

-…lo tomaré… ¡COMO UN SÍ!

Cargando con ímpetu, Centorea inició su apresurada correría en pos de su oponente, quien se limitó a permanecer en su sitio mientras las veía acercársele a gran velocidad. Los cascos de Centorea repicaban rítmicamente contra el asfalto, marcando su avance por la calle mientras su dueña lanzaba un grito de guerra con el que acompañar sus pasos. Su regia lanza apuntaba inflexible al cuerpo de su objetivo, fijos sus ojos en este mientras vigilaba cualquier posible intento de esquivarla o contraatacar. Manteniendo el equilibrio en su grupa con más habilidad de la esperada en un principio, se encontraba la dullahan de piel azulada, acompasando el vaivén de la centaura con controlados movimientos de cadera que minimizaban las sacudidas que experimentaba su cuerpo. Sus manos, cubiertas por guanteletes, agarraban con firmeza el largo mango de su guadaña, que parecía brillar con la pálida luz de la luna a pesar de no encontrarse en el cielo luz natural alguna. La estampa parecía sacada de un libro de leyendas antiguas, con una mensajera de la muerte cabalgando guadaña en mano sobre una montura cubierta a partes iguales de acero y honor. En esos momentos, cualquiera que las hubiera visto tal vez hubiera sentido el deseo de correr, de huir, de escapar de tan singular visión, acobardado por las inquebrantables miradas del par de guerreras, la una con sus ojos azules fijos en su objetivo, duros y reflejando su inquebrantable voluntad como una barra de hierro; y los otros dorados en un mar de oscuridad, brillantes como la luz de las estrellas que se abren paso entre las nubes que cubren la oscura noche.

Su oponente, pero, permaneció en su sitio sin moverse. Sus ojos, dorados y brillantes, parecían contemplar sin intención alguna de apartarse cómo el dúo de guerreras se le tiraba encima, sus dos pies firmemente plantados en el sitio mientras su gabardina ondeaba con el gélido viento del atardecer.

La distancia entre ambos bandos fue acortándose. Veinte metros. Quince metros. Diez. Siete. Cinco. Tres. La punta de la lanza a escasos centímetros ya de impactar contra el cuerpo del enemigo de su maestra, desplazada a gran velocidad gracias a la veloz carrera de Centorea. Ya no había espacio para apartarse, ni tiempo para esquivar. Intentara lo que intentara, su asaltante ya no podría evitar su acometida. A pesar de su inminente victoria, al parecer, Centorea no pudo evitar sentir que la cosa parecía más fácil de lo que se había esperado en un principio. ¿Por qué no se había apartado? ¿Por qué no se había movido? ¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué seguía teniendo ese mal presentimiento que llevaba experimentando desde que empezó la carga?

La punta de su lanza impactó contra el cuerpo de su enemigo. Pronto, Centorea entendió el por qué tras sus preguntas.

Lo primero que sintió nada más golpear a su oponente fue cómo toda la fuerza con la que había chocado contra él se reflejaba contra su lanza, detenida abruptamente y aplastándola ante semejante encontronazo. El cuerpo de Centorea, incapaz de detenerse, chocó violentamente contra el mango su lanza como si de una estaca se tratara, golpeando su torso con el tañido de un gong y dañando su cuerpo a pesar de la dura armadura que lo protegía. Apenas alcanzó Centorea a resentirse del choque cuando su cuerpo se vio catapultado por los aires, desplazado hacia adelante al verse truncado su impulso por la misma lanza que su mano había sostenido hasta hacía unos instantes. Al ver cómo Centorea comenzaba a caer al suelo, Lala se apresuró a saltar desde su grupa hacia atrás, manteniéndose enfrente de su enemigo mientras la centaura caía irremediablemente a sus espaldas dando vueltas por el suelo. La lanza, aplastada, salió volando y se perdió tras el muro de una casa cercana.

Cuando su mundo por fin dejó de dar vueltas, alcanzó Centorea a sentir el ardor de su costado. Se encontraba tendida en el suelo, caída con el escudo a su lado y con su lanza perdida fuera de su alcance visual. El dolor y la confusión pusieron sobre alerta su mente, tratando de entender la rápida escena que había tenido lugar. Había corrido hacia su oponente, le había golpeado con su lanza…, y para cuando había querido darse cuenta, había caído al suelo. Tan solo recordaba con claridad la sensación de su brazo cuando la lanza golpeó el cuerpo de su oponente. Había sido como chocar contra un muro de piedra. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso su enemigo contaba con una coraza bajo esa gabardina?

Alzando la mirada, observó a su oponente a través de las rendijas del yelmo. Parecía que el golpe había conseguido ladear un poco su cuerpo, si bien no lo había movido del suelo, pero sí lo justo como para que Centorea no chocara contra él cuando salió volando. Un pequeño desgarro en su ropa podía verse en el lugar donde la lanza de Centorea la había golpeado, revelando un cuerpo oscuro que no le aportó ninguna información sobre su identidad o especie, aunque si de algo estaba segura, era de que definitivamente no era algo humano. Al otro lado, Lala vigilaba al enemigo con la guadaña en sus manos, su atención dividida entre este y su compañera, su semblante truncado por la preocupación que sentía.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Centorea ignoró el ardiente dolor de su cuerpo y se puso en pie una vez más. Su armadura se había abollado ligeramente con el golpe, y a juzgar por la sensación, una o dos de sus costillas se habían resentido al clavarse su propia lanza en el cuerpo. Una herida vergonzosa para cualquier guerrera que se preciara, pero nada había que pudiera hacer al respecto. No había considerado que su oponente pudiera resistir su acometida, y lo había pagado caro. Aun así, no estaba dispuesta a apartarse de la pelea por tan nimia herida. Podía respirar, podía moverse, así que podía luchar. Recuperando su escudo, desenvainó su espada y se preparó para enfrentar cuerpo a cuerpo a su oponente.

-¿Os encontráis bien, parienta de Quirón?-preguntó Lala, atenta a los movimientos de su enemigo. Parecía haber escapado ilesa del violento encontronazo, una buena noticia que alivió a Centorea.

-Sí, estoy bien-mintió-. Todavía puedo luchar.

Acorralando a la misteriosa extra-especie, ambas compañeras buscaron por su lado un resquicio por el que atacar al enemigo. Recobrando su posición anterior, no parecía demasiado preocupado por verse rodeado por la dullahan y la centaura, optando por centrar su brillante mirada en el pequeño agujero de su ropa. A pesar de su despreocupación, ni Lala ni Centorea se lanzaron a atacar, agarrando nerviosas sus armas. El inefectivo choque que acababan de presenciar les había servido para entender que su oponente guardaba un par de ases bajo sus mangas con los que no habían contado en un principio, dando a entender que la lucha sería más complicada de lo que se habían podido imaginar en un principio.

Ambas al mismo tiempo, Centorea y Lala saltaron sobre la misteriosa figura, atacándola con sus armas por cada lado en un intento de sentenciar la pelea de un solo golpe. A pesar de la doble amenaza, el único movimiento que hizo su oponente al respecto fue girarse hacia Centorea, revelando que ahora sus ojos brillaban con una luz rojiza que escamó bastante a la centaura. A pesar de ello, no detuvo su ataque, y lanzó un poderoso golpe con el que esperaba partir en dos a su adversario. Sin embargo, recibió su segunda sorpresa del día al contemplar cómo este detenía su ataque con su brazo desnudo, cortando su gabardina pero incapaz de traspasar su férreo brazo. El impacto sacudió todo su cuerpo, viajando por su brazo y amenazando con abrirle la mano, mas Centorea se mantuvo firme y evitó perder la espada. Sin desperdiciar la ocasión, Lala lanzó su golpe a la altura del cuello de su desprevenido contrincante, consiguiendo golpearlo con la guadaña por la espalda. No tuvo éxito, sin embargo, a la hora de decapitar a la amenaza, ya que un impacto similar al que había experimentado Centorea hacia escasos segundos resonó cuando la hoja de la dullahan chocó contra el cuerpo de aquel ser, incapaz de herirlo a pesar del violento encontronazo.

Ambas guerreras se sorprendieron una vez más de la durabilidad de su oponente. El que hubiera resistido el ataque de Centorea antes probaba que su piel era dura como el acero, pero la forma en que había resistido sus acometidas no había servido sino para acabar de confirmar que sus armas no conseguían superar las defensas de su adversario. A través de los desgarros y cortes en la ropa que se habían formado durante el corto enfrentamiento veían el oscuro cuerpo de su enemigo, semejante a la pulida obsidiana, sin marcas ni muescas tras haber detenido con su propia carne el acero que intentaba cortarla. No tenían ni idea de qué especie podía tratarse, pero fuera la que fuera, parecía que la pelea se estaba complicando por momentos.

Girando su cabeza, con la guadaña aun tocando su cuello, la desconocida extra-especie pareció reparar una vez más en Lala, como si se hubiera olvidado de ella por un momento. Con su brazo derecho aun bloqueando la espada de Centorea, posicionó el izquierdo enfrente de su pecho y lo lanzó rápidamente hacia la dullahan en un intento de golpearla con un revés. Lala, apartándose, consiguió evitar el puño de su oponente, que tan solo consiguió golpear el aire. Aprovechando ese pequeño momento de distracción, Centorea usó su escudo para atacar la cabeza de su oponente, que provocó un tañido sobre el metal semejante al de una campana. Si había servido para herirlo o no era algo que Centorea desconocía, ya que la capucha seguía ocultando las facciones de su oponente. Sin perder un instante, lanzó hacia atrás el brazo con su espada, y lanzó una estocada contra la cara de su oponente, creyendo que su golpe anterior serviría para reclamar su atención y hacerla girarse.

No se equivocó. Girando su cabeza, la desconocida encaró a Centorea una vez más, siendo recibida por el filoso extremo de la espada de esta, que impactó con fuerza contra su cara. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez Centorea sí sintió como si su espada penetrara algo, el ojo de su enemigo a juzgar por cómo una de las luces que manaban del interior de la capucha desaparecían. Un pequeño atisbo de esperanza nació en su pecho al creer que había conseguido la tan ansiada victoria, pero poco le duró, ya que en seguida se demostró que su ataque no había resultado tan efectivo como se había pensado. Lejos de caer ante tan letal acometida, la desconocida agarró la espada de Centorea con su mano desnuda, impidiéndole el sacara del interior de la capucha. Centorea tiró, tratando de liberarse, pero el agarre de aquella cosa sobre su arma era absoluto y no cedía. Trató de obligarla a soltar la espada con golpes de sus patas delanteras y su escudo, pero en ambos casos sus golpes rebotaban inefectivos contra su duro cuerpo, y no logró su objetivo.

Lentamente, la desconocida figura echó su mano libre hacia atrás, cerrada en un firme puño oscuro que no presagiaba nada bueno para Centorea. Su instinto de supervivencia la instó a soltar la espada, permitiéndole retroceder un paso y alzar su escudo antes de que aquel puño volara a toda velocidad contra ella. Resultó ser una sabia decisión, ya que aquel pequeño puño la golpeó con la fuerza de un ariete, mandándola a volar varios metros antes de caer finalmente al suelo. Golpeando el duro asfalto con la mano, Centorea recobró el equilibrio y se puso en pie rápidamente, patinando aún otro metro más antes de que sus cascos se detuvieran finalmente. A pesar de ello, sentía cómo su brazo le ardía, y cómo su escudo parecía haber sufrido una abolladura tremenda en su antes reluciente superficie. Parecía muy sorprendida ante la descomunal fuerza que ocultaba aquel extraño cuerpo, tanta que no le habría sorprendido que aquel puñetazo hubiera acabado con su vida de no haber tenido el acierto de soltar su espada. De no haberlo hecho, y no haber retrocedido cuando lo hizo, lo más seguro era que aquel golpe la hubiera atravesado de punta a punta, incluso con su armadura y su escudo de por medio. Por suerte o por desgracia, había conseguido resistir el golpe con relativo éxito, saliendo del apuro con tan solo su brazo magullado y su escudo destrozado. Soltándolo, Centorea tomó su lanza de repuesto de su grupa.

En el instante en que Centorea salió despedida, Lala aprovechó su distracción para pasar al ataque una segunda vez. Parecía que, a pesar de su férrea defensa, aquel ser aún presentaba puntos débiles, como probaba el que Centorea hubiera sido capaz de clavarle su espada aun sin haberle causado daños permanentes. Por lo menos, pensó la dullahan, eran un buen punto por el que empezar a contraatacar.

Lanzando su tajo contra la desconocida, Lala reclamó su atención cuando la hoja de su guadaña hizo aparecer un tajo diagonal en la superficie de su gabardina, levantando chispas al fregarse el metal contra cual fuera el material del que estuviera hecha la espalda de aquel ser. Girándose, la extra-especie miró a Lala con su único ojo indemne, el otro bloqueado por la espada que seguía clavada en su cara. No duró allí mucho tiempo, ya que pronto la desconocida figura se la sacó y descartó a un lado. El ojo no tardó demasiado en volver a brillar como si nada, aparentemente restaurado. Sin perder un instante, Lala hizo girar su guadaña y lanzó varios golpes más contra su oponente, el cual los bloqueaba todos con sus brazos que cual losas de acero resistían las acometidas de la dullahan. Varios fueron los intentos de su enemigo por atraparla y golpearla, mas Lala demostró una habilidad y agilidad considerables al esquivar cada intento y cada ataque contra ella. Saltaba, se agachaba, rodaba… La dullahan se movía de aquí para allá con inusitada facilidad, saltando de muro a muro y girando en el aire mientras su guadaña no dejaba de girar en sus manos, lanzando veloces cortes que chocaban contra su enemigo más rápido de lo que este podía defenderse de ellos. No parecían estar dañándolo lo más mínimo, pero mantenían su atención fija en Lala, lo cual ya les venía bien.

Cargando contra su oponente una vez, Centorea aceleró todo lo que pudo mientras procuraba mantenerse fuera del área de visión de su oponente. Una rápida mirada de refilón por parte de Lala bastó para que esta entendiera las intenciones de su compañera, manteniendo la mirada de su enemigo en ella mientras la espalda de este quedaba desprotegida. No parecía que pudiera escuchar los atronadores cascos de la centaura, por lo que no alcanzó a saber de la presencia de esta hasta que finalmente descargó su fugaz ataque contra su cuerpo. Sabía que chocar contra alguien tan duro no serviría sino para repetir el encontronazo anterior y destrozar aún más su maltrecho cuerpo, por lo que en esta ocasión Centorea optó por pasar junto a su oponente en vez de intentar arrollarlo, golpeando con su lanza contra la nuca de su enemigo. Con un poco de suerte, el golpe serviría para destrozar la columna del contrincante, o por lo menos dañarle el cuello lo bastante como para incapacitarlo durante el resto de la pelea. Fuera como fuera, confiaba en que aquel golpe bastara para terminar la pelea de una vez por todas.

El impacto de la lanza contra su blanco fue tan sonoro como los anteriores. En cuando sintió la resistencia del choque, Centorea desvió la lanza y pasó como una exhalación junto a su enemigo, quien acababa de recibir tan veloz ataque por sorpresa. Cayendo hacia adelante, parecía que Centorea lo había logrado y que la victoria era por fin suya, mas pronto se demostró que nada había terminado, ya que el enemigo consiguió poner uno de sus pies delante de él deteniendo su caída.

La resistencia de aquel ser era temible. Cualquier otro habría perdido la cabeza al recibir una lanzada en plena nuca, sobre todo considerando la velocidad a la que se había desplazado Centorea y el peso que cargaba detrás, pero parecía que tan solo había conseguido desequilibrarlo un poco. Su lanza parecía haberse resentido del veloz enfrentamiento, su punta dañada como prueba de la dura resistencia que el cuerpo de aquel ser presentaba a sus intentos de dañarlo. A diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez el arma había resistido gracias a los veloces reflejos de Centorea, la cual apartó el arma una vez hubo impactado para evitar que el peso de su carrera dañara en demasía el arma.

Se estaban quedando sin opciones. La guadaña de Lala no conseguía penetrar el cuerpo de su adversario, y las armas de Centorea estaban demostrando ser ineficaces contra semejante enemigo. De todo su arsenal, solo restaba en su poder la lanza que aún portaba, con una de sus lanzas en paradero desconocido, su escudo machacado, y su espada tirada demasiado cerca de su enemigo como para recuperarla. Si la cosa no mejoraba pronto, no les quedaría más remedio que retirarse.

-Maldición… ¡Nada funciona!-mascullo Centorea, sudando en el interior de su armadura. Apenas llevaban unos minutos de combate, y ya habían sido arrinconadas mentalmente por las imperturbables defensas de su enemigo.

-Pareciera que la diosa Fortuna no vela por nosotras el día de hoy-comentó Lala, igual de sudada, mientras comprobaba el filo de su guadaña. Los continuos ataques contra el duro cuerpo de su rival habían desgastado y mellado considerablemente su filo, si bien no conseguiría romperá la guadaña de una dullahan tan fácilmente-. Sugiero que solicitemos el envío de apoyo y nos retiremos a…

-¡No podemos retirarnos!-exclamó Centorea, sorprendiendo a Lala-. ¿No lo ves? Considerando sus defensas, no sería descabellado pensar que le bastaría seguir andando para sobrepasarnos y llegar a la casa. Así pues… ¿por qué crees que no lo ha hecho ya?

Lala no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Dado lo que sabía de su oponente, solo una respuesta se le antojaba plausible.

-…nosotras-dijo-. Nosotras se lo impedimos.

-Exacto. Parece que solo nuestra presencia aquí le distrae lo suficiente como para no pensar en seguir avanzando y llegar a la casa. No sé si será porque está furioso con nosotras, o si el honor le impide pasar sin derrotarnos primero, pero es algo que debemos aprovechar. Mientras mantengamos la posición, mantendremos la casa fuera de su alcance.

-Entiendo-respondió Lala-. Pero salvo que contéis con pasar el resto de vuestra existencia en este eterno campo de batalla, sugiero que ideemos un plan de ataque o que demos con su talón de Aquiles. A excepción de mí, dudo que gocéis de la bendición de la inmortalidad.

-No, me temo que no-reconoció Centorea. Las palabras de Lala portaban no poca razón: no podían alargar aquello indefinidamente. Podrían contener a aquel ser un tiempo, pero irremediablemente les pasaría si no daban con la forma de derrotarlo antes de que se decidiera a acabar con ellas, o antes de que se quedaran sin fuerzas para seguir luchando. Hasta el momento, Centorea había recibido un serio golpe en el cuerpo cuando se le clavó la lanza, y su brazo aún le dolía del puñetazo que bloqueó anteriormente. Por su parte, Lala parecía encontrarse perfectamente, si bien parecía tan cansada como la centaura después de haber estado moviéndose tanto para esquivar los ataques de su rival. No podrían aguantar la posición mucho más tiempo si la cosa no cambiaba pronto. Por arriesgado que pareciera, tenían que terminar aquella pelea lo antes posible.

A su lado, Lala pareció llegar a la misma conclusión que ella. Mirándose ambas con determinación renovada, asintieron una única vez antes de volver su atención en su enemigo. Este permanecía firme en su sitio, aparentemente recuperado del ataque de la centaura, y sin que este pareciera haberle causado efecto alguno a primera vista. Mantenía su posición a pesar de los muchos intentos de Centorea y Lala de moverlo, de hacerlo retroceder, y aquel tal vez fuera el detalle más aterrador de toda la pelea: entre las dos no habían conseguido hacerlo retroceder ni un solo paso.

Afianzando su agarre sobre sus armas, se dispusieron a cambiar aquello.

Una por cada lado, Lala y Centorea cargaron sobre su objetivo sin perderlo de vista ni por un segundo. Los puños de aquel ser, asomados desde sus anchas mangas, parecían oscuras mazas que amenazaban con aplastar sus cuerpos si se despistaban ni que fuera por un segundo, por lo que el mantener sus defensas era algo primordial. No hicieron falta palabras entre las dos guerreras para comprender las intenciones de la otra, moviéndose al unísono como si hubieran ensayado previamente su plan de ataque y moviéndose coordinadamente mientras acortaban la distancia entre ellas y su objetivo. Alzando sus puños, este pareció prepararse para el inminente choque de fuerzas.

El primer golpe lo lanzó Lala. Centorea se avanzó como si fuera a ensartar a su enemigo, pero en el último momento se agachó y reveló el cuerpo de la dullahan, quien se encontraba en esos momentos lanzando un corte con su guadaña que habría decapitado a Centorea de no haberse apartado esta. El duro brazo de su objetivo detuvo la hoja, pero dejó su cuerpo expuesto a la lanzada de Centorea, que impactó con fuerza a la altura de su vientre. Rápidamente, su mano libre trató de apartar la lanza, pero Centorea se le adelantó y se apartó a un lado mientras Lala giraba sobre sí misma y descargaba otro golpe contra la espalda de su contrincante, aprovechando la singular forma de su guadaña y el cambio en el foco de atención del enemigo. Esta vez, la curva hoja de su arma dio en el blanco, provocando la aparición de otro corte en la ropa de su oponente, pero sin que este pareciera dañado en lo más mínimo. Antes de que la misteriosa figura pudiera responder, fue recibida por una potente coz de Centorea, quien aprovechó el ataque de Lala para colocarse detrás del enemigo y tomarlo por sorpresa. El ataque combinado de ambas amigas consiguió desequilibrar a la figura, quien tuvo que dar un paso al frente para no caerse. Hizo el intento de girarse hacia Centorea, pero la aparición de la guadaña de Lala golpeando su cuello la obligó a girarse de nuevo hacia la dullahan, lanzando un puñetazo que la hubiera mandado a volar de no haberse agachado a tiempo. Aprovechando que se encontraba en el suelo, Lala enganchó la descartada espada de Centorea con su guadaña, mandándola a volar por los aires por encima de la cabeza de su oponente. Poco tiempo estuvo en el aire, pero, ya que pronto Centorea apareció en el aire tras saltar poderosamente y atrapó la espada sin demasiada dificultad. Al caer, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el hombro de su oponente, tratando de derribar con su gran peso, mas tan solo consiguió sacudir su cuerpo un poco y nada más. Abriendo sus brazos en cruz, la misteriosa extra-especie giró sobre sí misma y trató de barrer a ambas compañeras al mismo tiempo con su veloz ataque, pero ninguna resultó herida al haber saltado a tiempo hacia atrás.

Parecía que su improvisada estrategia estaba dando sus frutos. Poco a poco, lentamente, estaban consiguiendo colar sus ataques a través de su férrea defensa gracias a los continuos cambios de atención que le estaban provocando. Parecía centrarse casi exclusivamente en el último oponente que le hubiera atacado, y al hacerlo dejaba una pequeña ventana temporal que un segundo enemigo podía aprovechar para atacarle por la espalda. Desconocían el alcance de los daños que le estaban ocasionando, pero por lo menos de esta manera conseguirían resistir un poco más de tiempo.

Situado entre las dos atacantes, su oponente permanecía con ambos puños apretados sin mirar a nadie en concreto. Sus dos ojos brillaban como ascuas, reflejando tal vez la ira interna al verse atacado de aquella manera por las aguerridas defensoras que tenían por objetivo no dejarle pasar. Su ropa había sido rajada en varias zonas por las filosas armas que golpearon su cuerpo una y otra vez, no revelando otra cosa que no fueran las sombras internas y ocultando por el momento al ser que contenían. A pesar de todos esos cortes, nada de sangre podía verse por el momento, revelando que sus ataques todavía tenían que conseguir penetrar las defensas de su enemigo. Ni siquiera cuando le atravesó el ojo, como comprobó Centorea, se había derramado sangre alguna, ya que su espada permanecía tan limpia como al principio. Una vez más, aquel ser demostraba ser harto curioso y misterioso a partes iguales.

Lanzándose una vez más al ataque, Lala y Centorea trataron de utilizar la misma estrategia que antes para mantener ocupado a su enemigo, cargando la una por cada lado con sus propias armas listas para la acción. La primera en golpear, esta vez, fue Centorea. Lanzando un poderoso golpe que fue detenido por su enemigo con el antebrazo, Centorea expuso la espalda de aquel ser para que Lala le atacara con su guadaña, preparada para descargar un poderoso tajo capaz de partir a cualquier mortal en dos. Sin embargo, dos cosas impedían que semejante escenario se diera:

-Aquel no era un mortal corriente.

-Y Lala nunca alcanzó a descargar su golpe.

Justo cuando la mensajera de la muerte arremetía contra su oponente, se percató de que algo parecía burbujear en la expuesta espalda de su enemigo, medio revelada a través de los cortes en la gabardina. Allí, las sombras parecían moverse como dotadas de consciencia, batallando contra la gastada tela de la prenda de ropa en un intento por liberarse. Justo cuando Lala se encontraba a medio camino de descargar su furia sobre aquel ser, las sombras escaparon de la gabardina.

Semejantes a espinas, una serie de protuberancias brotaron con ímpetu desmedido desde el interior de la gabardina, saliendo por los resquicios abiertos en la prenda o incluso agujereándola en su camino hacia el exterior. Sin dejar de mirar a Centorea, aquel ser había hecho aparecer en su espalda una serie de púas de aspecto mortífero que a poco estuvieron de ensartar a Lala, solo sus reflejos salvándola de acabar empalada contra la espalda de aquel monstruo. Sin embargo, al verse obligada a retirarse, no pudo completar el ataque, y por tanto la atención de su enemigo siguió centrada en Centorea, quien había contemplado el suceso con asombrada conmoción.

Apartando violentamente su espada con el brazo, el ser avanzó un paso hacia Centorea, quien se vio obligada a retroceder al ver venir a su enemigo, sus dos ojos fijos en los de ella con aviesas intenciones. El instinto le gritaba que retrocediera más, que pusiera más distancia entre ella y su enemigo, pero tanto su orgullo como su honor le impedían dar la espalda a un adversario, por peligroso que pudiera ser. Así pues, Centorea cargó una vez más contra aquel ser con su espada fuertemente sujeta con ambas manos, dispuesta a partir en dos a su oponente antes de que este pudiera hacer nada para rechazarla.

Su espada, tan veloz que apenas era un borrón en sus manos, cayó poderosamente contra la indefensa cabeza de su enemigo, quien no hizo el intento de apartarse o intentar detener el ataque. En su lugar, permaneció en su sitio mientras Centorea golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas su cuerpo, descargando un tajo que portaba tanto su fuerza como todo su peso detrás. De tratarse de cualquier otro enemigo, portara la armadura que portara, tal vez el poderoso filo de su hoja hubiera conseguido traspasar sus defensas y hender su traje, atravesando su carne y partiendo sus huesos hasta separar sus dos mitades de punta a punta. Un final glorioso para un combate tenso e igualado.

En su lugar, la espada se partió en dos con un tañido que resonó con claridad en los oídos de Centorea. Vio anonadada cómo la clara punta de su arma salía volando por los aires, sus manos asiendo aún la mitad inferior de su arma, mientras continuaban inútilmente el descenso de su golpe, pasando por delante del cuerpo de quien la había desprovisto de armas sin causarle daño alguno.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de asimilar lo sucedido, la pérdida de su fiel espada, Centorea vio cómo la mano de su extraño oponente la tomaba por un hombro, agarrándola con firmeza e impidiéndole que se apartara. Sus cuatro patas se clavaron en el suelo y trataron de tirar hacia atrás, haciendo fuerza con todo su peso detrás para intentar distanciarse de su enemigo, pero no servía de nada. No conseguía, por alguna razón, mover a aquel tipo de su sitio, a pesar de medir una cabeza menos que ella y seguramente ser mucho más pequeño. Pero entonces… ¿por qué no podía moverse? Era como si la hubieran clavado al suelo, como si una pesada áncora la retuviera en su sitio, dejándola expuesta en medio de la calle. Al mirar su hombro, observó cómo la mano de aquel ser, negra y de blancos dedos, se clavaba en su armadura y la doblaba como si estuviera hecha de cartón. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. De tratarse de alguna réplica, tal vez lo hubiera entendido, pero aquella armadura era de verdad, de puro acero reforjado. Tan solo un ariete conseguiría aplastar tan fácilmente el metal del que estaba forjada su armadura, y el ver la facilidad con la que aquellos delgados dedos se hundían en su traje…

Solo entonces, Centorea comprendió la magnitud de su situación. Habían subestimado en demasía aquella amenaza. No podían ganar, ni retenerla mucho más tiempo. Tenían que…

El puño libre de aquel ser, cerrado con fuerza, retrocedió a medida que su dueño tiraba su brazo hacia atrás, apuntando inflexible al expuesto cuerpo de Centorea. Sin escudo que la protegiera, e incapaz de esquivar, Centorea sabía que nada podía hacer para salvarse.

-¡LALA!-gritó, agarrando su espaldera. Sus dedos trataron de zafarse de aquella pieza de equipo en un intento por liberarse, pero parecía que iba a llegar demasiado tarde-. ¡COGED A SUU Y HUI…!

Semejante a un cañonazo, el puño de la extra-especie golpeo el centro del cuerpo de Centorea, cuyos ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Durante un instante, el segundo que la consciencia de la centaura se mantuvo en su cuerpo, sintió un explosivo dolor por todo su cuerpo, y cómo el aire de sus pulmones parecía desaparecer en un momento. Como una rota muñeca de trapo, el enorme cuerpo de Centorea salió volando por los aires, cayendo por la calle a varios metros de distancia mientras daba vueltas descontroladamente. Piezas sueltas de su rota armadura cayeron por doquier, dobladas y sin vida, tal y como su dueña parecía en esos momentos. Los ojos de Lala contemplaron con horror cómo Centorea caía al suelo, tendida en medio de la calle e inmóvil como…como…

-¡CENTOREA!

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos por el momento.**

 **A decir verdad, esta historia iba a contar tan solo con 4 capítulos, pero al ver que estaba llegando a la página 50 y que aun no estaba cercano a terminar, me he decidido a cortar el capítulo por partes, que iré subiendo según termine la historia.**

 **Espero que os esté gustando el fic hasta el momento, y que esperéis con ganas la continuación.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Todas contra una

-¡CENTOREA!-chilló la dullahan. Por un momento, Lala olvidó toda pretensión sobre su papel como mensajera de la muerte, cada frase rebuscada y cada pose dramática, y corrió hacia el caído cuerpo de su compañera. Había sentido como una explosión el golpe que se había llevado la centaura, tan fuerte que casi parecía que ella también se hubiera visto afectada. Olvidada quedaba la amenaza del mortal con el que había estado batallando, o la tarea de proteger a Suu. En esos instantes, en lo único que podía pensar Lala era en el estado de su amiga…, y en la posibilidad de que tal vez se hubiera equivocado en su predicción anterior.

Realmente no había visto la sombra de la muerte en el futuro de Centorea ni en el suyo propio. Había creído que tal vez significaba que lo iban a conseguir, pero… ¿y si se había equivocado? ¿Y si tan solo había visto lo que quería ver? ¿Y si realmente… y si… Centorea…?

Llegando junto a su compañera de armas, Lala la tomó delicadamente de la cabeza mientras comprobaba su estado. Su armadura parecía haber recibido un impacto terrible en la zona de su torso, ya que presentaba una abolladura tremenda con el puño de quien se lo propinó grabado en él. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su respiración era rasposa, como si le costara tomar aire. Temblaba de pies a cabeza con expresión adolorida, y cuando Lala trató de despertarla, Centorea tosió bilis y sangre a partes iguales. El miedo de Lala remitió un tanto al ver que Centorea seguía con vida, si bien se mantuvo ahí al comprobar el crítico estado de su amiga. ¿Cómo podía ser que le hubiera causado tanto daño con tan solo un puñetazo?

De repente, Lala escuchó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban. Al alzar la mirada, vio que su atacante había reanudado la marcha, aparentemente sin demasiada prisa, y en esos momentos avanzaba hacia donde se encontraban ellas. El puñetazo que le propinó a Centorea la había mandado a volar en dirección a la casa, por lo que Lala y ella volvían a encontrarse en el camino de aquel ser, si bien estaba claro que la defensa del perímetro se había roto. No podían mantener la posición mucho más tiempo. Lamentaba no poder defender el puesto en el que Centorea había tratado de resistir tanto tiempo, pero no les quedaba otro remedio. Tenían que… retirarse.

Tomando a Centorea por sus hombros, Lala trató de mover el pesado cuerpo de su amiga de regreso a la casa, sin demasiado éxito. Centorea era ya de por si una mujer de gran peso, gracias en parte a su mitad equina, que añadía una considerable cantidad kilos a su persona, pero si además le añadías el peso de la armadura que aún quedaba unida a su cuerpo, entonces la tarea de desplazarla se tornaba un tanto más complicada para los delgados brazos de la dullahan. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía, acostumbrada a manejar su guadaña sin demasiada dificultad y a moverse con su armadura puesta, pero a pesar de ello una centaura con armadura pesada era mucho más de lo que Lala estaba acostumbrada a manejar. Apenas avanzaba por la calle mientras tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de su amiga, observando con creciente ansiedad cómo el enemigo avanzaba con parsimonia por la calle. A pesar de encontrarse andando con relativa calma, al ritmo al que se movía Lala, no tardaría en alcanzarlas e interceptarlas antes de que llegaran hasta la casa.

Por suerte, Lala y Centorea no eran las únicas guardianas de la casa.

Tomando su guadaña, Lala la alzo por encima de su cabeza y la movió de un lado para el otro, como si estuviera saludando a alguien. Si quería salir de aquella situación, y salvar a Centorea…

…iba a necesitar apoyo.

* * *

Momentos antes:

-¡Centorea ha caído!-exclamó Mia, observando la situación desde la casa. A través de la ventana del segundo piso, vigilaba los alrededores de la misma con la ayuda de unos prismáticos, que le habían permitido ver con claridad cómo su amiga salía volando por los aires-. ¡Repito! ¡Centorea ha…!

-¡Ya te he oído!-exclamó Rachnera, tejiendo a toda velocidad una larga tira de seda. Una vez estuvo terminada, la utilizó para amarrar dos palos entre sí, uniéndolos a la singular estructura que ocupaba el centro de la estancia-. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y terminas de preparar la munición? Me parece que Lala no tardará en solicitar nuestro apoyo.

-¡S-sí!-respondió Mia, saliendo a toda prisa de la sala. El largo cuerpo de la ofidia reptó velozmente por la casa al tiempo que esquivaba con agilidad las diferentes trampas dispuestas por la misma, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista. Una vez a solas, Rachnera terminó el nudo que se encontraba haciendo y repasó rápidamente que todo estuviera en su puesto.

La idea de Mia de preparar ingentes cantidades de su comida venenosa las había inspirado a encontrar un método creativo de utilizarla como arma disuasoria. Si bien habían colocado varias trampas por los alrededores en caso de que algún enemigo intentara flanquearlas, el artilugio que tenía ante ella era el verdadero poder del que dependían sus esfuerzos, el resultado de varios metros de su fuerte seda y mucho ingenio.

Utilizando el mobiliario de la casa y cuantos trastos pudieron reunir, Rachnera y Mia habían improvisado un tirachinas con su seda que en esos momentos apuntaba al exterior a través de las amplias ventanas de la casa. De aspecto cochambroso, su poder no se veía reflejado por su aspecto, ya que la seda de Rachnera permitía que este se estirara más de lo posible a primera vista, permitiéndoles proyectar cualquier tipo de munición a 100 metros alrededor de la casa, distancia más que suficiente para responder a un posible asedio.

O, como se veía en ese caso, para asistir en el rescate de una compañera.

A pesar de su grito anterior, Rachnera estaba genuinamente preocupada por el estado de Centorea. Vale que hubieran tenido sus más y sus menos en el pasado, pero actualmente las dos eran compañeras de piso y la arachne la valoraba como una más de sus amigas, un miembro más de esa estrambótica familia de liminales y humano a la que tanto apego había llegado a tener. Desconocía su estado actual más allá del "ha caído" que le comunicó Mia, pero quería creer que la centaura todavía seguía con vida. Si algo sabia de ella, era que Centorea no era la clase de mujer que se dejaría matar así como así. Era fuerte, era dura, y sobre todo era testaruda como ella sola. Ni que fuera por contravenir a su agresor, se mantendría con vida y volvería a casa con su Maestro y sus amigas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Con tan esperanzador pensamiento en mente, Rachnera tomó los prismáticos de Mia y observó la situación por sí misma. Parecía que Lala había corrido a asistir a su compañera, pero desde donde estaba no podía saber si Centorea se encontraba bien o no. No parecía capaz de moverse, lo cual inquietó bastante a Rachnera, si bien el hecho de que Lala siguiera velando por ella la hacía pensar que tal vez solo estuviera inconsciente. A través de las lentes del artilugio de vigilancia, Rachnera desvió su atención y se centró en la misteriosa figura que les estaba atacando. Parecía un ser humanoide normal y corriente, descontando la gastada gabardina que cubría su cuerpo y sus brillantes ojos rojos. No cabía duda de que se trataba de una especie liminal, si bien no alcanzaba a ver de cuál podía tratarse. A juzgar por su fuerza, tal vez se tratara de alguna sub-especie de ogro o algo así, tal vez una semi-giganta o similar. Fuera como fuera, estaba claro que sus compañeras en el exterior pronto necesitarían su ayuda, ya que no parecía que fueran a ser capaces de resistir por sí mismas mucho más tiempo.

Y así fue. Tomando a Centorea por los hombros, Lala había comenzado a arrastrar a la centaura de vuelta a la casa, si bien estaba claro que ella sola no iba a conseguir moverla demasiado lejos. Por otro lado, su atacante había comenzado a avanzar hacia ellas, caminando tranquilamente pero ganando terreno con facilidad. A ese ritmo, no tardaría demasiado tiempo en alcanzarlas. Necesitaban su ayuda… y la necesitaban ya.

-¡MIA!-exclamó Rachnera, sin dejar de observar atenta la situación. Un ligero atisbo de nerviosismo podía entreverse en su voz, traicionando la aparente serenidad de la arachne-. ¿¡Vienes o que!? ¡Lala y Centorea necesitan nuestra ayuda!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-respondió azorada la ofidia, apareciendo entonces con una gran cantidad de tarros en sus manos. Los numerosos potes de vidrio que hacían equilibrios en sus brazos parecían contener una pasta burbujeante de color repulsivo, variando desde el verde nuclear hasta el purpura luminoso. De no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, Rachnera nunca habría creído que semejante mejunje pudiera haber salido de una cocina. Curiosamente, se fijó, Mia llevaba una olla en la cabeza, tal vez a modo de casco militar-. ¿¡Acaso te crees que es fácil subir las escaleras con todo esto!?

-¡Menos hablar, más cargar!-la cortó Rachnera, al percatarse de cómo Lala alzaba su guadaña y mandaba su silenciosa señal-. ¡Lala solicita refuerzos! Mia, baja a ayudarla. Yo os cubriré desde aquí con el tirachinas

-¿¡QUE!? ¡¿Y por qué no bajas tú, y me quedo yo aquí arriba?!-preguntó jadeante Mia. No es que no quisiera bajar (y desde luego no era porque le diera miedo), sino que llevaba ya un buen rato corriendo de un lado al otro, y estaba cerca ya de su límite.

-Por dos razones: porque solo yo puedo operar este armatoste sin quedarme pegada a mi seda…-argumentó con calma Rachnera, para luego tomar a Mia por su cara con sus quitinosas manos. A pesar de la sonrisa de su rostro, la cara de la aracne parecía sumamente aterradora, ensombrecidas sus facciones y tornando su inocente sonrisa de filosos dientes en una amenaza silenciosa que parecía invitar a Mia a intentar rebatir sus argumentos-…, y…porque lo digo yo. ¿Te parece mal?- Mia negó con la cabeza, demasiado aterrada como para atreverse a abrir la boca-. Buena chica. Y ahora… ¡REPTANDO!

Con un fuerte azote en el tramo superior de su cola, Rachnera motivó a Mia a abandonar la sala a toda velocidad. El sonido de la ofidia moviéndose por la casa informó a Rachnera de que Mia se encontraba ya próxima a la puerta, habiendo llegado a esta en un tiempo récord. De haber sido otra la situación, tal vez incluso hubiera encontrado cómico el suceso y todo. En su lugar, Rachnera lo apartó rápidamente de su mente y tomó el primero de los tarros que Mia había traído.

Tomando la larga cinta de seda que hacía las veces de goma, Rachnera la enganchó a un cabestrante que colgaba del techo y tiró de uno de sus hilos. Diversas poleas y contrapesos comenzaron a moverse por la sala a medida que tiraban de la cinta, estirándola y aumentando la tensión general sobre el aparato. Las numerosas piezas de mobiliario y artilugios cotidianos que la formaban chocaban entre ellos y crujían mientras el arma de asedio cobraba vida, pero la poderosa seda de Rachnera impedía que se soltaran, por lo que su improvisado invento terminó preparado sin mayores incidentes.

" _Será fea, pero parece que aguanta. Nada mal para haberla hecho a todo correr"_ comentó con cierta satisfacción Rachnera. Colocando el tarro sobre la cinta, comenzó a girar el artilugio hasta que este acabó orientado en la dirección de su enemigo, el mismo enemigo que amenazaba a sus compañeras.

La cosa pintaba francamente mal para ellas. No tenían ni idea de a qué se enfrentaban, no había la posibilidad de refuerzos pronto, y sus defensas externas ya habían caído. Si la cosa no mejoraba pronto, tal vez se vieran obligadas a recurrir al plan C, uno que Rachnera preferiría evitar a toda costa de ser posible. Si la situación se degradaba hasta el extremo de tener que recurrir a ese plan… Rachnera prefería no pensar en ello. Nada bueno sacaría preocupándose de más. Todavía contaban con su infalible plan B, que en su opinión era mucho más eficaz y perfecto que el plan A (que básicamente consistía en que Centorea y Lala le dieran una paliza a quien intentara acercarse a la casa. Y estaba claro lo bien que había ido la cosa…).

Contaban con ellas. Lala y Centorea contaban con sus amigas. No pensaba defraudarlas, aunque tuviera que tirar aquellos condenados tarros con sus propias manos.

-Trágate esto…-murmuró Rachnera, enviando siniestros pensamientos de pura rabia a quien hubiera tenido la osadía de amenazar su hogar y las personas que en él vivían. Junto a dichos pensamientos, mandó volando un duro frasco de vidrio de contenido altamente tóxico al tirar con decisión de otra de sus cuerdas.

Con un chasquido que a punto estuvo de ensordecer a Rachnera, la poderosa invención aracno-lamial propulsó su mortífera munición a través de la ventana de la habitación, destrozándola en un instante sin que opusiera la más mínima resistencia ni desviara apenas la trayectoria del proyectil. Sin esperar a ver si el tarro golpeaba o no su blanco, Rachnera comenzó a preparar de nuevo el arma, cargando en él otro tarro. Dos pensamientos mantenían ocupada su mente en esos momentos.

" _Lala, Centorea, aguantad. La ayuda está en camino"_ , y " _Tal vez deberíamos de haber abierto esa ventana antes de disparar"._

* * *

Fuera:

Lala tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de su compañera, pero su progreso era casi nimio. De por sí, Centorea pesaba casi 300 kg, y añadiendo la armadura que aun cubría su cuerpo, entonces la tarea de desplazarla se tornaba casi imposible, incluso para una dullahan como Lala. Sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo protestar mientras su mente forzaba la maquinaria y la obligaba a realizar tan impensable tarea, sus brazos tirantes mientras procuraba no soltar su valiosa carga. Sus ojos, casi cerrados por la tensión, alternaban su atención entre su compañera, velando por su situación y atenta a cualquier pequeño cambio que pudiera desvelar complicaciones en su estado, y la persona que la había dejado en semejante estado.

Esta, lentamente, había ido acortando la distancia entre ambos grupos sin alterar su paso, tan inflexible y relajado como cualquier otro peatón. No parecía alterado ni afectado por la pelea que acababan de tener, más allá de los desgarros y cortes que su ropa había sufrido a causa de los intentos de Lala y Centorea por abatirlo. Solo sombras se veían en el interior de su ropa, impidiendo a los ávidos observadores que tal vez hubieran tratado de atisbar el interior de la misma el revelar nada del cuerpo de su ocupante. Por lo pronto, no parecía estar sangrando ni herido, casi como si no le hubieran estado atacando con espadas, lanzas y guadañas. Lala no concebía que un simple mortal pudiera poner en semejante aprieto a una mensajera de la muerte y a una poderosa guerrera como lo era Centorea, pero la realidad era aquella. En esos momentos, tan solo podía intentar poner a salvo a su amiga, y quitarle la armadura para así examinar los daños en su cuerpo. Era plenamente consciente de que la armadura debía de estar dificultándole la respiración, pero simplemente no podía pararse a quitársela teniendo a aquella amenaza tan cerca. Antes que nada, tenía que poner algo de distancia entre ellas y su enemigo, antes de pensar siquiera en atender a Centorea. Tan solo esperaba que esta aguantara hasta entonces…, y que su enemigo no las atrapara antes.

Si la cosa no cambiaba, no veía posible que se cumpliera ni una ni la otra.

Una sombra se irguió sobre ella cuando su atacante finalmente las alcanzó. No le fue difícil, ya que el avance de la dullahan era casi imperceptible. Con sus manos agarrando firmemente su guadaña, el sudor fruto del miedo se mezclaba con el generado por la tensión que sentía en esos instantes, vigilando atentamente la erguida figura que imponía su brillante mirada sobre ella. Ante esos ojos, inflexibles y carentes de cualquier emoción identificable, Lala sintió lo que los demás mortales debían de sentir en su presencia: una existencia extraña, difícil de concebir e imposible de comprender, una presencia más allá de la simple mente humana que no dejaba espacio para más que el terror ante lo desconocido y la incertidumbre de lo sobrenatural. Solo la presencia de Centorea a su lado, inconsciente y dañada, impedía que Lala diera media vuelta y echara a correr por su vida, tal vez una de las pocas veces que la fúnebre emisaria de las almas perdidas hubiera necesitado de tal acción. Sabía que Centorea no sobreviviría a un segundo asalto contra aquel tipo, por lo que la defendería costara lo que costara, aunque no tuviera muy claro el cómo lo iba a hacer. Tal vez, pensó Lala, aquel era el final para ambas después de todo.

Su atacante no hizo gesto alguno de agredirlas, vigilándolas silencioso desde las alturas en su sombría cobertura. Lala temía que su silencio no fuera más que el preludio de su destrucción, un mero instante de distención mientras aquella siniestra figura cavilaba la mejor manera de enviarlas al otro mundo. Tal vez las torturara, disfrutando de su dolor mientras sus gritos de agonía constituían el botín del vencedor. O incluso… tal vez las raptara. Tal vez quisiera llevárselas a todas. ¿Qué no podía hacer un ser como aquel, aparentemente imparable? Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue mucho más sorprendente, si cabía.

Les habló.

-La resistencia…es una enfermedad-dijo, revelando su voz por primera vez a Lala. Curiosamente, su voz era de mujer adulta, detalle que sorprendió a la dullahan ya que no se lo había esperado, al cubrir tanto la gabardina su figura-. Y la derrota…es la cura.

Tomando su guadaña, Lala se irguió entre la caída guerrera y la desconocida. Sus posibilidades de vencer en un enfrentamiento directo eran pocas, menos aun considerando que debería cubrir a Centorea. No le quedaban muchas opciones, y huir era un no rotundo. Así pues, Lala decidió jugársela. En situaciones como aquella, tan solo había una cosa que pudiera hacer, su mejor baza para salir de tan atroz situación, aquella noble y antigua arte en la cual se consideraba una maestra…

Marcarse un farol a muerte.

\- ¡Necia! -exclamó Lala, haciendo girar su guadaña por encima de su cabeza. Apuntando con ella a su enemiga, cubrió parcialmente su rostro con su mano libre y prosiguió su melodramática proclama-. Te hayas ante la mensajera de la muerte, la segadora de almas, aquella que mora más allá del límite entre este mundo y el siguiente. ¿Quién eres tú, mísera mortal, para encararme con semejante descaro?

Los ojos de Lala observaban atentos a su enemiga, tratando de mostrar titubeo alguno e irradiando cuanta confianza podía reunir. A pesar de sus aguerridas palabras, era consciente de que a su enemiga le bastaba con un puñetazo para mandarla a volar, si el estado de Centorea servía como referente de su fuerza. Así pues, su única esperanza era convencerla de que poseía alguna clase de as en la manga, cualquier cosa que la hiciera repensarse el acabar con ella y le permitiera ganar algún minuto o segundo de respiro. Lo que hiciera falta, con tal de que llegaran ya los refuerzos.

Durante unos segundos, parecía que su oponente no iba a reaccionar a las arrogantes frases de Lala, quien mantuvo su dramática postura a la espera de observar los resultados de su intentona. Pronto, comprobó que había logrado su objetivo en cierta manera.

Copiando su manera de comportarse, la desconocida adoptó su propia postura enrevesada, torciendo su torso y cruzando sus brazos en una postura tan antinatural que nadie en su sano juicio la hubiera tomado por algo cómodo. A pesar de ello, la voz de la desconocida sonaba segura y con confianza en lo que decía.

-He venido a patear traseros y a masticar chicle…y se me han acabado los traseros-dijo con dureza, como la protagonista de una película de acción. Al cabo de unos segundos, pero, torció la cabeza y su tono pareció reflejar una cierta dubitación-…y no me he traído chicle… Así que necesito más traseros. El tuyo servirá.

-Tus palabras portan intenciones de guerra, más debo advertirte, insensata…-declaró Lala, apoyando la guadaña en su hombro y cambiando de postura. Dando la espalda a su oponente, Lala miró de refilón a su oponente sin miedo alguno en su mirada. Parecía que aquella estrategia había resultado ser un acierto, ya que su oponente no parecía poder igualar su capacidad para dar largas y enredarlo todo. Tal vez, solo tal vez… realmente consiguiera resistir-… Este dominio está bajo mi protección. La penetrante mirada de la parca ha escudriñado tu alma, y la ha declarado infecta y perteneciente a la más procelosa y oscura sima del infierno. ¡Huye, escapa, parte sin demora, si no quieres conocer de primera mano las vicisitudes de Dante y Virgilio! ¡Retorna a tu tierra, salvo que desees regar con tu sangre esta!

A pesar de su situación, Lala debía reconocer el mérito de su rival. Lejos de amilanarse, recibió de pleno las palabras de Lala y rápidamente respondió con las suyas propias, girando sobre sí misma y adoptando una postura que la hiciera parecer como si cavilara sobre algo profundo, con su mano parcialmente apoyada contra lo que debiera ser su rostro.

-No tengo tiempo para sangrar. Tengo una misión que cumplir…-proclamó, para luego apuntar firmemente con su dedo a Lala-…, así que apartad de mi camino.

-Tu camino habrá sido largo, y sus dificultades no pocas-respondió Lala, moviendo los brazos y cruzándolos rápidamente, girándose para encarar de nuevo a su enemiga. Su postura reflejaba la confianza que sentía al encontrarse en un entorno más familiar para ella, donde tan solo su ingenio y verborrea determinarían la vencedora de tan dramático (con especial énfasis en lo de dramático) enfrentamiento-, pero el deber me imbele y tu destino ha sido sellado. Mi ojo de mensajera de la muerte lo ve… ve tu final, más próximo de lo que imaginas…-declaró, posando su mano sobre su cara y ocultándola a excepción de su ojo, ahora cerrado. Lentamente, lo abrió con toda la intención de resaltar su profunda oscuridad, en contraposición a su pálida piel. El efecto debería ser devastador para cualquiera que se hubiera tragado sus chorradas hasta aquel momento, pero parecía que su enemiga no iba a doblegarse tan fácilmente.

-Es posible… Pero la situación es la siguiente-explicó su enemiga, adoptando una nueva postura que hizo sudar a Lala. Medio cuerpo ladeado, una mano en la cadera, la otra señalándola con gesto vago… Tal vez hubiera subestimado a su oponente… ¡esa postura era magnífica! -: yo no quiero matarte, y tú no quieres morir. Apartad, y os permitiré vivir un día más.

-Valientes palabras para alguien que se oculta tras una capucha-comentó burlona Lala, cambiando nuevamente de postura. Estaba tirando de todo su arsenal de poses y combinaciones, y su repertorio estaba próximo a agotarse. Ninguna de las posturas convencionales valía contra alguien como ella, que parecía poseer la misma gracia y presencia que su maestro… el temible Jotaro Kujo. Un poco más de músculo, tal vez una gorra, y sería la viva imagen de su ídolo, el hombre de quien aprendió todo sobre el arte de posar e intimidar. A pesar de ello, no se resignó y prosiguió la batalla-. Los designios de los dioses del mundo más allá de toda frontera son claros: por el pecado de interponerte en el recto sendero de su emisaria, por obstruir el deber sagrado impuesto por aquellos más elevados, y por encima de todo…, por atreverte a dañar a mi hermana de escudo…-añadió Lala, cargando sus palabras de rabia y determinación. Si aquel iba a ser su último farol, pensaba hacer que significara algo, por lo menos-… ¡LA SENTENCIA ES LA…!

Del dedo extendido de la extra-especie salió un veloz proyectil, tan raudo y repentino que Lala a duras penas alcanzó a verlo. Lo que sí que vio fue como atravesaba en un instante el espacio que las separaba, y cómo atravesaba con inusitada facilidad el mango de su guadaña. La cabeza cayó inerte al suelo (la de la guadaña, no la de Lala), su afilada punta repiqueteando contra el suelo mientras Lala permanecía congelada por la impresión en su anterior postura. Luego, lentamente, dirigió sus ojos a su descabezada guadaña, tratando de despertar de la horrible visión que aquello representaba.

-…sinceramente…-dijo su enemiga, recobrando una postura más normal. Lala, con su letal guadaña reducida a poco más que un palo, miraba sudando de puro nervio a su atacante-…soy demasiado vieja para estas cosas. Perder el tiempo no es lo mío.

La mente de Lala pugnaba por elaborar un plan que la sacara de aquella atroz situación, pero estaba en blanco. No concebía que su guadaña hubiera sido partida con tanta facilidad…, o que se hubiera roto para empezar. Aquella…aquella era su guadaña, la guadaña de una dullahan… Esas cosas no se rompían… ¿verdad? Es decir… era _su_ guadaña. ¿Cómo podía ser que se hubiera roto? ¿En qué cabeza entraba eso? ¡Era imposible! ¡Imposible, imposible, imposible! ¿Dónde se es visto que una dullahan se quede sin guadaña? Eso sería casi como si… como si… ¡como si una sirena se quedara sin aleta! ¡Como si una harpía se quedara sin plumas! ¡COMO SI UNA CENTAURA SE QUEDARA SIN PEZUÑAS!

Al pensar en centauras, Lala recordó por qué no podía caer simplemente en el pánico que sentía en esos momentos: Centorea. Esta la necesitaba, y si bien su capacidad combativa se había visto seriamente mermada…, no era excusa para no proteger a su amiga. Aunque tan solo dispusiera de un mango, lucharía hasta donde hiciera falta, y si era menester… ¡hasta usaría su cabeza como un lucero del alba!

-Me parece que vas a necesitar una guadaña más grande-comentó su enemiga, sin burla aparente en su voz. Luego, hizo el ademán de avanzar hacia ella-. Y ahora… deja de intentar apartarte, y apar…

Lo que fuera que fuera a decir se perdió cuando, de golpe y sin previo aviso, un pequeño tarro fue a impactar con sorprendente precisión contra la cabeza de la desconocida. El repentino choque sorprendió también a Lala, quien por un segundo se había olvidado de que solicitó apoyo. El envase de cristal se resquebrajó y esparció al chocar contra la dura cabeza de su objetivo, sin que esta pareciera percibir lo más mínimo la agresión del pequeño tarro. Sin embargo, no era el envase de cristal la parte peligrosa de aquella extraña munición.

-… ¿eh? -masculló la desconocida, al notar el espeso mejunje que ahora cubría en gran parte su cabeza y hombro. Parecía puré a primera vista, cuajado y pegajoso a partes iguales, de un color malsano que no invitaba precisamente a probarlo con el dedo. A juzgar por el olor, que Lala notó incluso desde donde se encontraba, estaba claro que no le convenía probarlo aun siendo la indestructible mensajera de la muerte. Olía como si alguien se hubiera dado un atracón de marisco, hubiera muerto, y su cadáver hinchado hubiera fermentado al sol durante semanas. Verdaderamente, un olor digno del reino de la muerte, para nada perteneciente al reino de los humanos.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, la desconocida reclamó la atención de Lala. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, aparentemente incapaz de moverse, salvo por ese paso que había dado en dirección contraria a la anterior. Era la primera vez en todo el combate que Lala veía retroceder a su enemiga, y semejante acontecimiento bien se merecía una pequeña consideración. Pronto, más de aquellos frascos comenzaron a caer sobre la mujer, quien giró la cabeza de repente al ver la inminente oleada de frascos que se le venía encima. No todos alcanzaron a dar en el blanco, cayendo alrededor de su objetivo y esparciendo su siniestro contenido por doquier, pero los suficientes alcanzaron a dar en la diana como para mantener ocupada a la mujer. Cubriéndose con los brazos, parecía intentar defenderse de los tarros que caían a su alrededor, mas el nefasto y nauseabundo olor que desprendían aquellos que ya se habían roto parecía estar afectándole bastante, ya que por un instante pareció desorientada y perdida. Ni siquiera Lala, apartada de la acción, se vio exenta de sufrir el oloroso ataque de cobertura de sus compañeras. De haber comido algo con anterioridad, seguramente hubiera vomitado.

\- ¡Lala! -exclamó alguien detrás de ella, consiguiendo que su mente dejara de pensar en el olor y ordenara a su cuerpo que se girara. Allí, ataviada con una cacerola en la cabeza, se encontraba Mia-. ¡Rápido, aprovechemos la distracción! ¡Saquemos a Centorea de aquí!

Más despierta y recuperada, Lala asintió. Tenía razón, la prioridad era salvar a Centorea. Aprovechando que los tarros mantenían ocupada a la extra-especie, quien tan solo podía retroceder en busca de cobertura mientras los frascos caían por todas partes y golpeaban sus defensas, Lala y Mia tomaron a Centorea y tiraron de su cuerpo entre las dos, consiguiendo por fin el moverlo por la calle. A pesar de su peso, el esfuerzo combinado de las dos liminales consiguió desplazar a la centaura desde su ubicación anterior al patio de una casa cercana, donde pudieron resguardarse tras el muro del jardín y atender por fin a Centorea.

La pérdida de su guadaña obligó a Lala a retirar la armadura de Centorea a mano, batallando con las prietas cintas de cuero que la mantenían sujeta hasta que por fin consiguió liberarlas. Una vez sueltas, le quitaron por fin el abollado peto, y examinaron con detenimiento las heridas sufridas durante el combate. No tenían buen aspecto.

Un enorme moratón se extendía por todo su torso, manchando su piel rosada con una amalgama de colores violáceos, rojos y azules de aspecto malsano que hicieron que Mia pusiera mala cara nada más verlos. Al retirar la armadura, pareció que la respiración de Centorea se aligeraba un poco, si bien seguía siendo débil y entrecortada. Lejos de despertar, seguía sumida en un intranquilo sueño mientras tiritaba tenuemente.

-Esto es… Menudo golpe-musitó Mia, incapaz de creerse que aquello fuera el resultado de un solo puñetazo. De no haber contado con su armadura para protegerla… Sin perder un instante, Mia registró los bolsillos de su ropa hasta dar con su teléfono móvil-. Debemos llamar a una ambulancia. ¡No podemos simplemente esperar a que llegue la ayuda!

\- ¿Cómo van las defensas? -preguntó Lala, vigilando desde la entrada de la propiedad el estado de la refriega. No parecían haber cambios en el frente, consistente en su enemiga siendo bombardeada sin piedad por la pestilente comida de Mia. El efecto había sido más devastador de lo esperado, ya que la habían detenido por completo en su sitio, obligada a defenderse sin posibilidad de avanzar-. ¿Rachnera dispone de suficiente munición?

-De momento aguantará, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo que…-empezó a decir Mia, marcando el número del servicio de emergencia en su teléfono, cuando de repente el caos se desató en la zona.

Sin previo aviso, un tremendo bocinazo resonó por la calle y sacudió tanto las ventanas como los corazones de aquellos que escucharon el terrible sonido que acababa de aparecer. Semejante al efecto que provocaría un terremoto, las dos liminales sintieron cómo todo su mundo temblaba y se tambaleaba, provocando que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo. Lala, cubriéndose los doloridos oídos con las manos, alcanzó a ver que el origen parecía ser su enemiga, quien con más que evidente rabia parecía haberse cansado de verse frustrada por sus defensas. El estruendoso sonido había sacudido cada superficie de los alrededores, levantando una racha de viento que a punto estuvo de sacar la cabeza de Lala de su posición. A pesar de ello, ningún efecto visible se apreciaba cuando por fin la mujer detuvo su inusual acción, limitándose a permanecer algo agitada en su posición. Pronto, pero, Lala apreció un pequeño cambio de consecuencias devastadoras.

Por alguna razón, la lluvia de tarros se había detenido.

* * *

En la casa, Rachnera procuraba espabilarse tras el repentino asalto sónico al que se había visto expuesta. No se lo había esperado por nada del mundo.

Había estado bombardeando a su objetivo sin detenerse ni un instante, aprovechando sus múltiples y habilidosas patas para mantener cargada el arma al tiempo que disparaba, manteniendo así un constante influjo de tarros que cayeron con relativa precisión en su blanco. Por desgracia, no había previsto que la atacaran con espantosos gritos como aquel, que la habían descolocado por completo. Obligada a cubrirse con las manos, no se percató hasta que fue muy tarde de que las vibraciones del alarido habían hecho estallar los frascos, esparciendo su contenido por el suelo. Unos cuantos parecían haberse salvado, pero su tirachinas tampoco se había visto exento del maltrato sufrido, ya que Rachnera comprobó que una de las secciones del mismo se había derrumbado con los temblores.

En resumen: no podía seguir disparando los tarros.

El apoyo aéreo había sido inutilizado. Podría intentar arreglarlo, pero le tomaría demasiado tiempo. Sintiendo el sudor cayendo desde su cuello al interior de su camisa, Rachnera dirigió una mirada un tanto nerviosa al exterior, contemplando a través de la ventana el semblante oculto de su enemigo…, que parecía estar mirándola desde la calle como si apenas hubiera algo de distancia entre ellas.

El plan B no daría más de sí. Tocaba confiar en el plan C…

* * *

Parecía enfurecida.

Manos tensas como garras, su cuerpo entero agitándose con lo que debiera de ser su pesada respiración, mientras el nauseabundo resultado de la cocina de Mia impregnaba su cuerpo. Gran cantidad de este parecía haberse colado por los cortes en su gabardina, de manera que la impermeable tela fallara a la hora de protegerla de los tóxicos efectos de aquel veneno. Sin embargo, lejos de caer, parecía que su enemiga había recobrado el ánimo y las energías, ya que el espíritu de pelea que desprendía rivalizaba con el de cualquier guerrero que las chicas hubieran visto en los dibujos animados de la tele. De tratarse aquello de otra seria de anime más, tal vez incluso habrían podido ver el aura asesina que desprendía la mujer, provocándoles escalofríos desde su escondite.

Las manos de la desconocida fueron hacia su cabeza, a medida que se encorvaba. Parecía que su rabia y enfado iban en aumento, ya que el temblor que recorría su cuerpo nada parecía tener que ver con el miedo o el dolor. Pronto, toda esa ira estalló con la fuerza de un volcán en erupción.

-…se acabó… se acabó…-murmuró la mujer, apenas audible para Mia y Lala-. Ya estoy…ya estoy harta de vosotras… **¡MALDITA PANDILLA DE IDIOTAS!**

Si bien su voz ya no era tan intensa como el horrible bocinazo de antes, la intensidad y el odio que portaban sus palabras sacudió los cuerpos de las jóvenes chicas monstruo, quienes casi creyeron notar en sus caras el fuerte viento que su proclama había levantado. Su voz sonaba ahora casi demoníaca, con un tono sobrenatural que ninguna de las presentes había oído jamás en ninguna especie liminal que hubieran conocido con anterioridad. Cubriéndose nuevamente tras el muro que las protegía, intentaron pasar lo más desapercibidas posible mientras su enemiga daba rienda suelta a su enfado.

- **¡Todas y cada una de vosotras, incordios insufribles que valéis menos que la más diminuta de las pulgas de mar, os metéis una y otra vez en mi camino como los estorbos que sois! ¡NO VALÉIS NADA! ¡Vuestros esfuerzos son inútiles, y vuestra resistencia fútil! ¡Debería aplastar vuestros cuerpos hasta convertiros en meros amasijos de carne infecta, romper vuestros huesos y derramar vuestra indigna sangre hasta que todos vieran lo patéticas que sois en realidad, los gusanos que anidan en vuestras entrañas y que os pudren por dentro! ¡NO SOIS NADA, Y NADA PODÉIS HACER CONTRA MI! ¿¡CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS A PONEROS EN MI CAMINOOOO!?**

La intensidad de su voz asustó bastante a Mia, que se echó a temblar sin poder evitarlo. Por alguna razón, su oponente acababa de pegar un cambio muy repentino, y no precisamente para mejor. Habían esperado que sus intentos de ralentizarlo les valiera su ira, ¿pero aquello…? Casi parecía demasiado. ¿Acaso habían calculado mal? ¿Había sido mala idea hacer enfadar tanto a su rival?

 **-¡SALID DONDE PUEDA VEROS!** -reclamó la mujer liminal, golpeando con su puño el muro cercano. El duro cemento que lo formaba se hundió y resquebrajó como el cristal, destrozado con suma facilidad por la monstruosa fuerza de aquella mujer. Sus ojos, brillantes como lámparas de color verdoso, parecían poseer un fulgor amarillento muy claro e intenso, casi como si de una señal radiactiva se tratara- **. ¡Dad la cara para que así pueda arrancárosla de vuestras pútridas calaveras! ¡NO ME HAGÁIS PERDER MÁS EL TIEMPO!**

La cosa pintaba mal. De eso, Mia podía estar segura. La clave de toda su estrategia radicaba en poder desviar la atención del enemigo cuando hiciera falta para así evitar situaciones como aquella, en que una de las presentes no pudiera moverse. Sin el apoyo aéreo de Rachnera para mantener ocupada a la liminal, esta se había centrado en Mia y en Lala antes de que pudieran alejar a Centorea, quien no parecía cercana a despertarse pronto. Ahora, se encontraban en una mala posición, demasiado cerca de un enemigo descontrolado y sin la posibilidad de huir. ¿Qué podían hacer?

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Sobresaltada, Mia giró su cabeza y se topó con el semblante decidido de Lala.

-¡Lala! ¿Qué…?

-La distraeré-dijo Lala, sin el menor atisbo de duda o miedo en su voz-. Aprovechad entonces para sacar a Centorea de aquí. No será fácil, pero estoy segura de que…

-¡¿Estás loca?! "Distraerla" … ¿cómo? -preguntó alarmada Mia-. En cuanto pongas un pie ahí fuera, te va a hacer papilla. ¿No ves que…?

-Es posible, pero miradlo de este modo: de las dos, la única que podría mover a Centorea sola sois vos-dijo Lala. De las dos, Mia era la que poseía el cuerpo más grande, y su cola de serpiente era tan pesada como fuerte. Tal vez no fuera igual de rápida que con la ayuda de Lala, pero sí que conseguiría mover a la centaura-. Además, soy una dullahan. El daño físico que pueda infligirme no será nada en comparación con el que sufrirías de invertirse los papeles. Es la opción más lógica.

-Sí, pero…-trató de decir la lamia. Si bien sonaba lógico, seguía sin parecerle correcto. ¡Si accedía, sería como enviar a Lala a una muerte segura!

-No temáis por mi destino, compañera. Largo y tendido he existido en este mundo, y este no será el día en que mi existencia toque a su fin. Confiad en mi-declaró Lala, con más seguridad de la que Mia esperaba que esta poseyera. Su guadaña se había visto reducido a un simple mango, no contaba con apoyo de ninguna clase, y su oponente parecía haber perdido el control. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos por Suu?

Sin esperar a que Mia reaccionara, Lala se abocó a la calle antes de que la lamia pudiera detenerla. Su mano se estiró en un intento por detenerla, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Tan solo pudo contemplar en silencio cómo la dullahan se exponía nuevamente a la vista de su oponente, quien parecía gruñir como un animal salvaje no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. El temor se apoderó de Mia, pero no por el peligro que representaba aquella mujer, sino porque la preocupación que sentía por Lala no se desvanecía ni con las valerosas palabras de esta. Podía ser una dullahan, pero eso no significaba que fuera invencible. La primera vez que se conocieron, los hilos de Rachnera bastaron para retenerla y la mirada de Smith bastó para amedrentarla. No poseía capacidades sobrenaturales ni más poderes que su elaborada verborrea y su manejo de la guadaña, la cual había sido eliminada. ¿Acaso tenía algún plan secreto? ¿Algún poder del que no tuviera constancia? No podía ser que simplemente pensara sacrificarse…

… ¿verdad?

...

La cosa pintaba francamente mal.

Si bien por lo menos se iba a asegurar de que ni Mia ni Centorea se vieran involucradas en lo que fuera que sucediera a continuación en ese lugar, la verdad era que su decisión había sido motivada por el simple impulso de ayudar, más que el convencimiento de poseer un plan a prueba de fallos.

Sus problemas eran los siguientes: su arma había sido destruida, una de sus compañeras se encontraba incapacitada, el apoyo aéreo había sido bloqueado de alguna forma, y su enemiga parecía haber entrado en un repentino estado de ira asesina.

La cosa pintaba, francamente, muy pero que muy mal para Lala.

- **Tu…** -dijo la mujer, nada más ver aparecer a Lala. Su intensa mirada, de penetrantes ojos luminosos que relucían como el interior de un reactor nuclear, parecía atravesar a Lala como si de algún rayo láser se tratara. A pesar de ello, Lala trató de no ceder terreno- **. Tu… La patética cucaracha que no dejaba de retorcerse y de amenazarme con esa baratija de tres al cuarto… ¿Por qué insistes en meterte en mi camino? ¿Por qué sobrevaloras tanto tus capacidades, que te crees estar a mí mismo nivel? ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE ESTORBO, UNA MOLESTIA, UNA PIEDRA EN MI CAMINO QUE CON GUSTO PATEARÉ HASTA EL CONFÍN MÁS PERDIDO DE ESTE MALDITO MUNDO!**

A pesar de las hirientes palabras de la mujer, Lala se mantuvo firme en su sitio. Sentía una inquietud en su pecho que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera asociado con el miedo a la muerte, una dolencia más propia de los mortales que no de una invencible dullahan como ella. Sin embargo, nada en ese día estaba saliendo como esperaba. Sus planes fallaban, sus aliados caían… ¿Por qué no iban sus convicciones a verse trastocadas?

- **Cada paso que doy… Cada obstáculo que supero… ¡Y vosotros seguís en mi camino! Parásitos que surgís de debajo de las piedras, solo para ser aplastados bajo mis pies y convirtiéndoos en meros recuerdos de los que pronto me olvidaré… Mugre que regresa a la mugre, tan valiosas como el polvo que se acumula en la calle… Existencias menores que no representáis más que un temporal retraso en mis planes…**

La mujer avanzaba hacia Lala, sus pesados pasos resonando contra el duro asfalto mientras su objetivo permanecía en su posición sin posibilidad de retroceder. Ceder más terreno implicaría no solo dejarle el paso libre hacia la casa, sino que a su vez revelaría el escondite de Mia y Centorea, exponiéndolas a un posible ataque. Tal y como se encontraba Centorea, dudaba que sobreviviera a un segundo ataque, y Mia no conseguiría protegerla mucho tiempo si sucedía. Así pues, todo dependía de Lala. No esperaba ganar, ni siquiera esperaba detener a su asaltante.

Tan solo esperaba ganar el tiempo suficiente como para que pudieran poner en marcha el plan C.

- **¡Lacras! ¡Molestias despreciables y abyectas! ¡DEBERÍA BARREROS DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA COMO LA ESCORIA QUE SOIS!**

La mujer siguió avanzando. Poca distancia separaba ya a ambas contendientes. Armada con el mango de su guadaña, Lala no esperaba ganar precisamente. Sin embargo, no había lugar para la duda o la indecisión en esos instantes. Todo dependía de su valor, de su sacrificio, y tan solo su inquebrantable convicción impedía que Lala diera media vuelta y huyera de allí tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran.

Dando un paso al frente, empezó a avanzar hacia su misteriosa atacante. Todo dependía de ella.

- **¡Sois despreciables! ¡Minucias! ¡Insectos! ¡NO SOIS NADA!**

Finalmente, Lala se detuvo a un metro escaso de su enemiga. El portal en el que se encontraban Mia y Centorea quedaba a la suficiente distancia de ella como para que la entrada no resultara del todo visible. Así, Mia tendría el espacio suficiente como para trasladar a Centorea sin ser vistas. Ahora…tan solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Centrando su mirada en el frente, sus ojos se toparon pronto con la amenazadora figura de la mujer, cubierta con su ajado y bastante sucio impermeable, que la miraba a apenas un palmo de su rostro con sus dos brillantes y verdosos ojos. La visión de aquellos orbes era como contemplar la entrada al inframundo, con las llamas en las que ardían los pecadores ardiendo con fuerza impía y dañando tanto la carne como el alma de los condenados. Una gota de sudor cayó del cuello de Lala al interior de su ropa, perdiéndose junto a las demás, como si la mirada de aquella mujer emitiera tanto calor como el brillante sol. Esperaba que su constitución de dullahan bastara para sobrevivir a lo que fuera que aquella mujer le hiciera, permitiéndole ganar el tiempo suficiente a sus compañeras para proseguir con la protección de Suu.

No había visto al ángel de la muerte sobre su cabeza ese día, ni sobre las de sus amigas. Ni que fuera solo eso, pensaba confiar en esa premonición, el más básico de sus instintos. Tan solo…tenía que resistir.

Con dolorosa parsimonia, las tensas manos de la mujer se alzaron y tomaron a Lala por los hombros, sus delgados dedos agarrándose a su cuerpo como firmes tenazas que consiguieron arrancarle a la dullahan un gemido de dolor. Después, sin esfuerzo alguno, Lala se encontró alzada a un centímetro del suelo, lo suficiente como para que sus pies colgaran inertes y carentes de apoyo.

- **Me habéis estado causando muchos problemas, canijas…** -murmuró la mujer, apretando su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Lala. Esta sintió como su carne protestaba ante la inclemente agresión de aquellos dedos, mas solo podía mover sus pies en el aire sin obtener resultado alguno. Resistiéndose a suplicar o a gritar, Lala trató de sostener la iridiscente mirada de aquella mujer, tan brillante que parecía ocupar por completo su oculto rostro- **. Pero ahora… ahora por fin… Estoy a un paso de lograrlo. Voy a encontrarla…voy a encontrarla por mucho que os metáis en mi camino… ¡Y CUANDO LO HAGA…CUANDO LO…lo… voy a…!**

Para mayor confusión de Lala, la fuerza pareció desaparecer del tono de la mujer, tornando sus claras palabras de aviesas intenciones en poco más que murmullos y guturales sonidos que hicieron pensar a Lala en una olla burbujeando. El agarre de la mujer sobre su cuerpo se aflojó ligeramente, no lo suficiente como para liberarla, pero si para permitir a su mente el dejar de centrarse en el dolor y hacerlo en la extraña reacción de su captora. Los ojos de esta habían dejado de brillar, sumiendo su capucha de nuevo en las sombras, mientras la cabeza de esta se inclinaba y todo su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lala no le había hecho nada, así que no podía tratarse de alguna herida.

La voz de la mujer sonaba entrecortada, como si le costara hablar. Pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, con sus facciones aún ocultas mientras Lala veía a través de la ropa cortada cómo pequeñas burbujas aparecían deformando la oscura tela que ocultaba el cuerpo de la mujer. A pesar de lo extraño de su situación, había algo familiar en aquellos extraños estertores, en el sonido que emitía la mujer y que sustituía sus hirientes palabras. Si no lo creyera imposible, Lala hubiera jurado que la mujer se disponía a…

Esta alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos, brillantes de nuevo, brillaban alternando diversos colores en rápida sucesión. Pronto, Lala descubrió que su presentimiento había sido acertado.

La mujer vomitó.

Un chorro proveniente de las entrañas de la gabardina salió desde donde se encontraba la boca de la mujer, de un color extraño al estar compuesto por diversos, dándole la apariencia de un pintoresco arcoíris burbujeante que desprendía un olor muy fuerte. Lala, situada justo enfrente de la mujer, recibió en la cara el inesperado "ataque" sin posibilidad de apartarse o cubrirse. La proyección de espeso mejunje duró apenas 5 segundos, pero bastó para que Lala acabara cubierta de pies a cabeza con lo que fuera que acabara de salirle del cuerpo a la mujer. Una vez se detuvo el vómito, ningún sonido surgió de los cuerpos de ambas liminales, limitándose el sonido de la calle al retumbar de la cercana tormenta y el goteo que caía del cuerpo de Lala al suelo.

-…me disculpo por eso-dijo la mujer, con su voz normal de nuevo, rompiendo el tenso silencio-. Ya me siento mejor.

Abriendo sus manos, permitió que Lala tocara el suelo de nuevo, mas sus piernas se doblaron como desprovistas de vida y la dullahan cayó inerte al suelo. En medio de un charco de la misma sustancia arcoíris que impregnaba su cuerpo, Lala yacía tendida en medio de la calle con los ojos en blanco, con las únicas señales de vida que probaban que seguía respirando siendo los tenues estertores de sus piernas y brazos. El resto, pero, parecía incapaz de moverse.

-…un día cerrarás los ojos, y cuando los abras, yo estaré ahí. Será hora de perdonarme-le dijo la mujer a Lala, pero no parecía que esta la hubiera escuchado. Seguía tendida en su más que evidente inconsciencia con aquella pegajosa sustancia cubriendo su cuerpo, ocultando gran parte del mismo mientras el penetrante olor que desprendía comenzaba a invadir la calle.

Pasando por encima de Lala como si de una mancha en el suelo se tratara, la mujer avanzó sin oposición alguna. Sin nadie que la detuviera, pronto alcanzó el punto por el que habían desaparecido Mia y Centorea, y dedicó un breve vistazo sin aminorar su marcha. El porche, a excepción de los restos de armadura que habían despojado del cuerpo de la centaura, se encontraba vacío y desprovisto de presencia humana o liminal alguna. Sin amenazas a la vista, la mujer tornó su atención al frente y siguió caminando.

...

Varios metros más allá, tras un muro entre la ahora derrotada Lala y la mujer que la había dejado en semejante estado, la cabeza de cierta lamia se asomó para comprobar la situación. Tal y como se había temido, Lala no tenía ningún plan en mente cuando salió a enfrentarse a esa mujer. Maldita cabezota…

Aprovechando que la atención de su atacante parecía centrada ahora en la casa, Lamia se deslizó silenciosamente hasta el otro lado de la pared, y se apresuró a rescatar a Lala. Centorea estaba a salvo, por el momento, y antes de que el plan C se pusiera en marcha, tanto ella como Lala tendrían que estar bien lejos por si las cosas se torcían más (si cabía).

El estado de Lala era … preocupante. No parecía que su vida peligrara, si bien estaba claro que su mente se encontraba en el reposo de la inconsciencia en esos instantes. Lo peculiar de su situación, era la sustancia que cubría su cuerpo. Desprendía un olor muy fuerte y ácido que consiguió repeler a Mia, y por tanto tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por acercarse a Lala y sacarla del viscoso charco multicolor. Desconocía Mia la clase de liminal que sería esa mujer, si era capaz de regurgitar una pasta tan extraña y potente, tan pegajosa como la miel y tan tóxica que había conseguido derribar a Lala en el mismo instante que la olió. Ni siquiera su comida provocaría semejante efecto en otra persona… o por lo menos eso quería pensar. Vale que hubiera aceptado crear aquellos tarros tóxicos por el bien de Suu… ¡pero eso no significaba que tan solo pudiera cocinar veneno! ¡Era una lamia, sí, pero no por ello debía suponer la gente que tan solo sabía de venenos!

Al tomar a Lala en brazos, pareció que esta comenzaba a reaccionar. Sus ojos daban vueltas con evidente mareo, y de su boca tan solo salían incoherentes balbuceos que ningún sentido tenían para Mia. Tan solo una frase consiguió ser reconocida por la ofidia, y a punto estuvo de dejar caer a Lala en el momento en que la escuchó.

-Mi…a…-dijo Lala, llamando la atención de la lamia. Lo siguiente, pero, echó por tierra cualquier ilusión que la mención de su nombre hubiera generado-…deja…de cocinar…por favor…

* * *

Por fin, lo había logrado. La residencia de Kimihito Kurusu. La ubicación de Suu.

Ni los vehículos de metal, ni las extrañas señales, ni las enrevesadas calles, ni los molestos soldados o las incordiantes mujeres monstruo… Nadie había conseguido detenerla. Al final, había conseguido llegar a su destino.

La slime contemplaba la apacible residencia de dos pisos, observándola desde las sombrías profundidades de su capucha cuan alta y larga era. Parecía una extraña mansión, sencilla por fuera pero curiosamente alargada, como si se hubieran fusionado dos residencias para formarla. Su mente apartó pronto la curiosidad y las preguntas que su peculiar apariencia le suscitaba, urgiéndola a que se centrara en lo que importaba: entrar.

Atravesó el umbral sin que puerta alguna le barrar el paso, y sin que ninguna trampa intentara detenerla. Sus sentidos, alerta, trataban de detectar más de aquellas irritantes molestias, pero parecía que por el momento ninguna pensaba interponerse nuevamente en su camino. Mejor que fuera así. Sin esas pesadas de por medio, todo aquello terminaría en un instante.

La puerta de madera de la entrada bloqueaba su paso a la residencia, y por un momento la mujer sintió la tentación de simplemente abrirse paso de un puñetazo. ¿Qué le suponía una puerta de madera, en contraposición a todos los obstáculos que ya había superado? Suu se encontraba al otro lado, y esa era razón más que suficiente para abrirse camino a la fuerza de ser necesario.

Su mano, pero, decidió tomar el pomo de la puerta, ni que fuera por probar. Para mayor sorpresa suya, este giró sin complicación alguna y pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par.

La facilidad con la que había accedido a la vivienda la escamó un tanto. Parecía…extrañamente sencillo, así de repente. ¿Dónde estaban los guardias? ¿Dónde estaban las trampas? ¿Por qué la puerta no estaba cerrada? Parecía mentira que, después de enfrentarse a tanta gente, fuera a acceder a la casa como si fuera una inquilina más. Con ambos puños prietos y listos para comenzar a pelear en cuanto presintiera un ataque, la slime se adentró en la casa.

Nada más entrar, fue recibida por una ducha de extraño pringue purpúreo que la detuvo en el sitio unos instantes. Vale, sí que había trampas al final… Culpa suya por confiarse. Con el dedo, tomó una muestra de la sustancia que ahora le caía de la cabeza, y la probó para tratar de entender de qué se trataba. El sabor le era familiar, semejante al del potingue con el que la bañaron en el exterior, pero parecía extrañamente insípido en comparación. Fuera como fuera, no tenía sentido perder más el tiempo allí, si mancharle la ropa era lo máximo que esa trampa iba a hacer. Apartando los restos de su cabeza con la mano, la mujer subió al pasillo y echó a andar.

Las tablas de madera, embadurnadas con el resbaloso aceite de Mero, no pudieron resistir las pesadas pisadas de la mujer, hundiéndose a cada paso que esta daba y marcando sus huellas por la casa. Huelga decir que, en consecuencia, el aceite que las cubría resultó inefectivo, y su paso por la casa no se vio entorpecido. Ni siquiera llegó a percatarse la mujer de los intentos de la casa por hacerla caer, limitándose a caminar por el largo pasillo mientras pensaba en dónde podría encontrarse la slime que allí vivía. ¿Tal vez en el segundo piso? Parecía la opción más plausible, considerando que las escaleras se tornarían un práctico cuello de botella en el que tenderle una trampa en cuanto intentara acceder a ellas.

A pesar de las trampas que pudieran haber, la mujer se dispuso a subir por las escaleras. Sin importar los obstáculos, no iba a permitir que la pararan después de llegar tan lejos. Justo cuando su pie tocó el primer peldaño, pero, su mirada es desvió a otro punto de la estancia.

Allí, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, pudo observar una puerta entreabierta por el que se veía algo de luz. Si bien nada de extraño habría en tan cotidiano suceso, fue la repentina aparición de esta junto al sonido de alguien anunciando comida para animales lo que llamó el interés de la invasora. Alguien, seguramente alguna clase de guardián u ocupante de la casa, acababa de encender el televisor.

Retirando el pie, la mujer rectificó su trayectoria por el pasillo (y grabando más de sus huellas por él) y se dirigió sin vacilar al salón. Que alguien diera señales de vida en la primera planta de la casa indicaba la presencia de uno de los ocupantes de la misma, alguien a quien podría cuestionar sobre el paradero exacto de Suu, o a quien neutralizar en caso de que se tornara un estorbo en sus planes. Mejor acabar con aquella amenaza pronto antes de que pudiera intentar arrinconarla más adelante.

Abriendo la puerta, la slime esperó encarar alguna clase de ataque sorpresa nada más aparecer, pero parecía que ese no iba a ser el caso. Ante ella se encontraba el apacible salón de la residencia Kurusu, tan tranquilo y vacío como el resto de la casa. No parecía especialmente decorado, si bien sus sencillos muebles le daban un toque bastante hogareño que la mujer no supo o quiso apreciar. Las blancas paredes estaban decoradas con un par de estanterías y cuadros sencillos, las esquinas presentaban algunos tiestos con plantas de interior, y diversos sofás y sillones ocupaban el espacio central, dispuestos entorno a una pequeña mesita con tazas vacías en su superficie, y un amplio televisor en el mueble del fondo. Enfrente del mismo, observando la brillante pantalla y de espaldas a la mujer, se encontraba una figura en la que no había reparado hasta el momento debido a su carencia total de movimiento, sentada en el sofá como si no se hubiera percatado todavía de la presencia en el interior de la vivienda de la invasora que en la puerta se encontraba. Nada podía entrever sobre la identidad de la misma, más que una serie de pequeños detalles observables a simple vista: un impermeable amarillo cubría su cuerpo, y un cantarín murmullo de voz suave y alegre tonalidad parecía acompañar la música que salía del televisor.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par. Aquel impermeable, aquella voz, aquella esencia… No podía ser… Era imposible que fuera tan sencillo…

Avanzó por el interior del salón sin preocuparse ya de posibles trampas u ataques por sorpresa. Nada de eso tenía importancia ya. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto esfuerzo…por fin lo había logrado.

Su mano se posó en el hombro de su objetivo, agarrándola con firmeza e impidiendo cualquier posible escape. Sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de prístinas esmeraldas.

-… Ya estoy aquí-dijo la mujer. Por fin…

Al girarla, pero, sus ojos pasaron rápidamente del alegre verdor que los había ocupado a un amarillo alarmado en cuestión de un parpadeo. La persona que portaba el impermeable de Suu…no era Suu.

-Le ruego que me disculpe, pero me temo que se equivoca de persona-dijo la mujer, una joven de cabellos rosados y manos palmeadas que la miró con una amable sonrisa, si bien estaba claro por el temor de sus ojos que los nervios estaban próximos a traicionarla-. Con su permiso…

Antes de que la mujer pudiera apartarse o soltar a la impostora, esta última tomó una especie de aparato electrónico semejante a una pantalla de cristal, y pulsó uno de los muchos botones que en ella aparecían. De inmediato, gruesas planchas de acero brotaron de las paredes y sellaron a cal y canto las ventanas que daban al patio, oscureciendo levemente la sala en la que se encontraban. El eco de más de aquellas losas cerrando la casa como si de una fortaleza se tratara resonó por los pasillos hasta el salón, obligando a la mujer a girarse alerta al detectar semejante conmoción. Cada puerta y ventana, cada entrada y cada salida… todas bloqueadas impermeablemente y sellando sin fisura alguna el interior del hogar. En un instante… la habían encerrado. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Suu no se encontraba en la casa? ¿Qué objetivo podían buscar cumplir reteniéndola allí dentro?

Pronto obtuvo su respuesta. Aprovechando que su atención había sido desviada, la impostora se zafó de su agarre quitándose el impermeable y saltando al centro de la sala. Al hacerlo, reveló una singular cola rosada que ocupaba el lugar donde deberían estar sus piernas, identificándola como una sirena. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par al verla, al reconocerla. Era…

Pulsando otro botón, la sirena abrió una serie de oberturas en el suelo, obligando a la slime a retroceder para no caer en una de ellas. De algún modo, había acabado dándose de bruces contra la trampa que aquellas niñas le habían tendido, y ahora le iba a tocar enfrentarse a lo que fuera que le tuvieran reservado para así poder buscar un hueco por el que proseguir con la búsqueda de Suu. Una vez los agujeros se abrieron, permanecieron en su sitio sin la menor intención de seguir su avance para provocar la caída de la intrusa, quien miraba confundida el interior del largo pozo. ¿A dónde conducía? Parecía poco probable que hubieran pretendido que cayera en él, ya que no se habían abierto lo suficiente como para que pasara más allá de su pierna. Pero si esa no era su intención… ¿Cuál era?

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Abstraída como estaba mirando a las lejanas profundidades del agujero, no se percató hasta que fue muy tarde de la tromba de agua que se había abierto camino hasta la superficie. Una vez allí, salió cual potente chorro hasta dar con la cara de la desconocida, que no consiguió apartarse a tiempo y recibió de frente el repentino ataque acuático. De los demás agujeros de la sala, y por otros tantos repartidos por toda la casa, ingentes cantidades de agua comenzaron a acumularse en el interior de la vivienda, retenida por las férreas barreras que la sirena había desplegado. Esta, observando atenta cómo la desconocida permanecía de pie en su sitio, esperó ansiosa a que el nivel del agua alcanzara el máximo posible.

...

" _Solo un poco más…_ " pensaba Meroune, atenta a cualquier posible intento de la intrusa por escapar de la trampa que le habían tendido. " _Solo un poco más… Por favor…"._

El plan C era, con diferencia, el que menos agradaba a Centorea y a las demás, principalmente porque implicaba dejar la defensa de la casa en manos de Meroune. No es que no confiaran en su amiga, o en su deseo de proteger a Suu, pero simplemente no les parecía posible que una princesa pudiera derrotar a una fuerza invasora que hubiera conseguido superar el plan A (Lala y Centorea) y el plan B (el ataque aéreo de Rachnera y el apoyo de Mia). Sin embargo, Meroune no había aceptado queja alguna y había insistido hasta la saciedad en la importancia de aquel plan de reserva, esgrimiendo argumentos tan convincentes que a las demás no les quedó más remedio que aceptar su arriesgada propuesta.

Básicamente, el plan consistía en permitir el acceso a la casa al invasor que hubiera conseguido sobrepasarlas, dando la oportunidad a Mia y al resto para que se reagruparan en otra localización. Una vez en el interior de la casa, la atraería disfrazada con el impermeable de Suu (habían optado por uno sin lavar, para asegurar que el olor de la slime siguiera bien presente en él) al salón, donde activaría las funciones que su madre había instalado e inundaría la vivienda. Al ser una sirena, le sería fácil desplazarse por la misma y escapar, pero el invasor o invasores no tendrían tanto éxito, y caerían presos de la falta de oxígeno. Después, sería tan fácil como drenar el agua y recoger a los incapacitados asaltantes para que Smith y sus chicas dispusieran de ellos.

El peligro del plan radicaba en el hecho de que todo dependía de que el asaltante permitiera a Meroune el activar las funciones de la casa. Si se le ocurría atacarla antes de eso, quedaría expuesta y nadie estaría lo bastante cerca como para ayudarla. Lo que era más, podía ser que el enemigo incluso intentara atacarla mientras la casa se inundaba, tratando de recobrar su panel de control para así revertir la situación. Así pues, el éxito de su plan dependía básicamente de que Meroune consiguiera proteger la pantalla el tiempo suficiente para que se inundara la casa.

Por el momento, pero, la joven sirena no había tenido la necesidad de intentar huir del salón. Había tenido suerte y, nada más aparecer, la invasora no había tratado de atacarla, limitándose tan solo a agarrarla de un hombro, lo cual no le imposibilitó el accionar el panel. Luego, había conseguido zafarse sin mayor dificultad, activando el proceso de inundación y apartándose lo bastante como para vigilar a su oponente.

Este, pero, sorprendió a Mero al hacer algo que no se había esperado que hiciera. O más bien, al _no_ hacer lo que esperaba que fuera a hacer.

Primero de todo, la intrusa no se movió del sitio mientras el nivel del agua comenzaba a subir, elevándose rápidamente y llegándole pronto por la cintura. La mayoría de muebles, consistente sobretodo en el sofá y el mueble del televisor, ya se encontraban próximos a perderse bajo las repentinas aguas que Mero había invocado, pero por alguna razón, la mujer no hizo el menor intento de ir hasta ella. Tan solo…se había quedado de pie, sin hacer nada, como si le estuviera costando decidir cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación. Esto, además, la llevaba a la segunda sorpresa inesperada de la tarde… ¿por qué estaba tan calmada?

Se había esperado, al ver cómo el agua comenzaba a aparecer a su alrededor, que la intrusa se mostrara nerviosa o aterrada ante la perspectiva de ahogarse en aquella trampa de agua. Había esperado que se escandalizara, que se pusiera hecha una furia, o que intentara arremeter contra ella. En su lugar…no hizo nada. Ni chilló, ni gritó, ni siquiera habló. Simplemente, permaneció ahí de pie, sin reaccionar de ningún modo visible, mientras el nivel del agua seguía subiendo inexorablemente. Pronto, Mero se vio sumergida bajo las aguas, cambiando su respiración pulmonar a branquial para poder subsistir en su ambiente natal mientras la ingravidez del agua la hacía flotar donde antes solo había habido aire. La mujer, pero, permaneció con los pies fijos en el suelo, su gabardina ondeando ligeramente a causa de las turbulentas aguas de la sala. Nada más, pero, se movía del cuerpo de la mujer. " _¿No…flota?"_ se preguntó Mero, confundida.

Finalmente, el nivel del agua llegó al máximo que las dimensiones de la casa permitían. Los orificios se cerraron, y el agua quedó encerrada en el interior de la vivienda como si de una gigantesca pecera se tratara. Los muebles, tratados con anterioridad para eventualidades como aquella, parecían curiosas decoraciones que alguien hubiera dispuesto para el gozo de las criaturas que allí moraban, dándoles lugares en los que esconderse y entre las que nadar. Mero, la princesa del reino de las sirenas, observó brevemente en su pantalla cómo el sistema se apagaba, finalizando el proceso de inundación. Rápidamente, tornó su mirada a la invasora del suelo, la cual permanecía inmutable a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Si bien todo estaba yendo según lo planeado, Mero no podía evitar sentir que algo no acababa de cuadrar. ¿Por qué estaba tan intranquila? No… más bien, ¿por qué la otra estaba tan tranquila? Era como si no le preocupara lo más mínimo el estar bajo el agua, privada de oxígeno y con su capacidad de movimiento seriamente mermada. Cualquier criatura de tierra se habría visto poseía por el instintivo sentimiento de auto preservación, tratando de escapar de aquella trampa y de hallar su tan necesario oxígeno. Pero ella…

Permanecía de pie, en el suelo del salón, con su gabardina flotando sobre su cuerpo. Era como si fuera parte del mobiliario de la sala. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucedía?

" _Esto…no me gusta"_ pensó Mero, tomando una decisión. " _Será mejor que me mantenga en guardia hasta que se le agote el oxígeno. No sé cuánto tiempo tomará, pero lo que sí está claro es que parece guardarse un as en la manga. Por si acaso, me mantendré alejada y…"._

Movimiento. La mujer comenzó a reaccionar, alertando a Meroune. Su cabeza, cubierta aún por la ondeante capucha de la gabardina, se giró lentamente como si estuviera observando sus alrededores, sin la menor señal de alarma en su gesto. Una vez su mirada se posó en cuantos elementos constituían el salón, esta se dirigió hacia la otra ocupante de la sala, la princesa sirena que en esos momentos la miraba intranquila desde la pared del fondo. Apoyada entre la pared y el techo, Mero aguardaba desde una distancia prudencial a que su objetivo perdiera la consciencia, sin atreverse del todo a marcharse por si el ahogamiento pasaba a mayores. Una cosa era pretender incapacitar a alguien, y otra muy distinta era cometer un asesinato, por lo que no se atrevía a dejar sola a la mujer mientras el agua siguiera tan elevada. De todos modos, pensaba, era poco probable que consiguiera atraparla llegados a ese punto. No solo contaba con la ventaja de poder respirar estando bajo el agua, sino que la ingravidez del medio en el que se encontraban le permitía escabullirse por más de una ruta en caso de ataque, aprovechando su velocidad de sirena para desplazarse rápidamente. En cuanto la invasora hiciera el menor gesto de ir a por ella, Meroune nadaría hacia la salida y escaparía a otra sala, manteniendo la vigilancia desde la distancia.

Parecía un plan infalible. Sin escapatoria para su objetivo, sin posibilidad de contraataque…

Tal vez por ello le sorprendió tanto cuando contraatacó como lo hizo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí:

Saltando desde el tejado de una casa al siguiente, Rachnera prosiguió con su veloz huida de la zona de catástrofe. Verdaderamente, odiaba a morir el plan C.

En un principio, Mia iba a ser quien ocupara su posición en la retaguardia y quien huyera de la casa con Suu si la cosa se volvía insostenible, pero al final le había tocado a ella asumir el rol de última línea de defensa. Si tan solo no hubiera sido la única capaz de operar el tirachinas…

Sus seis patas arácnidas la impulsaban por los tejados del vecindario a gran velocidad. No solía hacer gala de su agilidad muy a menudo, en parte debido a su predilección por acechar a sus presas y aguardar pacientemente a que estas cayeran en sus trampas, y en parte (gran parte) a que solía darle pereza correr tanto (o correr, directamente). En esos momentos, pero, hacía gala de su increíble destreza para moverse ágilmente por la ciudad, sobrevolando las casas y corriendo por sus tejados casi sin hacer ruido. Los ocupantes de las muchas viviendas de la zona nunca sabrían de la gigantesca arachne que en esos momentos caminaba por encima de sus cabezas con paso apresurado, aumentando por momentos la distancia entre ella y la mujer que se encontraba atacando su hogar.

En su mano, envuelta en uno de sus impermeables, Suu se debatía incansable en su intento de escapar. Todavía no entendía Rachnera la razón de la inquietud de la slime, más allá de encontrarse ella y todas sus amigas bajo ataque enemigo, lo cual no explicaba del todo su extraño comportamiento. No respondía a las preguntas, no hablaba… Tan solo corría e intentaba escaparse de ellas, dificultándoles la tarea de protegerla. Incluso tras haberla encerrado en su impermeable hatillo por su propia seguridad, Suu continuaba luchando e intentando escapar. No entendía la razón tras su peculiar conducta, pero de lo que estaba segura Rachnera era que mejor sería que no la dejara correr. Bastante difícil era ya mantener la defensa de la casa sin que encima tuvieran que preocuparse por perseguir a Suu, sin contar que se arriesgaban a que les siguieran el rastro o que incluso alcanzaran a la pequeña slime antes que ellas. Mejor si se quedaba en el hatillo.

Finalmente, tras saltar a un alto poste de la luz, Rachnera se permitió un momento de descanso para recobrar el aliento y comprobar su situación. Su aventajado puesto de observación le reveló el barrio que acababa de atravesar, las diferentes casas unifamiliares que se encontraban cerradas a cal y canto ante la inminente tormenta que estaba próxima a caer. En la distancia, creyó entrever la silueta de su hogar, distinguible fácilmente al ser de las pocas casas de dos pisos que ocupaban dos parcelas enteras. En esos momentos, pero, otro detalle más la hacía fácilmente distinguible del resto.

Encerrada en el interior de lo que parecía ser un enorme cubo azulado, la enorme casa permanecía encerrada y bajo el agua contenida por la ahora desplegada pecera de Meroune. El mismo artilugio que habían utilizado con anterioridad para limpiar la residencia de las alucinógenas esporas que la matango que les visitó de improviso liberó accidentalmente, ahora se había tornado la última trampa con la que pretendían detener a la mujer que hasta el momento había estado barriendo sus defensas una por una. Que hubieran activado el mecanismo significaba que la mujer se encontraba ya en el interior de la casa, y que por tanto ya se las habría visto con Meroune.

" _Estarán bien"_ se decía Rachnera una y otra vez, observando preocupada la situación. Confiaba en que sus amigas conseguirían controlar la situación hasta que consiguiera reunirse con Smith y sus chicas, advirtiéndolas de la situación y asegurando la protección de Suu gracias al apoyo de MON. Si la cosa salía bien, Mia y las demás conseguirían incapacitar a su enemiga antes incluso de que los refuerzos llegaran a escena, con lo cual la cosa se resolvería fácilmente. Si no… " _No puedo detenerme aquí. Debo continuar"_.

Tomando aire, Rachnera saltó desde lo alto del poste de la luz y aterrizó sobre una casa vecina. Sus seis patas se doblaron para amortiguar el impacto, reduciendo a su vez el ruido y permitiéndole reanudar su carrera una vez más. Meroune y las demás habían cumplido su parte, y ahora le tocaba a ella hacer lo propio. Tan solo esperaba que ningún contratiempo inesperado truncara la situación para…

El distante estallido de algo pesado chocando contra el suelo obligó a Rachnera a detenerse. Se trataba de un eco peculiar, un sonido rítmico y acompasado como los pasos de un gigante por la ciudad, un sonido fuerte y claramente distinguible de los relámpagos que destellaban en el cielo, aun a pesar de la distancia entre Rachnera y la procedencia del sonido. Alerta, se detuvo sobre la casa por la cual se encontraba corriendo en esos instantes, y trató de localizar el origen de aquel sonido con sus seis ojos. Si se trataba de un nuevo ataque…

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué es eso? -musitó, mirando a su alrededor. Las nubes del cielo oscurecían considerablemente el mundo que la rodeaba, y las sombras de los lejanos edificios se mezclaban con el oscuro horizonte y dificultaban la tarea de Rachnera de discernir el lugar desde donde estaban llegando esos… "pasos". Lejos de desaparecer, el misterioso sonido siguió resonando con fuerza por la zona, indicando con su creciente intensidad que lo que fuera aquella cosa parecía estar acercándose.

Por desgracia, no pudo localizar la amenaza antes de sentir como el hatillo de su mano se movía nuevamente, reclamando su atención. Con sorpresa, vio como Suu se deslizaba en forma de gelatinosa serpiente por un pequeño roto en su prisión, enrollándose en torno a su mano y ascendiéndole rápidamente por el brazo. Antes de que pudiera pensar en soltar el hatillo, Rachnera se vio repentinamente asaltada por la culebreada Suu, quien con veloces movimientos se enrolló entorno al arácnido cuerpo de Rachnera y la ató de pies y manos.

-¡Suu!-exclamó Rachnera, presa una vez más del pervertido ataque de la slime. A diferencia de las veces anteriores, pero, aquel ataque carecía de la divertida naturaleza que tanto caracterizaban las "atenciones" que a veces la dispensaba Suu. En esa ocasión, parecía que su única intención era retener sus movimientos, ya que con escalofriante precisión se vio ligada y desprovista de libertad alguna para moverse. Sus manos, atadas a la espada por el gelatinoso cuerpo de Suu, se vieron obligadas a liberar el hatillo que retenía el resto de su cuerpo, y sus seis patas habían sido ligadas a su cuerpo, por lo que pronto cayó derrotada sobre el frío tejado de la casa.

Una vez Rachnera quedó neutralizada, el resto del cuerpo de Suu se liberó del hatillo y se metamorfoseó en la joven de cabellos verdosos que todos estaban acostumbrados a ver. Sin mediar palabra ni dedicar la más mínima mirada a Rachnera, deshizo los nudos de su ropa y se la puso por encima con diligencia, sus dos largos tentáculos que hacían las veces de pelo reteniendo a Rachnera mientras esta se debatía en el suelo.

-¡Suu, ¿qué haces?! ¡No es momento para juegos!-le increpó Rachnera, tratando de liberarse. Los tentáculos de Suu aún aprisionaban su cuerpo, y tan solo podía retorcerse en el suelo mientras la slime terminaba de vestirse-. ¡Desátame! ¡Ya!

Lejos de contestarle, Suu terminó de atarse el impermeable al cuerpo y giró su atención en la capturada arachne. Creyendo por un momento que Suu iba a soltarla finalmente, la sorpresa de Rachnera fue mayúscula cuando se vio repentinamente alzada en el aire gracias a los tentáculos de Suu. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que qué pretendía, Suu la lanzó contra la copa de un árbol cercano, enterrándola en el denso matojo de hojas y ramas hasta dar con el tronco. El slime que cubría sus manos y patas perdió fuerza al separarse del cuerpo principal de Suu, pero pronto entendió Rachnera que su libertad había durado más bien poco, ya que pronto sus gelatinosas ataduras la engancharon a las ramas del árbol, bloqueando sus movimientos una vez más. Pugnando por liberarse, tan solo pudo ver cómo Suu saltaba del tejado a la calle…y como se aplanaba con un viscoso CHOF al golpear el duro asfalto.

Como si tal cosa, se volvió a reformar y echó a correr por la solitaria calle, en dirección contraria a la que había estado huyendo Rachnera, hacia la casa y la mujer que trataba de llegar hasta ella.

-¡No, Suu, NO!-exclamó Rachnera, pero era inútil. Pronto, Suu torció una esquina y se perdió de vista-. Mierda…-masculló Rachnera, evidentemente contrariada. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando esa niña? ¡Iba a conseguir que la mataran! ¿Por qué había hecho una estupidez semejante?

Disponía de poco tiempo para seguir cavilando sobre la razón tras las extrañas acciones de Suu. Tirando de sus brazos cuan fuerte pudo, trató de soltarse de sus pegajosas ataduras, consiguiendo poco a poco liberar su cuerpo y separase del tronco. Con agobiante lentitud, Rachnera fue asomándose por entre las ramas hasta asomar nuevamente la cabeza al exterior, su pelo cubierto de hojas y resollando agotada.

" _Si consigo salir de aquí… Si Suu consigue que no la maten… Esa niña me va a oír"_ pensó frustrada Rachnera, deseosa no por primera vez de ser capaz de cobrar venganza por las acciones de Suu. El que la muy…condenada no pudiera ser atada por sus hilos era algo que la cabreaba enormemente, ya que significaba que no podía tenderle trampas ni hacerle lo mismo que ella tanto gustaba de hacerle por simple diversión.

Sus pensamientos, pero, se vieron detenidos cuando un lejano relámpago iluminó el oscuro horizonte ante sus ojos. Allí, entre los altos edificios del núcleo de la ciudad, Rachnera creyó ver algo que por un segundo consiguió dejarla boquiabierta, haciéndole olvidar su situación actual y el problema en el que se encontraban ella y sus amigas.

Allí, despuntando por encima de las casas y mezclándose con los rascacielos del fondo, creyó ver algo que la dejó sin palabras, sus seis ojos abiertos de par en par mientras su mente trataba de entender lo que había visto. No podía ser… Debía de ser un error… No podía ser que algo así… que algo así estuviera allí…

-¿Qué…demonios…?-preguntó de nuevo Rachnera, sin palabras e incapaz de comprender qué era esa gigantesca figura, semejante a un edificio ambulante, mientras veía cómo sus temores se confirmaban con el paso de los segundos. Para variar, sus preguntas no serían respondidas pronto, si bien estaba claro que alguien pronto las obtendría.

Ya que, de seguir por ese camino, la respuesta acabaría llegando pronto…a la casa donde Rachnera vivía.

* * *

De vuelta en la residencia Kurusu:

Mia aguardaba impaciente a que alguien diera señales de vida en el interior de la casa. Esperar en la calle, con la tormenta en ciernes, dos amigas incapacitadas y una enemiga en paradero desconocido…

Mia podía imaginar formas mejores de pasar la tarde.

Tan pronto como había puesto a salvo a Lala, quien seguía inconsciente tras verse bañada en lo que fuera que le hubiera vomitado la mujer (si bien el olor se le antojaba familiar, por raro o repugnante que pudiera sonar), había corrido a esperar junto a la casa a que saliera Mero, confiando en que tuviera éxito con su parte. Había llegado justo a tiempo para ver cómo el suelo entorno a la casa se abría, y como unos gigantescos paneles de vidrio encerraban la vivienda por todos lados, sellándose en el techo y hermetizando la estructura. En seguida aparecieron por doquier numerosas vías de agua, que pronto llenaron el singular acuario de proporciones titánicas hasta el tope. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, la casa había sido transformada en una pecera gigantesca con su hogar como figura decorativa principal, sus ventanas selladas y las demás entradas cubiertas e impidiéndole el entrever lo que estaba aconteciendo en su interior.

Si todo salía bien, Mero no tardaría en desbloquear las ventanas y le indicaría por señas que todo había salido según su plan. Bajaría el nivel del agua, los paneles se retirarían, y Mia entraría para recoger tanto a Mero como a la incapacitada invasora. Era poco probable que consiguiera aguantar tanto la respiración como para atacar a Mero, y aunque consiguiera escapar de la casa por la razón que fuera, no encontraría en el patio nada más que agua y nada de oxígeno. En resumidas cuentas: salvo que fuera alguna clase de sirena con piernas en lugar de aletas, Mia dudaba seriamente que fuera a presentar un mayor problema de ahí en adelante.

Finalmente, el eco de un crujido proveniente del interior del acuario indicó a Mia que algo dentro de la casa estaba dando señales de vida. Seguramente fuera Mero, desactivando las defensas y retirando el agua para evitar que…

Algo salió disparado desde el interior de la vivienda, abriendo un agujero en la pared y atravesando como una exhalación el agua del exterior hasta llegar al límite de la pecera. Sin casi oposición, se abrió paso a través del grueso cristal, perdiéndose en la lejanía y enviando una lluvia de pedazos de vidrio y un torrente de agua hacia la calle. Mia, sorprendida, se hizo a un lado para evitar la repentina ducha, demasiado consternada como para empezar a entender que acababa de pasar. De alguna forma, la pecera se había…roto.

Siguiendo a este fenómeno, otro acontecimiento reclamó la atención de la lamia. El agua de la pecera, además de escaparse de la misma a través de la circula abertura en su perímetro, había comenzado a circular hacia el interior de la casa, creando una corriente que arrastraba litros y litros de agua salada por el recién abierto agujero. Semejante acontecimiento extrañó bastante a Mia. Supuestamente, el interior de la casa estaba lleno de agua también. ¿Cómo podía ser que el agua hubiera comenzado a circular hacia adentro, además de hacia afuera? ¿Y qué había sido esa cosa que había salido de la casa y había roto la pecera?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

A una velocidad sorprendente, el nivel del agua comenzó a bajar, entrando sin pausa en la casa a través del agujero en su fachada. Cabría suponer que esta ya habría visto superada su capacidad de tanta agua que había entrado hasta el momento, pero parecía que algo más estaba pasando allí, ya que el agua siguió entrando sin cambiar su velocidad. El agujero del exterior de la pecera, ahora por encima del nivel del agua, dejó de expulsarla al exterior y permitió a Mia relajarse un poco al ver que una improvisada ducha de agua fría quedaba ya descartada por su parte. Aún quedaba toda el agua que había caído a la calle, pero poco a poco había comenzado a fluir hacia las alcantarillas, por lo que no la preocupaba en exceso. Lo que vio a continuación, pero, sí que la hizo preocupar.

Mero acababa de aparecer, nadando a través de la abertura en la fachada de la casa. Su larga aleta rosada parecía batallar por vencer la corriente que circulaba en dirección contraria, ralentizando su avance mientras nadaba por encima del jardín de la casa. No parecía estar herida, si bien su expresión alarmada hizo entender a Mia que algo había salido mal con su plan. Atrapada en el interior de la pecera, quedaba fuera del alcance de la voz de Mia, quien por mucho que le gritó y preguntó que qué estaba pasando, no alcanzó a hacerse oír a través del grueso vidrio y el agua.

Finalmente, Mero alcanzó a agarrarse en el muro exterior de la casa, anclada mientras resistía la tirante corriente que trataba de devolverla al interior de la vivienda. El nivel del agua seguía bajando a gran velocidad, entrando en el interior de la casa como si de un torbellino se tratara, adentrándose en el limitado espacio de la vivienda pero sin saturarlo en ningún momento. ¿A dónde estaba yendo toda esa agua? Pronto, Mero no pudo seguir flotando, y cayó al jardín cuando el agua que antes lo ocupaba desapareció, atraído a las profundidades de la casa que acababa de abandonar.

Mia daba vueltas en la calle mientras trataba de localizar a Mero. El muro le impedía ver nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de la propiedad, y el cristal de la pecera le impedía acercarse para tratar de asistir a Mero. La urgencia de su situación se unía a la imposibilidad de poder hacer nada por ayudar, frustrándola mientras golpeaba el duro cristal con sus puños, sin conseguir resultado alguno. Mero necesitaba su ayuda… Algo había ido mal… ¿Pero cómo conseguir entrar? Si tan solo los paneles bajaran…

Una explosión, proveniente del interior de la casa, tomó por sorpresa a Mia una vez más. Una especie de bala de cañón, tan veloz como la que antes había resquebrajado la pecera, atravesó el techo de la casa y se abrió paso hasta el límite de vidrio, rompiéndolo con la misma facilidad que la anterior y perdiéndose en la lejanía. Más de aquellos extraños ataques comenzaron a brotar de la casa, superando cualquier barrera en su camino mientras aparecían aparentemente aleatoriamente a través de las paredes de la vivienda. Si se trataba de alguna clase de ataque de la liminal, entonces debía de tratarse de un intento de la misma por dar con Suu. Así pues…

-…no sabe que Suu no está en la casa-murmuró Mia, entendiendo rápidamente la situación. Por terrorífico que pudiera resultar ver la facilidad con la que aquella mujer estaba destrozando la casa, el que no hubiera intentado salir de la misma significaba que todavía creía que Suu se encontraba en la misma. Así pues, todavía cabía la posibilidad de retenerla allí para así darle la oportunidad a Rachnera de alejarse de la zona con Suu.

Una sección del suelo, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Mia, se abrió con un susurro mecanizado y sobresaltó a la lamia que allí se encontraba. El duro suelo de asfalto se había abierto, revelando una pequeña piscina de agua oscura de la que, para sorpresa y alivio de Mia, salió una jadeante Mero. En cuanto la vio aparecer, Mia se apresuró a ir en su ayuda.

-¡Mero!-exclamó, ayudándola a salir del agujero-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿…y que es…esto?

Parecía asustada y cansada, pero por suerte no se veía herida alguna en el cuerpo de Mero. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera pasado fuera de la vista de Mia, no había terminado en pelea como esta se había temido.

-Mia-san…-dijo Mero, mirando con urgencia a Mia, e ignorando su pregunta-. Hay que… hay que avisar a Rachnera.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenemos que alejarla de Suu. La situación es peor de lo que habíamos pensado en un principio-declaro Mero-. Ahora se… He visto a qué nos enfrentamos.

-¿Qué…quieres decir?

-Esa mujer… su especie…-dijo Mero, visiblemente asustada. Recordaba con demasiada claridad la impresión que le causó averiguar la verdad sobre su misteriosa asaltante-. Mia… Esa mujer es una slime.

Justo en ese instante, las compuertas que separaban el jardín del salón salieron volando con gran estruendo, cayendo pesadamente por el terreno y contra el muro como si alguna clase de ogro las hubiera golpeado con fuerza desmedida. Al otro lado, de pie en el vacío y seco salón, se encontraba la invasora que tanto había asustado a Mero. La fuerte cola de Mia permitió a la pareja de lamia y sirena el observar, por encima del muro, cómo su enemiga saltaba al jardín y comenzaba a caminar en su dirección, sus dos ojos rojos brillantes con lo que tan solo podía ser el odio más puro y furioso contra ellas. Temblando de pies a cola/aleta, ambas bajaron discretamente y trataron de pasar desapercibidas al otro lado del muro y la pecera.

-¿Una…slime?-preguntó Mia en voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención de la mujer slime. Bastante enfadada parecía ya-. Pero… ¡eso no tiene sentido! Si fuera una slime, se habría disuelto en cuanto…

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero luego la vi… absorber toda el agua de la casa, y fue cuando pude verlos-explicó Mero, rememorando el momento en que contemplo con asombro cómo el agua de la casa comenzaba a fluir al interior del cuerpo de aquella extraña mujer-. Vi que tiene unos tentáculos como los de Suu, y luego la vi disparar un torrente de agua como el que usó la slime negra en aquel incidente. No me cabe duda: ella es una slime también.

-Debe de andar tras de Suu para absorberla. Es como repetir aquella noche… -masculló Mia, sudando de puro nervio. La situación empeoraba conforme pasaba el tiempo, y con cada cosa nueva que aprendían de su enemiga, sentía que sus probabilidades de vencer no aumentaban precisamente. No serviría de nada atarla, golpearla, ni siquiera agarrarla. ¿Cómo la iban a parar?-. Vamos a ver… Como es una slime, podríamos tratar de deshidratarla. ¿Qué opciones tenemos en ese aspecto?

-Bueno… La casa cuenta con la función de solárium…-murmuró Mero, repasando mentalmente las funciones que su madre instaló para su comodidad. Parpadeando, Mia se preguntó por un instante que otras sorpresas escondía la casa. Esa en concreto, dada su naturaleza de poiquiloterma, tal vez hubiera agradecido que Mero la compartiera con ella antes-…, pero no servirá de nada si ella no está dentro de la casa, así que…

-…estamos muertas, básicamente-sentenció Mia, riendo nerviosa. Reír era una alternativa preferible a echarse a llorar, por lo que optó por ella-. Fantástico…

-Podríamos volver a entrar en la casa cuando ella salga-propuso Mero, señalando la piscina por la que había llegado a la calle-. La salida de emergencia conecta con el patio. Si nos coordinamos bien… tal vez consigamos flanquearla.

-¡Buena idea!-exclamó Mia, antes de que un pensamiento atravesara su mente-…por casualidad… ¿Qué tan fría está el agua?

-Oh, no demasiado. Está aclimatada, así que rondará sobre los 12 grados más o…

-¡¿12 grados?!-la interrumpió Mia, sin atreverse a chillar del todo-. ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Moriré congelada antes de llegar al otro lado!

-B-bueno, pero… Tan solo son treinta metros. Estoy más que segura de que…

-¡Nononono, imposible, imposible, imposible!-exclamó Mia, temblando solo de pensar en meterse en un agua tan fría.

-Mia-san, entiendo que no os guste el agua fría, pero debéis comprender que…

-¡No es cuestión de que me guste o no! ¡Soy una lamia! ¡Soy de sangre fría! ¡Eso significa que el frío es malo para mí!

-Sí, pero…

Un puño apareció en ese instante entre las dos jóvenes liminales, conectado a un brazo que había atravesado de un solo golpe el muro de la finca y el cristal que la separaba del mundo exterior. Enmudecidas de la impresión, y pálidas como cadáveres, Mia y Mero observaron aquel puño que había aparecido a escasos centímetros de sus cabezas, aterradas solo de pensar en lo cerca que habían estado de quedarse sin ellas. Tan pronto como el puño apareció, se retiró al interior del patio, dejando tras de sí el agujero que acababa de abrir.

Sin mediar palabra, Mero y Mia parecieron tomar la misma decisión: apartarse del muro lo más rápidamente posible. Resultó ser una decisión acertada, ya que en el momento en que la pareja de liminales se apartó a la carrera de su escondite, este salió volando por los aires en forma de escombros que cayeron desperdigados por la calle.

Atravesando el boquete, la mujer regresó a la calle. Se había abierto paso a través del muro y el vidrio con gran facilidad, y Mia y Mero tan solo pudieron observar asustadas el aterrador semblante de la slime. Las sombras del cielo oscurecían aún más su cuerpo, cubierto por la gastada y rota gabardina, que le daba un aspecto más amenazador si cabía a su atacante. Sus puños, tensos y apretados, parecían listos para hacerles lo mismo que ya le había hecho a los demás obstáculos que en su camino se habían plantado, ahora hechos pedazos y sin oponer más resistencia a su avance, y el temor de volverse las próximas en ser aplastadas inundo los corazones de Mia y Mero. Sus ojos, relucientes como rayos láser, parecían rojos como intensas llamaradas provenientes de las fauces de un iracundo dragón, estado que compartía con la dueña de esa mirada, quien parecía total y absolutamente furiosa ante la oposición de Mia y las demás.

-Se acabó…-dijo la mujer, su voz baja y tensa, mientras miraba amenazadora a la pareja de asustadas liminales-. Estoy harta de malditas molestias en esta maldita calle. Considerad esto una ruptura… porque ahora os voy a romper…

-¡Es-espera!-trató de decir Mia, sudando de puro nervio e intentando hallar una salida de tan peligrosa situación que no implicara golpes y palizas (sobre todo si las iban a recibir ellas)-. Se…seguro que debe haber otro modo de solucionar todo esto, ¿verdad? Es decir… ¡No es necesario que nadie salga herido! -dijo Mia, sonriendo nerviosa, a lo cual Mero se encontró asintiendo frenéticamente.

Sus palabras no detuvieron a la slime como había esperado. Aterradas y sin esperanza de salir de allí ilesas, Mia y Mero empezaron a retroceder por la calle arrastrándose por el suelo. Mientras, sin alterar sus pasos, la mujer siguió acortando la distancia entre ella y sus presas, demasiado aterradas como para controlar sus temblorosos cuerpos y huir de la zona a la carrera. No parecía que nada de lo que le fueran a decir la convenciera de dejarlas ir.

No les quedaban muchas opciones, pero eso no significaba que ambas tuvieran que caer. Lala y Centorea estaban a salvo, y con Rachnera y Suu fuera del alcance de la slime, y Papi y su Darling en paradero desconocido, las únicas que se encontraban en verdadero peligro eran ellas dos. Mia, a pesar del miedo que sentía, se fijó en que el túnel de escape que Mero usó antes seguía abierto y fuera de la visión de la slime, por lo que si Meroune conseguía alcanzarlo, aún tendría la posibilidad de usarlo para salir de allí. Nadie podía atrapar a una sirena cuando entraba en el agua, y dado que podía respirar indefinidamente bajo el agua, podría ocultarse bajo ellas el tiempo que hiciera falta. Ahora, la cuestión era cómo conseguir distraer a la mujer el tiempo suficiente como para que Mero escapara.

-Mia-san…-le susurró Mero, atrayendo su atención-. ¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de salir de esta?

Ambas miraron a su presunta agresora, la cual se encontraba ya próxima a atraparlas. Escasos metros separaban a Mia y Mero de la slime, cuyos pesados pasos resonaban con espantosa claridad contra el asfalto, tal vez reflejando el peso que sus puños portaban detrás y la monstruosa fuerza que ejercían, la suficiente como para destrozar muros de piedra y atravesar vidrio reforzado. Impulsándose con sus manos y sus debilitadas extremidades inferiores, demasiado aterradas como para que les funcionaran correctamente, siguieron intentando mantener la distancia, sin demasiado éxito.

-Hmmm…tal vez tenga una-dijo Mia, tratando de no sonar asustada y que no la oyera la slime. Si Mero sospechaba lo que se proponía hacer, entonces seguramente se negaría. Sin embargo, carentes planes alternativos, dudar llegados a ese punto tan solo serviría para condenarlas a ambas. Por poca gracia que le hiciera… Mia tomó una decisión-. Esto es lo que haremos: primero, voy a intentar distraerla. Entonces…

-¡No!-la cortó Mero, para mayor sorpresa de Mia.

-¡Pero si aún no he dicho nada…!

-Pretendéis distraerla para que yo pueda escapar, ¿verdad?-dedujo Mero, y a juzgar por la reacción de Mia al oír su plan de labios de la sirena, esta supo que había dado en el clavo-. Mia-san, yo también soy un miembro de esta familia. ¿De veras esperáis que os abandone en un momento como este, dejándoos atrás para que os hagan vaya-usted-a-saber qué?

-Esto…-trató de decir Mia. El que la hubieran pillado con tanta rapidez la había descolocado un poco-. Yo creí que… ¿Acaso no sería trágico que…?

-¡No me venga con tragedias! ¡Esto es serio!-exclamó Mero, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Mia. El que Mero (Mero, precisamente) no quisiera ni oír hablar de "tragedias" era cuando menos sorprendente-. No hablamos de una historia de fantasía, un romance imposible, o cualquiera de nuestras absurdas desventuras del día a día… ¡Hablamos de vuestra vida! ¿Creéis enserio que huiré a costa de dejaros tirada, que elegiré vivir un día más, pagado con la sangre de una amiga?

Las palabras de Mero provocaron que Mia se quedara sin ellas. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que Mero se negara a irse, pero la firmeza con la que la miraba y el peso de sus palabras la había dejado sin nada que decir. La intensidad de su mirada denotaba la falta de titubeos en su convicción, dejando a un lado la duda o el miedo aun a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. El peso de sus palabras aplastó cualquier argumento que la lamia pudiera haber esgrimido en defensa de su alocado plan, para nada dispuesta a permitirle cometer un disparate semejante aun a costa de su vida. Por un instante, tan solo un momento, parte de esa serenidad y decisión se transmitió a Mia, que dejó de sentir el frio de la húmeda calle y la amenaza de muerte que seguía pendiente sobre sus cabezas.

Por un instante, Mia vio en la siempre amable y apacible sirena el regio semblante de una orgullosa guerrera, alguien capaz de mirar a la cara al peligro y correr hacia él con un aguerrido grito de guerra en su boca, y una afilada espada en la mano. Por un instante, Mia creyó estar en presencia de la reina que Mero estaba destinada a ser algún día, alguien que de verdad se preocupaba por su pueblo y que haría cuanto estuviera en su poder por protegerlo, aunque ello implicara enfrentar ella misma el peligro. Por un instante, Mia se vio obligada a revalorar todo lo que sabía y creía sobre Mero, viéndola como de verdad era bajo la brutal presión de su desesperada situación.

De no ser su amiga, y ser ella una sirena, Mia sintió que no hubiera tenido reparo alguno en seguir a Meroune hasta a donde hiciera falta como su más fiel súbdita. Mia nunca había sido alguien que gustara de depender de gobernantas y reinas…, pero tal vez hubiera hecho una excepción con Mero, de haberla visto como la veía ahora.

-Estamos juntas en esto, más que como amigas, y más que como compañeras. No soy una guerrera, y sé que vos también sentís el mismo miedo que yo… pero esa no es razón para que aceptemos el sacrificio como nuestro único plan de acción. Hemos llegado hasta aquí a base de luchar y luchar, de afrontar el peligro mirándolo a la cara y sin permitir que este nos amedrante. ¡Yo estoy dispuesta a luchar, y lo haré con vos a mi lado o detrás de mí, nunca enfrente o a lo lejos!

La mirada de la sirena se desvió, fija nuevamente en la slime. Casi sin darse ni cuenta, la pareja lamia/sirena habían dejado de retroceder, y con ellas también se había detenido su enemiga. Esta, de pie en medio de la calle, observaba con sus rojizos ojos el semblante decidido de la sirena, quien le pudo sostener la mirada a pesar de la diferencia de sus situaciones, la una indefensa pero de voluntad inquebrantable, y la otra poderosa y de intenciones inexactas. A diferencia de la slime, Mero no podía casi correr, no podía luchar, y cualquier ataque que usaran contra ella seguramente funcionaria. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ello, parecía creer en sus palabras, dispuesta a llegar hasta el final si era con Mia a su lado.

Apoyándose en el suelo, Mero usó su cola para erguirse cuan alta era, altiva y orgullosa como correspondía a alguien de la nobleza. Resultaba extraño ver a una sirena con semblante guerrero, y más aun siendo esta una princesa, pero en esos instantes nadie habría tomado a Mero por una cobarde o alguien débil, situada enfrente de su enemiga sin el menor atisbo de miedo en el rostro. A pesar de ello, sus manos no dejaban de temblar por mucho que tratara de mostrarse valiente, ya que si bien creía en sus palabras…

…no veía cómo hacerlas realidad.

No estaba en una situación que garantizara su victoria, ni disponía de un plan que la llevara hasta la misma. Aparte de Mia, no contaba con refuerzos y sus ventajas eran casi nulas. No podía nadar, no contaba con su silla, y dudaba que un aletazo bastara para noquear a alguien capaz de vencer a Centorea. Una sirena en tierra firme era un objetivo fácil, al carecer de los medios para suplir su deficiente medio de locomoción, demasiado especializado para el medio acuático aunque inútil en la superficie. A pesar de ello, de algún modo, quería creer que podía hacerlo. Si tan solo pudiera…

Por el rabillo del ojo, Mero se percató de que Mia se había erguido a su lado. A diferencia de hacía unos segundos, parecía más tranquila y resuelta que cuando temblaba de miedo en el suelo. Su mera presencia allí consiguió detener el temblor de las manos de Mero, quien creyó sentir un breve titubeo de esperanzador coraje abriéndose paso a través del gélido cofre de dudas y temor que había retenido su corazón hasta el momento.

-Mero… Yo…Tienes razón-dijo Mia, mirándola a los ojos-. He dejado que el miedo hable por mí, y te pido disculpas. Ahora… ahora estoy bien, gracias a ti.- La sonrisa de la lamia parecía más sincera que al principio, venciendo el temor que aún se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero sin permitir que este eclipsara ese sentimiento que estaba sintiendo en su interior-. Sé que no siempre hemos estado de acuerdo en todo, y admito que en más de una ocasión habría deseado que te fueras bien lejos, pero hoy… hoy me alegra tenerte a mi lado-declaró, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Mero y facilitándole el mantener el equilibrio.

Mero sonrió también. Mia tenía razón: con todo el tema de disputarse a su amado, no siempre habían estado en la misma página sobre cómo debería ser su relación. Al principio, Mero había deseado ser simplemente la amante de Kurusu, contentándose con un papel secundario tras bambalinas para así disfrutar de la tragedia de ver a su ser querido en brazos de otra. Con el paso del tiempo, pero, había deseado con cada vez más ahínco ocupar un lugar más especial en el corazón del joven, razón por la cual había terminado rivalizando con el resto de ocupantes de la casa por la atención del dueño de su amor. Mia y ella habían tenido una relación repleta de altibajos, consistente casi siempre en la lamia irritándose e intentado adaptarse al ritmo más calmado de la sirena, pero en aquellos momentos parecía que ambas se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo más que no fuera Kurusu.

Ninguna de las cosa volvería a ver a su amor si no salían de esa situación con vida. Así pues, trabajarían juntas para cumplir tan descabellado objetivo, y volver con su ser amado de una pieza.

Tras asentir con decisión, ambas jóvenes liminales se giraron para enfrentar a aquella que deseaba separarlas de su tan deseado y querido futuro. Una oponente de considerable poder que impedía que se reunieran con Kurusu, la responsable de entorpecer sus avances y proseguir con su apacible vida en aquella casa. Ni que fuera por hacerle pagar semejante atrevimiento, ambas liminales lucharían hasta el límite de sus fuerzas y se alzarían con la victoria.

…de algún modo.

-No podemos perder. ¡Defenderemos a Suu y el hogar de mi Darling!-declaró Mia, preparando su férrea cola.

-Vengaremos a las caídas, y detendremos vuestra cruzada en este lugar. ¡No pasaréis de aquí!-continuó Mero, apretando sus puños.

-¡Pase lo que pase, no retrocederemos! ¡TE VAMOS A DERROTAR!-proclamaron al unísono, retando con su mirada y señalando con convicción sin par a la slime, como invitándola a que intentara vencerlas. El miedo y la desesperanza habían abandonado finalmente a las dos jóvenes, quienes se prepararon para la batalla de sus vidas.

La slime, ladeando su cabeza, pareció contemplar con interés el curioso cambio que habían pegado sus oponentes.

-… ¿Los ojos del tigre?-preguntó con tono de confusión. Parecía que su aguerrida proclama y el valor que había sustituido rápidamente al temor que las había invadido hasta el momento habían conseguido sorprender a la slime, quien no se había esperado semejante reacción por su parte. Ni Mero ni Mia vacilaron ni apartaron la mirada, observando atentas desde su posición cómo su enemiga las estudiaba-…sea pues. Vivas o muertas, os quitareis de mi camino.

Apretando sus puños de nuevo, parecía que la slime había tomado una decisión al fin. Su oponente se había decidido finalmente a pelear contra ellas. Ni Mia ni Mero sabía si sentirse orgullosas o no de ser reconocidas como verdaderas oponentes, pero llegados a ese punto ya no podían echarse atrás. Retroceder no era una opción, y nadie iría en su ayuda. Tan solo quedaba…luchar.

Los segundos se alargaban mientras ambos bandos esperaban a que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, con el firme latido de sus corazones bombeando con la intensidad de un tambor en sus oídos. Ninguna de las dos jóvenes liminales oía nada más que no fuera el atronador compás de sus pulsaciones, ignorando por completo la tormenta sobre sus cabezas y el distante eco de la ciudad. Sus ojos, fijos en su enemiga, limitaban el resto de su percepción global, de manera que en esos instantes nada más que esos dos elementos existían para ellas: su enemiga, y su corazón latiendo pesadamente en sus pechos.

Tanto Mia como Mero sabían que esperar no las sacaría de aquella situación, por lo que trataban desesperadamente de hallar algún punto débil que explotar, o de encontrar algún plan que les permitiera alcanzar la victoria. Nada, pero, parecía dar resultado en sus mentes, razón por la que se mostraban reacias a lanzarse a ciegas a la pelea, sabedoras de que lo mejor que podían hacer era hacer uso de sus colas, tal vez su única arma natural.

" _Si pudiera atraparla con la cola…"_ pensaba Mia, creyendo poder aplastar a la slime con la presión de su abrazo. Sin embargo, Centorea no había logrado nada atacándola directamente. ¿Podría ella superar las defensas de su enemiga?

" _Si pudiera golpearla con la aleta…"_ pensaba Mero, valorando sus probabilidades de éxito en caso de atacar directamente a su adversario con un coletazo. Para ello, tendría que acercarse y arriesgarse a un contraataque de su oponente, quien no tendría demasiados problemas en atraparla al verse privada de apoyo.

No era factible, ni un plan ni otro. A pesar de ello, ¿qué otra cosa les quedaba por probar, que otra posibilidad existía? No poseían armas como Centorea, ni sabían utilizarlas. No eran diestras tiradoras como el escuadrón de MON, ni poseían sus mismas capacidades. Ni siquiera podían competir con Lala a la hora de posar y mostrarse melodramáticas, ambas habilidades que, incluso aunque efectivamente hubieran dominado, tampoco veían del todo eficaces para la tarea que tenían ante ellas. Tan solo disponían de sus propios talentos y capacidades, y de ellas dependería el que vencieran o no a la enemiga que en esos momentos buscaba su destrucción.

Repasando sus talentos, Mia y Mero trataron de dar con algo que pudieran utilizar para pelear, algo en lo que no hubieran caído todavía, algo que les permitiera ganar…

-Mero podía cantar francamente bien, en parte a su condición de sirena y en parte a su adiestramiento musical (su madre había insistido. Que una sirena no supiera de música estaba mal visto, ¿pero una princesa…? ¡Impensable!).

-Mia podía danzar como solo una lamia podía hacerlo, contorneándose con increíble habilidad gracias a su altamente móvil cola.

-Mero, como era obvio, era quien mejor nadaba de la casa.

-Mia, a la hora de reptar, no tenía rival.

-Mero se conocía al dedillo 38 historias de amor, y otras 207 que además terminaban en tragedia (la número 99 era su favorita).

-Mia podía lamerse el codo con la lengua.

-Si se lo proponía, Mero era capaz de patinar sobre su barriga gracias a su resbaladiza piel.

-Nunca presumiría de ello, pero Mia era bastante buena a la hora de imitar a otras personas (y ni muerta revelaría a nadie que le encantaba hacer _cosplay_ ).

-Concentrándose lo suficiente, Mero podía mover sus orejas a voluntad (algo que, curiosamente, Mia también podía hacer).

-En contraposición a la asombrosa capacidad de Mia para preparar platillos tóxicos, Mero apenas podía cocinar nada, lo cual representaba más bien una desventaja (o no, si la alternativa era cocinar como Mia).

Más y más habilidades pasaron por la mente de Mia y Mero, cada una realizando una cuidadosa introspección en su búsqueda de aquel talento, aquella habilidad, aquella escondida capacidad que les permitiera superar las defensas y ventajas que aquella mujer slime había exhibido hasta el momento: un cuerpo indestructible, una fuerza monstruosa, el poder aguantar bajo el agua sin deshacerse, sus capacidades regenerativas (que realmente no había exhibido, pero que seguramente poseyera), su capacidad metamórfica (lo mismo que la anterior), su…

"… _.oh-oh…"_ pensaron al unísono Mia y Mero, sus rictus congelados e inamovibles salvo por las gruesas gotas de sudor que recorrían sus petrificadas formas. " _…..no se me ocurre nada…."_.

-Si vosotras no vais a la montaña…-dijo la slime, rompiendo el tenso silencio que hasta el momento había reinado-…, la montaña irá a por vosotras, y os aplastará.

-Creo…que el refrán no es así-comentó nerviosa Mero, observando atenta como su enemiga comenzaba a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia ellas.

Sus pesados pasos resonaban en los oídos de las asustadas liminales, quienes creyeron sentir cada paso como el marcar de las agujas del reloj de su vida, acercándose peligrosamente a la hora final y señalando sin piedad alguna que su tiempo estaba próximo a terminar. El lejano retumbar de los truenos clamaba sobre ellas, apenas ocultando el martilleo incesante de sus corazones, que de tan intenso que sonaba ahora parecía que amenazara con ensordecerlas. Golpeando sus pechos con insistencia, hacía retumbar su piel como la superficie de un tambor, transmitiendo los temblores fruto del miedo y la tensión al resto de sus formas. No importaba cuantos ánimos se dieran, ni cuan dispuestas estuvieran a luchar…

…parecía que, al final, no había esperanza alguna de vencer.

Pronto, pero, Mero se percató de algo en lo que no había caído hasta el momento.

-Un momento…-murmuró para sí, posando su mano sobre su agitado corazón. A través de su delicada palma notó que, efectivamente, este latía a gran velocidad, pero por alguna razón no se correspondía con el sonido que tronaba en sus oídos, el cual había creído en un principio que era causado por su asustado estado y su nefasta situación.

No. Aquel sonido, que parecía coger fuerza por momentos… Aquellos temblores que sacudían a rachas sus cuerpos y toda la calle, acompasados más con dichos estallidos más que con el pulso de su corazón…

Solo podía ser una cosa…

...

A pesar de no ser visible, la slime arqueó una ceja.

En cuanto había visto que aquel par de incordios no se iba a mover pasara lo que pasara, había tomado la decisión de apartarlas a la fuerza, valorando que una princesa sirena y lo que parecía ser una lamprea no le supondrían mayor dificultad que las otras tantas molestias que ya había superado. Tenía que reconocerles el que no hubieran retrocedido a pesar de aparentar ser tan débiles, lo cual denotaba bastante valor por su parte.

No era como si ello las fuera a salvar de terminar con unos cuantos huesos rotos, pero era valor cuando menos.

Sin embargo, algo allí estaba pasando que la tenía un tanto intranquila. Por alguna razón, sentía bajo sus pies cómo el suelo temblaba, y cómo el retumbar de la tormenta que estaba por caer parecía coger intensidad por momentos, ambos acontecimientos que la slime optó por ignorar en pos de centrarse en las enemigas que le barraban el paso. Sin embargo, algo extraño debía de estar sucediendo, ya que la actitud de las dos jóvenes cambió en cuanto los temblores comenzaron a empeorar.

La sirena, mano en pecho, parecía haber desviado su atención de ella, cosa extraña puesto que no le habían quitado el ojo de encima desde que comenzó a ir a por ellas, y parecía que algo le rondaba la cabeza, a juzgar por su reacción. Pronto, la sirena-lamprea de su lado desvió su mirada también, seguramente preguntándose que qué le ocurría a su compañera. A pesar de su extraño comportamiento, no fue el que la ignoraran sin venir a cuento lo que extrañó a la slime.

Lo que lo consiguió fue que, por alguna extraña razón, ambas jóvenes habían desviado su atención al unísono hacia ella…y de repente se habían quedado boquiabiertas como si fuera la primera vez que la veían allí, con ellas.

No, no la estaban mirando a ella directamente. Más bien, parecía que miraban algo que estaba _detrás_ de ella. ¿Acaso se trataba de algún tipo de extraño engaño, alguna estratagema por su parte?

Lentamente, las cabezas de las dos jóvenes comenzaron a alzarse, sus bocas colgantes y sus ojos tan abiertos que uno pensaría que estaban a punto de salírseles de las órbitas. La slime, obviamente confundida, detuvo sus pasos y observó la extraña reacción de sus enemigas.

Con alarmante urgencia, las dos sirenas comenzaron a retroceder nuevamente. Esta vez, pero, se dieron directamente la vuelta y salieron a todo correr (o a todo deslizarse, en su caso), abandonando su puesto y abandonando a la slime sin que esta hubiera llegado a hacerles nada. A pesar de su aparente éxito, la slime debía reconocer que no se había esperado aquel resultado.

De pronto, fue consciente de que las sombras a su alrededor parecían haber comenzado a espesarse, casi como si la poca luz que quedaba en el mundo hubiera comenzado a oscurecerse. Miró confundida a su alrededor, y pronto su mirada se desvió al cielo, donde esperó encontrar la razón tras tan extraño fenómeno.

La encontró.

Lo último que vio antes de ser aplastada fue una enorme masa nudosa, la cual parecía lo bastante grande como para ocupar toda la calle cuan ancha era.

Lo último que pensó antes de acabar hundida entre el asfalto y lo que fuera aquella cosa fue: " _…pie"_.

Lo último que oyó antes de que el estallido de aquel repentino peso cayendo contra el suelo la ensordeciera fue una jovial voz que parecía provenir de las alturas, una voz joven y dulce que dijo con ilusión:

-¡Chicas…¡ _TADAIMAAAA_!

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo.**

 **Este "último capítulo" se está alargando cosa mala. Iba a ser una historia corta, de cuatro partes, y ya nos encontramos en el quinto capítulo y a la espera de otro.**

 **Rezo (y espero, por divertido que sea escribir esta historia) de que pueda terminarla en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Llega la caballería

En retrospectiva, Kurusu Kimihito debía admitir que aquella tarde no era tan dispar y alocada como podía parecer, si la comparaba con el resto de días de su rutina diaria. Aun así, cabía mencionar del mismo modo que a pesar de su aparente calma y de la aceptación con la que había afrontado los sucesos, no podía negar que seguía sorprendiéndose de lo extraña y caótica que se había vuelto su vida desde que Smith apareciera en su puerta junto a Mia.

Repasando su día hasta el momento…

Se había levantado, había preparado el desayuno, había estado charlando con Rachnera y con Centorea durante la comida, y había ido de compras con esta última y con Mero. Se había mostrado muy sorprendido cuando le dijeron que Suu había llorado, y leyó con la misma sorpresa y alarma que las demás la extraña carta que esta había recibido. Después, y para no romper su rutina, había sido secuestrado y arrastrado a algún lugar desconocido contra su voluntad, poniendo en riesgo tanto su salud física como mental.

Hasta aquí, todo normal. Nada fuera de lo usual.

Después de mucho chillar y de patalear mientras veía pasar a gran velocidad el mundo bajo sus pies, había terminado por aterrizar (con bastante brusquedad) en la copa de un alto árbol, del cual se había acabado cayendo con no demasiada elegancia. Gruñendo por el dolor, se había encontrado al incorporarse en medio de un tupido bosque, rodeado por nada más que naturaleza y sin una sola alma en kilómetros a la redonda. El que el oscurecido cielo de tormenta sobre su cabeza provocara que las sombras que las copas de los árboles proyectaban contra el suelo fueran más oscuras y tenebrosas no ayudaba precisamente a calmar su nervioso estado, preguntándose no por primera vez qué hacía allí.

Por suerte, no estaba solo.

Papi, la alegre harpía que vivía con él y que había tenido el acierto de secuestrarlo sin explicarle ni a dónde iban ni para qué, no tardó en aterrizar a su lado y en reclamar su atención. Por suerte para Kurusu, la harpía acababa de tocar tierra cuando lo encontró, ya que sospechaba que de haber tenido que caminar para buscarlo, lo más seguro era que se hubiera olvidado de él. Tirando de su manga con sus afilados espolones, le había instado a seguirla a lo más profundo del bosque, aumentando su curiosidad y confusión por momentos. Supuestamente, Papi lo había traído allí porque aseguraba conocer a un poderoso camarada que protegería a Suu de quien fuera que le hubiera enviado la carta amenazadora. La pregunta era… ¿realmente había alguien que viviera en tan tenebroso lugar? Y de ser así, ¿aceptaría proteger a Suu?

No había mucho que Kurusu pudiera hacer llegados a aquel punto, por lo que optó por seguir a la harpía. Confiaba en el buen juicio de Papi (por raro que pareciera), ya que si de algo estaba seguro al 100%, era que no había nadie en la casa de Kurusu que se preocupara más por Suu que Papi. Eran más que buenas amigas, más parecidas a hermanas, y si el deseo de protegerla había conseguido que Papi recordara algo, entonces Kurusu pensaba confiar en ese deseo hasta el final, por mucho que siguiera preguntándose cual podía ser el plan de la harpía.

Por desgracia, no contó con que la harpía sufriría uno de sus clásicos momentos de "cerebro de pájaro", y se le olvidaría por completo por qué estaban allí. Kurusu consiguió recordárselo con unas pocas palabras, pero lo que no logró fue que la harpía recordara a dónde supuestamente lo estaba llevando.

Un par de horas más tarde, llegaron finalmente a un claro que pareció hacer reaccionar a Papi. Aquel era al lugar al que había querido ir en un principio. Nada más verlo, Kurusu suspiró agotado. Debió de haberse imaginado a quien habían ido a ver cuándo Papi lo arrastró al bosque.

Kii.

Semejante a una reina, la impasible dríada que Papi había rescatado en el pasado se alzaba en su trono de raíces y madera en el centro del claro, sus dos ojos cerrados como si se encontrara concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Conocía bien Kurusu la aversión que esta sentía hacia los humanos, debido en gran parte a la despreocupación general de estos por el estado de los bosques, y por su tendencia a llenarlos de basura y a contaminarlos sin miramiento alguno. La silenciosa dríada, si bien había demostrado en numerosas ocasiones que estaba dispuesta a no juzgar a todos por igual por el comportamiento de unos cuantos, aún recelaba con sobradas razones de cualquiera que se aventurara en sus dominios, tan solo exceptuando algunos casos contados como eran Smith, él mismo, y algunas chicas liminales que a menudo iban allí a ayudarla a limpiar el bosque o simplemente a pasar el rato con ella.

De estas últimas, Papi tal vez fuera quien tuviera la mejor relación con Kii, en parte por ser su salvadora y en parte al carácter amistoso de la harpía, que hacía difícil el enfadarse con ella y facilitaba el entablar amistad con tan alegre muchacha. Papi tenía un don para hacer amigos (lo quisieran estos o no), y si bien a menudo se mostraba despistada o se le olvidaban las cosas (o las personas, como demostraba el hecho de que se hubiera llegado a olvidar de Kii en una ocasión), no tenía ni un solo hueso de maldad en su interior, casi como si todo ella fuera amor y dulzura. Verdaderamente, era un saco de alegría cubierto de plumas, un radiante destello de luz que podía alegrar a quien fuera con su inocencia y su dinamismo, casi como si más que una adulta fuera una niña más.

Esta razón hacía que Kurusu se mostrara tan cohibido y confuso cuando la harpía hacia el intento de seducirlo, recordándole a su manera que no era una niña inocente de la que cuidar. Era una mujer adulta, una mujer con deseos y pasiones, y su carácter extrovertido significaba que a menudo seguía a ambos sin inhibiciones y sin permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Más de una vez le había hecho sudar la gota gorda, pero no podía negar que había tenido éxito hasta cierto punto. Después de todo, Papi también se contaba entre sus posibles candidatas a esposa…, pero esa ya era otra historia.

De vuelta con Kii…

-¡Kiiiiiiii!-exclamó Papi, nada más verla. Parecía que no le había afectado la impasibilidad de la dríada, ya que se lanzó a ella de cabeza sin el menor atisbo de miedo o precaución.

El rostro de Kii reveló momentáneamente la sorpresa que le había provocado ver allí a la harpía, si bien tan solo fuera la manera en que sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente de la impresión. Aun así, no pudo o no quiso apartarse, y pronto se vio enterrada en el plumífero abrazo de la sonriente Papi.

-¡Papi!-respondió Kii, quien sonaba complacida a pesar de la sorpresa-. No esperaba tu visita. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-¡Papi tiene que hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante!-declaró Papi, restregándose en su abrazo contra su amiga. Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Kii al sentir la cabeza de la harpía contra su pecho, pero simplemente aceptó con una sonrisa el cariñoso gesto de su amiga.

-¿De qué se trata?

Separándose, Papi abrió la boca para responder, pero se quedó así sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Pasados unos segundos, gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaron a caerle por la cara, mientras Kii miraba algo extrañada el curioso comportamiento de su amiga. Finalmente, derrotada, Papi cayó al suelo de cuatro patas.

-…Papi…no lo recuerda-admitió, con pesar. Kii no pudo sino mirar un tanto preocupada a su amiga, tanto por su peculiar reacción como por su extraña tendencia a olvidar las cosas. Estaba acostumbrada, pero seguía siendo raro de presenciar.

-Ah, deja que yo lo explique-dijo Kurusu, adelantándose y haciendo notar su presencia. Sus palabras provocaron dos respuestas diferentes en las dos mujeres liminales: girando su cabeza, Papi lo miraba ahora con una amplia sonrisa y con brillantes destellos en sus ojos, claramente feliz de verse rescatada de su apurada situación. Kii, en cambio, miró con algo de fastidio al humano al cual Papi estaba tan apegada, uno que si bien parecía bastante noble y la había ayudado en más de una ocasión con su amabilidad y buena disposición, seguía siendo humano al fin y al cabo. El que hubiera aparecido cubierto de ramas y hojas después de su pequeña odisea por el bosque tal vez no ayudara a ganarse la aprobación de la dríada (o sí. ¿Quién sabe…?).

-¡Guay! ¡Gracias, Esposo!-exclamó Papi, tirándose encima de Kurusu. Abrazado a él con alas y patas, cerca estuvo de provocar que este cayera al suelo, si bien su ligero peso permitió a Kurusu el mantener el equilibrio.

-Humano…-dijo Kii, a modo de "saludo". Que no lo hubiera atado con sus raíces indicaba que por lo menos ya no lo veía como un intruso en su bosque, si bien podía ser simplemente porque Papi había ido allí con él.

-Hola, Kii… Te veo bien-comentó con una tensa sonrisa, tratando de caer en gracia a la dríada. Entendía sus razones para recelar de los humanos (y de él en parte, si bien no es como si le hubiera chupado los pechos por placer...), por lo que trató de mostrarse amigable y cortés a pesar de su frio recibimiento-. Es raro verte tan expuesta aquí, lejos de los árboles. ¿Esperas la lluvia?

Su pregunta fue recibida por el tenso escrutinio de su mirada, y un aún más tenso silencio. Justo cuando Kurusu pensaba, sudando cómicamente, que le iba a tocar seguir hablando sin recibir respuesta alguna, Kii le contestó.

-En efecto. Pronto llegará la lluvia, y quería disponer de un lugar despejado para recibirla directamente-le informó Kii, aliviando el nerviosismo de Kurusu. Por lo menos, parecía que estaban en buenos términos…más o menos-. ¿A qué se debe vuestra visita?

Consciente de que no disponían de mucho tiempo, Kurusu le hizo un resumen a Kii de la situación. Ella conocía a Suu también gracias a Papi, y si bien se había mostrado como una extraña chica con quien no compartía otro lazo que no fuera su amistad con la harpía, debía reconocer que no era la peor persona que hubiera tenido el dudoso placer de conocer. Por lo menos, ni ensuciaba ni molestaba a las plantas, ambos detalles que consiguieron ganarle algunos puntos a ojos de Kii. Si tan solo no pareciera tan propicia a lanzarse a sus pechos nada más verla…

-…y fue entonces que Papi dijo que conocía a alguien que pudiera protegerla-dijo Kurusu, terminando su explicación. A pesar de la brevedad de su relato, Kii consiguió hacerse una idea general de la situación: una carta amenazadora, una misteriosa amenaza, y una pequeña harpía que deseaba que la ayudara a proteger a su amiga-. Por lo visto, esa pareces ser tú.

-¡Sí, Papi ahora lo recuerda!-exclamó la harpía en cuestión, mirando con sus enormes y brillantes ojos a Kii-. ¡Papi necesita que Kii la ayude a proteger a Suu! Kii es fuerte, amable, y sabe pelear. ¡Papi sabe que Kii no dejará que nadie le haga daño a Suu!

La confianza de Papi en las capacidades de Kii consiguió que la siempre indiferente dríada se sonrojara por un momento. Cierto era que sabía por experiencias pasadas cómo defenderse de las amenazas, y si bien no sabía a qué tendría que enfrentarse, confiaba en que no sería nada de lo que no pudiera encargarse una poderosa hija del bosque como lo era ella. Aun así…

-Hmmm…-murmuró Kii, valorando los pros y contras de aquella decisión-. No me acaba de agradar la idea de tener que dejar el bosque desprotegido. Sin mi presencia revitalizando la flora, esta área decaerá en cuanto los humanos vuelvan a arrojar su basura aquí. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendría que escoltar a la slime?

-Pues…-trató de decir Kurusu.

-Además, está el hecho de que no puedo subsistir mucho tiempo en la ciudad. Necesito nutrientes y agua para sobrevivir-siguió diciendo Kii-. ¿De dónde los sacaré? Los lugares que los contienen no son abundantes precisamente en semejante jungla de asfalto y cristal, y los que existen están muy limitados para mis necesidades. No hay mucho que extraer de los parques debido a las plantas que ya los ocupan, y el jardín de vuestra vivienda apenas me sustentará una temporada, salvo que me vayáis moviendo de casa en casa.

-Sí, pero…

-Finalmente, no me acaba de convencer la idea de tener que luchar para proteger a la slime. No tengo nada en contra suya, pero tampoco veo razones para ayudarla más allá de lo que ya he hecho por ella cuando os permití tomar plantas del bosque. Una lucha contra una especie desconocida no solo pone en riesgo mi vida, sino por extensión la de toda planta que depende de mi cuidado y ayuda para sobrevivir. ¿Sabes acaso, humano, el desastre que había causado tu especie en esta área hasta que me instalé en ella? Depósitos enterrados de basura, arboles cortados, flores arrancadas, senderos pavimentados… Poco a poco he conseguido restaurar todas sus heridas, pero el bosque aún se encuentra en proceso de sanación.

-Yo… Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero…

-Mi deber es para con el bosque, no con una slime que de bien seguro cuenta ya con sobrados protectores velando por su seguridad. ¿Acaso no está MON para solventar casos como este? Yo me tengo que contentar con la ayuda de los pocos voluntarios que todavía comparten mi preocupación por el estado del bosque, y con las visitas esporádicas de esa tal Smith, la cual parece más preocupada por encontrarme una familia de acogida que no de restaurar este lugar que es mi hogar. ¿Por qué, pregunto, debería arriesgarme a perder todo cuanto he construido por mi cuenta, mi hogar y mi vida, por alguien a quien ni siquiera habría conocido de no ser por un conocido común?

Llegados a aquel punto, Kurusu se quedó sin argumentos. La verdad era que Kii tenía algo de razón: le parecía bastante feo el pedirle semejante favor cuando en realidad apenas contaban con ella más que cuando la necesitaban. Había tenido la amabilidad de permitirles coger algo para comer de su bosque en época de vacas flacas, y se había mostrado bastante amigable y permisiva cuando fue de picnic con Tio en una de sus citas (en gran parte, gracias al aura maternal de la ogresa), pero siempre se había mostrado determinada a no ofrecer más de lo que se pedía. En la primera ocasión, el deseo de ayudar a Papi a través de él y Suu había permitido el convencerla de que les echara una mano en aquella ocasión, y si bien con Tio se había mostrado bastante receptiva, nunca pasó la oportunidad de recordarles que no pensaba permitir el paso a extraños a su bosque. No es como si no entendiera las razones por las cuales la dríada se mostraba tan recelosa de los desconocidos y tan protectora con el bosque, pero a veces Kurusu no podía evitar pensar preocupado si tanto rechazo hacia la "fauna" del mundo no podía ser a la larga malo para Kii, obligada a vivir apartada en los bosques mientras a su alrededor la vida seguía sin ella, olvidada y perdida lejos del recuerdo de cuantos supieron alguna vez de su existencia.

Pronto, pero, alguien con razones de mayor peso que los suyos apareció para intentar convencerla una vez más.

Bajando la mirada, Kii se encontró con los temblorosos ojos de Papi, quien la miraba apenada con sus alas apoyadas delicadamente en su nudoso brazo. Parecía especialmente pequeña y frágil desde su punto de vista, tan entristecida que parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a derramar amargas lágrimas que recorrerían sus rosadas mejillas mientras todo atisbo de su alegría y esperanza se desvanecían. Cualquier resto de amargura o enojo que Kii hubiera podido sentir en esos momentos se esfumó en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Papi, quien parecía suplicarle sin palabras que lo reconsiderara.

-Kii…-dijo Papi, su voz baja y temblorosa. Por un momento, Kii sintió algo parecido a los remordimientos en su interior, una desagradable sensación en la boca de su estómago (cosa rara, puesto que ella no tenía estómago) que la instaba a apartar la mirada de tan desoladora imagen por su propio bien. Sin embargo, se encontró incapaz de hacerlo, obligada a sostener la mirada de Papi mientras sentía cómo su mente quedaba en blanco a excepción de la imagen de la harpía-. Papi no entiende… ¿No vas a ayudar a Suu…?

-Papi… yo…

-Papi… no sabe de muchas cosas-dijo la harpía con voz lastimera. Cada palabra que salía de los labios de Papi era como una daga que se clavaba en el corazón de Kii (o en su equivalente a un corazón humano), trayendo el rubor a sus mejillas y ablandando su voluntad por momentos-. El Esposo y las demás a menudo actúan sin que Papi sepa lo que ocurre…, pero hasta Papi entiende que algo malo está pasando. Algo tiene a todo el mundo muy asustado, y…y…-Mordiéndose el labio, Papi acortó la distancia entre ella y su amiga y la abrazó con sus alas, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Kii. El verse rodeada por Papi provocó que la férrea voluntad y la indiferencia que protegían a Kii como una coraza se desmoronaran como hojas barridas por el viento, exponiéndola y haciéndola vulnerable al emocional ataque de la harpía-…Papi también está asustada. No quiero…que Suu se vaya. No quiero que le hagan daño. Papi quiere quedarse con Suu, y poder jugar con ella siempre que pueda, y hacer muchas cosas divertidas juntas.

-Pa…pi…-trató de decir Kii, casi suplicándole que cesara su implacable asalto contra su corazón, el cual parecía próximo a romperse de tanta pena que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se sentía como un monstruo por provocar semejante estado en Papi, y el saber que su pena se debía a su negativa de ayudar a la slime, la hacía desear poder retroceder en el tiempo y acceder a lo que fuera que le pidiera con tal de hacerla feliz de nuevo.

Lo peor de todo, pero, era que seguía plenamente convencida de su decisión anterior, de la cual no se arrepentía. Ella se debía a su bosque, y a nadie más. Sin embargo, la sugestión de Papi estaba resultando ser demasiado poderosa como para resistirse. De seguir así mucho más tiempo…

-Papi…necesita a Kii-dijo, alzando su cabeza y mirando nuevamente a Kii. Para entonces, las primeras lágrimas se habían acumulado ya en sus ojos, y corrían libres por sus mejillas mientras la pena invadía su antes jovial voz-. Papi…no puede hacer esto sola. Necesita…necesita a Kii para proteger a Suu. Si no está Kii, no sé cómo…cómo…

Ese fue el final para Kii. Trató de resistir cuanto pudo, pero al final fue en vano.

Levantándose de su nudoso trono, Kii rodeó con sus brazos a Papi y la estrechó contra su pecho. La harpía experimentó, sorprendida, el primer abrazo que la dríada daba a nadie en su vida, el primer gesto de cariño físico que la siempre distante Kii otorgaba a alguien de carne y hueso.

-Kii…

-Vale… No digas nada más…-dijo Kii, claramente descolocada por las palabras de la harpía. Su rostro era una mezcla de tristeza e incomodidad, como si realmente deseara ayudar a su amiga, pero sin tener del todo claro cómo hacerlo. Aun así, el rubor de sus mejillas parecía indicar que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo por lo menos-. Te ayudaré… Te ayudaré, pero por favor… ¡no llores más! Iré a donde tú quieras, haré lo que sea… ¡pero no llores más!

-Kii… ¡Kii! -exclamó agradecida Papi, enterrando su cara nuevamente en el pecho de su amiga y devolviéndole el abrazo. Las lágrimas de alivio de la harpía consiguieron que la apenada dríada se alarmara, lo cual provocó que su abrazo se estrechara en un intento se arreglar la situación, provocando que Papi se ilusionara más todavía, lo cual se tradujo en más lágrimas por su parte.

Kurusu, algo apartado, contempló el singular ciclo de lágrimas y exclamaciones que se había formado ante sus ojos, claramente incapaz de intervenir y relegado a su papel de mero espectador mientras aguardaba a que ambas amigas consiguieran liberarse de aquella trampa tan emotiva. Parecía que, al final, habían conseguido cumplir su objetivo. Ya solo quedaba volver a casa con las demás.

Tal y como temió en un principio, pero, la cosa duró un laaaaargo rato…

...

Más tarde, Kurusu descubrió otro medio de transporte que lo hacía chillar, además del vuelo improvisado con harpía: la caminata improvisada con dríada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!-gritó a pleno pulmón, agarrado como si su vida dependiera de ello (y tal vez lo hiciera) de las ramas que impedían que cayera al lejano suelo desde la copa de…de…

¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Gólem? ¿Árbol animado? ¿Cuerpo extra?

Aparentemente, la idea de Kii para ayudar a Suu implicaba el ir a protegerla…en cuerpo de giganta. De un modo similar a cuando se conocieron por primera vez, Kii había hecho crecer a su alrededor un segundo cuerpo de dimensiones colosales con el que había emprendido la marcha hacia la casa de Kurusu. A diferencia de aquella vez, cuando optó por un cuerpo desproporcionado y de rasgos monstruosos y aterradores, esta vez Kii había alterado su diseño para que no provocara una reacción demasiado negativa entre las gentes de la ciudad.

No más, claro está, que el ver a una mujer gigante caminando por la calle.

A primera vista, el nuevo cuerpo de Kii no se diferenciaba mucho de su aspecto adulto habitual. De forma claramente humanoide, parecía una versión agrandada de sí misma, con brazos y piernas bien formados hechos de raíces entrelazadas y hojas, además de un generoso busto en el cual Papi se encontraba sentada a su aire y riendo mientras contemplaba con animado gozo la ciudad moviéndose bajo sus narices. En la cabeza, rodeada por el tupido seto que hacía las veces de pelo de su nuevo cuerpo, se encontraba el cuerpo original de Kii, quien manejaba la gigantesca estructura con gran facilidad. Para mayor sorpresa de Kurusu, Kii había tenido el acierto de no ir aplastándolo todo a su paso, optando por dar un rodeo que les permitiera acceder a la casa sin pasar por las zonas más densamente pobladas. Sus enormes pies pisaban con cuidado la calle, esquivando casas y muros mientras la gigantesca estructura de 40 metros que era ahora Kii avanzaba por la ciudad, el eco de sus pasos reverberando con más fuerza de la que hubiera preferido Kurusu, pero sin darle la opción de quejarse.

No porque no tuviera razones para ello, sino porque su propia situación era más acuciante que cualquier contratiempo que los demás hubieran podido experimentar.

Kii lo había colgado de debajo de sus pecho en una pequeña jaula de madera, demasiado pequeña como para permitir que Kurusu se moviera, pero lo bastante abierta como para que este se pasara todo el viaje creyendo que en cualquier momento iba a caerse. Agarrado con todas sus fuerzas de los barrotes de su prisión, sentía cómo todo su cuerpo protestaba por las sacudidas que acompañaban los pasos de la gigantesca dríada, los cuales reverberaban por su cuerpo como si de la onda expansiva de una explosión se tratara. Le castañeaban los dientes, le ardían los brazos, y su estómago parecía estar dando vueltas como una montaña rusa mientras la amenaza de vomitar se veía negada por el pánico que sentía en esos momentos.

-¡WIIIIII!-chillaba Papi, para nada aterrada con aquella alocada situación. Claro está, pero, que para una harpía acostumbrada a sobrevolar el cielo con sus propias alas, la idea de encontrarse a decenas de metros del suelo a lomos (o pechos) de una mujer gigante de madera no debía de ser nada del otro mundo. O tal vez, pensó Kurusu, se tratara de algo más propio de la despreocupada Papi-. ¡Más rápido, Kii, más rápido~!

-¡Pa…Papi!-exclamó Kurusu, tratando de hacerse oír. Por suerte, pronto la cabeza de la harpía apareció en su campo visual, colgando boca abajo del límite del gigantesco pecho izquierdo del gólem.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué hace el Esposo ahí metido? -preguntó Papi, sin temor alguno y con gran curiosidad-. ¡Parece divertido! ¿Puedo entrar yo también?

-¡No es para nada divertido!-respondió Kurusu-. ¿Pero por qué Kii?

-¿"Por qué Kii"?-preguntó confundida, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué, de todas las personas que conoces, pensaste en Kii para proteger a Suu?

La pregunta de Kurusu estaba más que justificada, ya que incluso la propia Kii había cuestionado la decisión de Papi antes en el bosque. No mentía Kurusu al afirmar que Kii tal vez no fuera la opción más acertada, considerando sus limitaciones en cuanto a espacio, su odio por la ciudad y los humanos que la habitaban, y el hecho de que su método de proceder había acabado por ser un tanto más…llamativo de lo que se había esperado. No podía quejarse, ya que tampoco era como si él hubiera contribuido más a la defensa de Suu, pero aun así…

Durante un segundo, pareció que Papi había comenzado a cavilar al respecto de lo que le había preguntado Kurusu, arrugando el ceño y murmurando para sí mientras pensaba (imagen harto curiosa, ya que seguía boca abajo). Tras un minuto de reflexión, en el cual la harpía pareció próxima a explotar de lo mucho que estaba pensando (Kurusu había llegado incluso a olvidar que seguía subido en una gigantesca dríada), Papi finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-No sé… ¡Kii me gusta! Es fuerte, es guay… ¡Es perfecta para el trabajo!

-Ah… Ya veo…-suspiró, derrotado, Kurusu. A juzgar por el brillo de ilusión de los ojillos de la harpía, estaba claro que no lo había pensado con detenimiento más allá de esas razones. Satisfecha aparentemente, Papi volvió a su sitio anterior y dejó a Kurusu para que "gozara" del viaje y sus vistas.

Después de un revuelto y aterrador viaje, Kurusu acabó por divisar su casa (cosa nada difícil, considerando que era la única que se encontraba en el interior de una gigantesca pecera cuadrada. ¿Pero qué demonios le habían hecho a su casa…?). El alivio que sintió al saber que aquel viaje estaba próximo a terminar se vio interrumpido cuando atisbó las tres siluetas que frente a su hogar se encontraban. A juzgar por sus cuerpos, debían de tratarse de Mia y Mero, ambas situadas enfrente de una tercera persona, cuyo cuerpo cubierto por una gabardina permanecía oculto para el inquieto humano. ¿Se trataba de alguna clase de enemigo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaban Centorea y las demás? ¿Había pasado algo con Suu? Demasiadas preguntas, y demasiadas pocas respuestas. Tal vez, pensó preocupado, había cometido un error al alejarse tanto tiempo de la casa.

" _Si algo les ocurriera…"_ pensó Kurusu, muerto de preocupación. Esas chicas eran algo más que sus huéspedes. Eran sus amigas, las personas con las que había compartido tantos momentos de alegría y terror, tantas aventuras y tantos problemas que habían superado unidos y confiando entre ellos. El que pudieran correr alguna clase de peligro, sin que él hubiera hecho nada para protegerlas…

-¡Ey, conozco esta calle! ¡Ya hemos llegado!-exclamó alegremente Papi, quien parecía no haberse fijado en lo mismo que Kurusu.

-¡Papi, Kii! ¡Ahí abajo!-gritó Kurusu, reclamando la atención del par de liminales. Observando desde las alturas, fue fácil para ellas fijarse en el pequeño grupo ubicado delante de la casa, con la misteriosa figura en gabardina dándoles la espalda en esos momentos.

-¿Hmmm? ¿Y quién es ese?-preguntó Papi, mirando confundida al desconocido.

-Debe de ser el que amenazó a Suu-razonó Kii, sin dejar de mover su gigantesco cuerpo. La revelación pareció sorprender a Papi, quien en seguida pegó un cambio interesante de ánimo y miró con ferocidad a aquella persona (lo cual no le quitaba que siguiera pareciendo adorable, a pesar de su "amenazante" semblante).

-¿¡Qué!? Pero entonces…entonces…-dijo Papi, tan asomada al borde del pecho de Kii que un poco más y se caería de él-… ¡Mia y Mero están en peligro!

-Tenemos que ayudarlas. ¡Necesitamos un plan!-exclamó Kurusu.

-Yo tengo un plan…-declaró Kii, quien no parecía compartir la urgencia de sus compañeros.

Antes de que ninguno de estos pudiera preguntarle de qué se trataba, Kii se puso en marcha. Acortando la distancia entre ellos y su objetivo de dos zancadas (zancada más, zancada menos), Kii se plantó delante de la casa mientras Kurusu se agarraba a su celda por su vida. El repentino _sprint_ no le había sentado del todo bien a su estómago, y el continuo zarandeo al que se había visto expuesto en aquel viaje amenazaba con hacerle vomitar de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, alcanzó a ver con claridad cómo el semblante de Mia y Mero, ahora más distinguible debido a la proximidad respecto a ellas, se tornaba en uno de sorpresa y alarma al ver aparecer a la colosal dríada. Cuando esta alzó su pierna derecha, la lamia y la sirena se apresuraron a escabullirse de la zona de impacto, dejando a su aparentemente inamovible atacante solo frente a la casa. Pronto, este desapareció del campo visual de Kurusu cuando Kii comenzó a bajar el pie al suelo.

-¡KII, NO!-gritó Kurusu, pero fue tarde. Semejante a la caída de un meteorito, el pie de Kii cayó contra el suelo con gran estruendo, aplastando el cemento y a la figura que se encontraba en medio.

-Kii, sí-respondió Kii, inmutable pero evidentemente satisfecha.

-¡Chicas…!-exclamó Papi, asomándose nuevamente desde el pecho de Kii y mirando a las impactadas Mia y Mero. Estas parecían contemplar el gigantesco cuerpo de Kii con semblante espantado, aunque al ver a la harpía sobre su pecho y al humano bajo este, sus rostros atemorizados parecieron tornarse en unos de evidente confusión-. _¡TADAIMAAAA!_

...

-¡Papi! ¡Darling/Querido!-exclamaron al unísono Mia y Mero, más que sorprendidas por su repentina llegada (y por cómo lo habían hecho). Sin embargo, no podían negar que habían llegado en el momento oportuno.

Habiendo perdido toda esperanza de derrotar a la misteriosa mujer slime, tanto Mia como Mero se habían preparado para recibir el ataque final de su enemiga cuando alcanzaron a ver en la lejanía una extraña figura que les llamó enormemente la atención. Semejante a un edificio que se movía, la extraña conformación había ido adquiriendo un tamaño superior a medida que acortaba la distancia que las separaba, perfilándose cada vez más y revelándose finalmente como lo que era: una mujer gigante que había ido agrandándose cada vez más y más a cada paso que daba en su dirección. Para cuando finalmente se plantificó enfrente de ellas, era tan alta que su cabeza quedaba oscurecida por las nubes del fondo, ocultando su rostro.

Entonces, la vieron alzar un pie. No les hizo falta pensar mucho para adivinar que se proponía. Olvidando cualquier promesa y deseo de mantener su posición y resistir pasara lo que pasara, Mia y Mero habían corrido (o reptado) para ponerse a salvo, justo a tiempo para oír a sus espaldas el devastador estruendo que aquel pie provocó al aterrizar donde hacía pocos segundos se habían encontrado las tres liminales.

Correr había sido la opción acertada. Aquel pie ocupaba fácilmente todo el espacio entre los dos muros, dejándoles poco espacio por el que esquivar más que en la dirección por la que ambas se habían largado. El aterrizaje de aquel enorme apéndice había provocado un socavón en la calle, con el asfalto que lo había cubierto resquebrajado como si de una capa de escarcha se tratara, y el pie medio enterrado en la tierra de debajo. No veían a la mujer por ninguna parte, y aunque no la habían visto esquivar, Mia y Mero esperaban que tampoco lo hubiera hecho. De ser así, seguramente ahora se encontraba…

Miraron un tanto nerviosas el medio enterrado pie. Se imaginaron cómo sería encontrarse justo debajo, convertidas en idénticas tortillas bajo semejante presión, y un escalofrío bastante desagradable recorrió sus escamosos cuerpos. Preferían no tener que ver cómo había acabado la slime.

Fue entonces, cuando el temor de que la atención de la giganta se posara ahora en ellas comenzó a embargarlas, que se fijaron en sus peculiares pasajeros.

Sorprendidas, vieron cómo Papi saltaba desde el pecho de aquel extraño ser nudoso, y cómo abría sus alas para amortiguar su caída. Semejante a un sonriente planeador azul, la harpía cayó con gracia al suelo, aterrizando hábilmente frente a ellas. Pronto, su querido proyecto de Esposo apareció del mismo modo, si bien él lo hizo algo más abruptamente y con mucha menos gracia.

-¡NonononoWAH….!-exclamó Kurusu, sus aterrados quejidos acallados al aterrizar de cara contra el suelo. ¿Por qué Kii había tenido que dejarlo caer? Por suerte para el humano, el nuevo cuerpo de Kii presentaba numerosas ramas y lianas contra las que chocar y con las que había podido frenar un poco su caída, o de lo contrario habría acabado con algo más que su orgullo herido.

-¡Gracias, Kii!-exclamó Papi, agitando su ala. Bajo la aún sorprendida mirada de Mia y Mero, la gigantesca dríada devolvió el gesto a Papi desde las alturas, moviendo su descomunal mano de un lado a otro. Luego, su atención volvió a centrarse en Papi, quien les sonreía como si tal cosa-. ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Me he perdido algo?

La reacción de la lamia y la sirena se demoró unos segundos mientras sus cerebros trataban de asimilar los últimos acontecimientos. Todavía seguían con el temor que la slime les había hecho sentir cuando creían que iban a tener que pelear con ella, y aquel repentino desenlace había terminado por descolocarlas del todo. No concebían a la sonriente Papi, a quien asociaban con una vida más cuotidiana y por mucho menos aterradora que la situación en la que se encontraban, en los sucesos que habían tenido lugar aquella tarde frente a la casa, casi como si fuera alguna clase de alucinación u espejismo. Sin embargo, a medida que la idea de que seguían vivas y que habían sido rescatadas comenzaba a asentarse en sus cabezas, empezaron a comprender que aquello que sus ojos veían era real. Papi verdaderamente estaba delante de ellas, verdaderamente les estaba sonriendo…, y verdaderamente había cumplido su promesa. Había ido a por ayuda, y había vuelto. Las había salvado.

Más rápido de lo que la harpía pudo registrar, se vio envuelta repentinamente por los abrazos de un par de agradecidas mujeres liminales, las cuales la estrecharon fuertemente entre sus delgados brazos.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Papi también se alegra mucho de veros!-exclamó pletórica Papi, envolviendo del mismo modo con sus alas a Mero y a Mia. Tal vez no entendiera del todo la razón por la cual estas la estaban abrazando, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Le gustaban los abrazos, y no todos los días recibía un abrazo doble por parte de la a menudo irritada lamia y la siempre sosegada sirena. Así pues, optó por aprovechar la situación y disfrutarlo.

A un lado, Kurusu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el pequeño grupo de amigas abrazándose. A juzgar por el estado de su casa, el defender a Suu no debía de haber resultado fácil para las chicas, quienes seguro lo habían dado todo por salvar a su amiga. No conocía todos los detalles, pero se sentía francamente orgulloso de que hubieran logrado aguantar tanto tiempo (si bien _realmente_ quería saber qué demonios había pasado para que la casa acabara así de mal).

-Ha debido de ser difícil…-murmuró Kurusu, frotándose la nuca. Una vez la situación estuvo un tanto más normalizada, reparó en la falta de presencia de un par de caras conocidas-. Chicas… ¿dónde están Centorea y las demás?

Como activadas por un resorte, las cabezas de Mia y Mero se giraron a la vez, mirando con urgencia a un sorprendido Kurusu. Papi, enterrada su cara en los generosos bustos de sus amigas, fue soltada de improviso y dejada a un lado cuando la lamia y la sirena corrieron de repente hacia su huésped humano. La urgencia de sus expresiones y la preocupación de sus miradas inquietó un poco a Kurusu, quien no pudo evitar pensar que algo malo había pasado.

\- ¡Cierto! Darling, necesitamos tu ayuda… ¡Centorea y Lala están heridas! -exclamó Mia, tomando a Kurusu de un brazo y tirando de él hacia el escondite de sus compañeras. Poco tuvo que tirar, ya que tan pronto la frase salió de sus labios, Kurusu se puso en marcha por iniciativa propia.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó, su mente imaginándose un sinfín de catastróficos escenarios que las palabras de Mia habían creado. Sabía que debían de haber peleado de lo lindo contra aquella misteriosa figura, ¿pero que alguien pudiera estar en peligro? Aquel era el resultado posible -. ¡Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder!

Dejando a Papi atrás, la cual miraba confundida cómo sus amigos corrían apresurados a alguna parte, y a Mero, la cual no podía correr tan rápido en tierra, Mia guio a Kurusu hasta el lugar en el cual había ocultado a sus compañeras. No sabía bien qué podría hacer en una situación como aquella, pero Mia quería confiar en la capacidad de su querido Darling para solventar cualquier situación que afrontara. Podía no parecerlo la primera vez que se le conocía, pero si algo había aprendido Mia después de tanto tiempo conviviendo con él, era que aquel gallardo y apuesto humano era más capaz de lo que parecía en un primer momento. Si alguien podía ayudarla, si alguien podía saber qué hacer en una situación como aquella, ese era su Darling.

Tan solo esperaba que no fuera ya muy tarde…

...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Papi, viendo con ojos interrogativos cómo Mia se llevaba a su querido Esposo a algún lugar. Sin dar casi explicaciones (o tal vez sí, pero tampoco había estado escuchando), los dos habían corrido a algún lugar, perdiéndose rápidamente de vista-. ¿A dónde van?

Pronto, Mero se posicionó junto a ella, posando una de sus palmeadas manos en el hombro de la joven. Curiosamente, no fue su expresión preocupada lo primero que notó Papi, sino más bien el hecho de que la sirena estaba, de alguna forma, de pie a su lado.

-¡Ala! ¡Mero, Mero, estás de pie! ¿Cómo lo haces?-preguntó sorprendida Papi, olvidando rápidamente sus preguntas anteriores. Suspirando, Mero pareció negar levemente con la cabeza, como aceptando una vez más que aquello sería lo más centrada que estaría su amiga en esos instantes.

-Eso no es lo importante. Mia se lleva a mi Querido porque ha ocurrido algo…malo, Papi.

-¿Hmm? ¿El qué?-preguntó la harpía, ladeando su cabeza.

-Pues… ¿Sabes la mujer que nos estaba atacando, la de la gabardina negra?

-¿La que Kii ha chafado con el pie?-preguntó, señalando el pie en cuestión con el ala. La naturalidad con la que Papi se estaba tomando el "chafamiento" de la slime preocupó un tanto a Mero, quien suponía que la harpía no estaba enterada de que la mujer era una slime. Optando por no calentarse la cabeza al respecto, Mero simplemente asintió.

-Sí, esa misma. Resulta que antes Centorea y Lala se enfrentaron a ella y…

En leve temblor sacudió la tierra bajo sus pies, pillando desprevenidas a ambas mujeres y provocando que la sirena perdiera el equilibrio. De no encontrarse con la mano apoyada en el hombro de la harpía, tal vez hubiera terminado cayendo de culo (o de cola) al suelo. En su lugar, consiguió recobrarse y mirar alerta a su alrededor, tratando de localizar la razón de aquel repentino fenómeno.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Mero, mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Seguía sin verse ni un alma, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que una giganta parecía haberse instalado allí de improviso. Pronto, pero, un nuevo temblor sacudió el lugar, alertando a Mero una vez más-. ¿Qué…? ¿Es algún tipo de terremoto?

-¡Que guay, el suelo tiembla!-exclamó Papi, quien si bien no entendía qué sucedía tampoco, no compartía la preocupación de su amiga.

Como habían comenzado, los temblores se detuvieron igual de súbitamente, dejando extrañadas a ambas mujeres liminales sobre la causa de aquel extraño suceso. Pronto, uno nuevo vino para reclamar su lugar vacante, en forma de sonoro crujido y de rocas rodando y chocando entre sí. A diferencia de los temblores anteriores, este tenía un origen fácilmente localizable, ubicado donde se encontraba el pie de la Kii gigante.

Poco a poco, tan lentamente que era casi imperceptible, la gigantesca masa de nudosa madera que formaba su apéndice comenzó a alzarse del socavón en el que se había incrustado.

-¡Papi!-exclamó de repente Kii, reclamando la atención de Mero y Papi, la cual hasta entonces se había centrado en el pie de la mujer.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se está…moviendo-dijo Kii, su voz sonora y poderosa, pero entrecortada como si se encontrara en medio de un difícil esfuerzo.

-¿Ah? ¿"Se está moviendo"?-repitió Papi, sin comprender. Mero, pero, creyó entender rápidamente lo que estaba sucediendo, pero… ¡era imposible!

-No puedo…retenerla… ¡Se está resistiendo!-exclamó Kii, quien pareció intentar incrementar la presión sobre su pie. Este, pero, siguió alzándose lentamente, revelando la profunda huella que había dejado en el suelo, y a la figura que en ella se encontraba.

Esta, encorvada con ambas rodillas hincadas en el suelo, parecía sostener la gigantesca planta del pie de Kii con sus dos manos, sus dedos níveos resaltados contra la oscuridad de su cuerpo y clavados como estacas en la madera que la aprisionaba. Semejante a un moderno Atlas, sostenía la no tan infinita masa de Kii, quien hacía las veces de bóveda celeste, mientras poco a poco comenzaba a estirarse a medida que alzaba a mayor distancia del suelo la imponente figura de la dríada. Pronto, la slime dispuso del suficiente espacio como para mover una de sus piernas y plantarla en el suelo, afianzando su posición.

-No es…posible-murmuró Mero, anonadada, mientras veía cómo la slime lentamente comenzaba a alzar la pierna de Kii. Aquel descomunal cuerpo de enraizadas ramas y lianas debía de pesar tanto o más que una ballena, y sabiendo que una slime no disponía de huesos o músculos que le proporcionaran fuerza física, era impensable que una pudiera levantar semejante peso como lo estaba haciendo aquella. Una vez más, las peculiares habilidades de la mujer no hicieron otra cosa que impresionar y aterrar por igual a Mero, quien no concebía que un enemigo así pudiera existir. ¿Quién demonios…? No, mejor aún… ¿Qué demonios era?

-W…wow…-murmuro Papi, igual de impresionada. Ella no había podido ver de lo que era capaz la slime hasta el momento, ni comprendía a qué se estaban enfrentando. Por eso, el que pudiera hacer lo que estaba haciendo la dejaba más boquiabierta si cabía, incapaz de entender cómo estaba sucediendo lo que sus ojos contemplaban. ¿Acaso era alguna especie de supervillana?

Finalmente, la slime consiguió afianzar su otro pie en el suelo, alzando aún más la pierna de Kii. Para entonces, a pesar de los intentos de esta de retener a su enemiga, su rodilla ya se veía claramente doblada, con todo su peso apoyado sobre su pie en un desesperado intento de volver a aplastar a la slime. A pesar de ello, parecía que tan solo estaba consiguiendo retrasarla un poco, ya que en ningún momento pareció que la slime se viera vencida por la creciente presión de la dríada. Al final, estirando ambos brazos, la slime terminó por levantar el pie de Kii, quien igual de sorprendida que Papi y Mero contemplaba tan espectacular fenómeno con sus ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Por suerte para ellas, la dríada no tardó en reaccionar.

Sin darle tiempo a la slime para que escapara, desenredó las ramas que formaban su pie y las abrió, deformando su apéndice en una maraña de raíces que en nada se parecían ya a un pie humanoide. Al hacerlo, la slime perdió su agarre sobre la pierna de Kii, y cuando esta volvió a bajar su pie con gran estruendo, se vio enterrada en las profundidades de la pierna de la dríada, que rápidamente volvió a entrelazar las raíces para aprisionar dentro a su enemiga. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y en muy poco tiempo, por lo que tanto Mero como Papi terminaron retrocediendo de la impresión. A sus ojos, el pie de Kii se había desarmado por alguna razón, y pronto había vuelto a pisar a la slime, recobrando su forma anterior poco después.

Su victoria fue corta, ya que pronto Kii sintió a través de su conexión con su cuerpo cómo la mujer se abría paso a través de las raíces y las lianas que mantenían unidas sus extremidades, arrancando la corteza con sus manos desnudas y despedazando su pierna desde el interior. A pesar de no ser su cuerpo original, Kii sintió un tanto de dolor que trató de ignorar apretando los dientes. Con pasmosa rapidez, la mujer hizo brotar uno de sus brazos desde la pierna de Kii, habiéndose abierto paso a través de ella como una termita.

Una vez liberada, en vez de saltar a la calle, la mujer se agarró a la pierna de Kii y comenzó a trepar por ella como una lagartija, clavando sus dedos en la pétrea madera y ascendiendo el alto cuerpo de la dríada mientras avanzaba velozmente hacia la cabeza de esta. Sin darle la oportunidad de lograrlo, Kii comandó a las ramas y raíces de su cuerpo para que atacaran a la mujer, azotándola cual látigos y cayendo implacables sobre su cuerpo. Las defensas de este consiguieron resistir los ataques de la dríada, quien al ver que sus esfuerzos no estaban obteniendo resultado alguno, optó por cambiar de estrategia. Manipulando su cuerpo, trató de retener aunque fuera brevemente a su enemiga para así darle tiempo a uno de sus descomunales puños de moverse y golpear a la mujer, creyendo que un arma mayor lograría hacer el trabajo que las ramas no habían podido. Gruesas raíces brotaron de Kii, enredándose en el cuerpo de la slime y sujetándola en su sitio mientras trataba de tirar de ellas para avanzar. Sin embargo, Kii no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo, ya que por cada raíz que la mujer arrancaba, Kii enviaba dos a sustituirla. El que la mujer se viera obligada a usar solo una mano para así mantener su posición con la otra facilitaba la tarea de Kii, quien lanzó su puñetazo directamente contra su cuerpo. A pesar del gran tamaño de su cuerpo, su puño viajó veloz y preciso contra la localización de la slime, que apenas alcanzó a avanzar un paso antes de verse enterrada por el ataque de Kii.

Un extraño sonido resonó por la zona cuando el puño de Kii impactó contra su cuerpo, dejando extrañadas a cuantas personas lo habían oído, ya que seguramente ninguno de ellos había escuchado con anterioridad el sonido de un árbol golpeando a otro. Aun así, todos pudieron coincidir en que fue un sonido espeluznante y poderoso, tanto que por un momento ensordeció los oídos de los más cercanos y rivalizó con el poder de la tormenta que se gestaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Retirando su puño, Kii trató de valorar el resultado de su exitoso ataque. Sus raíces habían sido aplastadas por su golpe, y su cuerpo presentaba una pequeña abolladura donde sucedió el impacto. Sin embargo, nada de eso tenía importancia en esos momentos, siendo prioritario comprobar el estado de…

No estaba. La mujer…no estaba allí. Ni aplastada, ni ilesa… Simplemente, no estaba. ¿Dónde…?

Un lacerante dolor brotó cual ardiente quemadura en su puño cerrado, reclamando su atención. Atónita, vio cómo uno de sus dedos centrales caía al suelo, habiendo sido arrancado por la mujer que había conseguido agarrarse a su propia mano sin que ella misma se hubiera percatado hasta entonces. Retirando el brazo instintivamente, Kii no pudo evitar que la slime se subiera al dorso de su mano y comenzara a correr por su largo brazo sin oposición, acortando la distancia entre ambas a medida que se acercaba a su hombro.

Sin perder un segundo, la mano libre de Kii trató de aplastar a la slime como si de un insecto se tratara, pero esta consiguió evitar su titánico manotazo al saltar de un brazo al otro, aprovechando la falta de apéndices libres de la dríada para correr de nuevo hacia la cabeza de esta. Se movía con bastante rapidez por la inestable superficie del cuerpo de la dríada, sus pesados pasos resquebrajando la madera que lo conformaba con un rítmico crujido que se alternaba a medida que acortaba distancias con Kii. Dentro de no mucho, acabaría alcanzando la cabeza de la gigantesca mujer planta, y su cuerpo original.

Semejante a una enloquecida hidra, numerosas raíces brotaron del cuerpo de Kii como si de tentáculos se trataran, cobrando vida y moviendo sus sinuosos cuerpos en dirección a la slime, tratando de interceptarla antes de que superara el bíceps de Kii. En lugar de enfrentarlos, pero, la slime optó por saltar al vacío, esquivando las raíces antes de que pudieran atraparla. Las enormes manos de Kii se movieron para agarrar a la esquiva slime en el aire, pero esta sorprendió a Kii al lanzar uno de sus brazos y estirarlo como si estuviera hecho de goma. El singular brazo de la slime se agarró al bíceps del que acababa de caer, convirtiéndolo en una peculiar liana que permitió a la slime corregir su rumbo y evitar la acometida de la dríada. Una vez superado el brazo de la dríada, balanceándose como alguna especie de superhéroe arácnido, la slime aprovechó su impulso para lanzarse hacia arriba, superando la altura máxima de Kii. Gracias a la fuerza de su brazo, había conseguido catapultarse a casi 100 metros del suelo, tornándose en un diminuto punto oscuro cuya silueta se disimulaba con el nublado cielo de fondo.

Los extraños movimientos de la mujer irritaron a Kii, quien comprobó fastidiada que aquel enemigo no sería tan fácil de derrotar como los intrusos que en el pasado habían tratado de infiltrarse en su bosque. Sus raíces no conseguían atraparla, y cuando finalmente la cogía, esta arrancaba y despedazaba su madera como si estuviera hecha de algodón. La fuerza que tenía era extraordinaria para alguien con un cuerpo tan pequeño, y Kii se encontró preguntándose si no debería de haber optado por un cuerpo más grande para aquel trabajo. " _Ya es tarde para lamentos"_ pensó, tirando hacia atrás uno de sus brazos mientras procuraba no perder de vista a su esquiva enemiga. Reclamada por la gravedad, había comenzado a caer hacia ella, sus manos y piernas extendidas como si fuera un paracaidista y con su gabardina ondeando como las alas de un murciélago. " _Sea quien sea, no puedo perder. Papi confía en mí. Papi confía… ¡Papi confía en mí!"_.

Apretando los dientes, Kii reafirmó su determinación y templó sus inquietudes mientras veía aproximarse a la mujer. Su brazo, apretado y listo para el ataque, permanecía a la espera de que su dueña lo lanzara contra su enemiga, preparándose para interceptar el pequeño cuerpo de aquella mujer con su poderoso puñetazo, y así mandarla a volar hasta el infinito y más allá. Por fuerte que fuera, no conseguiría resistir el puñetazo de la dríada al no contar con nada fijo a lo que agarrarse. El que esquivara el golpe parecía poco probable, ubicada como estaba en el aire y sin puntos de anclaje en los que enganchar su elástico brazo. Si decidía tratar de escapar, Kii la golpearía en lo que tardara en estirar su brazo, y daría por finalizada la pelea con su victoria como resultado.

A medida que la mujer caía, la cuenta atrás hasta el inevitable choque de fuerzas iba llegando a su fin, acortándose la distancia entre ambas gracias a las fuerzas gravitatorias del planeta. Cuatro segundos. Tres. Dos. Uno…

Kii lanzó su puño, una masa de nudosa madera dura como la piedra y del tamaño de un sedán familiar, a gran velocidad contra su indefensa enemiga. " _Se acabó…"._

La mujer, girando en el aire, encaró de frente el puñetazo. En vez de intentar esquivar, en vez de intentar defenderse del golpe, en vez de intentar lanzar su brazo para engancharse a algo…, agarró con ambas manos las solapas de su gabardina. Justo en el instante en que el puño de Kii cubrió a la mujer, obligando a la dríada a perderla de vista, esta creyó ver cómo su enemiga se abría el abrigo de un tirón.

Lo que pasó a continuación, no lo vio venir (en más de un sentido).

En vez de sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la mujer chocando contra su puño, lo que Kii sintió fue como algo la golpeaba con fuerza en el nudillo, atravesándolo con gran facilidad y avanzando por su extendido brazo sin oposición alguna. En el segundo que le llevó atravesarla de punta a punta, un fino rayo de azulado líquido brotó de la espalda de Kii, arrancándole grandes pedazos de madera antes de chocar contra el asfalto y atravesarlo con la misma facilidad que a la dríada. Esta, conmocionada, observó atónita su destrozado brazo, hueco y roto por cual fuera el ataque que la mujer había usado para contrarrestar su puñetazo. Sentía cómo las innumerables capas madera que lo había conformado habían sido atravesadas como un taladro abriría un agujero en la pared, desfigurando su puño y tornando su antes férreo brazo en poco más que una rama seca que cayó al suelo bajo su propio peso. En menos de un instante, Kii había tenido que ver cómo su brazo era volado en mil pedazos.

-… ¿Qué…?-musitó, confundida por la impresión y el dolor. Tal vez no fuera su brazo original, pero su vínculo con el cuerpo descomunal que pilotaba le hacía experimentar una no pequeña parte del dolor que este debería de sentir, ofuscando sus pensamientos mientras trataba de resistir el impulso de agarrarse el muñón o chillar.

Por desgracia, la mujer no quiso darle ni un momento para recobrarse de la impresión, ya que tan pronto aterrizó en la calle (cayendo en ella con la misma fuerza que con la que Kii la pisó antes), se abalanzó sobre la pierna más próxima de Kii.

Retirando la manga de su brazo derecho, reveló su oscuro brazo a quienes presenciaban el tenso combate entre las dos mujeres liminales, delgado y fibroso como si se tratara de alguna especie de figura de cristal. Pronto, pero, esa concepción quedó obsoleta cuando, semejante a una explosión que reventó la manga, gruesos músculos brotaron de repente del brazo de la mujer, agrandándolo hasta que este pareciera más el poderoso apéndice de alguna especie de gigante que no el brazo de una slime como debiera ser. Parecía desproporcionadamente grande para el cuerpo de la slime, tan hinchado y grande como ella debía de ser de alta, pero ese hecho no parecía impedir que la mujer corriera hacia la pierna desprotegida de Kii, ni que lanzara contra ella un poderoso derechazo que impactó en su superficie con la potencia de un cañonazo.

La confusión de Kii no hizo otra cosa que aumentar cuando, casi de improviso, sintió cómo su pierna crujía y comenzaba a resquebrajarse. El poderoso puñetazo de la slime había conseguido quebrar la gruesa pierna de Kii, agrietando toda su superficie a la altura del tobillo, y abriendo un profundo agujero al enterrar en su interior su grueso puño. Retirándolo, la slime desinfló su brazo, que volvió a la normalidad y quedó a un lado de su cuerpo sin que su manga destrozada pudiera ocultarlo más. La impresión del suceso llevó a Kii a tratar de dar un paso atrás, pero con lo que no contó fue con que su pie se separara del resto de su pierna al intentar levantar esta, su estructura tan debilitada fallando a la hora de mantener unidas ambas partes y cayendo por su poco peso

Desequilibrada y confundida, adolorida y alterada, Kii estuvo próxima a caerse de espaldas, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por recobrar el equilibrio. Sus esfuerzos corrigieron su trayectoria, cambiando su caída de espaldas a una de frente, que si bien resultaba igual de desastrosa, era más manejable para la dríada. Clavando su rodilla sana en el suelo, consiguió afianzar la posición del muñón de su pierna a pesar de no contar ya con un pie que la sostuviera, aplastando un muro en el proceso pero reduciendo la caída de su cuerpo. A pesar de las sombras que su ahora arrodillado cuerpo proyectaban sobre la calle, pudo ver los semblantes estupefactos y espantados de Papi y Mero, quienes observaban la pelea petrificadas en su sitio sin mucha pinta de saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. Su mano sana (la única que le quedaba, además de ese mismo brazo) acabó aterrizando en el suelo para ayudar a estabilizar su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo y evitando que siguiera cayendo contra la calle y contra la pareja de mujeres liminales. Había estado próxima a aplastarlas sin darse ni cuenta, pero por suerte Kii había conseguido recobrarse lo suficiente como para evitar estrellarse contra la calle, lo cual habría resultado en la muerte de Papi y su amiga, además de la destrucción de gran parte del barrio (que tampoco le importaba más allá del hacer haber hecho daño a Papi).

-¡KII!-oyó gritar a Papi, quien extendió sus alas para echar a volar. Sin embargo, Kii no iba a permitírselo.

-¡Papi, no! ¡Es peligroso!-exclamó la dríada, mirando con urgencia a su amiga. Lo último que necesitaba era que esas dos siguieran allí, poniéndose en riesgo, mientras intentaba derrotar a esa poderosa liminal. Bastante difícil era ya pelear con ella sin que encima tuviera que preocuparse por pisarlas-. ¡Marchaos de aquí! ¡Tenéis que…!

Lo que fuera a decir voló de su mente cuando empezó a sentir unas fuertes y pesadas pisadas en su cuerpo, ascendiéndole por la pierna doblada y saltando con fuerza a su espalda. Sentía a la dueña de aquellos duros pasos avanzando por su cuerpo en dirección a la cabeza, más rápido de lo que Kii podía reaccionar, tardando un instante de más en comandar a las raíces de su cuerpo para que trataran de atrapar a la mujer. Tan pronto como se habían desplegado, sus raíces trataron de ir a por la intrusa, pero esta parecía haber saltado de nuevo, a juzgar por el impacto que sintió junto a su nuca. ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Iba a atacar? ¿Desde dónde? ¿Qué…?

No tuvo que preguntárselo mucho más tiempo. Los ojos de Kii se abrieron de par en par al ver aparecer a la mujer enfrente de ella, girando en el aire mientras sobrevolaba su cabeza y se plantaba delante de sus narices como si tal cosa. Había conseguido acercársele tanto… ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa potencia?

Semejante a una oscura lanza, el delgado brazo de la liminal salió despedido en dirección a Kii, estirándose antinaturalmente mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a la paralizada dríada. Impotente, Kii apartó la mirada al ver venir la mano de la mujer, consciente de que no lograría apartarse o protegerse a tiempo.

El chasquido de la madera partiéndose cuando la mano golpeó su objetivo resonó con fuerza por la calle.

* * *

Momentos antes:

Una fuerte sacudida azotó la tierra bajo sus pies (o cola, en el caso de Mia) cuando la titánica Kii cayó de rodillas. Apenas habían alcanzado Mia y Kurusu a presenciar nada de la pelea desde lejos, más centrados en alcanzar el escondite de Lala y Centorea que no en observar el combate entre la dríada y la slime. El poderoso temblor, pero, los había pillado desprevenidos, y para cuando finalmente el suelo volvió a su tranquilo estado anterior, la pareja de liminal y humano se encontraban en el suelo tratando de recuperar rápidamente el equilibrio.

-Ugh… Mia, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Kurusu, algo aturdido. Se había llevado un buen golpe al caer, pero por suerte parecía que no se había hecho ninguna herida observable. Mia parecía encontrarse bien también, igual de desorientada, pero si nada más que algunos rasguños aquí y allá.

-Yo… Sí, creo que sí-respondió Mia, sacudiendo su cabeza. Una vez se sintió más despejada, alzó la vista y miró con urgencia a Kurusu-. ¿Qué…ha sido eso?

Kurusu no tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta, pero un rápido vistazo al lugar donde antes se había encontrado la estoica Kii gigantesca le reveló la causa de aquel súbito temblor.

-Kii…se ha caído-dijo Kurusu, un comentario bastante obvio ya que todavía se encontraban lo bastante cerca como para que se pudiera ver con claridad el encorvado cuerpo de la dríada.

-Pero… ¿Por qué se ha caído? Es decir, sé que la slime es fuerte, pero… ¡No me creo que haya podido derribar a alguien así de grande!

-No…estoy seguro. Sinceramente, me cuesta creer que sea una slime siquiera-comentó Kurusu. Mia le había hecho un breve resumen de lo ocurrido en lo que llevaban de carrera, y la verdad era que realmente parecía mentira el que semejante espécimen de monstruo imparable pudiera pertenecer a la misma familia que la sonriente y dulce Suu. Esta no poseía un cuerpo sólido, ni fuerza sobrehumana, ni la capacidad para provocar semejante devastación sin sentido. ¿Exactamente, qué era ella? ¿Por qué alguien así iba detrás de Suu? Y lo más importante… ¿qué iban a hacer para impedírselo?

-Sea como sea, no hay mucho que podamos hacer ahí por ayudar-determinó Mia, agarrando a Kurusu de nuevo por su brazo y poniéndolo en pie-. Ahora mismo, quienes nos necesitan con más urgencia son Lala y Centorea. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

La urgencia de las palabras de Mia pareció acabar de despertar a Kurusu, quien asintió con decisión. Tenía razón, no había mucho que pudieran hacer por ayudar en la pelea, siendo como eran inadecuados para el combate. Mia tal vez poseyera una poderosa cola constrictiva, y él tal vez poseyera un potente derechazo según los estándares humanos, pero ninguna de esas dos cosas conseguiría hacer lo que a una giganta como Kii le estaba costando mucho aparentemente. Su cuerpo aumentado debería de conferirle una fuerza y resistencia superiores, pero aun así parecía que su pelea con la slime no estaba yéndole todo lo bien que esperarían que fuera. En el mejor de los casos, apenas lograría retrasar a la slime el tiempo suficiente para que pusieran a salvo a Suu y a las defensoras caídas, aguardando una vez más a que llegara la caballería a rescatarlos. En el peor…

No quería ni pensar en ello. La defensa de la casa quedaba ya fuera de su alcance, ocupado como estaba con la acuciante tarea de salvar a sus huéspedes heridas. No tenía más remedio que confiar en las capacidades de Kii para enfrentar a su enemiga, y rezar porque ni ella ni las que se habían quedado atrás acabaran heridas durante el enfrentamiento. Bastante malo era ya que Lala y Centorea se hubieran visto involucradas, para encima añadir a una dríada, una harpía y una sirena a la lista de heridas. Si la situación se le escapaba de las manos, la vida de alguna de sus amigas podría incluso llegar a correr serio peligro, y ese era un escenario que no deseaba que se realizara pasara lo que pasara.

" _Paso a paso"_ pensó, tratando de serenar sus pensamientos. " _Pensar en lo que podría pasar tan solo me distraerá de lo que tengo que hacer ahora. De momento, mi prioridad es asistir en la recuperación de Lala y Centorea hasta que llegue la ambulancia"._

Más tranquilo, aunque igual de preocupado, Kurusu siguió a la apresurada lamia de rojizos cabellos mientras se adentraban en un jardín particular. No parecía preocuparle en exceso el que los dueños de la casa pudieran recriminarles su presencia allí, aunque las ventanas cerradas y la ausencia de luces indicaron a Kurusu que seguramente nadie se encontraba en esos momentos dentro y por tanto su presencia allí pasaría desapercibida. No sabía si Mia había escogido aquel lugar precisamente por eso, o si había sido un acierto fruto de la casualidad, aunque tampoco le dedicó muchos pensamientos a la cuestión. Había temas más acuciantes de los que ocuparse.

-¡Es aquí!-le informó Mia, doblando una esquina y pasando al patio trasero de la propiedad. Kurusu, mentalizándose, aceleró su carrera para unirse a ella lo antes posible. Le había hablado un poco de lo sucedido, y del estado de sus compañeras de antemano para que así pudiera ir pensando en qué hacer para asistirlas. Lala, por ejemplo, parecía haber perdido el conocimiento por cual fuera la sustancia que la slime había expulsado sobre ella, y si bien no parecía que su vida peligrara, tal vez se tratara de alguna sustancia venenosa. Centorea, por otra parte, había sufrido un fuerte traumatismo en su vientre, y por cómo Mia se lo había descrito, parecía que la cosa tenía mala pinta. Desconocía cuanta ayuda podría proporcionar a las dos, pero algo habría que pudiera hacer por ayudar. Cualquier cosa, por nimia que fuera, con tal de asegurar su supervivencia.

Doblando la esquina, Kurusu estuvo próximo a toparse con la espalda de Mia, ya que esta se había detenido justo a la entrada del jardín, y sus apresurados pasos no pudieron ser detenidos a tiempo. Por suerte (o por desgracia), la cola de Mia se encontraba también presente, por lo que Kurusu tropezó con ella y se dio de bruces en el suelo, evitando que chocara contra la lamia. Desenterrando su cara del suelo, su nariz algo enrojecida y su orgullo un tanto por los suelos, Kurusu agitó la cabeza para despejarse.

-¿Mi…Mia?-preguntó, confundido de ver a Mia parada ahí delante. Se había esperado que siguiera andando hacia sus compañeras, no que se parara de repente-. ¿Qué…?

-…no está-dijo Mia con un hilillo de voz, aumentando la confusión de Kurusu. " _¿No está?"_ , se preguntó Kurusu. " _¿Quién no…?"_.

Al mirar al frente por primera vez, entendió qué era lo que Mia quería decir con esas dos palabras.

Enfrente de él, estirada en el suelo, se encontraba Lala con la ropa y el pelo salpicadas por cual fuera aquella sustancia multicolores que la slime había vomitado encima de ella. Parecía que alguien, seguramente Mia, había tratado de limpiarla un poco, ya que su rostro parecía algo menos cubierto de pringue y permitía que se apreciaran sus facciones relajadas y su pálido rostro. Su respiración parecía tranquila, y Kurusu comprobó aliviado que no parecía especialmente herida a pesar de haber perdido la consciencia. La otra cosa que vio, pero, lo dejó petrificado en el sitio mientras su mente trataba de entender qué era lo que estaba viendo.

O más bien, qué era lo que _no_ estaba viendo.

A un lado de la dullahan, donde debería encontrarse la derribada centaura a la que Kurusu había ido a ayudar, había tan solo una silueta de hierba aplastada con algunos fragmentos de descartada armadura aquí y allá. No había el menor rastro de Centorea, más allá de un par de huellas de pezuñas que parecían avanzar por el mismo lugar que ellos acababan de llegar. Curiosamente, parecían haber tomado un pequeño desvío hacia una caseta ubicada en el extremo más alejado del jardín, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba con su puerta colgando destrozada a un lado, y con las herramientas de jardinería que contenía todas revueltas y por los suelos. Estaba más que claro que Centorea había reventado la puerta, y había cogido algo de su interior, pero… ¿el qué? ¿Y para qué? Y más importante aún…

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

* * *

De vuelta a la residencia Kimihito:

El chasquido que produjo la madera al partirse resonó con fuerza por la calle. Kii, que hasta el momento del ataque había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió de repente de la impresión.

La mano de la slime, de delgados dedos blanquecinos como dagas, se hallaba clavada firmemente…a un lado de su cuerpo. Su mano había atravesado con gran facilidad la madera junto a su cuerpo, hundiéndose en ella y afianzando su agarre sobre ella como si en vez de dedos tuviera garras. ¿Acaso había fallado? Parecía poco probable, considerando que Kii no había tratado de esquivarla. Pero de ser así… ¿cuál era su objetivo?

No dispuso de mucho tiempo para pensar en ello antes de que la slime repitiera su acción anterior con el otro brazo. Del mismo modo que con su mano derecha, lanzó su brazo izquierdo en dirección a Kii, quien contempló como este se estiraba y estiraba hasta golpear el otro lado de su cuerpo, clavándose en la madera con facilidad.

Ambas manos fijas en la madera de Kii, con sus brazos estirados a ambos lados y conectándola con la cabeza de la Kii gigante. ¿Qué pretendía conseguir con esa acción? No parecía estar dañando a Kii directamente, por lo que seguramente no se trataba de un ataque directo. ¿Tal vez fuera alguna clase de preparación? ¿Para qué?

Cayendo todavía, la mujer junto sus dos piernas y dobló ambas rodillas hasta juntarlas contra su pecho. Los pies de la mujer ahora apuntaban a Kii, quien entendió rápidamente qué se proponía hacer su enemiga. A toda velocidad, trató de cerrar las defensas de su cabeza, cubriendo el espacio por el que había estado mirando al mundo exterior con cada vez más y más capas de madera, ramas y hojas. A pesar de ello, no consiguió cortar los estirados brazos de la mujer, obligada a rodearlos para así cerrar la brecha en su "cabina". Esperaba que bastara para resistir el ataque de la mujer.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado.

Semejante a la badana de un tirachinas, el cuerpo de la slime salió disparada cuando sus elásticos brazos se retrajeron a la vez, lanzándola a gran velocidad contra la ahora fortificada cabeza de la dríada gigante. Justo cuando parecía que sus pies iban a topar contra las férreas defensas de Kii, la slime estiró ambas piernas y atravesó la madera de su cabeza como si de una flecha se tratara, astillando sus barreras y abriéndose paso hacia el interior sin disminuir apenas su velocidad. Mero y Papi contemplaron con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la incredulidad cómo la slime aparecía un segundo más tarde, brotando por el lado opuesto de la cabeza de la dríada, con esta siendo pateada en el vientre por los pies de su atacante. Kii parecía igual de sorprendida que Mero y Papi, sus ojos desorbitados y doblada por la poderosa patada de su enemiga, que había conseguido arrancarla de donde se encontraba y sacarla de su cuerpo aumentado como si de una mala hierba se tratara. Sus defensas no habían podido protegerla, y ni siquiera habían frenado a la mujer lo más mínimo. Sentía como si más que una patada, lo que la hubiera golpeado en el vientre fuera un ariete de hierro. ¿Cuánta fuerza poseía aquella mujer, que podía abrirse paso a través de capas y más capas de madera como si nada, y aun así poder patearla con semejante potencia?

-¡KIIII!-chilló Papi, observando cómo la slime y Kii volaban por los cielos como una bala. A su lado, Mero parecía incapaz de articular sonido alguno, temblando en su sitio mientras era testigo una vez más de las implacables capacidades de su enemiga.

El vuelo de la dríada y la slime fue más bien corto, ya que una vez superaron los límites del cuerpo aumentado de Kii, la slime la pateó de nuevo y la lanzó a la calle, separándose ambas. Kii terminó cayendo al duro suelo como un fardo, rodando por el asfalto hasta detenerse mientras se sujetaba adolorida el vientre. La slime, pero, consiguió aterrizar sobre una rodilla, clavándola en el suelo y abriendo un pequeño socavón. Su aterrizaje fue pesado, tanto que la calle tembló levemente cuando tomó tierra, pero no parecía que hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo a su cuerpo, ya que enseguida se puso en pie como si nada. A sus espaldas, el gigantesco cuerpo que Kii había ocupado hasta el momento comenzó a temblar y a crujir a medida que colapsaba bajo su propio peso, sus estructuras carentes de la voluntad que las había formado debilitándose por segundos y cayendo con gran estruendo a la calle como ramas mustias y secas. Pronto, del cuerpo de la gigantesca Kii no quedó otra cosa que una carcasa vagamente humanoide y reseca, desprovista de toda vida y forma coherente.

Dañada y aturdida, Kii trató de levantarse sin mucho éxito. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de cuando la slime la arrancó de su puesto, su vientre parecía que estuviera en llamas de lo mucho que le dolía, y el violento aterrizaje que acababa de experimentar no ayudaba precisamente a aliviar el dolor. Necesitaba agua y nutrientes para reparar los daños de su cuerpo, pero al encontrarse sus raíces con nada más que inerte asfalto a sus alrededores, no había ningún lugar al que agarrarse. Tenía que encontrar algún jardín o parterre con tierra, cualquier cosa donde poder plantarse para así extraer ni que fuera un poco de sustrato con el que aliviar su dolor, y con el que garantizar su supervivencia. Sus reservas evitarían que se marchitara pronto, pero ocupadas como estaban entre mantenerla con vida y tratar de sanar los daños de su cuerpo, no le durarían mucho tiempo. Casi podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se encogía a medida que las reservas de su interior se iban agotando, tornando su figura adulta anterior en la de una adolescente que se arrastraba por el suelo en busca de un lugar que le sirviera de sustento. Sus hojas parecían menos lozanas, y sus piernas temblaban demasiado como para intentar ponerse en pie. No disponía de tanta energía como para caminar, por lo que debería contentarse con arrastrarse.

Echando la mirada hacia atrás, vio avanzar a la responsable de su estado actual. Caminaba tranquilamente con sus pasos creando un extraño eco como de rocas chocando las unas con las otras, un sonido que la verdad no le extrañaba demasiado. Había experimentado de primera mano lo que esos pies podían llegar a hacer, y sabía que no eran los pies de alguien blando como los humanos. Su cuerpo parecía duro y pesado, como si en vez de una patada le hubiera dado un mazazo, y la fuerza con la que la había estado atacando hasta el momento no hacía otra cosa que confirmar que aquella mujer no podía ser más diferente de un humano de lo que lo era ella. Aun así, no acababa de entender qué podía ser. No se parecía a ninguna especie que hubiera conocido antes. ¿Exactamente a qué se estaba enfrentando?

-Cuanto más grandes son…-dijo la mujer, avanzando hacia Kii, mientras esta trataba de mantener la distancia entre ambas arrastrándose más rápido-…, más pesado caen.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la dríada, y del lento caminar de la mujer, no parecía que Kii fuera a conseguir escapar de ella. Sus esfuerzos se veían ralentizados por la falta de energía, obligando a su cuerpo a retroceder hasta un estado casi infantil a medida que los nutrientes de Kii comenzaban a acabarse. Pronto, necesitaría obtener más recursos o estaría en serios problemas (eso, si la mujer no la atrapaba antes).

Kii necesitaba nutrientes, agua… Lo que tenía, en cambio, era una buena amiga.

Una sombra apareció de repente encima de la mujer, quien alzó la cabeza al escuchar un fuerte aleteo sobre ella. Sorprendida, se encontró mirando directamente a la cola extendida de la sirena Mero, quien había conseguido colocarse encima de ella tras un rápido e improvisado vuelo en los espolones de Papi. Dejándola caer como si de una bomba se tratara, la sirena había dirigido su caída hacia la inadvertida slime, quien para cuando finalmente se percató de su presencia allí, recibió un poderoso coletazo descendente en plena cara. El fuerte estallido que provocó la cola de Mero impactando contra la slime resonó con fuerza, semejante a una potente palmada que sobresaltó a Kii. Aún confundida por el repentino ataque combinado de la sirena y la harpía, vio como esta última aterrizaba a su lado, mirándola con una mezcla de temor y preocupación.

-¡Kii! ¿Estás bien, te ha hecho daño?-preguntó Papi con urgencia, ayudando a Kii a incorporarse con una de sus alas.

-Papi...-dijo Kii, su voz más débil e infantil que antes. A pesar de ello, y de su difícil situación, no podía negar que no se alegraba de ver a su amiga allí a su lado-. Tranquila, estoy bien. Tan solo…un poco hambrienta-le aseguró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que esperaba sirviera para calmar a la preocupada harpía.

De repente, un quejido reclamó la atención de Papi y Kii, quien al girarse comprobaron que el improvisado ataque por sorpresa de la sirena no había surtido el efecto que esperaban. La slime no parecía afectada por el golpe que se acababa de llevar, y considerando que Mero ahora se encontraba estirada en el suelo, con su cola atrapada en el férreo cepo que era la mano de la mujer, estaba claro que no iba a poder presentar más batalla que aquello.

-¿Alguna vez habéis conocido a alguien a quien no quisierais importunar?-preguntó la mujer, mientras Mero se debatía y retorcía en el suelo pero sin lograr que la mujer la soltara. En cualquier otro caso, sería casi imposible que alguien agarrara así a Mero, gracias en parte a su cubierta aceitosa y a su fuerte cola, pero la mano de aquella liminal se encontraba firmemente cerrada, con sus dedos apretando el extremo de su cola sin que ninguno de sus esfuerzos pareciera conseguir aflojar su presa lo más mínimo.

-Ugh… Suelte…me…-musitó Mero, apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo.

-¡Mero!-exclamó Papi, al ver a su amiga en peligro. Solo el deseo de no abandonar a Kii impedía que Papi saltara hecha una furia sobre aquella desconocida, que tanto daño estaba causando a sus compañeras. A pesar de ello, no impidió que la aguerrida harpía se alzara cuan alta era (que tampoco era tanto), y abriera sus alas como si pretendiera parecer más grande de esa forma, mirando bastante enfadada a la slime-. ¡Eh, tú! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, abusona?

-No… ¡Papi, no!-exclamó Mero, aterrada ante la posibilidad de que Papi pudiera atacar a la mujer. Parecía que esta ignoraba a quienes no trataban de interponerse en su camino, pero si Papi se decidía a atacar… Era dolorosamente consciente de que Papi no saldría mejor parada de su breve enfrentamiento de lo que lo habían hecho las otras inquilinas de la casa. Pasara lo que pasara, pero, no quería ver cómo una de las dos "niñas" a las que había llegado a considerar sus hermanas pequeñas salían heridas por los ataques de su enemiga-. ¡Déjala! ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!

La slime miró de reojo a la enfurecida Mero, quien a su entender había pegado un interesante cambio de actitud en cuanto la harpía pareció que se iba a enfrentar a ella. Hasta el momento, parecía haber guardado un cierto ápice de serenidad y orgullo, negándose a rendirse o a suplicar piedad a su captora. En un instante, pero, parecía que el temor que sentía por su situación se había tornado en preocupación por la protección de otra persona, olvidando aparentemente su precario estado y pensando únicamente en cómo proteger en vez de pensar en salvarse. " _Interesante…"_ pensó la slime, ladeando la cabeza. " _Pensar que llegaría el día en que vería a una sirena preocupándose así por otra liminal… Y más aún la hija de esa mujer…"_. Durante un segundo, la slime casi consideró soltar a la sirena como premio por su valentía, valorando que poco podría hacer de todas formas para detenerla, y sabiendo que ni la harpía ni la dríada presentaban una amenaza real para sus planes.

Como llevaba sucediendo todo el día, pero, otra molestia decidió aprovechar aquel instante para meterse en medio y fastidiarle la tarde.

Sin que llegara a dolerle realmente, algo impactó con bastante fuerza contra la cabeza de la slime, quien gruñó por lo bajini ante lo que suponía era la llegada de un nuevo incordio a escena. Curiosamente, al girarse, se percató que más que la llegada de un nuevo incordio, era el retorno de alguien a quien creía haber derrotado ya.

-¡Centorea!-exclamó Mero, fijando su mirada en su compañera. No la había visto llegar, con toda su atención enfocada en tratar de detener a la slime, pero había llegado a presenciar cómo la centaura le tiraba a su enemiga una especie de regadera (demasiado impresionada con su situación actual y la presencia de Centorea allí con ella como para pensar de dónde había sacado la centaura la regadera, o porqué había optado por una como arma arrojadiza).

Tenía un aspecto terrible. Su mano derecha permanecía apoyada en un muro cercano, como sosteniéndose en él para así evitar caerse al suelo. Su respiración era agitada, como si le costara insuflar aire en sus pulmones, y su cabello despeinado le cubría parte de la cara, donde el sudor se lo pegaba a la frente. Su mirada, un tanto desenfocada, parecía fijarse con cada ápice de resolución que Centorea poseía en su enemiga, como si para ella no existiera otra cosa en el mundo. En su mano libre, un largo rastrillo hacía las veces de espada para la aguerrida caballera, con otras tantas herramientas de jardinería ligadas a su grupa a modo de armas improvisadas.

-No…te atrevas…a dañar…a mis amigas…-consiguió decir Centorea, apuntando con el rastrillo a la slime. Nadie, ni siquiera la mujer, entendía cómo había conseguido Centorea ponerse de pie de nuevo, mucho menos correr hasta donde se encontraban y desafiar de nuevo a la liminal que la había dejado en semejante estado de un puñetazo. ¿Tan insensata era? ¿Tan ilusa, que creía que podía ganar? ¿O tal vez, solo tal vez, realmente creía que podía conseguirlo? ¿Tal vez…realmente creía que podía protegerlas?

-Parece que bajo esa armadura había algo más que carne y hueso…

-¡Centorea, no!-gritó Mero, tratando de soltarse desesperadamente. Era más que evidente que Centorea apenas podía mantenerse en pie, ni pensar siquiera en pelear contra alguien como la slime. Sin embargo, sabía bien que Centorea simplemente era demasiado cabezota como para permanecer a un lado mientras las demás se encontraban en peligro. Si no la detenía…-. ¡Retírate! ¡No estás en condiciones! ¡Si sigues luchando…!

-Soy…muy consciente…de ello-dijo Centorea, con cierta dificultad-. Pero…simplemente…no puedo permitirme descansar…cuando hay gente que depende de mí…

-¿Acaso es esto solo otra estúpida temeridad de caballera?-le recriminó Mero, más preocupada por el estado físico de su amiga que el orgullo de esta. Sabía bien de la importancia que le daba Centorea a su espíritu caballeresco, al valor, el honor, y el sentimiento de defender una causa noble aun a costa de la vida propia. Ello la había llevado en numerosas ocasiones a cometer actos temerarios en los que su propia seguridad quedaba relegada a un segundo plano, metiéndola en más de un apuro que perfectamente podría haber evitado. Sin embargo, esta vez la cosa era mucho más seria, y claramente el cuerpo de Centorea no aguantaría otra sacudida como la anterior. Si únicamente el sentido del honor la llevaba a arrastrarse hasta aquellos límites, entonces Mero no iba a permitirle seguir con aquella acción suicida mucho más tiempo-. ¡El honor no vale lo que tu vida, Centorea! ¡Hazme caso y…!

-El honor…no tiene nada que ver en esto…-aclaró Centorea, desfalleciendo un instante, pero recobrándose rápidamente. Su respiración pesada acompañaba el vaivén de su pecho, que subía y bajaba cada vez que la centaura trataba de meter algo de oxígeno en sus pulmones. Su pulso, antes firme, parecía menos rígido y sus manos apenas podían mantener sujeta su improvisada arma. A pesar de ello, Centorea se negaba a caer de nuevo-. No tiene…nada que ver… con mi juramento de caballera… Ni siquiera… tiene que ver con… tomar venganza…

-¿Entonces…por qué…?

-Por la misma razón… que empezamos esta lucha-explicó Centorea, soltándose de la pared y tomando con su otra mano el mango del rastrillo. Con ambas manos, pudo aferrar firmemente su arma, que dejó de temblar por fin-: para proteger a Suu… Para proteger a Mia…A Papi… A Rachnera… A Lala… A el Amo… A vos… Para proteger…nuestro hogar…

Las palabras de la centaura impresionaron a Mero. Sabía que era una persona devota, pero el poder atestiguar hasta qué punto Centorea estaba dispuesta a llegar con tal de protegerlas… Incapaz de resistirse, las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de la sirena, quien se llevó las manos a la boca presa de la emoción. Centorea no estaba arriesgando su vida por el orgullo o por el deber, lo estaba haciendo por ellas. Lo estaba haciendo para proteger a aquellas a las que había llegado a considerar sus amigas, casi una segunda familia, y el lugar donde todas se habían conocido. Tal vez la centaura no fuera la compañera de más fácil trato, tan rígida y estricta que a menudo había acabado discutiendo con otras liminales como Mia o Rachnera. Aun así, en esos momentos, demostraba hasta qué punto le importaba el vínculo que las unía, dispuesta a llegar hasta donde hiciera falta con tal de garantizar su seguridad. Tal vez en esos momentos no portara su brillante armadura, su arma no fuera la más noble, o su porte fuera el apropiado, pero a ojos de Mero no había lugar a duda.

En esos momentos, Centorea lucía verdaderamente como una caballera de leyenda.

-Centorea…

-Todas vosotras…sois muy queridas para mi…-dijo Centorea, dando un paso hacia la slime. Esta, con su mano aun sujetando a Mero, la observaba en silencio-. Por eso...simplemente... no puedo permitirme…caer ahora. ¡LIBERA A MEROUNE-DONO, DESGRACIADA, O TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!

Parecía que toda su energía y convicción alimentaban sus palabras, ya que por un instante nadie habría podido afirmar a ciencia cierta que Centorea estaba a un paso de caer al suelo. Por un instante, lo que duró su aguerrida proclama, parecía que todo su valor había sido restaurado, sus energías recuperadas y sus heridas sanadas. De contar con una espada, puede que incluso Centorea hubiera pasado al ataque. En su lugar, lo que hizo fue sostener la mirada de la slime, que parecía observarla con sus iridiscentes ojos rojos sin abrir la boca.

Luego, para mayor confusión de todos los presentes, la slime pareció hacerle caso. Mero se sorprendió al sentir como la presa que retenía su cola se liberaba, permitiéndole moverse una vez más, y miró confundida a la slime. Esta parecía seguir observando a Centorea, quien no hizo el gesto de apartarse o desviar la mirada a pesar de la liberación de Meroune.

-…tu nombre-pidió la slime, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Mero aprovechó la distracción para arrastrarse por el suelo y distanciarse de su enemiga por si optaba por agarrarla de nuevo.

-Centorea…Shianus.

Ambas liminales, orgullosas a su propia manera, mantuvieron el tenso intercambio de miradas fulminantes unos minutos más, como retándose a ver quién apartaría la mirada primero. Los brillantes ojos de la slime observaban a Centorea desde el interior de su capucha, con la centaura resistiendo su mirada a través de los flecos de cabello que le caían libres por la cara y la espalda. Finalmente, fue la slime quien se movió primero, echando a andar hacia la centaura.

Mero, alarmada, creyó que se disponía a atacar a su compañera, pero observó confundida como simplemente le pasaba por un lado.

-…te has ganado mi reconocimiento, Centorea Shianus-dijo la slime, sin detener sus pasos-. Me aseguraré de recordar tu nombre.

Al ver que la slime no parecía interesada en seguir peleando, Mero se permitió emitir un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Había faltado muy poco, pero parecía que iban a conseguir sobrevivir a aquella fatídica tarde. Ahora que Suu ya debía de estar muy lejos de allí, era importante el asegurar que todas escaparan a salvo de la ira de aquella mujer, objetivo que tuvo poco claro al ver aparecer tambaleante a Cerea, pero parecía que todo iba a salir bien al final.

Cayendo derrengada, Centorea dejó caer el rastrillo, sus patas dobladas mientras su cuerpo reposaba sobre la fría calle. Al verla, Mero se apresuró a arrastrarse junto a su amiga, tanto para asegurarse de su estado como para garantizar su seguridad. Deslizándose cual pingüino, la sirena alcanzó a la caída caballera, que si bien respiraba pesadamente y sudaba abundantemente, no parecía que su vida corriera ningún peligro inmediato. Calmados en parte sus nervios, Mero dirigió su atención a la espalda de la causante de todo aquel caos, quien parecía avanzar por la calle como si hubiera perdido todo interés en ellas. Tal vez fuera algo bueno, dada su situación (todas sus combatientes habían sido derrotadas), pero el ver la frivolidad con la que actuaba la mujer, como si todas esas peleas y todo ese esfuerzo no hubieran significado nada para ella…

Mero no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente, no podía mantenerse callada mientras se le faltaba de esa manera al respeto a sus compañeras.

-¡Ey!-exclamó, consiguiendo reclamar la atención de la slime. Sus pesados pasos se detuvieron en cuanto oyó gritar a la sirena, dándole la espalda pero escuchándola sin duda-. ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Por qué va a por Suu? ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

Muchas eran las preguntas que Mero querría preguntar a aquella mujer, pero aquellas tal vez fueran las más acuciantes. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a atacar su pacífico mundo? ¿Por qué amenazar a una chica inocente como Suu? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía conseguir con toda aquella violencia y destrucción? Parecía inconcebible que alguien llegara hasta semejantes extremos porque sí, arriesgando su vida y la de decenas de personas por querer lograr un objetivo incierto a primera vista. Fuera cual fuera su historia con Suu, debía de haber sido algo importante para que la mujer hubiera arrasado con todo en su camino, sin preocuparse aparentemente de las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Qué quería?

Muchas preguntas, y muy pocas respuestas. Por un momento, Mero temió que sus cuestiones no fueran a ser atendidas por la slime, quien siguió firme en su sitio sin abrir la boca ni hacer el más mínimo gesto de haber escuchado a la sirena. Estuvo cerca de aceptar que no lograría sacarle nada a la slime, tal vez siendo ignorada por esta al no verla como una amenaza a tener en cuenta. Sin embargo, alcanzó a ver cómo la mujer ladeaba la cabeza y la giraba en su dirección, dejando entrever el tenue brillo de uno de sus ojos a través de las sombras de su gabardina.

-… ¿"qué pretendo", preguntas? ¿De veras quieres saberlo, princesa sirena?

La pregunta petrificó a Meroune. ¿Cómo…cómo lo sabía? No había dicho o hecho nada que pudiera señalar su relación con la nobleza. Así pues… ¿cómo sabía que era una princesa? No podía ser que se conocieran de sus días en la corte, considerando que no había coincidido con nadie parecido en el palacio, y no existían seres como ella en el mar. Si realmente era una slime, el océano sería el último sitio donde esperaría encontrarla, dadas las características de su especie. Aun así, había presenciado no hacía mucho cómo resistía contra todo pronóstico el estar sumergida en una ingente cantidad de agua sin diluirse. ¿Y si se trataba de una especie completamente diferente de Suu? ¿Explicaba eso el cómo sabía quién era ella?

" _No, debo concentrarme… No puedo dejar que me desconcierte y me haga dudar"_ pensó Mero, centrando sus pensamientos. " _Cada segundo que pueda retenerla es un segundo de ventaja para Suu. ¡Debo mantenerla ocupada, aunque sea un solo instante más!"._

-¡Sí! Yo… ¡Quiero la verdad!

-¿"La verdad"? ¡Tú no puedes soportar la verdad!-exclamó la slime, girándose y apuntando con su pálido dedo a Mero. A pesar de la intensidad de sus palabras, Mero sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez no hubiera obtenido respuestas todavía, pero por el momento había conseguido reclamar su atención de nuevo. Ahora, tan solo tenía que…

-¡Chicas!-exclamó una voz que Mero reconoció al instante. Girándose, vio como por una de las esquinas que daban a una calle secundaria aparecía Kurusu, bastante agitado y jadeante-. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Qué ha…?-Entonces, pareció fijar su mirada donde se encontraba Mero, mas parecía que en realidad su atención estaba fija en la caída centaura-. ¡Centorea!

-¿Querido?-preguntó confundida Mero, sin saber bien qué hacia el humano allí. Creía que había ido a atender a… ¡Pues claro! Centorea debería de estar incapacitada, pero se había arrastrado hasta allí por su propia voluntad. Debió de imaginarse que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que el angustiado humano que las cuidaba hiciera acto de presencia, muerto de preocupación. No veía a Mia por ninguna parte, de manera que se imaginó que debía de haberse quedado atrás, con Lala. A pesar de que su presencia allí la reconfortaba un poco, no podía evitar alarmarse al encontrarse ahora su querido humano en el mismo campo de batalla que ellas.

-¡Esposo!-exclamó Papi, igual de alegre que Mero, pero sin compartir su preocupación. El grito de alegría de la harpía reclamó la atención de Kurusu, que reparó en ella y en la dríada de su lado.

-¿Qué…? ¡Kii! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está la slime?-preguntó Kurusu, mirando a todas las presentes. Parecía que su preocupación por el estado de Mero y las demás le hacía obviar a la clara figura encapuchada del otro lado de la calle, como si la presencia de las otras chicas liminales ocultara su presencia.

De hecho, la aparición de Kurusu había hecho que Mero dejara de pensar momentáneamente en la slime, con quien había estado hablando y cuyas preguntas todavía no le había respondido. Ahora que su Querido estaba allí con ellas, era prioritario el mantenerla ocupada para garantizar la seguridad de todo el mundo, además de asegurar que Rachnera dispusiera del tiempo suficiente para alejar a Suu. Volviendo a centrar su atención en la slime, Mero se preparó para seguir presionándola en busca de respuestas, cuando…

Estaba temblando. Apenas era perceptible por la gabardina que cubría su cuerpo, pero su brazo desnudo era claramente visible. Temblaba mientras su puño permanecía firmemente apretado, confirmando que su reacción nada tenía que ver con el frío o el miedo. La slime, por alguna razón… estaba temblando de rabia.

-Tú…-dijo, sus dos ojos rojos fijos en Kurusu a pesar de la distancia que les separaba. A pesar de no haber alzado su voz, todos los presentes en la calle pudieron escucharla alto y claro, toda la rabia y el odio que aquella única palabra parecía cargar-. Tú… Kurusu Kimihito…

-¿Eh…qué?

-Tú… Todo esto…es culpa tuya…

-¿Mi…mía? Pero… ¿Qué? No…no entiendo que…

Si antes parecía que su mirada era brillante, ahora casi parecía incandescente. Los ojos de la slime parecían arder como auténticas llamas abrasadoras que pretendían calcinar a su objetivo solo con la intensidad de su mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de quienes observaron a la cambiada slime, sintiendo el intenso instinto asesino y la sed de sangre que parecía emanar, acrecentando el aterrador cambio de actitud que había experimentado en un momento. De un estado calmado y sereno había pasado a uno furibundo en apenas un segundo, tornando lo que parecía ser una victoria en meramente la continuación de la batalla que ya llevaban largo rato disputando. El pánico y el terror se apoderaron de Mero, quien se encontró paralizada en su sitio mientras veía retroceder a la slime, volviendo por donde había venido y comenzando a acortar la distancia que la separaba…de su Querido.

" _¿Qué…está pasando?"_ se preguntó Mero, incapaz de abrir la boca para hablar. El frío sudor empapaba su cuerpo, mientras sus temblorosas manos apenas conseguían sostener su cuerpo incorporado. " _Creía que… Estaba segura de que ya…"_. En cuanto la slime había iniciado su partida, había esperado que todo acabara ya por fin, terminando su papel en aquella espeluznante obra y abriendo paso para que alguien más preparado tomara el relevo. Ahora, con la mitad de sus compañeras derrotadas o heridas, y el resto inadecuadas para el combate, se veía obligada a enfrentar a una oponente que parecía igual de descansada e ilesa que al comienzo. Peor aún, parecía que por fin la ira la había poseído, tornándola más peligrosa si cabía y acrecentando lo desesperado de su situación. " _Tengo que…hacer algo. Tengo que…moverme…"_.

A su lado, Centorea abrió los ojos tenuemente, y trató de ponerse en pie. A pesar de ello, de estirar sus manos y de tratar de retener a la slime, su debilitado cuerpo no parecía compartir el ferviente deseo de su alma por proseguir la lucha, ya que se dio por vencido y no cumplió su voluntad. Perdiendo el equilibrio, Centorea cayó al suelo mientras respiraba con pesadez, tratando de enfocar su enturbiada mirada en la figura que en esos momentos pasaba por su lado.

" _Mal…Maldita sea…"_ pensó con frustración, tratando de mover su herido cuerpo. " _Si tan solo…pudiera mover las patas… No puedo permitir…No voy a permitir que…"._

Sin oposición alguna, la slime rebasó a Centorea sin que esta recibiera siquiera una mirada por parte de su oponente. Era casi como si para ella no existiera, como si ese reconocimiento que había recibido antes ya no existiera. Que sus enemigos la atacaran e incluso la derrotaran era malo, pero que la ignoraran, como si no valiera la pena… Centorea tuvo que luchar por no derramar amargas lágrimas de impotencia y frustración. No podía frenar a la slime…

…pero Mero iba a intentarlo de todos modos.

Sorprendiendo a Centorea, Mero se lanzó de cabeza contra la slime, rodeando con sus delgados brazos el cubierto cuerpo de su enemiga. No parecía que dispusiera de un plan siquiera, su mirada aterrada pero con un pequeño destello de determinación en sus ojos, como si a pesar del miedo que sentía no estuviera dispuesta a rendirse. Agarrada a la slime como si su vida dependiera de ello, su cola se arrastraba por el suelo mientras trataba de frenar el avance de su enemiga, la cual ni siquiera parecía reconocer su presencia. El peso extra no parecía molestarla, ya que su velocidad no se vio alterada, y su avance no se vio entorpecido.

-¡Ghh…!-gruñía Mero, tratando desesperadamente de retener a la slime. Sin embargo, no parecía que estuviera obteniendo resultado alguno en ese aspecto-. ¡No…permitiré…que lo dañéis! ¡Él es…!

Los brazos de Mero cedieron, obligándola a soltar con un tenue quejido de sorpresa el cuerpo de la slime. A pesar de aterrizar aparatosamente en el suelo, la slime siguió caminando como si tal cosa, obviando por completo a Mero. A pesar del dolor, la sirena no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, ya que se lanzó de nuevo contra la slime y consiguió tomarla por un pie antes de que se alejara demasiado. Arrastrada por la calle, Mero pugnaba por evitar que la slime se liberara, tratando de ralentizarla ni que tan solo fuera un segundo. El áspero asfalto raspaba su vientre y cola, sus manos le dolían de tratar de sujetarse al duro cuerpo de la slime, y cada paso que esta daba la hacía chocar contra el suelo, pero nada de eso importaba. Tenía que…resistir. ¡Por el esfuerzo que todas habían hecho para llegar hasta allí, tenía que resistir!

-¡Eh, tú!-exclamó Papi, alzando el vuelo al batir con fuerza sus alas. Girando en el aire, se lanzó como una exhalación contra la slime, una de sus fuertes patas provistas de afilados espolones por delante-. ¡No molestes a Mero!

Su ataque dio en el blanco, impactando contra la cara de la slime, pero su victoria no pudo ser celebrada. La harpía, sorprendida, comprobó que su rival era más dura de lo que esperaba, ya que en vez de la blanda carne que esperaba golpear, sintió como si su pata hubiera chocado contra una roca, dañando su cuerpo y haciendo temblar sus huesos. Antes de que pudiera apartarla, la slime la agarró por el tobillo sin mirarla siquiera, cerrando dolorosamente sus dedos entorno a él y arrancándole un quejido a la harpía.

De repente, todo su mundo se desdibujó cuando la slime la zarandeó como a una muñeca de papel. Sus alas nada pudieron hacer para contrarrestar la sacudida de la slime, quien girando abruptamente su cuerpo hizo descender a Papi, y la estrelló como si de un mazo se tratara contra Mero. Los cuerpos de ambas chicas liminales chocaron con gran estruendo, arrancándoles un grito de sorpresa y dolor al impactar. Sus confundidas mentes apenas podían registrar lo que había pasado, demasiado ocupadas con tratar de contener el dolor de sus maltrechos cuerpos, castigados por la portentosa fuerza de su enemiga. Papi, agarrándose un ala, parecía próxima a llorar del dolor, tendida a un lado de Mero, quien parecía haber recibido la mayor parte del daño en su espalda. Una vez libre de la presencia de la sirena y la harpía, la slime siguió avanzando sin mirarlas siquiera.

Kii, al ver cómo Papi caía, se enrabió desmesuradamente y se puso en pie de nuevo, ignorando el dolor y el hambre que sentía. La naturaleza a su alrededor pareció cobrar vida y explotar, creciendo desmesuradamente de los jardines cercanos mientras seguían la voluntad de la dríada. Esta trató de convocar las raíces y las plantas a la zona, para intentar retener a quien había osado atacar a su amiga, pero estas no consiguieron crecer lo suficiente antes de que la slime llegara hasta donde se encontraba Kii, ubicada en su camino. Con un revés de su mano, la slime abofeteó a Kii, que salió despedida contra un muro cercano, contra el que chocó violentamente. La dríada cayó al suelo, tendida inmóvil, mientras a su alrededor las plantas que habían tratado de responder a su llamada caían con ella al verse desprovistas de su magia.

El horror se apoderó de Kurusu al ver caer a las chicas. Todo había pasado…tan rápido. Era la primera vez que presenciaba el modo de pelear de la slime de cerca, pero podía asegurar que no se parecía en nada a lo que le había visto hacer a Suu en el pasado. No había tentáculos, ni ataduras, ni chorros de agua… Tan solo pura destrucción, una fuerza imparable que se abría paso entre sus enemigas sin importar qué o quién se metiera en su camino, olvidándose rápidamente de los caídos y avanzando implacable hacia su objetivo. Y, por alguna razón…, su objetivo era él.

"¿ _Qué…qué está pasando?"_ se preguntó Kurusu, sintiendo cómo sus piernas temblaban y le impedían correr. Era la primera vez que sentía un aura asesina de esa intensidad, casi como si el espacio mismo se deformara y convergiera en la slime, las sombras de su gabardina tragándose cualquier rastro de luz que pudiera haber en el mundo. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo correr y ayudar a Mero y las demás, pero… " _Para eso…, tendría que vencerla a ella primero…"_.

Con la slime en su camino, Kurusu no podía pensar siquiera en ayudar a sus amigas debido a la peligrosidad de esta, ya que estaba convencido de que en cuanto se le acercara, la slime pasaría al ataque. Sus probabilidades de vencer a una liminal en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran escasas en la mayoría de casos, ¿pero contra una slime que había vencido a sus amigas e incluso a las fuerzas del orden de MON? Parecía una lucha imposible. Cualquier otro en su lugar habría dado media vuelta y habría salido corriendo, pero Kurusu sabía que esa era una opción que no podía tomar.

Simplemente, no podía darse la vuelta y abandonar a las chicas. Si lo hacía…si las dejaba atrás…

"… _¿qué clase de anfitrión…? No… ¿qué clase de hombre sería, si no intentara al menos proteger a mi familia?"_ pensó Kurusu, reafirmando su determinación y disminuyendo los temblores de su cuerpo. Aún sentía miedo, y aun sentía que no conseguiría vencer, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin luchar por lo menos. Tal vez no ganara, tal vez todo estuviera perdido…, pero si conseguía ganar el tiempo suficiente para que Mero y las demás se recuperaran, si conseguía ganar el tiempo suficiente para que pudieran escapar…

" _Es todo o nada"_ pensó, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la slime. Su puño derecho, apretado, parecía listo para la acción. " _Debo arriesgarme. Sé que lo que voy a hacer es ilegal, y moralmente cuestionable, pero… ¡Todo sea por protegerlas!"_.

La distancia entre ambos era escasa. Apenas un par de metros los separaba, y cuando parecía que la slime iba a atrapar finalmente a Kurusu, este hizo algo que ningún otro humano hubiera hecho en su lugar: cargó contra la slime, su brazo derecho echado para atrás y moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras lanzaba su potente derechazo contra la slime.

En su mente ya no veía a la slime, quien parecía imperturbable al ataque del joven japonés. No sentía miedo, duda, o rabia siquiera. No sentía el frío de la oscurecida tarde, no escuchaba el cercano retumbar de los relámpagos, ni notaba el ardor de su garganta al acompañar su golpe con un aguerrido grito de guerra. Lo único real para Kurusu en ese segundo que su puño tardó en salir disparado, aproximándose cual bala a la cara oculta de la slime, fueron los recuerdos de las personas por las cuales se encontraba luchando en esos momentos.

La animada Mia… La alegre Papi… La serena Centorea… La dulce Suu… La amable Meroune… La confiable Rachnera… La misteriosa Lala… Todas y cada una de ellas, especiales y únicas a su manera, habían entrado en su vida del modo más estrafalario y llamativo posible, pero no era algo de lo que se arrepintiera precisamente. Había convertido su mediocre vida, su aburrida y monótona vida cotidiana en una auténtica aventura que cambiaba de un día para otro, haciéndole experimentar el gozo de compartir emocionantes experiencias nuevas junto a los miembros de su nueva y extraña familia. Era curioso ver a todas aquellas chicas, que ni siquiera eran de su misma especie, como a su familia, pero eso era lo que ellas eran para él. Las quería a todas, cada una a su manera, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien apareciera y las amenazara sin que él hiciera nada por protegerlas. Él creía en ellas, y ellas creían en él. ¡No podía rendirse! ¡Tenía que luchar, esforzarse, vencer!

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-exclamó Kurusu, lanzando su puñetazo contra el rostro de la slime. Toda su determinación, todo su valor, toda su voluntad… cargados en el férreo puño del humano, que chocó contra la cara de la slime con la potencia de una explosión. El sonoro impacto llamó incluso la atención de Papi y el resto, que olvidaron momentáneamente sus dolores y el miedo para centrar su atención en Kurusu y la slime.

Apretando los dientes, Kurusu trató de ignorar la agonía que sentía en su brazo. Sentía cómo sus huesos se quebraban como palillos al golpear la cara de su oponente, tan dura que parecía una maza de hierro, y por el ardiente dolor de su muñeca, se imaginaba que los daños debían de llegar por lo menos hasta allí. Sin embargo, hubo otra cosa de la que se percató en cuanto su puño golpeó a la slime: esta…se había detenido.

" _Ugh… Duele una barbaridad…"_ pensó Kurusu. " _Pero…se ha parado. Tal vez… ¡tal vez pueda…!"._

Su victoria fue corta, ya que en seguida una oprimente presión en su cuello lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente el dolor de su mano. En un instante, la slime había estirado su mano y había tomado a Kurusu por el cuello, alzándolo en el aire con suma facilidad y sin esfuerzo aparente. El golpe del humano no parecía haber tenido efecto alguno en la liminal, quien no emitió ni siquiera un quejido en respuesta a su ataque.

Pronto, el oxígeno comenzó a escasear para Kurusu, que boqueaba en un intento por insuflar algo de aire en sus pulmones. La slime, sin embargo, parecía tener bien sujeta a su presa, ya que su mano inflexible mantenía el cuerpo de Kurusu en el aire y sin posibilidad de escapar. Su mente, ofuscada por lo repentino de su captura y el dolor de su cuello y puño, apenas podía concebir su situación, captando a duras penas la visión de la slime que lo mantenía preso y la creciente situación de falta de oxígeno de su cuerpo. Sus pies daban patadas en el aire como si quisieran volver desesperadamente al suelo, y sus manos se agarraban del duro brazo de su captora en un intento de escapar, o por lo menos de evitar ahorcarse ante el continuo agarre que lo mantenía cautivo.

A sus oídos llegaban los gritos de sus amigas, quienes trataban de ignorar su propio dolor para así poder acudir al rescate de Kurusu. Centorea, arrastrando su pesado cuerpo de caballo, avanzaba todo lo rápido que podía en su intento de rescatarlo, pero la distancia que los separaba y la debilidad de sus brazos hacía que la tarea fuera harto complicada. Las más cercanas, Papi y Mero, no estaban mucho mejor para acudir en su ayuda, la una agarrándose un ala con lágrimas en los ojos, y la otra tratando de alcanzar a Kurusu con su mano, incapaz de mover su dañado cuerpo. Junto a la pared, Kii seguía sin moverse, tan solo el movimiento de su pecho al son de su respiración indicaban que seguía con vida. Mia se encontraba cuidando de Lala, que seguía fuera de combate, y desconocía por completo su situación. Rachnera se encontraba en paradero desconocido (preferiblemente, en uno seguro y alejado), protegiendo a Suu. Smith y sus chicas no llegarían a tiempo, si es que realmente iban a acudir.

En resumen, ninguna llegaría a tiempo para salvarlo. Por mucho que lucharan, por mucho que lo intentaran, por mucho que desearan ver a salvo a Kurusu…, no había nada que pudieran hacer.

-Mi…mierda…-masculló Centorea, tratando de arrastrarse con mayor insistencia para así acortar la separación entre su Amo y ella. Que este se encontrara en semejante aprieto sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por protegerlo era un insulto a su honor y al apellido de su familia, además de a la promesa que le hizo cuando se conocieron. Aunque le fuera la vida en ello, aunque sus brazos agonizaran y su cuerpo protestara por el dolor, tenía que ir a salvarlo.

-Que…rido…-dijo Mero, incapaz siquiera de alzar la cabeza. Le dolía la espalda demasiado como para pensar siquiera en moverse, incapaz de hacer nada que no fuera mirar impotente cómo Kurusu batallaba solo por escapar. Las lágrimas de miedo ante el incierto destino de su amado acudieron a los ojos de la sirena, quien no pudo evitar ver una cierta ironía en su situación: ella, que disfrutaba tanto con la tragedia, no podía hallar gozo alguno en su situación, que no podía ser más trágica. Su verdadero amor se moría ante sus ojos, y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar. De tratarse de una simple historia, tal vez incluso se hubiera ruborizado al imaginarse protagonizando semejante escena. Ahora, pero, que realmente lo hacía…, no podía sino lamentarse y suplicar que alguien los rescatara.

Kurusu comenzaba a marearse. Le estaban empezando a fallar las energías, y su visión se estaba tornando borrosa y oscurecida. Veía pequeños puntos luminosos que enturbiaban su visión del mundo, casi completamente centrada en la iridiscente mirada de la slime, la cual lo mantenía en el aire como si de un estandarte se tratara. La ira que esta parecía sentir era casi palpable, fácilmente detectable en sus acciones y en sus palabras. De no encontrarse en semejante peligro, tal vez incluso se hubiera preguntado qué movía de esa manera la furia de la liminal.

-Todo esto… es culpa tuya, humano…-decía la slime, para mayor confusión de Kimihito. ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo aquel asunto? -. Tú… Por ti, ella… Fuiste tú… Por tu culpa, ella…

No entendía a qué podía estar refiriéndose. ¿Qué le había hecho para que estuviera tan enfadada? ¿Y por qué se mostraba tan hostil de repente? Kurusu tenía muchas preguntas, y demasiado poco tiempo para tratar de dar con las respuestas que tal vez pudieran salvarlo. Sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar, latiéndole al ritmo de las pulsaciones de su corazón, como si le estuviera tratando de reclamar que por qué no estaba respirando. Abría la boca inútilmente, incapaz de articular sonido alguno o de hacer pasar el aire que tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Sus piernas ya no pataleaban, debilitadas, mientras sus manos perdían agarre y apenas se sostenían en el brazo de la slime.

" _Pi…erdo…la…concién…cia…"_ pensó, débilmente, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo durmiéndose y su mente comenzando a divagar. Pronto, las sombras se cernerían sobre su visión, y la luz abandonaría finalmente sus difusos ojos, para dar paso al vacío de la inconsciencia y la muerte. " _Ai…re… Necesito…"_.

Lo último que creyó que vería fue a Centorea, Mero y Papi, las tres chillando su nombre. No podía oírlas, sus oídos apagados y todo sonido ofuscado como si lo oyera a través de una pared. Lamentaba profundamente verlas tan entristecidas, tan desesperadas, y todo por su culpa. Él era la causa de su tristeza, y se imaginaba que la noticia sentaría igual de mal a Mia, Rachnera y Suu.

" _Si…tan solo…hubiera podido…"_ pensó Kurusu, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos. " _…des…pedir…me…"._

…

…

Una pisada, lejana, como de un pie descalzo chocando contra el asfalto. Una pequeña gota que cayó sobre el profundo océano de la mente de Kurusu, provocando ondas que recorrieron su ser y despertaron brevemente al humano.

Otra pisada, más cercana, y Kurusu encontró las fuerzas para impedir que sus ojos se cerraran del todo. Algo de luz se podía ver todavía en ellos, y creyó ver algo que se acercaba en la lejanía.

Otra pisada. Una pequeña silueta, avanzando por el centro de la calle y revelándose a medida que se acercaba.

Otra pisada, y Kurusu pudo oír con más nitidez la veloz carrera de la misteriosa figura.

Otra pisada, y sus cuasi apagados ojos distinguieron finalmente a quien acababa de llegar.

"… _n…no es…posible…"_ pensó, creyendo estar delirando. Era imposible que ella, de todas las personas del mundo, estuviera allí. Simplemente, no podía ser. " _¿…S…Suu…?"._

De no creer que estaba alucinando, hubiera jurado que se les estaba acercando a todo correr Suu, avanzando a grandes zancadas por la calle mientras sus dos verdosos tentáculos se zarandeaban detrás de ella. Sus pies, desprovistos de sus habituales botas, parecían salpicar el asfalto allí por donde pisaba, sin que a ella pareciera preocuparle demasiado. Se le hizo extraño a Kurusu el verla en público sin su chubasquero amarillo, pensamiento familiar e inocente que parecía más fruto de su asfixiada mente que no de la genuina preocupación que debería sentir en esos instantes.

La segunda persona en percatarse de la llegada de Suu a escena fue Centorea, quien debido a su preocupación por el estado de Kurusu, no la oyó llegar hasta que Suu no la rebasó. Incluso entonces, Centorea tan solo pudo seguirla con la mirada, demasiado sorprendida y confundida como para articular la pregunta que daba vueltas por su mente, en referencia a su presencia allí.

La tercera, Papi, consiguió oír el PLAS, PLAS de sus pasos, y al mirarla, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, húmedo por las lágrimas derramadas. Mero, la cuarta, la vio de reojo mientras sentía retornar la tensión y el temor a su mente.

\- ¿S…Suu? -preguntó, alarmada. La situación ya era lo bastante nefasta para que encima la persona a la que se suponía debían proteger se encontrara corriendo de frente hacia su presunta agresora. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Dónde estaba Rachnera?

¿Acaso…todo el plan había fallado estrepitosamente?

Trató de detenerla. Por mucho que doliera, por difícil que fuera, no podía permitir que Suu acabara en manos de aquella mujer después de todo lo que se habían esforzado. No entendía del todo qué hacía Suu allí, pero eso no importaba. Después de ver lo que esa mujer podía hacer…, después de ver cómo aplastaba a sus amigas de una en una como si nada…, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que le hiciera el más mínimo daño a Suu, aunque su cola se rompiera y su vida se extinguiera. ¡Por su honor como sirena, por su noble linaje, y por la amistad que las unía!

Apoyando ambas manos en el suelo, Mero empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo parecía pesar tanto como un áncora, pero no se rindió y siguió empujando. Tras lo que pareció un esfuerzo titánico por su parte, consiguió apuntalarse e incorporarse para así encarar a Suu, quien seguía corriendo en dirección a la otra slime. Ahora, tan solo tenía que…

Saltó. Ni la miró, ni le habló, ni siquiera corrió hacia ella. Suu, simplemente…saltó.

Pasando por encima de Mero, esta no pudo hacer otra cosa que ver cómo Suu la esquivaba sin darle la más mínima oportunidad de pararla. Su elasticidad de slime la ayudaba a rebotar cual pelota en el duro asfalto, pasando por encima de Mero mientras esta la observaba con ojos abiertos de la impresión. En apenas un segundo, Suu se encontraba ya entre la sirena y la mujer de quien debían protegerla.

"… _¿qué…?"_ pensó Mero, tratando de entender qué había pasado. Rauda, trató de girarse para encarar a Suu, pero su dañada espalda protestó al girar su tronco, y la sirena cayó bocabajo al suelo mientras sus manos trataban de contener inútilmente el dolor. Simplemente, no estaba en un estado en el que pudiera atrapar a alguien tan escurridizo como Suu.

Ya nada se interponía entre las dos slimes. La negra y misteriosa recién llegada parecía no percatarse de la presencia de la otra, más pequeña y de un color más vivo, aun con sus pasos claramente marcados en el aire. Kurusu, alarmado, renovó sus intentos por escapar, tratando desesperadamente de advertir a Suu que no se acercara más. No entendía por qué se había escapado, o por qué había corrido de frente contra la slime, pero…

Escasos metros las separaban ya. Tres metros. Dos metros. Uno…

Muchos fueron los escenarios que pasaron por las mentes de todos en el momento en que ambas slimes se encontraron. Algunos pensaron que Suu trataría de placar a la otra para absorberla, tal vez en un intento de rescatar a Kurusu. Otros pensaron que tal vez se encontraba en una especie de trance, atraída por otro de los extraños poderes de la slime negra, lo cual explicaría su extraña conducta. Hubo alguien que, incluso, pensó que tal vez Suu ni siquiera sabía de quien se trataba, y tan solo había ido corriendo a rescatar a Kurusu, ignorante por completo del peligro en el que se encontraba. Pudieron pasar miles de cosas y Suu pudo haber hecho otras miles en cuanto alcanzó a su enemiga. Lo que hizo, pero…

…fue abrazar a la slime.

El silencio se hizo de repente en la calle. Todos los ojos se encontraban fijos en Suu, cuyos delgados brazos habían rodeado la cintura de la slime negra, con su cara apretada contra la cubierta espalda de esta. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían, y sus bocas trataban de articular sonido alguno sin demasiado éxito. Simplemente…, aquel era un escenario que nadie había contemplado, demasiado inverosímil y extraño como para parecer plausible.

\- ¡No…basta! -exclamó entonces Suu, haciéndose oír incluso con su cara presionada contra la otra slime-. ¡Por favor, no le hagas daño al Maestro! ¡Déjale!

-Su…Suu…-consiguió decir Kurusu, notando su presa algo menos prieta. Aun así, no podía escapar de aquellos férreos dedos, que lo mantenían en el aire y le impedían escapar.

\- ¡¿Qu…qué haces, idiota?!-exclamó Centorea, mirando entre confundida y alarmada el repentino suceso. ¿Acaso trataba de suplicar por la vida de Kurusu, de entregarse para evitar su muerte? -. ¡SUU, SAL DE AHÍ!

-Suu… ¿qué…? -preguntó Mero, quien no concebía lo que sus ojos trataban de mostrarle. Seguía sin entender por qué Suu haría algo tan impulsivo y peligroso como correr hacia su enemiga.

\- ¿Suu…? -preguntó Papi, quien si bien se alegraba de ver a su amiga, no entendía qué estaba haciendo esta. ¿Por qué abrazaba a esa mujer tan mala? Le había hecho daño a ella, y le estaba haciendo daño al Amo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¡No les hagas más daño, por favor! -siguió diciendo Suu, su voz apenada y suplicante-. ¡Por favor…!

-Suu…-dijo Kurusu, con un hilo de voz, tratando de alejar a la slime de allí. Esta, pero, parecía que aún no había terminado su súplica. Y lo que dijo a continuación, le dejó más sin habla que cualquier estrangulamiento al que pudieran haberlo sometido.

\- ¡…, mamá!

Esa sencilla palabra, de cuatro letras y fácil comprensión y pronunciación, cayó como una piedra en las mentes de cuantos se encontraban en la calle. Si la presencia de Suu en la calle las había tomado por sorpresa, su extraña proclama terminó de borrar de su mente todo rastro de pensamiento o sensación anterior.

Sencillamente, sus mentes quedaron en blanco, mientras trataban de comprender lo que acababan de oír.

Sorprendido, Kurusu se encontró repentinamente libre, cayendo al suelo mientras tomaba aire profusamente y con urgencia. A pesar de ello, mientras aliviaba el dolor de su dañado cuello, rápidamente centró su atención en la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, demasiado consternado e impactado como para sentir alivio al saber que viviría otro día más (por el momento).

La slime negra, girando su cabeza, centró su incandescente mirada en Suu, quien seguía apretada contra su cuerpo con lo que parecía genuino temor, pero no temor por ella misma. Parecía asustada, y sus súplicas parecían más encaminadas en impedir que la slime siguiera atacando a Kurusu y a los demás que no una simple rendición., en la cual ella se entregaba en favor a sus amigos. Ladeando la cabeza, la slime negra pareció estudiar a Suu unos instantes, en los cuales sus impactados espectadores aguantaron la respiración mientras esperaban a que esta decidiera cómo reaccionar.

La slime alzó su mano, y poco a poco la posó en la cabeza de Suu, que optó por alzar la mirada en ese momento. Su rostro preocupado y atemorizado se tornó rápidamente en uno de alegría y alivio, sonriendo dulcemente a la mujer cuyo rostro seguía velado. Un cambio pudo verse a través de las sombras de su capucha, consistente en el paso del rojo intenso de su mirada a un suave verde que parecía reflejar la descarga de tensión de su ánimo, ya que todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse ligeramente.

-¿…ma…?-trató de preguntar Mero, su boca abierta y sus ojos próximos a desorbitarse.

-¿…ma…?-trató de decir del mismo modo Centorea, su rostro no muy diferente al de la sirena.

-¿…ha dicho…?-consiguió decir Kurusu, tan impresionado que incluso se olvidó del dolor que sentía.

Todos a una, la sorpresa y la impresión que sentían pareció estallar cuando la misma pregunta salió de sus gargantas, un grito incrédulo que resonó con fuerza por el desértico barrio, acompañando la caída de las primeras gotas de lluvia.

-….. **¡¿"MAMÁ"!?**

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo.**

 **Tengo que reconocer, que no se me da nada bien eso de gestionar capítulos. Esta historia de cuatro partes ya ha completado su sexto capítulo, y todavía parece que nos queda otro más antes de terminar esta "breve" historia.**

 **Aun así, debo decir que me está gustando bastante la pinta que tiene, y espero que hayáis gozado hasta el momento de ella. Ahora que la identidad de la misteriosa slime ha sido revelada, ¿qué nuevas sorpresas depararan a nuestros protagonistas?**

 **Descubridlo en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Chao, chao.**

 **PD: Si alguien cree que las habilidades de la slime OC de esta historia no tienen ningún sentido, que no se apure. Todo será desvelado, de una forma u otra.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Adiós, Suu (parte 1)

Media hora más tarde:

Medio giro de la manecilla, una pequeña chispa, y la cocina cobró vida. Tetera en mano, Kurusu la llenó de agua y la dejó sobre la azulada llama para que su contenido se calentara. Sentía la tirantez del vendaje en su muñeca derecha, apretándole e impidiendo que se le hinchara más, el dolor controlado momentáneamente gracias a un analgésico. Apoyándose en la fría encimera, solo el susurro de las llamas y el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra su ventana podían oírse en su cocina, permitiendo al humano un momento de relajación ante lo cotidiano de su situación actual, como si aquel no fuera más que otra tarde lluviosa en la que esperaba poder servirse un té calentito. Cerrando los ojos, Kurusu suspiró y sintió como parte de la tensión acumulada comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Luego, recordaba lo que le esperaba al volver al salón, y sentía como toda esa tensión regresaba, cayendo sobre sus hombros como un yunque. Su segundo suspiro, más que de alivio, era de resignación. ¿En dónde se había quedado su cotidianidad, su tranquilo estilo de vida? ¿Cuánto más raro podía volverse aquel día hasta que estuviera satisfecho?

Prefería no tener que averiguarlo. Por lo menos, parecía que los ánimos se habían…nivelado un tanto.

Tras la sorprendente revelación de Suu, la cual dejó a todos en la calle con la boca colgando y los ojos desorbitados, parecía que cualquier rastro de tensión, pavor e incertidumbre que la desesperada y encarnizada lucha había provocado se habían desvanecido como una hoja al viento, tornando el bullicio que parecía haber reinado en el ambiente entre gritos y gruñidos de dolor en poco más que un tímido silencio que solo se vio interrumpido por la llegada de las primeras gotas de lluvia. Nadie, a pesar de las pequeñas gotas que comenzaron a repiquetear contra el duro suelo, se veía capaz de moverse, demasiado anonadados ante la noticia de que la mujer a la que se habían estado enfrentando, la amenazadora liminal que se había abierto paso a golpes y empujones por la ciudad, la siniestra criminal que parecía tener como objetivo el llevarse a Suu bien lejos… no era ni más ni menos que su madre.

Costaba de creer. Para empezar, a nadie se le había pasado por la cabeza el que Suu pudiera tener madre. Nunca había hablado de su familia (o de cualquier cosa relacionada con su pasado), y dada su misteriosa naturaleza, a nadie se le había ocurrido preguntarle por sus orígenes. De todas las especies conocidas, las slimes eran las más extrañas en cuanto a dónde venían, como nacían, o qué podían estar pensando. Un claro ejemplo era el hecho de que, a pesar de haber convivido tanto tiempo con ella, lo que sabían de Suu podía resumirse como el conjunto de retazos de información que habían ido recolectando de sus vivencias pasadas con ella, aprendiendo poco a poco y a menudo por las malas quien era la slime conocida como Suu. Ahora, pero, parecía que un nuevo pedazo de información se debería añadir a la lista, uno considerablemente notable y que claramente no podían ignorar:

La madre de Suu era peligrosa.

Curiosamente, fue esta la primera en reaccionar ante la llegada de la lluvia. Alzando su cabeza, pareció observar durante un segundo el lluvioso cielo antes de dirigir su atención con urgencia hacia Suu, la cual seguía abrazada contra su cuerpo. Observándola con sus ahora ambarinos ojos, sorprendió a todos al tomar con una mano la gabardina que ocultaba su cuerpo, y sacársela de un tirón como si tal cosa. Sin perder un instante, se arrodilló frente a Suu y comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de esta con la impermeable tela, protegiéndola de las frías gotas que amenazaban con caer sobre ella. Al hacerlo, permitió a Kurusu y al resto ver por fin el rostro de quien tantos apuros les había traído, la identidad de la misteriosa mujer que era la madre de Suu.

A primera vista, verdaderamente parecía que ambas estuvieran relacionadas. Con un cuerpo adulto bien desarrollado, parecía la copia exacta de Suu cuando esta absorbía mucha agua, con algunos cambios importantes en su aspecto como por ejemplo la coloración. A diferencia de Suu, el cuerpo de su madre era completamente oscuro, tanto que parecía una escultura de obsidiana que impedía el ver a través de ella, dato curioso para una slime que en un principio debería de ser translúcida al estar hecha de agua. Los únicos puntos de su cuerpo que no presentaban el mismo tono oscuro de piel eran sus dedos, blancos como la nieve y ocupados en ajustar la gabardina al pequeño cuerpo de Suu, y los tentáculos de su cabeza, que hacían las veces de pelo. De un blanco más cristalino que el de sus dedos, parecía el único punto de su cuerpo que verdaderamente era translúcido, ya que un poco de luz residual podía verse atravesando aquella zona en concreto de la slime, más bien opaca. Varios de aquellos tentáculos le caían por la espalda y los hombros, y otro más hacía las veces de flequillo en su frente, como si de verdadero cabello se tratara. Otra diferencia respecto a Suu era que las puntas de sus tentáculos terminaban en afilados espolones, en contraposición a las inofensivas puntas redondeadas que presentaba Suu. Encima de su cabeza, se podía ver un solitario tentáculo que hacía las veces de antena, más similar al que Suu tenía en su cabeza, con el añadido de que su madre parecía presentar otro detalle en la zona de su coronilla, una pequeña formación que semejaba una corona de tres puntas. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Kurusu y el resto no fue la singular coloración de la slime, sino más bien su rostro.

Como ya se habían esperado, presentaba un rostro bastante similar al de Suu, completamente negro a excepción de sus ojos, los cuales parecían ser dorados por completo. Su expresión, pero, sorprendió bastante a Kurusu y el resto, ya que aquella era una cara que nunca le habían visto hacer a su amable y amigable amiga. Su madre presentaba un rostro duro y determinado, rígido y firme como si más que en la tarea de ajustar su abrigo al cuerpo de su hija, se encontrara inmersa en una misión de importancia trascendental de la cual dependiera el destino del mundo. La dureza que se reflejaba en su rostro era tal, que de no ser por la sonrisa de Suu y la alegría que parecía manar de esta, casi hubiera parecido que la mujer estaba enfadada con ella. A pesar de lo que su rostro pudiera aparentar, con sus mirada afilada y su boca torcida en una mueca de absoluta seriedad, sus acciones parecían revelar la gran preocupación que sentía por su hija, ya que incluso tras haberla protegido de la lluvia con su propia gabardina, seguía revisando que todo le quedara tapado al tiempo que ignoraba las gotas que habían comenzado a caer sobre su propio cuerpo. Verdaderamente, nadie habría podido negar que aquella mujer se preocupaba por Suu.

Pero si eso era así… ¿a qué se debía todo lo que había pasado? ¿Por qué había venido y había empezado a atacar a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué había enviado aquella carta amenazadora a Suu? ¿Qué pretendía, apareciendo de aquel modo?

Kurusu suspiró por tercera vez. Llevaba preguntándose lo mismo una y otra vez desde que habían vuelto a entrar en la casa, y todavía tenía que encontrar respuesta a alguna de sus preguntas. Por el momento, el lento borboteo de la tetera lo mantenía ocupado, y lo ayudaba a relajarse a pesar de la tensión palpable del ambiente. Si tan solo pudiera quedarse así un rato más…

Pronto, pero, no le quedó más remedio que enfrentarse a la situación de frente. La tetera había cumplido su cometido, y el té estaba preparado. Había estirado su tranquila situación unos minutos más mientras se armaba de aperitivos y recogía las tazas con las que servir a todas las mujeres liminales que en esos momentos esperaban su regreso en el salón, pero una vez todo estuvo ubicado en la bandeja, su conciencia no le permitió alargar aquello mucho más tiempo. Antes de que pudiera surgir alguna pelea, tendría que hacer acto de presencia y tratar de solventar la situación.

Ojalá no acabara todo en fiasco.

Con una bandeja en su mano izquierda y otra sobre su brazo, Kurusu se abrió paso hasta el salón, abriendo con el pie la puerta entreabierta. Casi podía sentir desde donde se encontraba la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente, densa y asfixiante como meter la cara en el cuerpo de una slime (sensación con la que, por desgracia, estaba más que familiarizado), y durante un segundo se preguntó si aún sería posible escaquearse ni que fuera un minuto más de aquel polvorín a punto de estallar. Agitando su cabeza (años de práctica impidieron que sus bandejas terminaran en el suelo), se despejó y libró su mente de cualquier pensamiento similar, optando por afrontar la situación de frente como cualquier adulto responsable haría, aunque sin demasiado entusiasmo. Esbozando su mejor sonrisa, se dispuso a aligerar el ambiente con la precaución de un especialista desactivando un artefacto explosivo.

-B-bueno… ¡El té ya está preparado!-exclamó, todo lo jovial que pudo-. ¿Quién quiere una…taza…?

Más que su casa, parecía que Kurusu hubiera entrado en un tenso campo de batalla, con dos bandos enfrentados claramente diferenciados.

A un lado del salón, en el lado contrario de donde se encontraban casi todas sus inquilinas, dos mujeres liminales se encontraban acomodadas en uno de los sillones como si tal cosa. Sentada a horcajadas con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos en el respaldo, la madre de Suu miró de reojo a Kurusu como si acabara de entrar en la sala con un hacha en las manos, en vez de con un par de bandejas y una humeante tetera. A su lado, sentada en uno de los reposabrazos y abrazando fuertemente a la slime, se encontraba una sonriente Suu, que no se había despegado ni un segundo de la mujer que la había vestido con la gabardina que aún lucía. Parecía encontrarse en su pequeño y particular mundo feliz, ya que no reaccionó a las palabras de Kurusu, casi como si no le hubiera oído. Su madre, que si le miró, permaneció con la boca cerrada y sus ambarinos ojos (bueno, ahora rojos) fijos en él, como si pretendiera fundirlo con el poder de su mirada.

Sonriendo y sudando de puro nervio, Kurusu se giró lentamente hacia sus inquilinas, presentándoles a ellas también su silenciosa oferta. Curiosamente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kurusu se vio ignorado por las mujeres que habían hecho de su casa un hogar temporal. Reunidas a un lado del salón, parecían tener otras cosas en la cabeza que no eran ni su amado casero, ni el delicioso té que este preparaba.

En cuanto se había puesto a llover, Kurusu se había apresurado a movilizar a cuantas chicas podían moverse para meter a todo el mundo en la casa, y curarles gran parte de las heridas que la pelea había provocado en ellas. Centorea, tal vez la que más mal parada había salido de la contienda, se había negado a descansar mientras "aquella mujer de aviesas intenciones siguiera cerca". Kurusu había tratado de obligarla a ceder mostrándose firme y negándose a aceptar un no por respuesta, pero la testarudez y sentido de la responsabilidad de Centorea habían acabado por imponerse al joven japonés, que se vio obligado a dar su brazo a torcer. Tras vendar su dañado torso, Kurusu la había hecho prometer que no intentaría hacer movimientos bruscos hasta que pudiera llevarla al hospital, a lo cual la centaura le había costado acceder, antes de ubicarse detrás del sofá, desde donde vigilaba estrechamente a la responsable de toda aquella situación. A su lado se encontraba Rachnera, cruzada de brazos, mientras vigilaba con sus tres pares de relucientes ojos a la mujer, quien a pesar de todo parecía no sentir presión alguna por todas las miradas que la apuntaban como mirillas láser. La arachne había llegado poco después del anuncio de Suu, jadeando y con ramas y limo por todo su cuerpo, y bastante impactada al ver el estado de la casa y de sus ocupantes. Al ver a Suu con la mujer había intentado cargar contra ella, pero Kurusu había corrido a detenerla y a explicarle la situación, rogándole que lo ayudara a meter a todas en la casa antes de que la tormenta terminara de descargar y los empapara. A regañadientes, la arachne había accedido y asistió al humano y a Mia en la movilización de las heridas, vigilando en todo momento a la pareja de slimes (y prometiéndose que en cuanto pudiera, le haría pagar a la responsable de aquel embrollo lo que había hecho de un modo u otro).

Tendida en el sofá se encontraba Meroune, con su torso envuelto del mismo modo que Centorea, pero incapaz de levantarse por el tiempo presente. Había recibido un golpe más que notable en la espalda, y si bien parecía que nada había sido dañado irremediablemente, todavía le dolía al doblar el cuerpo y moverse, por lo que Kurusu había procurado acomodarla lo mejor posible en el sofá para que no cargara su espalda. Vigilando del mismo modo a la slime, quien apenas le había dedicado más que un vistazo de refilón aquí y allí, seguía preguntándose una y otra vez cómo era que esta mujer la conocía, dado que no la reconocía y estaba segura que no se habían visto nunca. Aun así, sentía que algo intentaba abrirse paso en su mente, algo así como un recuerdo que no conseguía ubicar, y la rabia de no situarlo la fastidiaba más que la lesión de su espalda. A su lado, con la cola de la sirena en su regazo, Papi no perdía detalle de las carantoñas y caricias que Suu dispensaba a la mujer, la cual parecía mantenerse estoica a pesar del más que evidente cariño de Suu. Mientras Kurusu le vendaba el ala dañada contra el pecho para evitar que siguiera moviéndola, le había vuelto a explicar la situación (la había olvidado por completo en lo que había tardado en entrar en la casa), y así había aprendido (de nuevo) que aquella era la mamá de Suu. En cualquier otra ocasión, se habría mostrado muy animada y alegre de conocerla, tal vez intentando jugar con ella junto a Suu para conocerla mejor, pero incluso una cerebro de pájaro como ella podía entender por el ambiente que reinaba allí que aquel no era el momento de jugar. Algo nerviosa e intranquila, optó por guardar silencio y mirar junto a las demás la situación.

Las únicas que no se encontraban presentes en esos instantes eran Mia y Lala, la primera ocupada en meter en la cama a la segunda tras limpiarla lo mejor posible en vista de que no parecía que fuera a despertar pronto, y Kii, la cual había sido plantada en el jardín trasero y en esos instantes se encontraba ocupada gozando de la lluvia y restaurando su cuerpo, ajena al tenso escenario del interior de la casa.

Si las miradas mataran, Kurusu estaba convencido de que en esos instantes estaría contemplando una verdadera escabechina en su salón. Sus inquilinas vigilaban estrechamente a la slime como si esperaran que en cualquier momento fuera a ponerse en pie y a liarse a puñetazos con ellas, mientras que esta parecía limitarse a vigilarlas desde su puesto como si las intrusas fueran Centorea y las demás. La única que parecía ajena a toda aquella situación era Suu, quien por su parte parecía estar disfrutando enormemente de la presencia de la slime en la casa. Se frotaba contra ella, la acariciaba con su antena, la abrazaba… Una amplia sonrisa de pura y radiante felicidad podía verse en el rostro de Suu, quien parecía no caber de gozo en esos instantes. La imperturbable slime que era su madre parecía ajena a las carantoñas de su hija, ocupada como estaba en observar inmóvil desde el sillón a las que parecía ver como enemigas, sin dedicar a Suu la más diminuta de las miradas o el más mínimo de atención. Sin embargo, se fijó Kurusu, parecía que realmente no ignoraba por completo a la pequeña slime de su lado, ya que entre las caricias de Suu creyó ver la pequeña antena de ésta enrollada entorno a la de la recién llegada, casi como si se estuvieran dando de la mano. En cierta manera, su actitud parecía más de precaución que no de hostilidad, lo cual significaba que todavía podía haber una manera de llevar aquella situación sin que se descontrolara del todo.

-Ehm…-dijo Kurusu, optando por servir a su invitada primero-. Bueno, esto… mama-san –dijo Kurusu, dándose cuenta de repente que todavía no sabía el nombre de la mujer. En cuanto habló, la atención de esta volvió a centrarse en él, observándolo con unos ojos rojos que parecían no dedicar a nadie más que a él en aquella casa-. Le he preparado un poco de té. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Tratando de no revelar lo inquieto que se sentía bajo aquellos implacables focos rojizos, Kurusu sirvió el té y lo depositó enfrente de la slime. La atención de esta siguió fija en el humano hasta que este retrocedió y se juntó con el resto de liminales, momento en que dirigió su mirada a la humeante taza de delante suya. La atención de todos y cada uno de los ocupantes de la vivienda (salvo cierta slime que seguía profesando carantoñas a su impertérrita progenitora) estaba fija en la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, todos atentos a cuál podría ser su reacción ante la simbólica ofrenda de paz del humano.

Con movimientos lentos pero firmes, la slime estiró la mano y tomó la taza de té. La firmeza con la que tomó el pequeño recipiente llamó brevemente su atención, ya que su mano no pareció ablandarse como le habría sucedido a Suu de haberlo intentado. De hecho, parecía como que la madre de Suu era mucho más sólida que ella, ya que no necesitó ninguna clase de impermeable para evitar mojar el sillón, que se dobló con normalidad bajo su peso como lo haría con cualquier otra persona (bueno, tal vez un poco más de lo normal en cualquier otro caso, tomando en cuenta cómo había crujido en cuanto se sentó). El breve lapso que ese pensamiento le había permitido distraerse duró más bien poco, y pronto la presión regresó para fastidiar al pobre humano, aguardando en silencio a que llegara el fin de tan agobiante espera. Kurusu se sentía como un niño esperando a que su maestro calificara su examen, incapaz de moverse pero temblando de pura inquietud mientras la slime alzaba la taza a la altura de su rostro. Aquellos rojizos ojos que tanto lo habían perturbado parecían haber vuelto a su dorado anterior, mientras estudiaban con detalle la sencilla taza y el verdoso líquido que contenía, todavía humeante y seguramente delicioso. Esto último, pero, dependería completamente de la slime, y era ese el punto que preocupaba a Kurusu. ¿Y si había hecho mal ofreciéndole un té? Después de todo, Suu prefería un buen vaso de agua. ¿Hubiera estado mejor que le ofreciera aquello? Bueno, el té llevaba agua, así que… Tal vez sirviera. ¿Pero y si no le gustaban las cosas calientes? ¿Debería enfriárselo? No, ya lo tenía en la mano. Sería bastante descortés quitarle la taza… ¿o sería peor dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿Debía arriesgarse? ¿Valdría la pena? ¿Debería ofrecerle unas galletas para acompañar? ¿¡Qué marca!?

Sus acelerados e histéricos pensamientos se detuvieron de repente al ver cómo la slime tornaba su mirada hacia él, volviendo el rojo a sustituir el amarillo de su mirada, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en una mirada amenazadora que puso la carne de gallina al aterrado humano. Al verla, Centorea y las chicas se acercaron por instinto a Kurusu, en un intento de protegerle de un posible ataque, dispuestas a pasar a la acción si la slime trataba siquiera de levantarse de aquel sillón para atacar a su anfitrión.

La slime, pero, no se levantó. Tras unos instantes de tenso intercambio de miradas feroces, la slime alzó el dedo índice de la mano que todavía sostenía la taza, y lo introdujo en el cálido té sin romper el contacto visual. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a aspirar el líquido brebaje como si de una pajita se tratara, muy para alivio (en parte) de los que no podían moverse del todo, y en parte para el intranquilo Kurusu. Por lo menos, pensó, se lo estaba bebiendo (aunque le sorprendía que lo hiciera por el dedo. Supuso que usaría los tentáculos de su cabeza para ello).

Sin detenerse ni apartar la mirada, la slime fue consumiendo el té hasta no dejar la más pequeña gota en el interior de la taza. Una vez la infusión hubo sido absorbida en el interior de su cuerpo, tornó su mirada a otra parte y dejó la taza en la mesita del centro con el mismo sentimiento ignominioso que seguía flotando en el ambiente desde hacía un buen rato ya. Si bien se sentía algo más calmado al no ser blanco ya de la fulminante mirada de la slime, Kurusu no podía evitar pensar que se encontraba esperando ansioso el veredicto, donde su invitada daría su valoración sobre su té, y tal vez condicionara en parte la continuación de tan peculiar visita a la casa. Quién podía saber lo que aquella mujer, de fuerza y capacidades extraordinarias, podía hacer si el té no resultaba ser de su agrado.

La mujer permaneció inmóvil, como si se encontrara valorando y discutiendo consigo mismo el resultado que iba a expresar. Nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, salvo Suu mientras abrazaba y canturreaba feliz por su reencuentro con su madre.

Finalmente, tras unos tensos diez segundos, la slime se giró de improviso hacia Kurusu, provocando que este pegara un pequeño respingo en su sitio. Curiosamente, pero, esta vez sus ojos ya no eran rojos y amenazaban con lanzarlo a la poza ardiente y abrasadora del primer volcán que encontrara. Esta vez, sus ojos parecían de un dorado más similar al que llevaba luciendo desde que entró en la casa, pero de un tono bastante más apagado. En lugar de faros que atravesaban a quien miraba como láseres, parecían simplemente ojos de un amarillo bastante apacible, ligeramente escrutiniosos, pero para nada rabiosos o amenazadores.

-…amargo-dijo la mujer, hablando por fin. Su voz seguía provocando que Kurusu se sintiera como un niño esperando la aprobación de un adulto, como si esperara un inevitable reproche por su parte. Sin embargo, a pesar de esa única palabra, Kurusu no creyó entrever en su voz tono alguno que reflejara desagrado o enojo. Más bien, simplemente era como había percibido su té. Como si un agobiante peso acabara de abandonar su pecho, Kurusu se permitió una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ah, sí… Al principio puede parecer así, pero la verdad es que resulta bastante relajante-comentó Kurusu-. Pero si no es de su agrado, le puedo preparar…

-Está bien-le cortó la slime, desviando la mirada. Si bien su expresión de inflexibilidad no cambió, parecía algo menos tensa que al principio, y ese estado de ánimo pareció extenderse al resto de ocupantes de la casa, ya que Centorea soltó la empuñadura de su espada, y Mero volvió a relajarse en el sofá. A pesar de que los ánimos seguían un tanto tensos, por lo menos ya no parecía que cualquiera de los dos bandos fuera a lanzarse al cuello del otro en cualquier momento. Algo era algo. Mentalmente, Kurusu suspiró algo más aliviado y agradeció a cual fuera el dios que lo hubiera salvado por aquel milagro. Tal vez incluso consiguiera evitar que su casa siguiera sufriendo más desperfectos.

-Muy bien, creo que ya hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente-dijo entonces Centorea, cruzada de brazos. A pesar de sus heridas, se mantenía altiva y orgullosa en su puesto, vigilando firmemente a la slime como un guardián velaría por la puerta de un castillo-. No vamos a pasar más tiempo pretendiendo que nada raro ha acontecido el día de hoy.

-Sí, coincido con Centorea-dijo Rachnera, rodeando con sus brazos el cuerpo de Kurusu y con su cabeza sobre la del humano. Si bien su acción pretendía ser una que claramente dejara claro su intención de protegerlo de todo daño, el hecho de que sus pecho quedaran presionados contra la espalda del humano no ayudaba a que este se relajara precisamente-. Hay muchas cosas que queremos preguntar, y me parece que por lo menos nos merecemos unas respuestas.

-¡Y tal vez incluso una disculpa!-agregó Mia, apareciendo en ese instante por la puerta. La atención de la slime se tornó hacia ella en cuanto llegó, provocando que diera un involuntario paso (o deslizada en su caso) hacia atrás, pero del cual Mia se recuperó rápidamente-. No sé si serás realmente la mamá de Suu, o si eres una slime siquiera, pero lo cierto es que has aparecido atacándonos sin razón alguna, y encima actúas con altivez como si esto no fuera contigo. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Si bien debía admitir que la slime la perturbaba un poco, la verdad era que Mia ya no sentía miedo por ella. Toda esa inquietud, todo ese temor, se habían convertido en rabia al conocer la identidad de su misteriosa agresora, habiendo tornando el monstruo desconocido que era en algo a lo que sí se podía enfrentar. Y si había algo que Mia no tenía, eso eran pelos en la lengua. Del mismo modo, el resto de chicas no parecían dispuestas a permitir que la slime siguiera guardando silencio mucho más rato, exigiendo respuestas a lo que había sucedido antes en la calle, y a la razón tras el extraño y violento comportamiento de la mujer.

Esta, sin abrir la boca, desvió de nuevo su mirada y miró a ninguna parte como si se encontrara inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. La tensión regresó un tanto a la sala, mientras todos aguardaban impacientes a que la mujer se decidiera a hablar. Mia, tragando saliva ante la repentina presión que parecía manar de la slime, reptó en silencio hasta sus compañeras sin perder de vista a su "invitada", casi como si de alguna especie de animal salvaje se tratara. Realmente querían saber qué razones habían movido a la slime para atacarlas de aquella manera, tan decidida como estaba por encontrarse con Suu, hasta el punto de llegar a utilizar la violencia para abrirse camino entre ellas. Tantas preguntas acumuladas, tantas incógnitas, y tal vez por fin consiguieran algunas respuestas para ellas, para así poder entender qué había pasado ese día que supuestamente iba a ser tan tranquilo, y por qué motivo. ¿Cuál había sido la causa de tal altercado? ¿Por qué había sido necesario recurrir a la violencia? ¿Qué verdad escondía esa misteriosa extra-especie y qué planes tenía para el futuro?

La slime, aún sin abrir la boca, tomó de nuevo su taza y se la tendió a Kurusu.

-Otra.

-¡PERO RESPONDE, MALDITA SEA!-exclamaron a una todas las chicas, molestas al sentir que la slime las estaba ignorando. Kurusu, siempre servicial, fue a rellenarle la taza.

-Hmpf… ¿Tanto deseáis conocer la verdad?-dijo la slime, enigmática, mientras volvía a "beber" su té con el dedo. Luego, con un extraño brillo en su mirada, centró su atención en el grupo de chicas monstruo-. ¡Vosotras no podéis soportar la…!

-Esa referencia ya la has usado antes-dijo Mia, poco impresionada por la actuación de la slime, mientras a su lado Centorea simplemente asentía.

La slime, cortada su frase, desvió la mirada y siguió bebiendo su té.

-Tsk… Como queráis…-dijo la slime, resignándose, pero sin ocultar que el que no la hubieran dejado terminar su frase la molestaba bastante (y dejando un tanto sorprendidos a Kurusu y al resto al ver la importancia que la slime parecía dar a sus "one-liners")-. ¿Queréis la verdad? Pues vale…La verdad es…

La atención de todo el mundo se centró en la slime. Había habido un cambio en el ambiente, apartadas la casualidad y la cotidianidad que el simple acto de beber té hubiera podido causar. Sí, por fin… Las respuestas que tanto ansiaban estaban ya al alcance. Tan solo un poco más, y todo aquel asunto se aclararía de una vez por todas. El silencio se hizo en el bando de los ocupantes de la casa, quienes no perdían detalle de las palabras que iban saliendo de la boca de la slime.

-…que yo…en realidad soy…

Casi podían oír el latido de sus agitados corazones, de lo tenso que era el silencio que reinaba en la sala. Tanto, que incluso el tañido de un alfiler cayendo al suelo hubiera resonado con claridad en esos momentos. Gotas de sudor, fruto de la impaciente espera, caían por las sienes y cuellos de los atentos espectadores, que aguardaban con reverencia a que la slime les revelara el secreto que parecía querer compartir con ellas. Las manecillas del reloj avanzaban inexorables, terriblemente lentas, mientras poco a poco llegaba el momento de la gran revelación.

La mirada fría e inflexible de la slime se centró en sus atentas oyentes, quienes tragaron saliva casi al unísono.

-…su madre-dijo, señalando con su antena a la cariñosa Suu, quien seguía perdida en su mundo.

Todos a una, Kurusu y sus inquilinas cayeron del chasco al suelo, revueltos en un amasijo de brazos, patas y colas mientras repetían en sus mentes y trataban de procesar la increíble (con énfasis en lo de increíble, salvo que no en el sentido tradicional de la palabra) "revelación" de la slime. En el sofá, Mero simplemente se dio con la cara en la almohada, mientras Papi ladeaba la cabeza como si no acabara de entender qué acababa de pasar.

-¡ESO YA LO SABÍAMOS!-exclamaron todas, furiosas, mientras se ponían de pie como accionadas por resorte. Kurusu, menos energético, había acabado siendo usado como peldaño por sus tres compañeras de vivienda, quienes ni siquiera se habían percatado de la presencia del humano bajo sus patas/cola.

-¡Dejadme, que yo sí le voy a enseñar lo que son cuatro verdades bien dichas!-agregó Mia, haciendo el intento de ir a por la slime, movida por la rabia nacida de la frustración y la tensión, estresada y temblando de la cabeza a la cola. Sin embargo, Centorea consiguió retenerla antes de que consiguiera avanzar mucho (muy para desgracia de Kurusu, que seguía debajo).

-¡Mia! ¡Cálmate, por Dios! ¿No ves que te matará como la ataques? -dijo la centaura, tratando de razonar con la lamia. Por mucho que ahora estuviera dispuesta a hablar con ellas, no podían olvidar la facilidad con la que las había machacado antes. No cabía duda de que cualquier intento de agresión por su parte sería respondido en concordancia, y nadie tenía muy claro si sería posible para ellas resistir un segundo o tercer round contra tan peligrosa mujer. Poco a poco, esta consiguió calmarse un poco, bufando molesta, pero limitando su enfado a una mirada fulminante.

-Hmm…-murmuró la slime, quien apenas reaccionó a la réplica de las mujeres liminales-. Ya veo. Parece que esto no funciona. De acuerdo… La verdad es…

El tenso ambiente retornó a la sala. La seriedad que parecía manar de la slime hizo que todas se olvidaran de su enfado anterior, presintiendo que esta por fin se lo iba a tomar en serio y les iba a revelar la verdad de una vez por todas. Un sentimiento ignominioso parecía flotar por el aire, como si lejos hubieran quedado las risas y las bromas, y por fin la slime se hubiera puesto seria. Sentían el sudor frío de la tensión deslizándose helado por sus espaldas, sus nervios a flor de piel y sus palpitantes corazones inundando con sus fuertes latidos sus inquietos oídos, expectantes de la revelación que la mujer iba a ofrecerles.

-…que yo… en realidad…

Ya faltaba poco. No podían esperar más. Las manos ociosas se agarraban a lo primero que pillaban, ya fueran los cojines del sofá o sus propios brazos, en un intento de calmar su ansiedad y tranquilizarse para así asimilar mejor cual fuera la verdad. Aquel día había sido un caos absoluto, pero si averiguaban algo que permitiera justificar lo que fuera que había pasado, entonces podrían serenarse por fin y completar el complejo puzle que los acontecimientos vividos habían dejado en sus mentes. A pesar de que todo había acabado sin víctimas, la ignorancia de no saber qué o por qué había sucedido todo las hacía sentir intranquilas, como si nada hubiera acabado, y se encontraron deseando desesperadamente que aquella mujer, el artífice de toda aquella debacle, abriera la boca y les respondiera.

La mujer les dedicó una mirada cargada de significado. Sus ojos, cual frías gemas, parecían mirarlas a todas a los ojos a la vez, indiferente de su posición. Se sentían como ranas frente a una siniestra víbora, paralizadas por el peso de su mirada. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué les iba a revelar?

¿Cuál era la verdad?

-…soy una slime-dijo, señalándose a sí misma con su antena.

Semejante al momento en que se cortaba un cable, la tensión desapareció de repente, tirando al suelo de la impresión y el chasco a las ocupantes de la casa, frustradas nuevamente al verse privadas de las respuestas que tanto habían esperado. Nuevamente, cayeron liadas sus extremidades y cuerpos al suelo, mientras sus mentes lamentaban el fallido intento de averiguar la verdad (y Kurusu lamentaba el peso añadido a su cuerpo). Mero, en el sofá, volvió a enterrar su rostro en los almohadones, y a su lado, Papi volvió a ladera la cabeza, con nuevos interrogantes flotando sobre su cabeza.

-¡ESO YA LO SABÍAMOS!-exclamaron todas a una con renovado entusiasmo, y con una furiosa Centorea lista para desenvainar su espada y arremeter contra la slime.

-¡DEJÁDMELA! ¡ESTA DESGRACIADA SE RÍE DE NOSOTRAS!

-¡Cálmate, por Dios!-gritaba Mia, abrazando la cintura de Centorea en un intento de detenerla (mucho más complicado para ella que cuando sus papeles estaban invertidos)-. ¿No ves que te matará como la ataques?

Si bien en otras circunstancias Kurusu habría intentado mediar y poner orden, la verdad era que el tener a tres chicas de dimensiones considerablemente mayores a las normales encima no ayudaba a que el joven encontrara las fuerzas para hacerlo. Simplemente, estas estaban ocupadas en evitar que la pesada cola de Mia, las musculosas patas de Centorea, y las puntiagudas extremidades de Rachnera lo convirtieran en material para albóndigas, pronóstico que cada vez estaba más próximo a cumplirse con el forcejeo de las dos primeras. La tercera, pero, pronto desapareció de su espalda, aliviando en parte su dolor (sin detener su agónica situación, por desgracia), y reclamando su atención al sentir cómo Rachnera aparentemente iba hacia algún lugar.

-¿Hmmm~? Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh~…?-murmuró Rachnera, su sonrisa tan evidente que incluso sin verla uno podía imaginársela en su rostro. Antes de que Mia o Centorea pudieran alcanzar a verla, la veloz arachne saltó desde detrás del sofá al techo, y de este se impulsó rápidamente al otro lado de la habitación. Los demás ocupantes de la sala, salvo la slime con la taza de té, alzaron sus miradas en un intento de seguir los veloces movimientos de Rachnera, pero para cuando trataron de localizarla, esta ya se había situado tras los sillones donde se encontraban las slimes.

Silenciosa a pesar de su voluminoso cuerpo, Rachnera aterrizó a espaldas de la misteriosa slime, mientras esta seguía aparentemente inadvertida de su presencia, con la vista puesta en el frente. En la quitinosa mano de la arachne, varios hilos de seda que había creado en el breve instante que la llevó llegar al techo caían desde el mismo hacia su desprevenida presa, ligeros e invisibles pero más fuertes que un cable de acero.

-Si no quieres hablar por las buenas, tendremos que hacerlo…por las malas-murmuró Rachnera, con especial deleite. No solo se le presentaba la oportunidad de tomar venganza por todo lo que había hecho aquella mujer, sino que gracias a su cuerpo más sólido de lo normal, tal vez fuera la única ocasión que tendría de probar sus técnicas en una slime, por norma general intocable y por tanto imposible de atrapar. Solo de imaginárselo… Una siniestra sonrisa podía verse en el rostro de Rachnera, revelando sus puntiagudos dientes, mientras tensaba sus hilos y se preparaba para apresar a la slime.

Esta, pero, no parecía dispuesta a ponérselo fácil.

Justo cuando parecía que los hilos iban a enredarse en torno a su inadvertida presa, la slime las sorprendió a todas al elevar su mano y agarrar todos los hilos de un viaje, sujetándolos y reteniéndolos a pesar de los intentos de Rachnera por manipularlos. No solo los había visto, sino que había conseguido reaccionar en el breve instante que a Rachnera le había llevado atravesar la sala. ¿Qué…?

-Hmpf… ¿Y solo con esto pensabas domarme?-musitó la slime, sorbiendo algo más de su té como si tal cosa. A su lado, Rachnera seguía intentado liberar sus hilos, pero era como si el agarre de aquella mujer fuera de hierro, ya que sus pequeños cables no se movieron un solo centímetro. Luego, para mayor sorpresa de la arachne, la slime la atrajo hacia ella de un solo tirón, desplazando su enorme cuerpo con una mano-. Ilusa…Mira y aprende, niñata.

Perdiendo el equilibrio, una sorprendida Rachnera cayó sobre la slime, quien apoyó sobre el vientre de la arachne una mano y la impulsó en el aire como si no pesara nada. Antes de que Rachnera pudiera responder, la slime la señaló con su dedo índice y comenzó a mover su mano a toda velocidad. Aún en el aire, Rachnera vio cómo el ahora gelatinoso dedo de la slime se estiraba cual látigo y desaparecía de lo rápido que se movía, más veloz de lo que sus seis ojos podían seguirlo. Sin embargo, lo que sus ojos no captaban, lo hizo su cuerpo. Veloz como una culebra, el sinuoso dedo de la slime comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con presteza, separándose en pequeños zarcillos que la ataron de patas y manos en apenas un segundo. La impresión de aquel preciso y veloz ataque tomó a Rachnera por sorpresa, quien sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera atado con precisión milimétrica en un instante, alcanzado distintos lugares bastante privados de su ser de forma casi simultánea. Trató de decir algo, o incluso de gemir, pero pronto aquel tentáculo pasó por su cara y cubrió su boca y ojos, amorteciendo cualquier sonido que la arachne hubiera podido emitir. Incapaz de moverse, Rachnera comenzó a caer finalmente al suelo cuando la gravedad la reclamó, sus dos brazos alzados y atados tras su cabeza y sus patas pegadas a su tórax, todo su cuerpo cubierto de pequeños zarcillos que la mantenían presa a modo de cuerda. Con un gesto final de su mano, la madre de Suu disparó el otro extremo de los zarcillos al techo, separándolos de su dedo. Una vez allí, el gelatinoso extremo se adhirió a su superficie como si de chicle se tratara, dejando a Rachnera colgada y botando indefensa en el aire. En apenas unos segundos, Rachnera había acabado sometida y atada antes incluso de que nadie pudiera moverse o decir nada, dejando a todos con la boca abierta ante el veloz despliegue de habilidad de la slime. Esta, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, volvió a tender su vacía taza a Kurusu.

-…otra-dijo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al otro lado de la sala, Centorea y las demás veían a la enredada Rachnera con impresión y asombro.

-¿Qué…ha pasado?-preguntó Mia, quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de ver.

-Creo que… la ha atado…con un solo dedo…-respondió Centorea, igualmente impactada. Sabía que las slimes tenían facilidad para apresar a sus víctimas, pero aquello…

-Y muy estrechamente, por lo que veo…-murmuró Meroune, mirando ligeramente ruborizada algunos de los lugares por los que el tentáculo mantenía sujeta a Rachnera, la cual gemía cada vez que botaba de arriba abajo en su elástica prisión.

A su lado, Papi miraba cómo la arachne botaba con ojos luminosos, visiblemente impresionada por la hazaña de la mamá de Suu, sin acabar de entender del todo qué había pasado.

"… _decididamente,_ es _la mamá de Suu"_ pensaron todas a una, mirando un tanto intimidadas a la adulta slime. Si antes habían creído que Suu era la reina de la casa en lo que a toquetear a la gente se refería, ahora estaba claro de quién había sacado esa habilidad.

-Hmpf… patético. Aún eres 100 años demasiado joven para pensar siquiera que puedes someterme. ¡No vencerás a una Señora de las Mareas con tan poca cosa, niñata engreída!-exclamó la mamá de Suu, agitando nuevamente su regenerado dedo. Este se estiró una vez más como si fuera un látigo y azotó el tórax de Rachnera, provocando que esta soltara un nuevo gemido más sonoro que los anteriores. Si había que tomar en cuenta el rubor de sus mejillas, no quedaba muy claro que hubiera sido un gemido de dolor.

Fueran cuales fueran los pensamientos que hubieran podido albergar todavía Centorea y Mia acerca de atacar a aquella mujer y arrebatarle sus secretos, murieron en cuanto su látigo restalló contra la arachne. Ni de broma pensaban pasar por eso.

-Un momento…-dijo entonces Meroune-. ¿"Señora de las Mareas"? ¿Dónde…he oído eso an…?

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Meroune pareció entender finalmente qué era aquello que tanto rato llevaba ya reconcomiéndola. Por fin, tras mucho divagar, recordaba de qué era que conocía a esa mujer, o por lo menos la razón de que esta supiera quien era ella. Y la respuesta no terminó de gustarle…

-¡Aaah! ¡No puede ser!-exclamó, incorporándose en el sofá como movida por resorte y olvidando momentáneamente el dolor de su espalda. Su respingo asustó a Papi, quien casi fue derribada de un coletazo, y llamó la atención del resto de inquilinas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya sé… ¡Ya sé quién es ella!-exclamó Meroune, quien a pesar de conocer finalmente la verdad parecía más asustada que aliviada. La noticia de su descubrimiento sorprendió notablemente a todo el mundo, que con interés estudiaron la expresión de alarma de Meroune y aumentaron sus preocupaciones al respecto. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Acaso se trataba de una mujer tan conocida?

En un instante, la joven sirena pareció calmarse y recobrar la compostura. A pesar del nerviosismo de su interior, y el dolor de su espalda, Meroune se forzó a ignorar ambos y a sentarse como era debido en el sofá, con todo el porte real que la cansada sirena era capaz de adoptar. Luego, inclinando su cabeza ante la slime, comenzó a hablar.

-Le pido disculpe nuestro atrevimiento, Soberana del Oeste-dijo Meroune, sorprendiendo a todos no ya por el modo en que se comportaba, o el tono de voz que usaba. Lo que les llamaba la atención era la aparente deferencia que su amiga tenía para con aquella mujer, que tan brutalmente la había agredido no hacía demasiado. A pesar de ello, parecía que Meroune lo había olvidado por completo, ya que lejos de mostrarse hostil, había optado por inclinar su cabeza ante ella, algo que no le habían visto hacer ante nadie más que su madre-. Permita que me presente, aunque sea ya un poco tarde. Mi nombre es Meroune Lorelei du Neptune, hija de…

-Sé muy bien quién eres, princesa del este-la cortó la slime, balanceando distraídamente a Rachnera con un dedo. Sus gelatinosas correas se hundían ligeramente en su cuerpo con el vaivén de su balanceo, provocando que emitiera pequeños sonidos y se sacudiera en sus ataduras-. Eres la viva imagen de tu madre cuando tenía tu edad, aunque no te comportas igual.

-¿Mi…señora? ¿Qué pretendéis decir con eso?

-¿Una sirena, luchando para defender a una slime?-preguntó, mirando fijamente a Meroune. Sus ojos ambarinos inquietaron a la joven sirena con su escrutinio, quien sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su puesto sin apartar la mirada-. Elección equivocada en el momento menos oportuno. Alana nunca se hubiera atrevido. Es… curioso de ver.

Los ojos de Meroune se abrieron de la impresión al oír aquel nombre. Alana… Ese era el nombre de su madre. ¿Acaso se conocían? Por la familiaridad con la que hablaba de ella, eso parecía, pero…

-Vale, ya está bien… ¡Un momento, todo el mundo!-exclamó Mia, pidiendo tiempo muerto con las manos-. ¡Nos estamos desviando del tema! ¡No sé de qué demonios estáis hablando, pero creo que las demás necesitamos que nos pongan en antecedentes antes de continuar con esta charla!-pidió, antes de girarse hacia Mero-. Vamos a ver, Mero… ¿Quién es esta mujer, y qué has querido decir con "Señora de las Mareas"? Porque, francamente, siento que no nos estamos enterando de la mitad de la historia por falta de contexto.

Tras su petición, Mia esperaba que Mero se disculpara y le aclarara lo que estaba pasando. Lo que no se esperó, pero, fue que la sirena la mirara ligeramente escandalizada.

-¡Mia, ten más respeto! ¡Una no habla de esa forma en presencia de alguien como ella!-la reprendió Mero, como una maestra corregiría a una alumna poco cuidadosa. Mia, incapaz de entender qué estaba pasando, se quedó con la boca abierta y expresión de confusión-. Nos hayamos en presencia de una Señora de las Mareas, una de las mujeres que gobiernan los mares de la Tierra. Mia… ¡ella es la Reina Slime!

Las palabras de Meroune golpearon las mentes de todos los presentes como un mazazo. Todos a una, sus miradas se giraron hacia la slime que distraídamente jugueteaba con la capturada arachne, empujándola con el dedo y observando cómo botaba y se balanceaba. Suu, siempre dispuesta a añadirse a cualquier juego, alternaba su atención en seguir dispensando caricias a su madre y jugar con Rachnera, empujándola con la mano y observando sonriente cómo se retorcía y gemía. Esa mujer…la mamá de Suu… ¿¡era una reina!?

-¿La…Reina…Slime?-repitió Centorea, quien no sabía cómo tomarse la noticia. Sabía por juegos a los que había jugado en el pasado que un Rey o Reina Slime era el tipo de slime más fuerte que había, pero… no tenía la misma pinta que los seres de su juego. Aquellos eran slimes masivos, semejantes a sus versiones más pequeñas salvo por algunos aspectos puntuales. Aquella mujer, pero, casi parecía de una especie totalmente distinta, considerando todo lo que le habían visto hacer.

-Así que…una Reina, ¿eh?-musitó Kurusu, tratando de sonreír como si tal cosa, mientras por dentro temblaba y se derretía como un flan. ¿¡Una reina!? ¿¡EN SU CASA!? ¿CÓMO SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA RECIRLA? No, más importante aún… ¿HABÍA SIDO DESCORTÉS EN SU TRATO HASTA EL MOMENTO? La había recibido con educación y le había ofrecido un té… ¿pero y si había violado algún protocolo sin saberlo? ¿Y si el té era demasiado barato para su gusto? ¿Debería haberle ofrecido otra cosa, algo más caro quizás? ¿Y el sillón? ¿Debería haberle puesto un reposapiés, más cojines…? ¿Debía masajearle los hombros, o hacerle una reverencia, o…? ¿CÓMO SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA ATENDER A ALGUIEN TAN IMPORTANTE?

-Pero… ¿qué es eso de "Señora de las Mareas"?-preguntó Mia, a quien la revelación de la identidad de la mujer tan solo había dado respuesta a unas pocas de sus preguntas. Todavía había muchas cosas que deseaba saber.

-Veréis… Como bien sabréis, los mares y océanos ocupan casi el 70% de la superficie del planeta. Eso es mucho, mucho terreno y espacio, más del que os podéis imaginar-dijo Mero, iniciando su explicación-. Del mismo modo que la tierra firme, el mar es el hogar de numerosas especies de liminales, que conviven y progresan en sus propias sociedades como lo hacen los humanos y cualquier otra especie terrestre. Como estos, en el pasado, las diferencias entre nuestros pueblos y las desavenencias a menudo terminaban en conflictos, lo cual sumió a nuestras especies en una serie de guerras muy sangrientas que amenazaban a todos por igual. Tanto los vencidos como los vencedores se veían afectados por las consecuencias, y numerosas culturas terminaron desapareciendo en esos oscuros días. Para evitar tan nefasto porvenir, se tuvo que buscar una solución…

"Hace muchos, muchos años, mucho antes del reinado de mi madre, las cuatro razas más poderosas de los mares se reunieron y sus gobernantes llegaron a un acuerdo que debía poner fin de una vez por todas a la lucha antes de que se descontrolara y acabara por devorar nuestro futuro. Los mares se dividirían en cuatro regiones, cada una controlada por una especie diferente, donde podrían vivir en paz y harmonía respetando las fronteras de los demás reinos. De esta manera, se esperaba que las razas gobernantes pudieran prosperar a su ritmo y, con el tiempo, abrir canales diplomáticos y de comercio con los que mantener el contacto y asegurar la paz. Así, los mares han estado siendo controlados por el esfuerzo colectivo de nuestros pueblos, hasta llegar a la época actual.

-Entiendo…-dijo Kurusu, frotándose la barbilla-. Así pues, tu madre controla una de esas cuatro regiones, ¿no?

-En efecto-asintió Meroune-. Mi madre, la Reina Sirena, es conocida también como la Soberana del Este, y controla gran parte del océano Pacífico y del Atlántico. Es en estas aguas que nuestro imperio prosperó, convirtiéndose en una de las mayores sociedades del mundo actual. La Reina Slime, por otra parte, es la Soberana del Oeste, cuyo territorio comprende principalmente el Índico.

-Hoo…-musitó Mia, plasmando en su mente un mapamundi en el que ir visualizando cómo estaba entendiéndolo todo-. Entonces… nosotros actualmente estaríamos en territorio de sirenas, ¿no?-Mero asintió.

-Pero un momento…-dijo entonces Centorea-. Si sabías de la existencia de otros reinos… ¿cómo es que no sabías quien era ella?

-Bueno… Verás…-dijo Meroune-. Si bien he dicho que los mares se dividieron por igual, eso no significa que los imperios que los ocupan lo hagan del mismo modo. Nosotras, las sirenas, tenemos nuestras ciudades y nuestra capital, pero las slime no. Ellas…bueno…es complicado de explicar.

-¿En qué sentido?-preguntó Mia.

-En el sentido de que, como civilización, no funcionan del mismo modo que los demás. No tienen ciudades, ni infraestructuras, ni se relacionan con los demás… Simplemente se desplazan por su territorio de aquí para allá, sin aparecer en sociedad más que en contadas ocasiones. De hecho, creo que la última vez que la Reina Slime visitó el reino de mi madre yo debía de tene años.

-Hmmm… Me parece extraño que un pueblo tan disperso y…bueno, simple…-comentó Centorea, pensativa, mientras miraba a Suu y a su madre por si su comentario las ofendía. Sin embargo, ni la primera ni la segunda parecieron haberla oído, de manera que siguió-…pudiera ser contado como lo bastante poderoso como para formar parte de la alianza entre razas.

-Cierto, pero es que lo que no poseen como sociedad compleja, lo compensan con poder ofensivo-explicó Meroune, señalando con la cabeza a la madre de Suu-. Sin ir más lejos, se cuenta que una de las razones para establecer el pacto entre razas fue para evitar más enfrentamientos con la Reina Slime, quien se decía podía arrasar ciudades con gran facilidad.

Kurusu abrió los ojos ante las palabras de Meroune. No ya por el aparente reconocimiento que había recibido la Reina Slime en términos de fuerza (él mismo había sido testigo de su poder), sino por cómo había hablado Meroune al respecto. Según había dado a entender, se acababa de referir a la propia madre de Suu como la Reina presente durante aquel lejano pacto entre alianzas, uno tan antiguo que casi lo había hecho sonar legendario. ¿Y esa misma Reina de la leyenda era la que ahora se sentaba en su salón? ¿Exactamente cuántos años tenía?

-Puedo imaginármelo…-murmuró Mia, mirando de reojo a la slime…bueno, a la _Reina_ Slime. Si esa era la fuerza que esta tenía en tierra firme, no quería ni pensar en la mala leche que debía de gastarse en su propia casa, en medio de… un momento-. Espera… Si es una slime, ¿cómo puede ser que viva en el mar? ¿No debería…ya sabes…dispersarse?

-Sí, yo estaba pensando algo parecido-comentó Centorea-. El océano no parece el sitio en el que una esperaría encontrar a una slime. Yo creía que eran terrestres.

-Error-dijo entonces la madre de Suu, eligiendo aquel momento para recordarles a todas que seguía presente en la sala, y que estaba prestando atención-. Si para las slimes jóvenes el agua es el infierno, para nosotras es como estar en casa. En tierra, lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte. Y si vives lo suficiente, tal vez le cuentas tu historia a tus nietas algún día.

El silencio se hizo en la sala, a medida que todas trataban de entender la curiosa elección de frases que la mamá de Suu había escogido para… ¿qué? ¿Tratar de explicarles algo? ¿Contarles una historia? ¿Amenazarles? No quedaba del todo claro, y nadie sabía cómo tomarse nada de aquello.

-¡Jajajaja!-se rio Papi, reaccionando la primera-. ¡La mamá de Suu es muy graciosa!

-Papi, tú… ¿Has entendido…"eso"?-preguntó Mia, no poco sorprendida. Las miradas de todos se centraron en la alegre harpía, que seguía riéndose sin preocupación alguna en su ser.

-¿Hmm?-preguntó, su rebelde mechón de pelo agitándose como la antena de una slime-. Ah, no, ni idea. ¡Es solo que sonaba muy graciosa!

Suspirando, las jóvenes liminales trataron de no mostrarse muy abatidas.

-Lo que creo que su majestad intenta decir, es que las slimes son marinas-aclaró Mero, intuyendo por donde iban los tiros-. Cuando nacen, como corren el riesgo de dispersarse en el agua, viajan a tierra firme hasta que son lo bastante maduras como para subsistir en el mar. Entonces, vuelven al agua para tener crías.

-Un poco como las tortugas, pero al revés, ¿no?-preguntó Mia, imaginándose a una tortuga eclosionando en tierra firme, viviendo en el mar, y regresando a tierra firme para poner más huevos (solo que en este caso, se imaginó a la tortuga con la cara de Suu).

Tan abruptamente que de haber tenido huesos se hubiera oído un chasquido, la madre de Suu giró su cabeza hacia Mia, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿…acaso tengo cara de tortuga, pequeña anguila?-cuestionó, sin alzar la voz. No le hizo falta. Solo la visión de ese par de ojos rojos bastó para que Mia empezara a sudar profusamente, claramente intimidada.

-…no, señora. Lo siento mucho, señora…

Era mucha información que procesar. Primero, el bombazo de que Suu tenía madre (y qué madre…), luego que esta era alguna especie de reina marina, y ahora que las slimes venían del mar. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Qué las arachnes estaban emparentadas con los cangrejos? ¿Qué Papi venía de la Luna? ¿Qué Lala realmente era una mensajera de la muerte? Fuera lo que fuera, ya nadie esperaba que nada más pudiera extrañarlos o sorprenderlos, llegados a ese punto.

-Hmpf, como sea…-comentó la mamá de Suu, dejando su taza en la mesa. Luego, regresando a su posición original, comenzó a fulminar con sus ambarinos ojos a cada uno de los presentes, dando ocasionales empujones con el dedo a Rachnera para que esta siguiera balanceándose y rebotando en su pegajosa red-. Ahora… necesito vuestros oídos, vuestra atención, y vuestro silencio. Queréis respuestas, y no me sobra el tiempo como para perderlo aquí. Si tenéis algo que decir, decídmelo ahora o ¡ **GUARDAD SILENCIO EL RESTO DE VUESTRA PATÉTICA EXISTÉNCIA, MISERABLES PARÁSITOS DE TIERRA!**

Su explosivo cambio de actitud sorprendió a todos por igual, sobresaltándolos tanto por lo monstruoso de su grito como por el destello de sus ahora luminosos ojos, refulgentes con una luz verdosa y malsana que parecían fijos en ellas como los faros de un coche en plena noche. Incluso Suu, que hasta entonces había permanecido tranquila, detuvo sus caricias el tiempo suficiente para ver a su ahora enfurecida madre, la cual parecía lista para incorporarse y saltar del sillón para matarlos a todos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su cambiada expresión de furia, no se movió de su sitio. A otro lado de la sala, casi parapetados tras el sofá, los integrantes de la residencia Kurusu observaban tensos y bastante sorprendidos a la tensa slime, más de uno preguntándose de dónde venía semejante exabrupto, y qué implicaba para su situación actual. ¿Acaso la habían ofendido? ¿Acaso se disponía a pelear con ellos? ¿Acaso…? Bueno, realmente nadie lo tenía del todo claro, pero todos coincidían en que alterar demasiado a esa mujer no podía acarrearles más que problemas con consecuencias catastróficas. Ni todas en su mejor momento habían conseguido impedir que la mamá de Suu viniera, viera y arrasara con todo. Con más de la mitad del grupo herido, no se veían capaces ni de impedirle que se levantara de su sillón, mucho menos retenerla si decidía reemprender su interrumpido sendero de destrucción. Como tampoco tenían lugar al que huir, pero, no les quedó más remedio que aguantar en su sitio y ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos.

Observando atentamente a su volátil invitada, Kurusu y las demás la vieron inmóvil en su sitio, sus dos focos iluminándolos como un faro mientras Suu la miraba con expresión extrañada. Luego, para mayor confusión de los demás, pareció volver a su estado normal, y se sentó nuevamente en su sitio con la misma postura anterior, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Sin embargo, sí que pareció haber habido un cambio, ya que si bien su expresión seguía siendo tan severa y dura como al principio, ahora parecía casi… ¿avergonzada? Costaba de decir, pero más de uno creyó ver un leve brillo rosado en sus ojos, acompañado por el ligero cambio en la coloración de sus pétreas mejillas con la llegada del rubor.

-…me disculpo por eso. Parece que aún me quedaba algo de toxicidad dentro-explicó la mamá de Suu, antes de tomar de nuevo su vacía taza. Luego, para mayor horror y asco de los allí presentes, "vomitó" un pegote gelatinoso y maloliente cuyo variopinta superficie multicolor se les antojó bastante conocida-. Las armas del enemigo son de temer, y vuestro veneno también. La toxina de un pez globo hubiera sido menos letal que esto.

-Ey, Mia… ¿No es esa tu comi…?-empezó a señalar Centorea, solo para ser acallada por un rápido codazo de Mia. El impacto del codo de la lamia contra el dañado torso de la centaura la derribó como si de un castillo de naipes se tratara, retorcida de dolor en el suelo y musitando maldiciones poco propias de una caballera mientras las demás hacían ver como que no veía u oían nada. Mejor para todos, en el fondo.

-En…fin-dijo Mia, deseosa de cambiar de tema pronto-. Decías que…oirás lo que tengamos que decir, ¿no?

La mamá de Suu asintió, sin añadir nada más. Su taza seguía abandonada en la mesa, con su letal contenido despidiendo una siniestra voluta que se dispersaba al poco de ascender en el aire. Suu, con aire interesado, pareció estirar la mano hacia ella, pero pronto se la sujetó su madre y le impidió acercarse más.

-Vale. En tal caso, iré directa al grano-dijo Mia, mirando muy seriamente a la slime-… ¿Por qué?

-…

-…

-… ¿por qué?-preguntó la madre de Suu, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Menos al grano, menos al grano…-la urgió con un susurro Kurusu, en vista de la situación. La convicción de Mia se redobló, envalentonada por su propia iniciativa.

-¿Por qué nos has atacado? ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí, rompiéndolo todo y pegando a todo el mundo? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¡Queremos saber por qué estás aquí!

Más al grano no se podía ir. Todo eso y más era lo que rondaba la mente de cuantos se encontraban en la casa, su atención puesta en lo que la slime tuviera que decir. Esta les miraba con firmeza, como si siguiera alerta a pesar de contar con la ventaja de su fuerza y resistencia, ignorando tanto a su hija como a la arachne que todavía colgaba del techo. A pesar de todo, de la tensión y la incertidumbre, Mia se forzó a sostener la mirada de la slime, observando con detenimiento aquel par de inflexibles orbes dorados que parecían más propios de una estatua que no de un ser viviente. ¿Qué respuestas tenía que darles, que justificaran todo lo que les había tocado vivir aquella tarde?

-…ya os lo dije-dijo entonces la slime, rompiendo el silencio-. Tenía una misión, un objetivo… Y vosotras os interpusisteis. Lo que pasó, pasó por una simple razón, y es que para mí, la derrota era inaceptable.

-Pero… ¿por qué está aquí? ¿Cuál es esa misión?-inquirió Kurusu, deseoso de entender qué estaba pasando, y por qué había ocurrido lo que había ocurrido. Desviando su mirada, la slime fijó sus brillantes orbes en Kurusu, quien sintió un escalofrío al ver cómo se tornaban rojos.

-No hables a la ligera, humano. Si buscas el rostro de quien me ha traído aquí, no necesitas más que mirar en un espejo.

Su respuesta confundió a Mia y a las demás. ¿Kurusu? ¿Kurusu era el responsable? ¿Cómo? El joven humano se mostró visiblemente conmocionado y sorprendido de oír la respuesta de la slime, fallando en entender a qué podía estar refiriéndose. No recordaba haber hecho nada que pudiera suscitar semejante respuesta en aquella mujer, considerando que era la primera vez que se veían las caras.

-Pe…pero…-trató de decir-. ¡Si nunca antes nos habíamos visto! ¿Cómo puedo ser yo quien la haya traído aquí? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que Suu tenía…!

Gruñendo, la madre de Suu se llevó una mano a la cabeza, con clara expresión de frustración. No era para menos, en vista de que estaba claro que nadie estaba consiguiendo lo que quería. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había ocurrido allí esa tarde, era algo con lo que nadie había contado, y cada vez parecía más claro que había algo en esa historia que no terminaba de cuadrar para nadie. Sin embargo, a falta de una explicación que las pusiera en antecedentes, nada en claro iban a sacar Centorea y las demás de lo acontecido allí con la mujer, a menos que esta encontrara la forma de hacerles entender de algún modo (sin _one-liners_ de por medio, a poder ser).

-…está bien. Os lo explicaré-dijo la madre de Suu, lo cual animó bastante a todo el mundo. ¡Por fin, respuestas claras! ¡Eso era justo lo que querían!-…no, demasiado largo de contar. Os lo resumiré-se corrigió, lo cual animó más aún a los allí presentes. ¡Eso era incluso mejor!-…no, sigue siendo demasiado largo. Mejor os lo enseño-volvió a decir, con lo cual los ánimos de todos se elevaron más aún. ¡Eso era incluso…!

…un momento. ¿Qué…?

Antes de que nadie pudiera preguntarle que qué había querido decir con eso, la antena de la slime soltó la de Suu, y se dividió en numerosas copias que volaron por toda la sala como fugaces flechas. Estas, sin la menor vacilación, viajaron raudas hacia sus desprevenidas víctimas, que apenas consiguieron moverse cuando las antenas de la slime alcanzaron sus frentes, enganchándose a ellas como el chicle en una suela de zapato. Kurusu, tan sorprendido como las demás, apenas fue consciente del veloz tentáculo que salió en su búsqueda, hasta que no sintió su singular tacto en su piel desnuda.

Luego, fue como si su visión, oído y tacto desaparecieran, dejando su mundo y mente a oscuras, a medida que una enorme presencia parecía tomar el control de todo su ser. Se sentía como un diminuto pez en medio del basto océano, próximo a ser tragado en las inmensas e implacables fauces del enorme cetáceo que hubiera conseguido aproximársele sin que él fuera consciente hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. De un modo tal vez no tan literal como en su comparación, Kurusu fue engullido en la oscura profundidad que se abría ante él, cayendo en ella sin, curiosamente, sentimiento alguno de inquietud o temor. Era como deslizarse por un tobogán por el que ya hubieras bajado mil veces, emocionante pero a la vez familiar. Era una sensación extraña, tan conocida sin embargo que el joven humano se encontró divagando y para nada centrado en plantearse las preguntas que tal vez debería de haber formulado, como dónde estaba, qué era aquel lugar, y qué iba a suceder.

Entonces lo oyó. Un sonido amortiguado, como de estar rodeado de agua, pero sin que sus ojos alcanzaran a ver nada. Sentía una constante presión en cada centímetro de su piel, como si miles de manos trataran de tirar de él hacia fuera, y él se encontrara haciendo fuerza en dirección contraria. Resultaba…pesado, tirante, si bien no era excesivo y pronto se encontró relegando esa presión a un rincón de su mente. De todas formas, tenía otras cosas en su mente.

Alzó la mirada. Un rayo de luz. Su atención presta en ese punto luminoso, a medida que se dirigía hacia él. De algún modo, sintió retornar el frio a su cuerpo, uno que sin embargo no lo hacía tiritar ni paralizaba sus miembros. Más bien, era como si aquel frío le sentara bien.

Algo rompió contra su cabeza, atravesando cual fuera el pesado velo que lo separara del otro lado, más ligero y fresco. Sus oídos se destaponaron al fin, y oyó con claridad el batir del agua y el ululante viento. Abrió los ojos, y la visión del mar infinito ocupó todo lo que alcanzaba su vista. Sentía contra su cuerpo el vaivén de las olas a medida que chocaban contra él, salpicándolo y refrescándolo a partes iguales. Junto a sus piernas, percibía por debajo del límite del sereno mar las criaturas que en sus ocultas aguas moraban, los bancos de multitudinarios peces y los grandes ejemplares solitarios que les iban detrás. Notaba el trajín de los arrecifes, de las anemonas, de las rocas y de las arenas, todos escenarios en los que la vida proseguía a su propio ritmo, frenético y casi ancestral. Las burbujas emergían desde las profundidades hacia el cielo, tan claro como las mismas aguas que tocaban su ser, y su mirada se posó en el eterno firmamento sin decir una palabra.

Era casi el momento. Ya era hora de que emprendieran su viaje.

Agachó su cabeza. Alzando las manos, aguardó a que estas rompieran la superficie del agua, elevando el oleaje y generando mucha espuma en el proceso. Sus manos, tan delicadas que casi se le antojaban frágiles, parecían puras como el cristal, brillantes bajo el cegador fulgor del astro Rey. El agua que en sus palmas se acumuló no tardó en escurrirse entre sus dedos, regresando nuevamente a su origen en la mar.

Su piel, translúcida y brillante, se mantuvo inerte durante lo que se le antojó varios minutos. Luego, pasados algunos segundos más, un pequeño fragmento de ella comenzó a temblar, y una diminuta antena apareció en una esquina de su mano. Tan pronto apareció, dos pequeños círculos luminosos surgieron debajo de la misma, y como inquietos focos comenzaron a explorar sus alrededores. No tardaron en reparar en él, y en sostener su mirada como si aquello fuera una sorpresa tanto para ella como para él. A pesar de aguardar en silencio, aquel pequeño ser de su mano no hizo movimiento alguno. Kurusu sonrió. Era tímida. Eso era adorable.

Un pequeño empujón por su parte bastó para convencerla de que saliera. La zona de su mano con los ojos empezó a redondearse hasta que pronto semejó un grano en su palma, que con un pequeño estallido como de pompas al explotar, terminó por separarse finalmente de su ser. Aquella pequeña esfera, de color violácea con ojitos dorados, le miraba todavía con reverencia y asombro, si bien era enteramente comprensible. Esa solía ser la reacción de todas al verle por primera vez.

Alzó un dedo, y lo dirigió lentamente hacia la pequeña esfera. Esta, al ver aproximarse su apéndice, hizo el intento de apartarse, rodando por su mano pero sin llegar a moverse apenas. Era tan, tan pequeña… Con sumo cuidado, Kurusu tocó con su dedo la mullida y suave superficie de la pequeña, apenas aplastándola. No le habló con palabras, ya que dudaba que la entendiera. Más bien, le transmitió la felicidad y dicha que sentía de verla, y la calma que esperaba que sintiera, asegurándole que nada malo iba a sucederle con él a su lado. De inmediato, la pelotita pareció calmarse y le miró por primera vez con expresión atenta, ya no de recelo o confusión.

Retiró el dedo. Al hacerlo, la antena de la pequeña titiló brevemente, reclamando la atención de la recién nacida como si hasta el momento no se hubiera percatado de su existencia. La mirada de la recién nacida se posó en su recién descubierto apéndice, que pronto comenzó a moverse de aquí para allá para ver cómo su antena se tambaleaba con ella. Kurusu no pudo sino sonreír nuevamente. Curiosidad… Sí, esa también era una excelente cualidad que poseer. Seguro que le iría bien.

Dejando a la pequeña estudiar su peculiar extremidad en el confort de su palma, Kurusu metió la mano en las aguas y empezó a buscar. Empezó a buscar, y echó a andar. Demasiado tiempo en el fondo lo había desorientado un poco, pero nada que no tuviera arreglo. Después de todo, conocía bien aquellas aguas.

La notó. Una fría corriente que viajaba hacia el continente. Sí, aquella serviría.

Llegó el momento. Tras acercarse a la recién nacida al rostro para verla bien, hizo oscilar varios tentáculos suyos hacia ella para mostrarle todo el amor posible antes de que emprendiera su necesario viaje, recordándole cuanto la quería y tratando de no transmitirle ni el pesar ni la preocupación que su pronta partida la hacían sentir. No era un adiós para siempre, se decía Kurusu. No era un adiós para siempre…

La antena de la pequeña se abrazó a él. Percibía su alegría, aunque también su inquietud. Sentía su emoción, pero la duda también se encontraba allí. Valor, pequeña… Kurusu hizo cuanto pudo por asegurarle que todo iría bien, y si bien costó, al final la pequeña estuvo lista.

Kurusu bajó la mano, hacia las frías aguas. Sin apenas moverse, una pequeña pompa brotó de su mano y cubrió a su hija, a medida que descendía hacia las profundidades. La mirada de la pequeña no se apartó de la suya incluso tras sumergirla finalmente en el agua, protegida por su barrera y donde estaría a salvo hasta llegar al continente.

Y, así, se marchó de su lado. Llevada por corrientes subterráneas a un lugar lejos de él, donde solo sabría de su existencia por sus intentos de ponerse en contacto con ella. Era estúpido que se le antojara tan difícil algo que ya había hecho tantas veces, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Nadie sabía qué pasaría una vez llegara a tierra firme, y no estaba del todo seguro de si realmente llegaría a la adultez…, pero no quería ni pensar en ello. No podría soportarlo si empezaba así. Tenía que ser paciente, como siempre. Simplemente…, tendría que esperar.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Kurusu alzó de nuevo su mano. Nuevos temblores anunciaban el nacimiento de nuevas hijas, y pasara lo que pasara, quería que aquel fuera un día feliz. Pasara lo que pasara, él las recibiría con amor y cariño.

Esa era su misión.

Una nueva vida se manifestó en su mano. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, su hija que acababa de nacer la miró con… Hmm, curioso… Su mirada parecía cargada de una alegría y un dinamismo francamente inusitados en alguien que recién tenía unos segundos de vida. La felicidad con la que le miró no dejaba lugar a dudas de que sabía quién era él, y del amor que esta sentía por él incluso siendo la primera vez que se veían.

O que ella veía nada en general.

Por si misma, su pequeña brotó de su mano casi de un salto, su antena completamente desplegada como si se muriera de ganas de usarla ya. ¡Qué pequeña tan capaz! Kurusu no podía sino sonreír al ver a la pequeña bola verdosa de alegría y dinamismo dar vueltas por su mano como si no pudiera esperar para explorar ese nuevo mundo que se abría para ella. No le hacía falta ni conectarse para percatarse de la alegría que su hija sentía, de tan animada que estaba, y Kurusu tuvo la certeza en aquel preciso instante de que aquella sería, tal vez, una de sus hijas favoritas.

Delicadamente, reclamó su atención acercando su dedo, que su hija contempló con asombro deteniendo su carrera. No bien se hubo acercado, que la pequeña se lanzó contra su blanca yema y la abrazó con su propia antena, iniciando por si sola la conexión empática con la que Kurusu deseaba transmitir a su hija su amor. Una oleada de cariño y felicidad puras inundó la mente de Kurusu, quien no podía sino ensanchar su sonrisa ante la dicha y gozo de su pequeña. Que alguien tan pequeño pudiera sentir tanto amor… Aquella era una sensación que Kurusu nunca se cansaba de sentir, tan plena y preciosa que aún entonces ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su interior. Decidido a no ser menos, le transmitió a su pequeña su propia alegría por su nacimiento, y cuanto amor fue capaz de profesar en el poco tiempo del que disponían.

Alargarlo no haría más que dificultar su partida, por lo que Kurusu se forzó a interrumpir la conexión. Con algo de pesar, que se aseguró de no transmitir a su hija, formó la misma burbuja protectora de antes, y comenzó a descender su mano hacia las ignotas profundidades marinas. Al ver cómo comenzaba a descender hacia el agua, la pequeña se revolvió e hizo el intento de volver con él, pero su débil forma no podía romper la membrana de la burbuja. ¡Valor, pequeña! La tristeza ocupó el corazón de Kurusu al ver la mirada de su hija a medida que se alejaban, la confusión y el pánico que esta sentía, y rogó a cuantos dioses aún le escucharan porque velaran por ella y la protegieran una vez llegara a tierra firme.

Introduciendo la mano en la corriente marina, se mostró reacio a liberar la burbuja. Aquella pequeña… ¿estaría bien dejarla libre? Era tan pequeña… ¿Y si ocurría lo peor? Él estaría muy lejos como para ayudar. ¿Y si…?

No. No, y no había más que hablar. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender? Llevaba haciendo eso desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no había aprendido ya a decir adiós y ya? ¡Todo saldría bien! Si esa pequeña era tan capaz como parecía, estaba seguro de que encontraría la forma de reunirse con él. No le cabía la menor duda.

En contra de su mejor juicio, Kurusu se conectó una última vez a su pequeña, sintiendo en aquel instante la tristeza que esta sentía. A pesar de toda su curiosidad y dinamismo, a pesar de su valor y alegría…su pequeña estaba triste. No se lo podía recriminar: él también estaba triste. Así pues, a modo de regalo, se aseguró de transmitirle toda la seguridad que pudo reunir, asegurándole que todo iría bien y prometiéndole que algún día, de algún modo, se volverían a reunir de nuevo. No sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, pero no vaciló al realizar su juramento. De alguna forma, el gesto de Kurusu consiguió serenar a la pequeña, en quien sintió disiparse su tristeza a medida que se llenaba de esperanza.

Liberó la burbuja, y la conexión se interrumpió. Ahora, su hija quedaba en manos del mar, a la espera de que diera comienzo a su largo viaje en tierra firme. Solo el tiempo diría qué pasaría, pero había una cosa que Kurusu tenía claro.

Pasara lo que pasara, ellas dos se volverían a ver. Pasara lo que pasara, no sería el último adiós.

Pasara lo que pasara, algún día absorbería a esa pequeña.

El mar y el cielo se revolvieron, a medida que Kurusu sentía cómo su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas de repente. La brisa marina se iba y venía, alternando el frío que sentía en su piel con algo más cálido que no conseguía asociar a su ubicación. Sentía su visión fallando por momentos, con pequeños borrones en negro semejantes a agujeros en una fotografía que se encontrara examinando en esos instantes. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Semejante a la sensación de caer en el vacío, Kurusu sintió cómo se hundía en el mar, aunque pronto sus gélidas aguas se transformaron en un pozo de sombras en el que no parecía haber nada. Curiosamente, no percibía ya ni el frío ni el agua. Lo que percibía…era algo duro contra su espalda, y algo suave contra su mejilla. El eco de una voz que lo llamaba reclamó su atención, obligándolo poco a poco a ser cada vez más consciente de sí mismo, y disipando las sombras de delante de él.

-…ing… ar…ing…-oyó, todavía mareado. ¿De quién era esa voz? Se le antojaba familiar. Casi le recordaba a…

Las sombras se abrieron, revelando el preocupado rostro de Mia. Lo miraba con expresión espantada, con el agujereado techo de su salón como fondo.

-¡Darling! ¡Despierta, por favor!-exclamó, su voz más clara ahora que se le fue aclarando la vista. Finalmente, fue consciente no solo de su entumecido cuerpo, si no de la conmoción que parecía reinar en esos momentos en el aire.

-… ¿eh? ¿Qué…?-musitó, alzando la cabeza. Se encontraba recostado contra el escamoso regazo de Mia, sus manos sujetando su cara, que a juzgar por el escozor de sus mejillas la lamia había estado abofeteando hasta hacía no mucho.

-¡Darling!-exclamó, feliz de verlo recobrado-. Menos mal… Cuando no despertaste, pensé…

Aliviada, Mia había vuelto a sonreír, haciendo que Kurusu se sintiera culpable al ser el causante de su preocupación. ¿Pero qué había pasado? O más bien… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué…?

-Darling, te necesitamos. ¡La mamá de Suu se ha vuelto loca! ¡Quiere absorber a Suu!

Ante las urgentes palabras de la lamia, Kurusu forzó su cuerpo a que respondiera y se incorporó lo mejor que pudo. Nada más alzar la cabeza, lo que vio fue la caótica escena que en esos momentos estaba teniendo lugar en su antes tranquilo salón.

En el epicentro de aquella anárquica maraña de cuerpos se encontraba la mencionada slime, alzada junto a la puerta con Suu bajo su brazo, la cual parecía debatirse en un intento de escapar del férreo agarre de su madre. El otro brazo de la slime, estirado, se encontraba ligado por las sedas de Rachnera, quien en algún momento de su extraño viaje mental debía de haber descendido del techo, si bien aún presentaba parte de las ataduras que la mantuvieran presa pegadas al cuerpo. Aferrando con todas sus fuerzas las sedas, Rachnera se mantenía lo más firme que podía en la pared del salón, siendo arrastrada lentamente por ella por la fuerza del brazo de la slime, sin importar cuanto tirara o cuantas cuerdas generara la arachne para anclarse a su sitio. Delante, armada con su espada, Centorea golpeaba con fuerza el cuerpo de la slime, esquivando como podía las ocasionales patadas de esta, sin que pareciera que ninguna de las dos estaba teniendo ningún éxito en derrotar a la otra. Ocasionalmente, Centorea se llevaba una mano a su costado con evidente expresión de dolor, pero no por ello cesó en su empeño. Al otro lado del tumulto se encontraba Papi, agitando su ala sana con fuerza y dando fuertes patadas al costado desnudo de la mamá de Suu, ya fuera en un intento de impedir que se fuera o de obligarla a soltar a Suu. Como fuera, no parecía estar teniendo ningún éxito. Finalmente, estirada en el suelo, Mero se aferraba con firmeza a la pierna libre de la slime, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del tumulto que reinaba en el ambiente en esos momentos.

-¡LIBERAD A SUU! ¡CESAD EN VUESTRO EMPEÑO!

-¿Por qué…no…te estás…quieta?

-¡Suéltala, suéltala, suéltala!

-¡Por favor, calmaos! ¡Hablemos esto en vez de…!

-¡Cuidado!-exclamó Mia, al ver cómo la slime tiraba con firmeza de la cuerda. Rachnera fue arrancada de la pared y lanzada contra Centorea, quien fue derribada ante el repentino choque.

-¡Vosotras sois la enfermedad! ¡Y yo la cura!

-¡Por mi como si eres la maldita panacea!-replicó Rachnera, poniéndose en pie nuevamente y enlazando una vez más a la slime.

-¡No entiendo a qué viene este repentino exabrupto, pero no dejaremos que hagáis lo que queráis con nuestra amiga!-añadió Centorea, lanzándose de nuevo a la batalla.

-¡Tan solo retrasáis lo inevitable! ¡Ella ha de regresar a mi!

Kurusu no entendía qué estaba pasando. Todo había estado tan tranquilo hasta hacía solo unos instantes, y ahora de repente, se había iniciado una nueva batalla campal en su salón. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la madre de Suu parecía querer absorberla? ¿Eso no la mataría? Parecía tener que ver con esa extraña visión, sobre todo ese último pensamiento que tuvo antes de que todo se desdibujara. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tenían que ver? Fuera como fuera, la madre de Suu no parecía muy dispuesta a escuchar, más centrada en sacar a Suu de la casa que no en sentarse tranquilamente y tomarse otra taza de té mientras dialogaban.

-Pero… ¿qué…?

-No lo sabemos, Darling-comentó Mia, entendiendo aparentemente qué era lo que iba a preguntar-. Estábamos todas mirando esas visiones, cuando de repente volvíamos a estar aquí. La mamá de Suu dijo algo así como "ya está todo claro", y agarró a Suu. ¡Está claro que planea absorberla!

En algún momento de la contienda, Papi fue atrapada por la mano de la slime, quien la usó a modo de garrote para sacarse a Centorea nuevamente de encima. La centaura, quien en otra ocasión hubiera soportado el golpe sin ningún problema, se mostró reacia a golpear a su amiga, por lo que se dejó arrastrar por el golpe en un intento de proteger a Papi. Al hacerlo, dejó solas a Mero y Rachnera para que detuvieran a la slime, quien aprovechó el momento para volver a andar hacia la salida.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Por…favor…deténgase…majestad!-decía Mero, arrastrada nuevamente por el suelo.

Antes de que Kurusu pudiera pensar siquiera en ir a su ayuda, Mia se le adelantó. Impulsada por su fuerte cola, se lanzó como un rayo contra la madre de Suu, rodeándola varias veces con su sinuoso apéndice en forma de prieto agarre con el que esperaba detener sus movimientos. Debido a la presencia de Suu en el brazo de la slime, tan solo fue apresada de cintura para abajo, y bastante fuertemente, si Kurusu podía tomar el tenso rostro de Mia como indicador.

-¡Darling!-exclamó, su voz quebrada por el esfuerzo-. ¡Por favor, haz algo! ¡No sé durante cuánto tiempo más podré…!

Lo que fuera que Mia fuera a decir se vio cortado cuando la madre de Suu alargó su mano libre, y la tomó firmemente por el cuello. De inmediato, Mia trató de liberarse, pero sus manos nada podían hacer para abrir el férreo candado que era la mano de la slime. A pesar de ello, mantuvo su presa sobre la slime sin relajar ni un solo músculo.

-No habrá piedad para nadie-declaró la slime, mirando fijamente a la lamia-. Abandona.

-N… ¡No!-alcanzó a decir Mia, firmemente agarrada a la slime-. No…te voy…a soltar…

-¡Mia!-exclamó Rachnera.

Antes de que Mia pudiera emitir ningún quejido de dolor, Kurusu se puso en acción. Por lo que había entendido de toda la situación, las únicas cosas que la madre de Suu tenía en su mente en ese momento eran él, y la propia Suu (aunque seguía sin entender qué papel jugaba él en todo aquel asunto). Las demás chicas, a pesar de sus ataques e intentos de frenarla, no eran más que estorbos que ella se iba quitando de en medio según le conviniera. Así pues, era de suponer que darle algo más en lo que centrarse haría que Mia y las demás quedaran nuevamente fuera de su mente, a salvo de su fuerza. La pregunta, así pues, era… ¿cómo reclamar su atención?

Muy fácil: centrando todo cuanto buscaba en un mismo punto.

Mientras la madre de Suu seguía con la mirada fija en Mia, quien había comenzado a enrojecerse tanto en su rostro como su cabello o cola, Kurusu se forzó a centrar su atención en poner en marcha su plan. Su fuerza no bastaría para liberarla si ni Centorea ni Rachnera habían podido frenar a la slime, así pues, su única esperanza era que de algún modo consiguiera distraer a la slime el tiempo suficiente hasta que se calmara la cosa.

Estirando la mano, Kurusu rezó porque la slime no se percatara de su presencia hasta que hubiera logrado su propósito.

-¡Cógete…!-exclamó, agarrando con firmeza su única oportunidad de salvar la situación-¡…Suu!

La pequeña slime, revolviéndose bajo el brazo de su madre, se fijó en la llegada de su querido Maestro, alcanzando a verlo entre las idas y venidas de sus compañeras. Sin cuestionarse aparentemente sus intenciones o planes, Suu le imitó y estiró su mano en dirección al joven humano, agarrándose tan firmemente como pudo a su sólida extremidad. Semejante al chicle, Suu se pegó a su muñeca e introdujo la mano de Kurusu en su brazo, asegurándose de que no se soltaría a pesar de no poder agarrarse mutuamente en realidad.

Tendría que valer.

-¡Vamos allá!-exclamó Kurusu, echando a correr en dirección a la cocina. Suu, aún agarrada a Kurusu, vio cómo su brazo comenzó a estirarse a medida que el humano se alejaba de ella, algo sorprendida aunque curiosa por las extrañas acciones de su Maestro. Pronto, al alcanzar este la puerta que dividía ambas salas, entendió qué era lo que esta pretendía lograr.

Una vez la tensión alcanzó el punto máximo, solo hubo dos resultados posibles que pudieran pasar: o que Kurusu retrocediera, o que Suu se viera atraída hacia él. Y habiéndose agarrado Kurusu al marco de la puerta, lo que aconteció fue el segundo.

El viscoso cuerpo de Suu, resbalando desde el interior de la gabardina que lo cubría, se escurrió del férreo agarre de su madre, quien bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido al ver desaparecer a su hija. Suu, semejante a un veloz cohete verdoso, recorrió la sala ante la asombrada mirada de todas las liminales presentes, hasta estrellarse con fuerza contra el pecho de Kurusu, derribándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Con su cara y torso ahora hundidos en el cuerpo de la joven slime, algo aturdido aún por el encontronazo, Kurusu se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de victoria (aún a pesar de la más que evidente falta de aire a la que se encontraba expuesto).

Parte uno de su plan: liberar a Suu de su madre. ¡Éxito!

Parte dos de su plan: …

…

...¿cuál…cuál era la parte dos?

…

…tal vez debió haberlo pensado un poco más en detalle antes de lanzarse a la aventura.

Justo cuando sacaba la cabeza del cuerpo de Suu, Kurusu oyó un sonido que lo animó a pensar rápidamente en la segunda parte de su alocado plan.

- **¡HUUUUMAAAAAAAAAAANOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Semejante a una explosión, el estruendoso grito de la slime adulta sacudió toda la casa, obligando a cuantos moraban en ella a cubrirse los oídos ante la potencia de su voz. Aterrado ante la amenaza intrínseca en aquella sencilla palabra, Kurusu contempló medio aliviado medio espantado cómo la slime liberaba a Mia, cuyo cuerpo cayó al suelo con ambas manos cubriendo sus oídos, y sin que su cola retuviera más a la airada mujer. A su lado, Centorea y las demás parecían igual de aturdidas por el grito, interrumpidos sus intentos por detenerla mientras procuraban protegerse de su portentosa voz.

Un ojo, rojo como el más inflexible de los láseres, se clavó en los de Kurusu a pesar de la distancia entre ambos. Si antes había pensado que la slime se había mostrado furiosa fuera de la casa, ahora parecía que realmente había acabado de tocarle las narices definitivamente. Sus puños estaban tan prietos que parecían crueles mazas de obsidiana, su forma temblando ante la incontenible furia que parecía sentir en esos instantes, y su rostro crispado en un rictus de ira y rabia tales que, de haber contado con un espejo cerca, a Kurusu no le hubiera extrañado ver que se le había puesto el pelo blanco del espanto que experimentó en ese instante.

Había atraído nuevamente su atención. Y ahora… ¿qué?

-¡Maestro!-exclamó Suu, sacando a Kurusu de su ensimismamiento. No tenía tiempo para dejarse paralizar por el miedo, debía centrarse. Las chicas confiaban en él para mantener a Suu a salvo, y él debía hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano por asegurarse de que así fuera.

Algo más decidido, Kurusu tomó a Suu y echó a correr por la casa en dirección a la salida. Tal vez, si conseguía poner algo de distancia entre ellos y la madre de Suu, esta aceptaría escucharles y… No, espera, fuera estaba lloviendo. Primero necesitaba algo con lo que cubrir a Suu para que no…

Justo cuando Kurusu se disponía a enfilar por el pasillo, el puño de la madre de Suu hizo su aparición delante de sus narices, a escasos centímetros de arrancársela de un golpe. La pobre pared que acababa de atravesar nada había podido hacer por detenerla, y Kurusu sintió retornar en su ser el temor que le infundía la poderosa fuerza de aquella mujer. Era un slime, ¿no? ¿Cómo demonios era tan endemoniadamente fuerte y sólida?

-¡Maestro!-le oyó gritar a Centorea. Al retirar la slime el puño, dejó atrás un agujero por el que Kurusu creyó ver a la brava centaura reteniendo a la slime con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡No se detenga! ¡CORRA!

-S… ¡Sí!

Reanudando su marcha, Kurusu siguió con su impetuosa huida, cargando a una viscosa Suu como podía. La falta de telas impermeables le dificultaba el sujetar su cuerpo, pero esta parecía agarrada a él como un trozo de gelatina derretido, esparcido por sus hombros mientras batallaba por evitar que se le escurriera o le cubriera la cabeza.

En un momento de la huida, un enorme tentáculo blanco surgió de la habitación adyacente, amenazando con atraparlos, mas pronto la aparición de Papi cabalgando encima de él pareció distraerlo lo bastante de su propósito como para permitir a Kurusu el saltar por encima y seguir corriendo. En vista de que salir de la casa no era viable por la lluvia, Kurusu decidió huir escaleras arriba, aprovechando la barrera de seda que Rachnera armó en un momento para protegerles de la llegada de más tentáculos, los cuales atravesaron las defensas un segundo demasiado tarde como para pillarlos. Siguiendo su apresurada huida por el pasillo, no fue consciente hasta que no fue muy tarde de cómo una maraña de tentáculos aparecía desde las escaleras y comenzaban a avanzar en su dirección, bloqueándole la salida. Sin más espacio para correr, Kurusu siguió avanzando hasta que llegó al final del pasillo, donde sus únicas opciones serían rendirse o atravesar de un cabezazo la pared (lo cual, considerándolo todo, era tan mala idea como la primera opción).

Los tentáculos avanzaron lentamente, semejantes a viscosas serpientes, mientras tanteaban las superficies de la casa y bloqueaban cada rendija libre. A través de sus opacos cuerpos, Kurusu creyó entrever extrañas luces redondeadas que recorrían la superficie de aquellos tentáculos, semejantes a ojos que parecían examinarlo todo con detalle.

A pesar de su tensa situación, Kurusu tenía que admitir una cosa: como poco, la madre de Suu era realmente tenaz. Eso no se lo podía negar.

" _¿Qué hago, ¡qué hago!?"_ pensó Kurusu, buscando desesperadamente una salida. Sin contar el pasillo cada vez más ocupado por los tentáculos de la madre de Suu, su única opción residía en… ¡Sí, una puerta! Con las prisas, había fallado al notar que la puerta de la habitación de invitados seguía estando libre de slimes asesinas, aunque esa era una ventana que se encontraba a escasos segundos de cerrarse.

No había más opción que arriesgarse.

-¡Vamos allá!-exclamó Kurusu, corriendo hacia la puerta. Sería cuestión de unos pocos segundos, pero tendría que valer. Con suerte, pensó mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta, lograría barrar la puerta para evitar que…

La puerta, semejante a un muro, permaneció cerrada. Algo o alguien la habían cerrado, y resistía los desesperados intentos de Kurusu por abrirla.

-No… ¡Nononono, NO!-exclamó, tratando de abrir frenéticamente la puerta, que se mantuvo firme en su puesto. Desesperado, trató de derribarla con el hombro, pero tan solo consiguió hacerse daño sin lograr apenas moverla.

A pesar de ello, siguió intentándolo con insistencia. Los tentáculos seguían avanzando hacia ellos, y en pocos segundos alcanzarían su posición salvo que lograran entrar en la habitación. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Kurusu no estaba consiguiendo ningún resultado. Si por lo menos consiguiera hacer pasar a Suu…

-Maestro…-dijo esta, con aire preocupado. No era para menos: su propia madre trataba de comérsela. Era muy normal que estuviera asustada.

-No pasa nada, Suu-le aseguró Kurusu, conteniendo el dolor de su hombro y lanzándose de nuevo contra la puerta. A pesar de lo desesperada de su situación, trataba de mostrarse seguro y confiado-. No dejaremos que te pase nada. Ni yo, ni Mia, ni Centorea ni ninguna de las demás. Confía… ¡en nosotros!

Cargando con cada ápice de determinación que pudo reunir, Kurusu se lanzó nuevamente contra la puerta, justo cuando los tentáculos se encontraban próximo a atraparlos. Si no conseguían atravesar la puerta, aquel sería el final para ambos. Con un rugido de determinación, Kurusu se preparó para apostar su lastimado hombro en su intento, y…

De pronto, se encontró dentro de la habitación, aterrizando en el suelo aparatosamente. Curiosamente, no había sentido impacto alguno al atravesar la puerta.

-¿Por qué golpeáis la puerta como las almas que buscan escapar del Purgatorio?-dijo una voz, a espaldas de Kurusu, que al joven se le antojó bastante conocida-. Me hallaba sumida en el mundo más allá de esta realidad cuando me vi importunada tan bruscamente.

¡Lala! ¡Con las prisas, se había olvidado de que Mia había llevado a la dullahan allí arriba para que descansara! Frotándose los ojos, la adormecida inquilina de piel azulada permanecía junto a la puerta, habiendo sido ella quien la abriera tras haber sido despertada por los insistentes golpes de Kurusu.

-¡De prisa, CIERRA LA PUERTA!-exclamó Kurusu, sobresaltando tanto a Lala que su cabeza dio un brinco en su cuello. Su mano, casi instintivamente, cerró la puerta de un golpe, justo en el momento en que las puntas blancas de los tentáculos de su persecutora hacían acto de presencia por los límites del marco.

Los siguientes instantes se sintieron eternos para la huidiza pareja, observando nerviosos la puerta mientras esperaba a ver, de un momento a otro, cómo los tentáculos de la slime derribaban la pequeña barrera que los separaba y se adentraban en la habitación. Sin embargo, por extraño que pudiera parecer, nada más que crujidos y roces se oyeron tras la puerta, que se mantuvo sólidamente sellada sin que nada ni nadie pareciera hacer el intento de abrirla.

Contra todo signo de buen juicio, Kurusu se permitió un suspiro de alivio. Al menos, por el momento, allí estarían a salvo.

-Fiu… Ha faltado poco-comentó el humano, bastante cansado para lo poco que había corrido-. Muchas gracias, Lala-san. Nos has sacado de un buen apuro.

-Tus palabras son bien recibidas, aunque innecesarias. Nada más que prófugas plegarias servirían como pago para lo que haya…

\- ¿Y tú, Suu?-preguntó Kurusu, ignorando la verborrea de Lala (quien siguió como si tal cosa, ignorando que la ignoraban)-. ¿Estás herida? ¿Te ha…?

Suu lucía pensativa, con su rostro torcido por la tristeza y el remordimiento. Kurusu no lograba entender la razón tras aquella expresión en la pequeña slime.

-...Suu lo siente-dijo entonces, la slime-. Todo esto… es culpa de Suu.

-¿Qué? No. No, no es culpa tuya, Suu-se apresuró a decir Kurusu, tratando de animarla con una sonrisa. La slime, sin embargo, negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, fallando Kurusu en su empresa.

-¡No! Suu ha… Suu no…-empezó a decir Suu-…si Suu…si Suu no hubiera venido…nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Suu… Si lo dices por lo que ha pasado, que sepas que nada de lo que dices es cierto-le aseguró Kurusu-. Nadie podía imaginarse lo que iba a pasar, que tu madre iba a venir, o que iba a intentar absorberte…lo cual me recuerda…

Sentándose frente a Suu, Kurusu trató de poner en orden su mente mientras en su cabeza daban vueltas las mismas preguntas que llevaban atormentándolo ya un buen rato. Nada de lo que había sucedido aquel día tenía el menor sentido. Primero, aparecía la madre de Suu y les atacaba, diciendo que la culpa de todo aquello era de él. Luego, les enseñaba ese extraño recuerdo, en el que se mostraba (si Kurusu lo había entendido bien) cómo nacían las slimes. Después, estaba ese críptico pensamiento que había pasado por su mente instantes antes de volver a la realidad, y ahora estaba el repentino ataque de la slime. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo encajaba todo? Por desgracia, por mucho que lo pensaba, a Kurusu no se le ocurría una explicación razonable que explicara ese misterio. ¿Tal vez las slimes devoraban a sus crías porque…porque…?

… ¿por qué? ¡No tenía el menor sentido! Si lo que había experimentado en el recuerdo eran los verdaderos sentimientos de la madre de Suu, entonces no había razón alguna por la que ella quisiera matar a sus hijas. Si un caso, debería de querer protegerlas, pero entonces…

Tan solo había una persona que pudiera arrojar algo de luz a todo aquel misterio. Y más que una persona, era el único ser que podía pensar como la slime: otra slime.

-Suu-dijo Kurusu, mirando lo más sereno posible a la slime. La notaba profundamente apenada y nerviosa, como si realmente pensara que la culpable de todo aquello fuera ella, de manera que debía asegurarse de tranquilizarla e intentar que recobrara sus ánimos-, necesito preguntarte algo.

No parecía que a Suu le apeteciera mucho hablar, pero no había otro remedio. La situación demandaba que Kurusu obtuviera respuestas como fuera, aunque para ello tuviera que presionar un poco a Suu.

-Antes, cuando Mia le preguntó a tu madre el por qué nos había atacado, dijo que tenía una misión que cumplir. ¿Sabes de qué estaba hablando?- Agachando la cabeza, Suu pareció caer más en su arrepentimiento. Estaba claro que algo sabía-. También dijo que "debías regresar a ella". ¿Eso significa…que debe absorberte por alguna razón en concreto?

-…

-Suu… Necesito entender qué está pasando. Tu madre me culpa de algo que no sé qué he hecho, y no parece que vaya a dejar de perseguirte por mucho que corramos. Lo único que podemos hacer es intentar razonar con ella, pero para ello debo saber qué ocurre. Por favor…

Tras un interminable momento de silencio, Suu finalmente volvió a alzar la cabeza. Su mirada entristecida parecía reflejar el rostro de Kurusu, quien a pesar de sus intentos por calmar los nervios que la situación generaba, pudo apreciar en su reflejo parte de esa misma inquietud y pena que atenazaba a la pequeña slime. No era para menos, ya que podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto a Suu en semejante estado, y nunca era algo que no terminara por pasarle factura de algún modo. Ver a la siempre animada Suu apenada y sin ánimos para sonreír era… era espantoso.

-…Suu…lo siente-dijo finalmente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué…?

-Suu estaba tan feliz… Tan feliz de ver a su madre que…no pensó en intentar arreglar lo sucedido cuando pudo. Todo esto… Si Suu no hubiera…- Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Suu, quien a pesar de todo siguió tratando de hablar-. Pero…pero Suu tenía miedo. No quería…no quería irse. Quería…quedarse con el Maestro, y con Papi, y con todas. Suu no quería… no pudo…

-Suu…-dijo Kurusu, tomando a la slime entre sus brazos. Sabía que estrechar el abrazo sin un impermeable por en medio haría que la atravesara, por lo que se mantuvo en los límites del cuerpo de Suu-. Tranquila. No has hecho nada malo. No tienes por qué…

-Pero… ¡Suu sí hizo algo malo!-exclamó Suu, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Kurusu-. ¡Si Suu…si Suu…!

Estaba claro que no iba a hacerla cambiar de opinión. Suu seguía obcecada en que había hecho algo malo, algo que según ella había causado toda aquella situación. Pero… ¿el qué? ¿Y qué había querido decir con que "no quería irse"? ¿Se refería al intento de su madre por absorberla?

-¿Qué es, Suu? ¿Qué es eso que hiciste, que dices que es tan malo?

-…Suu…Suu no hizo…-trató de decir, a pesar de su tristeza y llanto-…Suu no hizo…lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

¿"Lo que se suponía que debía hacer"? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Un golpe contra la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Kurusu. Puestos sobre alerta, los tres ocupantes de la sala se giraron a la vez en dirección al sonido, temiendo un nuevo intento de su atacante por atraparles. Más golpes se sucedieron desde el pasillo, como si la madre de Suu los estuviera buscando a tientas y locas, y sabían que era solo cuestión de tiempo que terminara por dar con ellos.

No había tiempo que perder. Debían apresurarse.

-Suu, escúchame-dijo Kurusu, con urgencia, tomando la cabeza de Suu con ambas manos y alzándola delicadamente para que así le mirara de nuevo a los ojos. En la sorprendida mirada de Suu pudo ver su nuevo reflejo, esta vez uno que verdaderamente reflejaba pura determinación-. Necesitamos respuestas si queremos salvar a Mia y a las demás. Por favor, trata de hacernos entender: ¿qué es eso que se suponía que debías hacer, pero no hiciste?

Las palabras de Kurusu, a pesar de no haber sido gritadas, parecieron calar en la agitada slime, que detuvo sus lágrimas y pareció calmarse algo más que antes. Algo más serena, pareció tomar rápidamente una decisión, asintiendo brevemente con la cabeza.

-…lo que Suu no hizo…-explicó-…Suu…debía volver al mar, pero… Suu decidió quedarse, y…ahora, mamá está…está aquí por Suu.

Sorprendido, Kurusu frunció el ceño. Eso… ¿era el problema? Suu… ¿debía volver al mar? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante era, que había ido su madre a buscarla, aunque para ello debiera derribar cuantos edificios y personas se interpusieran en su camino? Parecía un tanto razonable, considerando que algunas de las madres de extra-especies con las que Kurusu se había encontrado ya habían intentado con anterioridad llevarse a sus respectivas hijas consigo, pero… siempre con una razón justificada detrás.

¿Por qué ahora parecía tan importante?

-Pero… entonces, ¿cómo es que…?

El crujido de su puerta, justo antes de ser derribada, marcó el final de la prórroga de Kurusu y Suu. Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera pensar en tratar de huir, los tentáculos blancos atravesaron sus defensas y se adentraron en la habitación, rodeándolos y enrollándose a su alrededor con gran precisión. Kurusu y Lala lucharon por zafarse de sus ataduras, observando sorprendidos cómo los tentáculos que aprisionaban a Suu se hinchaban hasta formar una burbuja a su alrededor, impidiéndole toda huida. Por mucho que Suu tratara de estirarse o de empujar las paredes, su celda no cedió de ninguna de las maneras.

Retrocediendo, los tentáculos los arrastraron de vuelta por donde habían venido, con Lala haciendo cuanto podía por soltarse sin que se le cayera la cabeza, y con Kurusu tratando de alcanzar la burbuja de Suu.

-¡Suu!-exclamaba, pero eso era cuanto podía hacer en esos instantes. Los tentáculos mantenían sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo y sus piernas atadas sin posibilidad de moverse, apretándole tanto como uno de los matutinos abrazos de Mia. Golpeando con ambos puños la burbuja, Suu parecía tratar de alcanzarle a su vez, pero no parecía que sus esfuerzos estuvieran fructificando de ningún modo. Tras unos instantes, la superficie de la burbuja titiló, y se volvió completamente opaca, ocultando todo rastro de Suu.

Antes de lo esperado, Kurusu se volvió a encontrar una vez más en su antaño tranquilo salón. Los muebles habían sido aplastados o lanzados a un lado durante cual hubiera sido la refriega que Centorea y las demás hubieran mantenido con la mamá de Suu, que ahora se encontraba de pie en el centro de la sala como único elemento aparentemente ileso. Las inquilinas de Kurusu, el valiente equipo de liminales que habían tratado de retrasar a la slime, permanecían pegadas a las paredes del salón por los gruesos tentáculos de esta, con las chicas monstruo debatiendo fútilmente en un intento de liberarse. A pesar de los rasguños y las magulladuras, pero, Kurusu no creyó ver ninguna herida de gravedad en sus cuerpos, al menos en las partes no cubiertas de limo. Aun así, la visión se le antojó desesperanzadora.

Si todos habían caído ya…, entonces no quedaba nadie que se enfrentara a la slime.

-¡Amo!-exclamó Centorea al verlos aparecer-. ¡Lala! ¿Estáis bien?

-¡Sí, tranquila!-exclamó Kurusu, a pesar de su situación-. ¿Y vosotras? ¿Hay alguna herida?

-¡Ugh! Solo el orgullo…-musitó Rachnera, no demasiado contenta con su situación. Estaba claro que el que la pegaran a la pared no la motivaba tanto como el _bondage_ de siempre.

-¡MAESTRO!-exclamó Papi, sus patas pataleando inútilmente contra la pared. Con sus alas pegadas a la misma, poco podía hacer la joven harpía por ayudar a sus amigos.

La slime, cuyos tentáculos que hacían las veces de cabello mantenían preso a todo el mundo sin esfuerzo aparente, fijó su atención en Kurusu, quien sintió un escalofrío al verse nuevamente en el punto de mira de ese par de fieros ojos rojos. Su expresión seria seguía igual de antes, pero estaba claro que la rabia que había percibido antes cuando le gritó seguía ahí, oculta tras la capa más superficial de limo.

El par de tentáculos que los mantenían cautivos a Suu y a él se movieron y colocaron a ambos enfrente de ella, incapaces de hacer otra cosa que soportar su asfixiante presencia. Kurusu, a pesar de tirar con todas sus fuerzas, era incapaz de mover el más pequeño músculo. ¿Ya estaba, eso era todo lo que podían hacer? ¿Se había acabado todo? Él se negaba a aceptar semejante derrota. No por orgullo, sino porque se negaba a dejar que todo acabara con aquella nota tan triste. Suu dependía de ellos, y mientras le quedara ni que fuera un hueso sano en el cuerpo, seguiría luchando con todo lo que tenía.

-Hasta ahora, habéis correteado por el fino hilo que es mi paciencia-dijo la mamá de Suu-. Y a pesar de mis advertencias, no habéis parado hasta que ese hilo se ha roto. Ahora…-A un gesto de la slime, el tentáculo que aprisionaba a Kurusu comenzó a estrecharse, arrancándole varios quejidos de dolor cuando sintió cómo sus huesos y articulaciones comenzaban a protestar-… toca pagar por lo que se ha hecho.

-¡Ugh…Aaagh!-exclamó Kurusu. Estaba acostumbrado a que Mia se le enrollara en el cuerpo, pero nunca le había apretado tanto como aquello. Sentía cómo le subía la sangre a la cabeza, y mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder, se imaginó el cada vez probable escenario en que su cabeza reventaría como el tapón de un tubo de dentífrico apretado.

-¡Darling!-exclamó Mia, horrorizada, mientras pugnaba desesperadamente por liberarse del limo. Su largo cuerpo golpeaba la pared sin que consiguiera liberarse del pegajoso limo.

-¡LIBERAD A MI AMO, CANALLA!-demandó Centorea, sacudiéndose cuanto podía, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Si al menos tuviera una espada, pensaba Centorea, habría podido cortar aquellos tentáculos, pero no contaba con nada más que sus propias manos, pegadas del mismo modo que el resto de su cuerpo.

-¡No, no, no!-exclamaba Papi, igual de asustada que el resto de sus compañeras. No deseaba para nada ver cómo le hacían daño a Kurusu, y nada le hubiera gustado más que poder ayudarlo.

-¡Déjale! ¡No te atrevas a dañarlo!-gritó Rachnera, mirando furiosa a la slime. Cualquier falta que esta hubiera podido cometer contra ella quedó relegada a un segundo plano en su mente, priorizando el ataque que la slime estaba realizando sobre Kurusu. De serle posible, habría saltado sobre la slime en ese preciso instante, sin importarle el que hubiera podido tocarla o no.

Incluso Lala, quien siguió tan callada como al principio, parecía luchar contra sus ataduras con renovado ahínco. A pesar de no representar lo mismo para ella que para las demás, Kurusu era un buen amigo de ella, y el verlo en peligro la hizo reaccionar más que cualquier ataque o proyección de vómito contra su persona. Cada vez veía más clara la sombra de la muerte sobre él, aumentando de intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba en el prieto agarre de la slime. No había tiempo que perder.

Kurusu apretó los dientes. La situación estaba peor de lo que se había imaginado en un momento. Sin nadie que pudiera ir a rescatarles, las cosas pintaban cada vez más mal para ellos.

-¡Ugh…! Pero… ¿Por…por…qué…?-consiguió articular, entre gruñidos y quejidos, mientras trataba desesperadamente de evitar que lo chafaran como a un insecto.

-¿"Por qué"…preguntas?-repitió la slime, inmisericorde, mientras aumentaba la presión sobre Kurusu-. No preguntes aquello para lo que ya tienes respuesta, humano. Pagarás por lo que has hecho, aunque huyas al confín más alejado de la Tierra.

Los primeros chasquidos marcaron la llegada de las costillas fisuradas y los huesos rotos, arrancándole nuevos gritos a Kurusu y provocando que sus inquilinas lucharan con más ahínco por liberarse. Sin embargo, su progreso era nulo, y el tiempo comenzaba a terminarse para el joven humano. El agarre de la slime le dificultaba el llenar sus pulmones, y su energía comenzaba a mimbar, centrada exclusivamente en luchar por retrasar los avances de su captora, que seguía apretando inflexiblemente su agarre. Apenas estaba consiguiendo retrasarla nada, y ya se encontraba tan agotado que sabía que no lograría resistir ni un segundo más que aquello. Realmente parecía que aquel era el final del camino para él, y no por primera vez, se lamentó de no haber podido hacer más en tan nefasta situación.

Él, que se suponía que debía cuidar de aquellas chicas, sentía que les había fallado. Sentía que debía de haberlas protegido, y sentía que no iba a serle posible.

Mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a enturbiar la mirada de Kurusu, las fuerzas abandonando su cuerpo mientras el dolor comenzaba a extenderse por el mismo, escuchó una voz repentina que le llegó alta y clara entre los demás gritos de la sala

-¡NO! ¡BASTA!-exclamó Suu, haciéndose oír a través de la burbuja que la aprisionaba. Su voz, aunque amortecida por la barrera que las separaba, sonó con la suficiente fuerza como para reclamar la atención de todos los presentes, incluida su madre, que detuvo momentáneamente su agarre sobre Kurusu. El repentino alivio que suponía poder volver a respirar fue como oro caído del cielo, despejando unos instantes su mente antes de que el recuerdo de sus huesos fracturados le obligara a apretar los dientes por no gritar. A pesar de todo, se forzó a centrar su atención en el mismo punto que las demás liminales presentes, quienes observaban en silencio el extraño suceso que allí estaba teniendo lugar.

La burbuja, antes de casi dos metros de diámetro, había comenzado a temblar y a ondularse, como si le estuviera costando mantener su forma por alguna extraña razón. La madre de Suu no cambió su expresión, mas el leve achicamiento de sus ojos le dio a entender a Kurusu que aquello no lo estaba haciendo ella. Pero si no era ella… ¿quién?

La respuesta era bastante obvia.

Con un PLOP bastante sonoro que salpicó toda la sala de limo residual, Suu emergió de la burbuja con expresión determinada. Del mismo modo que si hubiera estado absorbiendo nutrientes, ahora la antaño pequeña slime presentaba un cuerpo adulto más maduro, bastante similar al de su madre, solo diferente en la coloración y en la forma de la parte de su cabellera. Su mirada, como notó rápidamente Kurusu, era firme e desafiante, fija sin el menor atisbo de temor en la inflexible mirada de su madre.

-No hagas más daño al Maestro… No hagas más daño a mis amigas… ¡DEJALES EN PAZ!-gritó Suu, su exigencia clara y decidida. A juzgar por los prietos puños que presentaba, estaba claro que la normalmente alegre slime parecía dispuesta a pelear de ser necesario.

Sin responder de forma inmediata, la madre de Suu se giró para encarar a su hija, apartando el tentáculo que mantenía preso a Kurusu para así abrir el espacio entre ambas slimes.

-¿…qué…crees…que estás haciendo?-preguntó la slime, muy lentamente. A pesar de su tenso tono de voz, Suu no se amedrentó y se mantuvo firme en su sitio-. Deja de hacerlo más difícil. Ya no eres una niña.

Suu negó con la cabeza.

-Suu…sabe que hizo mal-dijo-. Suu sabe que debió de haber actuado de otro modo, pero…

-S…Suu…-musitó Kurusu.

-Pero…por encima de todo, Suu sabe que no te perdonará que sigas haciendo daño a sus amigas. Suéltalas, o…

-¿O…qué?-preguntó la madre de Suu. Parecía que toda la atención de la slime estaba puesta en esos instantes en su hija, del mismo modo que la del resto de liminales, quienes no se habían esperado que Suu fuera a plantarle cara a su madre de aquel modo.

Caminando hacia ella, la slime negra se plantó a escasos centímetros de Suu, los tentáculos de ambos alzándose tentativamente mientras se miraban fijamente la una a la otra, sus aspectos tan similares que hubieran podido pasar por el reflejo de un extraño espejo.

-¿…me estas…retando?-preguntó la slime adulta, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la incredulidad e indignación que la mera idea de Suu osando retarla parecía suscitar en ella. Lejos de echarse atrás, Suu acortó la distancia entre ambas y pegó su frente a la de su madre, sin apartar la mirada.

-Suu no dejará que hagas daño a sus amigas.

Si Kurusu debía juzgar la situación por el ambiente que se respiraba en esos momentos, estaba claro que la cosa iba a torcerse pero mucho dentro de muy poco. Las dos slimes realmente parecían dispuestas a ponerse a pelear de un momento a otro, y a pesar de saber que Suu era más fuerte de lo que parecía (dudaba seriamente que nadie en la casa pudiera enfrentarla si se decidía a pelear), dudaba seriamente de que su poder fuera a bastar para derrotar a su progenitora, más fuerte y capaz si tomaba como referencia lo acontecido aquel día. Sus poderes parecían estar a un nivel superior de los de las otras slimes que habían visto (principalmente Suu y la slime negra que les atacó después del evento cultural), además de poseer extrañas capacidades que parecían poco propias de una slime. Era sólida, su fuerza era desmedida, su cuerpo se agrandaba como si nada… ¿Cómo podía hacer todas esas cosas?

Fuera como fuera, Kurusu sabía que debía de hacer algo al respecto. Incluso aunque Suu realmente pudiera luchar para conseguir la libertad de todas, a Kurusu le seguía pareciendo mal que una hija tuviera que luchar contra su madre, por mucho que esta les hubiera estado atacando toda la tarde. Antes, Suu se había visto realmente feliz de reencontrarse con su madre, e incluso esta parecía haberse mostrado bastante receptiva con su hija, si el previo entrelazar de sus antenas actuaba como él había supuesto de amoroso abrazo de slime. Le rompía el corazón ver que, por cual fuera esa misteriosa razón que Suu casi le había revelado antes, ahora ambas se vieran obligadas a enfrentarse, sin que estuviera del todo claro cómo iba a terminar la cosa. Sin embargo, a Kurusu no le cabía la menor duda de que no sería nada agradable, y sabiendo que su querida inquilina seguramente sufriría por ello, el joven humano se forzó a ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo y a liberarse de sus ataduras en un intento por impedirlo.

Las slimes retrocedieron, dejando algo de espacio entre ambas. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, ni desviaron su atención lo más mínimo de la otra, observándose en silencio mientras el ambiente se tensaba por momentos. Las demás liminales presentes observaban el tenso intercambio sin atreverse a decir nada, conscientes de la situación mientras observaban impotentes cómo la cosa parecía desembocar irrefrenablemente en pelea una vez más. Habiéndose colocado en posición, Suu comenzó a alzar sus tentáculos, que se agitaron amenazantes como peligrosos látigos de limo. Su madre, que se mantuvo inflexible con sus presas aún capturadas, se limitó a apretar sus puños, fija su atención en la joven slime que osaba oponerse a ella. Fuera, la tormenta parecía haber alcanzado su clímax, casi olvidada por el resto de los allí presentes, pero rápidamente recordándoles su presencia cuando un relámpago iluminó brevemente la estancia con su fugaz destello.

Mientras tanto, Kurusu seguía debatiéndose en su presa. La cosa parecía lista para estallar de un momento a otro, y sabía que se le estaban acabando el tiempo y las opciones. Si no hacía algo pronto, sería ya muy tarde para detenerlas.

-Vamos… ¡Vamos!-musitaba, frustrado ante el poco progreso que estaba logrando-. Debe de haber un modo de… Un momento…

Justo entonces, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Kurusu. Antes había comparado aquella situación a uno de los ataques de Mia, en los que esta lo rodeaba con toda su cola y apretaba hasta que le imposibilitaba salir. En ese instante, recordó que a raíz de esos incidentes había terminado por buscar información sobre el agarre de las serpientes, y había encontrado un artículo muy interesante sobre las _Boa constrictor_. Al parecer, a pesar de su enorme tamaño e impresionante capacidad de atrapar a sus presas, había una manera relativamente sencilla de aligerar su presa sobre uno mismo, lo bastante como para crear una oportunidad de escape. Ese sistema, que tan solo había practicado un par de veces al escapar de Mia, debería permitirle salir de aquel apuro (con un poco de suerte).

Mientras la madre de Suu permanecía centrada en su hija, Kurusu se puso manos a la obra. Debatiéndose cuanto pudo, trató de meter sus manos en el interior del tentáculo, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza todo lo que podía para así introducir su barbilla del mismo modo. Luego, lentamente, comenzó a encoger sus piernas, alcanzando tras un par de intentos a afianzar una rodilla en la parte interna de sus ataduras. Se sentía increíblemente tenso, obligado a permanecer en una postura incómoda que no hacía ningún bien a sus maltrechos huesos, pero que debería de servir. Una vez se sintió preparado, inhaló todo lo fuerte que pudo, y aguantó la respiración en el punto en que su cuerpo se hinchó al máximo. Entonces, antes de que el tentáculo pudiera apretarse, Kurusu empujó con sus manos y rodilla todo lo que pudo, tratando de hacer retroceder al gelatinoso apéndice de un golpe seco.

Las serpientes constrictoras poseen cuerpos musculosos que les permiten ir apretando el cuerpo de sus víctimas para así cortarles la circulación y provocar la asfixia antes incluso que el romperle los huesos a su objetivo. Por consiguiente, son especialmente resistentes contra esfuerzos continuados, aprovechando cada instante en que el cuerpo se relajaba para reclamar espacio y apretar su agarre. Sin embargo, es posible obligar a la serpiente a retroceder si, con fuerza, se le empuja el cuerpo desde adentro. De contar con la fuerza suficiente, quien esté preso de la serpiente debería de poder ver reducida la presión momentáneamente, dándole la ocasión de escapar. Y en esa situación, Kurusu se encontró con que todavía parecía conservar las fuerzas necesarias para lograr su tan ansiado objetivo.

Cuando la presa sobre su cuerpo disminuyó, Kurusu aprovechó para acabar de enterrar la cabeza en el tentáculo, y agazaparse. Empujando con todo su cuerpo, consiguió abrirse el hueco necesario como para escurrirse y caer de nuevo al suelo, adolorido y cansado, pero libre finalmente.

-Uf, como duele…-musitó, resintiéndose de sus heridas-. Bueno, ahora eso no importa. Lo importante es que debo parar a…

Alzando la mirada, Kurusu centró su atención en el par de slimes, quienes momentos antes parecían prestas para lanzarse la una sobre la otra. La situación, en lo que Kurusu había tardado en liberarse, no había hecho más que empeorar.

Ahora, los tentáculos de Suu parecían haberse agrandado, tomando curiosas formas semejantes a cabezas de serpiente, dándole el aspecto de la gorgona Medusa a la otrora afable slime, quien parecía lista y dispuesta para liarse a mamporros con su propia madre. Esta, si bien a nivel corporal apenas había experimentado cambio alguno, parecía haberse dispuesto en posición de ataque, sus dos manos alzadas y apuntando con sus diez dedos a Suu. De ser posible, el aire entre las dos parecía todavía más tenso que antes, tanto que Kurusu ya no sabía si los relámpagos de tormenta que oía eran los de afuera de la casa o los que parecían destellar enfrente de él.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. De actuar, tenía que hacerlo ya.

Aunque, y esto se lo decía la parte de su cabeza que aún conservaba la capacidad de razonar, lo más seguro era que si se metía ahí en medio, con lo motivada que parecía Suu y lo cabreada que parecía su madre, fuera a palmarla con toda seguridad.

Sudando de puro nervio, y suspirando con resignación, Kurusu forzó sus piernas a que obedecieran sus designios. Quisiera o no, era su deber actuar como hombre y como casero. Se lo debía a Suu, y no pensaba defraudarla.

De este modo, justo cuando los tentáculos de Suu se abalanzaron sobre su madre, y esta cargó contra su hija, Kurusu se puso en marcha también. Hablar o pedirles que escucharan no serviría, de manera que su única opción residía en detener la pelea de algún modo y apelar a su amor madre/hija para que intentaran dialogar y zanjar aquella disputa antes de que alguien saliera herido (seguramente él, como siempre). No veía del todo claro lo de meterse en medio de esas dos, considerando que incluso una especie liminal como las slimes, quienes en un principio apenas tenían fuerza física debido a su falta de músculos y huesos, todavía podía ocasionar serios daños a un ser humano de proponérselo, pero tampoco había otra opción. O, si la había, Kurusu no disponía del tiempo suficiente o de la claridad mental como para razonar semejante salida.

Así pues, tocaba ir por lo directo. De haberle dado tiempo, le hubiera gustado rezar antes de lanzarse de cabeza hacia el peligro. En fin…

Por suerte, sus piernas habían escapado más o menos indemnes del estrujón que le dio la slime negra, por lo que de una poderosa zancada, Kurusu consiguió colarse entre las dos slimes antes de que los ataques de ambas se encontraran. En su mente, Kurusu se imaginaba abriendo los brazos y deteniéndolas a ambas, quienes pararían sus ataques al verlo situado en su camino mientras lo miraban con segura impresión. Él, con toda la claridad posible, les rogaría que zanjaran tan peligroso comportamiento, tratando de apelar a sus buenas intenciones, y recordarles que a pesar de todo seguían siendo madre e hija. Casi podía imaginárselas mientras se miraban a los ojos, olvidado el odio y las rencillas, y se lanzaban la una a los brazos de la otra. Habrían lágrimas, supuso, seguramente por parte de Suu y tal vez alguna por parte de su madre. Una vez hechas las paces, la slime liberaría a todas las demás, y juntos podrían arreglar aquella situación sin necesidad de que nadie más acabara teniendo que ir al hospital.

Sip. Un plan perfecto.

Abriendo los brazos, Kurusu se situó entre Suu y su madre, encarando a esta última.

-¡Por favor!-exclamó-. ¡Deteneos! ¡No hay necesidad de-¡

Justo en medio de su ruego, Kurusu sintió en su espalda el impacto de los tentáculos de Suu. Estaba claro que la joven slime no había detenido su ataque como él había esperado, ya fuera porque no le había dado tiempo, o porque directamente ni le había visto. Fuera como fuera, una de las cabezas de serpiente impactó contra la espalda de Kurusu, que salió despedido hacia adelante con expresión de pura sorpresa, la situación rápidamente saliéndose de control. Por suerte o por desgracia, su vuelo fue más bien corto, ya que pronto vio que delante mismo se encontraba la otra slime, quien sí frenó en seco al verlo aparecer, pero que no parecía dispuesta a apartarse ante la llegada del chillón humano volador.

Por mucho que agitó las manos Kurusu, no consiguió detener su vuelo ni cambiar de rumbo. Lo único que podía hacer, era ver cómo la madre de Suu se agrandaba a medida que se precipitaba hacia ella, lanzado de cabeza contra su cuerpo en curso de colisión.

¡BOING! Y, de repente, todo su puso negro.

* * *

 **Lamentablemente, lo voy a ir cortando por aquí.**

 **Antes de nada, pedir disculpas por lo mucho que estoy tardando en concluir esta historia "corta" (por el amor de Diox, que solo iban a ser 4 capítulos…). Esperaba poder terminar este último capítulo para principios de este año, pero entre exámenes y que mi atención y constancia tienen la fiabilidad de una veleta en pleno huracán, me he ido entreteniendo con otras cosas (entre ellas un crossover entre Onepunch-man y Boku no Hero Academia que me muero por publicar) y la cosa se ha alargado más de lo que esperaba.**

 **A todo esto, hay que añadir que debido a mi mala administración y planificación, me ha tocado dar respuesta a todas las dudas y misterios del fic en este último capítulo, por lo que se alaaarga, y se alaaaarga, y parece que no se acabe nunca. De tan largo lo veía, que al final me he rendido y he optado por dividirlo en dos (que ya iba por la página 57, y ni lejos estaba de acabar TT_TT).**

 **Con algo de suerte y latigazos en mi espalda, acabaré la segunda parte de este capítulo antes de agosto, e intentaré publicarlo para así poner punto y final a esta historia. Ruego tengáis paciencia los que habéis esperado para leer el final, y para los que recién lo estén leyendo…**

… **pues…bien por vosotros, supongo…**

 **Sea como sea, espero que os esté gustando la historia, y que aguardéis con ansias la conclusión de este fic. Vale decir que yo me lo estoy pasando bien, si bien hay momentos en que rompería el ordenador a martillazos (y luego mi cabeza).**

 **Nos vemos (con suerte…para variar) en el siguiente y (esta vez sí…con suerte…) y último capítulo.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Adiós, Suu (parte 2)

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Y las luces?

Kurusu ya no sentía que estuviera volando, aunque tampoco sentía que pudiera moverse del sitio. Recordaba haber chocado con algo, de eso estaba seguro, aunque no conseguía ver nada por mucho que lo intentara. Además, por alguna razón, sentía el ambiente muy cargado, como si alguien le estuviera apretando la cara y no le dejara respirar. Era algo agobiante, aunque a la vez sentía una sensación en su piel bastante suave y agradable. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Su cara estaba atorada en algo, algo blando y oscuro. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿De dónde había salido…lo que fuera aquello? Trató de empujar con la mano, pero esta hizo contacto con una masa blanda que, por mucho que él apretara, no parecía ceder demasiado bajo su agarre, imposibilitándole el escapar de aquella oscuridad. Ni siquiera empujando con ambas manos consiguió salir, sus dedos enterrándose en aquella esponjosidad sin que alcanzaran a tocar ningún punto sólido de anclaje.

Una chispa. Una pequeña luz apareció entre las sombras, llamando la atención de Kurusu. Tan pronto como apareció, se desvaneció en el acto, haciendo que se cuestionara el si realmente la había visto, o si tan solo se la había imaginado. Justo entonces, otra apareció en los límites de su visión, y luego otra, y otra… Pequeñas luces de colores fueron brotando desde la masa de oscuridad, flotando por ella como si para ellas aquel ambiente no les impidiera el paso para nada. Lenta y tentativamente, las lucecitas comenzaron a acercarse a él, sin que Kurusu sintiera la necesidad de huir o protegerse. Por alguna razón, no se le antojaron como seres malvados, sino como simples criaturas que parecían tener curiosidad por su presencia allí.

Una de las luces, una pequeña mancha amarilla en medio de las sombras, se le acercó lo bastante como para que Kurusu discerniera más detalles sobre ella. Creyó distinguir, justo en el centro, dos pequeños puntos de una luminosidad superior, como si fueran los atentos ojitos de lo que fueran aquellos seres, fijos en él con una atención y curiosidad francamente infantiloides. Mientras Kurusu se preguntaba si tratar de hablarles serviría de algo, vio cómo de la esfera salía un pequeño tentaculillo de luz, que le tocó en la frente. A su vez, las demás luces fueron acortando la distancia con él, todas con sus respectivos ojos de luz y todas estirando sus pequeños tentáculos hacia su cara.

Entonces, Kurusu notó cómo algo se abría paso en su mente. No eran palabras que él reconociera, o siquiera que hubieran sido articuladas, pero que de algún modo conseguía entender, como si alguien ya las hubiera dicho directamente en su cabeza.

" _ **¡Es él!"**_

" _ **¿El humano?"**_

" _ **¡Lo es, lo es!"**_

" _ **¡Un humano!"**_

" _ **¡Tiene una cara muy divertida!"**_

" _ **Es sólido…"**_

" _ **¿Es malo?"**_

" _ **No lo sé."**_

" _ **Mamá no querría que le habláramos…"**_

" _ **¿Es él el que no deja que…?"**_ Una extraña combinación de ideas y sensaciones le siguió a estas palabras, conceptos como el temblor del agua o el sonido de las burbujas. **"** _ **¿...regrese al mar?"**_

" _ **No parece tan peligroso."**_

" _ **Nos está mirando."**_

" _ **No le habléis, no le habléis."**_

" _ **¡Mamá se enfadará!"**_

" _ **¿Y si intenta llevarnos a nosotras también?"**_

De ser posible, varias de las luces parecieron reaccionar con miedo a esa última pregunta.

" _ **¡Noo!"**_

" _ **¡Qué miedo!"**_

" _ **¡Mucho miedo, mucho miedo!"**_

Kurusu sintió cómo varias de las luces despegaban sus tentáculos de su mente, escabulléndose entre las sombras. Sin embargo, algo había en las palabras que había "sentido" que, de algún modo, parecían tener que ver con lo que estaba pasando en su salón. Habían mencionado a su "mamá", quien solo podía ser la Reina Slime. Entonces… ¿esas eran slimes también? ¿Dónde diantres estaba?

Más de aquellas pequeñas lucecitas comenzaron a huir, y Kurusu se alarmó. En un intento por evitar que escaparan todas, trató de ponerse de hablarles a las que todavía seguían conectadas a él, aunque al hablar tan sólo notó cómo algo líquido le entraba en la boca. Incapaz de articular sonido alguno, decidió probar a hablarles del mismo modo que ellas parecían comunicarse entre ellas y con él: directamente desde su cabeza.

-" _Ehm…"_ -probó, sin tener del todo claro si funcionaría-." _Esto… ¿hola?"_

La reacción no se hizo demorar, ya que casi al instante, las luces que habían comenzado a escapar se detuvieron a la vez, mirándolo fijamente con sus brillantes ojos, ahora abiertos de par en par.

" _ **¡HABLA!"**_

" _ **¡El humano habla!"**_

" _ **¿Habla?"**_

" _ **¡Habla!"**_

" _ **¡Ha hablado, ha hablado!"**_

Ya no parecía que las pequeñas… ¿luces? ¿Slimes? Bueno, que lo que fueran aquellas pequeñas quisieran huir. Con renovado interés y evidente curiosidad, habían regresado todas y se habían plantificado frente a Suu mientras lo examinaban atentamente con sus ávidos ojos luminosos. La variopinta colección de seres de luz que no dejaba de revolotear y revolverse enfrente suyo mareó un poco al joven japonés, quien tuvo serios problemas para seguir los extraños movimientos de aquel enjambre de exaltadas lucecitas. A pesar de ello, pero, se alegró de que al menos hubiera captado su interés, y hubiera logrado comunicarse con ellas de algún modo. De hecho…

…¿no había ahora incluso más que antes?

En lo que había tardado en enderezar su estómago para así evitar vomitar delante de las pequeñas, parecía que más y más de aquellos luminosos seres habían hecho acto de presencia, agolpándose las unas contra las otras en un intento de colocarse en su campo visual, empujándose entre ellas e intentando alcanzarlo con sus tentaculillos de luz. Las palabras y exclamaciones de las pequeñas llegaban como un torrente imparable e inconexo que fácilmente agobió a Kurusu. Tantas palabras, gritos, preguntas y murmullos… Todos sonando a la vez en su cabeza… Era como si una jauría de niñas pequeñas se hubiera propuesto volverlo loco hablándole todas a la vez, sin darle la oportunidad de responder o siquiera de seguir el hilo de ninguna conversación. De seguir así mucho más rato…

" _ **¡Mira ese pelo!"**_

" _ **¡Mira esos ojos!"**_

" _ **¿Realmente es humano?"**_

" _ **¿Cómo puede vernos?"**_

" _ **¡Quiero tocar al humano!"**_

" _ **Hacía tiempo que…"**_

" _ **¿Cómo ha llegado aquí?"**_

" _ **¡Humano, humano!"**_

" _ **Se parece a…"**_

" _ **¿No es el mismo que…?"**_

" _ **Mamá se enfadará si sabe que…"**_

" _ **¿Y qué pasa con…?"**_

" _ **¡Humano!"  
"¿Qué hace-…?"**_

" _ **Yo creo qu-…"**_

" _ **¡Ha mirado ha-…!"**_

" _ **¡Hum-…!"**_

 _-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAALTO!"_ -exclamó Kurusu, gritando tanto en su mente como con su voz, que salió amortiguada en forma de burbujas. Ya no podía aguantar más con tantas voces en su cabeza, y por mucho que había tratado de no hacerlo, al final no le había quedado más remedio que hacerse oír en un intento de parar a las pequeñas luces.

Al parecer, tuvo más éxito del que esperaba. En cuanto Kurusu lanzó su grito doble, las pequeñas luces parecieron sobresaltarse al unísono, soltando un colectivo "¡ah!" de sorpresa antes de retirar sus tentáculos y separarse de Kurusu casi como si las hubiera quemado. El propio Kurusu se sorprendió de la velocidad a la que las lucecitas habían reaccionado a su grito, y alarmado detectó cómo varias de ellas comenzaban a desaparecer de nuevo en la gran oscuridad de aquel espacio.

- _"¡Nonononono! ¡Esperad, por favor!"_ -les suplicó Kurusu-. " _¡Por favor! Yo… ¡No pretendía gritaros, de verdad! Tan solo… Es que dolía que me hablarais todas a la vez, ¿sabéis? Siento mucho haberos asustado. No era mi intención, lo juro. Tan solo…tan solo quería que dejarais de hablarme todas a la vez."_

Si bien varias más de las lucecitas desaparecieron en lo que tardó Kurusu en disculparse, notó aliviado cómo la urgencia con la que abandonaron su campo visual disminuyó hasta detenerse, girándose estas para examinar al alarmado humano, quien esperó impaciente a que alguna tratara de comunicarse nuevamente con él. Le había preocupado que no le fueran a oír al separar sus tentáculos de él, pero parecía que de algún modo se las había arreglado para hacerse entender. ¿Tal vez no necesitara estar conectado para hablar? Fuera como fuera, parecía que sus palabras habían detenido la huida de sus interrogadoras, que lentamente comenzaron a acercársele de nuevo.

- _"De verdad, lo siento mucho. Me asusté, y os grité más alto de lo que esperaba sonar. ¿Podéis perdonarme?"_

Al principio, ninguna de las luces dijo nada, optando por mirarse entre ellas como si estuvieran teniendo alguna clase de silenciosa conversación de la cual Kurusu no estaba enterado. Pudo haber añadido algo más a su disculpa, pero en su lugar optó por guardar silencio y esperar a que fueran ellas las que dieran el primer paso y le hablaran a él.

Pronto, su decisión dio sus frutos cuando vio avanzar a una sola de las luces presentes, con el resto a sus espaldas mientras lo seguían vigilando con sus atentos ojos de infantil mirada. La luz que avanzó, de un agradable tono azulado que no dañaba la vista, se plantó delante mismo de la cara de Kurusu, estirando su pequeño tentáculo hasta que hizo contacto con la frente del japonés.

"… _**¿vas a volver a chillarnos?"**_

La luz sonaba preocupada, casi como si el grito de Kurusu la hubiera asustado más de lo que él se había imaginado en un principio. La inquietud de esta parecía ser la misma que la del resto de luces presentes, quienes parecían titilar en su sitio como si temblaran de miedo ante la posible respuesta de Kurusu. De repente, le supo incluso aún más mal el haber reaccionado como lo hizo, lo cual parecía haberlas sobresaltado tanto que ahora le tenían casi miedo.

-" _Yo… No, no voy a chillar. Ya os he dicho que… Bueno, que ha sido un error por mi parte. Lo siento mucho"_ -dijo Kurusu, tratando de transmitir a través de su mente no solo sus palabras, sino también el profundo arrepentimiento que sentía por haberlas asustado de aquella manera. No sabía si entenderían lo que pretendía transmitir, pero pensó que no perdía nada por intentarlo, de manera que trató de pensar en cómo se sentía y en hacérselo entender a las pequeñas.

No tenía del todo claro si sus intenciones realmente les habían llegado o no, pero parecía que su disculpa había cumplido su función, ya que las pequeñas formas de las luces parecieron asentarse, más firmes y seguras que antes.

" _ **Vale. El humano queda perdonado."**_

" _ **¡Perdonado, perdonado!"**_

Todas a una, las pequeñas luces corearon aquella palabra un par de veces, como si hubieran llegado en consenso a la misma decisión. Fuera como fuera, a Kurusu le alegró que aquel breve malentendido se hubiera conseguido arreglar.

Entonces, tocaba centrarse en lo que importaba…

-" _Vale, esto…"_ -dijo, mirando a su alrededor-. " _... ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este sitio?"_

" _ **Este es el Reino Slime, hogar de las slimes."**_

" _ **¡Reino Slime, Reino Slime!"**_

 _-"¿Reino…Slime?"_ -preguntó Kurusu, sin acabar de entender. ¿Aquello…era el reino de las slimes? ¿Cómo había acabado allí? Hasta hacía unos instantes, estaba en su hogar, en Japón, y según Mero, debería de estar en algún lugar del océano Índico. ¿Pero entonces…?-. " _¿Cómo…cómo he…? Espera…entonces, ¿vosotras sois…?"_

De ser posible, la pequeña lucecita pareció sacar pecho, orgullosa.

" _ **Slimes"**_

" _ **¡Slimes, slimes!"**_

¿Esas luces…eran slimes? Pero… ¡si no estaban hechas de limo! No se parecían en nada a Suu o a su madre (bueno, aunque también tenía que reconocer que la madre de Suu no se parecía a nada que él hubiera visto antes). ¿Cómo era que esas supuestas slimes podían tener pinta de luces brillantes, mientras que Suu o su madre tenían cuerpos hechos de limo líquido?

-" _¿S…slimes?"_ -preguntó Kurusu, aún confundido-. " _No…no parecéis slimes, la verdad."_

" _ **Tú tampoco."**_

" _ **¡Tampoco, tampoco!"**_

Sonriendo entre divertido e incómodo, Kurusu se vio obligado a reconocer que ahí le habían pillado bien.

-" _Ah…Hahaha…ha… Sí, supongo que es cierto"-_ dijo Kurusu. Parecía que el comentario había divertido a las…bueno, a las slimes, ya que sus risitas sonaron brevemente en su cabeza antes de volverse a serenar-. " _Entonces… ¿cómo he llegado aquí?"_

" _ **No sé. Antes no estabas, y ahora estás aquí"**_

Eso no le aportaba nada útil. También era cierto que el que las slimes hubieran sabido la razón tras su misterioso traslado hubiera sido extraño, aunque de eso no se percató hasta el momento después de preguntar.

-" _Hmm… Sea como sea, debo encontrar el modo de regresar. Mia y las demás dependen de mí para detener a Suu y a su madre antes de que se peleen…"_ -pensó Kurusu para sí. Momentos antes, había conseguido interponerse entre ambas slimes en el momento del ataque, pero desconocía cual podía haber sido el resultado de aquel choque de fuerzas. Por lo que él sabía, ahora mismo ambas slimes podían estar dándose de golpes y destrozando la casa mientras él se encontraba allí extraviado con las slimes de luz. Si ese era el caso, entonces no solo Suu, sino todas las demás chicas de la casa se encontraban en peligro. ¡Tenía que ponerle fin al asunto antes de que se descontrolara demasiado!

" _ **¿Suu?"**_

" _ **¿Suu? ¿Suu?"**_

Sorprendido, Kurusu se dio cuenta entonces de que las slimes debían de haber oído sus pensamientos a través del tentaculillo que aún seguía acoplado a su mente. Por alguna razón, el nombre de Suu parecía despertar su interés, como si hubiera algo en él que les llamara la atención.

-" _Ehm… Sí, Suu. Es…es amiga mía, una slime como vosotras"_ -explicó Kurusu, eligiendo acompañar su explicación con una imagen mental de Suu, vestida con su siempre presentes chubasquero amarillo y con su característica sonrisa de niña buena-. " _Vive conmigo y con mis demás inquilinas en…"_

Antes de que pudiera seguir con la explicación, Kurusu sintió como un ligero tirón en su mente, y comprobó extrañado cómo la imagen de Suu parecía borrársele de la cabeza en un instante. Aún recordaba la imagen, y sabía bien cómo lucía, pero por alguna razón era como si el propio pensamiento de la imagen se hubiera desvanecido de su mente, casi como si… se lo hubieran arrancado.

Las slimes parecían pasarse entre ellas la imagen mental de Kurusu. A través de su conexión con la slime que parecía actuar como portavoz, percibía en ellas bastante inquietud y sorpresa, aunque no podía entender ni una sola de las palabras que parecían intercambiar apresuradas entre ellas. Por lo que entendía, no parecían estar comunicándose en japonés o en ningún idioma humano que él reconociera. Más bien parecían hablar con…conceptos de cosas, como si se hablaran entre ellas con simples pensamientos e ideas, recuerdos de palabras que no llegaron a pronunciar e imágenes de aquello que pretendían decir. En esos momentos, parecían tener una conversación a espaldas de Kurusu de la que él no era del todo consciente. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué las había puesto en semejante estado? Lo único que él había hecho había sido hablarles de Suu, y…

Todas a una, las slimes se volvieron hacia él, taladrándolo con su multitudinaria mirada conjunta, y provocando que el descolocado japonés se quedara rígido en el sitio. ¿Qué…qué ocurría?

"… _ **Tú…eres él"**_

La slime azul volvió a hablarle, con tono sorprendido y cauto. A sus espaldas, las demás slimes parecían susurrar y murmurar entre ellas, atentas a la escena que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus ojos.

" _ **Él…es él…"**_

" _ **¿De verdad?"**_

" _ **Eso parece"**_

" _ **¿Pero entonces…?**_

" _ **No parece tan malo…"  
"¿Pero y si…?"**_

" _ **La llamó Suu…"**_

" _ **¿Crees que puede ser…?"**_

" _ **No lo entiendo…"**_

" _ **¿Por qué…?"**_

Si las slimes parecían confundidas, Kurusu estaba directamente perplejo.

-" _Ehm… Yo soy… ¿Quién?"-_ quiso saber Kurusu. Por alguna razón, parecía que las slimes lo habían reconocido de algo que él ahora no identificaba, pero parecía importante. ¿Tan malo era?

" _ **El hombre malo que no deja que nuestra hermana vuelva al mar."**_

" _ **¡Hombre malo, malo!"**_

…¿Qué?

Ahora sí que Kurusu estaba oficialmente perdido.

¿Acaso…acaso creían que le estaba impidiendo a Suu ir a alguna parte? ¿Era por eso que la madre de Suu estaba tan cabreada con él?

-" _¿Qué yo…qué? No en…no entiendo qué significa eso"_

" _ **Nuestra hermana debía volver al mar… Debía volver al Reino Slime, con nosotras."**_

" _ **¡Con nosotras, con nosotras!"**_

" _ **Pero…no lo hizo. No nos habla, y no sabíamos nada de ella."**_

" _ **¡Desaparecida! ¡Perdida!"**_

" _ **Así pues, la Reina, nuestra madre…"**_

" _ **¡Mamá, mamá!"**_

"… _ **decidió que…**_

" _ **¡Tierra peligrosa! ¡Humanos peligrosos!"**_

"… _ **iría a…"**_

-" _Es… ¡espera un momento!"_ -pidió Kurusu. Entre el coro de fondo y que aún seguía sin entender dónde estaba o qué estaba pasando, sentía que no estaba acabando de entender nada de la explicación de la pequeña slime. Sin embargo, había algo que _sí_ que había entendido-. " _Vosotras… ¿sois hijas de la Reina? Es decir… ¿¡sois las hermanas de Suu!?"_

Toooodas esas… ¿eran las hermanas de Suu? ¡Debía de haber un centenar! ¿Es que acaso todas y cada una de las slimes eran hijas de la Reina?

" _ **Sí. Todas lo somos"**_

" _ **¡Lo somos, lo somos!"**_

Aquello era… bueno, diría que muy raro, pero también era cierto que cosas más raras había aprendido de las liminales en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con ellas. Era perfectamente posible que algo así sucediera con una especie tan peculiar como eran los slimes, quienes a su vez debían de encontrar extraño que los humanos no fueran hermanos entre sí. Dado que él nunca juzgaba a nadie por ser distinto, decidió no darle muchas vueltas e intentó centrarse en lo que de verdad importaba.

-" _Vale… Entonces, decís que Suu debía volver, pero… ¿no era algo que quería vuestra madre, que Suu regresara?"_

Frunciendo el ceño (o el equivalente para una slime), la pequeña lucecita azul miró extrañada a Kurusu.

"… _**¿Qué quieres decir?"**_

- _"Quiero decir… ¿no quería vuestra madre que Suu regresara al mar con ella? Por eso está en mi casa, ¿no?"_

" _ **¿Hmm? Que la hermana vuelva a casa es algo que queremos todas".**_

" _ **¡Todas, todas!"**_

" _ **Es el turno de la hermana de traer el regalo a casa."**_

" _ **¡A casa, a casa!"**_

-" _¿Re…galo? ¿Qué regalo?"_

La slime sonrió. Parecía que el hablar de ese "regalo" la ponía muy feliz.

" _ **¡El regalo!"**_

" _ **¡La bendición de la tierra firme!"**_

" _ **¡Las cosas divertidas y las tristes!"**_

" _ **¡Comida interesante!"**_

" _ **¡Nuevos amigos!"**_

" _ **¡Cosas extrañas!"**_

" _ **¡Lugares lejanos!"**_

" _ **¡Ruido!"**_

" _ **¡Sentimientos!"**_

La algarabía de gritos y palabras abrumó a Kurusu cuando todas las slimes volvieron a hablarle a la vez. Esta vez, pero, parecieron olvidarse pronto de él, y centraron su atención en las palabras de las otras, lanzando sus propias propuestas de palabras a las demás, y reaccionando en concordancia. De algún modo, parecía que el centro de aquel caótico barullo ya no era Kurusu, lo cual le permitió soportar algo mejor el griterío, y ordenar sus pensamientos.

¿Qué habían querido decir con "traer el regalo"? ¿Qué tenía que ver con Suu, o con la presencia de su madre en Japón? Al parecer, Suu tenía que traer ese supuesto regalo al mar, pero no lo había hecho. Nunca les habló de ningún regalo, o ninguna tarea, y desde luego nunca pareció que Suu anduviera buscando nada que llevarse con ella al mar. ¿Qué era entonces eso que debía llevar a las demás slimes? ¿"Bendiciones"? ¿"Comida"? ¿"Nuevos amigos"?

¿Qué diantres era ese regalo, y por qué parecía tener tanto valor para las slimes?

Necesitaba más respuestas.

-" _Esto… Perdonad"_ -dijo Kurusu, tratando de reclamar la atención de las exaltadas slimes. Costó un poco al principio, pero parecía que lentamente estas iban acordándose de su presencia en aquel lugar-. " _Veréis…Sigo sin entender. ¿Qué es ese "regalo" que Suu debía traeros?"_

La pregunta de Kurusu pareció extrañar a todas las slimes, como si creyeran que su pregunta hubiera sido bastante tonta de formular. ¿Tan obvio resultaba? Parecía ser que sí, a juzgar por su reacción.

" _ **Hmmm…"**_

" _ **Hmmm, hmmm"**_

Las slimes al completo parecían murmurar de manera colectiva mientras miraban pensativas a Kurusu. Por alguna razón, este se sintió un poco inquieto ante su silencioso escrutinio.

"… _ **hagamos una cosa."**_

" _ **¡Un trato, un trato!"**_

" _ **Te diremos qué es el regalo…"**_

" _ **¡…si nos haces tú un regalo primero!"**_

- _"¿…eh?"_

La repentina petición de las slimes lo había pillado completamente desprevenido. Ellas… ¿querían que él les hiciera un regalo? ¡Pero si precisamente eso era lo que les estaba preguntando! ¿Qué se suponía que era el regalo? ¿Y cómo se suponía que tenía que darles nada, si ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que les tenía que dar? Tampoco era como si llevara encima nada que pudiera actuar como regalo. Tan solo portaba su ropa y poco más. ¿Acaso bastaría con…? No, esa idea era francamente estúpida. Tal vez Mia sí que se hubiera contentado con alguna prenda suya (ya ni recordaba cuantas veces la había pillado oliendo sus camisetas cuando le tocaba a ella poner la lavadora), pero dudaba seriamente de que fuera el mismo caso para las slimes. Para empezar, no se conocían tanto, y segundo, dudaba seriamente que nadie más que Mia tuviera tan extraños gustos y tendencias. Así pues, la pregunta quedaba por responder.

¿Qué les podía dar de regalo?

Trató de hacer memoria. Por encima de todo, debía tener presente que ellas no eran humanas, sino slimes, por lo que no podía usar el mismo criterio de lo que se considera regalo para ellas que el que él usaría normalmente a la hora de hacer un presente. Algo debía de haber en su cabeza, en sus vivencias y experiencias con las demás chicas liminales, que le sirviera para esclarecer aquel misterio y descubrir qué podían querer las slimes de él. Vamos a ver… Empezaría por centrarse en Suu, en su experiencia con ella. ¿Qué sabía de sus gustos, de las cosas que le gustaban? Pues… le gustaba jugar, eso estaba claro. Muchas veces la había visto yendo con Papi a pasárselo bien, ya fuera en casa con sus videojuegos, o en la calle con los niños del barrio. Puede que pareciera a veces que no tenía del todo claro lo que estaba haciendo, pero siempre se había mostrado más que alegre imitando a su buena amiga o a quien estuviera cerca de ella, transformando su cuerpo a su antojo, pero sin alterar nunca la sonrisa que siempre parecía lucir cuando se lo pasaba bien. También, también… Le gustaba ser de utilidad, como cuando ayudaba a Kurusu a limpiar el suelo en su modo "roomba", o como cuando asistía al resto de chicas en cual fuera la alocada empresa o tarea que se hubieran impuesto en el momento. Recordó con una sonrisa la vez que, estando él enfermo, fue necesaria de la intervención de Suu para garantizar su recuperación, a pesar de los muchos intentos por parte de las demás inquilinas, que para variar casi lo matan. No habían sido pocas las veces que la propia Suu había estado a punto de mandarlo al otro barrio, se vio obligado a reconocer, pero en retrospectiva debía admitir que siempre habían sido por accidentes o fallos de la joven slime al planear el modo en que debía acometer ciertas acciones, ya fuera el satisfacer su aparentemente insaciable sed de agua, o algo tan sencillo como un abrazo. Siguiendo por esa línea de pensamiento, Kurusu también pensaba que a Suu le gustaban mucho las caricias, como probaban tanto su tendencia a tirársele encima siempre que podía para abrazarlo, como el modo en que se había pegado a su madre nada más aparecer. De todas las inquilinas, estaba claro que Suu era la más cariñosa con diferencia, más incluso que Papi, ya que era de las pocas que buscaba contacto físico de manera activa, saltando sobre la gente y buscando acariciar y ser acariciada. Ni siquiera Papi, la otra "niña" de la casa, resultaba tan pegajosa, contentándose con abrazar y tirar de la gente hasta que veía que había conseguido atraer su atención. Aparte de eso, Kurusu estaba seguro de que Suu gustaba de beber todo tipo de bebidas cuando creía que nadie la veía, como gaseosas y otros refrescos carbonatados. Desconocía por completo si ese tipo de bebidas provocaban que la pequeña slime se transformara o comportara de un modo extraño, cosa que sí había visto en otro tipo de situaciones parecidas, pero nunca había faltado su característica sonrisa cuando disfrutaba de sus peculiares tentempiés nocturnos.

Así pues, eran muchas las cosas que sabía que le gustaba a Suu, pero… ¡Nada de eso solucionaba su problema! ¿Qué les podía dar de regalo? No era como si tuviera allí una consola, o un juguete, o siquiera una lata de refresco que ofrecerles a les slimes. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué…?

¿Qué demonios era ese ruido?

Sin darse ni cuenta, inmerso como estaba en tratar de solucionar aquella situación, parecía que el ambiente a su alrededor había comenzado a animarse por momentos. Lentamente, tanto que ni fue consciente de cuando empezaron, las slimes allí congregadas comenzaron a agitarse y a charlar entre ellas en su peculiar lenguaje, repentinamente excitadas por algo que a Kurusu se le escapaba, y que no lograba entender. Parecían especialmente contentas, ilusionadas incluso, y cada una de ellas vibraba con una energía que las hacía brillar como joviales luces navideñas. Sus cuerpos parecían temblar y agitarse, provocando un extraño burbujeo que reverberaba en los oídos de Kurusu, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar extrañado a la congregación de slimes, mientras estas proseguían con su peculiar "celebración".

¿Qué estaba pasando?

" _ **Fiuuu… Tu regalo es… ¡genial!"**_

" _ **¡Genial, genial!"**_

" _ **¡El mejor de todos!"**_

" _ **¿Habéis visto?"**_

" _ **Hacía mucho tiempo ya que…"**_

" _ **¡Una película!"**_

" _ **¡Otra vez, otra vez!"**_

" _ **¡Déjamelo!"**_

" _ **¡Hey! ¡Lo tenía yo!"**_

 _-"¿Eh…que? Esperad… ¿Qué es…?"_

No parecía (de nuevo) que las slimes le estuvieran prestando mucha atención, inmersas nuevamente en lo que fuera que hubiera atraído tanto su atención. Ni siquiera la slime azul, la cual seguía conectada a su mente, parecía estar escuchándole en esos momentos, más centrada en lo que fuera que pareciera tener tan cautivadas a sus hermanas.

No entendía nada. Tan pronto parecían haberse centrado en él, que ahora parecían inmersas en otra cosa. ¿Qué podía haber atraído tanto su atención? Por alguna razón, Kurusu sintió que algo había cambiado en lo que se había puesto a pensar sobre el regalo, pero no acababa de captar el qué. ¿Y habían hablado sobre su regalo? ¡Pero si aún no les había dado nada!

De pronto, algo pareció atravesar su mente por un instante, una imagen que le vino a través de su conexión con la slime azul, como antes lo habían hecho sus palabras y las de sus hermanas. No sabía si la slime lo había compartido con él de forma voluntaria, o si simplemente había sido un lapsus por su parte, un accidente en medio del jovial despliegue de alegría que estaba teniendo en esos instantes. Por un segundo, a Kurusu le vino a la mente una imagen que se le hacía harto conocida, más que nada porque hacía solo unos instantes la había evocado mientras pensaba sobre qué regalar. La imagen de Suu y Papi jugando en su salón, ambas moviéndose casi a la par con sendos mandos en sus manos (o alas, en el caso de Papi), apareció en su cabeza sin que él hubiera intentado recordarla o hubiera pensado en nada remotamente parecido. Había estado pensando en las slimes, preguntándose qué era lo que las tenía tan fascinadas… ¿cómo es que había acabado pensando en Papi y…?

Suu…

Entendiendo entonces qué estaba pasando, y cuál había sido el regalo que les hizo, Kurusu sintió cómo las piezas de aquel misterio terminaban por encajar al fin.

- _"…recuerdos"_ -dijo, más para sí. A pesar de ello, parecía que las demás slimes eligieron aquel momento para recordar su presencia entre ellas-" _. Lo que Suu debía traer… eran sus recuerdos."_

" _ **El regalo de las que vuelven de tierra firme."**_

" _ **¡Recuerdos, recuerdos!"**_

" _ **Poder ver el mundo a través de los ojos de las demás."**_

" _ **Poder saborear nuevas comidas que nuestras hermanas encontraran."**_

" _ **Poder oír nuevas palabras y lenguas."**_

" _ **Vivir nuevas experiencias."**_

" _ **¡El regalo, el regalo!"**_

Resultaba bastante obvio. Las slimes aprendían a base de observar, imitar, explorar… Eran esponjas vivientes de información, creciendo y evolucionando a medida que descubrían más sobre el mundo que las rodeaba, a medida que se enfrentaban a nuevas situaciones y descubrimientos, y aprendían de ello. Por lo que sabía, esta experiencia acumulada podía ser transmitida a otras slimes ya fuera gracias a sus antenas o al unir sus cuerpos en el momento de engendrar descendencia (tema en el que, en esos instantes, Kurusu realmente no quería pensar, por si las slimes se lo leían de la mente). De su única experiencia al respecto, había supuesto que todas las slimes buscaban depredar a otras para así absorber sus conocimientos y vivencias, como creyó que era la intención de la madre de Suu en un principio, pero ahora comenzaba a ver otra razón que podía llevar a las slimes a compartir sus recuerdos con otras.

-" _Entonces… las slimes que viajan a tierra firme vuelven aquí, y comparten sus recuerdos con las demás. Ese es el "regalo", ¿no?"_ -preguntó Kurusu.

" _ **Sí. La tierra firme es peligrosa, pero…"**_

" _ **¡Fascinante, fascinante!"**_

" _ **No se parece en nada al mar."**_

" _ **¡Hay tanta gente…!"**_

" _ **Y cosas nuevas."**_

" _ **¡Las pelis son lo mejor!"**_

" _ **Es fantástico."**_

" _ **Sí, pero…"**_

La atención de Kurusu se fijó en la última que habló, la slime azul. ¿"Pero…"?

- _"¿Ocurre algo?"_

"… _ **este regalo es…diferente."**_

 _-"Diferente… ¿cómo?"_

" _ **Pues… Es el primer regalo que nos hace un humano."**_

" _ **Tan raro…"**_

" _ **¡Es nuevo!"**_

" _ **Es la primera vez que el recuerdo no viene de una hermana."**_

" _ **¡Y miradla!"**_

" _ **¡Parece tan contenta!"**_

" _ **Nuestra hermana parece muy feliz."**_

Todas las slimes parecían observar con parecida satisfacción el pequeño recuerdo, felices ante la alegría que desprendía Suu en la imagen. Incluso Kurusu no pudo evitar sonreír, contagiado del sentimiento que pululaba en el ambiente, transmitido entre las slimes allí presentes sin que nadie pareciera cuestionárselo.

"… _ **no entiendo por qué mama estaba tan asustada."**_

El esporádico comentario pilló desprevenido a Kurusu, que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante aquellas palabras.

-" _…espera… ¿qué?"_ -preguntó-. " _¿Qué…qué quiere decir que vuestra madre estaba asustada?"_

Resultaba francamente extraño imaginarse a semejante mujer, una slime capaz de arrasar media ciudad como quien daba un paseo, asustada por la razón que fuera. Además, algo había en cómo lo había dicho que escamó un tanto a Kurusu, casi como…

…como si el que estuviera asustada tuviera algo que ver con Suu.

" _ **¿Hmm?"**_

" _ **Pues… como la hermana no volvía…"**_

" _ **Preocupadas."**_

" _ **No nos hablaba."**_

" _ **No sabíamos dónde estaba."**_

" _ **Madre se preocupó."**_

" _ **Y al final decidió…"**_

" _ **¡Rescate, rescate!"**_

Las palabras de las slimes, por confusas que hubieran podido parecer antes, ahora adquirían un significado que Kurusu podía entender con facilidad. La madre de Suu, preocupada porque esta no se comunicara con ella, había creído que su hija estaba en peligro, propiciando que arremetiera contra todo y todos en un intento de salvarla. Era plausible, y considerando lo impulsivas que podían ser a veces las liminales, tenía sentido y todo. Sin embargo, algo había que no terminaba de encajar. Toda aquella situación… las extrañas palabras e intenciones de la madre de Suu… y lo que esta le dijo antes…

Si el problema era que Suu no se comunicaba con ella… ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué quedarse en silencio?

Suu había dicho que era culpa suya, que debía "haber hecho algo que no hizo". Kurusu pensó que se refería a volver al mar con sus hermanas, pero ahora parecía que esa frase adquiría otro significado. ¿Podía ser que lo que Suu no hizo… lo de comunicarse con ellas…fuera a propósito? ¿Por qué? ¿Era por lo que dijo luego, que temía que su madre la obligara a volver? Había expresado su deseo de quedarse allí con ellos, de manera que era posible que aquella fuera la respuesta. Pero entonces… entonces…

-" _Suu… ¿Es posible que ella…?"_ -empezó a decir Kurusu-" _¿…esté asustada de su madre?_

" _ **Mamá quiere a la hermana."**_

" _ **¡Nos quiere, nos quiere!"**_

" _ **Pero es la Reina."**_

" _ **¡Nadie puede desafiarla!"**_

" _ **Si ella quiere que vuelva, ha de volver."**_

-" _Pero eso no es lo que Suu quiere. Ella…ella quiere quedarse aquí, conmigo y con el resto de sus amigas. ¿Acaso no importa lo que Suu quiere?"_

" _ **Nadie puede oponerse a la Reina."**_

" _ **La hermana debe entender que es por su bien."**_

 _-"Sí, pero…"_

" _ **Mamá nos quiere."**_

" _ **La tierra firme es peligrosa."**_

" _ **Mamá nos protege."**_

" _ **Con ella estamos a salvo."**_

 _-"Ya, pero… Escuchad…"_

" _ **Nuestra hermana no entiende."**_

" _ **Nuestra hermana debe hacer lo que debe hacer."**_

 _-"Ey…"_

" _ **Nuestra hermana no tuvo cuidado."**_

" _ **Hay que ayudar a nuestra hermana."**_

" _ **Nuestra hermana debe…"**_

 _-"¡Su nombre es Suu!"_ -exclamó Kurusu, sobresaltando a las slimes. Solo la falta de rabia tras sus palabras evitó que estas huyeran de nuevo-. " _Vuestra hermana…tiene nombre. Suu…es el nombre que recibió de Papi. Es lo que la hace diferente de las demás, lo que la hace especial para nosotros, junto a todos los recuerdos y experiencias que hemos forjado juntos. Nada de esto…"-_ explicó, refiriéndose a las decenas de imágenes y recuerdos que las slimes aún contemplaban fascinadas-" _…hubiera sido posible sin Suu. Esta alegría, esta curiosidad, esta calidez… Suu tuvo que arriesgarse mucho para poder lograrlo. ¿Y esperáis que simplemente renuncie a ello por vosotras teméis por ella? ¿Porque lo hace su madre? Ella nada más desea que poder seguir disfrutando de estos momentos con nosotros, poder seguir jugando, y riendo, y llorando, y aprendiendo cada vez más sobre todo lo que hay más allá del mar. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que confiéis en ella para que cuide de sí misma?"_

Sin que Kurusu se hubiera dado cuenta, más y más slimes habían ido surgiendo de las sombras, escuchando con reverencial silencio las palabras del joven humano. Este, sin embargo, siguió hablando sin detenerse un instante.

-" _Sé…que todas amáis a vuestra hermana. Sé que vuestra madre también la ama. Ha cruzado todo un océano para venir hasta aquí. Ha atravesado toda la ciudad solo para encontrarla. Se ha enfrentado a innumerables peligros solo porque pensaba que su hija estaba en riesgo. Pero si realmente os preocupa Suu, si realmente os gusta tanto verla feliz como lo parecía cuando examinabais mis recuerdos, entonces decidme… ¿Acaso no importa lo que Suu pueda querer? Sé que tenía una misión que cumplir, sé que tenía un deber para con vosotras y vuestro reino, pero… ¡ella también tiene derecho a elegir! ¡Derecho a decidir cuál es su felicidad!"_

Detenida su proclama, Kurusu dedicó unos momentos a examinar a las slimes allí congregadas. Ninguna hablaba, se movía, o parecía reaccionar de modo alguno. Era como si las palabras de Kurusu las hubieran sacudido, dejándolas visiblemente sorprendidas. Ni el propio Kurusu sabía qué era lo que lo había impulsado a hablar de aquel modo. Tan solo había pensado en la posibilidad de que Suu se tuviera que ir, y… era como si las palabras hubieran encontrado el modo de salir de su corazón a través de sus labios.

Tan solo esperaba que el mensaje hubiera alcanzado a las slimes.

Finalmente, tras un instante que se le antojó más largo, las slimes parecieron despertar de su trance. Los comentarios y susurros entre ellas fueron breves, como si temieran expresar en voz alta sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, todas parecían tener claro la misma idea, ya que pronto se encontró encarando a la misma slime azul que hasta el momento había actuado de portavoz.

"… _**humano."**_

 _-"Mi nombre es…"_

" _ **Kimihito Kurusu…"**_

" _ **Lo sabemos."**_

" _ **Y…tienes razón. Queremos a nuestra hermana, más aún de lo que queremos el regalo."**_

" _ **Queremos que sea feliz."**_

" _ **Si es feliz en tierra firme…"**_

" _ **Sin embargo, no es a nosotras a quien has de convencer."**_

" _ **Mamá."**_

" _ **Mamá ha de entrar en razón."**_

" _ **Luchará hasta el final mientras crea que su hija está en peligro."**_

" _ **Será difícil…"**_

" _ **Si realmente deseas que nuestra herm…que Suu… permanezca en tierra firme, deberás conseguir que la Reina acceda a ello."**_

" _ **De lo contrario, nada ni nadie logrará impedir que vuelva al mar."**_

 _-"Ya… ¿Y cómo…?"_

" _ **No lo sabemos."**_

" _ **Mamá es difícil de convencer."**_

" _ **¡Testaruda, testaruda!"**_

Si bien no podía asegurarlo, al no poder verles la cara, Kurusu creyó que muchas slimes parecían algo frustradas ante ese comentario, como si todas pensaran que su madre era bastante cabezota.

" _ **No será fácil, pero intentaremos ayudarte."**_

 _-"¿Ayudarme?"_ -preguntó Kurusu, sin entender-" _¿Cómo vais a…?"_

De repente, Kurusu sintió algo en su cuerpo. Era como si múltiples manos lo estuvieran agarrando, principalmente de las piernas y tronco, y pronto notó cómo una extraña fuerza tiraba de él. Todo él comenzó a temblar a medida que sentía cómo su cuerpo era desplazado por esa fuerza, sintiendo cómo la piel de su cara y manos era estirada dolorosamente contra el frío líquido que lo retenía.

-" _¡Esp…! ¿Qué está…?"_

" _ **Está abandonando el Reino."**_

" _ **¿Ya se va?"**_

" _ **Jo…"**_

" _ **Kimihito Kurusu"-**_ dijo la slime azul, manteniendo el enlace entre ambos a pesar de tener que estirar su antena cada vez más lejos-. **"** _ **El destino de Suu depende ahora de ti. Nosotras intentaremos ayudar como podamos."**_

" _ **Si no podemos convencer a mamá…"**_

"… _ **, al menos intentaremos conseguir que te escuche."**_

" _ **Pase lo que pase, no la enfrentes. Si te ve como una amenaza…"**_

" _ **¡Mala idea, mala idea!"**_

 _-"¡Es…esperad! ¿Qué quiere decir…?"_

" _ **Confiamos en ti. Sabemos que puedes hacer feliz a nuestra hermana."**_

" _ **¡Mucha suerte, mucha suerte!"**_

Kurusu luchó cuanto pudo por mantenerse en su sitio, pero era inútil. Aquella fuerza lo alejaba de la luz que eran las slimes, reemplazada por la oscuridad que parecía tragárselas a medida que era arrastrado inexorablemente. Pronto, ya no pudo distinguir el menor rastro de las pequeñas hermanas de Suu, ocultas tras una cortina de oscuridad y burbujas. El ambiente a su alrededor se espesó, haciendo presión contra su rostro, y pronto se encontró Kurusu incapaz de respirar. La presión aumentó a medida que la fuerza lo reclamaba, y el joven japonés sintió cómo su preciada reserva de oxigeno se perdía entre las burbujas que brotaron de su boca al no poder resistir más aquel esfuerzo.

...

-¡Tirad más fuerte!

-¡Hmmmpf!

-¿Alguien ve la cabeza?

-¡Menos preguntar, más tirar!

-¡Con fuerza! ¡Ya empieza a ceder!

Voces familiares comenzaron a llegar a los taponados oídos de Kurusu, que desde hacía unos instantes no oía más que su propio pulso y el burbujeo del líquido en el que se encontraba sumergido. Sus sentidos, enturbiados por la falta de oxígeno, comenzaron a despertar una vez más, a medida que aquella extraña fuerza seguía tirando de él con decisión.

Pronto, una extraña tensión en su cuello comenzó a desplazarse hacia su cara, siguiendo el avance (¿o retroceso?) de su cuerpo, hasta que pronto comenzó a pensar que algo muy raro estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar. Sentía contra su piel algo suave y frio que le apretaba las mejillas de un modo bastante familiar, como si dos enormes globos de agua se encontraran aprisionando su cabeza sin dejarle moverse o respirar siquiera. Por alguna razón, la sensación se le antojó bastante familiar.

-¡Ya lo veo!

-¡Venga, un último tirón!

-¡Papi, no lo sueltes!

-¡Pero es que se me resbala…!

-¡Pues tira con los dientes, pero tira con fuerza!

-¡No aflojéis! ¡Hay que sacarlo antes de que se ahogue!

Aprisionado en aquel extraño cepo gelatinoso, Kurusu sentía cómo su mente comenzaba a operar una vez más con naturalidad, asimilando las diferentes sensaciones y la información que le iba llegando. Ahora oía con más claridad las voces que llevaban ya un rato gritando en algún lugar por detrás de él llegando incluso a identificar una o dos de ellas. Le parecía…no, estaba seguro. Eran las voces de Centorea y Mia, entre otras tantas que seguramente debían de pertenecer al resto de sus inquilinas. Y lo que sentía en sus piernas… ¿eran manos? Parecían manos, desde luego. Creía poder sentir en sus tobillos los quitinosos dedos de Rachnera, y la humedad de su pernera le indicó que tal vez Mero se encontrara sujetándole por ahí junto a las demás.

-¡Todas a la de tres!

-Una…

-Dos…

-¡Y TRES!

La presión en su cuerpo aumentó cuando las inquilinas de Kurusu realizaron un último esfuerzo, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas. La masa gelatinosa que aprisionaba al joven terminó por ceder, liberando la cabeza de Kurusu lo justo como para que algo de luz llegara por fin a sus ojos, enturbiados después de tanto rato de oscuridad. La sensación no había desaparecido, pero ahora por lo menos se limitaba a sus mejillas, por lo que Kurusu pensó que con apoyarse él mismo con las manos bastaría para…

Sus dedos se hundieron en una masa húmeda y elástica. Era firme, aunque su superficie se amoldaba a sus manos como si debajo contuviera alguna clase de líquido. Resultaba agradable al tacto, bastante refrescante, y Kurusu sintió una vez más una extraña sensación de _deja vu_.

No fue hasta que no alzó la mirada, que no se percató de la razón.

Con sus ojos ya liberados, pudo apreciar sin mucha dificultad la oscura masa de la que había emergido. Negra como la tinta, se le antojaba distante a pesar de la corta distancia que la separaba de su nariz, ante la falta de mácula alguna que marcara sus límites desde tan cerca. A ambos lados de la cara, aprisionándola, dos enormes protuberancias limitaban su campo de visión y su movilidad, suaves y frescas como la más agradable de las sedas. Más arriba, parecía que la masa oscura se estrechaba hasta formar dos rectos hombros de firme porte, con un largo cuello oscuro alzándose cual torre entremedias, lo cual comenzó a poner un tanto inquieto a Kurusu. Más arriba, una barbilla que lucía una encorvada boca le recibió no mucho después, si bien el detalle que pronto captó su atención fueron los ojos rojos que brillaban con intensidad desde las oscuras sombras formadas por los tentáculos blancos que se revolvían por encima. Recordaba aquella salvaje maraña de gelatinosas extremidades, recordaba aquella mueca de desagrado, y lo peor de todo…

Recordaba esa mirada.

A juzgar por el ángulo desde el cual le sostenía la mirada, y teniendo en cuenta las sensaciones de su cara y manos, estaba claro lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Las tetas de mamá-Suu aún tiene atrapado a Esposo!-le oyó exclamar a Papi, desde algún lugar detrás suyo.

-¡No lo digas así!-exclamó Mia-. ¡Y Darling, para de magrearla! ¡Si vas a tocar algún pecho, que sea el mi-digooo... QUE DEJES DE MAGREARLA!

No sabía si era por lo confuso que se sentía de…bueno…reaparecer en tan curioso escenario, o si por lo inquietante que era tener tan cerca la mirada fulminante de la madre de Suu, pero lo que si era cierto era que sus manos seguían enterradas en el generoso busto de la slime, lo cual resultaba toda una sorpresa, ya que se esperó que al tocarla sus manos se hundirían en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible, si era una slime? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué podía indicar respecto al tipo de slime que era? ¿Qué…?

¿Qué hacía pensando en cosas así cuando aún tenía LAS MANOS PUESTAS EN SUS PECHOS!?

-¡Aaaah!-exclamó Kurusu, su voz amortiguada por los pechos de la slime, mientras pugnaba por sacar su cabeza de estos. La piel de la slime (si es que se le podía llamar piel) se le adhería a la cara, con lo cual al tirar los pechos se estiraban, y lo devolvían a su escote al retraerse nuevamente. Ruborizado a más no poder, Kurusu trataba en la medida de lo posible de tirar sin apretar demasiado los pechos de la slime, tarea nada fácil dado que sin la ayuda de sus manos, sentía que tendría poco éxito en la tarea de liberarse de tan vergonzosa (aunque suave) prisión.

Finalmente, a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, Kurusu empezó a empujar con sus manos, hundiéndolas cada vez más en el pechamen de la slime. Sentía como su sangre le subía a la cabeza a toda velocidad, además de dirigirse a una zona un tanto peligrosa de su organismo que le instó a salir de aquella situación con mayor presteza.

-¡DA-R-LING!-masculló Mia, evidentemente poco contenta ante el continuado asalto contra la delantera de la slime por parte del humano. Este hubiera querido excusarse, pero su boca seguía pegada contra el cuerpo de la slime, por lo que únicamente pudo dirigir brevemente su mirada hacia atrás con expresión angustiada.

-¡Echadle una mano!-se apresuró a decir Centorea, agarrándolo por los hombros y añadiendo sus fuerzas a las de Kurusu. Nuevas manos contra su cuerpo le indicaron la llegada del resto de inquilinas, todas tirando una vez más de él en un intento por despegarlo.

Cual tirita adherida a la piel, Kurusu fue arrancado de la slime con tanta violencia que todas las liminales y el propio Kurusu terminaron aterrizando estrepitosamente en el suelo, con las mejillas del joven humano en rojo tras haber sido despegadas de la slime. Realmente las tenía pegadas a conciencia, sus tet…

Mejor no pensar en ello.

-Auch, auch…-musitó Mia, masajeándose la cabeza.

-Ay… Centorea… Me aplastas…-consiguió decir Papi, ubicada bajo las posaderas de la centaura, con solo sus patas de ave a la vista.

-¡Ah! Disculpa, Papi…-se apresuró a decir, levantándose y liberando a una algo aplastada arpía.

Mientras Mero y las demás acudían al rescate de Papi, Kurusu aprovechó la ocasión para valorar la situación actual, al tiempo que se masajeaba las enrojecidas mejillas. Por un lado, parecía que el combate entre Suu y su madre se había pospuesto, ya que si bien ambas seguían encaradas la una frente a la otra, no parecía que hubiera tenido lugar enfrentamiento alguno, dado que su salón seguía tal y como lo había dejado antes (es decir, lleno de agujeros y con los muebles tirados por ahí), y ninguna de las dos slimes parecía estar herida. Además, Mia y las demás ahora estaban libres, lo cual resultaba todo un alivio, ya que representaba un problema menos del que encargarse. Desconocía si la madre de Suu las había liberado para que le ayudaran o por qué razón lo hizo, pero en el fondo era un consuelo.

Y hablando de liberarlo… ¿Qué hacía entre las tet…en el pecho de la mama de Suu? Recordaba haberlas intentado parar, y entonces Suu lo empujó, y salió volando, y luego…acabó en el Reino Slime.

…sentía como que le faltaban un par de puntos clave en esa sucesión de eventos. ¿Acaso la propia Reina era también el "Reino"?

Agitando la cabeza, Kurusu se forzó a centrarse en lo importante. Tenía una oportunidad para conseguir que aquello funcionara, para conseguir arreglarlo todo y que la cosa terminara sin peleas ni lágrimas. Tenía la información, las respuestas que tanto había ansiado para las miles de preguntas que aquel extraño día le habían suscitado, y si bien aún le restaba acabar de encajarlas…tendrían que servir.

-Inconsciente… Tan solo retrasas lo inevitable-dijo entonces la madre de Suu, mirando con dureza a Kurusu-. Tus maquinaciones fracasaran, y no podrás impedir que logre mi propósito.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia Kurusu, la slime fue detenida por un brazo de limo, que se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Suu no dejará que lastimes al Maestro!-exclamó Suu, quien se apresuró a colocarse entre ambos y a escudar al humano y a sus inquilinas con su cuerpo y tentáculos. La atención de la slime adulta se centró en Suu, ambas mirándose fijamente con toda la clara intención de reanudar lo que tanto le había costado a Kurusu impedir.

Se le acababa el tiempo. Debía actuar ya, pero no parecía que ni Suu ni su madre fueran a escuchar nada de lo que tuviera que decir. La madre de Suu había dejado claro que no le agradaba él, y dada la reacción de sus hijas cuando descubrieron quien era él, podía entender por qué. Por alguna razón, había entendido que era culpa suya que Suu hubiera decidido quedarse en tierra firme, ya fuera por su participación en el programa de intercambio o por cualquier otra razón. Fuera como fuera, eso complicaba un poco el que esta confiara en él lo suficiente como para convencerla si trataba de explicar lo sucedido. Por otro lado, Suu parecía más que lista para enfrentarse a su madre, los puños cerrados y sus numerosos tentáculos oscilando entre ellos y la slime adulta con gesto amenazador. Tan solo había visto a Suu en "modo agresivo" una vez, durante su pelea contra la slime negra, pero incluso aquello parecía empalidecer con la situación que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. No parecía dispuesta a ceder un solo paso, y a juzgar por el aura que emanaba, tampoco parecía dispuesta a perder así como así.

No podía actuar tal y como estaba la situación. Necesitaba una oportunidad, una apertura, un resquicio en aquella tensa situación por la que colarse y conseguir que sus palabras les llegaran por fin.

La pregunta era… ¿cómo? Y lo más importante… ¿cuándo?

Y la respuesta no tardó en hacerse presente.

Justo cuando la madre de Suu parecía avanzar dispuesta para el combate, un nuevo suceso detuvo toda acción presente en la sala, atrayendo la atención de todos cuantos se encontraban en ella. Del cuerpo de la slime, antes negro como el petróleo, surgieron numerosas luces de colores que detuvieron sus pasos, semejantes a motas que hubieran podido aparecerle en la piel, salvo que aquellas luces parecían moverse y deslizarse por su cuerpo como dotadas de vida propia. Y así era, ya que pronto pequeños zarcillos semejantes a los tentáculos de Suu y varios pares de brillantes ojos coloridos marcaron la llegada del rescate de las slimes, quienes fieles a su palabra habían acudido en ayuda de Kurusu y el resto.

Contrariamente a lo que Kurusu esperó en un principio, las slimes no parecieron intentar detener físicamente a su madre, ya que si bien cuantiosas en número, no parecía que sus pequeñas antenas fueran a ser capaces de detener los movimientos de su progenitora, varias veces más grande. Sin embargo, por el momento, la atención de esta parecía haberse desviado hacia su propio cuerpo, mirando a ratos a una slime y luego a otra, sumergida en lo que parecía ser una silenciosa conversación mental con todas sus hijas.

-¿Qué demonios…?-musitó Mia.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Brilla!-exclamó Papi, con brillos de ilusión en sus ojos.

Mientras las jóvenes liminales contemplaban el suceso sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo, Kurusu reaccionó rápidamente. No encontraría una oportunidad mejor que aquella, por lo que debía actuar con decisión.

Raudo, Kurusu aprovechó el momento de distracción para ir junto a Suu, y tomarla por los hombros. Parecía que la joven slime se había mostrado tan sorprendida por la llegada del resto de sus hermanas como las demás inquilinas de Kurusu, y solo el firme agarre del humano consiguió reclamar su atención lo bastante como para que apartara la mirada del hipnótico brillo estroboscópico de su madre.

-¡Esta es tu oportunidad, Suu!-le urgió Kurusu, tratando de no alzar la voz-. Podemos arreglar esto y que nadie salga herido, pero depende de ti conseguirlo. Tienes que decirle a tu madre qué es lo que deseas en realidad.

A juzgar por la expresión alarmada de Suu, no parecía que la idea le hiciera especial ilusión.

-Eso…eso no es… No va a…

-¡Sí que funcionará! Todo este caos…toda esta confusión… Hay que aclarar las cosas, Suu. Tu madre necesita oír la verdad, y no creerá a nadie más que a ti.

Suu parecía dubitativa. No era para menos, considerando lo que las hermanas de esta parecían opinar de su madre. Por cómo la pintaban, estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le llevara la contraria (y con razón).

-Pe…pero…

-Tranquila-dijo Kurusu, posando su mano en la mejilla de la slime. El breve contacto del humano pareció disipar brevemente la preocupación del rostro de Suu, quien fijó sus brillantes ojos en los de Kurusu-. Pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga, nosotros estaremos aquí a tu lado. No te dejaremos sola.

-Maestro…-dijo Suu, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

Mientras Papi y el resto parecían observar fascinadas el singular fenómeno al que se veía sujeto la madre de Suu, una de las liminales había conseguido desviar su atención lo justo como para captar la conversación paralela que estaba teniendo lugar allí. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se unió a ellos ubicándose detrás de la nerviosa slime.

-Es como dice mi Honey-dijo Rachnera, haciendo conocida su presencia al posar su quitinosa mano sobre la cabeza de Suu-. Puede que todos los que vivimos en esta casa seamos casos perdidos, nos falte más de un tornillo, o a veces nos llevemos a matar, pero… ¿Acaso no es eso lo que nos hace una familia?

-Rachnera…

-Para bien o para mal, tú eres una de las nuestras, enana, y ni siquiera tu madre va a poder arrancarte de nuestro lado si no es eso lo que tú deseas-declaró. Luego, ampliando su sonrisa, azotó con un gesto de su mano la retaguardia de Suu, consiguiendo que la joven slime diera un brinco en su sitio-. Ahora, ve ahí y déjaselo bien claro a tu madre, ¿quieres? Esta situación se está volviendo muy tediosa para mi gusto, y mataría por una buena siesta…

A pesar de la aparente indiferencia de aquella última declaración, Kurusu podía ver sin problemas lo mucho que Rachnera parecía preocuparse por Suu. De las liminales bajo su cuidado, Rachnera era con diferencia de las más maduras y confiables, a pesar de su tendencia a las bromas y a hacer la suya sin depender de nadie. En casos como aquel, podía llegar a mostrar un lado maternal y protector que Kurusu había aprendido a no mencionar, ya que tan solo servía para avergonzarla y que se retrajera a la defensiva (lo cual no quitaba que pensara que estaba bastante mona cuando se sonrojaba, pero eso ya era otro tema).

Recuperada del azote, Suu miró una vez más a Rachnera y Kurusu, quien asintieron la cabeza con convicción. Cualquier rastro de duda o temor abandonó la mirada de Suu, quien les devolvió el gesto con decisión. Estaba lista.

Dando un paso al frente, reclamó con facilidad la atención del resto de liminales, que hasta el momento habían estado centradas en el ahora singular cuerpo de la slime adulta. Mia y las demás observaron el semblante de Suu, sorprendidas no ya por la serenidad que transmitía, sino por la férrea convicción que parecía transmitir. Les recordaba bastante a la mirada que su madre había lucido hasta el momento, pero sin rastro alguno de su hostilidad. Mientras que la slime negra había lucido unos ojos con un brillo peligroso que parecían amenazar con destruir a cualquiera en los que se posaran, los de Suu reflejaban una decisión que parecía hacer creer que pudiera lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera en esos instantes. No había duda, o incertidumbre, o temor de ningún tipo. Simple y pura determinación, inflexible como el más poderoso escudo. Dando un paso atrás, abrieron espacio para apartarse de su camino, seguras en cierto modo de que el final que esperaban, aunque no el que temían, estaba próximo.

De esta manera, tras apartar a una hipnotizada Papi (la cual seguía con las lumínicas slimes que tanto la habían fascinado danzando en sus desorbitadas pupilas), ya nada se interponía entre aquella pareja madre-hija. La slime negra, todavía enfrascada en la conversación con sus otras hijas, alzó la mirada para encontrar la de Suu, quien seguía en su forma adulta. La interrupción en la conversación que habían estado manteniendo provocó que las pequeñas slimes de colores miraran también a Suu, agitando sus tentaculitos a modo de saludo hacia esta, evidentemente felices. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Suu les devolvió el gesto con su antena, para después volver a centrarse en su madre. Una vez se hubieron visto, las pequeñas slimes volvieron a ocultarse en el interior de su madre, tornando una vez más el color de esta al negro habitual.

-…mamá-dijo Suu, sin rastro alguno de hostilidad en su tono-…yo…

A un lado, Kurusu y el resto contemplaban la singular estampa con reverente silencio, aguardando expectantes a ver cómo se desarrollaban los acontecimientos. Lo habían intentado todo, pero ya nadie más podría lograr que alcanzaran su objetivo que la propia Suu, la única a la que su madre escucharía.

-…no quiero volver al mar. No aún, por lo menos-dijo Suu, sus palabras claras en el silencio de la habitación, solo roto por el eco de la lluvia en el exterior-. Aquí he encontrado…gente que me quiere, gente que me cuida… gente con la que soy feliz. He vivido mucho a su lado, y he acumulado una gran cantidad de recuerdos con ellos. Recuerdos felices, recuerdos tristes, recuerdos emotivos y recuerdos aburridos. Sé que, si volviera al mar, el regalo que podría compartir con todas vosotras sería maravilloso, pero…

Nadie decía nada, todos pendientes de las palabras de Suu. Estaba claro aquella era una conversación que ninguna otra slime había mantenido con su progenitora, la cual parecía extrañamente calmada ante las palabras de Suu. A pesar de su rostro en perpetuo gesto de seriedad, no parecía especialmente inclinada a intervenir en el discurso de su hija.

-…todavía hay mucho que quiero hacer-siguió diciendo Suu-. Quiero seguir jugando con Papi. Quiero seguir viviendo con Mia, y Centorea, y Rachnera, y Mero, y con Lala también. Quiero…quiero seguir al lado del Maestro, y quiero ver más del mundo de la superficie. Quiero seguir siendo Suu, no solo otra slime más. Quiero… quiero…

Poco a poco, parecía que Suu había empezado a emocionarse con sus propias palabras, a medida que su reprimido deseo salía a la luz finalmente. No estaba segura de cuanto le permitiría hablar su madre, pero antes de que se enfadara o la interrumpiera, quería sacarse lo que llevaba temiendo decir durante tanto tiempo.

-…¡quiero seguir viviendo aquí!-exclamó-. Si vuelvo al mar, estaré con mis hermanas y contigo, y eso me hace muy feliz, pero… ¡no es suficiente! El regalo es especial, y siempre es único, pero no le hace justicia a lo que realmente es vivir en la tierra. Aquí, puedo vivir y experimentar de verdad, no solo a través de los recuerdos de otra hermana. Puedo ir y ver lugares que no existen en ninguna otra parte del océano. Puedo probar comidas que no había visto nunca, y jugar a juegos que ni sabía que existía. Cada sensación es… mil veces mejor que en el más claro recuerdo, porque no es solo un fragmento del pasado. Es auténtico, y personal, y… y es tan mío que casi piensas que es egoísta poder sentir algo así sin poder compartirlo con nadie más. Es algo que nunca pensé que pudiera existir, y es algo que me maravilla a cada día que paso aquí-explicó Suu. Por el rabillo del ojo, Kurusu se percató de que varios pares de brillantes ojitos habían aparecido nuevamente en el cuerpo de la madre de Suu, como si el relato de sus vivencias en la tierra firme hubiera despertado su interés-. Pero por encima de todo… la razón por la que quiero estar en este lugar…

Su mirada se fijó en la de su madre, sin rastro alguno de vacilación. Ambas podían verse reflejadas en los claros orbes de la otra, mientras a su alrededor los emocionados testigos presenciaban el momento.

-…es porque aquí está la gente que amo-declaró Suu.

Para entonces, varias eran ya las liminales que habían empezado a lagrimear con las palabras de Suu. Mientras que algunas como Rachnera y Lala se mantenían bastante serenas y no reaccionaron más allá de una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, otras como Mia y Centorea no pudieron evitar emocionarse ante la proclama de la joven slime. Las lágrimas de emoción y felicidad corrían libres por sus mejillas, haciendo cuanto podían por cubrirse con las manos en un vano intento de que no las vieran llorar. Incluso Papi, quien por norma general no se habría enterado de nada de lo sucedido, parecía entender el significado implícito en las palabras de Suu, aumentando su sonrisa por momentos.

-¡SUU!-exclamó entonces la harpía, saltando encima de Suu. La slime, como habiéndose olvidado de la presencia de las demás inquilinas en el salón, se sorprendió al sentir cómo caía contra ella el pequeño cuerpo de Papi, quien la envolvió con sus alas y enterró su rostro en su costado-. ¡Papi también te quiere mucho! ¡Papi quiere seguir jugando contigo para siempre-siempre!

-Papi…-dijo Suu, sonriendo. No tardó en devolver el abrazo a su amiga, dedicándole el mismo afecto que esta tan generosamente le había profesado sin pedírselo.

-Puede que no sea una slime, pero no me equivocaría si dijera que todas pensamos como ella-declaró Mero, quien con la ayuda de Centorea, se unió a la pareja de alegres liminales-. Todas vinimos de lugares diferentes, siendo mujeres muy diferentes a como somos ahora. No sé qué esperaban las demás de su experiencia con el Programa de Intercambio, pero por lo menos por mi parte, debo decir que nunca pude imaginar hasta dónde llegaría mi dicha al compartir semejante experiencia con las personas que se encuentran aquí conmigo. Cada día ha sido una aventura en sí misma, y siento que si Suu no estuviera, nada de lo que hiciéramos volvería a ser lo mismo.

-Por extraño que parezca, somos algo más que simples compañeras de piso-declaró Centorea, mirando con firmeza a la madre de Suu. Contrariamente a su actitud anterior, pero, esta vez Centorea lucía una sonrisa sincera y decidida en su rostro, libre de cualquier rastro de tensión o duda-. Somos una familia, una familia de liminales y humanos que se quieren y que desean por encima de todo seguir compartiendo más de los fabulosos días que hemos tenido el lujo de experimentar desde que llegamos a esta casa.

-Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor, aunque seguramente tampoco hubiera querido hacerlo…-comentó burlona Rachnera, haciendo que Centorea se frustrara un tanto, a la vez que se ruborizaba. A pesar de ello, la sonriente arachne no tardó en unirse a sus compañeras, posando su quitinosa mano en el hombro de Suu-. Sea como sea, estas cabezas de chorlito son lo bastante generosas como para aceptar cualquier cosa que se les ponga por delante, ya sean liminales de otras especies o posibles roces, siempre dispuestas a perdonar y a abrir los brazos a quienes deseen formar parte de nuestra singular manada. Cuesta creer que hace tan solo unos meses ni siquiera nos conocíamos, y ahora… bueno, estábamos dispuestas a luchar hasta la muerte por frenarte. Eso dice mucho de nuestro vínculo, ¿no crees?

-Nosotras queremos mucho a Suu. No sé si tanto como la queréis vosotras, pero definitivamente la queremos-declaró Mia, uniéndose a sus compañeras de piso-. Y precisamente por eso, no vamos a permitir que la felicidad de Suu se vea truncada por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por ti. ¿Y qué que Suu tenga un deber para con el Reino Slime? ¿Y qué que quieras que vuelva? ¿Qué importa? Suu es feliz aquí. Suu quiere estar aquí. Y pase lo que pase, protegeremos esos deseos cueste lo que cueste, porque así es como hacemos las cosas aquí: luchando juntas, y manteniéndonos unidas.

Mirando a ambos lados, Suu vio cómo sus amigas habían ido sumándose a su bando, colocándose a su alrededor en señal de protección, y permitiendo que ya no estuviera más sola frente a su madre. A pesar de lo fuerte que esta era, a pesar del temor que inspiraba en ellas, no parecía que fueran a dar un paso atrás y a permitir que se la llevaran si ella no lo deseaba. A pesar de las heridas, a pesar de lo sufrido, a pesar de todo, todas y cada una de ellas se mantenían firmes y mirando decididas al frente, formando con sus cuerpos el muro que evitaba que mal alguno azotara a la joven slime. Esta sentía en su interior cómo la calidez de ese sentimiento de acogida y compañerismo se desbordaba por todo su ser, alcanzando cada rincón de su cuerpo y amenazando con hacerle derramar lágrimas de alegría y emoción.

Ella eran su familia, casi tanto como lo eran la Reina Slime y sus hermanas. No eran slimes, pero esas liminales y ese joven humano eran tan preciados para ella como lo era cualquiera de las descendientes de la Reina. No pudo sino sonreír dichosa, sabedora de lo afortunada que era de contar con camaradas como ellos.

Sin embargo…

-…ehm… ¿chicas?-murmuró Mia, algo preocupada, sin despegar su mirada de la madre de Suu-. Lleva ya mucho rato callada. ¿Creéis que… nos habrá escuchado?

-No lo sé-respondió Centorea en voz baja, decidida aunque reacia a apartar la mirada. Vale que estuvieran en hermandad, pero eso no quitaba que la mujer ante ellas podía barrerlas a todas de un manotazo si se lo proponía.

A pesar de las resolutivas palabras de las liminales, no parecía que estas hubieran causado mella alguna, al menos visiblemente, en la firme e imperturbable slime que llevaba rato acongojándolas con su presencia. No se había movido, ni dicho nada… Por no hacer, ni siquiera había cambiado el color de su mirada, que seguía de un atento ámbar que parecía relucir como los faros de un auto. Se había limitado a permanecer allí, de pie, observándolas y juzgándolas en silencio con la misma presencia que la ladera de un gigantesco rascacielos: inmensa y opresiva, tan firme que parecía imposible que nada ni nadie pudiera sacudirla. Tragando saliva, aguardaron silenciosas a que la madre de Suu dijera algo, lo que fuera, en respuesta a la valiente proclama de todas y cada una de ellas.

Y así esperaron un minuto.

Y otro minuto.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Y ot-…

-¡Ah!-exclamó Papi, sobresaltando a todas. El silencio en la sala había sido absoluto hasta que la harpía soltó aquel respingo.

-¿Q-qué pasa, Papi?-preguntó Mero, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¡Papi ha tenido una idea!-declaró, mirando orgullosa a las demás.

Estas, evidentemente confundidas, miraron extrañadas a la ilusionada harpía.

-¿Una…idea?

-¡Mm-hm! Suu quiere quedarse aquí, pero su mamá no la deja, ¿verdad?

-Pues…sí, ese sería el problema a grandes rasgos, sí…-comentó Centorea, que como las demás no entendía a dónde quería llegar la harpía.

-¡Vale! Entonces… el Esposo siempre dice que las cosas hay que pedirlas por favor, así que… ¿y si le pedimos a la mamá de Suu que, por favor, la deje quedarse aquí con nosotras?

Durante unos instantes, el silencio volvió a reinar en la sala, mientras la descabellada idea de la inocente harpía era procesada en la mente de cada uno de los presentes. Luego, de manera colectiva, suspiraron y dejaron caer sus cabezas, provocando la mirada de confusión de Papi.

-Si es que…-comentó Mia, sonriendo agotada con una cómica gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien.

-Esta niña…-murmuró Rachnera, fastidiada por habérselo tomado en serio por un momento.

Era un bonito sentimiento, en eso estaban todas de acuerdo, pero…

-Papi… La cosa no es tan sencilla como…-empezó a decir Mero, tratando de hacerla razonar (con énfasis en "tratando"), pero no parecía que la harpía se fuera a dejar desilusionar.

-¡No! ¡Papi está convencida de que funcionará! Ya veréis…-declaró, saltando desde su posición abrazada a Suu al frente del grupo-. ¡Papi se encarga!

Con esta brava proclama, Papi avanzó alegremente hacia la amenazante slime, quien seguía sus movimientos con la atención de un ave de presa. Obviamente, la repentina acción de Papi despertó la alarma generalizada del grupo, quienes se llevaron las manos a la cabeza ante la temeridad de la joven liminal.

-¡PAPI!

-¿¡Pero qué….!?

-¿¡A dónde vas!?

Ni corta ni perezosa, la alegre harpía siguió avanzando como si nada, como si las advertencias de sus amigas y de su cuidador no le llegaran (lo cual, considerando cómo era ella, era bastante posible). El resto de los ocupantes de la casa, demasiado impactados por la repentina decisión de la joven, solo podían mirar boquiabiertos cómo esta avanzaba hacia su peligrosa invitada, quien seguía cada paso que Papi daba con total despreocupación.

Deteniéndose frente a la oscura slime, Papi alzó su cabeza para así encarar la silenciosa mirada de la madre de Suu, quien la contemplaba con la severidad de quien vigilaba los pasos de un peligroso enemigo. Aparentemente falta de molestia o temor alguno por ello, sin embargo, Papi se limitó a esbozar su mejor sonrisa para ella.

-¡Disculpe, mamá de Suu!-exclamó, queriendo reclamar su atención (como si hiciera falta)-. ¡Buenas, soy Papi! ¡Papi es una harpía, eso es lo que Papi es!-declaró, alzando un ala-. Papi quería hacerle una pregunta. Quería saber… quería… esto…

Ladeando la cabeza, Papi frunció el ceño al descubrir que su pregunta se había esfumado de su mente en el momento en que se posicionó frente a su objetivo. Congelados de la impresión, Kurusu y el resto no pudieron sino suspirar agotados ante la sin par escena: Papi, frente a la liminal más peligrosa que jamás hubieran conocido… y padeciendo uno de sus característicos "momentos amnésicos".

Para más inri, Papi optó por girarse hacia ellos e ignorar a la amenazante slime que seguía atenta a cada movimiento que hacía esta.

-Esto…chicas-dijo Papi, ligeramente avergonzada-… ¿qué era lo que Papi tenía que preguntar?

Más de una se llevó la mano a la cara, demasiado cansadas como para lidiar con lo absurdo de aquella situación. Para variar, nada estaba yendo como se suponía que tenía que ir, rozando lo bizarro y dejándoles una sensación generalizada de desasosiego y pesadez mental. Matarían con tal de que todo se acabara de una vez…

-Querías…querías preguntarle si Suu se podía quedar con nosotras-le reveló finalmente Mia, tan cansada de estar en tensión constantemente, que finalmente parecía que… se había rendido en cierta forma. Que fuera lo que tuviera que ser, ya le daba todo lo mismo…

-¡Ah, cierto! ¡Gracias!-exclamó Papi, para luego girarse nuevamente a la slime que había optado por ignorar-. Bueno, pues Papi quería preguntarle si Suu podía quedarse con nosotras, ehm… ¡por favor!-se apresuró a añadir-. Es que… si Suu se va al mar, Papi no podrá jugar con ella. A Papi no se le da muy bien eso de nadar…

Conscientes de lo precaria que era la situación, nadie dijo nada mientras aguardaban a la respuesta de la slime. Verdaderamente, Papi tenía razón en una cosa: a nadie más se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de pedírselo por las buenas (más que nada porque nadie veía ese plan funcionando).

-Además, Papi todavía quiere jugar durante mucho tiempo con Suu. Suu es la mejor amiga de Papi, y también es la mejor amiga de Mia y de todas. ¡Y el Esposo también quiere que Suu se quede! Suu es una de sus mojigatas espinosa, como todas las demás-siguió explicando Papi.

La última declaración de la harpía dejó un tanto confundidos a todos, si bien pronto Mero entendió qué era lo que Papi había tratado de decir.

-Esto… Papi-dijo, llamando su atención-. No es "mojigatas espinosa", sino "candidatas a esposa".

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Cierto, cierto!

Numerosos suspiros se oyeron en la sala. Siempre igual…

-¡Bueno, pues eso! Suu tiene que quedarse aquí con nosotras, así que… ¿podría quedarse? Por favor… ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!-exclamó, juntando sus alas a modo de súplica mientras miraba esperanzada a la siniestra slime.

Contemplando el singular suceso, Kurusu no pudo sino percatarse de que ya nada parecía poder sorprenderlo aquel día. Se había acostumbrado en cierta medida a que sus días se tergiversaran y enredaran más allá de lo lógico o razonable, pero cualquiera diría que aquel día se estaba tornando excepcionalmente singular. Una siniestra amenaza, una lucha encarnizada, un paseo a lomos de una giganta, la revelación de que Suu tenía madre, y ahora todo el proceso de mirar de convencer a esta de que no se llevara a su hija con ella. Resultaba harto difícil creer que tan solo esa mañana su preocupación máxima hubiera sido si le daría tiempo de hacer la compra y tender la ropa antes de que se pusiera a llover. Ahora, parecía más preocupado por evitar heridas mayores para él y sus inquilinas, mientras miraban de desactivar la bomba de relojería que era la Reina Slime. Cualquier gesto o palabra desubicada podía provocar el retorno del enojo de la violenta slime, que con facilidad podría destrozar su casa y un par de manzanas más de regalo. Por el momento, parecía que se había mostrado bastante receptiva desde que Suu se dispuso a hablarle, gracias también en parte a la colaboración del resto de sus hermanas, las cuales calmaron a la matriarca lo suficiente como para que se dignara a escucharles. Con un poco de suerte, esperaba Kurusu, el sentimiento de compañerismo que habían demostrado Mia y compañía y el infantil deseo de Papi bastarían para acabar de calmar los nervios de la oscura slime, y convencerla de que permitiera a Suu el quedarse más tiempo con ellos. A pesar de no haberlo expresado del mismo modo, compartía por completo las intenciones del resto de sus inquilinas en lo referente a Suu, para nada deseoso de verla partir, ya que después de tanto tiempo ya la veía como una más de su alocada familia.

En medio de su reflexión, un sentimiento de inquietud creciente lo instó a alzar la mirada, fijándose en que su origen parecía ser el cuerpo de la misma slime que hasta el momento se había limitado a escuchar en silencio. Abriéndose paso hacia su imperturbable rostro, Kurusu se preguntaba de dónde podría estar surgiendo semejante reacción por su parte.

En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de la slime, obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta.

Parecía… bueno, parecía más allá del enojo. Parecía como si la simple furia no pudiera describir lo que ella sentía en esos instantes. Acostumbrado como estaba a verla firme pero impasible, a Kurusu le sorprendió mucho el ver que ahora la slime parecía clara y visiblemente fuera de sus casillas. Su ceño fruncido dibujaba una V perfecta entre sus ojos, rojos brillantes como fulminantes láseres que parecían paralizar a quien fuera lo bastante desafortunado como para encontrarse en su presencia. Numerosas arrugas aparecieron alrededor de su boca cuando esta aumentó la curvatura convexa de esta, demostrando su profundo desagrado por cual fuera el estímulo que hubiera suscitado esa reacción en ella. Finalmente, sus tentáculos parecían agitarse y ondular a medida que ascendían, dotados aparentemente de vida propia, mientras la ira de su dueña los embargaba.

Enfrente de ella, Papi simplemente ladeó la cabeza, confusa, ante el cambio que había experimentado su interlocutora.

-¿Hmmm?-murmuró, confundida-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le duele algo? Parece que tenga dolor de barriga…

Bajando la mirada, la slime fijó sus orbes en la perpleja harpía, quien no parecía ser consciente ni del peligro ni de su proximidad a este. Luego, lentamente, la slime comenzó a alzar una de sus manos.

-¡PAPI!-exclamaron todos, al ver el gesto de la slime. Sabedores de la fuerza de esta, y habiendo visto su reacción a las palabras de Papi, no tardaron en imaginarse los peores escenarios posibles al ver cómo su oponente alzaba la mano. Si decidía golpear a Papi, con la fuerza que tenía, suerte tendría la joven harpía si únicamente le quebraba algún que otro hueso. En el peor de los casos…

Para nada deseosas de permitir que tan funesto destino sucediera, todas se apresuraron a correr en su encuentro, lanzándose como una sola en pos de salvar a su amiga del ataque de la enrabiada slime. Sin embargo, no llegaron a dar más que un solo paso, que la slime bajó la mano.

En lugar de golpearla, lo que la slime hizo fue posar su mano abierta en el alborotado cabello celeste de Papi, acariciándole la cabeza con un amor y ternuras que para nada pegaban con la expresión de su rostro. Confundidas, las liminales presentes detuvieron su avance ante aquel extraño despliegue de afecto, sin entender para nada a qué se debían las erráticas acciones de aquella mujer.

-…tú…eres la compañera de mi hija, ¿verdad?-preguntó, rompiendo el silencio que se había impuesto en la sala. Aún algo sorprendida de verse acariciada, Papi simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar sus abiertos y relucientes ojos de la slime. Su respuesta pareció relajarla bastante, ya que su expresión enfurecida volvió a cambiar a su…expresión severa de antes-…eres una buena niña…

Sonriendo por el halago, Papi pareció relajarse bajo las caricias de la slime, ligeramente sonrojada pero sin que hiciera el más mínimo gesto de querer apartarse o detener sus atenciones.

-Entonces… ¿Puede Suu quedarse con Papi y las demás?-preguntó Papi, esperanzada.

La slime no respondió de inmediato, optando por devolver la mirada a cuantas slimes se encontraban vigilándola. A favor suyo, ninguna retrocedió pese a lo implacable de su mirada, que si bien había vuelto a su ámbar anterior, seguía siendo penetrante e inflexible.

-…es extraño. Sirenas y slimes conviviendo juntas es impensable, ¿pero tantas liminales, unidas en hermandad bajo un mismo techo? Suena como el principio de un mal chiste…-declaró la slime, despertando sentimientos conflictivos en el interior de quienes la oyeron. Sin embargo, no parecía que hubiera acabado-. Vine pensando que mi hija me necesitaba… Vine creyendo que la encontraría amenazada, retenida y en peligro mortal… Vine pensando que tenía que salvarla… Pero nunca pensé… que la encontraría rodeada de tan valientes y aguerridas compañeras.

Las palabras de la slime consiguieron hacer que varias de las chicas se sonrojaran, con Mia sonriendo algo tímida mientras se frotaba la nuca, y Centorea sacando pecho con orgullo. Parecía que se les había olvidado ya que quien estaba reconociendo sus esfuerzos era la misma amenaza que las había obligado a combatir en primer lugar.

-Luchasteis con honor, con valor, mostrando un coraje desmedido ante una amenaza que parecía imparable. Nunca demostrasteis intención alguna de rendiros o huir, y si bien antes pensé que se debía a algún posible complot contra mi hija, ahora veo que únicamente os movía el deseo de protegerla. ¡Mostraos orgullosas! ¡Habéis conseguido ganaros mi respeto!

Las reacciones de las chicas se incrementaron ante las palabras de la slime, todas sintiéndose como gallardas caballeras que hubieran conseguido derrotar (bueno, en este caso más bien retrasar) a un peligroso dragón que amenazara a la princesa. Más de una se preguntó si así era como se debía de sentir Centorea a diario, decidiendo que tal vez no estuviera mal comportarse tan caballerosamente de vez en cuando. Por parte de la caballera residente, esta se sentía pletórica, habiendo cumplido por fin su tan ansiado deseo de completar una gesta en pos de una noble causa, recibiendo por ello todo el reconocimiento y los honores que una guerrera como ella se merecía. Únicamente podría mejorar ese momento que su Amo fuera el que la hubiera honrado con sus elogios, tal vez vestido como un apuesto noble de tierras lejanas que, tras acometer una tarea prácticamente imposible en su nombre, hubiera decidido agasajarla con una ceremonia en su honor. Ella, con su reluciente armadura, arrodillada ante su noble Amo, que con su pálida espada la nombraría su protectora personal, haciéndole recitar el juramente por el cual quedarían sus vidas vinculadas de un modo tan próximo que, con el paso del tiempo, no fuera extraño que terminara desembocando en…en…

Frunciendo el ceño, Mero notó cómo Centorea había comenzado a ponerse cada vez más y más roja, sus ojos desenfocados y dando vueltas, pero con una curiosa sonrisa en el rostro que le hizo preguntarse si sería mejor llamarle la atención, o simplemente dejarla que disfrutara de…lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo.

Volviendo al salón, el resto de liminales permanecieron ajenas a las ensoñaciones de su amiga, centradas en sus propias reacciones ante los halagos de la slime. Papi, la más cercana a esta, no terminó de entender muy bien qué era lo que le estaba diciendo, pero decidió creer que simplemente les estaba dando las gracias por ser amigas de Suu. Alegremente, disfrutó de las atenciones de la madre de Suu, que amorosamente seguía acariciando su cabeza como si de su propia hija se tratara.

-¡Jaja!-exclamó Papi, fijándose en algunas de las caras que estaban haciendo sus amigas-. ¡Qué guay! Entonces… ¿puede Suu quedarse con nosotras y con el Maestro?

-No.

El impacto recibido por la rauda y tajante respuesta de la slime cayó sobre los allí presentes como un ladrillo en un charco. Todo habían sido sonrisas y buen rollo ante el reconocimiento de la slime, creyendo que sus acciones les habían valido su favor, y que conseguirían que la Reina entrara en razón y accediera a su petición. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no parecía que esta hubiera cambiado de parecer en lo más mínimo, ya que no tardó ni un segundo en darles su respuesta.

-¿Quéeee~? ¿Por qué no~?-se quejó Papi, abrazándose a la slime adulta y mirándola con una mezcla de confusión y pena. Cualquier otro se hubiera ablandado con esa mirada, e incluso tal vez la hubiera considerado un ingenioso intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión a través de la lástima y la auto-culpa. Sin embargo, el sentimiento era genuino: Papi simplemente no estaba contenta con la decisión de la mamá de Suu-. Pero si creía que le caíamos bien…

-Sois bravas guerreras, lo reconozco-explicó la slime, sin apartar la mirada de Papi-, y mi hija habla maravillas de vosotras. Está claro que podríais defenderla de cualquier amenaza…de cualquiera…-Entonces, lentamente, la slime alzó su mirada, que volvió a tornarse roja al fijarse en quien, a su entender, impedía que accediera a permitir a Suu el vivir en la superficie-…salvo de él.

Kurusu Kimihito, el blanco de la atención de la slime, se mostró visiblemente confundido ante las palabras de esta.

¿Salvar a Suu de él? Pero… ¡si no había hecho nada malo! ¿Por qué seguía tan enfadada con él? Había procurado mantenerse al margen mientras las demás salían en defensa de Suu porque sabía que la matriarca slime se la tenía jurada por la razón que fuera, pero parecía que su silencio no había bastado para que esta se olvidara de él. ¿Acaso le culpaba a él de que Suu hubiera decidido quedarse con ellos en tierra firme?

-Yo…

-¡El Maestro no es peligroso!-se apresuró a decir Suu, interrumpiendo a Kurusu-. Él siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo…con todas…y nunca ha dejado que nos pase nada malo. A pesar de que…siempre es el que más sale herido, siempre se esfuerza por protegernos y llevarse él los golpes, a pesar de ser el más débil de nosotras. Nos cocina, limpia la casa, y siempre que tenemos un problema, está ahí para escucharnos. Siempre…está ahí, con su sonrisa, llenando nuestro pecho con una calidez desbordante. Incluso cuando le digo que no hace falta, él sigue cuidándome como si fuera una chica más-explicó Suu, sonriendo al rememorar muchos de sus encuentros con el joven humano. Luego, ligeramente sonrojada, siguió hablando-. Incluso…estaría dispuesto a ponerse "pegajoso" conmigo, aun siendo él un humano, y yo una slime.- El comentario provocó que Kurusu se alarmara un tanto avergonzado, mirando de reojo cómo Mia y un par más de sus inquilinas ahora le devolvían la mirada como si pretendieran que les diera explicaciones por las palabras de Suu-. Él…él es una buena persona…y yo…yo…

Parecía que lo que fuera que Suu quisiera decir estaba costando que saliera de su mente, ya que Kurusu pudo ver sin problemas que la joven slime había empezado a temblar en el sitio, alternando su nerviosa mirada entre su tenebrosa madre y él mismo. Luego, con cara de haber tomado una decisión, fue hasta donde estaba él…y abrazo su cabeza contra su abultado pecho.

-…yo… ¡yo quiero mucho al Maestro!-declaró, con Kurusu medio enterrado en su generosa delantera-. ¡Yo soy…una de sus candidatas a esposa! Y si no eres capaz de entenderlo, entonces…entonces…-A pesar de tener media cara metida en el cuerpo de la slime, Kurusu alcanzó a ver la expresión en el rostro de Suu, una mezcla de furia y resolución que no dejaba lugar a duda acerca de la seriedad de sus palabras-…¡ENTONCES TE ODIARÉ PARA SIEMPRE!

A pesar de lo vergonzosa de su situación, Kurusu no pudo sino mostrarse sorprendido ante la declaración de Suu. Sabía bien que casi todas sus inquilinas habían ido despertando, a lo largo de su estancia, sentimientos hacia él, los cuales estas expresaban cada una a su manera (lo cual, dicho sea de paso, era la principal causa de muchos de sus quebraderos de cabeza). Mientras que Mia lo hacía de un modo más público y entusiasta, otras como Centorea y Mero optaban por un acercamiento más cotidiano, con algún que otro escarceo aquí y allá que, al menos por parte de Kurusu, no le importaba complacer con tal de hacerlas felices. De todas, pero, Suu era de las que más curiosamente había optado por acercarse a él.

Suu siempre se le había antojado como una de las "niñas" de la casa, juntamente con Papi, con la diferencia de que, mientras que en el caso de Papi sabía que su comportamiento se debía a su naturaleza infantil y despreocupada más que por su edad o aspecto, con Suu no tenía del todo claro cómo clasificarlo. Siempre se había mostrado cariñosa y afectiva cuando lo ayudaba con las tareas del hogar, o cuando le pedía mimos y se le abrazaba, pero nunca había intentado nada "serio" con él más que en aquellos casos en que se vio influenciada por el deseo de las demás chicas. Ahora, en cambio, estaba viendo de primera mano el lado más adulto de Suu, con ella plantándole cara a su madre, diciendo lo que pensaba…, y revelando hasta dónde llegaban sus sentimientos por él. Nunca pensó que Suu se viera así misma como otra posible candidata a esposa suya, en el sentido de que nunca se planteó si Suu podría llegar a ser algo más que una buena amiga suya. La quería mucho, como quería al resto de sus inquilinas, y el saber que había malinterpretado durante tanto tiempo los sentimientos de Suu, le hizo sentir que había cometido un grave error al no saber entender qué era lo que Suu esperaba de él, derivándose en cierta manera en la situación que ahora estaban viviendo.

Como hombre, tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

-…Suu…-dijo, reclamando la atención de la slime. Esta, algo sorprendida, vio que Kurusu ahora tenía una mirada seria y decidida en su rostro, y en parte debido a la impresión, no opuso resistencia cuando este se separó de ella. Su determinante aspecto la intimidó un poco, pero al ver cómo este la sonreía como siempre solía hacer para ella, Suu no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa con un tenue rubor en sus transparentes mejillas.

Con gesto firme, Kurusu avanzó por entre sus calladas inquilinas, quienes miraban algo sorprendidas el semblante resolutivo del siempre tranquilo humano. Era curioso verlo tan firme y decidido, y no hubo joven en aquel pequeño grupo de compañeras que no pensara que se veía bastante atractivo de esa manera. Guardándose para sí sus propios pensamientos y situaciones imaginarias al respecto, le dejaron pasar sin decir nada por el momento.

De este modo, Kurusu se plantó entre la slime y sus amigas, con una sorprendida (aunque interesada) Papi todavía abrazada a la madre de Suu mirándole desde el otro bando.

-…madre de Suu…-dijo Kurusu, mirando al suelo mientras reunía todo su coraje para decir lo que realmente pensaba él de todo aquel asunto. Si abrir su corazón y revelar sus sentimientos era lo que hacía falta para que la matriarca slime reconociera que él no era una amenaza, entonces Kurusu no se dejaría nada guardado dentro. Cada palabra, cada sentimiento, cada pensamiento para/con sus inquilinas… Kurusu revelaría por fin qué era lo que él sentía-…yo…

Alzó la mirada, dispuesto a mirar a la slime a los ojos cuando por fin hablara.

Craso error.

En un principio, se esperó encontrarse con la impertérrita slime mirándole con sus dos brillantes ojos rojos, seguramente juzgándolo y esperando a que se explicara por cuales fueran las faltas que la hubieran llevado a pensar que él era una amenaza. En su lugar, se encontró con una slime…para nada impertérrita, con tanta cara de enfado que casi parecía que su rostro se hubiera transformado en una máscara _hannya_. Sus largos tentáculos que actuaban como cabello se encontraban alzados y ondulando amenazadores a su alrededor, como los fantasmagóricos brazos de una criatura de las profundidades. El aura asesina y siniestra que desprendía, tan intensa que Kurusu se preguntó cómo era que no lo había percibido hasta el momento, acrecentaba el temor de este al oscurecer sus facciones, dejando entrever con claridad tan sólo sus dos brillantes ojos rojos, que cual sangrientas estrellas destacaban entre la oscuridad y parecían querer destruir su alma con la mera intensidad de su odio e ira.

Sudando de puro nervio, Kurusu se quedó completamente en blanco ante la furibunda slime. No…parecía que hablar de sus sentimientos fuera a hacer mucho en esos momentos, la verdad…

Por Dios, que alguien lo rescatara…

-¡Atención, le habla el Escuadrón de Seguridad del Intercambio Cultural!-exclamó una potente voz, resonando a través de un megáfono desde el exterior de la vivienda. Lo repentino del suceso atrajo la atención de todo el mundo, incluida la madre de Suu, que simplemente miró de soslayo en dirección a dónde provino la voz-. ¡Slime no identificada, sabemos que está ahí! ¡Entréguese sin oponer resistencia, y deje marchar a los rehenes! ¡No agrave aún más su situación!

Durante unos instantes, el pánico sacudió el cuerpo de Kurusu. El Escuadrón de Seguridad… ¿¡la policía!? ¿Cuándo…cómo…? ¿Cómo habían sabido dónde estaba? ¿Y qué era eso de que les tenían rodeados?

-Esos son…-empezó a decir Mia.

-¿Agentes de Seguridad? ¿Cómo han sabido dónde estaba?-preguntó Centorea, refiriéndose a su inesperada invitada.

Obviamente, alguien había olvidado que la casa presentaba numerosos agujeros, además de los restos del cuerpo gigante en el que llegó Kii, que seguían afuera en la calle.

Mientras sus inquilinas parecían comentar con tan solo algo de inquietud la situación, Kurusu no podía sino llevarse las manos a la cabeza. ¡La policía les tenía rodeados! ¿Ahora qué iban a hacer? Justo cuando parecía que todo comenzaba a aclararse, justo cuando por fin Suu y las demás estaban consiguiendo que la madre de Suu se abriera a ellas… ¿¡Por qué tenían que llegar justo ahora!? ¿Qué podía hacer? Si entraban en la casa, se iba a armar un jaleo de tres pares de narices, con todos los policías tratando de arrestar a la violenta matriarca slime. ¿QUÉ PODÍA HACER? ¿Sacarla de la casa? ¿Cómo? ¿Hablar con los policías? ¿Cómo? ¿Meterse en la cama y fingir que no estaba en casa?

…

¿¡QUÉ PUÑETAS PODÍAN HACER!?

-Vale, que no cunda el pánico-dijo entonces Centorea, tratando de calmar los nervios generalizados de la sala (y al ver a Kurusu al borde de un ataque de pánico)-. Está claro que no saben por qué la madre de Suu está aquí. Deben de pensar que nos ha secuestrado o que se ha atrincherado en la casa.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Mero-. Después de lo de esta mañana, deben de estar bastante alterados.

-Lo único que veo factible es intentar explicar lo que ha pasado-comentó Rachnera, bastante calmada ante la situación en la que se encontraban-. Si intentamos huir, simplemente empeoraremos las cosas. Lo mejor será intentar hablar con ellos para que se calmen, y no…

Justo entonces, el megáfono volvió a encenderse.

-¡Este es el último aviso!-dijo la voz-. ¡Si no sale y se entrega, nos veremos obligados a…!-Lo que fuera que fuera a decir se vio cortado cuando alguien, aparentemente, le agarró el megáfono al policía y batalló brevemente con él para hacerse con el aparato. De un modo lejano, las inquilinas y Kurusu llegaron a oír el breve enfrentamiento entre el agente y quien fuera que acabara de llegar, con palabrotas y sonidos de golpes resonando por igual.

Tras un breve instante de silencio, una voz volvió a hacerse audible desde el exterior de la casa, esta vez siendo una voz que todos pudieron reconocer sin problemas.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, CACHO DE GELATINA PERVERTIDA!-oyeron gritar a Smith, su voz tan potente que incluso el megáfono pareció resentirse cuando esta le chilló-. ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro, y que puedes entender lo que digo, así que no te hagas la puta sorda conmigo! ¡Tengo aquí veinte jodidos cañones con munición deshidratante que tienen tu puto nombre escrito en ellos, de manera que ya estás saliendo de la jodida casa antes de que te reventemos el culo como a una zorra de tres…!

Con cómicas gotas de sudor cayendo por las sienes de todos los presentes, Kurusu y compañía oyeron cómo otros tantos agentes batallaban con Smith para hacerse con el control del megáfono, oyéndola proferir más y más palabrotas y repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro. Estaba bastante claro que la perezosa coordinadora de siempre había decidido ponerse las pilas por una vez. Por si acaso, Kurusu había optado por taparle los oídos a Papi, quien miraba a su alrededor sin acabar de entender.

-Parece que…-comentó Mia, bastante inquieta-…alguien esta de mal humor…

-En efecto…-coincidió Centorea. A su lado, Mero tan solo pudo reír nerviosamente ante la furiosa proclama de la coordinadora, como si se alegrara de no ser ella el blanco de su ira.

Cruzada de brazos, Rachnera arqueó una ceja y miró a la madre de Suu.

-…pero…¿qué demonios le has hecho para cabrearla tanto?-inquirió.

A modo de respuesta, la madre de Suu se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin mudar su expresión. Luego, sin mediar palabra, se giró en dirección a la puerta y echó a andar.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Kurusu, sorprendido por la acción de la slime. ¿No pretendería…?-¿A…a dónde va?

-Tenemos invitados indeseados-explicó decidida la slime, apretando sus puños-. Iré a recibirlos como se merecen…

-¡No, nonono! ¡Eso no, no y no!-exclamó Kurusu, saltando frente a la slime en un intento de barrarle el paso-. ¡Por favor, espere! Bastante alterados están ya… ¡no empeore las cosas!

En un intento por frenarla, Kurusu le puso las manos en los hombros, tratando de para su avance. Pronto, pero, se encontró patinando por el suelo mientras la slime seguía caminando como si apenas notara su presencia, sin mirarlo siquiera.

-¡Espere! ¡Por favor!-decía Kurusu, desesperado, pero sin lograr detener a la imparable slime. No era de extrañar, considerando que prácticamente había arrasado con Kii en su modo gigante, pero seguía antojándosele increíble que su cuerpo pudiera albergar semejante poder. ¿Qué tan diferente era la Reina Slime de sus hijas?

Adentrándose en el pasillo, Kurusu saltó frente a la puerta del recibidor en vista de que no conseguiría nada intentado frenar a la slime a la fuerza. En su lugar, trató de razonar con ella en un intento de evitar futuras desgracias.

-¡Espere! ¡Espere, por favor!-exclamó, agitando las manos con expresión alterada-. ¡Por favor, déjeme hablar a mí con ellos! Intentaré que se calmen, de manera que, por favor…por favor… ¿podría quedarse en el salón con las demás? ¿Hmm?

Al ver que la slime se detenía, Kurusu lo interpretó como una señal de que, por lo menos, se lo estaba pensando. Forzando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, trató desesperadamente de aparentar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, mientras sudaba a mares solo de pensar en lo que pasaría si se decidía a forzar su salida de la casa.

Por suerte, la slime se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia el salón del que habían salido.

-…tienes un minuto.

-¡Muchas gracias, de verdad!-se apresuró a decir Kurusu, haciendo una reverencia de casi 90 grados. Realmente estaba agradecido porque hubiera decidido entrar en razón.

Una vez la slime desapareció en el interior del comedor, Kurusu se giró para encarar la puerta de su casa. Suspiró, tratando de aplacar los nervios que parecían generarle un nudo en el estómago que no dejaba de retorcerse y de molestarlo. La cosa pintaba francamente mal: primero con la llegada de una mujer que parecía odiarlo a morir, y ahora con la llegada de aquellos que habían venido a arrestarla. Si bien habían conseguido escapar de una nueva pelea con la Reina Slime, ahora parecía que se avecinaba un nuevo conflicto, como la segunda parte del enfrentamiento contra la policía. ¿Quién podía imaginarse siquiera las consecuencias que su enfrentamiento tendría? ¿Los daños, los heridos, la confusión? Temblaba solo de imaginárselo. Siempre había imaginado al equipo de Smith como imbatible, pero la madre de Suu había demostrado lo contrario al barrer el suelo con ellos durante su primer enfrentamiento. Ahora, pero, parecía que se habían preparado a conciencia para hacerle frente.

Pasara lo que pasara, decidió Kurusu, debía evitar que se pelearan a toda costa.

Con esta decisión en mente, Kurusu abrió la puerta y se preparó para mirar de interceder entre la Reina y la gente de Smith. No sabía cómo de tensas estarían las cosas entre ambos grupos, pero si tenía que apostar por ello, se imaginó que no debían de caerse muy bien ninguno de los dos bandos. Quien empezara la pelea no era importante, más allá de cómo había acabado. Dada la destrucción ocasionada por la slime, debían de estar bastante…

En medio de su razonamiento, Kurusu sintió cómo alguien lo agarraba por el cuello de su camisa, y lo levantaba en el aire con gran fuerza. Confundido, el joven japonés solo alcanzó a ver cómo su mundo parecía dar la vuelta como en una montaña rusa, antes de caer con bastante fuerza de espaldas contra el suelo. Adolorido, su quejido de protesta se vio acallado al verse encañonado por varios rifles, al otro lado de los cuales alcanzó a ver a varios policías trajeados con gruesos trajes de combate, que parecían esperar ansiosos a que hiciera el más mínimo movimiento para justificar el pegarle un tiro.

Verdaderamente, parecían estar un pelín cabreados, dedujo Kurusu.

-¡Aaaah!-exclamó, espantado, mientras alzaba los brazos en un intento de evitar su aciago final-. ¡M-m-me rindo, me rindo! ¡Por favor, no disparen!

No tenía del todo claro por qué había dicho eso, considerando que él no había hecho nada, pero simplemente era que a veces el miedo ponía en su boca palabras de las que no era del todo consciente, pero… mientras le evitara un tiro, a él ya le valía.

Por suerte, no hizo falta que siguiera con la pantomima mucho más tiempo.

-¿Eh? Ah, Darling-kun, eres tú…-oyó decir Kurusu a alguien cuya voz tenía más que conocida-. ¡Civil! Bajen las armas.

Cuando los cañones se apartaron de su campo de visión, Kurusu pudo apreciar mejor a las personas situadas a su alrededor. Las únicas a las que reconoció, quienes eran también las únicas que no portaban cascos ocultando sus facciones, eran Smith, quien lo miraba algo extrañada desde las alturas, y la alegre Tio, que a juzgar por la mano que seguía agarrándolo de la camiseta, había sido quien lo había sacado de la casa a la fuerza.

-¡Señor Novio!-exclamó esta al verlo aún en el suelo. Rápidamente, lo puso en pie sin mucho esfuerzo, liberándolo y dando un paso atrás-. Esto… Ups, me equivoqué. Lo siento, ehjeje…-se rio algo avergonzada, frotándose la nuca con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro.

Estirando su dolorida espalda, Kurusu se dispuso a asegurarle que no pasaba nada, cuando se percató por fin del aspecto que presentaban el par de oficiales. La alegre ogresa, que aquel día parecía llevar un traje diferente al de siempre (llevaba un uniforme de la policía, tan pequeño que sus brazos, piernas y vientre quedaban prácticamente al descubierto), presentaba además un vendaje alrededor de la frente que también rodeaba su oscuro cuerno, completamente cubierto por las blancas vendas. A su lado, Smith se mantenía en pie gracias a un par de muletas, que le permitían aguantar sin apoyar su escayolada pierna. Estaba más que claro que ninguna de las dos estaba en condiciones de estar allí ni de enfrentar a la Reina Slime, pero considerando que él mismo era "difícil de matar"… podía entender su deseo de querer llegar hasta el final. No le gustaba, pero lo entendía.

-No…no pasa nada, Tio, de verdad. Estoy bien-comentó, estirando el cuerpo para reajustar su espalda-. ¿Y vosotras…estáis bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, ¿lo dices por esto?-preguntó Tio, señalándose el vendaje-. Bah, no es nada, de verdad… ¡Las ogresas somos más duras de lo que parecemos!-le aseguró con una sonrisa, dándose una palmada en el pecho que, de haber portado ropas más holgadas, hubiera hecho zozobrar sus generosas ubres. En su lugar, la palmada tan solo resonó como el tañido de un tambor, con tanta fuerza que Kurusu estaba seguro de que cualquier otro se hubiera quedado sin costillas por el impacto. En cambio, Tio tan solo le sonreía con su dulce sonrisa habitual, tratando de hacerle ver que se encontraba bien. En el fondo, eso le tranquilizaba bastante.

-Ya seguiréis con vuestra conversación en otro momento-les urgió Smith, recordándoles su situación-. Por ahora, tenemos otros asuntos que atender. Darling-kun, ¿todavía sigue en la casa?

Smith no aclaró a quien se refería, pero tampoco hizo falta.

-Ehm… Sí, sigue dentro, pero…

-Perfecto-le cortó Smith, antes de girarse hacia sus hombres-. ¡Sargento, escolte al civil hasta el puesto de observación! ¡Que sus hombres estén listos para iniciar la incursión a mi señal! ¡Tio!

-¡Señor!-exclamó Tionisha, poniéndose firme y mostrándose seria para variar.

-Estate preparada y lista. Echaremos la puerta abajo en cuanto recibamos la señal de confirmación.

El dueño de la puerta, que todavía seguía presente, se alarmó un poco al saber que su casa iba a ser asediada por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de día.

-Esto…

-¿Dónde está mi apoyo aéreo? ¡Quiero una visual de la zona, por si intentara escapar!-gritó Smith a través de su radio, ignorando a Kurusu-. ¡Escudos preparados! ¡Cañones deshidratantes al frente! ¡Zombina!

De la calle hizo su aparición la alocada zombie que hasta el momento había permanecido oculta para Kurusu. A diferencia de sus compañeras, ella no presentaba ninguna herida visible, lo cual no era de extrañar, ya que ella era una no-muerta. Sin embargo, sí que se percató de que presentaba numerosos vendajes bajo su desabrochada ropa que, si bien estaba claro que no le dificultaba la movilidad, probaban que para ella tampoco había sido un día fácil.

Bueno, eso… y las numerosas armas que llevaba encima.

En cada mano blandía un subfusil Uzi, con numerosos cargadores que colgaban de su torso gracias a las bandanas que llevaba cruzadas en forma de X sobre su pecho. A la espalda, Kurusu distinguió la forma de un fusil Howa tipo 89, de aspecto harto intimidante y cuyo peso no parecía ralentizar ni estorbar los movimientos de la alegre no-muerta. Cruzada sobre el pecho portaba una bandolera que pasaba por en medio de su generosa delantera, hasta arriba de munición. Bajo los brazos, sujetas con las clásicas pistoleras de la policía, llevaba un par de pistolas de reluciente empuñadura, con las cuales Kurusu se imaginó que poseería enorme destreza y habilidad. Por si fuera poco, colgada tras su hombro, Kurusu vio que portaba una escopeta de corredera que alguien (seguramente la propia Zombina) había coloreado de negro con llamas en la culata, dándole un aspecto bastante estrafalario para un arma, pero que Kurusu reconoció que molaba bastante. La munición de dicha arma se encontraba localizada en un cinturón que Zombina portaba alrededor de su cintura, de la cual colgaban además un par de granadas que hicieron pensar a Kurusu si la zombie no planearía destrozar toda su casa con ellas.

Para rematar su imagen de adalid de la guerra, Kurusu vio en el rostro de Zombina dos detalles que le hicieron preocuparse bastante por el futuro de su vivienda y de su tranquila vida: una bandana roja alrededor de su frente que le hizo pensar en cierto personaje de películas de guerra, y una amplia sonrisa de dientes afilados que no prometía nada bueno.

-Cabreada y lista para el segundo asalto, jefa…-declaró, su voz preocupantemente baja, como si a duras penas pudiera contener su entusiasmo. Si bien Kurusu se preocupó enormemente al verla aparecer con todas esas armas, Smith simplemente asintió.

-Bien. En cuanto Tio derribe la puerta, quiero que entres y lideres el asalto. Busca y destruye. ¿Está claro?

-¡Sí, señor!-respondió, sus ojos iluminados con las llamas del mismo averno en verano.

-Ehm… ¿Smith-san?-trató de decir Kurusu. El oficial de policía que trataba de escoltarlo lejos de su casa lo apartaba por momentos de la atareada coordinadora, quien tampoco parecía que le estuviera haciendo ningún caso, enfrascada como estaba en repartir órdenes.

-Francotiradores, ¿estáis en posición?-preguntó Smith por su radio. La respuesta que recibió no llegó entendible a oídos de Kurusu, pero el asentir de cabeza de Smith le dio a entender que seguramente estarían en su sitio y con sus armas apuntando hacia su casa.

-¿Smith…san?

-Entendido-respondió Smith, cortando la comunicación-. ¡Vale, todos preparados!

Una vez los preparativos estuvieron terminados, la tensión pareció aumentar en el bando de la policía. Cada arma disponible se encontraba apuntando a las diferentes entradas a la vivienda, con especial énfasis en la puerta principal, por donde parecían dispuestos a entrar las agentes de MON en cuanto Smith les diera la señal. Tio, con un mazo que antes no llevaba en sus manos, se había situado con expresión decidida junto a la puerta, preparada para mandarla a volar junto a cualquiera que estuviera situado al otro lado de la misma. Al otro lado, Zombina aguardaba con sus armas listas y expectante, bastante ansiosa por entrar de una vez y liarse a tiros con quien fuera. Lejos de retirarse, Smith se había posicionado con sus muletas frente a la puerta, acompañada de varios agentes que la escoltaban con sus armas apuntando hacia donde esta tenía puesta su mirada.

Kurusu tragó saliva. Se le agotaba el tiempo.

-Entramos en 3…-empezó a contar Smith, a través de su radio. Los chasquidos que hicieron las armas al ser cargadas resonaron en los oídos de Kurusu.

Debía actuar…¡YA!

-…2…

Zafándose del oficial que lo retenía, Kurusu trató de correr hacia Smith.

-…1…

Tio alzó el mazo. Zombina ensanchó su sonrisa.

Y Kurusu saltó frente a Smith.

-¡ESPEREEE!-exclamó, sorprendiendo a Smith y deteniendo su orden.

No consiguió, pero, detener a Tio.

Con un quedo gruñido, Tio enarboló su mazo en un amplio arco que tenía como objetivo reventar la puerta de entrada. La fuerza de la ogresa consiguió levantar una corta racha de viento cuando la cabeza de su arma atravesó el aire como una exhalación, tan fuerte y poderoso como una enorme bola de demolición. En el instante que le llevó a Kurusu girarse hacia su estimada casa, alcanzó tan solo a pensar en lo caro que resultaría pagar los destrozos ocasionados, sumándole además una puerta nueva para la entrada.

Con un poderoso crujido, el cabezal del mazo atravesó la plancha de madera.

Y allí se detuvo.

El estallido que resonó en los oídos de todos los presentes les indicó que el arma de Tio había, por extraño que pudiera parecer, encontrado oposición. Algo muy duro había chocado contra el mazo en su intento por destrozar la puerta, deteniéndolo en seco y provocando que Tio sintiera una fuerte sacudida que amenazó con arrancarle el arma de las manos, desequilibrándola momentáneamente ante lo repentino de lo sucedido. Extrañados, todos contemplaron con evidente expresión de sorpresa la puerta, ya que nadie se esperó que la fuerza de Tionisha no hubiera conseguido atravesar la entrada de la casa.

A través del agujero que se formó, donde se encontraba aun incrustado el mazo, solo se veía la oscuridad del interior de la casa, cosa que tan solo extrañó a Kurusu, ya que no recordaba haber apagado las luces antes de salir.

No pasó mucho antes de que entendiera qué sucedía. Sudando profusamente, se esperó lo peor.

Un familiar puño surgió por el agujero, empujando el cabezal del martillo, que describió el mismo arco en sentido contrario. Solo la fuerza y reflejos de Tio impidieron que el arma saliera volando y le diera a alguien, recuperando pronto su control. Tan súbitamente como había aparecido, el oscuro brazo se retiró de nuevo al interior de la casa.

"… _bueno, es solo un agujero"_ , pensó Kurusu, examinando los daños ocasionados a su puerta. " _Podría haber sido pe-…"_

¡CRASH!

Semejante al choque de un pesado vehículo contra la fachada de su casa, la slime negra se abrió paso hacia el exterior, reventando la puerta y parte de la pared en la que se encontraba. Los policías cercanos, ubicados enfrente mismo, tuvieron que correr a ponerse a cubierto ante la repentina lluvia de restos y cascotes que les cayó encima.

-¡MI CASAAAA!-exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos Kurusu. Ver cómo le abrían otro agujero a su hogar le partía el corazón al pobre japonés.

Sin embargo, el lamento por su destrozada puerta podía esperar. De momento, un tema más acuciante requería de toda su atención: la madre de Suu y los policías que habían ido a por ella se encontraron frente a frente.

-…se acabó…el minuto-declaró la slime, con ambos puños cerrados y su mirada puesta en Kurusu. Este se fijó, en cuanto superó su impresión inicial, que Mia y el resto de sus inquilinas parecían haber intentado retenerla tirando de los tentáculos que hacían las veces de su cabello, ya que detrás de la slime alcanzó a ver a todas las chicas liminales tirando de la madre de Suu como si les fuera la vida en ello. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, pero, no parecía que la slime negra se percatara siquiera de lo sucedido.

-¡SLIME!

-¡El objetivo está a la vista!

-¡Moveos, moveos, moveos!

Los gritos de los agentes de la ley reclamaron la atención de Kurusu. En cuanto vieron a la slime enfrente de ellos, todos los policías parecieron espabilar casi a la vez, apuntando con creciente urgencia a su objetivo y con sus dedos tensos y listos para jalar del gatillo de sus armas.

-¡Munición deshidratante lista! ¡Todas las unidades, inicien fuego de supre…!-trató de ordenar Smith, pero Kurusu volvió a meterse en medio.

-¡No, espere!-exclamó-. ¡Por favor, pare! ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Ella es…!

Su súplica fue interrumpida cuando recibió, por parte de Zombina, un placaje que lo sacó de delante de las armas del resto de policías, los cuales apuntaban con evidente tensión a la amenazadora slime. Kurusu aterrizó con fuerza en el jardín de su propiedad, su cara enterrada en el suelo y su nuca en los pechos de Zombina.

-¡Sal de en medio, idiota!-exclamó la alocada zombie, apuntando con una de sus Uzis a la slime-. ¡Esa tipa es peligrosa!

-¡Tio, bloquéala!-ordenó Smith.

Rauda, Tionisha se apresuró a obedecer la orden, descargando un fuerte martillazo en dirección a la cabeza de la slime. Esta, pero, se limitó a responder elevando su puño, que colisionó con la cabeza del pesado arma. Un estallido similar al anterior resonó en la zona cuando el puño y el mazo colisionaron, deteniéndose ambos en el momento del impacto, y provocando que tanto el uno como el otro fueran rechazados.

-Grrr, jodido monstruo…-masculló Smith-. ¡Abrid fuego!

-¡No, espere!-exclamó Kurusu, batallando por escapar del agarre de Zombina.

Fue entonces que lo vio.

Avanzando casi a cámara lenta, mientras los agentes de policía comenzaban a apretar el gatillo de sus armas, Suu se abrió paso en su forma juvenil por el recibidor.

Al verla avanzar, sus amigas parecieron hacer el intento de pararla, pero ocupadas como estaban agarrando los tentáculos de la matriarca slime, no alcanzaron a detenerla.

Smith, sus ojos abiertos de la impresión tras sus gafas, se dispuso a dar la orden de cesar el fuego ante la posibilidad de alcanzar a Suu, pero parecía que no iba a llegar a tiempo.

Su madre, girándose hacia ella, mostró por primera vez una expresión de alarma en su rostro, viendo aparecer junto a ella a su hija. Rápidamente, trató de interponerse entre ella y las armas de los policías, pero estos abrieron fuego antes de que pudiera protegerla por completo.

Con un estallido multitudinario, las armas de los policías descargaron su munición contra la pareja de slimes, los cartuchos deshidratantes volando independientemente de a cuál de las dos slimes pudieran golpear, movidos por la fuerza de las armas y carentes de voluntad o conciencia. El sonido sorprendió a Suu, quien se detuvo en el acto, presenciando incapaz de reaccionar cómo los proyectiles volaban hacia ella y hacia su madre.

Tras un corto vuelo, alcanzaron su destino en el cuerpo de su víctima.

-¡SUUUU!

* * *

 **Y vamos cortando por aquí.**

 **Vale, sí… Tengo que pedir disculpas. No he actualizado cuando dije que lo haría, ni la historia ha acabado en este capítulo, pero… ¿Qué le voy a hacer? ¡Voy por la página 41, y no estoy ni cerca de terminar! No quiero hacer este capítulo tan largo que luego sea tedioso de leer, tampoco.**

 **Lo más seguro es que el siguiente capítulo sea ya, finalmente y definitiva de todas todas, la conclusión de esta historia. Puede que resulte algo más corto que los capítulos anteriores, pero será mejor que ponerlo todo en un solo capítulo y que ocupe 60 páginas.**

 **Espero que os esté gustando la historia, y nos vemos en el final de este fic.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Adiós, Suu (parte 3)

Más tarde:

-Vale… A ver si lo he entendido…-dijo Smith, su cabeza apoyada en sus dedos entrelazados.

Una vez más, la situación en el salón de Kurusu era tan tensa que el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo. No hacía mucho que la acción se había trasladado al salón, habiendo resuelto el incidente del tiroteo en la entrada de un modo un tanto…

Bah, ¿para qué mentir? Se resolvió como siempre se resuelven estas cosas: a lo bruto.

...

Momentos antes:

Nada más ver que Suu había aparecido en la línea de tiro de los policías, Kurusu supo que tenía que hacer algo para protegerla a ella y a su madre. Desconocía el efecto que esa munición tendría en alguien tan poderoso como la slime negra, pero habiendo visto en el pasado lo que podía hacer en una slime, no deseaba ver esas cosas impactando contra su joven amiga. Así pues, Kurusu se apresuró a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Justo cuando los policías comenzaban a apretar sus gatillos, Kurusu se quitó de encima a Zombina, apartándola con una fuerza que la zombie no se esperó en alguien como él.

Mientras la madre de Suu trataba de interponerse entre los proyectiles y su hija, Kurusu atravesó el espacio que los separaba como una exhalación, movido por la urgencia de su situación y tan raudo que hasta Polt, la kobold, se hubiera maravillado con su proeza atlética.

Y justo en el momento en que las balas parecían que iban a topar con los cuerpos de Suu y su madre, se encontraron bloqueadas por la ropa y carne de Kurusu, quien cual portero de fútbol se había tirado en medio al grito de "¡SUUUUU!".

Las balas golpearon al joven humano una y otra vez, impactando contra él con fuerza y derribándolo. La pronta orden de Smith para que cesaran los disparos consiguió que tan solo un par de decenas de proyectiles hubieran sido disparados, pero nada impidió que estos golpearan a Kurusu.

Habiendo terminado su corto vuelo, el cuerpo de Kurusu cayó inerte al suelo, ante la alarmada mirada de todos los presentes.

-¡DARLING/AMO/ESPOSO/MAESTRO/HONEY/SIR!-exclamaron sus inquilinas, corriendo raudas a su encuentro al verlo caer. Habían visto cómo su querido casero era ametrallado ante sus ojos, y muertas de preocupación, se temieron lo peor.

Reunidas alrededor del inerte Kurusu, observaron que este permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, tan quieto como si de un cadáver se tratara. La comparación horrorizó a varias de las liminales, que con lágrimas en los ojos parecían negar la evidencia que ante sus ojos se encontraba. No podían o no querían creer que su amado casero ahora estuviera…estuviera…

-Darling…-musitó Mia, con las primeras lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. A su lado, el resto de sus compañeras no parecían estar mucho mejor que ella.

-Darling-kun…-dijo Smith, sorprendida del giro que había dado la situación en un instante. Nunca pensó que Kurusu fuera tan inconsciente como para interponerse entre ellos y la liminal, y ahora veía cómo su falta de decisión podía haberle costado caro al joven huésped. Tomando una decisión, se apresuró a ponerle remedio-. ¡Zombina, date prisa!

Entendiendo lo que Smith pretendía, Zombina se apresuró a adelantarse, abriéndose paso entre los policías y liminales reunidos. Si aún quedaba ni que fuera un soplo de vida en el cuerpo de Kurusu, tal vez ella pudiera morderlo y convertirlo en zombie, devolviéndolo al mundo de los vivos. Vale que sería una faena para él, además de que perdería su condición de humano y potencialmente la de casero, pero…

Cualquier cosa era mejor que la muerte.

Así pues, arrodillándose junto a él, se apresuró a tomar el cuerpo de Kurusu, le dio la vuelta, y se inclinó para hundir sus colmillos en…

…¿eh?

-…estoy…vivo…-murmuraba Kurusu, en claro shock, con sus ojos en blanco y el cuerpo repleto de marcas rojas. A pesar de ello, no parecía tener herida alguna-…estoy…vivo…Sigo vivo… Sigo…vivo…Estoy…estoy…

-¡DARLING!-exclamó Mia, tirándosele encima. Su ofídico cuerpo no tardó en enrollarse entorno al malogrado humano, aplastándolo y provocando que se pusiera rojo de la presión. Ignorando sus quejas, Mia siguió abrazando estrechamente a su querido casero-. ¡Gracias a Dios que estás vivo! ¡ES UN MILAGRO!

-¡MIA!-exclamo Centorea, siendo la primera en reaccionar-. ¡QUE LO MATAS!

Raudas, Centorea y compañía se apresuraron a intentar quitar de encima del pobre Kurusu a la espantada Mia, quien parecía reacia a soltar a Kurusu, demasiado aliviada y contenta como para entender que le estaba exprimiendo el alma a su recién salvado Kurusu.

De algún modo, la situación se había solucionado…

…a lo bruto, como siempre.

...

De vuelta en el salón:

Suspirando, Kurusu se masajeó el dolorido cuello, habiendo sobrevivido de algún modo al letal abrazo de Mia. Esta se había disculpado ya con él, alegando que no lo había podido evitar al verlo levantarse como si nada tras recibir tantos disparos por parte de la policía. Al final, no había sido un milagro, como había supuesto Mia, sino que la causa había sido mucho más simple de lo que nadie pudo imaginarse en un principio:

La munición deshidratante no hace nada contra la gente con cuerpos sólidos.

Más allá de dejarle unos cuantos moratones, Kurusu se recuperaría eventualmente de su breve e improbable roce con la muerte. Considerando que luego Mia había estado a punto de convertir sus huesos en astillas, no sentía que aquel hubiera sido un acontecimiento tan distinto de los que llevaba viviendo desde hacía ya algún tiempo. Suspirando, se preguntó no por primera vez en qué momento se había acostumbrado a que el que su vida y salud peligraran, incapaz de recordar cómo había sido su vida antes de toda la aventura que había sido la convivencia con sus inquilinas. Habían hecho de su vida algo verdaderamente interesante, pero…

Desconocía cuantas veces podría partirse antes de que fuera imposible volver a armarlo entero.

Sabedor de que nada sacaría dándole vueltas al asunto en ese instante, optó por centrar su atención en la situación ante él. Del mismo modo que antes, la tensión parecía haber vuelto a su salón, con la excepción de que ahora uno de los bandos ya no se encontraba formado por sus inquilinas.

Igual que antes, Suu y su madre habían ocupado la butaca de Kurusu, con la diferencia de que ahora Suu parecía más seria y atenta que antes, habiendo recuperado tanto su forma juvenil como su característico chubasquero amarillo. Su madre, sentada como la reina que era en el sillón, rodeaba con una mano la cintura de Suu, atrayéndola con aire protector contra su pecho, mientras sus iridiscentes ojos ambarinos se mantenían fijos en las ocupantes del sofá opuesto.

En este, Smith y sus chicas se habían aposentado, habiendo accedido a la petición de Kurusu de escuchar qué era lo que tenían que decir respecto a lo que había acontecido aquel día en la ciudad. A pesar de las dimensiones del robusto mueble, la voluminosa Tio impidió que Zombina y ella se sentaran a la vez junto a Smith, obligando a la dicharachera zombie a permanecer de pie a su lado, mientras su jefa ocupaba uno de los extremos con aire cansado. Su escayolada pierna reposaba sobre una silla que le había traído Kurusu, en vista de que su mesita había sido aplastada durante el altercado anterior, y su mirada fulminante podía entreverse sin problema alguno a través de sus oscuros lentes. Con las manos entrelazadas y su rostro parcialmente oculto entre las sombras de su cabello, Kurusu no pudo evitar preguntarse si no le exigiría de un momento a otro que se subiera al maldito Eva (¿qué le iba a hacer? A él también le gustaban los mangas y las referencias).

-A ver si lo he entendido…-repitió Smith-…¿me estáis diciendo…que la slime que hemos estado persiguiendo por toda la ciudad…la misma que ha destrozado varias manzanas, a más de la mitad de las fuerzas del orden, y mi propia pierna… la misma que ha puesto en riesgo en un solo día lo que a mí me ha costado tres años montar…?-De ser posible, Kurusu creyó ver cómo aumentaba el aura de Smith, dando la impresión de que su pelo comenzaba a moverse como las furiosas sierpes de una Gorgona-¿…es…la maldita…mamá…de Suu?

Su tono, extrañamente bajo y calmado, nada hacía por enmascarar la tensión y la furia que Smith sentía en esos momentos. Estaba claro que aquel día estaba resultando ser uno bastante tenso para la generalmente perezosa y despreocupada agente, quien gustaba de relegar su tarea en otros y de no calentarse la cabeza con problemas que podía obviar o encasquetarle a otro (generalmente a Kurusu), y que la revelación de Kurusu no la había aliviado tanto como había esperado que lo hiciera. Por un momento, había pensado que podrían tratar aquel tema como un curioso y malogrado malentendido, evitando así que la situación siguiera empeorando por momentos, pero parecía que había tenido el efecto contrario. Tal era el creciente malestar de Smith, que incluso Zombina dio un paso para atrás, y Tio trató de calmarla con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-Vamos, vamos, jefa…-trató de decir Tio-. Recuerde lo que le dijo el sanitario: el estrés no es bueno para su rehabilitación. Respire hondo, tome algo de café, y…

-Oh, estoy calmada, Tio-le aseguró Smith, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras tomaba una taza de café de manos de la ogresa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llevársela a los labios, su prieto agarre sobre la taza partió el asa con un sonoro chasquido. Aparentemente ajena a ello, Smith alzó el asa con gesto tembloroso-. Sí…Muy… _muy_ …calmada…

Mientras los demás veían a Smith "beber" de su "taza" con cómicas gotas de sudor cayendo por sus sienes, Kurusu se esforzaba por pensar en una solución que ayudara a resolver aquel espinoso asunto.

-Esto… Smith-san-dijo-. Ehm… ¿Está…está todo bien? Porque parece…

-Oh, sí, todo va estupendamente-respondió de inmediato Smith, con forzada jovialidad-. Después de todo… ¿Qué es un posible incidente internacional, como es la anulación del Programa de Intercambio, además de la irrefrenable devaluación de nuestra relación con otros gobiernos liminales y humanos, frente al bonito evento que es el reencuentro entre una madre y una hija? Es decir, no es como si mis jefes fueran a arrancarme las orejas por dejar que este incidente se saliera de madre, ¿verdad? ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Ahjajajajaja!

Su risa nerviosa puso aún más nerviosos al resto de los allí presentes, consiguiendo incluso que Papi se abrazara asustada a Centorea, enterrando su cara en el cuerpo de la voluminosa liminal.

-Papi tiene miedo…-musitó. Centorea, asintiendo, le acarició la cabeza.

-Todas tenemos miedo, Papi-contestó, mirando inquieta a la siniestra agente que no paraba de reía cual perturbada mental-. Todas tenemos miedo…

Sabiendo que se metía, muy probablemente, en la boca del lobo, Kurusu tomó otra taza y se la ofreció a Smith.

-Pero… ¿tan mal está la situación?

Su pregunta pareció sacar de su estupor a Smith, quien abandonó toda pretensión de buen humor, tornando su rostro en una mueca que mostraba el profundo desagrado que sentía ante el problema al que se enfrentaban.

-¿"Mal"?... ¡¿Mal?! ¡"Mal" es quedarse cortos!-exclamó Smith, arrebatándole la taza a Kurusu y bebiéndosela en tiempo record-. Por culpa de miss "No-puedo-ir-por-la-calle-sin-romperlo-todo" aquí presente…-explicó, fulminando con la mirada a la madre de Suu. A favor de Smith se dirá que, a pesar de que su contraparte tornó su mirada en los fulminantes láseres que tanto intimidaban a Kurusu, Smith ni se achicó ni apartó la mirada-…, nos enfrentamos a una amenaza sin precedentes contra el Programa de Intercambio Cultural. No habíamos tenido tantos problemas desde que las sátiros y las súcubos se manifestaron en contra del Acta de Protección Interespécies…

-¿Se manifestaron?-preguntó Mero, extrañada-. ¿Por qué? ¿No les beneficiaba que el Acta evitara que pudieran agredirlas?

-No era tanto la parte de las "agresiones", como la parte de "nada de sexo con humanos"-aclaró con una sonrisa Zombina, provocando el rubor de varias de las liminales presentes-. Tendríais que haberlas visto... Parecía que fueran a empezar una revolución de un momento a otro. Lo peor es que muchos humanos quisieron dar su apoyo a su reivindicación, los ánimos se caldearon, la cosa se…"calentó" bastante, y… ¡Ya os imagináis cómo acabó la cosa!-explicó, riendo al recordar aquel suceso en particular.

-Tuvimos que fletar cada camión de bomberos de la prefectura y llenarlos hasta arriba de agua fría. Y aun así…-terminó de explicar Smith, quien no parecía compartir el entusiasmo de su compañera al rememorar aquel momento de la historia del Programa. Tio hacía cuanto podía por animar el espíritu de la sombría Smith, cuyo estado de ánimo parecía alternarse entre "querer morirse", y "querer matar a alguien"-…97 embarazos registrados…

-¡El mejor fin de semana de la historia!-concluyó Zombina, riendo como una descosida…

…hasta que Smith la tranquilizó al partirle la muleta en la cabeza, dejándola KO en el suelo.

-En fin… Como decía…-siguió diciendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Las gotas de sudor de los presentes se incrementaron ante el repentino estallido de violencia de la agente-…la situación es preocupante. Los destrozos que esta…esta...

Parecía que Smith buscaba el mejor adjetivo para describir a la madre de Suu, pero al parecer no se le ocurría nada que no fuera una palabrota, por lo que finalmente se rindió.

-…que vuestra "inesperada visita" ha causado se cuentan por millones, sin contar indemnizaciones y compensaciones a los civiles afectados. Los medios de comunicación nos tienen entre la espada y la pared, cuestionando nuestra capacidad para mantener el orden entre humanos y liminales, y nos presionan para que entreguemos al responsable ante la justicia. Además, mis superiores están siendo presionados por el gobierno, exigiendo respuestas y cuestionándose la necesidad de mantener en activo el Programa de Intercambio.

La noticia pilló desprevenidos a todos. Sabían que habría consecuencias por lo ocurrido, pero aquello era… mucho más serio de lo que nadie se pudo haber imaginado en un momento.

-Espera… ¡Espera, espera, espera!-exclamó Mia, siendo la primera en reaccionar-. ¿No estarán…no se estarán planteando…?

-…cancelar el programa-terminó de decir Centorea, tratando en vano de mantener la calma. Realmente, la situación era tan nefasta como parecía.

-Mierda… Ahora que por fin empezaba a sentirme a gusto…-musitó Rachnera, con fingida molestia, si bien sus pensamientos reales eran mucho menos simples y más apesumbrados.

Papi, ladeando la cabeza, miró confundida a sus amigas.

-¿Hmm? ¿Y qué pasará si se cancela el Anagrama?-quiso saber.

-No el "Anagrama", Papi, sino el "Programa"-la corrigió Mero-. Quiere decir que… si se cancela el Programa, entonces nosotras…tendremos que…

-No podréis quedaros aquí-le aclaró Kurusu, tan aterrado con la posibilidad de separarse de sus inquilinas como estas de separarse de él.

Entendiendo finalmente la gravedad de la situación, Papi saltó de brazos de Centorea a los de Kurusu, abrazándolo fuertemente con sus alas.

-¡NOOOO! ¡Papi no quiere dejar a su Esposo! ¡Papi no quiere volver a la tribu! ¡Quiere quedarse aquí con todas, con Mia y Centorea y Mero y Rachnera y Suu! ¡Papi no quiere irseeee!-exclamó, llorando a moco tendido como si creyera que la estaban castigando por algo que hubiera hecho.

Los lloros de la joven harpía reflejaban el pesar que todos sentían en esos momentos, no solo los ocupantes de la residencia. Que el Acta peligrara eran malas noticias para todos, ya que si las cosas se acababan de torcer y el gobierno decidía cancelarlo todo, entonces se acabaría la convivencia entre humanos y liminales de un día para el otro. Todos cuantos habían empezado sus nuevas vidas, todos cuantos habían puesto sus esperanzas y sueños en viajar por el mundo y cumplir sus aspiraciones, todos los que habían creado nuevos y fuertes lazos con los visitantes del nuevo mundo… Todos verían cómo ese sueño que había sido la convivencia entre especies, la unión de ambos mundos, se esfumaría como un simple sueño, destinado a ser olvidado y nunca cumplido.

Por unos instantes, la pesadumbrez y el desánimo reinaron en la sala, todos absortos en sus propios pensamientos mientras visualizaban el futuro que parecía aguardarles a medida que las escasas gotas que marcaban el fin de la tormenta caían como lágrimas del cielo aún encapotado. Nadie quería decirlo en voz alta, pero la situación pintaba muy mal, sabedoras todas de que si efectivamente sucedía lo peor y se veían obligados a regresar a sus antiguos hogares, sería muy poco probable que fueran a poder encontrarse de nuevo. Mia y Papi en sus tribus, tan separadas la una de la otra como se podía estar; o Centorea y Meroune en lujosas mansiones en tierra y mar. Rachnera tendría que volver a buscar un hogar por ahí, y Suu regresaría con sus hermanas y madre al océano. Incluso Lala tendría que volver a… donde fuera que hubiera salido Lala. Fuera como fuera, sin embargo, todas tenían una cosa en mente en esos instantes.

Ninguna quería irse de esa casa.

Allí habían experimentado una calidez con la que ni se habían atrevido a soñar cuando planearon su ingreso en el mundo de los humanos. Había sido entre esas cuatro paredes severamente reformadas en numerosas ocasiones que, con el paso de los meses, habían ido conociendo cada vez más a sus variopintos ocupantes, formando unos lazos que traspasaban pasados, fronteras e incluso la propia especie. Había sido en esa casa en la que una lamia, una harpía, una centaura, una slime, una sirena, una arachne y una dullahan se habían conocido y hecho amigas, tornándose en inesperadas compañeras de piso y camaradas que se habían enfrentado juntas a mil y un peligros. Desde las misteriosas cartas que una vez pusieron en riesgo la seguridad de Kurusu (si bien al final la culpable había sido Lala) hasta la reciente visita de la madre de Suu, muchos habían sido los peligros que habían afrontado y superado juntas, tornando cada experiencia terrible y cada acontecimiento inesperado en recuerdos que atesorarían toda la vida, ya que de cada experiencia vivida habían sacado las piezas que formaban las mujeres que eran en esos momentos.

Ninguna quería irse de esa casa. Ninguna quería dejar de vivir tan extraordinaria aventura, que era su estancia en ese lugar.

Ninguna quería separarse de Kurusu.

Siendo la primera en reponerse del deprimente estado de ánimo generalizado, Rachnera se giró hacia Smith.

-¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo? No se… Tira de tus hilos y eso.

Nadie tuvo del todo claro si su curiosa elección de expresión se debía a su condición de arachne o no. Nadie le preguntó, tampoco.

-No es tan sencillo, Rachnera-respondió Smith, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. Su exasperada expresión parecía indicar que bastantes vueltas le había dado ya al asunto-. La opinión general está a nuestro favor. Igual que vosotras, hay miles de liminales y familias de acogida que no desean ver cancelado el proyecto, y aún más gente está demasiado involucrada en el Programa como para que este se tire atrás así como así. Sin embargo, no podemos obviar la grave falta de seguridad que hemos sufrido esta tarde. De un día para el otro, hemos comprobado por las malas que nuestros equipos de seguridad no están tan preparados como creíamos para hacer frente a amenazas como…ella-explicó, señalando entonces a la taciturna slime negra. Esta, como durante el resto de la conversación, permaneció inmutable-. Ha sido…un jarrazo de agua fría que a nadie le ha sentado bien, y mucho menos a mis superiores. Antes que admitir que estaban poco preparados y ver cómo sus puestos peligran, accederían a cualquier otra medida que les permitiera cortar lazos con este fiasco.

-¿Y llegarían al extremo de cancelar el Programa?-preguntó Kurusu, tan impactado como el resto. Curiosamente, fue Zombina la que eligió responder.

-Baby, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo "extremistas" que pueden llegar a ser esos tipos…-aclaró Zombina, evidentemente harta de ellos a juzgar por su hastiado tono de voz-. Si te parece que el Acta ya es restrictivo como está ahora, te habría dado un infarto si vieras todas las cláusulas que tenían pensado aprobar en un principio.

-Limitación de las zonas a las que las liminales podrían acceder, barrios separados, chequeos semanales, collares GPS…-recitó Smith, tendiéndole su taza a Kurusu, que se apresuró a llenársela.

-¡Imagínate, que querían que usara bozal por la calle! ¿Te imaginas?-preguntó, divertida, Zombina-. Es decir, es una faena, y entiendo que les preocupe que se me vaya la pinza y muerda a alguien, pero… No es como si fuera a empezar un apocalipsis zombie, ¿no?

-Por suerte, la cosa se pudo arreglar a tiempo-comentó Tio, sonriendo como siempre.

-Conseguimos hacer entrar en razón a esos cabezotas para que relajaran un poco las normas-dijo Smith-. Tuvimos que ceder en varios aspectos, como es el que las liminales no puedan andar por ahí sin sus huéspedes, o el apartado contra la violencia, entre otros. Fuera como fuera, conseguimos llegar a un punto intermedio que nos permitiera dar resultados y que todo el mundo viera la viabilidad del programa. Esperábamos que, con el tiempo, las restricciones restantes fueran desapareciendo hasta que ya nada impidiera la total convivencia entre liminales y humanos.

-Eso está bien, pero…-empezó a decir Centorea.

-Eso ahora parece menos probable que antes-comentó Kimihito-. Con todos los destrozos que la mamá de Suu ha causado… ¿No sería posible explicar lo sucedido, y…?

-Eso casi sería lo peor que podemos hacer-explicó Smith-. Piénsalo bien… ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría la gente si saben que no solo no podemos hacer frente a según qué liminales, sino que directamente ni sabemos qué otras especies desconocidas corretean por ahí? ¿Crees que no se preguntaran si hay más slimes como ella, u otros monstruos aún más aterradores en el mar? Correríamos el riesgo de iniciar una caza de brujas por todo el planeta, ¡y eso en el mejor de los casos! En el peor…

La solemnidad con la que Smith pareció plantear ese supuesto peor escenario inquietó a Kimihito. Si bien se había mostrado pensativa y razonable durante toda la conversación, llegados a ese punto parecía haber pegado una bajada en cuanto a su entusiasmo o ánimo, casi como si la imagen que se encontraba ahora presente en su cabeza la hubiera desprovisto de cualquier ápice de esperanza o energía.

Nervioso, Kimihito tragó saliva, y exteriorizó su inquietud.

-¿En…el peor…de los casos, qué…?

Alzando la mirada, Smith lo miró con absoluta seriedad. Parecía entender lo que el joven anfitrión quería preguntar, de manera que se recolocó las gafas, y…

-…en el peor de los casos…-dijo, para luego dejar caer su cabeza, ahora gacha-…podrían despedirme y ponerme de patitas en la calle.

Una pequeña nube de pura depresión parecía revolotear por encima de la cabeza de la deprimida agente, la cual parecía sentir de repente todo el estrés que su situación le suscitaba. Ni siquiera los intentos de Tio por animarla parecían estar teniendo ningún efecto, a pesar de sus amables caricias en la cabeza de Smith. Por otro lado, ni Kurusu ni el resto compartieron el desánimo que embargaba a la deprimida agente.

Considerando lo perezosa que sabían que era, y dada su tendencia a volcar su parte de faena en sus subordinadas y demás personas a cargo siempre que podía, si la despedían, lo más seguro era que ella misma se lo hubiera buscado.

-En fin…-suspiró Smith, alzando cabeza nuevamente-. Volvamos a lo que nos concierne ahora mismo: el problema con la madre de Suu.

La atención de todos volvió a centrarse en la pareja de slimes, quienes habían permanecido bastante calladas desde el momento en que Smith y compañía pusieron un pie en el interior de la casa. Al ver cómo las agentes de MON las miraban nuevamente, la madre de Suu atrajo a su hija un poco más contra su cuerpo, rodeando a esta con su brazo y recrudeciendo su mirada, como retándolas a intentar acercárseles. Huelga decir que ninguna tenía la intención de intentarlo por el momento, pero tampoco optaron por decirlo en voz alta. A pesar de los intentos de la matriarca slime por intimidarles con la mirada, Smith ni se acobardó ni apartó sus ojos de los de la slime. Si un caso, pareció servir para agravar más su enojo con ella, ya que parecía que solo la mano de Tio sobre su hombro evitaba que Smith se levantara y enarbolara su mortífera muleta contra la mujer que había provocado todo aquel quebradero de cabeza.

-Para empezar… ¿Tiene siquiera un nombre por el que me pueda dirigir a usted, _su majestad_?-preguntó Smith con más que evidente falsa reverencia, dirigiéndose directamente a la slime de oscuro cuerpo. Esta, sosteniéndole la mirada, no respondió y optó por seguir intentando asesinar a Smith solo con el peso de sus acechantes ojos-. ¿No? Vale, pues… ¿Por qué no pensamos en un bonito nombre para ella, ya que se ha tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí sin avisar y montando un jaleo de tres pares de coj-…?!

-Smith-san, cálmese-le pidió Kurusu, viendo que el tono de Smith había ido en aumento y tratando de mediar entre las dos mujeres que parecían próximas a pelearse en su salón (y ya bastantes peleas había habido en un día para su gusto)-. Entiendo que todos estemos alterados, pero no es razón para perder los papeles y actuar desconsideradamente. Tratemos de afrontar la situación como adultos, y no como niños de preescolar.

Como meditando respecto a las palabras de Kurusu, Smith se quedó pensativa unos instantes, dejando al joven huésped con la tarea de mantener su sonrisa presente y esperar el resultado. Suspirando, pareció relajarse levemente, en comparación a su alterado estado anterior.

…vale, tienes razón. No hay razón para no actuar como adultos responsables, dado que la situación así lo requiere.

La respuesta de la agente hizo que tanto Kurusu como varias de las liminales presentes suspiraran aliviados, viendo aligerarse un poco la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente.

-Bien, menos mal…

-…

-…

-…por el momento, te llamaremos "Zorra de mierda"-declaró Smith, dirigiéndose con una sonrisa a la slime. Si bien esta no pareció ofenderse, más allá del tenue alzamiento de una de sus cejas, el resto de los presentes no tardaron en expresar su impresión.

-¡Smith-san!

-¡Jefa!

-¿En serio?

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué es "Zorra de mierda"?-preguntó una confundida Papi.

Mientras Mero trataba de inventarse algo para no perturbar la inocencia de la joven harpía, el resto miraban escandalizados e incrédulos a Smith, la cual se limitó a encogerse de hombros con aire casual.

-¿Qué? Después del lío que ha montado, creo que llamarla "Zorra" es lo menos ofensivo que pude haber hecho, ¿no?

-¡Esa no es razón para seguir buscando pelea!-exclamó Centorea.

-Bah, nimiedades… Seguro que no le importa que me dirija a ella así, ¿no es así, "Zorra de mierda"?-preguntó Smith a la slime, quien a modo de respuesta simplemente recrudeció su mirada sobre la agente. Esta, ni corta ni perezosa, se limitó a sonreír y a acomodarse en su asiento-. Decidido pues: será "Zorra".

La satisfacción de Smith no parecía ser compartida por el resto de los presentes, muchos de los cuales tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de darse bien fuerte con la mano en la cara. Después de todo lo que había acontecido aquel día, parecía que la vengativa agente no había tenido suficiente, porque ni corta ni perezosa parecía querer seguir buscándole las cosquillas a la peligrosa liminal. Era un milagro que esta pareciera no darle ninguna importancia a los hirientes comentarios de Smith, o se imaginaron todos que un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ellas hubiera estallado allí mismo.

-En fin, "Zorra de mierda"… Espero al menos que seas consciente del lio en el que estás metida-siguió diciendo Smith, mirando fijamente a la slime negra. Esta no pareció reaccionar al tono de voz de la agente.

-Tú lo llamas problemas… Yo lo llamo deporte-respondió taciturna la madre de Suu. De ser posible, una nueva vena se marcó en la sien de Smith.

-¿Me estás vacilando, Zorra? Porque si es así, te voy a demostrar la gracia que me hace tu…

-Smith-san…-dijo Kurusu, en vista de que la agente de tensa sonrisa parecía agarrar su muleta con demasiada fuerza. Si bien su agarre no se relajó, al menos ya no parecía que fuera a intentar saltar sobre la otra mujer.

-Está bien… Está bien…-musitó, suspirando. Luego, más seria, volvió a dirigirse a la slime-. Ahora en serio… ¿Se puede saber a qué has venido? Porque, la verdad sea, la cosa sigue sin quedarme del todo clara.

-¿Hmmm? ¿Qué quieres decir, Smith?-preguntó Zombina. A su entender, la cosa parecía bastante clara.

-No termina de convencerme… Puedo entender que pensara que Suu pudiera estar en peligro al no ponerse en contacto con ella, y no regresar al mar. Puedo entender que decidiera venir en persona a rescatarla. Puedo entender todo eso…salvo una cosa: su problema con Cariño-kun.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en el sorprendido casero, quien dio un ligero respingo al verse en el punto de mira de cuantas féminas ocupaban su salón. A pesar de ello, ni él mismo se veía exento de compartir la inquietud de la coordinadora. Si bien toda la historia parecía encajar gracias a los pequeños pedazos de información que habían ido recogiendo por el camino, el tema de su enemistad con él y la aparente fijación que tenía la madre de Suu con culparlo de todo seguía siendo un misterio para Kimihito y el resto. Él no recordaba haberle dado razones para odiarlo más que al resto, y parecía que su enojo venía de mucho antes de que la slime llegara incluso a la casa. Pero de ser así… ¿cuándo había pasado aquello que la hizo enfadarse tanto con él? ¿Cuándo, y cómo, la madre de Suu había adquirido semejante animosidad hacia él? De todos, tal vez el más interesado en saberlo fuera el propio Kurusu, quien nada más querría que entender qué problema había para así ponerle remedio. De ser posible, quisiera poder llevarse bien con todos, tanto con sus inquilinas como con las familias de estas.

-Es muy extraño…-siguió diciendo Smith, estudiando atentamente a la slime enfrente suyo-. En ningún caso ha mostrado indicios de clara hostilidad hacia nadie. Cierto, se la ha visto frustrada e incluso molesta, pero nunca mostrando odio directamente a nadie. Es casi como si ya conociera a Cariño-kun de antes.-Luego, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Smith se giró hacia Kurusu.

-¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, Cariño-kun? ¿Cuál es tu historia con esta mujer? ¿Una conocida de otro tiempo? ¿Una vieja amiga? ¿O-tal-vez~…?

Con un ligero rubor, Kurusu pareció entender por dónde iban los tiros (y lo que era peor: a juzgar por las miradas del resto de presentes, parecía que ellas también). Una posible explicación de los sucesos podría ser que ellos dos se conocieran de antes, y que en algún momento de su historia juntos algo sucediera que provocó que se separaran en términos nada amistosos, provocando una brecha en su relación que se tornó en odio con el paso del tiempo y la distancia. Semejante trama no era para nada extraña en las historias de amantes que rompían al descubrir que una de las partes engañaba a la otra, o por cual fuera el elemento que se interpusiera en la relación, y pronto muchas de las liminales más "románticas" no pudieron sino plasmar el estrambótico cuadro que la coordinadora Smith había insinuado en sus mentes:

 _Kurusu y la slime, perdidos tal vez en alguna distante isla._

 _Él, un náufrago varado que había sobrevivido recientemente a la furia del océano. Ella, una gobernante del reino submarino de las slimes, quien lo había rescatado y cuidado hasta curarle las heridas._

 _Su rocambolesco primer encuentro, ambos fascinados por la naturaleza del otro, el uno corpóreo y la otra líquida. Las primeras frases intercambiadas, los primeros acercamientos, los primeros malentendidos y las primeras risas…_

 _Un atardecer que contemplar desde la suave arena, todavía caliente por los rayos del cada vez menos presente sol. El susurro de las olas en sus oídos, el roce del viento en sus cabellos…y el tibio calor de su piel la una junto a la otra._

 _Sus miradas, siempre esquivas, se encontraron al fin. Sus pensamientos se apagaron. Sus sentidos se embotonaron, solo capaces de sentir y ver a quien tenían enfrente. Sus labios cada vez más próximos hasta que…_

 _Que…_

Que con una colectiva bocanada de vapor, unas ruborizadas Tio, Mero y Mia parecieron escapar por los pelos de la vergonzosa (aunque irresistiblemente emotiva) escena que sus fervientes mentes no habían tardado en imaginar. Perfectamente habían podido imaginarse semejante escenario en sus cabezas, y si bien ninguna de ellas lo admitiría en alto, en varios momentos del relato se encontraron sustituyendo la imagen de la oscura slime por la suya propia, no del todo descontentas con el cambio en el reparto.

Las demás liminales simplemente daban vueltas a sus propios escenarios, menos inmersivos, como el encuentro sado-masoquista que Zombina parecía haberse inventado para explicar el posible encuentro entre la madre de Suu y Kimihito. En su caso, ella no tendría problema alguno en admitir que la idea de cambiarse ella en el papel de dominatrix por la taciturna slime, salivando ligeramente al imaginarse a Kurusu atado a un potro y con su característica mirada nerviosa de espanto en su rostro (eh, una chica también puede soñar…).

Por desgracia para todas, Kurusu no tardó en intervenir.

-Ehm… Siento decir que la cosa no es así. Nosotros dos nunca hemos tenido…bueno, esa clase de relación-aclaró Kurusu, muy para desánimo de todas las presentes (lo cual no significaba que fueran a olvidar sus jugosos pensamientos al respecto pronto)-. Hasta hoy, ella y yo no nos habíamos visto antes. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar que parece conocerme de algo.

-Hmmm… Eso es extraño-musito Smith, mirando interesada al joven casero-. Dime, "Zorra de Mierda"… ¿De qué conoces tú a Cariño-kun?

Con la atención de todas puesta nuevamente sobre la oscura slime, el silencio se hizo en la sala mientras todos aguardaban la respuesta de su inesperada invitada. De todos los misterios que aquel día había suscitado, el de la razón tras el odio de Kurusu era tal vez el que más interés tenía este por resolver. Era la última barrera a superar para llegar al entendimiento total de la situación, y si bien la situación era delicada ya de por sí, Kurusu no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que no lograra entender qué era lo que había hecho que había provocado tan desproporcionado enojo hacia su persona.

La slime negra movió un brazo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, ya que en ningún momento había hecho más movimientos de los necesarios. Parecía que la respuesta no iba a tardar en revelarse.

La mano de la slime se alzó por encima de su cabeza, y lentamente, se formó en un puño con el índex estirado. El peculiar gesto de la slime llamó la atención de los allí presentes, fallando en entender qué quería decir, pero sus pesquisas se detuvieron al ver que la slime parecía que no había terminado.

Su brazo empezó a descender, dibujando un amplio arco hasta que se detuvo frente a ella, señalando con firmeza a quien sus ojos observaban con la atención de un halcón a la caza.

-…de ti-dijo, dirigiéndose a la persona que su dedo apuntaba. Las miradas de todos convergieron, atraídas por las palabras y acciones de la slime, sobre…

…una muy confundida Smith.

-… ¿ah?

La descolocada agente no parecía tener muy claro cómo reaccionar, y nadie se lo pudo recriminar.

Nadie tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar tampoco.

-¿Cómo que "de mi"? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-quiso saber Smith.

-Tú me revelaste el camino. Me señalaste a mi némesis.

Sí, bueno… Eso tampoco aclaraba nada.

-¿Acaso Smith-san y la mamá de Suu ya se conocían?-preguntó confundida Mia, ladeando la cabeza mientras trataba de comprender qué estaba pasando.

-No parece ser el caso-comentó Centorea-. De ser así, no habría pasado todo esto.

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué ha querido decir?-les susurró Mero, alternando su mirada entre la inflexible slime y la descolocada Smith.

-Ne… ¿Némesis? ¿Pero de qué puñetas me estás hablando?-preguntó, molesta, Smith-. ¡Yo no te he "señalado" nada!

-Sí lo hiciste. Aunque no voluntariamente…

Quien primero comprendió finalmente a qué se refería la slime fue, obviamente, la propia Smith. Tan solo ella sabía qué había sucedido tras su primer enfrentamiento con ella, y fue dicha revelación la que provocó que abriera los ojos como platos al descubrir la verdad.

-…fue cuando me leíste la mente…-susurró, cayendo por fin en la posible explicación tras las palabras de la slime.

Asintiendo, la slime negra bajó la mano por fin.

-¿Lectura de mente?-dijo Kurusu. Ciertamente, aquella podría ser una buena explicación de cómo la slime podía haber descubierto información sobre él sin que se hubieran conocido anteriormente. La propia Suu solía leer sus pensamientos usando la antena de su cabeza, por lo que su madre poseyera la misma capacidad no era tan inverosímil como cabría imaginar. Sin embargo…- Pero entonces… ¿por qué ha reaccionado así? ¿Qué… qué ha visto en su mente, Smith-san?

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué pasa, es que tan mal concepto tienes de mi Darling?-exigió saber Mia, mirando molesta a la agente. Esta se apresuró a defenderse.

-¡Eh, eh, eh, que yo soy la primera que tiene a Cariño-kun en un pedestal! No os imagináis lo mucho que ha ayudado al Programa hasta la fecha, acogiéndoos a todas y demostrando una y otra vez ser todo un ejemplo de lo que un casero debería ser. Es atento, considerado, servicial, abnegado… ¡No tiene un solo punto malo!-exclamó la agente. Cada palabra suya hacía acrecentar el rubor que había aparecido en las mejillas de Kurusu, quien trataba de ocultarlo con sus propias manos-. Además, hace un café de muerte… ¿Cómo va a haber sacado su mal concepto de él de mí? ¡Si es adorable!

-Hmmm…-murmuró Mia. Si bien otros hubieran pensado que parecía estar coincidiendo con el razonamiento de la agente, Centorea y Mero ya se imaginaban que clase de pensamientos cruzaban la cabeza de la ofidia en esos instantes.

-Mia… La agente Smith no está intentado coquetear con el Amo. Solo está diciendo que tiene un alto concepto de él-le aclaró, con gesto agotado. Siempre igual…

Si bien Mia no dijo nada al respecto, siguió vigilando muy atentamente a Smith, como si no acabara de estar convencida de las palabras de su amiga.

-Como podéis comprobar, tengo en muy alta estima a Cariño-kun. ¿Exactamente que puede haber visto en mi mente que le hiciera pensar lo contrario?-exclamó Smith, tratando de hacer ver al resto de liminales su punto de vista. Asintiendo, estas parecieron compartir su punto de vista respecto a…

 _Aaah~… Darling~…_

El repentino gemido sorprendió a todo el mundo, tanto por lo inesperado de este como por la voz que lo había emitido. Claramente, aquella había sido la voz de Mia, pero la sorprendida lamia ni siquiera había abierto la boca, además que ninguna de sus compañeras de su alrededor la habían oído hablar.

Más bien, el sonido parecía haber venido de…

 _¡Es…esposo! Papi…Papi se siente rara..._

Girándose todas, contemplaron el singular espectáculo que ante sus ojos tenía lugar.

Distraídas con las excusas y justificaciones de Smith, nadie se había percatado de que la madre de Suu había comenzado a moverse una vez más. Esta vez, los pálidos tentáculos que formaban su cabellera habían empezado a alzarse y a actuar por su cuenta, juntándose y formando una peculiar esfera sobre la cabeza de la slime semejante a un exagerado y abultado afro blanco. Luego, como por arte de magia, singulares imágenes habían comenzado a aparecer en su superficie, imágenes animadas en las que nadie había reparado hasta que la slime había optado por abrir la boca. Curiosamente, en vez de su propia voz, la voz que salía de ella era la misma que la de las personas representadas en su afro, como si estuviera doblando el audio que debería oírse en esas escenas.

Escenas…que muchos contemplaron anonadadas y con la boca abierta, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos desorbitados.

 _A… ¡Amo! No es así… ¡No es así como debe usar la fusta! Aaah~…_

Los escenarios cambiaban alternativamente, mostrando por turnos singulares escenas en las que la constante parecía ser Kurusu, en actitud dominante, con una de sus inquilinas diferente en cada momento, pero siempre en situaciones… un tanto íntimas y de carácter variado. Las vivas imágenes y los claros sonidos que representaba la slime nada tenían que envidiarle a un televisor de pantalla plana, mostrando en vivos colores y sin fallas cómo Kurusu parecía manosear, tocar, lamer, morder, rozar, agarrar, sobar, atar, besar y en definitiva profanar cada rincón de los cuerpos de sus inquilinas.

 _Hmmm… Sí, Honey, así~… Átame más fuerte~…_

Rojo como un ascua encendida, Kurusu se giró lentamente hacia Smith, buscando alguna clase de explicación respecto al peculiar show al que se habían visto invitados sin saberlo.

-Esto… Smith-san-dijo, su voz solo rivalizada por los gemidos que seguían saliendo de la boca de la hábil slime (incluso podía hacer onomatopeyas, como el sonido de azotes o el crujido de una cuerda al tensarse)-. ¿Qué…?

No le hizo falta terminar la pregunta. La cara de Smith lo decía todo.

Mientras que el resto de mujeres presentes parecían contemplar con exagerados rubores las escenas, Smith parecía estar pálida como un cadáver (como un cadáver normal, no como Zombina). Su boca se había visto reducida a una fina línea, y en su rostro se veían deslizarse gruesas gotas de sudor, como indicando que la nerviosa agente parecía entender qué había sucedido.

Claramente, Smith reconocía esas imágenes.

-¿…qué…demonios…?-empezó a decir Mia, cuando de repente la escena cambió.

 _Oh, Sir… Fertilizad mis huevos…_

-¿¡…ES ESTOOOO!?-estalló con estridente voz de histeria, tan roja como su cabellera y cola, si bien no estaba claro si de vergüenza o rabia. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

Con un leve tic nervioso en el ojo, Smith forzó una tensa sonrisa en su rostro y trató de restar importancia al asunto, desviando su mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?-comentó, con tono casual-. ¡Pffff, bah…! Esto…esto no es… ¡no es nada!-dijo, agitando la mano como si no fuera para tanto.

La imagen eligió ese momento para cambiar.

 _Aaah, señor Cariño~_

 _E-ey… ¿Dónde te crees que estás…? ¡Ah~!_

 _Uf… Más despacio, semental. Se me van a saltar los puntos~_

 _¡N-no! ¡No lo hagas mientras…! ¡Mientras miras mi ojo nooo~!_

-…wow…-murmuró Zombina, genuinamente impresionada, mientras miraba ruborizada el cambio de escenario-. Con las cuatro a la vez…

A su lado, Tio trataba de aislarse de todo sonido o imagen, enterrando su cara en uno de los cojines en un intento por cubrir su furioso rubor.

Un entrecortado silbido escapó de los labios de Smith cuando esta trató de mal fingir ignorancia, sudando a mares mientras los primeros en recuperarse la acusaban con la mirada.

-…Smith…-empezó a decir Kurusu, más suspicaz que avergonzado.

-Ve…venga, Darling-kun-trató de decir Smith, sus labios tensos en una nerviosa sonrisa-. N-no creerás… Es decir, cómo… ¿Cómo podemos saber siquiera que estas…"imágenes"…son mías, para empezar? Podrían ser los pensamientos de cualquiera…

Como por acción de la divina intervención, la imagen del afro de la slime cambió en ese momento. En vez de gemidos o golpes, solo las características carcajadas de Smith salían ahora de la boca de la slime.

 _Vestida con su característico traje negro, Smith reía victoriosa tras un suntuoso escritorio localizado en un lujoso despacho, con la placa de "Comisaria General" en él, mientras un par de fornidos culturistas con sus cabezas en forma de botellas de alcohol la abanicaban en paños menores. A su lado, Kurusu le servía una generosa taza de humeante café, vestido y actuando como si de un mayordomo se tratara. Al otro lado, varios hombres uniformados y trajeados la reverenciaban, algunos murmurando disculpas y otros comentando "usted tenía razón", "perdón por dudar de usted" y "se merece el puesto más que nosotros"._

Solo las carcajadas artificiales de Smith sonaban en el callado salón, la mirada de todos puesta en la agente en cuestión, que contemplaba sus silenciosas miradas cargadas de desdén y prejuicio con infantil semblante de culpabilidad, como un niño pillado con las manos en el tarro de las galletas.

-…..

-…..

-…..

-…..

-…. ¿qué? ¡Tengo problemas, vale!-exclamó de repente, cruzándose de brazos-. Ni que vosotras fuerais ejemplos de cordura y normalidad…

Si bien por dentro compartía la misma opinión que el resto de los presentes, Kurusu no podía sino tratar de entender la razón tras las singulares imágenes que acababan de contemplar. ¿Qué…era todo eso? ¿Por qué salía él haciendo…haciendo… todas esas cosas? ¡Él ni siquiera era tan flexible como para hacer la mitad!

-Ya… Y estos pensamientos suyos nacen de… ¿qué?-inquirió Centorea.

Con clara expresión de creer que no necesitaba justificarse, Smith siguió actuando como una niña petulante que se negaba a disculparse.

-Bueno… Si _alguien_ que yo me sé se hubiera decidido ya con quien se va a casar, y ese _alguien_ decidiera facilitarme el trabajo estrechando su relación con alguna de sus inquilinas, tal vez no me hubiera visto…tentada…a acelerar las cosas en mi mente-explico Smith, acusando esporádicamente con la mirada a Kurusu. Este, pero, se negó a sentirse culpable en lo más mínimo. Primero le exigían que no las tocara, y ahora le recriminaban que no lo hubiera hecho. El sumun de la contrariedad.

O en otras palabras: Smith.

-Entiendo…

-Sigo sin ver dónde está el problema…bueno, más allá del problema mental de Smith-comentó Rachnera, quien a pesar de todo no podía sino admirar la técnica de su Honey en las imágenes de la slime, imaginándose a ellos dos en ese escenario. Una chica podía soñar, ¿no?

-Lo que hagáis entre vosotros me trae sin cuidado-dijo entonces la madre de Suu, retornando a su voz original-. Sin embargo…, _esto_ es algo que no puedo tolerar.

Acompañando su aclaración, la slime alteró las imágenes para mostrarles a todos un nuevo escenario.

De repente, todo quedó bien claro.

 _Maestro~…_

 _Suu… Hoy estás muy pegajosa~_

 _¡Nooo~! La culpa es del Maestro. El Maestro hace que Suu esté toda pegajosa~_

 _Ju ju ju… ¿Qué te parece si te toco…aquí~?_

 _¡Aaaah, nooo~! ¡Ahí noo~! Suu…Suu se va…a…_

 _¿Hmmm~? ¿Qué dices, que lo haga más fuerte? Bueno, si insistes…_

 _¡Aaaaah! ¡Nooo~! Suu… Suu… Me…me…_

 _Un pequeño mordisco, y…_

 _¡ME DERRITOOOO~!_

Si las imágenes y escenas anteriores habían dejado a todos de piedra, el nuevo escenario con Kimihito y Suu provocó que más de uno quedara al borde del paro cardíaco. No solo había sido más detallada y extensa, sino que parecía que la fijación de la madre de Suu por dicho pensamiento hacía que lo pasara en bucle, de manera que todas pudieron rememorar el acontecimiento una…y otra…y otra…y otra vez, hasta que…

 _¡ME DERRITOOOO~!_

-¡Vale, ya lo hemos pillado!-estalló Zombina, siendo la primera en reaccionar.

El grito de la zombie consiguió espabilar a todo el mundo, siendo el primero Kurusu, quien sentía ganas de buscar el agujero más profundo del planeta, cavar para hacerlo más profundo, y luego enterrarse en él para así esconderse de todos y de todo. Nunca antes había pasado semejante vergüenza, ya que si bien estaba acostumbrado a vivir situaciones parecidas con sus inquilinas en su día a día, verlas como si fuera una película a su lado hacía que todo adquiriera un toque extraño y surrealista, como si hubieran sido los involuntarios protagonistas de una película para adultos. Decididamente, no se hubiera imaginado nunca viviendo algo parecido, viéndose a sí mismo realizar tales actos con un montón de bellas mujeres a su alrededor.

Muchos hubieran envidiado su situación.

Kurusu solo podía pensar en cómo salir de allí.

El que la madre de Suu eligiera ese momento para mirarlo con brillantes ojos rojos no ayudó a convencerlo de lo contrario.

 **-… ¿últimas palabras?-** le preguntó con voz monstruosa, señalando a las imágenes y luego a él. Algo le decía que no se lo había preguntado a modo de referencia. Agarrando con fuerza los reposabrazos del sillón, la matriarca slime parecía próxima a ponerse en pie de un salto y tirarse sobre Kurusu, claramente con desastrosas consecuencias para él. Con gesto preocupado, Suu parecía intentar retener a su madre, sujetándola por un brazo.

-Vale… Creo que ya entendemos cuál es el problema-reconoció Centorea, tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de ver.

Al final, el misterio había tenido una respuesta tan cotidiana y mundana, que parecía mentira el quebradero de cabeza que había suscitado: la mamá de Suu, preocupada, había corrido a rescatar a Suu, creyendo que se encontraba presa contra su voluntad, y al leer la mente de Smith y toparse con esas imágenes de perversión sin límites, con Kurusu abusando flagrantemente de su harem, lo más seguro era que hubiera pensado que se estaba aprovechando de ella, y obviamente se había puesto furiosa. No era como si su reacción terminara de estar justificada, sin embargo, ya que la escala de violencia que había causado no se equiparaba a la magnitud real del malentendido, ya que meramente había sido eso. A pesar de todo, en el fondo podían comprender hasta cierto punto las acciones de la matriarca slime. Si a cualquiera de ellas le hubieran comentado que una hija suya estaba siendo retenida en algún lugar desconocido, y luego se enteraban de la clase de situaciones a las que se hubiera podido ver expuesta, seguramente ellas también se hubieran lanzado cual misil balístico a rescatarla.

Decidido a poner punto y final al problema, Kurusu se apresuró a dar un paso al frente.

-¡Señora madre!-exclamó (y negándose en rotundo a llamarla "Zorra de mierda"), mirándola a los ojos con determinación-. ¡Sé que cree que he puesto las manos encima a mis inquilinas, pero le aseguro que nada de lo que ha visto es cierto! Si bien la ley me impide hacer de por si cualquier cosa de estas, simplemente yo las quiero y respeto a todas por igual, y sería incapaz de hacer nada a espaldas de las demás. Para mí, todas son importantes, y todas son parte de mi familia. Han depositado sus esperanzas y ambiciones en este programa, en la oportunidad de venir a Japón. ¡Nunca podría poner en riesgo su confianza y arriesgarlas a que fueran deportadas! ¡Por favor, tiene que creerme!

La pasión y voluntad de Kimihito eran palpables en sus palabras, sacando de su estupor a cuantas quedaban ruborizadas y consiguiendo que más de una sonriera ante la dedicación de su joven casero. Muchas hubieran preferido que se mostrara más dispuesto a mostrar ese afecto que sentía él por ellas del mismo modo que habían visto en la "slime-pantalla", pero el modo en que las trataba en su día a día compensaba cualquier posible deseo que pudieran tener. ¿Por qué iban a desear simple placer carnal, cuando tenían a alguien tan servicial y atento como él, capaz de detectar enseguida si tenían algún problema y necesidad, y anteponía todo con tal de ayudarlas? ¿Quién en su sano juicio arriesgaría separarse de alguien como él, alguien en quien habían depositado su confianza y amor, por simple placer físico?

Del mismo modo que sus palabras alegraron a las liminales presentes, parecía que Kimihito había conseguido placar un tanto la ira de la madre de Suu. Con sus ojos en un precavido ámbar, pareció relajarse ligeramente en el sillón, permitiendo a una aliviada Suu el aligerar su agarre sobre ella.

-Hmmm… Ya veo…

Kurusu suspiro.

-¡Genial! Me alegro que lo enti-…

-Entonces… ¿debo suponer que nunca has pensado en tener esa clase de relación con ninguna de ellas, y por extensión con mi hija?

Inconscientemente, todas las inquilinas de Kimihito se giraron hacia él al instante, claramente interesadas en lo que tenía que decir.

La pregunta descolocó un poco a Kurusu, quien había bajado la guardia. Antes de que pudiera pensar en una buena excusa o respuesta, su lado honesto lo obligó a abrir la boca, si bien a cada segundo que pasaba su mente se daba cuenta de que tal vez no debería hacerlo.

-Buenooo…-respondió, estirando la palabra mientras jugueteaba algo incómodo con sus índices. A nadie se le escapó que su rostro parecía una imitación de la expresión anterior de Smith, claramente pillado desprevenido con aquella pregunta. A juzgar por cómo evitaba mirar a nadie a los ojos, y el rubor de sus mejillas, todas podían adivinar la clase de respuesta que seguiría a ese "buenooo".

Y la matriarca slime no fue la excepción.

Con el brillo de sus ojos renovado en fulminantes láseres carmesíes, la madre de Suu se puso en pie con sus tentáculos alzándose peligrosamente en el aire, claramente furiosa. Alarmada, Suu trataba de volver a sentarla en el sillón, ayudada por unas igual de espantadas Centorea y Mia, pero sin que pareciera que el esfuerzo combinado de las tres estuviera teniendo ningún éxito. Un iracundo gruñido parecía manar de todo su cuerpo, como si por dentro hirviera de pura rabia, y durante un segundo Kurusu se preguntó cómo debían de haber vivido aquel arranque de rabia las demás hijas de la slime. Debían de estar como patatas en el cocido.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Por favor, señora, cálmese! ¡El Amo no tiene la culpa!

-¡Centorea tiene razón! Es decir… ¿Cómo espera que no quiera hacer cosas conmigo, con el cuerpazo que tengo?-dijo Mia, presumida, mientras contoneaba seductoramente sus caderas. Si bien muchas de sus amigas quisieron responderle de un modo más bien poco amistoso, la amenaza de que la slime negra pudiera lanzarse sobre Kurusu les corría prisa-. De todas formas, ¡no es culpa suya! La culpa es…

-¡ES DE ELLA!-exclamaron todas a una, señalando cada una con su propio dedo/extremidad a la sorprendida Smith, quien lentamente había tratado de huir a la pata coja aprovechando el tumulto. Pillada antes de que pudiera abandonar la sala, la nerviosa agente se giró una vez más.

No pasó mucho antes de que Zombina atrapara a Smith y la volviera a sentar en el sofá. No trató de escapar, en parte porque le sería imposible solo con una pierna, y en parte porque lo más sensato sería intentar solventar el problema antes de que pudiera salpicarle más todavía.

-Bueno, vale…-admitió, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto-. Quizás…solo _quizás_ … la culpa sí que haya podido ser un poco mía, ¿vale? ¡Smith-tan, tonta tonta! Te-je~-añadió, dándose un amistoso golpe en la cabeza con el puño mientras sacaba la lengua.

Si bien había intentado mostrarse inocente y arrepentida, nadie se tragó su acto. Ni siquiera Papi, la más infantil de todas, era capaz de ver en Smith el más mínimo señal de disculpa, y compartió la mirada de desprecio y desdén con la que recibieron la intentona de Smith. Nunca antes la agente había vivido tan claramente la física manifestación de "dar el hombro frío" como en las miradas de aquellas jóvenes liminales.

-¿…estáis…estáis muy molestas?-preguntó, probando las aguas, como aquel que dice.

La falta de respuesta le indicó que los tiburones no andaban muy lejos.

-¿…chicas?-Si bien buscó el apoyo de su escuadrón, se topó con la fría respuesta de Tio y Zombina, claramente nada contentas con que su jefa tuviera según qué fantasías con ellas.

En vista de su falta de aliados, Smith decidió recurrir a su tercer mejor aliado, siendo los dos primeros la cafeína y la violencia que su puesto le permitía ejercer.

-¡Cariño-kun!-le lloriqueó Smith a Kurusu, juntando las manos-. ¡Todas están siendo muy frías conmigo! Pero… tú me perdonarás, ¿verdad que sí? Venga, di que sí…-suplicó, esperanzada, mirando con brillantes ojos de cachorrito a un poco receptivo Kurusu.

El tipo podía tener un corazón de oro, pero incluso él podía decidir que había asuntos con los que no estaba dispuesto a lidiar por culpa de nadie. Asuntos, como la visita de peligrosas liminales que le destrozaban la casa y amenazaban con matarle (al menos, todo a la vez). Por desgracia, al ser el más tolerante del grupo, fue el primero en rendirse y suspirar, incapaz de seguir torturando por mucho más tiempo a la coordinadora.

Si es que… A veces era un blando.

-…solo porque sé que no lo ha hecho a propósito.

-¡BIEN! ¡Muchas gracias, Cariño-kun!-estalló entre infantiles vítores Smith, dando pequeños botes en su sofá. Kurusu, pero, no había acabado aún con ella.

-Sin embargo…-dijo, acallando a Smith-…, no se va a librar tan fácilmente. Ya que parte de este problema lo ha causado usted, será usted quien lo va a solucionar.

Con el alma cayéndosele a los pies, Smith se quedó petrificada de la impresión.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Quieres que solucione yo… ¡TODO ESTE MARRÓN!?-gritó, llevándose las manos a la cara. Una posible crisis que amenazaba el Acta, los miles de desperfectos que solucionar, las justificaciones de lo sucedido, la tramitación del papeleo… ¡Podría tardar meses solo en arrancar todo el proceso!-. ¡Y UNA PORRA! ¿Por qué me tengo que encargar yo de esto? ¡Mi tarea consiste solo en coordinar, en plan "yo coordino a la gente que hace estas cosas por mí"! ¡No podéis obligarme a…!

El sonido de las risas de Smith regresando una vez más por cortesía de la madre de Suu acalló las protestas de la enervada agente, quien dirigió su atención hacia ella una vez más. La misma imagen de Smith en su despacho de ensueño volvió a aparecer en el afro de la liminal, solo que esta vez el punto central parecía ser los tipos arrodillados junto a ella.

Rápidamente, Smith entendió qué se proponía la retorcida reina de las Slimes.

-Ey… ¿No es ese el jefe de policía de la sucursal de Tokio?-preguntó Tio, reconociendo el rostro de uno de ellos.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices…-comentó Zombina, con una sonrisa miró de soslayo a la cada vez más pálida Smith-. Y el de al lado es el jefe de la oficina de asuntos criminales. Vaya, vaya…

-¡KYAAAAA!-exclamó Smith, alarmada a más no poder. De poder andar, tal vez hubiera corrido para parar a la slime negra o huir, pero en su estado, no podía hacer otra cosa que quedarse sentada y sufrir el claro chantaje al que la estaba sometiendo la slime.

Había supuesto que sería otra cabeza de chorlito como la hija, quien solo sabía lo que había visto hacer a otros, pero parecía que la venerable matriarca no había llegado a su puesto por nada. De hecho, y si lo que había explicado Meroune era cierto, entonces aquella slime bien podía tener varios siglos de vida, contándose entre las extra-especies más ancianas que existían en la actualidad.

Derrotada, Smith aceptó su fatídico destino, dedicando un privado pensamiento de resentimiento a las traidoras de sus subordinadas, quienes por sus santos ovarios se comerían la misma cantidad de papeleo que se viera ella obligada a asumir.

-Vale, vale… Veré lo que puedo hacer-respondió Smith, suspirando abatida. Ni todo el café del mundo podía arreglar aquello.

Con esas palabras, la tensión en el aire pareció desvanecerse en un momento. Los suspiros de alivio y las primeras sonrisas no tardaron en aparecer, aligerando el ambiente como si lo peor ya hubiera pasado. Las subordinadas de Smith sonreían y le palmeaban la espalda en señal de apoyo, gesto que la molesta agente reciprocó con miradas asesinas de soslayo que no detuvieron a las animadas liminales. El resto de las allí presentes vivían el momento como el final de aquella trepidante aventura, permitiéndose el primer momento de auténtico alivio que habían vivido en todo el día, felices de haber conseguido resolver aquella situación al fin. Rachnera bromeaba con Centorea y Mero respecto a la batalla que sostuvieron con la slime, ocasionalmente pinchando con su dedo en el torso de la centaura, que a causa de sus heridas seguía algo sensible y por tanto la obligaba a botar en el sitio y a emitir un gritito que sus compañeras encontraban cada vez que se le escapaba francamente adorable (muy para vergüenza de la noble guerrera, que roja como un tomate trataba por todos los medios de detener a la arachne). Por su parte, Mia se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, suspirando agotada como si acabara de librarse de una pesada carga. Su gesto de cansancio se vio interrumpido cuando Kurusu apareció y puso su mano en el hombro de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba que consiguieron animar a la lamia en un instante. Finalmente, quienes más alegría parecían sentir eran Papi y Suu, quien de inmediato habían saltado de sus respectivos sitios y habían corrido a abrazarse y dar vueltas por la sala entre risas.

-¡Wiiiii! ¡Qué bien, qué bien!-exclamaba Papi, dando saltos junto a Suu-. ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado!

-¡Ganado, ganado!-repitió Suu.

-Calma, calma…-trató de decir Kurusu, pero no parecía que el par de alegres liminales le hubiera escuchado siquiera.

-¡Ahora Papi podrá jugar con la señora mamá de Suu, y Suu podrá jugar con ella, y luego el Esposo nos dará la merienda y pasaremos el resto de la tarde jugando!

La joven harpía sonreía con ahínco, claramente fijada en llevar a la realidad sus planes de una tarde perfecta con su mejor amiga y la madre de esta. Parecía ser que su tiempo con Suu le había dejado una impresión muy buena de las slimes, y a pesar de la actitud hostil que la matriarca había mostrado hasta el momento, parecía que sus capacidades superiores habían conseguido conquistar el corazoncito de la alegre peliazul, quien trataba de hacer una lista con todas las cosas en las que planeaba pedirle a la mamá de Suu (a quien por alguna razón el Esposo no le permitía que la llamara "Zorra de Mierda", fuera lo que fuera eso) que se transformara. Suu solía hacerlo a petición suya, imitando cualquier cosa que encontraran por la casa o utilizando sus elásticas propiedades para hacer camas elásticas y tirachinas. Solo de imaginarse todos los juegos a los que podrían jugar…

A un lado, Kimihito vio cómo a Papi, con la mirada soñadora y luminosa, comenzaba a caerle la baba. A su lado, Suu imitaba cada gesto de su amiga, con su verdoso limo cayéndole de la boca a modo de imitación de baba. Con una cómica gota de sudor, Kurusu se preguntó en qué diantres andaban pensando esas dos, para reaccionar de ese modo. ¿Tal vez en la merienda?

Sus pesquisas tuvieron que detenerse por el momento, ya que Smith eligió ese momento para intervenir en el alegre ambiente del salón.

-Siento cortaros el rollo, pero me temo que la cosa no ha terminado aún-dijo, seria una vez más. Las conversaciones y las risas se acallaron en pocos segundos, la mirada de todas puesta en la coordinadora con reverencial silencio. El temor a más posibles problemas en el horizonte comenzó a anidar en el corazón de todo el mundo, que tensos aguardaron a que la agente se explicara.

-¿Qué…quiere decir, Smith-san? –quiso saber Kurusu. Todo parecía que iba relativamente bien, y ahora parecía que daban un paso hacia atrás.

Acomodándose las gafas, Smith habló con voz alta y clara.

-Es necesario que comprendáis que cualquier solución que salga de mí no será tan perfecta como todas seguramente esperáis. Si bien he dicho que miraré de hacer cuanto esté en mi mano para solventar esta situación del modo menos desastroso posible, me temo que un escenario perfecto en el que todos salgamos ganando es imposible.

Los más maduros de los presentes no tardaron en coincidir con la reflexión de Smith. Parecía razonable creer su asunción de que cualquier posible solución a su problemática situación no estaría exenta de pequeñas clausulas en las que deberían ceder, concesiones que seguramente no fueran fáciles de aceptar, pero que deberían asumir si pretendían conseguir su objetivo de proteger su actual modo de vida. Nadie sabía bien cuales podrían ser esas concesiones, claras consecuencias de los actos y decisiones que todos habían tomado en el último día, y con las que tendrían que aprender a vivir de un modo u otro.

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, Smith?-quiso saber Rachnera, cruzada de brazos.

-Si bien es imposible hacer pasar este asunto como un simple malentendido, debido a los cuantiosos daños colaterales que ha sufrido el pueblo japonés, todavía es posible reducir el impacto que las acciones de la Zo…de la madre de Suu ha tenido en el Acta-se corrigió Smith-. No sé si estáis al tanto, pero durante sus inicios, el Acta sufrió numerosos retrasos antes de que pudiera ser aprobada. La razón principal, entre muchas otras puramente burocráticas, consistía en las múltiples diferencias culturales e ideológicas que existían entre las diferentes sociedades liminales y la nuestra. Lo que para unos podía ser totalmente aceptable, para otros rallaba claramente el límite de "delito". Es por eso que muchas veces se tuvieron que conceder amnistías y hacer arreglos en el Acta para evitar roces indeseados con los diferentes gobiernos partícipes en ella.

-¿Par…tícipes? ¿Amni…qué?-preguntó Papi, sus dos ojos dando vueltas y con vapor escapándose de sus orejas-. Ah, tantas palabras complicadas… Papi no entiende…

Posando su mano en la cabeza recalentada de la confundida harpía, Kurusu trató de hacérselo entender de un modo más sencillo.

-Básicamente, el gobierno quería evitar que los humanos y las extra-especies se pelearan por malentendidos como este. Por eso, trataron de hacer las paces e intentar que no se volvieran a repetir.

-¡Ah! ¡Papi lo entiende ahora!-exclamó, sonriente-. Entonces… ¿todo se solucionará si la mamá de Suu pide disculpas?

-No…es tan sencillo, Papi-le respondió Smith, y a juzgar por su tono, a todos les quedó claro que hubiera deseado que así fuera-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Aún hay frentes de diálogo abiertos entre los diferentes gobiernos, pero el Acta ya está aprobada en su mayoría, y el cambiarla a estas alturas es cuando menos complicado. Y aunque fuera posible, existe la posibilidad de que el propio gobierno japonés exija que se sancione de algún modo al bando agresor, en vista de los daños ocasionados.

-Entonces… ¿Qué se puede hacer, con lo que tenemos?-preguntó Mero, quien no veía la solución a tan complicada problemática.

-En cierto modo, tenemos algo de suerte. Para empezar, la parte agresora de esta situación es una slime, un pueblo con el que el gobierno japonés no ha tenido tratos debido a su aislamiento, por lo que su presencia y cultura no están debidamente consideradas en el Acta, de manera que se podría decir hasta cierto punto que el que varios puntos o leyes se hayan visto comprometidos es irremediable. Si tirásemos de ese hilo, sería posible atribuir esta situación a un simple conflicto cultural que, con suerte, se podrá encauzar de manera que el Acta se mantenga vigente, aunque con algunas modificaciones a determinar.

-Eso es…bueno, ¿no?-preguntó Centorea, quien más o menos seguía la conversación. Básicamente, Smith pretendía decir que la culpa no había sido enteramente de la madre de Suu, sino que parte de la culpa la tenía el Acta al no tener a las slimes consideradas en los límites que establecía en la ley. Así pues, con ambas partes teniendo igual parte de culpa, sería posible llegar a un acuerdo y que el Acta pudiera ser revisada y mantenida.

-Sin embargo…-siguió diciendo Smith-…, también tenemos el problema de que la madre de Suu es de la realeza, lo cual significa que es un miembro representativo de su raza, y considerando el impacto que ha dejado en la ciudad, lo más seguro es que la opinión pública respecto a las slimes se vea afectada. Cabe la posibilidad de que la decisión de incluirlas en el Acta sea recibida con negativas y mucha oposición, lo cual podría tener el efecto opuesto al que querríamos.

-Agh, porras…-murmuró Zombina.

-¿Entonces…?-preguntó Tio.

Suspirando, Smith se frotó el mentón. Parecía estar pensando largo y tendido respecto a ese complejo problema al que se enfrentaban.

-…teóricamente, podríamos llegar a una especie de acuerdo-comentó Smith, tentativamente-. Si la madre de Suu aceptara establecer contacto con el gobierno, y explicáramos la situación, tal vez fuera posible negociar un posible acuerdo que satisficiera a ambos bandos. Sin embargo…

El tono de Smith disminuyó un tanto. Todos notaron el cambio en su expresión, algo más abatido que antes, como si no la alegrara la conclusión a la que había llegado. Luego, sin decir nada, miró a Kurusu.

-…sin embargo, para que funcione, antes ella tendría que concederles algo a cambio, una prueba de que realmente está dispuesta a negociar e incluso pagar por lo que ha hecho.

-¿Y…qué tendría que ser eso?

Suspirando, Smith dirigió su mirada hacia la matriarca slime, quien imperturbable le sostuvo la mirada. A diferencia de antes, ya no parecía haber hostilidad en el gesto de ninguna de las dos.

-…lo ideal en este caso…sería aceptar voluntariamente que la deportaran, y que se le negara el regreso al territorio japonés por un tiempo indefinido. Es decir, que no podría volver a pisar Japón hasta nuevo aviso.

La noticia sentó diferente a según quien la oyera. Muchos pensaron que no se trataba de una decisión tan descabellada, incluso razonable para el crimen cometido, el cual podría haber ocasionado consecuencias mucho más graves que simplemente la deportación. Otros, pero, no parecían estar tan de acuerdo con la idea…

-Pe…pero…-dijo Papi, quien reconoció rápidamente el concepto de "deportar"-. Si deportan a la mamá de Suu… ¿cómo va a poder volver a venir a visitarla?

La expresión de Smith dejaba claro que no le agradaba tener que darle la noticia a la harpía, pero tampoco intentó escaquearse y cederle la responsabilidad a otro. Por difícil que pudiera ser, ella era una profesional, y a veces uno tenía que hacer lo que uno tenía que hacer, por duro que pudiera ser.

-…no podrá-le dijo-. No mientras siga en esta casa. Si Suu se queda con vosotras…, entonces no podrá volver a ver a su madre.

Abriendo los ojos de la impresión, Papi alternó su mirada entre la callada agente y Suu, quien parecía visiblemente impactada por la noticia. A más de uno se les partió el corazón al ver así a las siempre alegres "niñas" de la casa, quienes no hacía ni cinco minutos habían estado riendo y dando vueltas por ahí. Ahora, ambas parecían próximas al llanto.

-…Suu… ¿no podrá ver…a su mamá…?

-…lo siento, Papi.

-Pe…pero… ¿¡Y eso por que!? ¡Ella no hizo nada malo!-exclamó, con las primeras lágrimas escapándosele de los ojos-. Vale que nos hayamos asustado, y que Mero y las demás nos hayamos hecho daño, pero… ¡no quiero que Suu se quede sin su mamá!

-Papi, tranquila…-dijo Mia, siendo la primera en llegar hasta su amiga-. Suu no perderá a su madre. Simplemente…no podrán seguir viéndose en tierra firme, eso es todo.

-¡Pero Suu no quiere eso!-respondió Papi-. ¡Yo lo sé, porque Papi querría lo mismo si su mamá volviera a visitarla! Querría enseñarle todos los juegos a los que he jugado… Toda la comida rica que el Esposo prepara… Todas las cosas divertidas que he visto y hecho… ¿¡Cómo se las va a poder enseñar, si no pueden estar juntas!?

La tristeza de la harpía se contagió al resto de los presentes. Parecía la respuesta ideal, la solución a todos sus problemas, pero como todos los remedios, este tenía su parte amarga. La reacción de la joven peliazul dejó un mal sabor de boca en el resto de sus compañeras, quienes si bien no sentían especial cariño por la violenta slime, querían demasiado a su verdosa amiga como para odiarla realmente. Habiendo descubierto la razón tras su devastador acercamiento, incluso hubieran podido llegar a perdonarla por todo lo que había hecho, el caos y la destrucción que había traído en las horas que llevaba caminando por la ciudad. Sin embargo, estaba claro que el resto del mundo no lo vería igual, y era con ellos con quienes deberían tratar de solucionarlo.

Frustrada, Smith trató de que su malestar no se entreviera a través de sus gestos, agradeciendo no por primera vez que sus oscuras gafas ocultaran sus ojos del resto del mundo, ya que cualquiera que los hubiera visto habría visto el claro pesar que la reacción que su propuesta había suscitado le había hecho sentir. Siempre era duro dar malas noticias, como era parte de su trabajo, y su estrecha relación con aquella familia de acogida en concreto hacía que el ver tan bajos los ánimos por culpa de su propuesta la hiciera sentir como si hubiera fracasado en parte de sus responsabilidades. No solo era su deber velar por la protección del Acta, y encontrar una casa para cada liminal que viniera de visita. Que estas y sus caseros se encontraran lo más a gusto y felices posible era casi su máxima prioridad, llegando incluso a haber infringido de manera sutil alguna que otra regla, o directamente ignorando según qué deslices inocentes con tal de asegurar que la convivencia entre ambos mundos fuera lo más fluida posible. Sin embargo, y le daba rabia admitirlo, no veía una forma mejor de solventar aquella situación. Si tan solo los mandamases no fueran tan paranoicos…

No muy lejos de ella, Kimihito veía con pesar las diversas reacciones de sus amigas y compañeras, quienes con idéntico pesar veían cómo los ánimos de la sala caían nuevamente hasta el suelo. Algunas, al igual que Mia, se apresuraron a ir al encuentro de Papi, quien trataba de cubrir sus llorosos ojos con sus alas en un intento por detener las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito. Abrazándola y consolándola, trataban de poner fin a su llanto, asegurándole entre palabras de ánimo que todo se solucionaría de algún modo, que no pasaba nada, y demás intentos por poner fin a su tristeza. No parecía, pero, que nada pudiera librar a la joven harpía de la tristeza que la atenazaba por dentro, sus lloros e hipidos resonando en los oídos de todos los presentes, enmudecidos cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Girándose, vio que la propia Suu no parecía estar mucho mejor que su amiga, abrazada con fuerza a su madre y con lágrimas escapándose de sus cerrados ojos, como si temiera que en cualquier momento alguien fuera a ir a separarlas por la fuerza antes de tiempo. La idea de que una familia pudiera verse separada indefinidamente por culpa de un malentendido como aquel no acababa de sentar bien a Kurusu, quien pensaba que el gobierno debería ser más tolerante con según qué cuestiones, y estar abierto a escuchar sus argumentos para explicar lo sucedido. Sin embargo, a la vez entendía el razonamiento que Smith había expuesto, entendiendo que simplemente era imposible satisfacer a todo el mundo cuando un proyecto de tamaña envergadura como era el Acta de Intercambio Cultural estaba en juego.

Aun así, Kimihito no estaba nada contento con la situación. ¿Por qué Suu debía escoger entre su madre y ellos? ¿Por qué no simplemente se sentaban todos y hablaban las cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que sacrificar nada quien nada había hecho?

Le daba mil vueltas al asunto, pero no conseguía encontrar una solución que lo satisficiera. ¿Qué podía hacer, salvo intentar animar a Papi y a Suu? Él no era nadie, tan solo un simple trabajador que acogía en su casa a varias mujeres extra-especie. Su voz no tenía más peso que la de cualquier otro voluntario del Acta, y tan solo era un ciudadano más. Nada conseguiría luchando por sí solo, y en vista de la destrucción que la slime había causado en la ciudad, dudaba de que fuera a poder convencer a nadie más que el resto de integrantes de la casa para que lo ayudaran.

¿Qué podían hacer?

Devanándose los sesos en tan complicada cuestión, a Kurusu casi se le pasó cómo alguien parecía salir de su depresivo estupor y reaccionar, moviéndose de su sitio y reclamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Separándose de su hija, la madre de Suu se había puesto en pie, y se posicionó frente a una atenta Smith.

-…tú, mujer sombría-dijo, dirigiéndose a Smith-. Escucha lo que tengo que decir…

Con evidente cara de confusión (si bien no estaba claro si porque no sabía qué le podía querer decir la slime, o si por lo de "mujer sombría"), Smith asintió.

-Ehm… ¿Vaaale?-respondió, tentativa-. Te escucho…

Gruñendo satisfecha, la slime se cruzó y brazos y empezó a hablar.

-Si luchar es necesario para ganar la guerra… ¡entonces lucharemos!

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…

El silencio se hizo tras su orgullosa proclama, dejando a todos los presentes con la tarea de intentar entender a qué demonios se refería la slime con esas palabras.

-… ¿Qué?

-No importa el tamaño de la slime en la pelea, ¡sino el tamaño de la pelea en la slime!

-…

-…

Numerosas señalas de interrogación comenzaron a flotar por encima de las cabezas de todo el mundo, mirándose entre ellos como si buscaran a alguien que sí lo estuviera entendiendo. El no ver más que idénticas expresiones de perplejidad les dio a entender que no tendrían tanta suerte.

-Ehm… ¿Qué está…?

-¡ _Semper fi_!

Gruesas gotas de sudor caían cómicas por las sienes de todos, fallando en entender el significado tras los aparentemente aleatorios comentarios de la slime, quien no parecía estar de broma a juzgar por la forma en que hablaba (por eso, y por su perpetua expresión de severidad, más que nada).

La primera que saltó, como era de suponer, fue la coordinadora Smith.

-... ¡pero habla claro, Zorra de Mierda!-exclamó, enfurecida de repente, mientras solo la mano de Tio impedía que la enyesada agente se pusiera en pie de un salto.

-Calma, calma…

-¡ _Japanese, motherfucker, ¿do you speak it?!_

Las gotas de sudor de todo el mundo se multiplicaron al ver a la solemne slime observar en silencio a la enrabiada Smith, quien pataleando y gesticulando violentamente con sus brazos trataba de librarse del férreo agarre de su subordinada para intentar tirarse encima de quien había suscitado semejante reacción en ella. Claramente, las emociones en aquella sala variaban como el recorrido de una montaña rusa, y el continuo ir y venir de los ánimos había comenzado a agotar mentalmente a Kimihito y compañía. Sus suspiros se ahogaron en el mar de palabrotas que escapaban de la boca de Smith, quien no parecía próxima a detenerse ni con el añadido de Zombina a los intentos de Tio por calmar a su jefa.

-Esto…se está yendo de madre-dijo Mia, mirando incómoda a la agitada coordinadora. En sus brazos, Papi parecía haber dejado de llorar lo justo para mirar confundida a Smith, aún con restos de lágrimas en los ojos y sus oídos tapados por las veloces manos de Mia.

-Y luego dicen que yo hablo mal…-comentó Rachnera, escuchando la aparentemente infinita retahíla de insultos que formaban el arsenal de Smith. Lejos de detenerse, pareció que su frenética procesión de juramentos y palabrotas se incrementó cuando la única respuesta de la slime a ellos fue decir " _BAMF"_ , lo cual pareció terminar de sacar de quicio a Smith.

-Está claro que quiere decirnos algo, pero… ¿qué?-preguntó Mero.

-Si al menos tuviéramos a alguien que entendiera ese…galimatías-añadió Centorea, quien a pesar de intentarlo no conseguía entrever el auténtico mensaje de la slime.

Justo en ese momento, una voz se oyó desde el pasillo.

-Me han invocado…y yo respondo.

La puerta se abrió como una exhalación, reclamando la atención de todo el mundo y deteniendo la verborrea de Smith. Allí, posando en el umbral, se encontraba la última integrante de la residencia Kimihito.

-¡Lala!

-¡Lala-san!

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no tardaron en escapar de los labios de los ocupantes del salón, toda su atención puesta en la taciturna y altiva dullahan.

-… ¿de dónde sales?-preguntó, entonces, Rachnera. Su pregunta atravesó como una flecha la mente de todos, quienes se percataron de repente que no recordaban haber visto a la dullahan con ellos durante gran parte de la conversación con Smith.

Riendo para sí, Lala cambio su pose.

-Una mensajera de la muerte va y viene según los designios de las Tejedoras, quienes hilan y cortan los hilos vitales de quienes moran en el plano de los hombres-relató-. Solo la imperiosa necesidad momentánea de los designios de la carne puede forzar a quienes servimos en las sombras a abandonar nuestros puestos en pos del alivio de satisfacer tan mundanas necesidades, so pena de sufrir el más abyecto y vil de los castigos. Solo quienes carecen del control y entrenamiento necesarios deberían soportar semejante destino, para nada propio de alguien que porta en su mano la fría guadaña que rebana cuellos de hombres y demonios por igual.

En otras palabras: Lala se ausentó de la sala para ir al baño.

-Mas mi adiestramiento y poderes velaron por mantenerme eximida de todo rastro de visión y recuerdo, ocultándome en los vacíos de la mente de los mortales, a la espera de que mi hora llegara y fuera menester de mí como parte de las herramientas de la Parca. Reposé pues en el umbral de la discordia y la locura, escuchando el ulular de quienes moraban en los confines más recónditos de la sociedad, mientras aguardaba a aquella señal que me marcaría el rumbo de vuelta a donde debía estar.

O dicho de otro modo: al volver vio que la cosa estaba un poco tensa, y decidió esperar a ver si alguien la mencionaba. Que nadie se hubiera acordado de la melodramática dullahan había provocado que la pobre se viera obligada a aguardar junto a la puerta, sentada en el pasillo, mientras en el interior del salón tenía lugar la conversación con la coordinadora Smith.

"… _y nos olvidamos completamente de ella"_ pensó Kimihito, mirando con gesto de culpabilidad a la dullahan, quien seguía con sus poses como si tal cosa. " _¡Perdón, Lala-san…!"_

Sin que él lo supiera, todas sus inquilinas compartían pensamientos similares, obviamente arrepentidas de haberse olvidado así de su amiga.

-Como sea… ¿Dices que podrías ayudarnos?-se apresuró a decir Smith, buscando reencauzar la conversación. Asintiendo, Lala dio un paso al frente.

-Así es. Meras palabras no sirven para expresar toda la verdad. Hay más de un modo de transmitir un mensaje…

Avanzando por la sala, la mirada de Lala se encontró con la de la slime, quien con un brillo de entendimiento en sus ojos se giró para recibir a la dullahan. Ambas mujeres quedaron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, silenciosas y mirándose sin pestañear, mientras a su alrededor todos aguardaban a ver qué era lo que harían ahora que se habían reunido por fin. No parecía que fueran a pelear, a pesar de los tensos puños cerrados de la slime, ya que sabían de sobra que aquel era su estado de ánimo habitual. Además, la falta de una guadaña en las manos de la dullahan les dio a entender que aquel tampoco era el objetivo de Lala.

Sin decir nada, casi al unísono, ambas retrocedieron un par de pasos, sin despegar sus ojos la una de la otra. La tensión en el ambiente hizo tragar saliva a un par de los más nerviosos asistentes, todos tan atentos a cada movimiento y gesto del par de liminales que nadie más se atrevía a moverse, tal vez por temor al posible desastre que una acción inesperada y repentina por su parte pudiera desatar.

El silencio se hizo en la sala cuando ambas mujeres detuvieron sus pasos.

Nadie se movía.

Nadie decía nada.

Nadie se atrevía a despegar su mirada de lo que estaba a punto de acontecer.

La mamá de Suu alzó ambos brazos, y bajándolos de improviso, empezó el curioso desenlace de aquella inesperada aventura.

Para mayor sorpresa de todos, la madre de Suu empezó a posar nada más bajar sus brazos, cruzada de piernas en una tensa postura que parecía exudar altivez y desprecio a partes iguales.

-Venid, corderos, a mi…-dijo, una vez más confundiendo a todos con sus extrañas palabras.

Una, pero, pareció no compartir esa misma confusión.

-"Aceptaré cualquier trato que me ofrezcáis"…dice ella.

Las palabras de Lala sorprendieron a todos, ya que parecía que la joven dullahan había conseguido lo imposible.

-Lala… tú…

-¿Tú entiendes lo que quiere decir?-preguntó anonadada Mia, quien no daba crédito a sus oídos. Impertérrita, la dullahan se limitó a asentir y a formar su propia pose, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro con una de sus manos.

-Mi ojo ve más allá de la piel y carne. Ve el alma intrínseca, la verdad tras las mentiras y la falsedad… ¡Nada escapa de mi visión, ni siquiera la verdad tras la palabra hablada!  
Sin muchas ganas de cuestionar el aparente milagro, todos se alegraron de disponer finalmente de un modo de comunicarse con la taciturna slime, quien seguía inmóvil en su postura anterior como si mantenerla no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo físico.

Optando por no indagar mucho al respecto, Smith pareció retomar la conversación.

-Ya veo, pero… ¿Está segura de ello?-quiso saber-. Entiendo que comprende lo que implicaría su decisión de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, la slime cambió su postura.

-¡No me tomes por estúpida, mujer!

-"Entiendo muy cuales serían las consecuencias. Es innecesario que volvamos a repasar el asunto."

-Sí, pero… ¿Por qué este cambio repentino?-quiso saber Smith-. Por lo que hemos podido ver, no parece la clase de mujer que aceptaría de buen grado que la mangonearan así como así. Con todo lo que ha hecho para buscar a Suu, ¿por qué aceptaría tan fácilmente que la separaran de ella?

En vez de responder de inmediato, la madre de Suu desvió su mirada para posarla sobre su hija, quien observaba anonadada la singular escena con expresión sorprendida. No debía de estar acostumbrada a que su madre se mostrara tan receptiva, o tal vez se preguntaba lo mismo que Smith en esos instantes. ¿Por qué aceptaba tan tranquilamente el que las separaran?

Volviéndose hacia Smith, la slime empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Un buen guerrero sabe cuándo desenvainar su espada. Un gran guerrero, en cambio, sabe cuándo envainarla.

-"Yo… admito que me equivoqué"-tradujo Lala, imitando los gestos de la matriarca slime-. "Actué apresuradamente, y cometí un error."

-Claramente, los dioses no podían estar en todas partes, y por ello nos crearon a las madres.

-"Creí que mi pequeña corría un gran peligro, y me apresuré a ir en su búsqueda. En cuanto la encontré, pero, no la hallé rodeada de enemigos, sino de amigos que la amaban con tanta pasión como yo."

-Los guerreros quieren un oponente digno. No hay satisfacción en luchar con lo patético.

-"Os enfrentasteis a mí con valor, sin rendiros a pesar de las heridas, sin permitir que quien creíais ser la enemiga de Suu se acercara a ella pasara lo que pasara. Estabais dispuestas a llegar hasta donde fuera con tal de protegerla."

-La familia que lucha unida, permanece unida.

-"Me habéis demostrado que, si bien no compartís ningún vínculo familiar con ella, Suu es parte de vuestra familia, al luchar por que continuara a vuestro lado a pesar de todo."

-Si para ellos esto es un infierno, para nosotros es como estar en casa.

-"Por todo ello, a pesar de todo, he decidido que ensartaré…"

Con un carraspeo, la slime reclamó la atención de Lala. Una vez atrajo su atención, repitió con insistencia su pose. Pronto, Lala pareció entender qué le quería decir.

-¡Ah, perdón…!-dijo-. "…he decidido que _accederé_ a la propuesta de la coordinadora, con la condición de que mi hija pueda seguir viviendo aquí con vosotros."

La noticia sorprendió a todo el mundo, ya que nadie esperó que la seria e impulsiva slime pudiera llegar a tomar una decisión como aquella tan rápido. No solo no parecía estar en contra de la propuesta de Smith, sino que ni siquiera iba a intentar llevarse por la fuerza a Suu con ella al mar. ¡Iba a dejar que se quedara!

-Pe…pero…-dijo entonces Papi, reclamando la atención de la matriarca slime-. Entonces… ¿Suu se tendrá que despedir de su mamá? ¿Ya no…la podrá ver más?

Entreviendo el retorno de las lágrimas de la harpía, la slime se aproximó a ella y tomó a la joven peliazul en sus brazos. Antes de que esta alcanzara a comprender qué sucedía, la slime la estrecho contra su pecho en un maternal abrazo, tomándola con una delicadeza que no se podía entrever por su severo rostro. Nadie daba crédito a lo que veían, siendo aquel el primer gesto afectivo que la slime profesaba a nadie más que no fuera Suu.

-Ha llegado la hora de que los polluelos dejen el nido.

-"Eso no importa. Aunque estemos lejos la una de la otra, yo sé que ella siempre estará a salvo a vuestro lado. No necesito estar junto a ella para protegerla. Puedo dejarla a vuestro cargo."

-Pe…pero…

-Recuerda…tus raíces.

-"El hogar no es un lugar físico. Es la gente que te ama, y que siempre estarán ahí para apoyarte. Puede que estemos separadas durante un tiempo, pero eso no significa que nunca más vayamos a poder vernos de nuevo. Las hermanas de Suu y yo seguiremos en el mar, y Suu con vosotras, y aunque no podamos vernos en esta casa, siempre encontraremos otro modo de que podamos volver a vernos."

Algo triste todavía, parecía al menos que la respuesta había satisfecho un tanto a Papi, quien cabizbaja parecía todavía reacia a dar su brazo (o ala) a torcer.

-Hmmm…

-…a ti no te odio. Estás hecha de buena madera.

-"Tienes un gran corazón, pequeña"-dijo Lala-. "Nunca te podré agradecer lo bastante el que seas tan amiga de mi hija. Puede que no estés hecha de limo como yo, pero no por ello te considero menos hermana de Suu."

Las palabras de la slime (a través de Lala) dejaron anonadada a Papi, quien poco a poco empezó a perder la lucha por retener sus lágrimas. Con sus sentimientos desbordados, enterró su rostro en el pecho de la slime, hundiéndose en su abrazo mientras su yanto se perdía en las profundidades del cuerpo de esta. A pesar de ello, pero, ya nadie parecía apenado por las lágrimas de la pequeña. Todos miraban con una sonrisa el gesto entre ambas liminales, tan diferentes en sus especies, pero con una clara conexión que trascendía toda apariencia u origen.

Esta vez, Papi no lloraba de tristeza.

Pronto, Suu se unió al abrazo, aferrándose a su amiga y acariciando la cabeza de esta con su mejilla y antena, siendo ambas rodeadas por los largos brazos de la matriarca slime. De no ser Papi un ser de carne y hueso, realmente habrían pasado por un par de hermanas y su madre, siendo esa una escena tan natural que a nadie le hubiera sorprendido que hubiera sido real. Solo cuando Papi se calmó lo suficiente como para tornar sus lágrimas en tímidos hipidos, la slime las liberó y se giró hacia Smith, quien había presenciado el singular intercambio en silencio.

-Entonces… ¿Tenemos un acuerdo?-preguntó, queriendo asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

Asintiendo, la slime posó por última vez.

-¡Nada me detendrá!

-"Una slime no se retracta de sus palabras. Siempre y cuando Suu pueda seguir aquí con sus amigos, entonces yo no diré nada. Tenéis mi palabra."

Suspirando, Smith tendió su mano hacia la taciturna slime, sonriendo por dentro al percatarse de que nunca se esperó resolver aquel problema de aquel modo.

-Sea pues. Estamos de acuerdo.

Asintiendo, la slime le estrechó la mano a Smith. Estaban de acuerdo.

Los vítores y las exclamaciones de alegría, entre suspiros de alivio y sonrisas, empezaron a sonar cual trompetas que anunciaban el fin de las hostilidades, habiendo alcanzado finalmente un acuerdo con el que todos parecían estar más que conformes. Las palmadas en hombros y las primeras risas marcaron el fin de cualquier rastro de tensión en la sala, sustituida rápidamente por la alegría de quienes veían superada una difícil situación.

A un lado, habiendo escapado recientemente de un cuasi mortal abrazo de Mia (quien tras ser esquivada acabó por aterrizar en una alarmada Rachnera), Kurusu no pudo sino contemplar sonriente el cambio que había habido en su salón en apenas un segundo. Donde antes había habido ceños fruncidos y expresiones derrotadas, ahora parecía que reinaba la esperanza y el buen humor, todas alegres de que por fin la cosa hubiera terminado, a pesar de todo el trabajo que realmente quedaba por hacer. Sin embargo, pensó Kurusu, su papel en toda aquella debacle había terminado, siendo ahora el turno de Smith y compañía de poner fin a las hostilidades y asegurarse de que pronto podrían regresar a su apacible vida cotidiana, con sus típicos malentendidos y problemas del día a día.

Mirando a la pareja formada por Suu y Papi, Kimihito no pudo sino sonreír al verlas tan felices y abrazadas. Las palabras de la slime parecían guardar un significado que el joven casero no pudo sino compartir, siendo una reflexión a la que había llegado ya en el pasado, pero en la que no había recaído hasta que no se vio obligado a pensar activamente en ello.

A pesar de sus diferencias, de su origen distinto y pasado… aquellas dos eran hermanas en todo menos en sangre.

Sonriendo, Kurusu pensó en broma que si ellas eran hermanas… ¿en qué lo convertía eso a él? ¿Y al resto de sus inquilinas? ¿Sería él el padre, y todas algo así como sus hijas? ¿Acaso alguna de ellas podría tener el papel de madr-…?

Abriendo los ojos de repente, Kurusu se puso rojo como un tomate al comprender las implicaciones que tendría esa comparativa. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, numerosas imágenes de posibles emparejamientos con él, alimentados por el recuerdo de las imágenes que les mostró la slime, aparecieron desbordadas en su mente sin que él pudiera hacer nada por hacerlas desaparecer.

Solo Tio se fijó, entre toda la alegría y el jolgorio de la sala, en la curiosa reacción del joven humano presente. De no saber que él era humano, se habría preguntado si no sería alguna especie de oni rojo, a juzgar por su curioso tono de piel. Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió no darle mucha importancia.

Fuera, los nubarrones tormentosos que habían estado descargando durante toda la tarde, se apartaron finalmente para dar paso a los cálidos rayos de sol que se entreveían medio ocultos ya por el horizonte, dando pronto el paso a la más tranquila noche.

La tormenta había terminado.

* * *

Una semana después:

Tal y como Smith había previsto, la reacción de los mandamases a su propuesta de negociar con la slime fue dispar cuando menos.

Mientras que algunos se mostraron concordes con su razonamiento, e incluso propusieron aligerar parte de la sentencia en vista de su falta de previsión de cara al pueblo slime cuando se instauró el Acta, muchos fueron los detractores que vieron con malos ojos esa decisión, concluyendo que lo más justo y necesario sería actuar con determinación y consecuencia. No faltaron los que insistieron en proseguir con la revisión de la validez del Acta, buscando cambiar los parámetros establecidos o incluso abolirla, pero pronto se vieron silenciados por parte de la presión popular, cada vez más creciente en las calles.

Tras filtrarse los rumores de que las altas figuras del gobierno planeaban acciones que hacían peligrar la vigencia del programa de intercambio, gran parte de la población japonesa y liminal se manifestó en contra, lanzándose a las calles para luchar porque no se siguiera adelante con la que consideraban una decisión injusta y extremista. Con el apoyo de estas personas, y sin mucha oposición por parte de los gobiernos externos implicados en el Acta, la parte defensora que pretendía proteger el Acta se alzó con la victoria, acallando pronto todo rastro de oposición por parte del resto de políticos.

Sin embargo, nada ni nadie impidió que la sentencia de la madre de Suu se hiciera oficial, obligándola a abandonar el país durante un plazo indefinido, en vista de que sus acciones seguían siendo inexcusables a pesar de los argumentos de Smith y compañía. Kimihito y el resto acudieron al juicio que se celebró para testificar acerca de lo ocurrido, pero el que su testimonio y el de sus huéspedes consiguiera cambiar en algo el resultado del veredicto del jurado fue algo que ninguno de ellos pudo adivinar. Lo único que sacaron en claro era que, en vista de la relación de la acusada con una de sus inquilinas, les dieron la oportunidad de acompañarla al muelle, desde donde la slime abandonaría la costa japonesa en dirección a su mar de origen.

Pese a todo, Kimihito no pudo sino mostrarse agradecido. Por lo menos, Suu tendría la oportunidad de despedirse. Esos tensos días en que el país entero parecía aguardar el resultado del juicio, con los medios especulando y compartiendo mil y una teorías sobre la verdad tras lo ocurrido en cada medio de comunicación posible, la matriarca slime se había visto obligada a permanecer bajo disposición de MON, abandonando con Smith y sus agentes la residencia de Kurusu poco después de haber oficializado su pacto. No habían tenido permiso para hablar con ella y verla hasta el día del juicio, momento en que apenas pudieron intercambiar con ella más que alguna mirada furtiva, hasta que finalmente se dictaminó sentencia. Parecía que Papi y Suu se mostraron bastante apenadas cuando quedó claro que no iban a absolver a la slime como hubieran querido en un principio, pero al recordarles a ambas que el que se fuera no significaba un adiós para siempre, pudieron al menos volver a sonreír un poco. Costara lo que costara, Kimihito planeaba proteger la felicidad y alegría de sus amigas a cualquier precio.

Habiendo llegado la hora de las despedidas, la familia Kimihito y su inesperada invitada fueron transportadas al muelle de la ciudad, convenientemente vacío y libre de miradas indiscretas de terceros y periodistas. Tan solo las liminales que la enfrentaron y las agentes de MON sabían de la despedida de la matriarca slime, quien durante todo el trayecto no dijo ni una sola palabra. Kurusu la vio mirar de vez en cuando por la ventanilla del coche en el que viajaron, con sus pensamientos ocultos en el interior de su cabeza, y sin dejar claro qué debía de estar sintiendo en esos momentos, todo rastro de emoción oculto tras la máscara severa que siempre lucía. A ambos lados de su cuerpo, Papi y Suu parecían juguetear con ella, abrazándola y riendo cuando los tentáculos que formaban su pelo las hacían cosquillas, siempre con la taciturna slime mirando para otro lado con gesto abstraído.

Con el sol del mediodía sobre sus cabezas, la peculiar colección de liminales y humanos se encontró finalmente junto al vacío muelle, a escasos metros del agua. De cara al océano, la familia Kimihito al completo se despedía por turnos de la oscura slime, algunas de las más atrevidas intercambiando comentarios divertidos con ella en referencia a la batalla que tuvieron la semana anterior, sin que la slime sonriera del mismo modo o les respondiera con otra cosa aparte de un apretón de manos. No pareció que su aparente frialdad las desalentara de seguir intentándolo, ya que incluso Mero se atrevió a intentar un pequeño chascarrillo que nadie entendió, en gran parte porque hacía referencia al mundo submarino, y en parte también porque Mero no sabía contar chistes.

Dándoles su espacio, Smith y sus chicas aguardaban a que terminaran de despedirse. Parecía que la pierna de Smith se había curado algo más, ya que si bien seguía llevando su escayola, al menos podía apoyar algo su pierna con la ayuda de las muletas. Tio y Zombina seguían igual que la semana anterior, la primera mirando con lágrimas en los ojos la emotiva despedida, y la segunda picando y susurrándole burlescas puyas ("¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora vas de momia?") a una muy vendada Doppel, quien parecía poco o nada contenta ante los reiterados intentos de su amiga por hacerla enfadar (y que bastante éxito estaba teniendo). A su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa, Manako contemplaba la escena mientras descansaba en la silla de ruedas que le habían prestado para moverse por ahí, todavía muy debilitada como para ponerse en pie por sus propios medios.

Finalmente, tan solo quedaron por despedirse de la slime las pequeñas de la casa y Kimihito. Dando un paso al frente, la slime se arrodillo y abrazó a las dos jóvenes liminales, quienes se le agarraron todo lo fuerte que sus delgadas extremidades les permitían.

-¡Adiós, mamá de Suu! ¡Papi te echará de menos!

-…de menos…

-No lloréis por mí, pequeñas. Ya estoy muerta…

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamó Papi, alarmada. Rauda, Lala se apresuró a traducir.

-"No os preocupéis, mis niñas. Algún día volveremos a vernos. Si hace falta, prometo que regresaré para abrazaros de nuevo."

Al oír aquello, Smith se adelantó para hablar.

-Me temo que eso último no será posible-dijo, diligente-. Le recuerdo que firmó un acuerdo según el cual se comprometía a respetar la decisión del juzgado respecto a su deportación. No creo que haga falta que le diga que contravenir sus palabras podría tener consecuencias desastrosas para todos…

Separándose de Papi y Suu, la slime se aproximó a Smith, quien permaneció en su sitio sin el menor rastro de temor en su rostro.

-¡Ja! Tus papeles y acuerdos nada pueden contra mí. ¡¿Sabes por qué?!

-…pues…no. ¿Por qué?

Todos esperaron algún tipo de respuesta grandilocuente por parte de la slime, tal vez otra referencia de las que tanto le gustaban usar. En su lugar, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a mirar a Smith como si creyera que era idiota.

-…porque yo no sé leer-comentó, como si fuera evidente. Numerosas venas se marcaron en la sien de Smith, que sin embargo se forzó a mostrarse calmada.

-Ya…veo-dijo, algo tensa, mientras se recolocaba las gafas-. De todos modos, lo entienda o no, ha dado su palabra. Deberá respetar la decisión firmada si desea que sus condiciones sigan vigentes. ¿Entendido?

Suspirando, la slime se limitó a asentir a las palabras de Smith. Esta se sentía muy agotada de repente. La última semana había sido un continuo ir y venir de su despacho a los juzgados, una interminable montaña de papeleo, e infinitas reuniones en las que sentía que solo se hablaba de lo mismo una y otra vez. Tan solo rezaba porque la cosa acabara de una maldita vez y así pudiera volver a su apartamento a beberse una botella de sake mientras se daba un buen baño caliente. Incluso se conformaría con poder dormir a pierna suelta en su propia cama, en vez de en el sofá de su despacho…

-Bromas aparte…-siguió diciendo la slime, y pillando un poco por sorpresa a Smith (¿realmente había sido una broma?)-… quisiera darle las gracias, agente, y pedirle disculpas por todo lo sucedido.

-Ya… Bueno, ya no tiene importancia-dijo Smith-. En parte también fue culpa mía, por provocar que se hiciera una idea equivocada de la relación de Darling-kun con su hija y crear todo este malentendido.

-Cierto, fue culpa suya-coincidió la slime-. Entonces, no hace falta que me disculpe. Solo le daré las gracias por cuidar de mi hija y su amiga y ya.

Más venas se marcaron en la sien de Smith, con sus agentes observándola atentas por si tuvieran que pararla en cualquier momento.

-…ya…veo…-dijo de nuevo, su voz más tensa que antes-. Pues…de nada. Créame que fue…un verdadero placer…-dijo, para luego susurrar en voz baja-…como lo será el no volver a verte más, maldita zorra toca narices de los coj-…

La aparición de la mano de la slime, tendida hacia ella, cortó cualquier tipo de pensamiento que Smith hubiera podido tener en esos momentos, sorprendida por la asertividad que estaba mostrando quien no hacía tanto había sido su enemiga. Cierto era que ninguna de las dos había vuelto a discutir o pelear desde que salieron ambas de la casa de Kurusu, pero nunca esperó que la slime pudiera estar en tan buenos términos con ella, considerando su implicación en todo aquel lío y las consecuencias que había traído. Se esperó que le guardara algo de rencor, siendo en parte la causante de que la separaran de su hija, pero no parecía ser el caso. El rostro de la slime seguía siendo tan impertérrito como siempre, si bien en el brillo verdoso de sus ojos creyó ver un deje de respeto que eliminó todo rastro de rabia o enojo en el cuerpo de Smith.

Permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa, Smith le tendió a Zombina una de sus muletas para poder estrechar la mano de la slime, cerrando con ello lo que esperaba que fuera una productiva relación basada en el respeto y el entendimiento.

-Sí, bueno…-dijo Smith, más tranquila-. Lo cierto es que tampoco fue para… ¿ah?

Sintiendo un tirón en su brazo, Smith se encontró perdiendo el equilibrio y siendo movida hacia adelante, hacia el cuerpo de la slime. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al verse desplazada, fallando al equilibrarse debido a su pierna aún herida. De pronto, sintió el frío tacto de la mano de la slime contra su mejilla, y al alzar la mirada, se encontró mirando muy de cerca el rostro de esta, que tras cerrar los ojos, aproximó sus labios sobre los suyos.

-¿¡Qué está…!?

Las protestas de Smith fueron acalladas cuando la slime selló sus labios con los suyos, besándola por segunda vez, y tomando a todo el mundo por sorpresa. Con las bocas abiertas de la impresión, las agentes de MON y las demás extra-especies (y Kurusu por extensión) presentes vieron con diferentes grados de rubor el repentino beso entre la coordinadora y la slime, cualquier pensamiento anterior olvidado mientras sus mentes hacían horas extra por intentar procesar lo que estaban viendo sus desorbitados ojos. Las únicas que no parecían reaccionar del mismo modo fueron Papi, quien simplemente pensó que la mamá de Suu debía de querer mucho a la _exterminadora_ Smith, y Suu, quien se preguntó por un momento si no debería de empezar a llamar "mamá" también a la coordinadora.

Con un sonoro ¡MUAC!, la slime se separó de Smith, quien parecía incapaz de hablar o reaccionar siquiera ante lo que acababa de suceder. En su anonadado rostro se podía ver un furioso rubor que se extendía por toda su pálida piel, sus gafas medio caídas y revelando unos ojos incrédulos abiertos de par en par.

Sin cambiar de expresión, la slime ladeó la cabeza, y fingió llevarse un teléfono al oído con su mano.

-Llámame~-El juguetón tono de la slime no pegaba nada con su severo rostro, que sin embargo sí consiguió despertar aparentemente a Smith. Con su rostro convertido en una espantosa máscara _hannya_ , Smith tuvo que ser retenida por sus cuatro subalternas para evitar que se lanzara en pos de la slime, que ni corta ni perezosa se dio la vuelta y marchó tranquilamente hacia el borde del muelle.

Al llegar al borde, la slime miró a sus pies, a las tranquilas aguas que se mecían y rompían contra el hormigón del muelle a un metro de ella. Había llegado el momento…

Con tristeza, Suu vio a su madre observar el lejano horizonte, sus pálidos tentáculos meciéndose con la brisa marina, sabedora de que aquella posiblemente sería la última vez que la viera en mucho tiempo. A pesar de ello, las palabras de su madre hacían que no sintiera tanto pesar como debiera por su partida, ya que sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al quedarse. Su madre y hermanas siempre serían su familia, y en el mar siempre hallaría su hogar. Sin embargo, ahora mismo su lugar estaba junto a Papi y el resto, conviviendo en tierra firme mientras exploraba todo lo que el mundo tenía por ofrecerle, y todo lo que Kurusu y compañía tenían por enseñarle. Algún día, esperaba, se reencontraría con su familia, y compartiría con ellas todos los recuerdos que había almacenado, demostrando cada ápice de amor y alegría que había acumulado como el más preciado de los regalos, deseosa de que todas experimentaran la misma dicha que ella y, tal vez, animándolas a explorar ellas también las maravillas que tanto la fascinaban del mundo más allá de la superficie del mar.

Algún día…

-Suu-la llamó su madre, mirándola de soslayo. La atención de la joven slime se centró en su madre, deseosa de escuchar lo que esta tenía que decirle antes de irse-. Sobre ese humano tuyo… Kimihito…

-¿Hmm?-murmuró este, viendo que lo nombraban-. ¿Sobre mí?

-Aún no apruebo que te pongas pegajosa con él, pero…-dijo, provocando que tanto Suu como Kurusu se ruborizaran al entender lo que esta les estaba diciendo-…recuerda mis palabras: una hija mía no se contentará con el segundo puesto. ¿Estamos?

Confundido, Kimihito frunció el ceño al no entender a qué se podía estar refiriendo la matriarca con eso de "segundo puesto". Suu, pero, fue más rápida y sí lo entendió.

Si realmente quería estar con Kurusu, entonces más le valía conseguir casarse con él. Una orgullosa slime como ella no debería contentarse con simplemente ser una amante más.

Asintiendo con decisión, Suu respondió sin palabras a la pregunta de su madre, que le devolvió satisfecha el gesto. Luego, con un firme gesto, se despidió de ellos antes de dar un paso al frente.

- _Sayonara…-_ dijo, con su pie en el aire. Luego, avanzando, se dejó caer hacia el agua-… _babies_ …

Al verla caer, todo el mundo corrió rauda hacia el muelle, observando cómo su figura oscura se perdía en las profundidades del mar, con cada vez menos burbujas marcando el lugar de su inmersión. A pesar de la seguridad con la que había actuado, Kurusu y el resto no podían sino mirar algo intranquilos cómo la slime se hundía, sabedores de que tanta agua no podía ser buena para una slime como ella. Si Suu hubiera sido la que se hubiera tirado, lo más seguro era que se hubiera disuelto como una pastilla efervescente en un vaso. ¿Realmente estaría bien la madre de Suu, en medio del mar?

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Lentamente, un pequeño remolino comenzó a formarse donde antes se había encontrado la slime, aumentando rápidamente en fuerza y tamaño hasta que pronto todo el muelle comenzó a temblar. Sorprendidos, el pequeño grupo de observadores comenzó a retroceder ante el extraño y repentino fenómeno, incapaces de entender qué lo estaba provocando. Pronto, un nuevo fenómeno se unió a los que ya se encontraban sacudiendo la zona, aumentando la confusión del pequeño grupo de espectadores que tenían el dudoso honor y privilegio de contemplar el suceso.

Semejante a una gigantesca burbuja, una forma redondeada comenzó a emerger del interior del mar, revelándose solo cuando la gigantesca antena que la coronaba rompió la superficie del agua. Aumentando su tamaño por momentos, la cabeza de la madre de Suu comenzó a ascender por el aire a medida que su cuerpo crecía cada vez más y más, emergiendo desde el interior del cada vez más grande torbellino, y obligando a los boquiabiertos testigos a subir cada vez más sus cabezas para que sus miradas no cesaran de vigilar hasta donde pensaba crecer la liminal.

Algo, sin embargo, reclamó más su atención que el repentino aumento en la estatura de la slime.

Lentamente, la oscuridad de su cuerpo comenzó a difuminarse, a medida que se tornaba de un tono más cristalino a través del cual comenzaba a filtrarse la luz solar. Su tonalidad oscura comenzó a disgregarse en toda una variedad incontable de colores y matices, siendo estos cada vez más claros a medida que la slime crecía y crecía, hasta que su piel se reveló clara y transparente como era el propio cuerpo de Suu, tan aparentemente delicado como la superficie de una burbuja. Todos los colores imaginables se podían ver en cada rincón del cuerpo de la slime, quien parecía haber detenido su crecimiento en unos no menospreciables 300 metros de altura. La luz que la atravesaba arrojaba miles de brillantes reflejos sobre la tierra, acrecentando su apariencia brillante, semejante a la visión de un suntuoso tesoro cargado de joyas y piedras preciosas. Los haces de luz la rodeaban como si de finas telas se trataran, dándole la apariencia de un lujoso vestido que realzaba su porte sin ocultar su generosa figura. Era como contemplar la imagen de una auténtica diosa, deslumbrando los ojos de aquellos más sensibles a la luz, mientras a su vez se encontraba todo el mundo incapaz de apartar la mirada, pues aquella era una visión que nadie quería perderse.

El mayor cambio, pero, parecía haberlo sufrido en la zona de la cabeza. Sus tentáculos, antes feroces y formados por filosos espolones, parecían haberse hinchado hasta tornar sus puntas en suaves formas más redondeadas, semejantes a las que lucía la propia Suu. La extraña formación semejante a una corona que había lucido en la coronilla se había hecho más grande, extendiéndose por los alrededores de su cabeza y rodeando su antena con una apariencia más semejante a la de una real corona. Su rostro, antes taciturno y pétreo en una perpetua expresión de severidad, parecía relajado y lucía la primera sonrisa beatífica que nadie le había visto hacer a la slime, sonriéndoles desde las alturas con calidez y genuina alegría.

Boquiabiertos, todos se quedaron contemplando a la monumental slime, tal vez la criatura más grande que ninguno de ellos se hubiera encontrado antes. Muchos pensaron si así debía ser como las hormigas solían verlos a ellos.

-…el Monstruo Arcoíris…-musitó Rachnera, recordando el reportaje de aquella fatídica mañana. Al parecer, el misterioso monstruo y la madre de Suu habían acabado siendo el mismo. Cuando menos, era curioso.

La única que no parecía haber reaccionado con sorpresa era precisamente Suu, quien con su propia sonrisa se adelantó un par de pasos hacia su madre. Esta, al verla, sonrió y se inclinó hacia ellos, provocando que más de uno diera un involuntario paso atrás, viendo tan descomunal mujer aparentemente abalanzándose sobre ellos. Sin embargo, en lugar de caer, lo que hizo fue estirar uno de sus dedos, casi tan grande como la fachada de su domicilio, y acariciar con delicadeza la cabeza de su hija, quien dichosa trató de responder al gesto con su propia antena. Kimihito y el resto pudieron ver, entonces, que en la superficie de aquel descomunal dedo parecían aparecer docenas de las pequeñas luces que conformaban a las diminutas hermanas de Suu, todas brotando aparentemente con sus antenas rompiendo la superficie del dedo que las retenía para acariciar y, supusieron, despedirse a su vez de su querida hermana. Dichosa ante tantas atenciones, Suu hacía cuanto podía por devolver los saludos y caricias, su antena moviéndose de aquí para allá para conectarse a cuantas hermanas podía en el tiempo que le quedaba.

Pronto, la madre de Suu retiró su dedo, irguiéndose una vez más cuan alta era. Para entonces, todos se habían acostumbrado lo bastante a la visión de su gigantesco cuerpo como para atreverse a despedirse con la mano, gesto que la sonriente slime les devolvió con gusto. Luego, sin mediar palabra, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lejano océano, hundiéndose lentamente en las aguas del mar de Japón hasta que pronto solo quedó a flote desde el pecho hasta la cabeza. Su figura fue haciéndose cada vez más, y más, y más pequeña… hasta que pronto se perdió en el horizonte.

De esta forma, la slime que tanto había sacudido sus vidas la semana anterior se fue como había venido, dejándolos a todos contemplando el basto océano y sin creerse aparentemente que todo hubiera acabado por fin.

-…se acabó-murmuró Mia, repentinamente agotada.

-Sí…-respondió Centorea.

-Bueno, ha sido toda una aventura, ¿no os parece?-comentó Mero, siempre optimista. Suspirando, Rachnera pareció alzar una de sus cejas a modo de respuesta.

-Sí, pero para la próxima vez, mejor si las aventuras avisan de su visita con una llamada. Me muero por una siesta…

-¿Hmmm? Pero si Rachnee-san siempre está durmiendo…-comentó Papi, mirando confundida a la arachne, y provocando que esta le revolviera con fingido gesto de molestia el cabello. Al verlo, nadie pudo evitar sonreír ante la cotidianidad de aquella situación, pensamiento que no hizo sino alegrar los corazones de todos los presentes.

Cotidianidad… Por fin recuperarían sus días tranquilos de siempre.

Mientras Smith comenzaba a organizar el transporte de regreso para toda la pandilla, Kurusu se fijó en que Suu seguía oteando el horizonte, dándoles la espalda a todos. No sabía a ciencia cierta la clase de pensamientos que debían de estar pasándole por la mente a la joven slime, pero se hizo una idea aproximada de cuales podían ser. Su madre acababa de irse, y había tenido que despedirse finalmente de cuanta familia le quedaba en el mar. No estaría sola en tierra firme mientras de él y de sus amigas dependiera, pero se imaginaba que era duro tener que separarse de parte de sus seres queridos.

Sin decir nada, el joven humano se puso a su lado, contemplando con ella el brillante mar, que relucía con la misma intensidad que el cuerpo de la matriarca slime. La mano de Kurusu se posó sobre la cabeza de Suu, quien pareció salir de su ensoñación con el cálido gesto de su amigo.

-Maestro…

-…tu mamá…-empezó a decir. Luego, girándose hacia ella, le sonrió con calidez-…es una gran mamá.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Suu, quien agradecida se volvió hacia el océano como si aún pudiera ver en la lejanía a su familia. Su pequeña antena no tardó en posarse sobre la mano de Kurusu, agradecida por el contacto con el humano.

-…sí.

Ambos permanecieron callados mientras disfrutaban de la visión y sonido del mar, el vaivén de las más tranquilas olas rompiendo contra el hormigón, mientras la brisa marina agitaba sus cabellos y tentáculos por igual. Con el sol sobre sus cabezas, y la frescura del mar en sus rostros, aquel parecía ser un día que auguraba un brillante futuro para todos, reunidos en hermandad en aquel muelle tras plantar cara a la adversidad y a lo desconocido. Todos sabían que muchas pruebas y dificultades les aguardaban en el futuro, situaciones en las que pondrían a prueba sus lazos y, con suerte, se fortalecerían una vez las superaran. Habían enfrentado una amenaza así con la inesperada visita de la matriarca slime, y todos parecían coincidir en que habían logrado salir del apuro con sus vínculos más estrechos y fuertes que nunca, listos y preparados para encarar cualquier posible amenaza que surgiera en el futuro.

Sin embargo, ese era un problema para las gentes del futuro.

Las gentes del presente, de momento, estaban felices y contentos.

Nada más que eso importaba.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Kurusu inspiró con fuerza, listo para dar por terminada la aventura y…

-…ey, una cosa…-dijo entonces Mia, interrumpiendo el epílogo de Kimihito.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Rachnera.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir… Mero dijo que la mamá de Suu era la Reina Slime, ¿no?

-Pues… sí, eso dije, sí-respondió la aludida.

-Y… Suu es su hija, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no la llamaríamos "la mamá de Suu si no lo fuera"-comentó Centorea, quien no veía a donde quería ir a parar Mia.

Frunciendo el ceño, Mia pareció ladear la cabeza, mirando pensativa al horizonte.

-Entonces… ¿no convertiría eso técnicamente a Suu…en una princesa?

Suspirando hastiada ante la aparente estupidez del comentario de Mia, Centorea fue a responder a la lamia cuando sus pensamientos se vieron repentinamente detenidos. Una vez su mente registró lo que Mia acababa de plantear, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que, técnicamente hablando, esta tenía toda la razón.

La madre de Suu era una reina. Por lo tanto…

Con ojos abiertos como platos, la mirada de todo el mundo se posó en la sonriente Suu, quien seguía contemplando con expresión beatífica el lejano horizonte, casi como si no se hubiera percatado de las palabras de su amiga, o de las anonadadas expresiones de sorpresa del resto de sus compañeros de vivienda.

Con un discreto PLOP, una pequeña corona apareció en su coronilla.

-Jeje~

FIN

* * *

 **¡Y POR FIN! ¡POR FIIIIIN!**

 **¡Llegamos al final de este fic! ¡El primero que termino!**

 **Diox, nunca pensé que viviría tanto para escribir esas tres puñeteras letras finales…**

 **Ha sido un camino largo y difícil. Entre que me organizo fatal, que no paro de meter problemas e incógnitas que luego no puedo explicar, que no dejo de meterme en callejones de los que no puedo salir, y entre que pueden pasar meses en que no escriba nada, este fic se ha alargado muuuucho más de lo que tenía pensado en un principio.**

 **La que debía ser una historia de 4 capítulos se ha alargado hasta ser un relato de 9, y si bien en cierta manera estoy satisfecho con el resultado final, la valoración la dejaré a cargo de quienes hayáis tenido la paciencia para aguantar mi haraganería y llegar hasta el final.**

 **Espero que todos hayáis disfrutado de mi pequeña historia tanto como me he divertido yo escribiéndola. Han sido muchas las complicaciones y dificultades que han retrasado una y mil veces la publicación de los diferentes capítulos, pero tras aterrizar en un período en el que a lo mejor escribo de 10 a 15 páginas por día, he conseguido pillar el toro por los cuernos y terminar de escribir este último capítulo (lloro de la emoción TT_TT).**

 **Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado, y que me comentéis todo lo que cambiaríais o qué opináis al respecto. Más allá de buenas reviews, busco saber cómo mejorar mi escritura y saber en qué puedo estar fallando (más allá de mi clara falta de organización) para así evitar repetir mis fallos y mejorar como escritor. Ahora depende de vosotros, gente ;)  
Nos vemos en el próximo fic, que espero que os guste tanto o más que este (nunca menos. Eso sería estúpido).**

 **Chao, chao.**


End file.
